


DREAMS

by blindtaleteller



Series: MCU : Mixology [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Bad Humor, Bisexuality, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Character Death In Dream, Complicated Relationships, Coping, Dark, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Frosthawk - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Music, LoHawk, M/M, Paced, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pop Culture, Psychological Trauma, Sassy, Sexual Content, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 250,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: 9 months after Tony's final snap. Told from the varied viewpoints of several characters: mostly Clint Barton,Loki,and Peter Quill,with views from other characters involved, past and present.And a lot is left unresolved. A lot of questions left unanswered. A lot is left unburied.Clint is trying to put the past in the ground, really he is.Because he's not dead yet. Because dying is hard. He needs to keep moving, but he can't.It's easier to deal with what he doesn't understand than the things he wishes he didn't. Easier to hunt and chase down answers about the past, than let the truth about the present catch hold of and bury him with it. His dreams seem to agree.Loki shouldn't be alive. He'd like to think he isn't, sometimes.Because surviving is too easy. Because living is hard. He needs to slow down, but he can't.It's much easier to keep running, and not be caught, not be touched; by anything, by anyone any more. And when he can't, when he's stuck running the same roads; easier to let those blades stick and let them dig in with the rest: take the risk of running himself into the ground with him to break through to what he has to do to find the next path. His dreams pave the way.





	1. Cue the Music!

**Author's Note:**

> First story I'm posting here. Still learning the site and it's workings.
> 
> As a post-Avengers Endgame piece, there are a few original characters put in place as catalysts/plot devices; and closer examinations of background already brushed in the MCU. At this time, I don't know how to categorize that here. Yet.
> 
> Mostly, I just want to say first; THANK YOU, for clicking over to read the crazy shite that stirs around in my brain, slides it's way down to my fingers and pours off onto my keyboard.  
> Caps, always intended.
> 
> Why Clint and Loki, and why now: I can explain that in three words. Beautifully human characters.  
> In more than that and keeping it in mind: Who can resist two of the best, most inspiring MCU characters written, given perfectly imperfect life by two incredibly indescribably talented actors. Even then; so much of them hasn't' been explored though, and so many huge opportunities missed. Like the summary says: A lot of questions left unanswered.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this mess as much as I enjoy getting it free of my fingers and into text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 months after Tony's final snap. Told from the varied viewpoints of several characters: mostly Clint Barton,Loki,and Peter Quill,with views from other characters involved, past and present.And a lot is left unresolved. A lot of questions left unanswered. A lot is left unburied.
> 
> Clint is trying to put the past in the ground, really he is.  
> Because he's not dead yet. Because dying is hard. He needs to keep moving, but he can't.  
> It's easier to deal with what he doesn't understand than the things he wishes he didn't. Easier to hunt and chase down answers about the past, than let the truth about the present catch hold of and bury him with it. His dreams seem to agree.
> 
> Loki shouldn't be alive. He'd like to think he isn't, sometimes.  
> Because surviving is too easy. Because living is hard. He needs to slow down, but he can't.  
> It's much easier to keep running, and not be caught, not be touched; by anything, by anyone any more. And when he can't, when he's stuck running the same roads; easier to let those blades stick and let them dig in with the rest: take the risk of running himself into the ground with him to break through to what he has to do to find the next path. His dreams pave the way.

 

# BOOK ONE - DREAMS

Chapter One - Cue the Music!

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///MISSOURI, BARTON FARM: OH-CRAP-EARLY IN THE MORNING\\\\\\\\. 

 

It was still dark when his eyes opened to the view of the ceiling. The drywall tape making skinny lines of deeper shadow that cut across the half of the bedroom he didn't want to run the pine panels across. It wasn't a violent waking, like it had been in months past. Like it still was sometimes, when he had dreams like that one. And as his eyes came down the wall in the night-grays to the ghost of the dresser where he knew their favorite pictures were still sitting under the tarp; he was reminded that he'd have to move that topping mirror from the threat of being broken when he tipped the ladder: again. And it'd have to be away from the bed, just in case he did have another, tougher dream to get through. These days? He always, had dreams at least a little like that one.

 

According to the book he'd read, and re-read over the nine months that had come and gone since Tony had delivered his counter-snap and ended Thanos; there were eight major types, among the kinds of dreams a person could have. He'd picked up the paperback on a defiant whim after denying the idea of visiting a shrink had been pitched by Bruce a little over a month and a half in: just after the funeral. Not that one. The other one. The deafeningly quiet one. He should have told what was left of the gang that didn't know, but it was too late now; too far forward in time, and too close to the chest to let loose without a fight of some kind.

 

Okay, so maybe he had been beating his head and heart against the walls. Trying to make them work together again. He'd finished off the damned work space. Torn what parts of the house he hadn't already been apart, one room at a time. And dove face first and unblinking into whatever the guys threw at him otherwise. Throwing himself into helping the six to ten people it took to fill Nat's shoes and put the world back together again, was a lot easier to do than failing at putting himself back together.

 

Losing Tony had been difficult. Losing Nat had been hard. Losing more had seemed impossible. Staring at the ceiling though, Laura's grin broke out, and her voice cut in with a named retort that poked fun at his inability to see the truth. Hawkeye. The fact was, that just like he once couldn't see how close Banner and Natasha had been getting right there under his nose; all the signs had been right there in front of him, well before they'd even known about Thanos. He had just wanted that impossibility to be the truth for a few more years. Even if it wasn't possible.

 

The rare car passed down the road outside; headlights on and dragging across the unfinished walls and ceiling from the road as they made the corner; signalling his calloused hands to pull down his face and try and rub the vividness of the dream from the lids of his blue eyes with the pads of his fingers along the way before they settled idly over his stomach and he settled a knee over the other ankle with bare minimum effort. Clint felt centuries older than he was when he first woke up, lately; trying not to listen for breathing that wasn't there. Succeeding at first, but too aware of the cool feel of the twisted sheets not to look over to the angle of the skewed, empty pillows he always unconsciously groped out of place beside his own.

 

Again. Losing Tony had been difficult. Losing Nat had been hard.

 

But losing Laura so soon after it all, stabbed and sliced into him in all sorts of ways. Every. Single. Day. He'd have caved again from the start, if it wasn't for their kids. Some reset button, huh Nat? Maybe he should hit it again when he had the energy, and dug his balls out from the six feet he sometimes had the grace to think he'd put them under with his wife. God knew, if he was around and not too busy busting a lung laughing at him; that Clint Barton didn't have quite enough rot in him yet to even consider putting a bullet in his own head. He definitely wouldn't have missed how many of them he'd put in other people's craniums.

 

Or arrows. Or knives. Swords? There had been more than a few sets of chopsticks involved. Writing utensils galore. And, he couldn't forget Fury's comments about the unicycle he'd used on the rebound  in Romania, half way through his career with S.H.I.E.L.D. . Okay, honestly.. that one had been a little funny.

 

Yeah. He was definitely going to hell. _Save me a cocktail, Tony!_

 

_Or a few shots of proper No. 7. None of that high end, imported shit you put up on your walls and tried to make look better than it actually was with a few L.E.D. strips. And keep my old man away from the fucking bar. I know you've already charmed Satan for the extra pull by now, so blacklist the bastard. You asshole._

 

He flicked his reading lamp on and got up grabbing that paperback off the night stand with one hand to get away from the gravitation of that empty space next to him before he could reach for it instead; occupying the other hand with helping step and pull his legs into the nearest article that would afford his now-sensitive-about-Dad-nudity teenage daughter bit of courtesy modesty.

 

Jeans. Worn. Broken in where they needed to be. That was comfortable, at least. Also currently half crusted with drywall plaster. Not that Barton minded that at all. Enough of it had been scraped off onto the tarp temporarily folded over into the other side of the room that he wasn't going to make a mess he'd have to bother cleaning up if he didn't want to worry the kids more than they already were, anyway. The book was folded over and back-pocketed.

 

Clint paused to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the back of the door. Shirtless and shoe-less was presentable enough for his own home at two-forty in the morning, probably. That tapered faux-hawk was all over the place and threatening his eyes though; and that combined with the sleep deprivation made him look like a gym-jacked junkie in bad, bad need of a hit. So he groped his hair just enough times to make it a less worrisome version of bedhead and stepped out and on with the later and likely to be unfulfilled promise of swiping a comb from a bathroom before Lila or Cooper woke to take up their usual routine of semi-permanent residence within.

 

He  got out of the bedroom and down the stairs past more family photos and Laura's favorite paintings like an easy thief as usual, a few small pauses to listen in the hall and make sure his kids were still asleep, and not just pretending to be; not that Clint always knew the difference without peeking. Some nights were noisier, wetter and saltier than others still: they'd lost their mom, same as he'd lost his woman. It was gonna happen now and then. He wasn't sure if he should be glad and a little happy for the late nights when he heard nothing but even breathing, or not.

 

They were raw and surviving; some of them better than others. But they were _not_ okay. He didn't think he had the right levels of stupid through ignorant required to tell himself otherwise. Even if it was a little tempting to lean that way at times.

 

He had originally been aiming for the porch when he'd hit the ground floor, but Barton found himself in the kitchen with a glass of leftover coffee he added too much milk and sugar to as a poor attempt to make it more drinkable even with that funny chemical-looking film it had started out with, because he couldn't be bothered to go to the other side of the counter and throw it in the microwave. The book came out again under the light that hung over the kitchen table, and his thumb slid over the stripes he'd pretty much all but crayola-markered along the fore edge as he leaned into it.

 

Clint flipped the first of the 'blue' pages, grimaced at the excess sugar in his cold-coffee concoction; and after a brief browse of a few too-familiar pages; found the section he wanted. He had mostly skimmed through it the first time; self-categorizing that particular dream as a PSN gone weird; but in the last month he'd been flipping to it a lot more than the Nightmares section.

 

" Healing, or Prodromal dreams; serve as messages for the dreamer in regards to their health. Many believe that dreams can help us avoid potential health problems and help us to heal, or seek healing from experts when we are ill. " his thumbs flipped the pages back a few chapters, practiced like a Vegas dealer with a fresh deck, to Nightmares. The section for PSN was extensive; the bold, italic chapter title 'Post-traumatic Stress Nightmares' glaring back at him from the pale paper. But then the world at large as a whole and as it was now had experienced more trauma in the last six years than anyone alive could have ever predicted or expected. Half the population had disappeared. As good as dead; just gone, on a twisted whim.

 

Clint had that kind of dream well before Thanos and his Decimation though. Worse dreams than most in some ways, as a soldier. Still, he didn't judge the rest as less. He understood. He'd been with his family, maybe a hundred feet from where he was sitting now, and clueless. Not knowing any more than the majority of the world; when Evil Grimace had just .. _snapped his fingers_ , and erased so many people, all over the universe: from life. His whole family included.

 

More often than not, reading out loud to himself was one of the few ways he could really distract his mind from driving itself into the biggest sinkhole.. and even if it sometimes drove him into another; it was usually a lot more bearable than the Oncology reports still hanging around in that folder around the corner, or remembering the paramedics carting Laura out the door that currently glared a mindful watch over his shoulder blades, in a gurney. The mess of half-drained spaghetti strung between the sink and the floor that had been in her hands when she'd collapsed and ended up on top of half of it. The sounding crack of Lila's panicked voice calling her Dad from the workspace and library renovation he'd been messing with in the former dining room moments after he'd heard the fall himself, and frozen to listen for the tells of a potential threat: not knowing it had been in his home --and in his wife-- for years, after complications following Nathaniel's birth. Not knowing about the Acceleration that would take away a lot more than his lady. Not yet. The explanations, from the doctors. From Bruce, when he was burdened with explaining how she was going to die to him after finding the root of why. All those things and more. Things his entire upper body wanted to get swallowed by whenever he was conscious, at home, and unoccupied. And often even when he _was_ occupied.

 

There was a singular exception that only distracted him half of the time at best, of course; and he was half writhing in his skin at the idea as he continued his veer for thoughts of  the other, darker brunette: the guy that had left a very different sort of stamp on his life. It was better for him to deal with older wounds sometimes. It was easier to deal with dreams about Loki and the funky, black lit, aggravatingly inappropriate woodland dreams that almost always came attached onto the end of anything dreamed about him like a kid with a death grip on his daddy's coat-tails: no matter what else he saw during REM. The lingering anger especially.

 

It had been the elevator again this time. Somewhere in europe? Maybe the middle east? Could have been Russia or one of the western Chinese provinces, for all he knew. Old stone and newer, blemished steel. The smell of oil, stale air. Must, and maybe the faintest whiff of what he thought was maybe, probably cologne from the elegant blue eyed predator standing unphased as always beside him. Clint had always thought he was too pretty to be that mean, but he was. Mean, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Not driven. Not passionate. Though he definitely had gotten a grasp of those two things this time around again too, there was something underneath he could almost touch, almost see hanging out just under the tiny cracks and near seamless joints in the beautifully veneered pieces of that face and everything it projected.

 

The same devil's smile. The same strange conversation, where the sound cut short near the bottom of the shaft; and all his waking skills at lip-reading were turned to shit by the warping his brain did to avoid seeing his mouth clearly. The same expressions and pauses otherwise. But where the first time, and most since; things had felt and looked fuzzy, even gray-toned? Where the pauses were simple breaks and the smile still had the devil in them? Tonight had felt, and looked different. Clearer. More.. complete, than every other time he'd had it. Even the weird, completely out of character fantasy follow up had been more crisp. Vivid. Temperate.

 

Taking another sip of his -- and he glared at it. _Why was he still calling this syrupy crap coffee?_

 

Looking around his eyes settled on a brown bottle among the others grouped up in the middle of the table, reaching to pick it up and flick the cap open overturning it above his glass with one hand and dip a little more creamer into it with the other before he went at it with both like some kid getting over-enthusiastic with the ketchup in one of those old Oscar-Meijer commercials. Half tossing it down when the bottom two inches was appropriately black with chocolate syrup, Clint eyed the bottle again and gave it a narrow-eyed side-stare daring it to fail him as he picked up the spoon that was about to further the mutilation of his -- _yeah, he was somehow still calling this, coffee._ For now.

 

And he was down to stirring, and grabbing the journal he tucked under the napkins the day before to start scribbling down details after a glance at the wall clock. He had a few hours. Wanda always liked to show up early closer to the weekend; he suspected, because Fury and Banner were calling on him less and less over said weekends and she wanted to assess how he was doing before they made the call. Not that she knew all of why he was in such a funk, and not that they had ever barred him from working. He had gone out of his way to keep home more at home than usual since Laura had died, and they couldn't afford not to use him. Which was good, because neither could he.

 

" _Meirr_ . " The whispered demand crept across his memory and came down across it's portion of the page in number two graphite as the first word. Had he heard desperation this time? Pain. Definitely pain. It had been clear and smooth enough to send needles through his heart and down his spine. The man had been physically strong. As strong as he was? _Nah. Stronger_. Though he didn't know why he had that impression. Clint was pretty well cut himself. More so now. Not _'Thor; The Heydays'_ cut, back then.. but he was approaching it now, for his size. It wasn't even the workouts or training. It was mostly straight up the combination of the job, insomnia, and stress of the last six years; with recognizing the need to keep up his body's strength just enough to his definition of getting by.

 

He'd been pushing himself almost non-stop, for one reason or another. He'd gotten a little leaner in some areas. A little thicker and harder in others. When they were in a good mood, the kids teased him by making him lift his arms and trying to weigh him down by the biceps. It didn't work any more, and even Lila and Cooper's hands alone didn't fit around either of them. The eldest had to hook him with their forearms and pull their feet up a little to pull it off. Both of them had their mom's hands though too. Smaller than his, if not quite as dextrous. Well, that wasn't quite true. Lila had somehow inherited his apparently freakish level of lefty-common cross dominance when it came to her hands and motor skills.

 

That almost random thought-train drove him right back into the subtler comparison that he'd noticed the man had favored his right hand more than the left, though he'd felt smoothed out little calluses at the base of his fingers implying he used knives or blades of some kind regularly with both. He'd been a fighter, of some kind. Or at least practiced with his weapons of choice for the skin to blister and thicken there with time and repeated friction.

 

Definitely strong, and trembling; almost to the point of small, localized convulsions. And he knew he put them in him. In that voice. The plea, the demand. He had some idea, given how clear it was they had both very much been enjoying and gotten caught up in the intense ride, the harshly needy snap and determined tremble-stuttered roll of his hips to get more of Clint's sex back into him over and again. The kick and outline of his partner's shaft against his own belly when he leaned back using Barton's knees for leverage; the way his neckline tensed and hair flicked and swung with the heavy attempt to keep his head up instead of falling back: the way his blue firefly eyes refused to let it as if the view of Clint bucking up in tune under him was just as important. " _..stynja, lagr viedimadr minn._ " The pencil tapped at the punctuation, examining the words and trying _not_ to examine just how clear the sensations had been this time; even if he didn't know the somewhat familiar syllables, even if he wasn't sure if he was spelling it right: or if it was even supposed to be romanized. He didn't think it was Loki himself; but he couldn't shake the idea that both parts were less dream, and more along the lines of surfacing memory. And if that was the case, then who was he? Clint closed his eyes and poured over the dream in the right order again while he still could. There were days worth of ground coverage, secret spilling, killings, maimings, kidnappings and who knew what else that he didn't remember doing.. but knew were there, one way or another.

 

Had they come across this guy somewhere between Japan and Germany; and left him behind somewhere? Was he even real? If he was, why hadn't Loki snatched him? It felt like he needed help. Had, needed help? 'Years ago if he does exist, Clint.' some disgruntled part of his brain reminded him. That was still the one kind of problem that kept coming up with the selective amnesia that pissed him off though; the only way he knew about what he'd done was to make someone else spill the beans about it: and he always knew he'd done some characteristically bad shit, after he'd gotten tapped with the God-stick. Mind Stone. What-ever. No one among the people he'd been around or trusted after, had known everything. He'd been MIA, through most of it. Unaccounted for. Untraced and untracked.

 

No one seemed to have any solid, detailed answers as to what he'd been doing or where he'd been outside of the obvious until he'd shown up at base bearing a full arsenal of his usual tricks plus a few extras.

 

But, and as if the blank spots alone weren't enough? It was the feeling he'd done a whole lot more than what he had weaseled out of the others, that really rode his crack the wrong way. Not sex. Shut up and, he could ignore that kind of thing even if it had turned out to be one of the items on that half invisible list. It was like some asshat bureaucrat had taken hold of the sort of permanent black-marker redaction from his mission files and decided to sharpie out some pretty annoying parts of his personal recollection. Well. It was part annoyance, part blessing. Depended on what day he was looking at it and in what context: but mostly annoying. Annoying, and frustrating.

 

He'd been fine with it for years, for the most part. Been able to sink into Nat's don't go there advice. He could still ignore the concept of that and what it was hiding; until he'd gone back to Japan. Since he'd ran into that family in Tokyo, not knowing had started an itch in his brain, though. Big things. Little things. Associated, including these dreams; they had started to bother Clint. Because the woman didn't scream or throw anything at him. She didn't run, or try to hide. She wasn't young, but had nearly jumped out of her little market stall to grab him to a stop with her gnarled fingers to get a look at his face, and then? She had hugged him. Hard. With the sort of glad tears spilling from the corners of her eyes that had stopped everything for a few moments.

 

He'd taken it for something he'd done with the team, at first; until her son came away from an actual customer to ask him how his smiling dark-haired friend was, whether he was with him again in Tokyo, and whether he would like to take home another duck. He hadn't been to Tokyo with Banner, who probably wouldn't have been smiling about being on mission anywhere in that past-tense time frame anyway.

 

But he hadn't been with Stark, either. And they definitely hadn't taken home any whole, raw ducks like what the little stall was selling. The ribbing rights _alone_ would have marked that in his memory, even if. So he asked.. and, admittedly; only half regretted it. He took them at their word, though it was more than a little hard to imagine.

 

Still, and at the time, he'd been in a tailspin. Hunting Yakuza: and imagining Loki strutting off the train with a raw duck and bag of homegrown vegetables stuffed under one arm had given him a true and much needed smile. If it was true, no matter how weird the idea of him reaching above the bad-guy bar back then to save a few cars of civilians was: he would still pay money to have that particular memory back. Just for the visual alone. And okay, definitely the ribbing rights to carry with him when he met the fucker again at the end, he'd thought.

 

But it raised a lot of questions he was still failing at stomping firmly back into the cellars of his mind. Made him see the cracks in the door and see some motion he didn't understand under it. It made him doubt why. Why years, and prisons, and deaths, and sacrifices; progression he didn't want to acknowledge and changes he'd grudgingly heard about a few years earlier; and not remembering: why. The real, solid, truth of why he was still so fucking angry at Thor's adopted brother still slipped out of his sight. Tucked and locked firmly away behind the same cellar doors.

It wasn't like he was an angel himself. He didn't have the ego to try and tell himself he was anything but far, _far_ down and away from anything anywhere near that. He should have let go of it by now. Twelve years. They'd won. He should have been able to let it slip. So he'd killed, maybe tortured; manipulated and more. Bad, lots of bad; on him. On Loki.

 

But and here was the thing, _here_ was the piece that should have eventually had him throwing it away; no matter what pretty, self-serving labels he or anybody else tried to put on it: _ **Barton**_ had tortured. Killed. Manipulated plenty of people on his own, in his own ways. And a lot more than that; he'd been good at it. It was part of his job, but that didn't make him any more innocent of the facts. Facts that had been in place and going strong well before he'd ever even locked eyes on the Trickster. Who granted, _was_ a much better liar and manipulator than Clint was; but being better at it didn't change the fact it was a background they shared. Barton had killed more since --maybe a lot more;-- after Thanos had snapped his life and life's anchors away. So what did that make him? What right did that really give him to judge? Based on what? Empty spaces in his head and things other people couldn't explain to him?

 

Sometimes, just sometimes: during those five empty years as a vigilante; he had in the back of his mind, wondered if the rule Loki had on the table between him and Thanos would have been able to prevent what he had gone through to put him there. Prevented what everyone had gone through, was going through. And those thoughts spooked him. Made him feel a little guilty. Almost as dirty as he was.

 

The truly frightening part, to him though; was that even though he wanted to believe the Asgardian prince deserved at least some of it: all of that guilt and filth was aimed away from Loki. He didn't catch a speck of it. When those things were loaded up and flew, it was often aimed at a place and in a direction he himself wasn't entirely comfortable with even with all the anger; even if the cross-hairs in his head shifted to a very deserving target. A very deserving individual. And he couldn't understand why that was. He couldn't _know_. Not without finding a way to forcibly dig out things in his memory he wasn't sure enough about to make a much more agressive attempt feel worth it.

 

 _Maybe that was it._ Barton didn't remember, so he was stuck guessing at  and taking second party assessments. No closure. No steady ground to sink his heels into where that little gap in his memory was concerned, resulting in his fucked up balance? That was where it had really started. And he'd been there. Been a part of it. But he was stuck with that gap, that ungiving black curtain. A wooden cellar door in his brain, that may as well have been a foot of steel between him and the truth.

 

Not knowing with all certainty that he didn't know better, before he'd heard about the then unbelievable to Clint turn around Loki had started to make. That there weren't dozens or hundreds of people, or more; just like that tearfully thankful woman in the markets in Tokyo. That he would one day have to fully face the inevitability that it was a fact he didn't have the whole story. Stories? For all he knew, the glow-in-the-dark guy in his dream woods was one of those; had a few to tell.

 

Maybe they'd helped him. Maybe they'd sent him on his way after, happy if not more confident in himself and his own strength. A dude like that, would have to hide out of the eye of the general public without some serious assistance. Folks would flip out just getting a good look at that. Well. Flip out, or start drooling and taking pics and video for a new fan-site or some crap. Maybe he'd got snatched up by a makeup modelling agency or some shit? That'd be some world class product, if it could cover up the hues to that strange, dark, marked skin. Hm, yeah. Maybe, if he was alive and real; he was okay, and Barton would run into him again.

 

_And maybe Clinton, you shot him in the head or another vital a few times, and left his body in the mist under those pines. Right in one of those pretty, hypnotic, luminescent blue eyes of his. Might be that, Clint Francis Barton; you'll remember one day: go back to that spot in the woods to where-ever in what-ever cold-as-crap country he grabbed a hold of you in or vice versa? And find the remains of his once pretty corpse in the rotting needles along with the slugs you put in him._

 

_Really. Stop fooling yourself._

 

_Much, much more the likely; Francy-boy._

 

He sighed at the hateful little thought bubble that had popped up from the darkest recesses behind the cracked doors belonging to the aforementioned cellars of his brain, gave it a good mental kick to shut it up for the time being: and actually focused back on what he was scribbling into his self-imposed dream journal. Either way, he was currently stuck doodling around in circles on yet another set of pages dedicated to Thor's little brother, and the things that Clint associated with him in his mind, sleeping and otherwise. Maybe Bruce was right. Maybe he should have gone and asked him or Fury to find him a trustworthy shrink. Or both.

 

If not to deal with losing Laura? At least to deal with this bullshit; so he could finish grieving with his kids in fucking peace. Because sometimes dealing with the hole in his head was as bad, if not much more confusing. He knew that wasn't happening though. He knew himself well enough to know asking for help was too rough when it came to this. Right now, the idea was like looking to a serrated knife for comfort.

 

His phone rang abruptly, making him stop mid-reach for the last glass of actual coffee left in the cold pot and give the flash of the downward facing display on the table a narrow look similar to the existential threat he had aimed at the bottle of Hershey's that had so bitterly betrayed him earlier. _God._ He hoped it was Fury calling him in early. Or Bruce. Even picking up and hearing that semi-homicidal, emo-hello-kitty shithead on the other end was better than resorting to threatening the varied, non-renovatable components and condiments of his own kitchen.

Next, he'd be attempting to throttle the nearest broom. And imagining it was Parker, probably. Close enough physical resemblance. _Please, let the kindergartner brigade still be in bed out east, under curfew, and not in possession of my number. Crap. Are they back in Europe yet? What time is it in France; and is that skinny, mutated chihuahua-mouthed junior Stark edition capable of hacking his number out of Bruce's system?_

 

Who was he kidding. The kid wouldn't have to hack. Wanda was always leaving her phone unlocked while back at base, and he totally wouldn't put it past Parker to peek through her phone to snatch a few extra contacts if he'd ever caught it. _I literally can not, right now._

One look as he flipped the phone over was all it took.

 

_Incoming call from:_

GREEN MACHINE

 

" _**Thank** you...! _ " was groaned a little loud, and a lot grateful from half under his arm as his head hit the book in front of him and the phone was brought up to his ear. Bruce's voice hit him a second later. " You're ... wel-come? " another small pause and Clint almost smiled. " ..I think? Are you okay Clint? "

 

" Yeah, just in need of something to concentrate on that doesn't potentially involve multiple murders, inappropriate touching-- "

 

   " ..you know," Bruce interrupted. "  I have this doll here in the lab from Morgan's last visit. If you want, you can pay me an extended visit and show me where on the do--"

 

                                                                                 " _Omigod_ . Fucking **stop** . I'm old, Bruce. Three kids. Two _teenagers_ . And even I, know that joke is older than at least _one_ of them. " a few outraged screeches passed through his imagination, fueled by some very small but very real and unfortunate mistakes of his own over the years. " Besides that, you would have to explain to Pepper why you thought all was good with giving me the green light to inappropriately grope one of Morgan's high tech ' _dolls._ ' Cause.. _your_ idea, and I sure as shit ain't doing it. "

 

Well at least Banner could laugh these days. It was still in his voice when he started to answer. " Okay, _okay_. Sitrep, and speaking of: some dude took a pop shot at Pepper tonight in Minnesota, on her way back to the airport..  remember her visit to the Mayo Clinic Headquarters? Probably just another high-stress case taking it out on high profiles, but Nick got all twitchy when they found an AbSit patch and second gun in his man-purse: so he wants you to put a quick team together to scrutinize the details in Rochester for us just in case, and meet up with her in Chicago when she swaps from the heli to the jet. Escort her the rest of the way. See if she remembers any other details. That kind of thing. "

 

" Sure thing. " Mention of one of the world's most renowned cancer treatment and research facilities did not help him keep from throwing his fist into the nearest breakable object, but he managed to keep from it anyway; and started back the way he'd come down to the kitchen with the intent of snagging civvies for this one, since he was basically playing distant supervisor slash comforting familiar face. " She's okay, yeah? Since she's swapping birds in Illinois instead of across the lake? "

 

Pepper was doing good work. The kind of work that was helping families like his every, single, day. Fighting E.G.A.C. . He couldn't do that. He couldn't do that and stay sane, anyway. He'd see Laura in every failure, and what she might've lived to see, live to do; in the successes. He loved Pepper for getting in it up to her elbows; he did. He couldn't lay even a needle of blame at Tony's grave for all of that, even in the rare instances when he did get stupid drunk; which was the only time he really, really wanted to. He stayed away from the bars as much as possible these days, for that exact reason. Hangovers were bad enough.

 

Hangovers topped with terrible, wracking guilt for the stupid shit you remember saying when you're so tilted you can't tell your hand from your glass or care if your ass actually found a chair versus the floor or a curb was something else entirely. He was lucky. Neither of the two guys that had to hear him out depressed and sloshed on liquid depressants to boot had a second thought about having his back by sitting through that fiasco, listening to Clint, disconnecting him from all sources when he got himself properly fucked up; and keeping their mouths shut, after. Pepper was an awesome, if sometimes scary Lady. He loved her and Morgan to pieces. Neither of them, or Tony's memory; deserved to get hit with the stupid, angry end of his grief machine. It was bad enough Bruce and Nick had to power their way through it. " Yeah, she's fine. Years with Tony _really_ must have trained her nerves, even before that last fight. Dude got right up in her _face_ , Clint. Bowled Happy and one other bodyguard over before he pulled the first gun: I watched the footage. "

 

" Sounds like I need to have another talk with Mister Hogan about leaving the front line to the younger guys and girls I tossed his way. " Barton couldn't help but be a little exasperated with that thought as he uncovered the bedroom dresser and put Bruce on speaker. Happy Hogan was used to keeping his ground with more stubborn, headstrong men and women than Barton. And that was _saying_ something, sometimes. He was proving tough to talk down, unsurprisingly. " Again. "

 

" He's trying to protect Pepper and Morgan the way he couldn't protect Tony. You know that, right? He's not done mourning, Clint. _No one_ is. He'll be headed back to Europe soon enough though, after the dedication. " went unanswered as Barton adjusted his shoulder buckles and started to strap his 'girdle' on under his pecs to give as little seam and stick as possible, counting the weaponry attached in his head and then re-checking it before he tugged a sassily layered, side-buttoned vee tee he barely remembered picking up in Korea over his head and into place. " _Anyway._ " Clint picked up a few seconds of long silence later. " I'm getting prepped now. " a glance at the time on his phone. " I'll be inbound within the bottom half of the hour. Chicago isn't that far compared to the other locales I've been in and out of lately. We'll be back in New York before mid-day if we really crack it after I get the team in mind ran down fast enough: which I'm sure she'll want with Morgan still back home upstate. " Tooled, square-studded leather and latex armbands: packed with skinny utility toys.

 

" I'll tell Pepper to wait for you at that Greek place around the corner then, and you guys can chill over breakfast before heading this way? She probably hasn't had anything other than in-flight snacks since last night between the recounts and actually getting to the helipad. "  Matching cuffs tucked a pair of discreet mini-bows. Swapped out the plastered jeans for a more beloved and ancient ripped pair, complete with 'wallet' chains and topped off with his favorite steel-toed combat bros, furnished with the concealed knives tucked comfortably in at the ankles, as well as the soles. " The place with the lumpy donuts? "

 

" ...they're called _Loukoumathes_ , Clint. They're supposed to look like that. "

 

" I can't even pronounce that word, man. Not even gonna try. But, cool. " was followed quick and effortless as he tightened his laces and hooked and tucked a few newer accessorizing tools in. " And they're still lumpy donuts. They also taste good. I'll bring you some, if they survive the trip? "

 

" Oh. Oh _Clint._ " was the exaggerated sound of mock disappointment. Banner had acquired a decent sense of humor during his time in space, he had to admit that. Sometimes he wondered just where it had come from, during what he'd personally dubbed Bruce Banner's Asgardian Adventures. Other times, he suspected he knew it wasn't Valkyrie, and that was.. oddly, almost a cringe worthy sort of comforting. " _Promises_ , Clint. We both know you'd have to buy four or five bags to even make it over Ohio alone between Pepper and Happy. Add in needing at least one for them to bring back to Morgan to annihilate? " Clint huffed out an audible snort of agreement. True that. " And, let's not even talk about the spew of Russian curses upon you and yours Wanda's potential disappointment with you will bring; when she finds out you're buying me fresh, tasty, goodness-filled sweets and not bringing _her_ any..? "

 

" Share. "

 

" Hell no! You get her _her own!_ " and, silence. He looked over to see the hang-up had been another little punch line. Well that and probably Bruce actually trying to have the last word in presenting his not so subtle demands for freshly made, honey-saturated sweet-stuffs smuggled across state lines. Managing to figure out Wanda wasn't coming to pick the kids up after all, since she was back on base; he had a last look at himself in the mirror, and discovered he had pulled off just the look he was going for. Style-punk, with muscle. All he needed was the guyliner slash mascara and a few more tattoos. He was still contently insistent on flying the one-fingered salute at both of those ideas though. One hand for each.

 

That aside? It was a good thing he'd been mostly forgiven his stumbling along, and granted special clearance again. And he was still his own pilot. He was the walking, talking nightmare of every TSA employee in existence, everywhere; otherwise. Well. Maybe not the ones who managed to get past eval with the intent and enjoyed past-time of frisking dudes like him down. Just as a start. Earcuff, simpler earring please. The staples. Those were hard to grab and yank. A little hair gel and we 'fix' the sleep-sloppy mess that was situated on top of his head. Wedding ring stays on the dresser, hooked to the underside of Laura's earring tree as always.

 

_Full. Stop._

 

He stared at the gold band halfway to it's usual ' _on-the-job_ ' place and turned it once between his fingers; letting the light from the night stand behind him catch and swim along the surface. For the hundredth time he found himself asking that question. _That ... wasn't really and truly necessary any more; was it?_

 

The creak of his own door yanked his eyes up to find Lila frozen stuck in place on the other side; staring at it with -- _well._ \-- Probably pretty much the same half-numb, pained expression he'd had on his face at catching it himself. He didn't catch himself staring back; but she did: lips folding in between her teeth. Face turning away, eyes wet for a few breaths: before his little girl pushed up that smile, and without having to ask said " I can drive us this morning. I'll call uncle Nick if any of us need a ride home. "

 

" Thanks, baby girl. " Was all he could think to say as he hung the ring in its place next to his wife's, and probably went unheard anyway; as Lila turned and escaped into the darkness of the hallway again, likely to the safety of her own room.

 

He pulled on his jacket. He pocketed his phone. And an extra set of cartridges for his wrist-bows. Truck keys found their way into his hand last. His eyes caught past the little silver filigree tree where their wedding bands and all Laura's favorite ear-sparklies still hung along with those silly black lacquered, google-eyed silver snake earrings Cooper had bought his Dad the year before the purple menace had put his finger and thumb together.

 

A quick kiss to his thumb and he pressed it to the too-small part of the photo that had her face on it, letting his eyes and thoughts linger on her a little while longer. Those old conversations about the job and the team drug across his mind like warmed over needles, shredding everything else for the moment. " I'm good and truly outnumbered now, huh babe? Do me a solid, and watch out for me and the rest of ours from up there, will ya please? Game over is not an option at all any more. "

 

And he was shutting off the light; he was down the hall. He was poking his head in Nathaniel and Cooper's room to raspberry stomachs before he tucked them back in and fled down the stairs. Out, down the steps: and away. Not that Clinton Francis Barton could, or would ever be able to escape. Which was  mostly okay. He didn't really want to. He wasn't ready. The pain was terrible, and unbearable. But it was his, and he needed it right now. For his kids. And sometimes, just as a reminder that he was, in fact; still alive to feel it.

 

Even if he didn't always feel like he was.

 

Even if, like a few hours ago; he sometimes felt like his dreams were more real and more probable than what his life had turned into.

 

###  .\\\\\\\LOKI////.

.////M.A.S.T.E.R. HOME FACILITATION SYSTEM\\\\\\\\.

.////PLANET FOUR (FORMERLY RAHSHIR II) - SECTION H\\\\\\\\.

.//// HIGH SECURITY SALES AND QUARANTINE: MID-PLANETARY DAY?\\\\\\\\.

.\/\/.PRIVATE HEMI-CEREBRAL CONNECTION IN PROGRESS.\/\/.

.\/\/.OBSERVATIONAL PERMISSIONS : ACQUIRED.\/\/.

 

                                            This had to be a dream.

 

                         He knew in a way, it was; but still.

 

    He couldn't remember how long he'd even been having it.

 

He remembered the fires and the blood. The taste of desperation. Weapons fire. The swing and fling of blades when those had run dry on their end. Thor. His not-brother, always in his field of vision; a part of that machine as much as he was. Deaths. Those in front of them. Those beside them. They fell in random order. Or as random as could be expected. Minutes that might have been hours, that had felt like days; constant unceasing motion. Not to move forward, not to advance. To stand. To let what and whom ever was thrown into their space come; and be broken against them.

 

There she was. Across the line and little behind it on the far side. That someone he knew, the welcome observer who didn't belong in the memory caught at the corner of his eye, and faded away again before he could even turn his head in the least to look at the flitting, flickering shadow she was here: though a small half smile tilted at one corner of his mouth as he felt her presence shift to settle into his own shadow. She had followed him careful and quiet through his mind for who knew how long now: and seen much worse from his life. Much worse, and much better from him. Seen this too, who knew how many times. His very personal guest.

 

Suddenly, Loki was standing back to one side; watching the final pieces of the wall he had been a part of crumple and collapse around them. Those kinds of movements happened sometimes, when viewing these memories. He found himself looking up through the breaches and cracked observation glass at the monumental black shadow of the Sanctuary II, at the impassive lines of stark white lights that striped along the high contours. He had known better. Catching sight of this particular ship intercepting their path, he _should have_ anyway. This hadn't been a battle. Not a defense, either; no matter what enthusiasm his brother had pumped them full of. No more than a few branches caught sideways in a stream were a dam.

 

His head turned, not needing to look directly to know what he would see. A slow, small motion; just enough to see the wide-shots of blinding energy what fighters Thanos' ship had dispatched that were still being avoided spear into the void of space in his peripherals. Heimdall had kept well to the plan. He was certain, at some point in his life; he had been taught what happened to those who entered the Bifrost's event aurora from the wrong angle. At the moment, just the same: the chill of his spite still pushed him towards wishing the worst on those in the offending support craft that didn't move fast enough to avoid it.

 

No, this hadn't been a battle. It hadn't been a defense. For the hundredth time, looking back to his not-brother as the broken twigs on their little branches were taken note of, and he started to push forward; Loki named this for what it had been.

 

A distraction, and little more. The rest, was sacrifice. And, more personally; a debt being paid.

 

" _You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you._ "

 

A debt that might not have come their way if he had stopped being so clingy and peeled away from the flock instead of hanging onto the tiny hope that it wasn't too late or too early to grab onto some small semblance of a real life. He'd known in the breathless seconds it had taken to recognize the shadow of the mechanical behemoth. Too early in the game. He should have left. He knew who that was. Who led this. Pushed this slaughter. What they had come for. If not who. Both. How many times during this fight had he been too aware of those white lights along the 'wings' of that ship following him like eyes? How many times had he bared his teeth through a parry, a slice, a kill, remembering?

 

" _You think you know pain?_ "

 

He remembered pausing, left a little behind to feel the last groan and snap of their line of defenders as it turned into a counter-charge. The constant booming hum and crack of the Bifrost pulling round after round after round of Asgardians to the distant and they hoped silent by comparison safety of the grass and stone of Norway's coast. The way his body had slowed down to a near stop when he could no longer hear it, and that silhouette slipped into his peripherals; mind struggling frantically to keep focus. Unbound, he had been a fly who'd stuck his legs into a teaspoon of honey and panicked to get out when he saw the thumb coming down: even though he knew damned well it was more likely to end his life that much more quickly. Better to drown than be crushed. Maybe.

 

Only; it wasn't his life alone that was going to be lost. He had come in person. Fleeing now, was pointless. Fleeing now, would have just goaded them into following the people he'd re-attached himself to; what little of them were left alive. There were three choices left, if he was going to see everything through. Make the lies and manipulations and sacrifices worth it. Like everything else, each choice had a price. Like it should be this close to the end of the line, none of them were looking very tasty. But he had his tripwires and safety nets. Those would stay in place no matter what would happen after this. He might break a few today. Maybe most of them. Hopefully, _only_ most. Loki didn't want to break his winning record. What sort of mark would _that_ leave on his reputation?

 

" _He will make you long for something sweet as pain._ "

 

And half slipping among the corpses: it was far too late not to accept that, too. Though he would be damned if he let him have it all. He probably was damned anyway. He'd come to terms with that though. A long, _long_ time ago.

 

Every step brought blackness, from there. As if his mind was trying to close its eyes to what was coming. The new thread of the plan he strung together one piece per step, one piece for every lifeless body he passed. Those that were theirs, those that were his. The acceptance. Oh, that look. He knew very well what he was heading towards. Loki, knew. There was no surviving this easily. Not for him. He would be lucky, if he did. And that wasn't his, really; luck. Not that kind. History had proven that, time and again and again. That, and all the other blessings that came with it; belonged to his brother. He got the curses. Which was fine. If he could he'd take this one and run too. Keep going. Beat him into the ground under his feet, or at least hear Thanos stumble on his footprints.

 

A low mist slunk into the lingering, creeping blackness that pounded in around them, starting to take shape; something else, _somewhere_ else growing out of the shadows of the dead and wreckage of one memory step by smooth, determined step. He had re-lived this in his dreams how many times now? A hundred? A thousand? Trying to remember how, exactly this had ended.. and always just missing the very last piece that would have ended his uncertainty. Whether he could trust himself enough. Not that it wasn't too late for that kind of thing. He'd given in and accepted whatever, this was; some time ago.

 

He couldn't hear the words any more, not that he didn't know them. He watched himself kneel among the age softened needles at their feet, the spotted moss that hadn't been on the ship, but he knew was firmly in another place: another time. He watched himself with an almost numbed feeling of disappointment as roots and earth formed, and fallen beams slid upward into aged, uncut, upright, old gnarled wood chafed with plaques of rich bark, scarred only by the passing hungry need of wildlife that had left their marks in the spotting layers of thin snow too. He saw that one little piece of night-dimmed color. Holly berries and those sharp, inwardly scalloped leaves in the snow; just barely catching enough starlight to call out to him still; even from this different angle. He had never taken a mirror out or doubled himself without the enchantments to ever answer that question in those days. Never shown himself outside of the dark places during the Dark Hours to ask him either. He didn't want him to see the familiar shapes of his face. Didn't want him to see even the smallest of efforts made to change the tones and cadence of his voice. And he would have. Curious. Perceptive. Perceptive and Accurate. Another hunter. Almost like him. That was what had drawn him in in the first place. Kept him from taking the next step when he'd been spotted and grazed, and run out of what grip those eyes had him in; instead of letting him catch up. Letting him grab hold.

 

_So. We're going to visit one of these next._

 

He admitted, he wasn't really trying to control the course, at the moment. Where and when in his memory wasn't so important. It killed time, not that he had a true sense of it here. He was letting his mind wander again; drifting from one song to another as they came to him. Like how some people grabbed a playlist and left it on shuffle. They knew what was there, but that didn't mean they knew what order it was coming up in without looking.. if even that. The colors would have been muted to anyone else in the dark, but he was no human; and no true Asgardian, either. Once, he'd attributed that to practice, and his natural comfort with more nocturnal hours making his mind translate things a little differently because of that. But the more likely truth was in his blood's heritage. Day and night both, were deep and overcast in Jotunheim. His eyes searched for the tiny space between the spear-like trees for the stars, hands tucked one over the other at his navel before he gave that up. There was only one place the moon would be spotted in this forest, and Laufeyson knew from where that stone half-circle formed itself he wouldn't see it from where his mind had rooted him to watch. May be, it wasn't even there. There were a lot of forests like this one on Terra. On Earth. They'd run and enjoyed a list of other activities between and under the trees there.

 

He couldn't see more than the giant's hand by the time his attention shifted back and it raised his memory up up off the forest floor. He could barely see his _own_ outline. Hm.. so much for the intermission. The guttural hiss to his words were more than the lack of air being funneled in and out of his lungs. For that, he had to smile. A little. His defiant nature always did get him into as much trouble as it did fun.

 

" _You_ , " At least, he had gone down truly fighting, stabbing " _will_ **_never_ ** _be;_ " with every breath. Even when that was all he had true option left to use; without betraying himself and what he was doing. What he'd accepted breaking his life to do. " _a God._ " The branches formed closing in like shots fired from all directions, the transition completed with the barest brush of breeze stirring them after; and the mist shallowed as the darkness hollowed. He had missed it again, and had the distinct feeling once again that his own mind was working against him. _Annoying._

 

Thanos had made good on the Other's promise though, even if he wasn't dead. That much, he had to admit. Out of all the bad, the worst; the mass chunks that truly hurt about that entire scenario: had nothing to do with _his_ self. And everything to do with the bodies he had to pass --people, _his_ people; who had died because of _him_ \-- to get to the end of that chapter. He'd caught hold of something frighteningly warm when that defiance had been stirred up again by the golden-haired Godling he'd been raised with in the elevator. And what _was it_ with him, and awkward, meaningful conversations in elevators _anyway_? The sharp turn where he and his brother had started to mend their relationship, with just a few simple words of recognition, acknowledgement. Even if some of them were still said in that backwards way Thor always framed everything. And, the first gnawings of real regret. If he hadn't gone back for them, all of them would have died. But if he hadn't stayed with them; if he hadn't felt the need to hang onto that feeling that he might not have to be alone for a little longer: many more of them would have lived.

 

_I blame Barton. This is what happens when you remind a doomed monster he has a heart._

_Oh wait. Look. Speak of the devil, as they say._

He thrust that laughing jab back into the raw corner, as far away from the surface and his beloved little guest as he possibly could. Banished it; and let the dream sink in.

 

The night in this one was a humid sort of frigid cold, as he had remembered. And as dark. The clouds covered half the sky, and the trees blotted out the rest. They had been making their way back through the last western stretch of northern Eurasia; taking a long, quiet path towards the near-ancient catacombs they were --for the time being-- calling home. He'd taken to spending a good deal of time outdoors; mostly distracting himself from the otherwise constant anxieties that rode him like batches of lamprey rode a shark. He wasn't the only one, of course; and his current self heard the other's motions this time before he heard his own. He had come out with the intention of talking to him anyway. Just, not like this.

 

To his left. Down the slope a bit. He couldn't see either; not because of the darkness, that had never bothered him: it was for the trees. They were wild pines; and uncut: so their branches hung far lower than the trimmed and combed planted forests they had gone through elsewhere.

 

It took a moment to find him, of course. Not because he didn't know where he was. Because even knowing where he was, Barton was good at blending in even though he hadn't a true pinch of anything resembling Loki's own excess ability; something he had admired and enjoyed at times: and something that had thoroughly annoyed him at others. He remembered, watching as his Huntsman drew the string back in silence; the odd combination of annoyed and grateful he had been when Clinton had taken that one silent single step into his path with the arrow leveled. Watched and listened from his distance further back as Barton lowered it a bit with mild confusion as his younger self clipped a few words of mildly irate admonition to get him to palm the arrow rather than keep it nocked.

 

He found himself able to move forward to hear; not that he really needed to: and did so from under one of the higher-hanging branches, knowing they would move soon enough. " -just... wasn't expecting you out here is all, sir. "

 

" Yes. _Well._ Stop calling me that. " Had come out moderately flat, for him. By this stage, Clint had only called him sir in private to irk him. And it usually worked, if only for a little while. " Just because we have a place to rest does _not_ mean I enjoy being so .. _cloistered_ , all the time, hm? " the small scoff and adjustment to one sleeve; he had glanced him up and down. " Besides, these woods are nice. _Clean_. " and before Barton could ask anything about that comment --because he had seen he wanted to-- he asked first. " Hunting again? Spotted any tracks that look viable? "

 

" He asks like he's hunted before. " The man had been getting sassier with him, since Tokyo. Not that he minded. In fact it was refreshing at times. Enjoyable. Tempting, to trust completely. Looking back, he thought he had been very blind to the reality that he had in fact started to trust this one early on, too. " I _have_ hunted before, Barton. " got him a disbelieving tip of the other brunette's head, brief raise of brow and high grin. " Really? Something that was still moving? I mean.. other than on a gilded cart, _your highness_? " with the last, he'd given a quick but deep, flourished bow, extending his bow-hand to one side with the grip still in hand.

 

" Don't make me close the distance to slap you. " held just a decent amount of tease to the tone, though he had kept a sliver of dry warning under the playfulness that; watching it from this angle he realized was completely ruined by the near grin he gave back in return. " Yes, I've bloody well been _hunting_ ; you tart. The All-father took us often enough when we younger, and; I'll admit to having done so more than enough well after he'd stopped going with either of us, and with or without my not-brother. I _have_ brought home enough kills on my own to say so. " as if by way of explanation, he had tacked on without thinking: " Wild pheasant was one of my mother's favorite meals. Said those raised in a pen never tasted the same. "

 

He couldn't see it from where he was now, with Clint's back to him; but he knew that had surprised him a little. As had the kind way he'd spoken about it, and his family. Former family. Whatever. It had shocked him a little as well when the look had made him review it; pulling them both into a brief and awkward quiet that he was all too happy to snap up, before Barton asked another question. The man was full of those, and the personal ones came up far more often when they found themselves alone; and Loki allowed him to bring down his guard. He was realizing he was also breaking his own rules, giving him so much for free. " So. Have you? "

 

" ..sorry, _what_? Did you just, call me a .. ** _tart_?** "

 

That had made Loki grin, and even laugh a little; skipping past the tart business while enjoying the fact that was what had distracted him. This was part of what was fun about Clint; the little surprises. He had been expecting an entirely different question. " Seen any tracks, Clint. _Have, you._ " there was more than a little smugness to the purposely gentled tone, that he realized now held a great deal more affection even then than he had known, or intended. His past self had caught Barton staring again; trying to pry pieces of who he was out of his features: and had come to enjoy that too. It was unsettling, at first. Some rare times in China, it still had been. But by now, he remembered how he had come to enjoy how distracted his silent, visual prying made the human man. And that was funny to him, given his usual pinpoint-accurate level of focus. He'd come to find it endearing rather than threatening; being found a worthy enough puzzle to have the full force of it aimed or pinned on him now and again. Charming, even. And a bit of a challenge at times, not to yank him into the labyrinth and lead him through to every corner dark and otherwise; to fully give his inner workings and treasures away on a whim.

 

This one wasn't as ignorant as the rest, and Barton spent enough time hovering nearby to have seen more of him than the majority. By now; they had already come to a point where in a pinch: a certain look or expression conveyed enough for Clint Barton to act on his behalf. Or vice versa. Or in concert with. He hadn't had that in a while; a good, _long_ while: and he found he liked it, against his better judgement. Maybe it was the location. He couldn't very well have called on _her_ to accompany him in this as he had centuries past, after all. Her position was much more restricting than his. He'd already made his requests of her by this point. She'd already accepted them, accepting he knew best. He really had missed Celt. More so after he'd said his piece. But, this wasn't really about her. Not just her. Barton was different; higher up on the rungs, father down the road: closer to him. He refocused.

" ..A few. " Came the answer after a second or two. That offset in their odd chemistry never kept them from conversing. He had liked that too much to allow it, and had the impression early on that once he'd accepted that he could? So had Clint. Most Terrans seemed to only half-hear the words that came out of his mouth, and spat out half baked responses accordingly. Barton though? Whenever they had a conversation, he was attentive; thorough in trying to understand the intent and motive of an order or request --he claimed, so he could serve it better with fewer margins for mistake; which Loki also liked-- and actually took a little time to think about what was said to him before he asked for more, if he ever asked for that much before he ran with it. He was also patiently tenacious; which, was as much fun with the right subjects as it was agitating with the wrong ones.

 

" The doe and stag are too much meat to drag with us. " By this point, he had been thoroughly impressed with Barton; and a little amused by small, testing, stand alone comments like this one. He'd skated over so many dark things in Barton's history; and yet he was like this. This had to be his wife's influence. Or his children. Or both. He remembered thinking often, how lucky they were. You had to really look with how well he turned the truth under; but he carried them, their influence on him; everywhere and into everything.

 

He remembered the softer smile for said thoughts, he'd worn in replying. " _And_ , would take too long to clean, bleed and cure to make any use of it _before_ we arrived back home. " had made Clint smirk well enough to show one of his dimples, before he had nodded and motioned to his right. " There's some rabbit out here we can probably flush out of their burrows to bring back to the bunker for a better breakfast. The birds are all either gone south or too skinny to bother with. Unless, his _highness_ is too interested in his walk through the trees, to join the likes of _me_? "

 

And there was that kind of challenge, as well. _Cheeky mortal._ He remembered the first time he'd dared to call him that, in _that_ tone. The little plane, over the Pacific. Clint had been piloting, and Loki, bored half out of his skull; had opted to sit in the co-pilot's seat: watching at first. And then, asking him half a hundred questions about how piloting the thing worked. Barton had weaseled the fact he was a decent pilot -if with a very different sort of craft- out of him very easily during that part of the trip. What ships, transports, personal vehicles. Where and what battles. How he used to slip out and take his skiff out to rediscover crags and caves and every little piece of Asgard he came across while looking for more doorways: passing it off to himself as a trading the information Clint was curious about in exchange for what he himself was curious about. He had enjoyed that conversation too, in truth. It wouldn't have gone as far if he hadn't, and it passed the time over the water far more pleasantly than the other options.

 

Though the instruments and controls were, well.. rustic at best, and all over the place versus the compact panels and simplified hand wheels he was used to, it was interesting, to Loki; enough that he had even taken a turn at the stick when Barton was comfortable with it: and found he liked flying the airplane a great deal more than the power-everything behind an Asgardian vehicle. There was a little wonder to it, that the technology took away; and a little more yet than that, thinking about how the progression of his adopted people's own too-smooth tech had some day in their distantly forgotten history probably hadn't been very far from something just like that. That, was _very_ interesting; and very _enjoyable_ an experience to him. Fun. _Real_ , sweetly raw, and untainted with intent _fun_. Enough that they had actually stayed at the tiny airport during their next stop along the way rather than whatever place Clint had initially planned, so Barton could see him through a few other basic exercises and lessons. One of the other agents had offered to take his place, at one point; but Loki had preferred Clint already: both as instructor, and company.

 

Loki followed the memory through the wood, chattering a bit still: mostly Clint ribbing him for his very clearly outdated-by-Terran-standards use of language: his own argument being that he would take sounding slightly 'outdated' and refined, over sounding like a half-bred churl. Which, only got him a grin and shake of Clint's head before he'd commented that he had just made his point for him. " **_Churl_ ** .. I have got to teach you to relax your language, if you're going to play at ' _King of the World_ ' for even a few days, man. Especially _this_ one. Seriously.. I don't think I've so much as seen that word in a book that wasn't either written four hundred-ish years ago, or one of those period romances Laura tries to hide behind the bake pans and our headboard back home. _Churl_ . " another laugh at the word, and he shook his head. " The fuck, does that word even actually _mean_ anyway? "

 

He hadn't bothered answering, in part because one of what they were looking for had darted out from behind a tree further up, not that he had exactly known what it was at that particular moment. They had both snapped to attention and for it the moment the motion and size was registered; and they both had hit. One arrow from the eye: and one silvery thin blade in its ear cavity. Clint was looking at him with a serious, and very satisfying expression of impressed disbelief. " ...what? I told you I used to hunt pheasant. Their heads are a good deal smaller than a... what _is_ that, anyway? "

 

" ..that's a _rabbit_. "

 

" _Oh_. They look very different from what ours look like back home. "

 

He followed them all the way, his guest proving she was still with him by playing shadow games alongside him between the trees.

 

The agreement to quiet down and take turns. The reactive shove he gave Clint when he took one of his kills that sent the archer sprawling on his ass in the needles, the only one who could get away with laughing at his childish reaction and teasing him for being too slow in his involvement with their quieted and spotty conversation to be earnest about hitting his mark. The candy bar and canteen break around one in the morning had just started, when it went off.

 

Another sudden explosion of white light and pain so hot, so bright, he lost sight even of his current self. It was mind shattering. He was fairly certain the distant scream he was hearing, was his own; but he couldn't concentrate enough to confirm that, or anything else while it pulsed through him; searing pain that wrapped around his neck at the shorthairs and crawled down his spine and outward: as if someone had locked a still-molten collar into the back of his neck and snapped it closed to char his skin and cook the muscle surrounding. His bones, hurt.

 

Thankfully, she was indeed right there: and the relief of her snatch and grab came swifter this time. That delicate dancing shadow  whipped up and swelled; snapped around him like the jaws of some welcome predator: dragging him swiftly into an all-encompassing darkness that outdid any night he had ever seen in his long life. It was like the endless black between stars; and ten times more comforting in its quieted presence than it was deep as the pain dissipated and his senses wove themselves back together. Loki's consciousness just floated there for a while, as the first song started. He didn't know how long, or care; except that it was long enough for that dim, distant red and gold to give some greater semblance of light as he found himself again; and for him to drift in small, extremely gentle nudges, tugs and fragile touches from the shadow tucked in under the branches of the singer's lamp-light.

 

He had come to cherish that voice, over time. Even if he hadn't the slightest idea how much of it had passed; he understood that hearing it meant he wouldn't feel whatever pain he knew by now he was still enduring, somewhere. He was far out on the edges of her mind again, but being brought closer; the female voice just silken tones and humming cadence. A lullaby, maybe. Or a love song. Or sad song? He couldn't quite tell just yet. If what he had heard in the dozens of times he had been brought closer was any indication, she did like love songs; and sad songs, the best.

 

He had heard a few Asgardian ballads. Terran songs he recognized as being from previous eras as well as one or two more recent songs he knew from playing with the radios in cars and the trash-phone Clint had once given him on their way through Moscow: mostly because he'd been curious, and because Clint had turned off the GPS and locked the camera function just to keep him from indulging his curiosity in what they both considered dangerous ways that might point their location out to others, looking for them. Some she had sung, he couldn't recognize what language they were in; just that they were sung stirringly well. She had the kind of voice that drew a person in; that made you throw away every other thought, every other sensation, close your eyes: and just listen, just feel _that_.

 

Speaking with her though, was rare; and often brief. But then this wasn't that sort of place; and she never expressed herself with just her _words_ , or her songs either. It was a good deal _more_ than that. Which didn't truly surprise him, given the nature of their contact as he knew it. He knew her name, and knew what it meant before she had offered to tell him: which had given her a pleased surprise .. something he was just as pleased to feel as much as hear married together in the strangeness of sharing each other's thoughts, each other's minds.

 

He knew her, in ways that outbid the ways he didn't. He didn't need to see her face to feel the press of her concern, when ever she brought him here, away from the constant trips through his memories he had gotten used to feeling or seeing her follow him through. Through the ever playing theatres of his memories. He didn't need to see her eyes to know that he was in some kind of fatal, mortal danger; physical and otherwise. Or, that she was waiting; much more impatient than the endless lull of these drifting moments implied: for him to be safe enough, well enough, to explain more.

 

She was helping distract him. Helping keep Loki's mind from being crushed against the weight of the pain of what, and who ever had him at the moment. And though he had fought that idea at first; struggled and demanded, and defied her gentle grip once that impression had been given? He had come very swiftly to understand that this was a _lasting_ situation; and sometimes wondered just how much of his sanity he might not have _left_ , if not for the recollections she helped him reconstruct on the edge of his own already impressive mind; and retreats that pulled him fully into what he had once guessed correctly was hers.

 

There had been a time,  between songs and about halfway through the growth of their unique relationship; when he had asked if she could take him into some of her memories. He remembered the reaction vividly even now, as he came close enough to make out the edges of some of the words: the burst of emotions that had shot through the complex rifling of her mind. Not uncertainty or distrust, but heavy regret; and disappointment. A sort of sad loneliness for the answer that might have made his eyes wet, if he had felt it as a whole being rather than the honest little edges of it. It was not in _him_ , no: but regret in the fact she had so few to offer in return, and even fewer that she thought she could or should share while he was like this. While he was broken, this badly. The clear and true sense that even then.. most of her memories were that horrible. Ugly. Painful beyond what most people bore and kept their clarity of mind, rather than locking themselves so deep inside it that they hadn't even known it had ended: or worse.

 

' _All I've known is this place.._ ' was such a simple sentence on it's own. A mere six words, that carried so much hurt and desire and anger behind them; they made his own similar feelings both past and present feel minuscule. Feeble and flimsy. Weaker than the tendrils of a decades old spider web in some far, deep corner of a room completely forgotten by time. It had nearly broken his heart all over again; taking in the sheer magnitude of differences in the comparison.

 

_Broken, it._

 

Not the cracks and sharp fissures his so-called family had left behind. Looking back, as deep and far as that simple, fifteen hundred year comedy had stretched? It was closer to what he'd felt standing under that steel mesh walkway and reaching in past it, unseen by all but that pair of pleading blue eyes; and forcing himself to meet them as evenly as he could to finish saying it. Finish locking away every smile and laugh, every day, every single moment and breath that he had spent healing with that man. Loki hadn't lost his last friend, companion, teacher and student: his lover. He had stood there, looked him in the eyes; and _given_ him away. He'd written himself out of that man's memories: against his wishes. Everything else was or had iced over. But that? That still burned. That one was still bleeding.

 

" _..I bind you._ " Finishing those last three words had ripped him open all over again when he'd done it. Made bearable, pre-existing wounds crack and widen, stripped of their scabs and still-sensitive new skin; and dug a fresh, deeper slash so harsh and long it crossed over and dwarfed them all. The only consolation in that, was in the fact he had --in all ways that counted-- likely preserved that man's life, and ability to continue on with it unrestrained.

 

 _Yes. It was very like that feeling, having to digest that._ Here was this beautifully pure creature, this female; caring for him with such gentleness and affection, protecting him without question or caution, or need beyond this little companionship from losing the only things of true worth he had that were his. And the most experience, the most enjoyable interaction she had; was coming from _him_ , and their trips into memories like the ones they had just come from. Such simple, basic things were denied her otherwise: through the bondage she wouldn't explain, and through the fact that if there had been any of her own to explore before she had been put into it? She didn't possess _access_ to those memories.. or a way to find the doors _to_ them. And that didn't sit well with him. That, was beyond wrong.

 

She had tried to console him almost immediately when he had first seen that. She still did, when she felt him thinking about it. Which of course, only made it worse. Only made him feel, like what he had to offer was not nearly enough. Like she deserved so much better than this. No, _definitely_ not enough. Not here. Not like this; a presence unable to take part beyond watching. Invisible to everything but him, otherwise unattended. He came to the realization a while ago; that he more than cared about Leigh. He wanted to give her those things, or at least set her loose on the ever expanding worlds she couldn't see and run with her; enjoy the knowledge if not the sight and sensation of her picking her own way through every one. Making her own way. He could run that road and smile. He loved her, like she was his own blood. As much as he had loved his mother, Frigga.

 

So he kept a fitting title tucked away for Leigh; closest to the parts of his heart she tried to shy away from out of respect for what privacy he could have, in this situation; no matter how sweet and innocently curious she was about it and the things she hadn't experienced yet: and sealed it in place with the vows that kept him not only going, but growing strong again regardless of the horrific blender of fire that visited him more than often enough.

 

' _Lo..?_ '

 

His attention was snapped back with that single syllable. Her pet name for him making Loki smile lopsidedly as he found form again. The dark was veined with light; red and gold and a soft fiery orange that made it feel like someone had taken the flames from a hundred thousand candles and pulled them tight as taffy: a string made of dancing, gently pulsing dim light pinned against a great oak from leaf to root. It was rare, by comparison; to end up this close. So close that the tight tangle of those branches of dancing light brushed against his features and made him smile, broadly; at the immediate sense of relief, excitement, and joy just to know he was well and present. It was ... infectious.

 

' _News.._ ' came across with a hesitant drawl and different feeling than he expected. Mild anxiety, a sense of time being strained. A small amount of fear; not for herself or the fact that she was for some reason, expecting both of them to experience extreme pain. It set him on edge. Drew up his hackles wanting to throttle whoever dared think of harming his songbird, his faerie girl. He waited, and she calmed herself; knowing it would calm him, a little. ' _You can’t give it away immediately when you wake, but. We’ll leave, soon. Someone came.. he wants to buy you_ .' That was a new reference. But it made some sense. One that made him worry that much more for the both of them. ' _I will not, let him. I lied, so they think; they think you can't be moved for five more days. I've made sure, and even now? The risk and potential damage to your life, in with how much he's ready to pay for your recovery and ownership? Is and will be enough to keep them from taking that risk and testing the truth by pulling you out themselves sooner. _'

 

" I ..Leigh? I don't understand..." _No, that wasn't true. He knew._ He knew _very well_ what had happened. In that moment, rather than watching it; he could feel those thick fingers tightening around the back of his neck. The press and squeeze of his palm against his throat; and he heard it again as the bones between were stressed, forced from the fist trying to close itself with the one little bit that held his head to the rest, ready to give. The hissing tones found his ears again, when he could barely hear anything else save the frantic, erratic pounding of his own heart in his ears. Keeping himself from kicking. Hands imitating a different sort of panic to distract from the fact he wasn't. Or that he hadn't snatched another dagger to pierce and drag and slice the tendons of that arm free. Loki wasn't the only one with a queue behind him. Too soon. _Too soon_ ; and if he'd needed or truly wanted different, he should have left the stupid craving ideas of a brother and a place and a people behind: but he hadn't. He'd let his usual failings get in under his skin again. _Needy fool._

 

_Too far in for this._

 

He couldn’t break them, not there, not then. He’d _know_. He _see_. He'd _escape_. This was as much a test as anything.

_A choice. Choose._

 

The ultimate do or die. Keep it up, or end his part and hope he'd done enough. Hope whoever took ownership after had an idea what they were doing. What he'd left for them.

 

                  _Oh, to see your face when I win. However I win. Because I always win. See you soon. _

 

" _You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain_. "

 

Leigh heaved him out of it so quickly, his mind spun through the short distance of what he'd just experienced; gripped still to the truth he'd been looking for. " I. He killed me. " It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe, here. " I _died_. " this was not a question. Not yet. That was the plan, after all. That was the intent: keep his attention. Give him what he wanted most in the moment and make him go after the goal wiping his feet after. Finish what vendetta he had. Stop Thanos from hunting what very little in the universe was left of his race, his people; because of him: and keep him ignorant of what would happen after at the least. They probably hadn't all survived. But, that price had already been paid. His brother might have yet gotten out alive. Maybe. Possibly. Big price, for a bigger reward. All in or get the fuck out now, as Barton used to say. Loki had passed the other exits a long time ago. His brother might have a few left.

 

Well. Actually? With the way the fates _loved_ the golden child of Odin's true blood? He could actually scoff at the idea Thor _hadn't_ lived; _somehow_. Seriously; Thor had probably laid more than one of them down and shown them a damned good time in a previous life for the amount of blessed he was with his fucking luck. It _irked_ him. A lot. _Still_.

 

' _You understand now, yes Lo?_ ' snapped him from his mental remaining-eye-stabbings with her near laughing tone at his more childish inner musings. Hearing it, calmed him almost instantly; even as her question brought him back into focus.

" The gist of how. But.. _sold_? Can you explain? I am _Asgardian_ , as far as anyone else is concerned. Our people do not condone slavery. _Have_ not, for ages long known. There would be _severe_ consequences; even enthralling a prisoner. Never mind selling a freeman. "

 

' _Among the stars, there are some that Odin, or even his father --your grandpapa-- didn't dare attempt to keep from these practices.. or so I've heard. Neither of them wanted to fight -- too costly-- when Asgard was strong. But Lo... now, it's not. It's dust and rocks now, she said. You confirmed it._' Frowning, he nodded once. His people were at best, refugees: depending on how much time had passed, and what had happened after. Who had them? Where were they?

 

She heard his questions, as usual. ' _Have you heard of MASTER? The people? The place?_ '

 

The chill when he did dig it up was instant. _Yes, yes he had._ Of the whole list, he had crossed that one brief memory off out of pure desire not to have it there. They were among the worst of the lot. Even the Kree dealt with them gingerly, to put it nicely. " The All-father cursed them just often enough to take note of now and then, yes. He went off on several rows with mother about their hunting near the borders of our protection. He very nearly loosed Asgard's armies with the intent to go after them at least twice, that I can remember; though nothing ever came of it." Loki had a tiny, spark of hope. Mostly that he was possibly misunderstanding the prospects of who was buying from whom. " Are we caught by one of their contractors then? Is it one of their hunter representatives that wants to buy, or trade me? "

 

No; was not a word: but he felt it well enough, low enough, and with enough regret for having to tell him this that he knew they _were_ the ones who were selling him. " How long have I been here? Do you know who wants to buy me? "

 

' _..you won't like the answers to those. Are you sure you don't want to wait until we escape?_ '

 

She was planning to escape? " You have a plan? " came with a resoundingly wicked little echo of yes, _yes_ ; ** _yes_ _._** " How? " Came with a twinkling along the branches of her lamp-light, and the sort of giddy mischief he got along with very, _very_ well; and was surprised to find himself being gently tugged along: pulled in _further_. ' _I'll show you everything..._ ' there was only the smallest of pauses, the faintest of fears as her form started to come into sight between them for the first time in a long time. It was just an outline, for the moment; smaller than him.. very petite, in fact. The shape was no surprise. But he had only seen a blink of her in instances before. This was different; she was purposely letting him see what she looked like, filling in the shade with contrast and shades of color and shape beyond just that. She might be an adolescent, he realized for the first time: only to feel a mental cheek-pinch. Or as close to it as he thought they could come. ' _Hey now. What's wrong with being small?_ ' was a little playful, before her serious tones slid back, and he was pulled along again; deep, deeper into her mind. Deeper than he thought he had a right to go.

 

' _You will see things now. They're hard things to watch. For most. Painful. Excruciating, but they always end quietly. Some of them yours. When you got brought here. Operations. Revivals. Some of them mine; testing things, finding stuff. But you should know them; and other things._ ' He was piecing what had happened since together as they went. What she was saying in that quick, glossed over version. ' _They'll help you, so you're not confused about what not to do, or where you are when you open your eyes. I've been trying this whole while, to divert their attention to other things; and get them to move me again so we're closer to each other: and now, they have._ '

 

" Leigh? " a soft non-sound, and she paused again; bright, silvery-violet eyes peeking back at him between the branches and long locks of golden waves. His _revivals?_ Plural. That _was_ plural, and like him; her expressions and contexts were almost never an accident. " How many times have I died? "

Her eyes --violet, lilac, lavender, more;--glanced downward before she met his again. ‘ _A lot, but not as many times as me;_ ‘ sent a sickness through him; as he realized how easy and simple that truth was to her: and how guiltily aware and trusting she was of how it wasn't, for him. It wasn't something he could deny, in this position; in this state: or this close to everything that made her, _her_. Somehow, he knew without the need to ask more; that this was an immutable truth. She didn't allow him to sink under it's weight. To think he couldn't bear knowing, or that he'd be alone bearing it. ‘ _..and you had me with you, still have me with you? So you'll be alright. You'll see much of it soon. That, can't be avoided. I believe in you. You can do this; handle it. You're a child of Pain, like me. You just .. usually take her kisses in a different way. You're strong where it matters, skilled, and smart, and distrusting when you should be most of the time. Alone, we might get caught. But together? _ ’ And she grinned, making him forget between the praises and that genuine sparkle of sisterly affection; just how heartbreaking this conversation was. ‘ _We can get away. I know we can. Come on.. you need to see. Where you are; where I am.. and how we're leaving, before that person can try to take you away.. and I end up here for even longer. _ ‘ She skipped noticeably over where he would end up, and knew he hadn't missed it: but wouldn't let him dwell on it, pulling him out of the muck before he got stuck staring at the possibilities. ‘ _I want to meet him; ah: them, all. Terra. Earth? Everyone's there now, aren't they? Can we go there, please?_ ‘

 

That was true if they were alive, and the plea alone was the final push he needed: to get past all the questions and focus fully on the task ahead. " If that’s what you want; then that's where we'll go. " a snort of amusement found a space between sentences as the scene changed, slowly. " We can torment him there together, yes? You might even be able to talk the green man into the world's highest piggy back ride; as previously suggested. Provided he doesn't punch me into the nearest ocean for having gone missing. " The reminder of her comment then made her laugh now, and hug him tightly. He truly did love Leigh. _His little fae._ He both loved and envied her ability to hop right over or abandon the monumentally difficult things like they were little more than a rock or tiny stream in her path; was _beyond_ grateful for her.. and her ability to snatch him up out of his wallowing half-assed roll through the obstacle course when he lost his footing and tug him right along with her; up, forward and away.

 

" You stay with me. " From him, there was no question in that. Nor would it ever be. It was a promise. " _Always_. And I mean that. " On second thought; now seemed like the perfect time, to take out her copy of that title he'd tucked in against the breast of his soul: and put it where it belonged. She tilted her head at him, smiling with uncertainty as she felt the idea slide by before he pinned it on her. Screw his father's shit way of going about these things. He wasn't that much of a coward. When he was ready to do something like this, he wasn't about to lie and make her guess and grope in the dark at the most basic of requirements the way he had. " No one, had better get between me; and my new little sister. "

 

If he had air in his lungs, or needed it here: he would have had some difficulty finding some, for how hard she wrapped herself around and hugged him then. A pure pressured point of joyous imploding pleasure so crushingly beautiful; death, an end seemed like a happy thing to have if that sensation, that feeling was ever capable of being the cause.

 

The laboratory exploded into immediate existence and brief motion all at once with the contact; and he was still overtaken by the immense, giddy glee he was surrounded with as she took hold of and relished the simple but important title with such buoyant care and glad love he couldn't imagine even for a moment ever taking it back, and he knew. He would never be tempted to, as far as he could see: smiling for the fact that she had tucked and secured the revered little title closer to her own heart than where he had hidden it with his. Honored and more than motivated, he looked around; taking note of every detail now, before it started moving again. He was not a slave to be bought and sold like a pet or piece of furniture; and neither was she. They were going to leave. They were going home. Or rather; to the one place left that he would ever consider calling, home.

 

He remembered the thought: the idea of the dream. And maybe it had been. May be, in some ways, this was one. But, he knew. He knew better. Even if it was; it was a unique lucid dream: in that it was definitely shared. He wasn't alone. And those things gave him extra hope, because: if he was dreaming.. he was alive. If this was the truth of his situation -- and he did not doubt Leigh -- someone; several some ones: were about to deeply regret that and attempting to take liberties with both his, and her personal rights and freedoms.

 

###  .\\\\\\\CLINT////.

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\.

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\.

.///UPSTATE NEW YORK - THE CRATER - AKA - AVENGERS COMPOUND: 12:57 PM US EST\\\\\\.

 

   Heel up on what would have been the next chair in line if he hadn't moved it, Clint enjoyed an actual cup of coffee as he watched the construction crew about their business below. The place had been big before it had been leveled, and now it was getting even bigger. He knew the plans, had helped make sure the layout was secure and practical: and not just cool to look at. Pepper had just finished going over something with the foreman, and was scooping Morgan up from her running around in the fresh turf into a swinging hug on her way inside. The gingery redhead had insisted on coming here before her in-flight nap, rather than going home; wanting to be on site when their people either cleared or condemned the man who had put a gun in her face more than twelve hours ago.

 

Nick had taken over handling the team Clint had put together himself, shortly after they'd touched down; and though he didn't mind: it left him with very little to do other than watch the information come in as it did pre-training. He could be finishing that bedroom ceiling about now. Maybe even get the paint and wallpaper border Cooper had helped him pick out up. Start on finishing the master bath he'd already tore up, and reinforcing the panic exit he'd put in over a decade ago in between that and Lila's bedroom.

 

He heard the fridge door behind him as his mind circled around the combination of work and home and work in progress outside; liquid being poured, the heft of a big shadow, and crinkle of a paper bag: the briefest glimpse and reflection of green and grey. Bruce pulled the only chair big enough for his massive size over to settle in next to him. It was a jeans, sweater-vest and business tee day, apparently. Clint wondered how stressed versus happy the big-and-tall stores he might have bought his wardrobe from got, whenever he ducked into their doors. Or if he didn't have to just get his shit tailored every time. " Hard to believe the third building's almost done already, huh. Then again between Pep and T both kicking in resources and people, it's more a construction army than a crew, am I right? "

 

" _Mm._ " That was true. And it wasn't just T'Challa - Wakanda. After Tony's funeral and wake, pretty much everyone had wanted that much more to take a defiant piss on Thanos' ashes and rebuild. When the conversation had started, a lot of other locations came up. It had actually been one of the Asgardians; Valkyrie: that had put up the idea of spitting in the  general direction of whatever hell Grimace was thrashing around in and rebuilding the Avengers Compound better and stronger than it had been before on the same grounds. Expanding its size to accommodate everyone who had rallied, if need be. Evening out the edges and making use of the crater he'd left behind to use as a landing zone and entrance for the now much more varied craft that came and went was the easy part; the world's second inter-planetary landing zone. She'd also been the one to suggest the dedications though.

 

The names and blank spaces reserved for more, stamped and welded in the step-down from the platform doors; names of the ones who had died. Not just that day, but over the last six plus years. So coming or going, their memories were present and presented. A grounding, and selfsame propelling reminder of what had happened  and who they had lost the day the Crater had been made, and in the years leading up to it. Tony's name was down there. Nat's too. A bunch more he didn't remember, or hadn't known. More he did. Loki's name had been added late. Even years after, Clint wasn't the only one who hadn't been able to accept his death so easily.

 

The blank ones bothered him, but that was the grounding part of the feature. That someone might one day look down at one of the foot and a half long panels passing under their feet next to those little steps and see your name there among the rest of the honored dead. He had to hand it to emo hello-kitty. T'Challa had defiantly supplied a fortune in vibranium for each of those plates, and most of the outer frame work. Those things would hold form and last longer than most other structures on the planet. Undying memory. Immovable in form. So contradicting to the facts of why the names were there.

 

The crunch of paper again, and a golden brown bit of fried dough showed up in his feild of vision along with the big green fingers making the offer. " Lumpy donut? " Made Clint put out a lopsided smile, set the tablet down in his lap and take the offering with the hand not holding his coffee. Even if he had already eaten up a bag on his own before the flight in, they were good; and that had been hours ago. He'd had some eggs, a little ham before they'd left Chicago; but that was about it. " Nick and I were talking about that project out on the Atlantic this morning, while you were still en route. The Raft? "

 

That was random. Bruce didn't do random often. " Yeah. " He was a little wary of it, but maybe something had happened. " Trouble transferring the prisoners again? More escapees? "

 

" No. _God_ no, and thanks; for _that_ awful list of potential scenarios now running through my head. " Clint raised his coffee between bites in salute as the crane got to work lifting again and took a sip. Real coffee. Leave it to Banner and Wanda to make a decent pot. Mostly Wanda, he suspected. " Having the kids from Asgard help out with that's pretty much put a stop to any more uh, _incidents_. "

 

" That'll happen when you've seen the ones doing transfer duty can crush most human bone by closing their fingers. " Bruce flinched, but didn't disagree. He remembered reading the report on the last incident. One of the inmates had tried breaking off, and taken a hostage. Well, he'd thought she was a hostage, until she'd taken hold of his arm and just .. squeezed. She'd turned on the guy and given him a few good cracks in the ribs too. Sent him flying across the deck with the last one. Broken three of of those ribs on impact, internal bleeding. More cracked. Arm broken almost to shards in that small contact space and broken a few inches from beyond that under the pressure.

Contusions and more.

 

She'd put a guy almost three times her size with the strength to lift more than five hundred pounds over his head and still throw it with a measure of accuracy in the hospital wing in a couple of moves and blows that probably hadn't taken more than three or four seconds to execute. If _he'd_ been a prisoner and seen or heard about that? He would nope the fuck out of _any_ idea of trying something with them around too. " They're still squabbling about what to do with it, actually. The government is still all over the place, but. You kind of know. It's been almost six years. The ones who were gone are still catching up to those of us that weren't. The things that happened, the decisions and shifts that were needed to keep going. "

 

" The _displaced_ are still arguing with the ones who _weren't_ , in other words. They haven't figured out who's validly in charge, and in some cases whether the ones who were still should be. And it's fucking with the kind of decision making process necessary to run a country. "

 

" A whole _planet_ of countries, actually. " Bruce reminded him. It was easy to forget, in smaller moments. " Guess where they're looking for band aids? "

 

" We pulled Nat's files, sent them everything associated we thought they could handle, and a lot more we know they still can't anyway. " _Why are we having this conversation._

 

" And that helps. It does. But the organization isn't theirs, and you know more about the contacts and bridges Nat built than anyone else. " _Oh no. Nope. No.. come on Bruce. Not this, not again._ " What's more, you've got more than a few connections yourself in that pile; and stuck in more than a few governments struggling out there that haven't been included in it. They keep looking to us to help out. Which is fine, _mostly_. Except that most of us are trying to deal with our own separate parts at the same time. Situational, hardcore stuff we can mostly handle. Helping them re-organize is another thing, when we're not exactly there ourselves. "

 

Yeah, he was going to ignore the hint-hint to the last half of that last sentence. " Putting out the smaller fires is easier. And more our job. "

 

" Yeah but Clint, we've got and are supplying the fire extinguishers they need to fight the big ones; and we've got no solid, decisive rep on this end to hold the bridge up while they fight it out, man. "

He didn't have too much of an argument to make. He'd been among the people responsible for supplying the sitreps for big chunks of the world at large in the immediate aftermath. Still, he'd voiced his answer before. Maybe he was wrong? " I'm misreading this, _right_. You're not _seriously_ thinking of asking me to take Nat's place again, _are you?_ "

 

Bruce sighed. Yeah, yeah he was asking just that. " You were her best friend. You partnered up way before the rest of us were even blips on the radar. You know how she thought, and what and how she probably was trying to pull things back together. Cap's his actual age now and retired. Nick's still working at building back a good reputation after SHIELD broke; and you were on the right side of that. "

 

" Yeah. And I'm sure there's _some_ folks who remember all too well what side I'd been on after that first click took half of life everywhere; til Nat found me again in Tokyo. What side I'd _still_ be on, if you and the rest hadn't brought my wife and kids back with everyone else. Hell man, sometimes I'm still tempted to dive _right back in_. " He finished off the funny looking greek donut. " How many of them are going to be okay with a guy who appointed himself judge, jury and executioner for the local criminals and syndicates that, well; even though they were murdering, baby selling, drug pushing scum: were still what they had left of their citizens? Still _their_ problem and job to solve, not mine; before I stepped into _their territory_ and pardoned them from _life?_ "

 

He looked over then; meeting Bruce's pained and disappointed gaze with a steady, cooler one of his own. " Don't _want_ it. Can't _do_ it. Not _going_ to. I've got three very important little people at home to take care of. That's where my extra time goes right now and you know it. "

 

" Clint- " _Man._ He had to drop this. " _No_ , Bruce. We're talking about a lot more than tactical missions or first response. A _lot_ more than picking any of you or the Pepper-bomb up from the airport, or playing lead bodyguard. "

 

" You'd need one less bodyguard around if it _was_ you? " Wasn't very funny, but he recognized and did appreciate the attempt at humor. " Bruce, _come on_ man. We've _been_ here. Let's say I take that responsibility up, and _where_ does that time _go?_ "

 

No where he wanted it to. No where he needed to be. " Drop it brother, _please?_ Maybe one day, if you still want me there, when Cooper and Lila have both graduated and Nathaniel's on his way to it; we'll talk about it again. But otherwise? I'm what they've got. All the real support they have. " a breath, he tried another sip of his coffee, and abandoning the attempt halfway through. It was half cold already.

" I'm not worried about them as much as I am their dad. " made Clint reach for the sugar behind him.

 

" I'm surviving. And I'll _keep_ surviving so long as they're alive and recovering. Hand me the Hersheys? This cup's lost it's pulse, but may be salvageable. "

 

" _Dude._ You know you make my teeth ache whenever you reach for that bottle, _right?_ " but he handed it over anyway. And that was pretty much how things were with them. They didn't always agree, but Bruce had his back and he knew it.

 

" Better chocolate and sugar than bourbon and whiskey. I'm not about to let me turn into my father. And you better not either if you ever catch me going after that kind of bottle instead of the occasional shot glass again. Once was enough and is not to become his habit. " _Because fuck that noise_ ; he thought, as he squeezed in enough syrup to bring the liquid level just close enough to the rim to stir and not end up with it all over the tablet in his lap. " Done deal. I'll just, sit on you; or _something_. " Bruce's phone chimed, briefly catching both their attention. Wanda came in behind them while he checked it. Then shook it and brought it back to his ear. For a tech-savvy guy, Bruce did some weird shit sometimes.

 

" _..huh_. Borked external Sat message. "

 

" From the Benatar? Or is it Carol? " Wanda perked up and cut in. Clint leaned to get a look. Some of Tony's satellites had been upgraded and turned mostly outward over the past six years with the help of some of their space-faring friends. They were serving as combination space watchdog and communications relay: allowing communication with folks like Danvers, and the occasional stray. Also giving them some warning when the aforementioned strays came into their solar system. The tech was mostly run by one of Tony's many language turned mid-blown AI systems, TUESDAY; and routed to them, and his 'little sister' FRIDAY: who pretty much did a majority of coordination with the other three now online, along with well.. pretty much everybody they knew. And honestly probably a lot more they didn't, these days. " Stray actually, from the looks of it. Can't make it out though. It's all blinking blank screens and barely there screwy audio. Hey TUESDAY? "

 

" _Yessir? Need somthin' else?_ " Man, that deep south twang and drawl. What was it with Tony giving his AI accents.

 

" Can you try and clean this ESM up for me? We haven't had anything from the Benatar in a few weeks. A little worried Quill, Thor and the gang ran into trouble with the Kree bands or associates looking for more Asgardian stragglers. "  Which had been a regular, ongoing thing too. Loki's people had been slowly filtering in when stray packs were found. " _Sure thang. I'll send it your way again as soon as it's ready._ " Mostly separated during if not well before the battle with Sanctuary II six years ago, though there had been others. He'd been there for every other landing since reconnecting with the others; and visited shortly after when he couldn't. He didn't have an excuse. He completely gave in and admitted to himself he was still expecting a pair of stabbing blue eyes framed by veiling coal lashes, perfect skin and a shock of obsidian almost curly waves to offload in full smooth strut, one of these days. He could even admit he wanted it.

 

Sometimes, just so he could punch him in that scarily charming smile of his.

 

 _Maybe a few times._ Even if he broke every finger. Shake him in the other like his neighbor's pitbull shook his rope toy as some much needed anger management, and get him to spill. Not that he thought Loki, or anyone else who would probably be present would let him get that far into the little fantasy. Loki was A-game. If everyone else along with his common sense were wrong: he might have a chance at a distance unrestrained. But up close and personal like he wanted wasn't exactly a good option. He didn't have blades tough or sharp enough to cut an Asgardian prince unless he let him do it. And that wasn't happening.

 

" You're still sure he's dead? " in that unsure and almost quiet tone he couldn't get out of his voice got Wanda to look his way in his peripherals, and Bruce to stop, staring at his phone's screen with a deadened expression that had so many things going he didn't seem to know where to start. Or maybe he did, and just didn't want to. He knew the stories. Knew Bruce had gotten attached to the brothers. Fought alongside both, as long as he could. And got his ass tossed back to Earth as soon as it was made clear he was just going to get pummeled. Clint had dug around for facts. And dug, _and dug_ ; after that first snap. And after the last too. Rarely all at once; but enough that Bruce didn't have to ask who he was asking after.

 

" You know my answer. " was low, like they'd been over it a few dozen times; because they had. And shitty friend that he was: he just kept raking the coals over, didn't he. Clint just couldn't leave it alone. Something had to give here, somewhere. " I don't think he's alive. Neither does Thor. Even if he had survived what -- " a catch of breath. " If, he'd survived the initial hit, he took; even if the explosion didn't kill him; free-floating in space even for what little time he was doing it had been killing Thor: and killed a lot more of the Asgardians left out there before the rest of the rescue arrived after they did, close to their level and not. "

 

" But we don't know for sure. "

 

" You know we _can't_ , without a body: but the fact is there _weren't_ bodies for everyone who was still there, before the ship went up. In a lot of cases, there were just parts: and that was .. better than some expected. If he was alive, he would have been here by now. _Sooner_ , even. " Unless he couldn't, or didn't _want_ to be. _Or both._ Not that Bruce or even Thor ever wanted to come near that possibility. Wanda looked for a moment like she was going to say something, but Bruce turned off his phone and handed his goodies over her way " We can not talk about this now. I'm heading down to the lab. "

 

The door opened, and he finished swallowing the next sip of extra-mocha. " Bruce. " He didn't hear it close yet, so he was still there. " I'm sorry. I know you cared about him at the end. I just can't let go of the feeling he might walk off one of those transports one day. "

 

" In my _dreams_. " A little motion and then the door did close.

 

_Mine too, brother._

  
  


###  .\\\\\\\LOKI////.

.////ENDANGERED SPACE SECTOR 101277-B : INBOUND TO ASGARD ASTEROID FIELD\\\\\\\\.

.///FOUR DAYS LATER: GALACTIC STANDARD TIME 02:10\\\\\\.

 

   He was hurting still. Every muscle was screaming for him to stop moving. Especially anything around and connected to his neck and shoulders. His body was in working order though; and they couldn't stop now. Not yet. A few more jumps. A few more massive gaps of void between them and their pursuers, and they could find a place to stop. To rest themselves, and the engines. They would have to. They were out of the rations Leigh had ferreted on board hijacking one or two drones at a time. Energy reserves were running low, and he had already used more than half of the last propulsion pack making a dash through the outer boundaries of that ice cloud  to snatch up enough water and other solid-form chemicals to spare for both them and the ship to run a little longer.

 

The disrepaired wreck they had found half dug into the wood and terrain of Berhert, had offered little in the way of supplies; but had sported enough spare parts and workable components he had marked it as having been worth towing. He didn’t know what state the craft tucked into his hidey-hole would be in; and extra parts to ensure he could repair any damage were worth the extra, minor risk. He also doubted they would be quite as obvious with the wreck being dragged along behind them. Few would expect runaway slaves to do such a thing, or so he hoped.

 

Loki triple checked the navigation notes --unable to use the onboard beacon locator and identification drive he had thrown off the slightly awkward K-class himself anyway having known the threat of it's serial access being spotted and recognized was not something they needed -- and adjusted course mid-exit to make the flip between that jump and the last one that much shorter.

 

The less time they spent in view of unknowns, the better.

 

Leigh was asleep. She had been sleeping for the most part, since they had made the fifth jump; and been able to confirm they had successfully left MASTER's Fetch drones and Necrotic Seekers in the dust and carbon leavings floating between sectors. She had lost a lot of blood and as a result needed time to stitch  her body back together. Checking on her in the reflection of the main viewing pane, Loki admitted for the fiftieth time that he was more worried about her than even _he_ thought he really should be. She had taken the majority of what injuries had been passed out between them; gone out of her way to take some of what definitely should have been his: and he had to carry her the last few hundred feet through the hangar bay to get her onboard. But he knew this was something she was more than capable of recovering from.

 

She'd been too tense to pass out, even though he had never seen anyone sustain half of those kinds of injuries and even keep their eyes open; never mind make it as far as she had on her own feet: and he hadn't pushed her to regardless of the fact she'd needed it, as much because they hadn't the time as it was, as understanding after seeing everything she had to offer him in the way of memories and information. Until him, getting to the doors of a docking bay had been as close as she had come to catching hold of her freedom; as close as she had ever been to seeing real stars.

 

And she had tried. It almost brought tears to his eyes again to think of how many times; how hard, how desperately she'd tried just even to make it past one of those doors. How even getting away hadn't mattered as much as just seeing one or two natural winking lights, over the sterile, tame and steady things that usually held overhead. She said she hadn't counted how many times. Legs cut free. Arms shot loose when she wouldn't let go of the manual release lever. Beaten, crushed, slashed, gunned down. Asphyxiated, electrocuted, even drowned.

Maybe she hadn't counted how many times she had died over and over and over again trying to get out: but he had, as she showed him what he needed to know: the signs and working of technology and personnel he needed to work with her, and break free. And the ones that had nothing to do with that. The ones he'd asked for. The suicide attempts that were deliberate, misleading; manipulating the system she'd been trapped in and half integrated into over the last six hundred years purely with the intent of getting them both here. Forcing them to put her tank closer to his ward block. Making certain specific countermeasures were in need of repair after they had been spent stopping her faked progress.

 

MASTER had shown her no mercy. She was too rare and valuable to let go anywhere. Too much a part of the system. Her body's ability to heal and revive herself was valuable enough on it's own; but they kept and coveted her for her limited ability to do the same for other assets through transfusion and much more limited infusions.

 

If she had been born Asgardian, she would have been all but worshiped: the kind of divine healer that hadn't been seen in generations. A blood sorceress of the highest caliber. The Grand-witches, his mother Frigga and Eir would have gotten into a knock-down drag-out fight over the potential of teaching an apprentice with her raw skill, sweet empathic nature and pure, ironclad willpower.

 

_One thousand, five hundred and sixty two._

 

She had died: one _thousand_ , five **_hundred_ **, and _sixty two times_ in that place. That she _remembered_. More than fifty of those deaths had been _preparing_ , for this. Those deaths; _her_ deaths, pain and blood: had paid for their freedom. To say that humbled him, and made him love her all the more was an understatement of universal proportions. To say he had piled little hate upon little hate for that Corporation with every single death he'd witnessed; stuffed it with angry hunger for reparations, a just return until his distant corner of cruel was filled with a seething black ball of absolute rage? Was also understated, and underestimated. He'd been polishing it's cold casing well in his own head, over the last few days of near non-stop travel.

 

The next jump was empty space. _Quiet._ And he slowed to a near stop: more drifting on momentum towards the last as he initiated a full scan of the immediate area.

 

" Leigh? " he actually turned his head this time; looking over his shoulder and the pilot's seat at where she lay curled up and half strapped in under the emergency blanket he'd dug out to help keep her warm. The lack of breaks and wet hiss to the hum of breath that initially answered him, told him she was much better today than she had been yesterday. What few spaces of consciousness she'd had, had been his feeding her or putting water to her mouth; and not much else. She had prepared him for this too, in showing him everything. Outside of her tank, away from the nourishment it usually supplied to help fuel it; Leigh's natural regeneration was slower than it would have been if they had been able to take it with them.

 

Not that he wanted to. He knew how much she hated that thing. He hated it too, in truth. That didn't keep him from wishing he had it or a less confining alternative to make her healing process move along that much faster, the same. He knew she had been in pain. Even if she didn't mind it; he did.

 

" Food-stuffs time..? " half mumbled as she turned stretching from her side to her back made him smile a little. " Soon. Last clear-check, time. " Made her jerk up and barely miss smacking her gold-plaited head on the side of the cramped bunk as he checked what readings they could get from the still open jump gate behind them. " If we see nothing in the next minute, we're clear for the jump to Asgard. " a small pause. " Or rather, what's left of it."

 

The half squealed " _Yaaaaay!_ " as her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders brought a more solid smile on. Loki's dimples came up when she smacked a kiss to his cheek. " You thirsty? " He felt a shake of her head against the side of his neck.

 

" You're still feverish.. " came a moment later, the sound of a frown behind her tones and reflected in the viewing pane. " I know, but I'll live. It's my turn to push my limits. We can rest a while when we get to the ruin. "

 

Leigh hummed as if considering it, but didn't argue. She had the knowledge thanks to his having shared it, but had never actually even piloted an automated capsule. " You'll still need to get exercise every so many hours. Disconnected, my cells can only follow their last instructions. They need the motion to find and identify any remaining atrophy and rebuild muscle. "

 

" _Yes mum_. I remember. " got him a play-bite to his shoulder.

 

 _Five years._ Almost six. That Loki been under for that long was almost unfathomable to him. But he'd seen it for himself, and understood what that did to a body, without immediate treatment. She had started seeing to it before he was even awake, and he had watched and asked as many questions as needed: from start to finish. His arrival, his revival, the procedures; so many surgeries. Collection of samples, corrections, and grown replacements. Nerves, spinal fluid, bone structure, infections that had tried to take hold. Leigh hadn't lied. His body hadn't experienced death nearly as much as she had; but she had put tremendous effort into him. Brought him back from and powered him through to the other end of enough flatline events to survive and even thrive so many times that it made him question what he _didn't_ owe her, at this point. His debt was endless, as far as he was concerned.

 

" All clear. " came with more than a little relief; and he shut the gate behind them finally before making an easier acceleration towards and through the next jump.

 

Coming out the other side caught his breath. The jump gate had been moved, maybe with the explosion; enough to avoid the decimated floating masses, chunks and debris that as one; had once been his home. In five years it had spread out considerably; and what gravity was there from other, more distant bodies still living and otherwise to pull at it had stretched the dead leftovers across what was probably light years of the void. He saw pieces of the ancient structures here and there as they slipped in. There were even a few partially intact crafts; and they passed buildings he'd explored as a child from the city below in tattered pieces floating anchor-less in the twinkling void as he scanned the asteroid field.

 

A small alarm alerted him to some of the more immediate results, and he checked them immediately while Leigh leaned in over his shoulder to gape at the wreckage they were coasting through. " Scavengers have been through as expected, from the looks of it. More than a few times. " Which wasn't a surprise. When one of the most dangerously powerful and powerfully _allied_ civilizations in the Universe blew, of course anyone with half a mind for money or other gains would be looting through the rubble for goodies.

 

" Do you think they found it? Would they leave any ships behind if they did? " She sounded a little on edge at that idea, and understandably so. Low on fuel, running out of power for basic systems, no food left, very little water. He wasn't worried about that though, and paused to better look at her and give her braided yellow hair a little pet. " I know you're worried, but that hangar was full of my babies. My own personal fortress and playground. I made certain it wasn't breachable or seen, even by Heimdall: just as he couldn't see me, at times. That was the _point_ , after all. It was my retreat, remember. Far enough from the city proper not to be vaporized or turned to slag, I'm sure. I checked, on the way out. We just have to find it again in this mess. "

 

That little fear assuaged, he had to say it; as they started the first rotation. " If anything.. I'm more worried about the doorways we truly came for. I'm uncertain how many of the passages between realms will have survived this; if any: or which ones. "

 

" ...I'm more hoping you didn't misplace that Atmospheric Generator. " Was earnestly another worry he hadn't wanted to think about, but there it was.

 

" We'll figure it out, Ana. "

 

The odd stillness from her using that shortened version made him feel a little awkward, and he couldn't help but ask. " You don't like it? "

 

" You gave me a _nickname?_ "

 

" Mm. Of course. Agana is pretty, for a given name. I almost wish you'd told me about it sooner.. If you don't like it- "

          " **No!** I like it.. I like it a _lot_. "

 

" I thought about Ag or Aggy for a while, but .. the sound is too close to Hag to--ow! Hey! "

 

" _Ana._ " The mild annoyance to her tone after the harder bite said he'd found something to tease her with later, and he marked it, chuckling and shaking his head before he slid the controls back to manual; opening up the full width and height of the viewing panel's iris for a better range of sight. Scans were necessary, but he might be able to spot visual cues as well; and the sooner they got under cover, the less chance they had of being discovered by someone. " Ana it is then. " After a few minutes and a rush of thought in every direction, when  they were half way through the field with no interruptions, major impacts or sudden arrivals he felt himself allowed to finally breathe.

 

" _Welcome home; may she rest in peace._ " And Leigh sighed softly with his half murmured words, gave him a gentled squeeze; and moved to settle to watch the ruin float and shift through the black and bright starscape that served as it's backdrop from the bunk she had been sleeping on behind him. It was strange for him, as he let it settle in again. He had been raised here. Lived here. Learned here, though as far as lessons learned went; he hadn't gained as much as he'd thought he had: no. He hadn't truly started learning here. Not until he had lashed out in learning where his blood had really come from, deep in the vaults; and sent Odin into his unwitting sleep in confronting him with the truth. This place, had prepared him for his lessons; but in truth had given him very few.

 

That his life would change so much as the spiraling result of one of his more wicked pranks. How much would have changed or been different, if he had never been lied to; didn't matter now. It hadn't truly mattered then, either. In truth; all of that had been the fits and stirrings before he opened his eyes. Falling from the jagged ends of the Bifrost had been the first true stirrings leading to his waking moments.

 

               And it was done, for the most part.

 

It was time to stop letting go and letting things try to lead him by the shattered bits they got a hold of. Time to step back into the waking world: and take what he needed. What he wanted. He had time yet, to figure out what that was. Looking at Leigh’s pixie form in the reflection again; violet eyes wide and full of wonder as she watched the pieces of what would have been her home float past the viewing portals: he still wasn’t sure. He didn’t know enough of what had happened with Thanos, just yet. But that wasn’t yet his focus either. He could easily start a war, over this. Potentially a failing one, but he could. Or he could avoid it, and pursue other things. Watching her in the glass pulled him in both directions. If he were alone again, he knew what his answer would be. Deception, death, and as much destruction as he could bring.

 

But he _wasn’t_ alone. Not any more. Which meant, that just as when the Sanctuary II had attacked his people not far from here; there were other potential targets still standing in the line of fire. People he didn’t want to lose. People he hoped he hadn’t _already_. A personal war against a force that large with them in the picture, the sheer logistics alone gave him a glimpse of why Odin had always backed down from the idea of a full-on assault. Why even _his_ father had, before him.

 

He’d seen the truth of that on their way out of MASTER’s home system. They had been _extremely_ lucky to get away. And Loki was dreaming still, if he ever found he could tell himself facing that wouldn’t take a lot of time, and planning, and every ally he could earn or call onto even keep it as an option.

 

Still, the ball of seething rage in it’s corner wouldn’t let it go; so, there it was.

 

It was time to wake up.

 

## -][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-

**-THE ONE-**

 

-

###  **.\\\\\\\LOKI////.**

.////PLANET FOUR (FORMERLY RAHSHIR II) - SECTION H\\\\\\\\.

.//// HIGH SECURITY SALES AND QUARANTINE: MID-PLANETARY DAY?\\\\\\\\.

.\/\/.PRIVATE HEMI-CEREBRAL CONNECTION DORMANT.\/\/.

.\/\/.OBSERVATIONAL PERMISSIONS : ACQUIRED.\/\/.

  


    The sound of the string came late, compared to the feeling of seeing him there. He never knew what he had drawn. Whether he would have packed something new or smart into the head of one of those arrows. “ Don’t move. Identify yourself. “ He’d started to learn to identify them later, true. But this wasn’t later. They were in Japan. The worst possible place to test himself, but he’d been driven; after the last time. After the plane ride. After hearing, aching over those little references when everyone else was asleep. His daughter. His boy. His wife. Barton was loved.

 

    And he stood there, watching him, still under the low trees in the courtyard; that koi pond, cherry and plum trees and scarlet red-leafed maples in what was probably a near pitch to Clint. That stern but natural ease to his face, the feeling he was in his element, at home in this situation; even so far away from those people he was trying to protect. “ Step out into the open, hands out to your side and then over your head where I can see them. “ For Loki’s part, he could see so much more without the enchantments that came with the skin they’d raised him in. He was trying, to get used to that. “ No. “ Made Barton’s expression show that little surprise, maybe more so that he seemed to recognize his carried whispers. “ And keep quiet. I’ve not the want to wake everyone in the household. ”  Trying to understand how to get around at least that when he wasn’t; if not disable that portion entirely. It was a useful natural skill, after all: being able to see in the dark like this.

 

    Barton seemed to struggle with that idea though. His aim lowered by a small notch with the debate of trying to shoot him again, wake the others when he knew already he could be out and half over the tiled roofs before the next shot was drawn. He probably thought he couldn’t see any better than he could, the way his face was unguarded. He could see the questions forming there, crossing his features. The natural temptation in the other direction. “ If you want to shoot anyway, do it already. It’s natural, “ the bite, the hiss to his words felt better than keeping it in. Why should he when he was like this anyway? Barton didn’t know. He’d prefer no one did. He would have preferred not to himself, more often than not. That it had all been a nightmare. “ when it comes to something like me, hm. “ Not a question, unable to keep from turning his hand under his own vision in front of him. He knew what he was. The important part, in any case. His eyes found the water again, watching the ripples on the pond, Clint’s reflection in it as he leaned in against the thin trunk of the maple again. “ Look pal. I’m here for protection. And you keep showing up. Two continents, and you’re still following? Makes me _look_ bad if he finds out and I don’t have anything to give him.. And at the same time? “

 

    “ And at the same time you think you’re failing him? _Don’t fool yourself_ . You aren’t here for _his_ protection. He doesn’t need it. “ he heard the bow lower, saw it in the ripples the koi made in the pond. “  You’re here for _theirs_. I have no interest in them. “

 

    Quiet, he was being watched; or as much as he could be with only four of the lanterns lit out there. The ones on the bridge. Different spot, he found himself looking more at what he could see of his own reflection than Barton’s. He didn’t know what he saw there anymore. What to think of the person in that pool of shivering water. “ I was actually thinking, after last time… we could _use_ someone like you. “ made him scoff, almost laugh. If he only knew. “ That’s _funny_ to you? “

 

    “ He wouldn’t want me. I know **_I_ **don’t. “ And wasn’t that the truth, these days? The things he was going to have to do. It wasn’t that far from being everything he had been raised to believe his kind was. Where else was there to go though? What were the other options? Maybe he was what he saw in that reflection; but some piece of that couldn’t let go of what he’d been and what he could have had here if not for this and what he was without the lies he’d built his life on. Built everything on. Barton couldn’t hear these thoughts though, and took his staying as having earned his ear instead of not having anywhere else to go. Not being able to.

 

    “ You might be surprised. “ Clint hesitated, but saw him leave the bow against the side of that curved railing over the little bridge. “ You’re fast, stealthy. I’ve missed you twice. That never happens. “

 

“ You _didn’t_ miss. “ paused him in that slow, gradual advance. Creeping on him, like a cornered animal. And that was very accurate. “ They simply did not _take_. “

 

“ How so? “ another step, he wondered if he knew he could see the teeter in his posture, the odd reign on the want to rush him. Probably pin and try to cuff him not understanding just who he had been chasing off, who he was talking to. For a moment, he thought he had caught his eyes through the leaves, heard a sharp intake. “ _Unimportant._ “

 

“ _Okay_.. not helpful. “

“ Have any of our previous _two_ encounters given you the impression being _helpful_ was _any part_ of my goals or interest? “

        “ Well what _is?_ “ another step. “ The guy I work for, he’s a jackass sometimes; does things maybe not everyone agrees with, questionable things: but he’s not ..he’s _not_ a terrible person. You look - “ 

    “ Like the monster I _am?_ “ hissed at him put those motions forward to a jerking stop, pushed his head back a little. He couldn’t see all of his face for the leaves, but those eyes when he looked back to him? Couldn’t look away. “ _Do_ _not_ , look at me like that. Like that _isn’t_ what you think when you look at me. When you first saw me. Even I know better, just looking at _that_. “ the briefest nod towards the ripple-blurred reflection. What did it say, that he was too frightened to go and find an actual mirror? That he could stand over the bridge when they got there, and stare at himself in the false skin his father and mother had hidden him in for almost an hour trying to figure out who was even looking back at him any more; but he couldn’t do it now that he was in what was his real skin?

 

Why, when ever he thought about this; couldn’t he just abandon them. Let it go? 

Walk away, and let them handle their own mess and not look back.

 

“ I was going to say, you look like you would have problems settling in with other folks. “ made him laugh, if quietly. He’d had to clamp a hand over his mouth until it died out. Paper walls, and all that. Again that small advance, he was in the branches now; and caught a sharp warning look from Loki that put a stop to it again before he found words. “ A kinder way of saying the same thing. Believe me Barton, when I say you know nothing. “

 

“ I know you don’t look like a monster from where I’m standing. “ had surprised him a little; enough to quiet him with the disbelief and drawn his eyes back to try and dig out a lie in that, that wasn’t there. Blue eyes darkened by the dilation were looking him over; and what judgement he saw there kept him quiet. “ You’re strong. Capable, and almost ... unrealistically beautiful. “ he wanted to snort, at that he did. The reaction felt so far away when he looked at him like that though, lifted a few fingers to brush the tips of dark leaves from his eyes like they were annoying him being in the way of seeing more. But he didn’t stop there, like even though he couldn’t see his expression, he knew he’d grabbed onto something that kept his thoughts quiet enough to listen, for some reason. “ I thought it the first time I got a decent look at you up north too. You look like something out of a fairy tale. “ and quickly, added in: “ Not the kiddie stories. Like.. the older ones. The kind that got to you more as you got older. Stunning. Dangerous. The kind that can just ... cast a spell just catching a glimpse and drag you in after them. Live or die, or both just; spending that time looking at them. “

 

How did he do that? Loki still didn’t understand.

                     How quickly he seemed to naturally find some of what he needed to hear if not all of it; and just.. Let it loose, and remind him of the answer to that question.

 

            Because that was it, right there. When he lost to himself, Barton kept reminding him why he was doing this. Kept finding ways to keep him from drowning in the dark waters he was treading; ridiculous and otherwise.

 

And that was unexpected. It stuck him dumb for a moment, made him shift; and drew at some wicked part of his humor and the needy bits of himself he still hadn’t been able to abandon. “ You are, if only in small part; not far off. That said. If you know those stories, any of them? You know following that kind of fae ... that kind of magic? It rarely ends well for a mortal. “

 

“ I’m not so sure about that. “ also surprised him, his eyes following his face as he went to the balls of his feet, picking a leaf from among the flowers and planting it between his palms to twirl between them as he rubbed them together. “ I mean maybe some. But I can’t imagine all of them died unhappy. “ those eyes came up to him from it again, honest. “ They went in the first place, and stayed anyway, didn’t they? “

 

“ It’s called an enchantment Barton. Like what your master did to you. “

 

“ Maybe, a little. He needed my loyalty fast, to make use of my skills; and he got it. “ still put a bitter taste in his mouth. But “ The rest is all me. “ made him look back to him again from the water. “ He’s not ... well. I want to know more about him. And, I want to know why you’re following us. I get the feeling you could have broken me in half up there. Or at least snapped my neck when you got a hold of me. If you wanted to. You didn’t. And now here you are again. Telling me to shoot you and be quiet about it. Because you don’t want to wake people here up? “ he shook his head. “ Nah, a monster wouldn’t let me go like that. Or give me the option. Nothing’s been missing since you first showed up. If you were a theif, you’ve had plenty of opportunity and got the speed and stealth to get away with it at the least. But you’re still following us around. How come? Why not, just put in with us? You’re here anyway. “

 

“ I am not someone or something he wants to deal with. “ which wasn’t a lie. He despised this. Being stuck with coming to terms being something and someone he didn’t know well. Asgardian? He had known what to expect. Had a solid grip on what he was, who he was and what he could do. Still, it didn’t answer the question he’d asked. And the balance was uneven. He’d heard something … almost sweet, for that face as well as this one; and things he hadn’t known for certain Clint was thinking, that yes: actually pleased him. Soothed him a little. He didn’t like the feeling, owing a debt; even this small. And.. he liked the way he was being looked at, just now. It surprised him yes, and mostly because he found he did like it. Either way, Barton hadn’t known how to respond to that. It was too little to anyway, he realized.

 

A long exhale, he let himself settle more at his level with his back to that tree; watching him. He seemed stuck on his eyes, though there were flicks and drags of motion to them. Following his paigemarks? Yes. More of them had been showing up since he had arrived here. “ Do not mention me to him. I don’t want that. And you, should not be this close. I am dangerous, Viedimadr. “ a soft chuckle. “ Maybe more so for the way you are watching me. “

 

“ Like you are what I said you are, and it’s tempting? “ shot a spear of something he hadn’t felt in honesty for months, almost a year; the temptation to taunt him speeding through the rifling of his mind with the small tease to Clint’s tone. “ You tempt fate, Barton. “

 

“ Don’t remember telling you my name, but not the subject at hand for now. “ he shuffled in a little closer, leaned a bit to emphasize. “ Could be magic? “ again that teasing tone. Clint wasn’t an idiot. Even not knowing he’d been standing next to him the entire time, he wasn’t dumb enough to think tracking them this far he wouldn’t have picked up at least the name everyone called him by. It made him scoff. “ You have no idea what you’re suggesting. I know magic. You have seen some yourself. What’s the term? Bullshitter? “

 

That made him laugh; and it was fast enough Barton ended up clamping his own hand over his mouth and looking fast over his shoulder like he himself didn’t want to get caught. That made him pause. More so that the same open smile he’d been given in his false skin showed itself. His eyes lit with his humor. So warm. He caught his gaze as he looked back; and something must have shown in his look, because it quieted him again; but not that curious, strange affection. Like he was enjoying his company. “ So, what kind of fate am I tempting again? You gonna steal me? Am I in danger of being dragged off..? Cause.. I mean I might enjoy the tumble.. “ that glint to his eyes again, the little light; drawing him in before he knew it. “ ..but I think I might fight you to get back here. “

 

“ If I wanted, I wouldn’t bother with dragging you off for that. Neither the tumble, _or_ the fight. “

“ Oh I dunno about that. “ And he was playing right back, the lean in towards his mouth; he hadn’t seen this part of him so clearly before. How tempting it was. He could feel the warmth of his breath; the draw between them, the play suddenly magnetic. Strong. “ I can get pretty loud when I’m having a really good time. “

 

“ _Hm.._ “ so close, his nose was passing Loki’s, by a fraction. He could see the refraction, the reflection of his eyes and paigemarks catching on his skin, in his own darker blues. “ .. you would be a challenge of _interest_ then, _maybe_ . “ and he slipped past his cheek, unable to keep himself from enjoying the slip and brush of skin against skin, unable to keep himself from marking the way his breath hitched, when a knuckle found and stroked once along the front of his throat. He meant to shock him, and instead.. “ _I could cheat, and gag you. Not that the idea isn’t fun it itself, imagining how you would sound during climax if I did. Or that anything besides what you’re stirring in my lap_ _has_ _to be used._ “

 

There was playing though; and then there was the sensation that came from him he didn’t expect, the instant heated raise of skin and small swallow under his knuckles. The catch at the end of each quickened breath telling him he actually liked the idea. It made him want to push further. A flick of his tongue, and he bit at the thin little ring there, tugged at it while his fingers found his collar. The top of that zipper cradled in the crook of his knuckle. “ _Of course.. I do so much more enjoy using my mouth. To silence. And to challenge you not to sing, mm. Very few pass that one, I should warn you. Once I have my head between your legs..?_ “ his own breath had caught, the low growl a quiet thing against tender flesh he’d dampened himself. “ _..I tend to enjoy nibbling and sucking screams for more right out of them along with whatever else there is to eat up…_ “

 

“ So there’s .. a record you think I can’t break? “ made him humm out a sound that he admitted wasn’t far from a moan. His mind had wrapped around it now; the image of him, head tossed back and hips squirming; trying to keep from bellowing it out when he came. “ _Hm. I don’t know if you’re up to that kind of challenge.._ “

 

That was enough to entice Barton into a sudden rushing push back against the tree trunk, “ _..worth trying. If I can, I think I’ll want more…_ “ rushed out of him just a moment before the immediate attempt at possession of his mouth; the sound of pleasure and surprise when he muscled him right back away from it, rolling Clint into the greenery and all but attacking him: tongue trying to make its way down his throat and taste more of him. Hands tugging at that zipper up top and full-palming, gripping, rubbing the telling bulge below; the moment having turned into something surreal and needed and, with the literally hard proof he wanted it in hand as much as he wanted to find out how far this would go and how much Barton would let him do and!

 

His mind was cut loose from whatever remained of reason, when he felt the rough of his warm hands pushed up under his tunic against his sides, gliding greedy up along his stomach, and over again to feel down, grip his ass to pull him into a grind that trapped and stopped his fingers between them. That moan. The one that followed it that he caught with his own mouth when his knees found balance in the low reeds and flowers and pushed harder in against him; when he found himself almost shaking catching both hands, finding better purchase at his wrists and lifting them up to either side. Pinned and arching, rolling and rubbing hard together like  a pair of needy beasts, barely keeping the quiet. For his part, it wasn’t about the others so much as keeping this to himself. For himself, when he bit and pulled those arms higher above his head, pulling another arch form him to meet his own demanding thrust.

 

The tautness of warmed leather and tough cargos felt dangerously good and altogether too much in the way at the same time. He capped those wrists in one hand and found himself almost tearing at getting that warm skin in hand, against him. The vest was open fast enough; and it wasn’t that he was taking time as he swallowed up moan after moan, whimper and harder breath; the shaky, begging please. Not at all. But he needed to touch him. Feel the heat of his pulse under his skin, all the way down. His fingers found his neck and wiped that need away across his collar bone, down over his ribs, palming his way across his abdomen as they writhed.

 

He could feel the word beating like a drum in the back of his mind as he found his waistband, the buttons. Spread his fingers up again across his abs and pushed his hips and the hard already aching want trapped behind his own clothes in against his thigh, the round of the ass Clint lifted to meet him. He didn’t ask, he just took his way in not really caring where the button wound up or that ripping them loose like that would leave him a bruise later. It took no time at all to wrap his fingers around him, pull his tongue from the moist heat of his mouth and whisper the lusted warning “ _Keep your hands there, sweet pet._ “ the gutteral sound from Loki’s own throat surprising even him. The intensity. He couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to. He didn’t, want to. “ _Time to see if you can meet my challenge properly.._ “

 

And he was on his way down, palming and squeezing him, bucking and rolling against him every taste and bite and lap and drag of his tongue along the way, baring the heave of his chest as he nuzzled the open vest aside but not off. Exploring the bitten-back sounds he could pull out of him along with every scrap of skin and tense muscle under it on his path to the flesh below his navel. Pushing and tugging and yanking what little was still in his way, he could hear it getting louder, that word. Starting to make out the sound of it when he tugged his palm along the whole of his length to point him right past his tongue and the greedy, hungry hug his tongue made of lapping him broad-tongued from root to tip and just; swallowing him down from there.

 

Bit by bit. Bob by bob, the little grip and rub he gave what part of him wasn’t in his mouth yet, tempting the back of his throat and then happily nestling his nose in the soft nest of curls? The near choked cry and shaking buck he was rewarded with when he purposely swallowed around him. And oh, but that self restraint was admirable. That needy obedience a sweet thing, when he looked up and saw him writhing to get more, tensed and arched hard enough he might have been trying to get out of his own skin. Wrists budged but for the fact his fingers were now gripping hard at his own elbows. The soft “ _..ohgod._ . “ all in one breath not just encouraging, driving him to pull back and drop again, fondling everything he could reach of him. Pulling his thighs up by the backs of his knees when he knew he was getting close. Knuckling his perineum and then the taut pucker just below it when he knew he was _right there_ at the edge, and the “ _..please!_ “ came hissed and panted often enough to be referred to in more than plurals.

 

He heard it again, when Clint twitched and tensed, and pulled his arms down to cover his own mouth, bite down at the inside of his own elbow when he came and convulsed and his hips lifted as if he knew exactly what Loki wanted kneading him into it; one syllable downed out with the hum of pleasure feeling that heat jet at the back of his throat. The purr before he was fully clear and swallowing, dragging his nose up along the planes of his stomach, the still fast rise of his ribs with his harsh breaths and snag, half circle around a nipple that made him shudder and Loki smile: before he bit at the dark flat round of skin. Suspended over him by his hands and knees, Loki closed his eyes and enjoyed turning the very tip of his tongue along the line of Clint's neck leading back towards an ear. The opposite of the one he’d started at; and whispered it out loud before he could or wanted to think of stopping it. “ **_..mine._ ** “

 

The shudder and stutter and whimpering soft moan in his hair, the slinking grip of his leg up the back of his thigh, hooking over one hip to rub them together again: didn’t seem to argue. And that made it worse. “ _I’ll have you now, little pet. Viedimadr Minn. Next time ... mm. Next time; I’ll make certain to bring suitable bindings for you. Would you like that?_ “ 

 

He didn’t know why he let himself sink into these memories, when Leigh wasn’t directly present. They hurt as much as how good they felt. Maybe more than.

 

Well, no. That wasn’t entirely true. He _knew_ why. He still _wanted_ this, and a lot more. What had started with these midnight meetings. All the things that followed. All these moments that she let him keep private and his, when she didn’t have to. The release and duplicity, truth and omissions. Lies and recoveries. Every smile, laugh, bite and kiss.

         Even if he couldn’t, he wanted it back.

               Even if now, it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note about Loki and Thor's age: Did you know that it seems to fluctuate, between films?
> 
> During the original Thor film, it was presented to us that Loki's adoption takes place roughly 1000 years prior to the events taking place, with his actual age being guessed at closer to 1070 years old according to that mention and others. Many assumed that Thor was older (1500 years)after Infinity Wars; BUT! Think about that taking the following into account:
> 
> In Thor: Ragnarok, during the scene where Loki, Bruce and Thor are reunited Thor recounts a story about how Loki tricked and tried to stab him; with the final line being " We were eight at the time. "
> 
> So which is it? After the supplied general age Thor's lines again gave us in Infinity War, combined with that (and the fact hiding Loki's adoption would have probably been really hard if their ages were that far apart: SURPRISE! BABY!) it seemed more likely that in his much more advanced age, Odin's recounting had been rounded down. Which makes some sense given what Loki's given us himself at the very memorable court scene at the beginning of Thor: the Dark World : that Asgardians tend to have a lifespan roughly five THOUSAND years longer than ours.


	2. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some storms come in quietly, a hush of winded water against the pane.  
> Some Storms come in crashing, rattling the doors on their frames.
> 
> -=-  
> Whee, back in New York City proper. Clint knew why Pepper re-purchased the Stark Avengers Tower,and what it was going to being used for; the whole team does. Asked directly to attend, he doesn't say no; can't. But why were his kids dragged onto a plane to go with them? It was bad enough he was going to have to try and keep a straight face through all of this anti-EGAC fanfare.. but his kids too? 
> 
> What's left of Asgard is hardly a place Loki and Leigh can stay; and some of what they came for is definitely still there, if mauled and moved around through the mess. The doorways were the only unmarked, unpredictable pathways he had to get them anywhere remotely safe; and the best bet they have is also the place he's already promised to take her. How many of his people survived? How well, or badly will they be received; and who will end up being on the list of those likely greeting them? Not the first time he's skipped face first from one sort of trouble to the next. Here's hoping he can flip any detractors on their ears; because most of Earth does not love him..

BOOK ONE - DREAMS

Chapter 2 - Expectations

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///NEW YORK, ETA NYC - 20 MINUTES:  9:50 AM US EST\\\\\\\\. 

.//TWO DAYS LATER\\\\. 

 

He loved Pepper, he did. But sitting in the back of a limo'd-out Humvee in the full getup next to a very awkward Bruce, knowing _both_ their kids were being toted following along two cars back with Hogan; and not knowing why or how he had been roped into this situation was starting to make him the angry one in the group.. and fast. Clint had been told they'd be making a public showing at the commemoration and signing, yes. It had been explained that Pepper was running late on her way back from out west even. Turning his nearing-permanent scowl from Pepper's currently occupied phone --the call had come in almost as Soon as they'd gotten into the car-- it landed on Wanda where she sat on Pepper's right with the same steady, unpleased and unimpressed expression; and  all the redhead had to offer was that I'm-trying-not-to-flinch-too-much-in-this-smile, smile: before she tried to casually look out the window.

 

The casual part of that attempt, didn't work out; but he could guess by the otherwise helplessly apologetic expression that she had nothing to offer in the way of explanations where Clint’s kids were concerned.

 

He had already tried with Bruce; who definitely knew something: but wasn't spilling. Which irritated him a little more from a different direction. Banner knew very well why his children were three of his best kept secrets. What good and truly agitated him; was the fact that not only was he backing this all-in outing, to a very public, very big event in a fucking huge city in the middle of a bunch of buildings that made the street any sniper's wet dream: so was the man who had helped him keep his family out of even the previous government's line of sight was sitting right there on Pepper's left, across from an increasingly uncomfortable Bruce. Fury was silent as the grave.

 

As his eyes shot daggers past Pepper at his former boss; someone who at the moment Clint was grudging on calling one of his best friends remaining: the power-ginger finally looked up again, from her date book; looked at his face, looked at the time: and finally put the fucking phone down.

 

" ...sorry, about that. They were having trouble with the plaques. " probably made the long sigh of outward breath he let out through his nose sound like the growl that was still going on in Barton's head; because Pepper's flinch was a little more obvious than Wanda's. " I uh, still owe you an explanation; huh. "

 

" Oh.. just a little one I think, Pepper-bomb. " came with a briefly narrowed look that slid between the thumb and forefinger he held a half a foot from his face to say that. He was tense and agitated; not appreciating the idea of his children being anywhere near the new EGAC center, so soon after Pepper herself had been set on by a gunman during preparations out west. Granted the guy had been cleared; hopped up on a bad combination of psych drugs and an afternoon half drowning himself in booze.  " Explain away; before I hop your seat, knock out your kid driver; fall us back a car and tire-test them to the side of the road just to get my kids out and down another street. " No, he wasn't kidding; and they knew it.

 

" _Clint_. " firmly from Nick Fury didn't stop Clint from looking to a somewhat surprised Bruce and asking like the proper smart-ass he was. " Coney Island should be opening in a couple hours. Nathaniel hasn't been yet.. could let the old crew meet the youngest. Free hot dogs in it if you're willing to bail with us? "

 

" I.. " momentary Banner panic that said he was preferring that idea over this conversation, as Fury let out a sigh and started rubbing the temple closest to his window. " Uh.. tempting as that is? I really think you should listen to and let Pepper explain this, Clint. " got Bruce a pursed, agitated expression that he hoped conveyed all the many ways he disliked anything surrounding this idea. " It's a _good_ thing! _It is!_ It's .. sweet. I just.. it's not _mine_. I didn't even know about it myself until she showed up at the house to pick up the kids calling ahead.. " Bruce finally admitted, checking the roof of the car briefly after he'd connected with it.. again. These things really were not made for the not-as-jolly green giant. " Pepper, will you _please_ ; just tell him already? "

 

" Unless it's _reeeeally_ fucking great? I don't think I'm gonna change how I feel about this, Pepper. " he clarified before she could get the sound out of her throat. He saw a glance from the driver in the rear-view mirror, " Don't you fucking, _dare_.. " heard the start of that little motor and warned to no avail as the privacy-window between them started to slide up, posture perking as he considered, really considered jumping said division now rather than later: " ..you little man-bitch. You _better_ pull over when I come through that thing anywa _-ow!_ " His ' _the fuck Pepper?!_ ' expression for the heavy whack she had given his thigh with her planner was met with a fast and confined enough attempt for his forehead next that it connected, if softly by comparison.

 

" Will you _stop_ , threatening my employees; and _listen_ for more than a second? You're making me more nervous, you asshole. I've been practicing and triple checking, and running every possible security problem with Nick getting ready for this for _three months._ Everything is going to be _fine_." That got a downright angry glare for Nick. " Oh. _Really?_ Three months? "

 

" Yep. " SHIELD's former director leaned back in his seat with the usual ' _I give few fucks, so please; please challenge me_ ' demeanor that most people shied away from. Barton was not most people. " Surprised the hell outta me too, when I found out. " Garnered Wanda's attention as well before Nick tacked on the thinking, captain obvious question: " You know what this shindig we're headed to is _for_ , don't you? "

 

Okay, so that earned a few seconds of silence, and took a few breaths of extra air out of his lungs; and a lot of the bite out of his tone. Why was that even a question. " Yeah. I know. The new E.G.A.C. Center. " EGAC --Extra Gamma-Accelerated Cancer-- was more than a menace. It was a huge problem, in a world that even before the Gamma-radiated snaps had lit up worlds well enough to track Thanos across the damned Cosmos: every human living already had a forty percent chance of diagnosis over the course of their lifetime. Almost two million people per year were diagnosed; then. Since then? Three of those having happened here? Let's just say there were a lot more new cases; and now there were cases like his late lady.  That, what very little connection there was.. his eyes settled on Pepper, who was watching him with a more obvious chunk of concern and tension to her pretty features. It took all of five seconds for him to put two and two together. Now... _now_ , he was _mad_. Wanda sensed it as usual, and straightened up in her seat, watching him like .. well, a hawk. " Who told you. "

 

" No one told her Clint.. " Bruce cut in quick, but in that tone that said he was trying to keep reason and calm among the things present in the car now. Barton's jaw muscles were working a mile a minute in his cheek trying not to snap at the whole bunch. This was too private. This was too close to home. Like it wasn't enough _he'd_ have to stand there, and try not to remember everything as it happened, as it was. The sight of Lila in their bedroom door, mouth folded in like that was all she could do not to fall apart seeing him there holding his wedding ring; her mom's engagement ring right there, _right there_ : held for their sons or daughter instead of on Laura's finger. Keeping himself from seeing red was not easy. If Barton didn't have so much history with these people; if they weren't like extended family already, _oh man_. _Hell's fury my ass, wouldn't even be a smoking ember._ Yeah. He would have been over Wanda's head and through that damned window, and stomping the driver's foot, braking on the limo _so_ fast.  The temptation to hit something, was rising. " ..I _swear_ , we didn't tell her. Or anyone else. Neither of us. " made his eyes narrow: he wanted elaboration, and Bruce knew it.

 

Apparently, so did Pepper. " Should I be asking, why you _didn't_ tell us? All this time.. " there was an understandable amount of caution, reaching to touch his knee.  " Clint. This, is definitely something you _should_ have shared. We could have helped. Wanted to.. _still_ , want to. "

 

    " Did it _occur_ to you that was more than I wanted or could _deal with_ while trying to take care of myself and the kids? _Fuck_ , Pepper. It's not _that_ easy for me. Most of the people who really even knew Laura are either _dead_ , or _gone_. "

 

                                                         " I am.. _confused_. " Wanda cut in with a genuine measure of uncertainty. She was grabbing things out of the air between their heads, and fast. " ...what are we talking about? Something's happened? Why _isn't_ Laura here? Is she all right? "

 

                              Silence.

 

                       Like someone had filled the whole back end with jello and no one wanted a bite.

                                  Like someone had dropped a train on the limo.

 

             The emotion was too thick, and too heavy. His eyes found Wanda's, and that hand of hers came up trembling to clamp over her mouth; the first tears streaking when she fully caught on: and turned her face into the plush cushioning to sob.

 

He was too numb between _this_ being how she put it together, and being angry at Pepper for .. well, _quite a few things_ at the moment; to try to awkwardly console her. Maybe more so because even if he didn't want this; Pepper was right. He'd thought it himself time and again, hadn't he? And even if he hadn't.. the look from Nick confirmed he was thinking exactly the same thing at that same moment: his family's existence had been known by just enough of the team still in play to eventually notice Laura was gone, and miss her.

 

" I'm not up for this. " he finally said in some small admit of defeat, adjusting himself to sit back; rubbing his hands along his thighs before his arms found a natural rest crossed under his chest and add. " I don't think my kids, are up for this. "

 

" Yes they _are_. " came as another surprise with how certain Pepper said it. She let him find her face, her eyes again; before she said more. " This wasn't just my idea alone, Clint. Lila and Cooper want to go. She caught me browsing pictures at your place a few weeks ago. Lila's been helping me plan today out since, while you were .. doing your thing, at work. Cooper, caught her on the phone with me and... " she looked to Nick, who sat up and shifted forward over his knees. " I didn't explain any of the details of this to Nick until about a week ago when he saw some of the material for my speech. "

 

" A week? " Wow. " ...I.. don't even know where to start, with that. "

 

" It's _time_ , Barton. “ Nick said as evenly as always. “ Look at Maximoff.. _look_. Is this the way it _should_ have happened? No. " Wanda was wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand, muttering in Russian as Fury gave that little pause. " But you've had months to _change_ that outcome. And I think you know very well, without this little push; you would have just .. _kept_ letting it _go_ , _wouldn't_ you? What're they supposed to _think_ about that? _Feel_ , about that? "

 

           " Like _shit_. I thought we were closer than this. " Wanda finally cut in on a wet breath, trying to clean up her face and keep that Ruskie accent down. Thankfully, it looked like she'd started wearing that waterproof mascara. " Nick is right.. you shouldn't have lied to me. You shouldn't have kept this from any of us! "

 

" We had.. have, a right to mourn her as much as you do. " Pepper cut in, though she regretted it as soon as she had let it go.

 

              " Hey, _no!_ Do not, _even_. " Because that, was it. " You do not, _any of you_ ; get to turn this around on me. My _wife_ died, from this fucking disease. **_My_** , _wife_. I had the fucking _right_ to deal with it _however I could_ , in whatever way worked for _me_ , and _our kids_ : and don't.. _don't_ Bruce. Don't you give me _that_ look. They are, and _always will be_ my top priority. "

 

    " Then _listen_ , Clint. " was said with so much heart, so much sincerity and concern and hurt to the plea that it paused him, cooled him down.. a little. " This isn't.. " a sigh from the big guy was the same as the whole boat rocking. " ..unless I'm wrong, and I don’t think I _am?_ This isn't how this was _supposed to go?_ " And that from him to Tony’s widow brought Pepper down. Harder than Clint expected; her whole posture, expression.. everything crumpled into a losing struggle to keep herself upright. This girl was a _power player_. Tough. No, tough didn't really hit the mark either: it wasn't enough to describe her. She was a force and a half. But and to say the least, that was why that reaction sucked the remaining air out of the car, even before she reached for the tissues and shook her head. Wanda grabbed and stole that sideways hug fast, as soon as she could; helping the other redhead out with trying to keep her makeup in order, and he had to blink and look away; finding no escape where they landed either. Nick was looking at him with a very familiar, very expectant expression. Clint knew the question.

 

It made him breathe and reassess. And shit; he was being a real jackass. Granted, he did have some reason. But ultimately.. the real weight and tension in the car was his doing. Pepper was as right as he was. And Bruce was right, too. He had his suspicions, which were probably right: but he didn't know with absolute certainty exactly what was going on. He was too busy freaking out about the highest possibilities to hear it. His own kids knew more about this than he did. Enough to break ranks, hop a plane that he hadn't been flying; and come all this way to move forward with it.

 

        And Nick..?

 

He got a weak, half smile from Fury as he was watched; the fold of his hands between his knees coming open in a single small sign of surrender and apology; before they came back together again. He swore he could hear every projected word out of that man’s leftover eye some days. _'Here's the mess we made, man. Now: are we gonna keep bitchin' 'bout it, or actually try for somethin' else that works?'_

 

No, Nick wouldn't have been in on this at all if he thought for half a second his boys and girl couldn't be protected; that any potential exposure couldn't be controlled or wiped clean.

 

" I'm sorry Pep. " came out as Clint stomped the flaming asstard that had exploded up out of his mental cellar right back down in and sat on the fucking door this time. " I.. It's been _too close_ , and this signing being for what it is, plus the surprises you guys just heaped on me..  the wait on the road, trying to figure out what's going on; why they're here to even get _that..?_ " his hands went through his hair before he let himself relax as much as was possible, given the tight knot in his chest. " It's not easy. " she was nodding.

 

" I know.. I _suck_. "

 

" _Jesus_. Stop trying to make me feel worse. No you don't. "

 

" I meant to come at it differently too, but when you started coming at me like that .. I'm **_so_** used to -- _gah._  "

           " **_Tony._** " was a unanimously uttered identification and completion of the sentence as to where her defensive end came from that made her laugh, loud, if short and still full of grief. He didn't think a single one of them could keep the smile from tilting their lips, though it was all too brief. " Yeah, _that_ guy; the one I used to be _married_ to. "

 

" _Miss?_ " cut in from a speaker behind her. " _We're about ten minutes out. Just let me know if you would like me to take a short detour._ "

 

She shook her head again, and Bruce let out a small sigh before Wanda finally asked him directly, if a little fragile in the attempt. " Laura was an Acceleration patient? "

 

Clint finally looked her way again; and ended up dragging his eyes to Bruce, asking with a shake of his head. He couldn't put that in words just now. Banner got it. He took a breath to put his science-man pants on.  " Laura was Patient One. " was enough already to make Wanda's lips part and her brows draw up with that news. "She had actually had, well: she had a really good handle on her case, before Thanos got his snap on: with the help of her Oncologist. When she collapsed, he and his team; and the team _they_ sent her to in St. Louis couldn't understand what they were seeing in her tests.. the growth, or the weird amount of Gamma saturation when they caught it? Clint came straight to me. "

 

      " But. _Wait_ , you’re saying she had cancer _before_ he.. did what he did? The _first_ time? " Bruce nodded, while Clint tightened his arms on his torso and chose to keep his eyes on the NYC traffic next to them while he answered Wanda's question himself. " Ovarian cancer. It showed up after Nathaniel was born.. a complication of a complication that came after birth. I could elaborate if I had the files in front of me but, honestly all I heard clearly while they were rushing her around was what it was and that it was killing her. She said later she'd intended to tell me; but, without the need or scheduling for an operation yet.. and it looking like the luck of full remission? She didn't want to give me, or the kids the shock just for the honesty factor. She thought she had _time_. Time to see if it was really even ever going to be a threat. Time to figure out how to break it to us. It just.. never came around. " a long breath in. He was leaving the precise details out. The fact that the snap out hadn’t gotten her, or the snap back in. That it had already been confirmed; present for that one rather than being removed or restored?  Tony’s had been the clicking digits to re-activate and accelerate her particular case, and a lot of others who had been taken out and brought back in with Bruce's restoration.

 

 _Guess I had a few more words for this than I thought, babe._ He internalized, a bitter thought across his mind.

 

He didn't want to want the sharing bit, he realized. But it was there. Pepper was right. He should have told them sooner. He just.. hadn't been ready. And somewhere, somewhere not even at the back of his mind but right up in front; imagining and making up all the excuses he'd made as reality when he wasn't home had been a small comfort: a better reality for him to live in when he wasn't sitting right there in the middle of every memory. Including and especially the day she'd been carted out the front door on that gurney, and he'd chased after the ambulance like his own life had depended on it. In a lot of ways, it had; to him.

 

He was done, and Bruce knew it; reaching around his shoulders and giving him that weirdly comfy bro-hug and too-gentle-for-his-size jostle before he picked it up from there. " It was too fast for us. Stubborn. By the time we figured out even an idea for the first treatment, it was too late. Gamma radiation can be used to treat Cancer.. but; " the labored defeat was still there in Bruce's tones. In his breath. He didn't have to look to know what his face looked like. How heartbroken he was. Clint knew he felt guilty too. Even though he had told him a hundred times he shouldn't. He’d tried to save her; he’d tried hard.

 

He knew, what little good telling him that did though. There were some things, no matter how true they were; would haunt you for the rest of your life. And Clint felt more than a little guilty having put this one in Bruce's hands: it was huge even on his big shoulders. Barton had come to him, desperate for help; even more desperate for hope, _just_ a little: _something_.. and found there wasn't any to be had. " But.. as those of us in the field already know and as everyone else is learning since, confirming with every Gamma-Accelerated Cancer patient we diagnose? It can .. cause and even speed it up, too. Promote the _growth_ of cancer cells, instead of stopping it dead. " When Bruce let out a breath like that, it killed him a little. The guy was so positive most of the time since the change, it was a hard thing to hear him coming down low like that. Harder yet to know he was the one who had put this on his huge shoulders. " Laura's case was bad by the time we got her.. _real_ bad. But she still wanted to try. I .. I think ** _I_ **would've given up. But she fought, _hard_. Took every test, and treatment we could come up with; regardless of the fact that.. that she was way, _way_ too far over the line. Near the end, when we finally found one that was working, even a _little_ to slow it down? "

 

Bruce's voice cracked on the previous three words, and that was the end for Clint; there went the tears. _Fuck it. May as well just let 'em go._

 

      Bruce kept going, probably gone too far not to finish. For himself, Clint was _gone_. Around the corner and up the hill, up the elevator and down the hall; past the nurse’s station into the suites reserved for in-house patients _just like_ her: he was living this shit over in his head the way he'd been trying not to. Watching his lady turn colors her skin had no business sporting. The harshness of her decaying form against too sterile white paper sheets. Feeling the weakness in her hands near the end, when she was barely able to even breathe without hearing the weight of effort behind what few words she could manage while undergoing pain management. " She knew, by then. That other people were probably going through the same thing. People in the same ward. People in other hospitals. Other countries. People at home, who still hadn't even been diagnosed with the Cancer those booms of energy and radiation from all three uses of the Stones had suddenly just.. _speedy-grow'd_ , being killed from the inside without them knowing, or understanding _why_. "

 

He felt the motion to his side, the wet hiccup to his breath that didn’t quite make it to Bruce’s voice. " She thanked me. Thanked, _me_ : even though I couldn't do anything for her. And then she begged me, and she was angry. ' _Use this and stop it, Bruce. Take everything you found here, and you stop this thing; from taking as many more parents from their children, and vice versa, as many you can._ ' She said to me; ' _He doesn't get to get the last laugh on his way out._ ' "

 

That was his lady, all right. That was his woman, right there. _God damn it._ He missed her so fucking much. There was a knock on the privacy glass when they stopped a good ten minutes later. It was quiet, in between. Which was fine. The whole space was spent. So were they. Pepper had a brief, quiet chat with the driver, but stayed while he got out to unload what little was in the trunk and start wheeling it towards the cordoned off section of street in front of the Tower. Nick cleared his eye before he got out to open the door for Wanda, who had barely managed to save both ladies' makeup and wanted to touch up. Bruce.. Bruce took his time getting out of the trucky-limo. And not just because of his size. It took him a solid minute just to move beyond the almost massaging rub and squeeze he'd been gripping to Clint's shoulder and clearing his own face from the recollection, before he finally just gave the suspension it's much needed break and got out as carefully as he could in that state to face the world waiting outside.

 

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, just letting what was left run it's course; but when he came around, Pepper was still there. There was more to say. More to hear. The reason his kids were there, taking up the wait by drudging the spirits that had escaped outside up out of the swamp they'd tripped face first into. Cooper was latched around Bruce's neck, getting flung around a little, but smiling. Lila was playing with a cats cradle Fury had decided to string between his fingers to pass the time, while Nathaniel was busy being chased down, hands full of vending machine snacks from somewhere with Wanda and Bruce both trying to catch hold of him, probably as much to get him to stay in one place for however long it took to distribute the twinkies, moon pies, and what looked suspiciously like chocolate covered granola bars, all stacked on top of a clear box of frosted muffins.

 

           _Wow, and if all those are going into my kids? Someone was severely underestimating the coming sugar-pocalypse they just sponsored._

 

     " They're stronger than they look, you know. "

 

He smiled a little, closing his eyes a moment; just the time it took him to look back to Pepper. " Not to _me_ , they're not. " a breath out, he made sure the hair at least wasn't doing weird things after that crash and burn trip down memory lane: and sucked it in with the next inhale. " Truth be told? To me, they look as strong as they are. They're _not_ okay... but they've handled it _way_ better than I have. "

 

" Probably, because they've been talking about it? " Pepper offered by way of what he knew was the start of an offer. " You don't have to, you know. If you're not ready. " Surprised him a little; made him look at her through his eyebrows at first, from the position he'd got to in order to snag his bow and bag from behind his heels. " I'm sorry I came back at you like that. Bruce was right. This isn't.. _wasn't_ ; what I wanted to say: how I wanted to tell you, or ask for a blessing I thought you would give. "

 

" It's all right, Pep. Really. "

 

" It's _not_ , though. Not for me. _Especially_ me. For more than a few reasons Clint. " that paused him a little more than he intended. Long enough for her to get it out. " I put the dates together. When you called him that day, he was at our place; remember? Visiting me and Morgan. Bruce ... doesn't get that upset any more, without a _really_ good reason. I set it aside then. We had enough to deal with, and if it was important enough I thought he’d say. He didn't, of course; but he called on me to help him move things around for her too. A friend, though he didn't say who; and I didn't push when he cited privacy issues even though he _very clearly_ wanted to talk about it. When we were putting this together.. I was planning to honor her anyway; not knowing it was Laura. I dug into details I needed to do that, and it just -- " a breath. " I saw the dates, the similarities; the ones that added up with her hospitalization, what was probably her funeral and both your absences, the need for Fury of all people to come out and watch the kids instead of Wanda or dropping them here back then: and I _knew_. After losing Tony, and watching the way you would make excuse after excuse, and run into jobs anyone else could handle at two, three, five in the morning without passing on even _one_? I just _knew_. "

 

" _Oh._ " Well, he had guessed some of that. That, didn't entirely explain it all though. They could have watched the dedication on TV, or something. Those short hairs at the back of his neck were prickling again. " And? "

 

" I want to use her name, Clint. " _Shit_. He didn't think he could take much more of this. " I want people to know who she was. And how much, how many people she's kept alive by making her case public as she could, so available. I want those people, the ones who have gotten up and walked out of the doors she couldn't --because of her-- and the ones who haven't yet? To know the name of the woman that's still giving them the hope that they can. _She_ deserves that. _They_ deserve that. So do you, and your kids. "

 

_Oh. Oh, god._

 

                            He wanted to; but was he really supposed to say no to that? Fuck off, grab the kids and _bolt? Could he?_ It was just a help center. Okay maybe a lot more than that; between the history of other, much more physical battles in that building. And that's when it all snapped together in his head. " Pepper. " she raised her chin a little, sniffing back a little of the leftover moisture. " What did you do? "

 

She pulled her lips between her teeth for a few seconds, betraying the fact she was on the verge of more tears. _Too familiar_ , and he made the connection. He should have seen that a little sooner. " So. _That's_ where Lila picked that up. "

 

And she managed a laugh, nodding. " The lip thing? Probably. Wanda always ends up chastising me for it. Also, I may have .. hyphenated your last name on a very tall and familiar building I recently re-purchased? "

 

                                          _Son of a bitch._ " You put my n--wait, hyphenated? "

 

" Is the Stark-Barton Awareness for Wellness Center too much? I mean.. it's _kind of_ already up there.. wrapped around the helipad. Where the old Stark logo used to be? “ Made him suck in a breath, and she jumped in after it before the words that weren’t coming could escape. “ But! We can _totally_ change it if that's not okay! I am pretty sure Tony would have no problem with his name taking the back seat this go-round. "

 

    Okay, his turn to laugh as that sunk in. " .....you are; unbelievable. "

 

           " There.. was one other thing. "

 

                          _Well, why not. How much heavier could the day get, right?_ " Go ahead. "

 

It took her a moment to compose herself. Pepper was winding up a pitch. Which was _always_ a bad sign if you were the one she was aimed at. " I know Bruce has been trying to talk you into taking a more active role in coordinating things. Taking the _lead?_ "

_Not, this again._

 

" Yeah, he has. And I've told him. I really, _really_ : don't _want_ that kind of responsibility. "

 

" I know... and I get it. Just hear me out, okay? " there was the hand. That half raised, _calm down and listen because I'm about to talk you into something really stupid Clint,_ hand. If he didn’t respect her, if they didn’t have so damned much in common; if they hadn’t already blown most of the emotion left so early in the day, he would have growled. " 'kay. " sounded about as convinced as he was anyway. As in; _not at all._

 

" Bruce is getting bogged down. We _all_ are. And, half of it is the fact we keep playing musical chairs _out there_ , trying to settle into a seat that ... none of the rest of us really fit into in this case, or have time for. This fight, Clint.. that promise? He can't keep it if he's spending twice as much time _mediating_ and _delegating_ and trying to keep track of _who's_ in charge and going _where_ what week, to what _country_ , what- _ever_ is on fire: _all the time_. And you know _Fury_ can't do it, with everything on his plate right now, combined with the lack of trust after SHIELD dissolved the _first_ time around. " she sucked a breath in and finally said what he knew was going to be there to top it off. " Nat would want you, to _try_. Probably, especially now; when things are like _this_. "

 

     But she did manage to surprise him by recognizing a way to make him consider it, even for a brief moment: " And, you know: if working and being away from the house is helping in _any way..?_ Like I know it did, and sometimes _still_ _does_ with missing Tony? If that's what works.. " she actually reached and pet him. Pet his faux-hawk like it was a rooster's comb or some shit. He really did not know what to do with that. " ..maybe, moving the kids over here so you can better do what you need to, and they and Morgan can all have some time away from where she used to be? Maybe it _isn't_ such a bad idea. Just.. to _try?_ Just for a little while, even. I'd love to have you closer. I know Wanda and Morgan _definitely_ feel the same way. Will you think about it? "  

 

Bruce knocking on the window before he could give her his gentle _'hell no'_ snapped them both out of the moment. Kid was disconnected; Wanda was nowhere in sight. Where were his -- _oh no._ Nick had them all; and he was handing out not one but _three_ of the sugar bombs each. That was quickly left aside though when he noticed three things; firstly, that Bruce had his phone pinned to his ear as the window came down and in the middle of a stressed conversation. Not his usual style. " Okay, okay.. **_dude!_** I am _trying_ to talk to them right now. Wanda.. _uh_ ; there's a flaming redhead headed your way. She's one of ours, and capable of damage control. Do _not_ , leave the helipad once you land if yo -- _I KNOW YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! STOP JABBERING ABOUT IT IN MY EAR AND LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT I CAN SO WE CAN GET YOU OUT OF IT!_ "

 

Which, was telling enough but. Second was his expression; super serious pressed up against the kind of anxiety that said this was not Parker or Super-shrink-and-grow on the other end having a giggle at his expense. Third and last, as he looked to Pepper when she asked " What's wrong? " was that he caught sight of Wanda weaving and nudging her way through what people were on the street an hour pre-press conference. She was running at a full on sprint in those thick-heeled gogo boots for the tower; nudging with more than her hands, and instead of stopping when he caught her breaking one heel off: she just kept going, only taking the time to break off the other one with a hard kick against the next curb and then _jet_.

 

" We uh.. we're going to have some unexpected _company_. " Maximoff was looking up and across the street, rather than in front of her. Clint's brow knit,focused on that reaction as he started to get the feeling he was actually going to have to shoot someone; and he slid over to roll down the street-side window and pop his head out. He caught sight of it pretty quickly, and he wasn't the only one as the struggling sound of it's engines came sputtering in pinging little booms between the high rises ahead of it. It was definitely not local; not at all with that design; and the thing looked like it might be.. no, there went a panel. It definitely was losing smoking pieces here and there.  " Hey Bruce..? Is that a spaceship on fire. "

 

 " What. " from Pepper as she followed him out of the car was answered quickly by Bruce as he started that way. " Yes. "

        " _What!_ "

               " Is it someone we _know?_ " Clint had his quiver out of the bag and was buckling it in the first few steps as Banner called back. " Uh, _yeeah_. He uh.. I totally thought he was _dead_ , but.. he's, well... definitely been _here_ , before! He's.. actually, been up _there_ ; before, too. Like... twice. Or three times? _Maybe?_ " It wasn't the words so much as the nervous, almost squeaking at the end bits of tension in Bruce's tone that brought him on edge pretty quickly, for some reason.

 

                               " Is that thing.. is that landing on the helipad; _**our** helipad_: of the not-so-new building? " _Come on. No._

 

      " **_Yes!_** " was raised because Bruce was starting to pick up his pace. _You have got to be kidding me._ " _Ours?_ As in, the big helipad with the cloth currently hooked over it for the new _dedication?!_ " Pepper was struggling to keep up by that point; and they were both running as the smoking, pointy little almost arrowhead shaped ship dipped a little too low, clipped the edge of the pad and .. losing a few bits; probably would have ended up crashing hard if not for the fact that Wanda had apparently gotten in range, just in time to catch it and give it the little extra shove and stability to get it up there. Why, when it rained; did it fucking pour. " **YES!** SORRY CLINT! " was the last thing Bruce shouted over his shoulder before he crunched down into his next step on the crosswalk and launched himself. Airborne, for the next jumping point that would get him up there in one or two more gos.

 

       " FRIDAY's got the debris covered.. keep going; I'll catch up! " From Pepper breathless and a ways back, and he looked back briefly to make sure his kids were out of sight, before really pushing it. He could see Nick, the thumbs up; they were good with him: and there were agents with enough familiar faces slipping in around him, he knew it was a genuine green light. Pepper had given up on catching up; holding her side and her heels both as her ear found her phone; bent over a little and motioning him on.

 

He couldn't help but grumble, half out of habit as he snagged his earpiece with the intent of sticking it back where it belonged. "   _Sorry Clint.. Also known as; you're gonna have to run two or three more blocks before even stairs for those sixty eight floors are an option cause; I ain't turnin' back to pick you up man._ “ It was in place when he joined the conversation with “ So cold, brother. " And the facts of the situation started into the comms like a rapid succession of bullets; straight through his ear and into his chest.

              _Couldn't be._

_Couldn't be, but.  
_

_Let that be real; let that be him._

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.////NEW YORK CITY; STARK-BARTON AWARENESS FOR WELLNESS CENTER\\\\\\\\. 

./// 68TH FLOOR\\\\\\. 

./\FORMER DESIGNATION: STARK AVENGERS TOWER - PENTHOUSE: 10:33 AM US EST/\\. 

  


                                As it turned out? The reason why Bruce had been apologizing, _wasn't_ the run.

 

It was for the _who_ of the pilot that had shown up making the shitty landing at the end of it. Though considering the amount of damage the thing had taken; it was a miracle it had made it through the atmosphere; and looking at him now? Clint was surprised he'd been able to even stay conscious that long; never mind actually managing to land any craft, in that state. As bad as he looked, a second glance at the still sputtering and smoking sleek almost needle-like thing he'd come in on said he probably should have been worse.

 

After all the shocks the morning had already delivered; Clint should have been ready for one more. But this one? _Loki?_ Landing of all places, right back in the _same_ building, in the same _room_ ; completely sprawled out on the same _floor_ \--okay, _almost_ , the same; since the renovation-- he'd been propping himself up from the last time he'd actually laid eyes on him free of restraint? It was surreal.

 

They said this one was supposed to be dead. So many had sworn and mourned and spat in the general direction of whatever grave he might've had anywhere; accepting it. After almost six years, even his own _brother_ had given up on thinking otherwise. The whole of New Asgard --however small it was-- had honored him at the top of the long listings of their casualties. They still let off those lanterns twice throughout that single a week every year, for him and the rest of their people who had died between their home going up in fire and grit and the remainder being beaten and sliced through days later. He had a hard time accepting it, yes. He still asked after him, chased after him in his dreams; through the journal he tracked those through. The same.. he was surprised, stunned Loki was here; especially this particular place: but the bigger surprise was in that the fact he was breathing -- and bleeding, everywhere -- didn't shock Clint nearly as much as it blew a hard exhale through him. Like he'd been holding that breath for so long, the unexpected relief was almost a tangible thing.

 

He was caught up in the shock of it, stuck in that little dip of a hallway from the elevator into what had once been Tony's penthouse just taking in the view. He looked like shit. _Well._ That wasn't entirely accurate, he realized. He was beat to hell at the moment, but Loki looked like he had been doing pretty damned well health-wise until whatever circumstance had tore him and that little knife of a ship up along with it. If his judgement on physiques had been any good before, he might have leaned down in some places; and beefed up in others: though given what little he was wearing at the moment as the docs fought to adjust his position and continue assessment and first response?

 

  He didn’t need to have or use a whole lot of imagination today. More of a league swimmer’s form now than the slimmer runner’s physique Clint had pegged him with; the smoked, smudged and cut up prince was only half sheathed by dark two-ply woven top-layer leather pants that clung to the metal --stainless steel? silver?-- accented military-grade boots strung up just below his knees. What looked like some flowy, sage toned loose fitting embroidered linen shirt-thing stained red and browning; and a fit, long-tailed black and darker green vest he’d probably worn over it had been tossed to one side and forgotten: leaving a brief dribble and streak of blood between those pale and barely moving torn muscles and where they had landed.

 

His hair was a little longer; drawn back from his face in tiny braids from his temples; it hung well past his shoulders and was dulled in places with the soot and soiling from whatever fumes and smoke had half blasted him; the still too-perfect mess of tempting kinks and waves-near-curls sticking to his face in a stray strand here or there. There was blood drying on one side of those chiseled features from the corner of one brow, and those dark lashes were shut loosely over the deceptive sometimes steel and sometimes blue eyes he knew were just waiting to stab the first person they would land on.

 

_Even fucked up, he’s too pretty to be that mean; isn’t he?_

 

          " Valkyrie's on her way. FRIDAY's trying to get a hold of the Benatar, but not getting any response yet. " came from Bruce as he continued helping one of the doctors. He was half-pushed out of the path of the elevator's entry point by one of the next set of game-faced white coats and scrubs arriving from the floors below. There was the gurney. _Poor bastards._ He stepped back again, more in the short hall than on the edge of the open room, that probably done for ship just out of view. They'd been prepped for media, paparazzi, and maybe at most; high-priority first admissions that might have come in.. but otherwise, the place hadn't re-opened it's new doors yet. This, they hadn't been ready for. Bruce stepped back as they closed in; his frame way too big to be of any use other than as a roadblock: but his eyes were locked on the unconscious brunette as steadily as Clint's were when he went in and out of a short convulsion that surprise-tossed three of them off and had him flopping off the other side of the gurney to land with a still-wet slap right back on the floor. Shit. Maybe he wouldn't be among the living, much longer; if they couldn't even keep him still long enough to keep treating him.

 

" _Wait_ ...where's the girl? " snapped him a little out of it; looking from the confused mess of people trying to check and get Loki up again to Bruce, who: " Where's Wanda. " was doing a half-circle turn and scan as he reached for his comms. " _Wanda..?_ "

 

Clint had heard it first; and his back was stuck to the wall closest to the doors out to the pad even as Bruce and everyone else in the room slowly froze and turned their heads. Didn't know the make, but that sounded an awful lot like big bullets being cocked into the chamber. Bruce went rock still; hand still at his earpiece, while Clint's back became one with the wall: a nock between his fingers as his bow-arm slid natural position. And there went the daze, his focus snapped back into place. He noticed the changes in the former penthouse, the severe colors and lack there in. The new reflectives were nice. Useful, " _..wasn't she dead?_ " for catching sight of the walking mess as the doctors hissed back and forth " _I.._ " tore up didn't even begin to describe the shade of what he was seeing in the grayish shadows of the glass.  " _You called her vitals James, didn't you?_ " There was something else, something dark behind her that almost looked like a tree, except that branches didn't move like that; and just from the outline, he knew what it's weird branches were holding up, or rather who; Wanda was out and half suspended against the high off corner above the glass doors behind the new girl.

 

" Fuck. _Concentrate_ , people. Let's.. take care of the one in hand. Let the _other_ professionals in the room worry about their end while we worry about _ours_. Finish getting him up and  strapped, and out of their way. " He was surprised that from what looked like teh oldest and most experienced Doc in the room worked as well and as quickly as it did, but it had and he phased them out while keeping track of them and refocused on the unknown. The unknown, that he realized as an unconscious Maximoff was let to the floor from the odd corner of the ceiling above the bay windows -- by an even odder silent and slow way of a brittle-looking .. maybe not branches.. web? No, _still not right_ ; but whatever it was that something that he didn't recognize; something that shot just as silently straight into the either redhead or blond once Wanda's unconscious form was settled on the floor to her left-- had enough to her and or it to put Wanda out and lift her two or three times her own height to press her there, and snatch the nasty looking rifle-thingy for a load and aim off the other hip. So he was playing this as quiet and safe for the moment as he could.

 

He'd seen and lived through some crazy shit. But this was treading into zombie apocalypse territory. She was tiny, but probably grown, with the shape he could see through the blood induced cling what was left of her clothes. Four foot ten? Maybe nine. It was hard to tell at the moment. Covered in soot and blood and probably several somethings else that didn't care any more than the fire had that it was in her open wounds. One arm crushed and hanging at an angle she should have been writhing on the ground for. Half her scalp had been peeled back. Her jaw was at an equally painful angle. He could see her ribs. Her _actual_ , ribs: not the outline of. And all the meat that was slinking and whipping in around them and the veins and capillaries that snaked in first; re-at-tach-ing...? _Wait..._ _what_.

 

A glance at the green guy. Bruce was just stunned, watching with a lot more clarity than the reflection in some glass could provide as her body knit and folded and pulled itself back together; literally, in some places. He shifted, a fluid little motion to get an actual eyeball on her and what was going on: and   **BAM-BAM-BAM** and instantly Bruce was trying to talk her down " Whoa, _whoa!_ No, _calm **down!**_ " he froze again as half the doctors hit the floor when the wall opposite Clint let off enough plastic, glass and drywall with the loosed shots to remind him. _Right. Reflections did work both ways._ He just hadn't thought she was in a state to take note of that kind of detail.

 

Silence, for a few very long seconds. Well. Almost. He could hear the wet pops and crunches blending in with the hiss of the steam from the craft outside the still-open doors behind her. " _Okay_. Okay.. can you _understand_ me? "

 

He couldn't see anything, any more thanks to those shots. But she wasn't shooting in reply, so that was a plus. Just " My name’s Bruce.. " and he heard the little knock of metal and glass. Cartridges. Motion. Small, but on point. The tiny squish of moist plasma between floor and bare feet. She was probably pointing that thing in Clint's general direction again. " Loki said, you're his friend..? So are we. So, ah.. so, are _they._ You don't .. like certain medical situations, _right?_ I ..can guess. _Why_ , I mean. Just.. " another, much louder snap, and he watched the big guy actually flinch. " Uh yeah, **_wow_** _that was_ \-- **so** , not important right now; even if it made my chest hurt. Point is, he knew this would happen. He said he would try to warn you on the descent. So .. can you put that do-- "

 

         Another set of uncomfortable sounds, before he was interrupted: " You can talk... with _big_ words now? " Rasped, but he could tell; she had a pretty voice. He guessed that last pop and crunch had been her jaw. It made his hurt just thinking about it.

 

It threw Bruce a little, but it reminded them. The last time Loki had seen any of them, the big green and Banner had been two very _separate_ , very _different_ people stuck in the same body. He had only known the green version as the one with anger management issues that, in the past; had pretty much leveled buildings. And also the guy the medics who weren't rubber-necking were currently trying to get onto the gurney, once. " ..Yeah. _Long_ story. Look, no one wants to hurt either of you here. He needs help and, if you want him to have it.. "

    " I'll do it. I can do it faster anyways. " that easy, and too fast to ask questions. She was darting past Bruce's knees leaving the gun still skidding a little at his ankle and nudging and wiggling her grimy way into the hospital-clean bunch before any of them had time to do more than blink. " I know him inside out, _move_. Let go of that .. _thingy,_ and.. _**move**_! " and the push she gave -while it reminded him a little of Lila getting her brother away from ruining a fresh pot of stew- worked the last strings of stun into the lot when she instantly snatched something metal from a pen-pack of tools from a doctor's pocket and dismantled it in a few twists; jammed the sharp piece she'd exposed into the pad of every finger on one side and then spooked them back a step or three when she  just.. slipped them all right into the largest gash in the side of Loki's abdomen.

 

He didn't even know what was going on any more; but he knew he was drawn into figuring it out. His subconscious signaled the fact that Loki’s convulsions had been marking the short time _just_ as one eased out in the middle. He heard the pops as he slow-stalked his way in, bow coming down on it's own. The doctors and nurses fell further back as the patient's veins around the wound she'd put her digits in swelled and even gushed a little before the flow outward stopped. Two more steps, while he and Bruce were making that cautious advance. The two of them forward, the obviously more freaked out medics backward. He had a view of why; and this was something new. Something almost scary. And somehow.. the heavy soundless gravity pulling him in was undeniable. It wasn't a physical sense that gave it off. She didn't say anything, or move, much.

She was petting his mess of almost curly black hair away from his forehead with her left, with the other handful of her fingers --the hand that had been a limp, wind-waving crushed mess just minutes before-- pressed and held second-knuckle deep somewhere in the sliced-open rend in the skin and muscle that put space between the smooth skinned world they could see and where most people knew his liver probably was.

 

It took a solid minute, finding himself standing there right next to the gurney; for the brunette to choke on the deeper breath that said he was unbelievably coming around. Clint realized his bleeding had stopped. Entirely. Eyes fishing across his soiled skin as Loki started to stir he couldn't find even the bruises under the filth any more. No, that wasn't true. There were a few, but they were -- _no, not disappearing_ \-- going through the phases of healing up so fast he hardly had time to register the change from spotty, angry red and new purple to green and blue and yellow before they were just gone. Scrapes blended to an easy heal. Burns swelled, blistered up properly, shrunk and were peeling or thickening so quickly..

 

" **_Ow._** " strained, caught his attention first to where the prince's hand was going; not to push her away like anyone else would have done. He was holding the one dug into him _in place_. The other one really surprised him though; he wrapped it down under her butt like she was a kid he cared not to harm and pulled her up to sit over his legs while he drew her in closer. Close enough for those blue eyes to show their sharpness over her shoulder between blending sections of dirty, half-braided gold and obsidian waves of hair. Clint watched those precise blue eyes scan the room and doctors with a chilly warning, one that paused on where he knew Bruce was with a small smirk, went curious for where Wanda was probably still on the floor --they'd hear about that later, if she woke up before they moved her-- to a deadened stop on him. Loki had the grace to nearly flinch to stillness.

 

" Leigh. " came croaked after the dart of tongue that left his lips moist enough not to crack a moment later. _Now_ , he was trying to gently remove her.

 

" Lo! " she wasn't having any of that though, and smacked his forehead with her free fingers without skipping a beat, or caring about the briefly exasperated, annoyed expression that came with it. " Sit, _still._ Almost done. " A small sigh, and chin-hiking their hair out of the way Clint watched  still a little gobsmacked as Loki brought up the most charming smile he could muster just letting the strange, awkward situation -- _what with her fingers dug literally into him and all_ \-- and position, be; which given all that lent a much more surreal feel than was already present. But he had to admit, " So. _This_ place has changed. " did lend a certain ease to the air with that smooth cadence. Got it moving a little again at least.

 

" Okay fuck this, I'm _out_. " came from his right, and doctor number one wasn't the only one heading for the nearest exit. The half that had freaked out earlier were out of shock and in flee mode as well. He didn't blame them. Apparently neither did Loki. His blond was focused on whatever she was doing to him and out of the conversation " Understandable. Apologies for the redhead. I'm unsure what happened there. She was very much conscious and chattering when I saw her last Banner, I swear it. "

 

" ......no problem. Occupational hazard? " Bruce was still a little stunned and it showed. Not that Clint could talk, at the moment. If he put his bow away, dropped the arrow back into it's quiver; he was pretty sure he'd find he was shaking. " So. _Not_ dead. " Loki shook his head, eyes closing briefly. " Was this a _planned_ development; or.. "

 

               " **DING!** " with way more energy than anyone but Loki expected cut Bruce off and made Clint's brow shoot up as the blond hopped off the gurney attached at the hand that had been in his gut; pulling the young god like she expected him to get up. Apparently that had been her impression of a microwave? The slice she'd had her fingers in was nothing more than a long, thin scar now, that scooped from his lower ribs at that awkwardly painful looking angle to disappear into continuance around his side where they couldn't see it. Clint had noticed though; there was a new smear across his knuckles and over the heel of his palm. " You're still bleeding. "

 

" Yes, I do that. " In a an easy _‘so what?’_ tone that made something in him squirm uncomfortably coming from anyone else had Loki tugging right back and turning their joined hands over to inspect the stab-wounds with the expression and firmness that implied they were suddenly the most offensive things on the planet. " They're just punctures Lo.. they'll close. I’m hungry. "

 

      " Yes, you probably _are_. You are _also_ , pale. " Yeah that was definitely an was a registered offense, before his wrist found her forehead. " And running a _fever_. I told you not to overdo it. "

 

                    " You also told me you had the explosions c _ontained_ , and that we were going to land on the big _barred thing_ : and _instead_ \-- " she pulled her hand loose and pointed it flinging red dribbles across the floor in the direction of the formerly shiny ship. " --instead, our knife dropped _five_ panels, part of the _moisture filters_ and you got a _driver refrain_ in your _stomach_ and I almost got _decapitated!_ **_Again_**. "

 

 _Again?_ A cold spike ran up his spine for the fact he did not think that was meant as a joke.

 

 Her finger was at the end of Loki's nose though and not allowing for questions that took too much time to stomach processing. Clint half expected him to bite her. " I don't like decapitation, _remember?_ It's uncomfortable, and _fuzzy_ , and I can't move my fingers or _anything_ below the chin while I'm reattaching. " a glance from Loki said he knew just how insane this actually sounded, before he grabbed the finger with his teeth, and sucked, humming while she made a face and started to squirm into a near squeal. " ...ew, _brother_ germs! "

 

 _Brother?_ Clint and Bruce shared a look of their own for that reference, not to mention how weird it was she was squirming over that when she'd just had the other hand literally under his skin and more. Far as they had known, Loki only had one sibling, and he was roaring around space with an era-specific musicphile, and a talking Racoon. There was an off sort of relief he felt though, hearing that; the sort of calm that made him know he'd been extra tense once it was gone. Also.. and maybe he was obsessing or still freaking out a little but; didn't she just have that hand, you know; _in_ , his abdomen?

 

" Give it! Spit me **_out_ ** ! I will find a newsbook thing! _And_ roll it up! _And smack you!_ " Made Loki do it just because it made him laugh, though he grabbed her on the way off the gurney rather than disconnect: " Newspaper, little bird. It's called a _newspaper_. " grinning as he turned and lifted her off the ground around the waist in a spoon-hold against his front. It took a second to realize he was presenting her to them as was.

 

" This radiant little creature is Miss Agana Leigh. As you've heard, she's my sister: adopted. Recently. "

_Okay. Sure. Why not._

_Loki adopted a tiny blond chick. Let’s add this to the lengthly list of crazy for the day._

                       " She is what we would have called a rare breed of Blood Sorceress, and particularly as her name implies? A _Divine Healer;_ with much of her ability resting firmly in her circulatory system and the extremely high rate of brain usage and function;  combined with lesser magics she employs to utilize it both inside a person's body and if only for short periods.. outside of it, as well. " Bruce had gone from stunned to that sort of rapt scientist interest within a few words.

 

" So, that was your _blood?_ Holding Wanda up on the ceiling? You can heal other people like that? " a succession of quick nods and he was smiling more than any normal person would. " That's.. _so_ _cool._ " Got him a big happy grin that, was just as charming as Loki's; if for different reasons, and he had to admit.. If he hadn’t been in mental and emotional limbo just then, would have been absolutely infectious with how honest and warm it looked. He noticed Bruce wasn’t as immune. He was smiling right back, totally focused on the delicate if dirty little heart shaped face framed by ruffled gold hair and big violet eyes. _Uh oh._ That look as it was holding from Bruce's end was spelling trouble of a whole other sort, unless he was wrong.

 _Please be wrong, please be wrong; no idea how this kind of thing could or if it should even think about working. Big and small, the extreme adventures_ did not need to happen in his head.

 

                       " Who's Wanda? " was asked looking up and back at Loki as if he knew, which of course he wouldn't. " New, probably. The one on the floor. It _has_ been five years. "

 

                                " Six.. _almost_. And more for everyone else anyway. But yeah _uh_ , that's her on the floor in the back. "

 

                                       Clint was getting impatient. And Pepper was on comms now. " _Free of the reporters and on my way up. What's going on up there?_ "

 

                             Bruce held up a finger to answer. " Complicated, but Loki's fine now. The ship.. I think that thing's gonna need a lift before showtime. We have like; twenty minutes, yeah? "

 

              " _I've already asked Valkyrie to haul it off when they get here. She should be arriving in the next ten to fifteen minutes at the latest. Any damage to the building?_ "

 

“ I can get the Stiletto moving again if we can finish off the fires. Most of the landing failure had to do with seal and then pilot malfunction. “ From Loki made Clint pause.

 

" Uh... you hear that? Also.. a few rounds in one wall, some blood; and maybe a little dent where they smacked the corner of the pad; but pretty much all superficial. The place's seen a _lot_ worse. "

 

" _Okay, I heard. Still going to ask for the escort though. Clint, you still there?_ " Was everyone but him okay with this situation?

 

" Yeah, I'm still here. " Brought Loki's eyes back to him briefly, along with his sister's attention; and he caught a little of why Bruce had been stuck on dopey mode, with her focus on him.. _purple_. She had _purple_ eyes. Like dark lilacs, with a pastelish silvery ring around each pupil. And she didn’t look at him. The instant her eyes connected, there was a sense of being looked into. " _Clinton Francis Barton_ . " had a strange cadence and sound to it he hadn't expected. Like some early twenties former fan-girl recalling her first famous crush. Awe, admiration, affection, happiness, and a certainty like she’d been just out of arms reach a thousand times and he just hadn’t seen her there.

 

          It threw him. Largely because, as they already knew by example: what she knew about any of them, came from Loki. It came from his interactions with them, years ago. In his case, several more years than Banner.

 

_What does she know that I don’t?_

 

     Asking that question got pushed aside by the voice in his ear though, and he didn’t think he liked it being pulled away. Not that he was being given an option. " _If everything's okay, we need to get ready. The majority of the press is already here; the rest are arriving as we speak: and we're going to have to make a statement or two to explain why a floundering space ship just landed up there before we do what we came here to do. We can handle the situational limbo after. Meet me on the thirtieth?_ “

 

                Bruce had picked up on that want to bail on the dedication again and open fire with the question turret currently mounted front and center of his mind; and after a moment more of off, rising tension; “ _Right_ . We’ve got a  press conference below, **_Clint_**. Valkyrie’ll be here to help out and escort you upstate to the Crater in a few minutes, Loki. Take Wanda with you, please. She’ll be able to help Val show you around; watch the coverage and catch you up a little you if you want, or I can if Val doesn’t do it first: when we get there. If folks have a problem with it, you can stay on my end of the commons as my guest: cause _I_ don’t. “ the big guy grabbed him by the arm as he stumbled, rather than waiting for Barton to come to. “ We’re both on our way, Pepper.. “ was to the comms before Clint could argue. His feet wanted to go the other direction at first. Clint had questions. A _lot_ of questions. Until the little tilt of Agana’s head and curious look up and back to Loki drug his gaze to the Asgardian prince’s face.

 

Those blue eyes were on him; crossing up over him from what he guessed was the knees when Clint had finally actually looked at him again. The solid look of unidentified tension blended with passive concentration; finding himself the absolute focus of those intense blue eyes in that mode was downright dissecting. It slid along and stuck to his skin through his clothes like a pair of warm hands, leaving a path of heat behind that stroked and groped it’s way up every plane, peak and valley to wrap itself around his neck, dip over and almost into his mouth; and dig into his own eyes. If his new sister’s look and attention had drawn him towards those questions; Loki’s sticky-hot cutting gaze made him freeze in the headlights and want to make the leaping take-off at the shoulder of the road to soar away over the nearest field, forest and beyond.

 

Barton turned sharply to face the elevator doors, keeping himself from what he knew would have been a very visible swallow; pulling his combat vest sharply down into place, and turning his head from one side to the other to adjust his neck. He could hear the rush of his own pulse in his ears, for fuck's sake. _Calm down. Calm the fuck down._ Bruce was watching him. Doors opened, he was in. He didn’t turn around. Bruce took the cue at another glance, and sighed when they closed behind them.

 

“ Well. That could have gone worse. “ Made Clint’s chin drop to his chest, a hard, long exhale.

 

                “ Bruce. “ Caught the big guy’s attention as he brought his chin back up to see the big green guy looking at him still in the reflection of the glass. “ That’s just the _intro_. “

 

     Clint saw his features relax a little, before another, smaller sigh went out and he looked down at the blocked off portion of the street below; bringing Clint’s attention there too: reporters already swarming the front end of the podium stage: cameras pointed up their way to catch a quick snap of the Stiletto parked and smoldering up there, a few flashes going off even though the sun was well and up. He could see Nick from up there. His kids hanging out with Morgan in a little lake of aides, specialists and a fuck-ton of security on the other side of the stage.

 

                               “ One thing at a time, brother. “ Was exactly what he’d been thinking, when he heard the sound of another rushing engine, more on their level. He knew what that was.The Asgardian reps were rolling up to the sixty-eighth to pick up their prince.

  


###  **.\\\\\\\LOKI////. **

.////ASGARD ASTEROID FIELD : BOL TIL SAX (THE LAIR OF KNIVES)\\\\\\\\. 

.// **TWO HOURS PRIOR** \\\\. 

 

          It had taken a little time to find out _where_ in the gigantic spread out game of space-jacks Surtur had turned his home world into, his Lair of Knives had landed; but he knew it well enough and had viewed the huge hunk of rock and space-spread soil long enough while still in motion to have had a general idea of the size and shape he had been looking for. The waterfalls that had once covered the main bay entrance and exit gates had either evaporated or crystallized in very weird shapes, but the gates themselves while beaten to hell: had survived and held even through the impacts after. A few scans once they’d found it and passed the shielding codes proved that the atmosphere inside was indeed gone --of course-- and that while the gravity charger had kicked in and was somehow still operational; many of the things inside had definitely still been rearranged like a big stone wrapped metal jar full of precious beads had been kicked around, picked up and shaken vigorously for good measure.

 

Sitting in his favorite spot now, tinkering with fixing the last piece of equipment for travel; the open deck a half-curtain from the living space he’d filled with simpler comforts overlooking the dock: Loki recalled the clutch his heart had been stuck on when they had finally gotten the doors open, and relief to see his babies hadn’t slipped their mooring. Everything else was replaceable, inconsequential. But his little fleet and what many of the slim little ships and transports had on board were another matter.

 

Food preserved for travel, water, clothes, weapons, supplies, tools, technology. Everything a mischievous son of Odin would need when he wanted or needed to duck away from his father’s eye, or the eyes of his watch-dog, Heimdall; and then some. A young man had to have _some_ privacy; something that was _just_ his, after all. They’d even even found some wine. He’d dipped into that with Ana as soon as they had gotten the power up and the Atmospheric generator running, a minor but much needed bit of celebration to ease the grip of what they’d been through and ready for what was yet to come. She had napped again shortly after eating and helping him temporarily moor the wreck they had salvaged to finish her recovery. He had been having a harder time finding sleep.

 

Part of that had been the list of things to do and collect before they moved on. He wanted to keep the Lair, and make certain it could still operate in a pinch since it was intact; but recognized that it was far from a beacon of permanent safety. If MASTER was still looking for them --and with what he knew, he had no doubt they were-- it wouldn’t take them very long to give his otherwise dead home a truly good scouring. If not put a decent enough bounty on the both of them to encourage someone else into doing it. And while he was confident they could go unnoticed by most passing gawkers and hawkers, he wasn’t as confident in staying hidden when it came to a more thorough and determined scan set or eyes.

 

The other part, especially after his first trip out in the Stiletto to search for remnant Doorways; was the reality that was sinking in as to where they were planning to head next: the hope and minor by comparison fears fit to who was likely to be there, the questions surrounding what might or might not have happened over the past five years, and the awkward limbo of where the reactions to their arrival would undoubtedly land. Reactions he would have to be on top of to manipulate the best of to turn the ones that wouldn’t be as great in their favor.

 

One of those in particular kept jumping out at him though. Every time Loki slowed down a little; every time he looked in the mirror. Every time he thought of which portals to Earth he had found were still active, and where they would take him, and his sister. Lake blue eyes that darkened to deep pools when angry, lit up like they hid stars behind them when he laughed, and turned to glassy water when he was saddened or otherwise upset. A sassy smile that wavered in between dark and wicked, in between warm and inviting. Calloused sure hands, the strong smooth grace of a wild animal in upright, hard male lines; and that tempting little indention at the corner of his jawline, where it met the earlobe.

 

_I still remember how that tastes._

 

The thought made him stumble mid-soldering, and curse at himself as he snatched the nearest chisel that would do to pry off the screw-up before it could fully cool. He paid a little more attention and got the work done before sliding the piece into its box and the trunk it was meant for, sending it on it’s way to the Stiletto. He had already moved two of his fleet not including his Stiletto’s life raft and their goods across the thresholds quietly; and double checked to make certain the remaining doorways were well hidden before he had come back. This next one would be the last trip, where they shut things down and made themselves known, since none of Ana’s roundabout messages had gotten through prior to their escape.

 

Agana was already below on the dock preparing for their departure by packing the last of the smaller items and foodstuffs, just in case. He’d had a few older things she could wear that she didn’t drown in quite as badly as the rest, though the size difference still left them odd-fitting. The style suited her well though. She looked a proper pixie-princess to him; flitting back and forth almost shoeless in that long embroidered latch-up tunic, overly baggy-on-her pants turned skirt, and simple oversized mismatching slippers he’d pieced together. His colors even looked good on her, greens, golds and blacks with that gold hair trimmed a little and half up in a series of fist-sized loops at the back of her head to fall free otherwise under it in weight-hung curls that tapered out beautifully just above the small of her back. The look drew out the pale rose petal pinks of her fair skin and crisped the stark violets in her long-lashed doe’s eyes.

 

He had enjoyed dressing her up. Even if it was haphazard, by standards of royalty. Mostly, he had enjoyed it because _she_ had enjoyed it so much. Every other experience was a new and exciting one to her, something to be relished: but he was quickly finding that she found the most joy in small things like that. A nickname. A new set of clothes. A kiss to her forehead. His claim on her; and anything associated with that, or that she felt reinforced or proved it: was extra precious to his Leigh.

 

It was precious to Loki too. He felt truly appreciated, and knew without question he was accepted by Leigh. She had seen his worst, his most spiteful and hateful moments; and still smiled at him like that. Still picked him up by the scruff of his soul and carried him wounds, doubts, scars, mistakes and all: to a better, stronger place inside himself: settling him firmly in the safety of her own when that wasn’t enough. He watched her half twirl through a stepping dance from the loading ramp back to the few boxes left, and smiled.

 

_You could have learned something from this one, father. We all could have._

 

He still often caught himself wondering, how different life would have been; how much more enjoyable, how much more of it would have been easy to endure: if she had been in it sooner. The more time he spent in her presence, the more he was certain; his mother would have snatched her up and brow-beaten or seduced Odin into adopting her in an _instant_. Or, in another scenario and option; tried to marry them together as a pair and greatly encouraged grand-babies. Not that he thought he would have agreed to that, ever.

 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t beautiful. Captivating even, when those looks were combined with her energy, spirit and curious half-innocence. It was just, a different feeling. He adored her. But it wasn’t _that_ kind of love. This _was_ a partner, yes and definitely. But he could see her his most trusted and beloved accomplice in the memories that never happened. Standing next to him hands folded behind her and trying not to grin at being scolded or admonished before the throne for whatever tricks they had been up to hand in hand. And he could definitely see taking pleasure in passing out more than a handful of smiling threats to males he’d known close to and even above their age that probably would have thought of doing more than just _look_ her way.

 

Besides, he had a thing for headstrong brunettes and redheads when it came to women. Sif was prone still to falling into his mind from time to time. Not nearly so much as that Huntsman of his still did, but her memory still made its appearances. Odd how that worked, but not a shocker. Sif had eyes more for the golden brother than she had ever considered giving him. Not that it mattered any more. But his Huntsman? He had only shared that one’s affection with one other, and that had been not only welcome but very much a known and appreciated part of their entanglement from the start.

 

_Dark short hairs caught and pulled straight between his fingers, warm stuttered  breaths just short of moans caught as a heated dampness at his throat in the otherwise cold air. The drag of needy calloused fingers along his back and slick slip of damp skin crushing and rocking together below. Teeth snapping when he got just rough enough to draw blood at the fingertips with the demanding pull at the backs of his knees. The sudden need to flip him, put that well muscled heaving chest upright in front of him and on display; a pretty feast for hungry eyes feeding a greedy mind. Still not enough; the dip and drag of his own tongue following across the express motion of one pec aimed almost lazily for a darker circle of exited flesh to one side. The bite, the groan and pop of suction before he tasted that diamond hardened nub of a nipple again and started to pass his tongue back. Rocking, riding, shoving their hips together in squelching grinding motion; that full feeling captured again and again and again pulling all sorts of animal sounds from his lungs. Those fingers caught the ends of his hair and pulled to bare his own neck. Teeth again, at his throat; and his tongue, the pant of his breath behind it.  
_

 

_Mine._

 

All right. So thinking about him at all right now, after being ehm, _inactive_ ; that long.. Was a distracting mistake. The wanting expectations waiting in the back of his mind were too much though, and he knew it. Loki took a breath and stretched his arms upward; forcing those particular recollections out of his head. It was almost time to go. Standing and making his way to the stairs he smiled seeing Leigh poke through one of his old journals, as if she enjoyed reading everything he’d written about what she had already seen in his memory first hand for herself. He hit the switch to power down pretty much everything but the gravity and atmosphere, chuckling at her level of concentration as she jumped with the thunk and nearly dropped it. “ Ready to make your first trip through one of my Doorways? “

 

She saluted well, for a slip of a near midget, over excited smile or no: and he snagged her up in one arm, grabbing the pull for the little lift the larger crates were situated on to drag it up the ramp and slide it into place at the very end next to the others. She slapped the big button to secure it and pulled the lever to close the cargo hatch herself from where she was on the way by, giggling like a proper fae as he carried her on towards her seat behind his. A smacking kiss to each of her cheeks and she returned them.

 

A buckle and he settled into his own, running final checks and sending the shut down signal for the atmosphere outside. Setting the pressurization field in motion as the gates opened. Disconnecting his favorite from her mooring and slipping sleek and smooth as quicksilver back into the asteroid-littered void. Loki felt less naked and more sure behind the controls of his Stiletto. She was a small craft; made and polished just for this kind of travel in simple matte blacks and a chrome-worthy shine to the fittings: thin and tapered long like the sharp end of a needle. Fast and quiet. Just like the sort of dagger she was named after.

 

Piloting this ship to him was like slipping feet first into a warm pool of unexplored water. Comfortable and all the right sensations of sweetened curiosity.

 

 Gates closed again behind them; and he picked up the acceleration as soon as they were free of the mild curve at the entrance. By now he knew his way around the twisting motion and knocking slow, eroded remains of his world, and slipped between them like a ribbon of silk dancing on the breeze around and between the catching turns of a cavern or canyon. Their goal wasn’t far. A doorway not too unlike the door to Svartalfheim he had once led his brother through: this one was land-locked, and wedged deep enough into the jagged stone it would be hard to navigate for larger craft: and harder to locate even then if one didn’t know what they were feeling around for. They were, for all intents and purposes; invisible to the naked eye, and static to most onboard sensors.

 

It was a clean run, or it looked like it was going to be until that little yellow light had started blinking. Distance contact, multiple incoming jump-gate entries.  He flipped on the stealth profile settings and dared a peek in that direction without diverting their course. Loki heard Ana’s breath catch as they caught a visual to their left between the debris and rock. His senses boosted up with the instant rise in adrenaline. MASTER’s fetch drones were filtering in first and making scattered bee lines for the field.

 

That wouldn’t last long, and he knew it as the first of the Matrons started to filter in behind them. Control-ships. Those were manned. He recognized the Avarice too -- incapacitators meant for hunting down and catching spaceborne prey for sale and repurposing. Those, bothered him a little, and made Ana reach for his seat from hers. She knew the profiles better than he did, having poured through the recollection of files far more often than he had.

 

“ We’ll make it. “ He would accept nothing less and gunned it, needing desperately to put more space and rock between even the first of them and their tail as possible. They caught on within seconds. The red light beside that yellow one was flashing fast as the scattered hive of drones locked onto their position and started to converge in a trail of stone-dodging and smashing little explosions behind them. They were drones, after all; and not all of those in immediate pursuit were made for this kind of speed or obstacle field.

 

The soft song of the engine rose in sweet lulled light pings by comparison, the natural buzz as he clipped close to more than a few decent chunks of debris whipping by one, three, five at a time. The aft scanners came up with the warning of  an attempted and incomplete weapons lock; nearly there: and he heard Ana suck in another breath and felt her squeeze the seat at his shoulder when he twisted, braked and banked and dropped the nose as well as what guns they had to out the first two drones and blow a chunk off of what looked like it had once been a piece of a plaza before making the full loop back into line with their target. Rear scanners confirmed the next four collided with the explosion or it’s shrapnel; and two more behind that set ate the flying pieces from that lot before the rest adjusted and swarmed around what was left of the scrap after their ass end.

 

**BOOM.**

 

he first long distance EM charge from the nearest incoming Avarice fell short. They were ranging, and the leftover, constantly changing gravimetrics were screwing with their targeting from that far out. They weren’t planning on staying there though; and of course, neither were he and Leigh. _Just a little further._ He plunged the Stiletto own the throat of a swath of soil so fine, loose, and floating so densely together it might have passed as liquid in the vacuum; he had a slight advantage here. He had already been through it from several angles since their arrival. They _hadn’t_. He dropped all but two of the charges he had in the silken muck, and spat out pulling another hard loop to fire off a few hard shots between them as a lure. No pause, no slowing, they finally came in sight of the broken high stumps and floating stem and branch of petrified trees to where her lovely design truly became a blessing; weaving like the needle she was in through it all even as the charges blew the field of silt left behind them like massive bags of sand with grenades tucked in as lining, pins pulled and spoons discarded.

 

Up, around: and deep dive, straight into what had been the pool at the center of the grove. Last charge was away.  He snipped a wall at one corner and using that turn: flipping around just in time to catch sight of what few drones, and the single Avarice he _could_ see. _Fifty yards, if that; behind them._ He waited, as they got closer. Got bigger. “ Lo..? “ was worried, and maybe she should have been as he dropped the guns again.

 

                                “ Do you trust me? “ And bigger. The drones had locked onto them again, and were approaching the old spring. “ Of course. _Always_. “

 

             “ This might end up hurting; but it’ll be worth it. “ He dropped the safety for higher output. Clint would have seen the comparison as seven-sixty-two versus a fifty caliber. “ Why..? “

 

“ Because I’m closing this door behind us. “ And he slipped the rapid fire, pushing at the triggers; not at the charge or the first drones pouring in; no. The drones took care of that for him. The space was too cramped for the sheer number of them to avoid it, or the walls for long. His shots went for those walls even as he pedal-kicked the reverse thrusters; watching the rear sensors and cam to steer with no small amount of nerves bundled up in his gut.

 

 _Twenty five._ Explosive rounds next. They were starting to pile up real fast in front. Pieces of the walls he was blowing clear helped. _Fifteen_ . One got through, those creepy robot claws snapping for the point of Stiletto’s nose. _Ten._ It got what it wanted, just not the way it expected when he jammed the brake again: just long enough to skewer the ugly little mechanical teardrop of hate with it and fuck it right back off when he let it up on said brake again to punch the acceleration and drop the only bit of heavier payload he had  -- _Six._ \-- right there at the mouth.

 

“ Here comes the hurt little bird! “ even as he jerked the controls to flip around again and get the hell out before it connected. Even full throttle, it was near thing; bursting out of the thin void into the thicker, instant heat of Earth’s upper atmosphere a plume of fire, dust and debris followed fast behind the Stiletto, catching her pretty rear and setting alarms off across the panels. He heard the first signs of trouble when that first pop sounded as they started to level out; pretty sure a few minor seals had gone: and the catch in Ana’s breath as they started to shake on the way in.

 

“ It’s all right. No sign of pursuit, and we’re landable, for now. Might see a fire or three along the way. “ At least that’s what he thought it was about. He glanced back just as he heard her buckle shift, and barely caught her expression. Leaned forward as far as she could, absolutely captivated. His eyes followed her direction to the blue and green planet they were descending to. He’d almost forgotten himself. “ _It’s beautiful.._ “ mirrored his own thoughts, though perhaps not with as much awe behind it as when he had seen this view for the first time himself. Earth, the North American continent brightly lit by what for them would be the mid-morning light.

He caught himself staring just the same, when the first fire alarm went off; jerking his head away with the harder, closer spark and pop of reacting systems inside overheating one or two pushed too hard panels before he cut the power to those sections.

 

“ Well some part of it’s ours, for now. “ came as he brought up comms and tried the stealth again. It was working yet, though barely. “ Time to phone home, and hope we don’t crash sooner than we can land. “ might have felt like a weird reference to make, if not for Barton having used it uninformed so many times, in reference to his personal time-out long distance calls to report to Thanos’ personal lap dog.

 

He flipped through scanning classic Asgardian frequencies, the first time he had felt comfortable turning on any communications equipment at all since their escape; finding a recording of his brother’s voice on one and having the Stiletto monitor and record it for later review while he looked for active use. Nothing, at the moment. He had suspected as much though, given how little the survivors would have been able to take with them in such a hurried exit through a much more weakened and hurried form of Bifrost. He wasn’t stupid. Terran technology was slowly catching up, but they hadn’t the kinds of working-knowledge his people did: while said people no longer had so many resources to operate quite as well on what was a planet more driven by capitalism than most.

 

He was bringing up the frequencies and emergency codes he had memorized off of what Banner had given him when they were both hailed and locked on through their descent when it came in. He opened the channel and then continued working the rest with one hand. The accent was American; a lightened cadence from the deep south unless he was wrong. Male. “ Unidentified craft, this is intelligent natural language user interface TUESDAY; acting as Terran interstellar observation and communications representative, as requisitioned by Avengers Initiative 0061-NR5OR. “ _That was new, but welcome._ “  You’ve entered Earth restricted space, and have begun your descent without code recognition. At current, internal defense mechanisms are locking on. Please identify and respond within the next galactic standard minute.”

 

“ TUESDAY, this is pursued Asgardian Royal Transport Stiletto, switching to secure channel 101779-21. Ally Recognition Code incoming.” he would have rolled his eyes at the phrase he was about to say, at any other time of his life; but now, there were extra  memories that made him smile at Banner’s humor, and he was too hyped in every direction to complain about the little things.

 

“ _Go ahead Stiletto._ “

 

“ Puny God. “

 

“ _Code.. accepted. Channel security confirmed. Can I -_ \- “

            “ Let’s not get side-tracked right now. I have a passenger on board, and several seals were blown prior to entry attempt. “ _Speaking of, he could smell smoke. And, the distinct ugly precursor of melting wire casings._ “ And, it looks like we’re about to have an onboard fire.. Ana, can you get on that for me? Fire suppression is having trouble between the cargo. “ had her unbuckling fast and snatching two foam canisters. “ So. I _cannot_ back off into the vacuum without the risk of blowing our internal atmosphere, and may or may not be able to make a safe landing with the damage currently incurred from entry. That said, first things first; _dear_ TUESDAY. Put me through as fast as you can to Tony Stark, my brother Thor or even better: Bruce Banner, and start transmitting updated traffic and potential landing zones on supplied channels. I’m aiming for somewhere in New York State, preferentially near the coast and am hoping not to under or _over_ shoot and land in the Atlantic. “

 

“ Yessiree, and copy that. Mister Banner is currently near our base landing target zone several blocks from Stark Tower. I’ll try to contact him while we get you to the ground, your Highness. “

 

That use of his technical title from that source made his mind skip a little, but he kept on. He heard a loud crack down by his feet, and the adrenaline ruched up again. That was far too close for comfort. “ I would like a direct line with Bruce as soon as possible. I think we’re about to have our first rather violent internal breach. “

 

“ I’ll do what I can to get him to pick up sir. In the meantime, Asgardian representatives are being appraised of your arrival and current flight status. I’m preparing emergency response calls in case of catastrophic failure. Given the current readings, I would suggest preparing escape pods -- _your Highness;_ \-- I’m actually not picking up any life raft equipped to your craft. “

 

“ No, none; the one previously equipped wouldn’t have enough room for two passengers. I disengaged and planted that vessel in Terran soil a few days ago. We’ll make it one way or another. Just get me through to Banner and set up my HUD directions. I’d very much like not to be forcibly intercepted by buildings, in-flight craft or other likely citizen populated and piloted targets if at all possible. “

 

The two explosions that followed rattled and bashed, tore into him, leaving his ears ringing for a good half a minute but Loki was not going to lose by passing out this close to the goal. He looked back with a little worry at where Leigh had been putting out the flames, and internally cringed, his throat tightening. The brief hazy view of blood, breakage and burn something he knew she could recover from much better than he could. So long as she survived, and they could make land without turning into a fireball; they would be okay. The east coast was coming up fast, and he fiddled out enough stability to slow their approach down; opened the vents and wings up once they hit breathable air and started better fire suppression. “ Uh.. _hello_? “

 

“ Your voice .. _never_ sounded so sensual, Banner. “ he could hear a crowd, and the squealing laugh of a child. “ I’m afraid I’m a little late for the homecoming celebration after five years, and given the transport I’m piloting is currently on fire coming up on the New York coast: really don’t have the time to reminisce on the flight in. “

 

“ ..oh my god.. _No **way**_ **.** Dude, Loki is that _you?!_ Wait. _On fire?_ Tell me you’re not crashing into American airspace. “

 

“ Terribly sorry brown eyes, not sure yet whether I can do that..! “ Another alarm.

 

“ Wait, hold on; Nathaniel, go get auntie Wanda for me, I need to talk to her like right now: and tell uncle Nick I need you to stay with him okay? “

            “ Awww _maaaaaan_.. okay. “ from near enough to hear the youth in that voice as much as the disappointment helped distract him briefly from the idea of looking down to see just why and just how much of his torso was alarmingly warm, and sticky wet. Nathaniel. He wondered, was that one of his, or was there _Natasha_ around that sounded-out in the same age group. “ God _on_ **_fire_ **, here. “ was called without the ability to filter the tension out as another reminder over the singing and ringing of alarms.

 

“ I know man, TUESDAY and FRIDAY’re working on .. it. _Shit._ Did you.. Are you purposely aiming, for downtown? “

 

“ It’s that, the Hudson, or the Atlantic, at the moment. If I can keep conscious long enough, we won’t drown. No life pod, and I have a friend onboard, who is.. Adverse, to invasive medical situations not of her own doing. I say this because she’s currently unconscious, and while currently coherent enough to continue piloting this lovely; I _may_ or may _not_ have taken some debris to the abdomen. “

 

“ Oh .. _fuck_. We’ll do our best to get you down here safely man. “

 

“ Sir, your Highness; given your current heading and altitude, and registered ship’s capability? If you can slow your approach and maintain moderate levels of stability: you may be able to land directly at Stark Tower. “

 

“ ...oh **_man_ ** .. Pepper is gonna _kill_ me. Nick, watch the kids and make sure they --guys, do not repeat the f-bomb I just dropped okay? Wanda; start heading for the tower Helipad on the sixty eighth floor, like now. Long story but; there’s a friendly ship in trouble incoming fast that might need your help landing up there. “

 

“ Are we gonna see a **_spaceship?!_ ** “ excitedly came from somewhere nearby. He could hear the forced smile in his voice. “ Yeah, sweety.. Uh, they’re in a little trouble though so we’re gonna grab your dad and go help ‘em out: so we need you to stay here with Nick and Happy and the guys, okay? “

 

“ Banner.. Please tell me it’s not _that_ building. “

 

The long pause made him stutter out a sigh, and cough. “ ... _Just like old times?_ Hopefully minus an army of aliens with guns. And fish-ships. And giant holes in the sky we have to shove a nuke through? Tell me none of anything remotely like that is on it's way please. “ And cough, _and cough_ ; enough he had to blink hard just to keep focus and on course. He wasn’t surprised to see a little red speckled and smeared across some of the panels after that little fit now that he looked, but was pretty sure none of it had come from his mouth. Actually.. it might have been better if it had, now that he thought about it. “ That, doesn’t _sound_ good. Keep talking to me .. just keep _awake_ , I’m getting more people on this with me. Pep’s nearby with ...one other. I’m gonna need her on the public end of this situation. “

 

“ Fair. Note; I simultaneously hate and _love_ you right now: and have been having a very confusing _half decade._ So don’t be surprised if I snap. Consider yourself warned. “

 

“ Okay. “ he heard motion and chatter.

 

“ And _no_ Barton, please and if you can help it. “

 

“ Uhhhh.. “ made Loki’s head spin more than it was already trying to. “ ..no promises there. He’s one of the few actually on site. “ Cue the long, probably very excessive and colorful string of curses from his own mouth, in more languages than he was keeping track of. The New York skyline was zipping in around him already, and he was fighting to keep focus. At least he knew this neighborhood, a little. Thankfully, he wasn't easily identifiable in the Stiletto. Yet.

  


 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND: 11:25 PM US EST\\\\. 

  


              Clint had been up and down, back and forth through the rest of the day and most of the night. He felt like someone had shoved him into a shopping cart and attached it to a bumper car before setting it loose and wild in the pen with a demon at the wheel. He admitted he had plenty of opportunities to slip off and either get back to his kids, or later in get back to the compound they’d been driven to hours ago, before dinner time. Wanda had been pissed at being left on the floor for Valkyrie to pick up and tote back as expected; but it seemed she understood at least a little of the extra loop Loki’s arrival had thrown them into; and had no problem throwing him hourly check-in reports.

 

       The prince’s little knife of a craft had been airborne and on it’s way led at first by two Asgardian sub-atmospheric escorts before they’d even gotten off the elevator again at the ground floor. He’d peeled off ahead of them the moment he had coordinates though. For a while pre-dedication, Clint forced himself into avoiding saying anything in comms as Loki was pulled into their channel to explain a few extra details to Pepper and the rest online. There was some banter along with what little information was exchanged, the mild annoyance of him flirting with Pepper --with what came across as even being mildly successful at it-- until it came up she was Tony’s widow on the side. That had definitely phased the dark haired Asgardian for a few moments, and after a smooth and charming if unexpected and _still_ somehow flirtatious apology he eventually found an exit from the conversation entirely when the dedication itself finally started underway.

 

   It had gone well. Tugged at his gut, hard; at times: but it went well. Pepper’s speech finished off any remaining attention that might have been lingering on the Stiletto’s arrival and retreat. It was good, and he could tell as he has stood there, behind her to her left with his kids behind him and Bruce backing her to her right with Morgan tucked over one arm: that she had not only written it herself, but that her heart was really in it -- and as Lila had reached to take his hand behind his back, so was hers-- as Pep gave it. That, touched him more than the words themselves. His woman’s picture stood tall as Bruce alongside Tony’s through the whole thing; and was taken inside to be mounted in the lobby when the first press tour started, and he had started to really feel the hits the morning had delivered.

 

Taking all that in as they went through the motions, he realized needed to work. To keep his game head on. So he stuck around and stood next to or supported Happy from different angles as the late morning ground into the afternoon, benching as many questions as he could. He waved Hogan on when it was time for the kids to get out of public view and take a rest from all the excitement. Saw them and Morgan off with kisses and some big hugs from the rear garage access, and watched them until they and their escort were out of sight and he felt comfortable enough to rejoin Nick on the ground floor. There were a lot of questions. Not just for Pepper, but especially for him after Laura was identified and their kids’ existence unveiled; the worst of which he mostly avoided by playing security guard or politely claiming no comment after the first ten repeats.

 

They ate a little during one of the final video presentations that kept the press focused on something else; though Clint didn’t have much of an appetite.. Maybe less so because he spent the whole rest of the evening feeling that familiar one-eyed stare of Nick’s boring into him often, even when he wasn’t in immediate view. He knew Fury was more than worried. So was Clint, under the practiced mask he’d welded into place once they’d stepped out of the elevator. Sure, thinking that dealing with the memories he didn’t have would be easier than everything else had seemed true enough on the surface: when it wasn’t right there in front of him. But when pulled eye to eye with the blue-eyed beast? It was suddenly a very scary thing. No, that wasn’t accurate at all. After that last look that had been focused his way? It was _terrifying,_ not knowing what he himself was chasing . Not knowing with any certainty what Loki wanted, showing up here.

 

He was almost to the compound now; zipping around cars and slipping faster than he should over the asphalt helmet and hands first chased and ridden all along the road towards the Crater, needing to know. Not sure if he could keep hold of the stomach to find the answers. Facing it head on now, racing towards it on the sleek formerly SHIELD interned Kawasaki Vulcan 900 Custom; he wasn’t absolutely sure he would ever be ready to fill in the blanks in his head. What if he was wrong? What if trying to cope with the things he probably had done, Clint had latched onto the way Bruce talked about him; the odd and not so odd little friendly-affectionate catches, references and corrections: and romanticized them enough to try and ease his own conscience? Even Thor had grumblingly admitted his brother had been less than rational during the events leading up to the New York battle.

 

What if he was right? Later, much later; Thor had elaborated a little: though it had taken a lot of beer, two and a half tubs of chicken, a few bottles of liquor and a lot of hedging to get him to say word one: and what he _had_ said when he did spit it out was filled with regret and pain for not having tried harder to do and see more of what his brother had been going through sooner. More personal grief than anything else, but a smaller answer to the aftermath of family whys and hows Clint had gotten caught up in.

                 ‘ _He had a rage in him Barton. So grossly consuming I didn’t understand, or didn’t want to. A pain so big, too big; I refused to even try acknowledge for my own fear that I could not even begin to help him repair what little I glimpsed of it. I was so focused on my own view; I missed too much. I knew father had lied to us both, but tried not to think of what that meant for him. How that skewed and shook.. everything, he was; and everything he had ever known. How one well meaning lie where one did not belong re-shaped the way he saw every memory. I missed that timing as well, catching the hand he kept reaching for me, for anyone who might be able to assist him, assure him. Everything that happened to him, I had some hand in helping; as I failed him in that as his brother. I failed him as much as he failed himself, and perhaps more, in being too proud to take his side even where it mattered. Even where I should have. And I will never have the chance to amend that fully. That chance ended when the light drained from his eyes before me. _ ’

       Months later, and he remembered that sequence so clearly. How could he not? Listening to Thor he had heard too many things that struck home, matched up with how he himself had been after Thanos had snapped his fingers. The confusion and loss. The absolute crushing weight of being completely alone in every way that mattered. The rage, _oh yeah_ ; that _definitely_ was a prickly and familiar thing. That his girl, his children had been wiped from the planet; but scum that killed, used and sold their like _were still walking around on it_ : just as a start. How fucking _dare_ he, take the innocent and leave the kind of garbage that raped and ruined what unsullied was left behind? Letting some of that loose on likewise fitting targets when he knew he could do nothing else, hadn’t been a relief; but it was all he could do, all Clint was _capable of_ for someone who was too stubborn and angry at existence in general for presenting him with _that_ kind of reality, to die on his own.

 

It scared him as much to think he might be right though. To catch that look again in his mind and be able to recall every ticking moment. To remember the dream of that first night, side by side with him facing the motion of stone and brick and other things behind the blackened grate of the  elevator for much of it. The terse introduction. The brief question of his skillset.

 

      Hearing the defiance, the cold anger, the apology in that promise that followed after a three count, paced with the thrumming wind of the cables; the emotions his mind had only started to grasp in those dreams only after Thor had pointed them out to him, now that he thought about it. No matter how much he hadn’t wanted to recognize it.

 

                       ' _You must realize. You will look back at this, one day._ ' the pregnant pause, the dark humor that turned his tone and kept the smallest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. The instant doubt, looking over at that face; _too pretty to be that mean_ when the next words had registered. ' _For what it is worth; I swear, you will hate me if you don’t already under it all: win or lose. _' he remembered the sure, laughing look in his steady ice blue eyes; the sharp, heart slicing fact that what was being said was one of those rare glimpses Thor had regretted not taking hold of. He had presented it with every easy fiber as fact.

 

     Was that what had kept him silent as he said his piece? Had he seen a glimpse of it then: the hurt he was still carrying? The road they were on? ' _Take solace in that. I doubt_ **_very_ ** _much there will be much of it in anything_ **_else_ ** _in the days going forward, together and otherwise._ ' another beat of quiet. ' _Mm. Now, and in the future. I swear it; you will hate me. If my record is any indication; sooner is the more likely than later whether I try to change that or not. Welcome to the company of the Doomed and Damned, Mister Barton. May your companionship be brief, but precise; and useful._ '  If this was real; if it wasn’t some wishful fantasy trying to alleviate the guilt of what he’d done for this man? He still couldn’t hear more than that, not of the words he knew had finally come out of his mouth, or the ones that came in response. He still couldn’t see the way his lips moved, only the expression; that understanding more than Clint did, Loki found great comedy in the tragedy he was leading in by its nose himself. _No._ _That wasn’t it alone_. He also found the greatest piece of that grand joke in the fact that he **_was_ ** the one leading it. _Why was that?_

 

Strange that in waking hours he could see and hear and pick it apart so much more clearly, tonight. He knew himself. It felt like it had been a challenge. Given him a glancing view of what might have been under that complex camouflage. To turn that point into a counter. He _was,_ too pretty to be that mean. And he had suspected, if it was something real that Loki had known it too; even then. But it worked for him; it was a comfortable defense: wasn’t it? He could sympathize with that, and that was part of the problem. A big chunk of him didn’t want to; and even the parts that did were afraid of what it might have meant if he did. Because if that was the beginning; if he had seen it then: then what about the days in between. He would have taken that challenge. He would have tried to pierce the shield of that sarcasm and bitter resignation; tried to peek in behind it and know whether or not he could really take it on; and maybe even try to save him _anyway_.

 

Catching sight of the compound lights, he was _still_ in the air. No matter which it was, it would change things, wouldn’t it. Take something, out of the pictures in his life and twist them: one way or the other. Just as Thor had said, it would reshape how he looked at every memory since, wouldn’t it. Something in him, the pacing that started as a constant motion in the cellar of his mind every time he thought about it; taunted and told him it would. That the door would burst open and he would be thrown right back into an explosion of rage or something else that he didn’t know the effects of, why it was still there, or how long it would take for the dust to settle.

 

Before he knew it, he was rolling past the front lot, around the drive that led into lower garage access that circled the first sub-level beneath the landing pad; and slowing down before he quite got there. There it was, and; there _he_ was. He checked his watch. Eleven thirty four; and Loki was out there on the pad mostly in the dark; still shirtless: apparently replacing misbehaving parts on that little knife he’d flown in on.

 

  Clint pulled off to the side and into the grass a hundred or so yards from the rim rather than parking his bike in the garage below: drawn in by the not-so-odd urgency to confront Loki, and the near constant shift of images between them on the only source of light present and currently running that wasn’t the occasional dragging spark and glow of a welding laser. Come to think of it; he looked around, thinking that was odd. There should have been bright lights on the pad, and three or four floods pointed that way so folks didn’t stumble through the still-new grass in between there and the doors for late night arrivals.

 

He left the helmet behind and slung his bag over his back alongside his quiver along the way; silent out of habit but by no means hiding his approach. A glance at the windows to the commons had a good view of the TV upstairs currently playing Cinderella, which meant either the kids were still awake, or had fallen asleep watching Disney and Wanda was just watching it to the end again before shutting it down. He didn’t see Bruce or anyone else, though he knew Pepper, Nick and Happy hadn’t even left town yet. No, wait. There was Valkyrie, snagging a bag of chips and two cups of coffee from the kitchen; and heading back to the TV with the goods.

 

Ahead of him the music started to filter into his ears; bringing his eyes back to the landing zone ahead. It was low enough to be kept almost entirely to the pad, and not .. well not what he expected. The metal drums ended and flipped to the intro for the next along the way; calling his attention to the holo-monitor splayed between them. The playlist was settled blinking to one side of the main, which currently was zipping through some very .. dangerous looking footage of what looked like aerial maneuvers. “ _Stop_. Rewind ten point three seconds and freeze. “ came from beyond it with a little labor behind the words, and looking; he noticed as Loki pulled free and tossed aside a soot-baked panel that he was wearing an eye-piece laden earpiece that looked like it might have the same view as the main screen. The footage rewound, back through the quick unpredictable twisting cycle of motion on to take shots at what was definitely a meteoroid and the swarm of pursuers it had been whipping ahead of to pause the video mid-banking slide at a half blurred view of space between the rocks.

 

Clint recognized what kind of footage he was looking at finally as he made out what metal kept flashing bottom center was the reflective metallic strip along the narrow nose of the Stiletto. Flight recordings. “ Zoom and enhance delta two B. “ He looked at the numbers in the corner as he came within arms reach of the display, glad that the Asgardian numeric system weren’t different enough from most human systems to be unreadable: and immediately concerned for the fact that unless he was reading it wrong, this had happened today. This had happened in fact, maybe minutes prior to his landing at the Tower. “ Fold it, if you can Iggy. Show me a third dimension progress- “

 

He knew he was made before he looked. Why he didn’t know the silence and stare between them would be quite that awkward or still, was a mystery. Loki jumped on it first and fast, finishing his sentence as he looked to the monitor and took off his eyepiece; shutting off the music. “ Third dimension progressional. Scan provided profiles and dossiers of MASTER pursuit craft for a match and use any externally retrieved reference data to fill in the gaps. “

 

The view expanded on that fuzzy, captured at a distance ship; bringing it into 3-D in the main window and speed-scanning through varied on-board files to help clarify and identify the image further. About fifty must have flown by before either of them said anything. “ Ignoring me. _That’s_ effective, I guess. “

 

“ I am not _ignoring_ you, Barton. I am waiting, for you to ask. “ that small smirk as he tugged on the dark-tailed vest he had seen soaked in Loki’s blood on the floor hours prior. “ We both know you’re about to, yes? Or.. “ A touch to the playlist to move it aside between latching that up. “ ..are we playing a _different_ kind of game this evening I haven’t yet been made aware of? “

               “ Where’s Val’s ship? “

                                   “ Apparently _so_.. “ made his brow itch as the prince turned the view in the middle of it’s enhancement and match progress. He seemed to have an annoyingly tight grip on his facial expressions, and his motions; but Clint could still feel the roiling tension under that bubble of charismatic calm. “ It’s below. I allowed my escort to land first. I have things to fetch in the morning, which means finishing Stiletto’s repairs tonight. “

            

That pulled a slow shake of his head from Clint immediately. That wasn’t going to fly, at all. “ **Nope**. Sorry _not_ sorry; you’re grounded until we know what’s going on. More so catching that date in the corner. I’m not reading that wrong. _Am I_. “

 

“ I suppose I _do_ have the tendency to only wind up in some sort of trouble, whenever I set course for this place. “ was not what he had meant, or implied; and Loki knew it. But the godling kept on with it the same. “ Next time I have the inkling, I assure you; I’ll try _harder_ to call ahead and let you talk me _out_ of it. “

 

“ Not going to change your flight status as far as I’m concerned, _your Highness_ ; but I’ll keep that in mind for the future. “ made that smile disappear, and his fingers slow to a stop, before both arms crossed just under his chest with a noticeable but quiet inhale.  Something felt a little off, like he'd said something there beyond the obvious to brush a bad button.

 _Oh, does the denial annoy you? Look, at me._ Because he hadn’t since he’d put down the headset.

 

And he was refusing to still, though he turned his head to give the implication he did indeed have Loki’s full attention. Something about that small, subtle gesture combined with the blank expression; rubbed him raw. And the wrong way, when he said nothing for the next near minute. “ Ah, _there_ you are.. “ and his attention was back on the ship he had focused the computer on identifying. This was aggravating; but Clint couldn’t hide his curiosity in how sharply Loki’s attention had swerved, or the very subtle snarl to one corner of his mouth as he focused on it. “ Who have you got after you now? “

 

“ I _thought_ so. PCC. “ and a small pause to explain to the side as he flipped through the information with one hand and turned the image in the other. It wasn’t pretty. If anything, it looked beyond mean. A whole lot of weaponry was being detailed in as it was identified. And, not all of that was the pew-pew type. There were four of what what looked like two foot saw blades tucked into the sides, for fuck's sake. This thing screamed of belonging to an interstellar lumberjack, a serial killer, or something creepier. “ Personal Capture Cruiser. Translate all data on screen please; Midgarn, North American English dialect. “

 

“ Are those.. _people_ , latched to the outer wings? “ Clint asked when they scanned in at a slight lean that had Loki pulling it back towards his body more and giving a briefly more irritated look in Clint’s direction. Still he did answer. “ Yes and no. _Parts_ , of people. “ made him stare at his face looking for a lie in that. There wasn’t one and that made him that much more disturbed. “ Necrotics. The Chained, in particular; I would guess. His personal retinue, no doubt. Necrocise are failed soldier experiments, or individuals who have been revived enough or sustained enough damage to their bodies or their minds not to have survived the reanimation and reconstruction process as a whole being. Their creators mechanically enhance and ..repurpose, recycle; their varied parts to continue service until such a time as they are no longer able. “

 

“ ...and _now_ I wish I _hadn’t_ asked. Someone out there, does things like that to their own?“

      “ I never said they were _their own_ , Barton: though they definitely do not draw the line _there_. The Organization and Corporation responsible for their creation, expensive majority use, rent _and_ sale? Tends to gather ‘ _parts_ ’ where ever they can find them, by any means; to continue to produce a steady supply as units are destroyed or naturally fall into an unusable state of decay. “ The more he heard, the less he wanted to believe it.

 

_Did I just hear that right?_

                      “ You’re saying; that these guys catch and harvest _people_ , to turn into _that?_ And _keep_ them like that literally until their body .. and _parts_ ; have pretty much rotted beyond use? “

 

“ Among other things, yes. From what I’ve learned, the Chained are only one sub-race of Necrotic form.. “ they both took note of the profile that came up flashing to the right. Clint read it off. “ Abell Langshassji? - Class 2 Advent.. Acquisition and Return, Marshall B0245.. Continental Extinction level 9 Clearance..?  Medical Acquisition for … **_Slave_** _Trade_ and Extraterrestrial _Recycling_? Are you fucking _kidding_ me? “ Loki snapped that profile shut, before shutting the whole thing down and finally looking at him. He felt a warning coming on, bringing Clint’s eyes to a slight narrow and his chin up a half a notch. “ You got a lotta ‘splainin’ to do Lucy. _Don’t_ try and get out of it. “

 

That reference and accusation made Loki’s stare last a little longer without comment, watching him think: but Clint wasn’t budging. Either it took him a moment to realize that, or he was expecting to hear more, and hadn’t gotten it. When he did drop it, Clint was already turning red halfway through. “ Sorry.. I am just; _trying_ to piece together _how_ translating that _so you could read it in the first place,_ was meant to be a _cover_ , of some kind. Give me a little time. “ the brief tip forward, close over his shoulder to say it nearer his ear did not help contain the sudden burst of rage and embarrassment that he had walked himself right into that. “ _I’m sure I’ll find it, if you’re willing to spare anywhere from five minutes to another half a decade?_ “ It aggravated him. He was better than that blatant fall-in. Letting himself be distracted by far too many things, like the whiff he got as a result.

 

 _Was that smell fucking cologne or not.._ “ ..god damn it. “

 

                           “ I already _do_ . Sharing for me has _rarely_ gone well in the past. Thank you, _the same;_ for the reminder as to why I _don’t_ . “ snipped in perfectly as he stepped past, and Clint actually found himself growling and following him to the edge of the platform, where Loki picked up a newer panel and; still on his heels Clint followed like a snarling dog. “ Moments like that Barton, you make me doubt your keen intellect; you really _do_. “

                “ ..most fucking agitating, _frustrating_ , greasy, **_arrogant_** , evasive, _vicious_ _lying **bastard**_ I have _ever_ met, you know that!? “

       “ In _your_ profession? Is _that_ why you stopped halfway to parking in order to _slink_ across the lawn and poke about in what I was doing while my _back_ was turned? You could have chosen a better way and _time_ to look through my things, you know. Or .. _hm_..  “ the elongated pause as he set it in place over the repaired module and started to reattach it was punctuated with that humored, scoffing _I’m better at this than you_ stab of eye Loki delivered so well, that the definition of muscle on display as a result _almost_ slipped past his notice. _Is he ever even phased by anything?_ _Definitely stronger than he had been._ “ .. _asked_ me? It isn’t as though we’re precisely enemies, these days. “

 

              Clint finally gave under the pressure. That question, his presence sliding between aggressive and tempting and all too fucking calm while Barton was stuck in this swirling mess of questions and just.. the whole damned day. He was done. _Finished._

 

        “ After _everything_ that’s been **_done_ ** _?!_ Oh _yes_ we fucking **_are,_ ** and you **_know_ ** _it!_ “ was all but shouted at him; and he instantly regretted saying it. Not just because it was a stupid, impulsive lie that ran contradictory from everything he _had_ learned since, and everything he wanted to have from him; but because of the equally fast snapping shift in Loki’s features. Time froze the two of them. Just them.  He hadn’t stepped, Clint had _full on dove_ over that line. He ended up waiting, tense, stiff; almost hungry for the comeback. For something. _Anything._ It didn’t come; and he realized something crucial had dropped out of Loki’s steady gaze in between; before the moment passed and those blue eyes pulled away from him again to what Loki was doing with his hands.

 

       Why could he hear Thor again in the back of his mind, now. _‘I missed that timing as well, catching the hand he kept reaching for me, for anyone who might be able to assist him, assure him.’_

 

“ Fair enough. “ with such a flat little tip under the laugh it made his stomach drop into his knees even as he held his ground. “ I _did_ promise as much after all. Not that you’ll have remembered that, I imagine. “ Left Clint numb at the implications, the insinuated familiarity; and glaring at the back of his head as it turned to look over in the other direction and half tap, half punch the panel better into place on the other side. He used an external access nearby to completely power down the Stiletto; and didn’t say a word when he grabbed a suitcase Clint hadn’t seen sitting right next to his own feet.

 

             ‘ _Everything that happened to him, I had some hand in helping; as it was I who failed him in that as his brother. I failed him as much as he failed himself, and perhaps more, in being too proud to take his side even where it mattered. Even where I should have.’_

 _The elevator was really real. That goddamned dream was_ …

                           “ I _am_ going to retrieve my possessions tomorrow. If my going alone bothers you so much, then come along; or send another pup to attend. I could care less. If you’re too late for my tastes, I’ll choose my own company. “  

 

           And he realized he was glaring at empty air, whipping around to try and catch up with the Asgardian male who was already skipping the steps for the nearest stretch of lawn and door on Bruce’s end of the commons at a very clipped, long stride. Had he actually pissed him off? He wanted to think that wasn’t possible, just then: but he saw it. Not just in that, but the down and inward curve of Bruce’s brow taking in whatever expression the prince was wearing as he opened the door ahead of them in an almost ginger way. _Great._ “ **Loki!** “ at least made him stop and turn his profile to his shoulder. His face was too still. “ In the morning. “ Was all he could think to say, with Banner standing right there, looking like he wanted to get involved. He trusted the big man, but. This was not the kind of conversation he wanted to have in front of Bruce. It touched way too many bad chords. He stopped himself, giving his bike a backward glance; waiting.

 

   He didn’t get a response to that, either. The onyx haired man just started moving again, inside and away; tailed by Banner, who from the way he was tilting and gesturing while he kept up: was likely asking what that had been about. It didn’t look like he was getting much of anywhere with catching an answer though. Snagging his helmet from the handlebars again once he got to it, he looked back again; seeing Bruce through the glass, standing and rubbing the back of his neck at a very closed door before he headed on his own way.

 

   He couldn’t help it. The helmet was being thrown at and bouncing off the pavement with a crack he just _knew_ was the visor before he thought about it; his hands running hard through his hair in the dark out by the down-ramp into the garage as his weight shifted him into a brief, mini pacing of his own that only lasted the short length it took for said digits to comb and grip in from crown to the base of his neck and pull his eyes skyward.

 

          He had screwed up, and he knew it. Loki could lie and manipulate, and scheme better than .. well probably better than anyone they had known _ever_ . If getting him to tell or give him the truth about their shared past was his goal; and it was, one of the biggest among them: **_the_ ** , goal? He was pretty sure he had just blown a gaping hole in whatever rickety supports were holding up that bridge; if it even still existed. Too much rage. Recalling his replies and reactions now just made Clint cringe. He'd been dealt with carefully, hadn't he? And jumped down the man's throat at every possible opportunity; and tried not pushing but _smashing_ at every button available.

                 _Man Clint; way to go asshat._

                         He was starting to think he and pre-therapy Hulk had swapped tempers.

  


 

###  **.\\\\\\\LOKI////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.//ONTARIO-LAKE ONTARIO - 8:03 AM US EST\\\\. 

  


“ Got to say, I am _loving_ ; these new engines. “ Valkyrie half sung over the comms on the way back. The Springa was following her every bank, dip and adjustment easily; but he took the moment to double check for anomalies and any needed adjustments; the reach bringing his hand over Clint’s head and reminding him he was actually there. “ You're most welcome Val. After this trip, I should be able to afford sending a few of you off world for the materials for a few more like it. If not purchasing a clipper or two outright. Perhaps a cargo transport for them to escort? “

 

“ _Unf._ Keep talkin' dirty to me babe. “ made him smile just a little. “ This system is pretty much _virgin_. The ability to mine, salvage and collect resources around here would be a great trade plus on the international table. Which; you should _totally_ join me at, soon. “

 

That made him inwardly cringe, more so that Clint looked over at him when it was said. Barton might have been quiet during his self-imposed god-sitting session; but that didn’t mean he closed out his comms or was deaf. “ Not the best of ideas; but if the new council insists: I’ll consider it. “

 

“ Like you have something _better_ to do? “ signalling Clint’s added tilt of head in his peripherals, the cross of his arms; agitated him a little. And reminded him of the same thought he had been having all night, while failing to sleep. That argument the night before had hit a little closer to center body mass than he had thought it would. But it had definitely answered some of his lingering questions. This was not going to be easy; and it wasn't likely Barton was going to leave him be to tend his wounds, or other needs. _Coming here was probably a mistake. I should have set down in the Lakes_.

 

“ I have no intention of staying on Terra, actually; unless absolutely needed. And I fully expect, my presence alone and in particular at said table? Would prove.. In _opposition_ , of your attempts towards gaining _positive_ recognition and further independence.  “ seemed to push the tattooed Archer’s attention away from him and back to the view of glistening open water below and ahead of them. He knew he was paying attention. Had his own input. He was guessing it just wasn't for his ears; or something he wanted to say in Val's hearing. “ There’s some unfinished business concerning the state of my arrival I have to settle, as well. Not something you want to get tangled with; before you ask. “

 

“ Have I mentioned, how _weird_ it is; you in particular not _jumping_ at the chance to do pretty much what everyone _else_ knows you’ve wanted to do for.. I don’t know: _centuries_ ? And be welcomed _into_ it, for a change? “

 

“ I have _other_ goals. “ seemed to surprise even Clint a little. “ Like what? “

 

             “ Wow.. “ a laugh “ ..you know Hawk, I actually _forgot_ you were even _there_? “

                                  “ I wish _I_ could. “ came out with cheery-sarcasm before he stepped on the acceleration. If there was any reaction from Clint he didn’t see one. Then again he was making a point not to look at him. He’d be tempted to take a bite out of him. Verbally, of course; but the fact they were otherwise alone in the Stiletto did not help where the thought went after he’d already had it. “ I’m going to test the seals before we get into view of the shore. “

 

“ O- _kay_ … how-- _whoa!_ “

 

         Clint ended up grabbing for the armrest with the sliding dive. Stiletto went in like a warm blade through butter as he first skimmed the surface; driving her in at an angle that washed layered wave after layered wave over their view as he adjusted it for the sub-surface and simply slipped in the rest of the way; scanning the bottom of the great lake from there at first before they dove and wove along its length. “ You are.. Out of your _mind_ , you know that? “

 

              “ No, Scrapper One-four-two; I know how to pilot a _proper_ fighter: and I _know_ my knives. “ he said by way of rebuttal, humming as the scan came in completed and he veered for the wreckage in the deep green he’d caught a blip from of earlier on the way out. “ Let’s see how well she’s healed up. Target lock and incoming in one minute thirty, inanimate; on my mark. You might see a few bubbles sprout up there. “

 

         “ Uhm _what_ . Are we going _deeper_ ? “ from Clint actually sounded a little nervous. It brought his eyes over in glances; proving he was, by the grit of his jaw, grip he had on the arm of his seat and the reaching, white-knuckled, straining death-hold he had on one of the handles set into the crossbars of the viewing pane above his head. Loki could almost sigh, looking forward again. “ _..no issues; letting me fly him_ **_over_ ** _an_ **_ocean_ ** _of water, but once he’s_ **_under_ ** _a_ **_lake_ ** _of it.._ “ apparently wasn’t grumbled low enough to escape Clint’s notice. Val’s comment reminded him why; he’d nearly forgotten about the comms.

             “ You’ve flown this one somewhere else? I thought you’d only been here the once before? “

 

                   “ Twice; including Odin’s last living moments. “ Mention of the old man’s death was one certain way to distract from the unwelcome question.

                                    “ Oh. “

                                      “ Which reminds me to reassert my wards when we get back. “

 

            “ ..why? “ They were starting to be able to feel the shifting pressure when he saw the shadow ahead, and glancing to Clint, realized how blind he had to be in the deep, near lightless green environment. He flipped on a few minor lights in the cockpit, and readied the forward beams. Terrifying him was _not_ his goal, even if he was moderately angry and extremely disappointed with him for the time being. _I might even get over that, one day_.

 

   “ Because there’s an annoyance last known to reside on Bleecker Street I would rather not _ever_ converse with again, let alone allow to kidnap me a _second_ time. _More_ annoying, he has residency in all of my favorite Terran cities. Shots away. “ _THUM-THUM-_ The sound would have been deafening outside if not for the water. He sat back directing their slowing speed into a sideways sort of bank around the target to let loose a few more shots to either side, the energy lighting up the surreal view of an ancient ship beneath the surface. _-THUMTHUMTHUM_ . Not the sort they were in, no. He noticed Clint letting go of the bar and leaning forward. “ What _is_ that..? “

 

          “ A personal hobby. “ he admitted before he punched through the loosened soil on one side as carefully as he could to drag it while it was still floating, watching the fold behind them; and giving a little lead before he whipped her around in a wider arc to settle pretty much right back where they had started, drifting in a sideways orbit around the wreck. “ You have hobbies that _don’t_ include telling embarrassing stories about your brother or ex-lovers, and beating me and Banner at High Hearts? “ from Val made him smile for real this time, and laugh outright. “ Yes. _A few_. This one..  Bruce knows. I had every intention of refitting the Commodore, once we got here. Started assessing and stripping her internals, actually; before the Sanctuary Two smashed her to pieces. “ the front beams went on, and he actually whistled. “ .. _lovely_. Schooner. Early to mid eighteen-hundreds, from the look of her. Maybe transport over martial, not enough gun ports; but a lot of potential. Want to have a look, Val? “

 

             The scans ran almost non-stop as they circled, taking in every detail of the sunken treasure.

 

              “ I think I’ll stick to the flight plan for now.. They didn’t have even combustion engines on this planet back then, you know. “

                      “ Hasn’t stopped me before. I’ll have to bring the Lark or Bregda by, one day in the far future. If I ever get them out of the sheath again. You’d love the Lark. Pure speed, collection, and equipped with anti-phase armor. “

 

     “ Combined with what _else_ you just said? I’ve come to the realization that you really do have weird taste, your Highness. “

 

       Clint on the other hand was apparently good and interested, now; he’d loosened his straps and was leaning in close to the panel, watching disturbed fish and freshwater lamprey common in the great lakes sail around and between the algae coated mast: out of the cracked hull and in some cases after each other as they recognized prey. He brought them in a little closer, the last remnants of the soil and thicker chunks of algae he’d cleared with the blast and buff at the surrounding lake bed  that hadn’t been taken off yet by the current created by their drive-by lighting up like little green and white fireflies in the water, dancing off into obscurity. He hadn’t seen Clint that brand of transfixed since he’d arrived; and the unexpected opportunity and want to see it again caught him off guard enough that he nearly jumped when the man turned his head to look directly at him, and caught him not watching the water or the other, elder ship in it: but watching him.

 

_Run._

 

      His eyes drug away the instant his expression started to change. “ All right. “ _Lights out_. Turn, “ Catching up. I have what I want, for now. “ and _gone_ : up and away. He had his expression evened again when they cleared the surface a few feet from Valkyrie’s wing, letting the Stiletto slip into a brief spin through the forward motion; not unlike twisting a dagger: as they shot ahead. Suddenly, he very much wanted Clint Barton out of his ship. “ I believe Barton’s had enough of my driving for one day. So I’m going to expedite his removal from my presence by jumping ahead, if you don’t mind. “

 

“ Take the leading then; I’ll break off and stop by the city proper if _you_ don’t mind; your Highness. Got a few things to iron out with a friend. And a place on Bleecker to visit. “

 

               “ Please don’t. “

 

                      “ Strange is well represented by his name; but he’s neither entirely stupid, or a _complete_ asshole. If he’s got a problem with you visiting or even staying with your own? He and I are going to _need_ to have words: especially in your brothers’ absence. A _lot_ , of words. “

 

    He didn’t even bother looking Clint’s way again. He didn’t have to, to know Barton was looking his. He busied himself switching the Springa’s instructions to follow them, rather than tailing her half-dead junker. “ Fine. Come see me when you get to the compound. Half of her payload is going back to Norway, but I have to sort out what I brought with Bruce and Stark in mind. “

 

                   “ ...you brought me _more_ presents? Can I pick out some faves out of Stark’s pile..? You know, since; he kind of can’t use _any_ of it? “

 

                                  “ Stop drooling on your console. And _n_ _o._ Those are going to his widow and child. “ he flipped, hearing Clint suck in a breath and dropped a shot off her bow that made her peel off early; returning on course smoothly enough that he wouldn’t call attention to himself again. Or and at least, so Loki could hope. “ Now _get_ , woman. “

 

                    “ So **_sassy_ **! “ came out laughing, before she was properly away. “ Have fun with the mime, your Highness. “

 

“ Have fun with the accessory-challenged _four_ _year old_ sporting cosmi-atomic hands. “ That made her laugh harder. “ _Gods!_ I **_am_** asking him where _that_ came from! Valkyrie out! “ They both disconnected from comms around the same time. He saw Clint reach for his ear to turn his off as well.

 

 _And then there were two._ He jacked up the acceleration, making Clint grunt with the small jerk back as the internal stabilizers caught up. Uncomfortable, but he’d take the silence over re-hashing the conversation from the night before. Loki doubted he was going to get his way with that though. He did not want. Just seeing him had been hard enough as it was. But hearing those words, that reference before them? No. It was a mistake to think this was a good idea. He fully intended to make a few allies, but doubted it would happen the way he hoped with Barton like this, and hovering. Loki didn't think he was going to get away with it though. The quiet, anyway. He could smell the words bubbling up in the other man’s throat. Feel the pressure of thoughts pushing them upwards. He wondered if Clint was aware how much he broadcasted himself sometimes, when he chose a single point of focus outside of hunting, or the battlefield.

 

            “ _So_ . You like old ships? “ Very well. He would prefer _not_ to. But, small talk; he could try.

 

                         “ That is _one_ way to put it. “

   “ And the best way to put it would be? “ A little pushy; but it was a better subject than others grinding around inside his own head. He had a feeling; if let more than half of them loose they would be in a screaming match, or have to land early to put a stop to an attempt at a fistfight, as the best scenario..

 

  “ I like the challenge of rebuilding and improving, some vehicles. Bringing them up to my speed. Sometimes things like that. Sometimes sub-atmospherics like your jet. Your motorcycle.” that seemed to quiet him. “  And sometimes I build from scrap and scratch, like this one. I built my brother a skiff when we were .. twenty? _I think_. It was a long time ago, either way. That was the start of it. Mother liked it so well she asked me to improve on it and build her another, larger barge for her and her ladies in waiting to take out into the bay for her birthday the next year. “ How long ago _had_ that been? yes, early twenties. He'd barely been considered an adult. “ Father wasn’t very pleased, but that wasn’t anything new where I was concerned. “

 

                    “ Why not? “

 

“ Why not what. “ his eyes shifted briefly his way. Clint was a little more relaxed; watching the coast come up on their right as they slipped into stealth mode.

 

   “ Why wasn’t he pleased? “ made him pause.

 

        This conversation was turning too close to those they had in the past. Too personal. It made him tighten up. Want to --briefly-- eject him into the water and keep going. Pity. He didn’t think Bruce would appreciate that quite as much as he would at that particular moment: and he liked and respected the scientist and what their relationship had turned into too much to risk even a little key-scratch like that, on it’s finish. He had decided he didn’t want to get close to this one again. The first time had been hurtful enough. And after the hits he had taken last night; he really, _really_ didn’t want to put himself in a position where he might be tempted to think it was even possible. But he was still going to answer, wasn't he. Because it was Clint, and he would just get more agitated if he was ignored. And because they were far enough out yet that he didn't want to deal with that, and the kinds of conflicts it put up in his head; or elsewhere.

 

           “ Too much of the wrong attention from my peers and his own court, in the end. “ He still avoided the details, plunged away from the personal sense of it, the attacks on his reputation; and more that to him had been so meaningless he had ignored them. Odin had not. “ When the third request came to me, our dear father had me brought before the throne _and_ said court, to put an end to it. To quote him more directly, my interest in _piloting_ such craft was a useful enough skill; for myself and to support both my brother and the security of the realms: but a _shipwright’s_ skills and duties were too far below the worth of a prince’s hands. Unworthy of, and too far beneath the _notice_ of where my attentions _should_ have been. He forbade me further instruction, and barred me from the shipyards for a few ages, some hundred or so years? Until he was fairly certain I had forgotten about it. “

 

He had said a good deal more than that, of course. They had argued. The very first time, though far from the last; but the _first_ where Loki had stood up to his father publicly. And _just_ as publicly been slapped back down. Clint said nothing. That, grated on him too. “ I’d prefer not to discuss things of a personal nature further with you, however; and for future reference. I learned a _very_ long time ago not to feed my enemies ammunition. " He saw the small motion, the brief return of the grip on his bicep out of the corner of his eye. "You get that one for _free_ , Barton. Doubtful it’s acceptable enough to pass for you, but consider it a small piece of an apology for grievances mostly behind us. “

 

He saw the small drop in his shoulders, the easy way he let go of his arms where they had crossed over his chest as they came in on the final approach to the upstate compound. Well at least there was that. Quiet, again; Loki was on edge half expecting another question he didn't want to answer: and this time he was the one who broke it. “ Let’s make a _deal_ , hm. “

 

The reply was slow coming. They could see the Crater in the quick-closing distance; the indention and cleared trees around it obvious when one knew what they were looking for. “ What kind of deal. “

 

“ I’ve seen a good deal of the files and reports, redacted as they may be. I’m aware the lot of you failed fairly terrifically even _without_ me; putting him off, or down: without some very.. Well. Let’s call them _tricky_ , rather than questionable measures put into use. Measures that cost you; as a planetary force, and personally. Earnestly, I’m moderately surprised the names scratched into those plates are so _few_ ; having seen his hand not once but _twice_ myself. This place is a disorganized, _half defenseless mess_ , but it’s also where my people decided to settle. What’s _left_ of them. “ his exhale was meant to show his displeasure with that choice. He couldn’t help but feel it was off a little though. Which bothered him a little but it had already been let go.

 

          “ Your point? “

             “ You can’t handle what’s coming after us. Not a _sliver_ of it. And that said, I have no reason to stay for very long, if I want what’s left of _any_ party involved to _survive_. Which I _do_ , whether you choose to believe that or not. _So_ , I offer a _truce_ . I’ll behave within the law as I can and to the best of my ability _while here_. That’s a given, for my own minuscule holdings in the realms of personal peace; but more importantly, it's that much more vital to _theirs_. You and I _both_ know this world as it is _won’t_ accept me as heir any more than my own ever did before they had a choice; nor will it's leadership or what passes for it accept _any_ who might support that concept: no matter what they _or_ I may or may not want. My people _need_ that acceptance, to survive here. That makes the option of me as a leader, unsurprisingly as unfit. “

 

     Barton didn't take the space. Maybe he was processing, Loki didn't want to look. Either way he took it up unsurprised there was no argument, no comment. He doubted Clint was ignorant or supportive enough to try and sway him as Val did. His people were allies, yes. But they were weakened allies, squatting on land they had barely managed to claim and build up on their own. And Loki? Well. He had his answers to that last night, hadn't he. Time to cut what was left free. Or try to. “ The _exchange_ , starts with you leaving me be, and vice versa. You won’t hunt for any more unnecessary ammunition; and I won’t make myself any more of an eyesore than _absolutely_ necessary before our departure. This visit only. I’m not fool enough now, to ask or wish for the _impossibility_ of breaking my previous vow. Only asking that you allow me to put it on pause for this particular visit, until we can get underway. I haven’t the time _or_ patience to be dancing around your hatred while trying to set things in order. “

 

For a long while; right past the point they were clearing that ring of trees; nothing. Which was about what he had expected; even if it did make him feel like he was sinking all over again. He set the Springa ahead to land to one side of the platform, making room for Valkyrie's newly upgraded junker as he set the Stiletto down. Loki unbuckled immediately, eager to get out. “ I’ll think about it. “ nearly surprised him on the way up and he nodded. “ See that you _do_ . “ Loki couldn’t leave those confines fast enough, starting out backward to say the rest as Clint undid himself from the unfamiliar buckles. “ I don’t want my sister caught in our crossfire either. Hate me all you want; but leave that woman alone. She has literally been tortured enough: and was not present for; nor did she play a part in our .. _entanglements_. “

  
  
  


###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND: 1:50 PM US EST\\\ 

 

 

The crash had been coming, and Clint knew it.

 

      He’d been exhausted between the argument and lack of sleep the night before, and the long tension in the Stiletto that morning. He had spent the remainder of the morning still frustrated, angry and kicking his own ass in the back of his mind; when he wasn’t mentally throttling Loki. First he’d royally fucked up setting the tone between them off with accusations and literally declaring him an enemy to his face. Then fallen right into the acme-grade hole-in-the-ground trap of holding too much back; being too careful with the follow up to try and repair the supports he’d blown hours prior. If anything; he had the feeling some of that bridge had broken off and just disappeared under the water.

 

             And, that the person on the other side wasn’t holding up their end any more. He was cutting wires and setting explosives of his own; and what really made him feel like shit and angry about it was that he had the impression now -- that needy, remorseful look he’d caught on his face under Lake Ontario had thrown him for a loop -- that he was doing it as a defense. That Clint had hurt him a little more than he’d thought possible with what he'd said. Maybe a _lot_ more.

 

        There were other things to suck up the time he might have to find out though. Important things like taking some much needed time goofing off with his kids on the lawn, while he pretended not to notice the Asgardian prince occasionally stopping between containers to watch them and move along if any of them looked his way. The subtle cues Loki was going through the motions himself before his sister likewise snatched him switching on some music, and eventually dragged Bruce and Wanda into playing along dancing with them while she sang along at the top of her impressive set of lungs. He feared letting that voice loose inside, he really did. Little thing had a Bruce-sized voice when she opened up. She was just full of all kinds of scary, when he thought about it. Maybe cute-and-crazy scary, but still scary.

 

        He and Lila had hung back then, when the boys had been drawn into the fun being had on the platform; chilling in the grass at that sloped angle allowing him to lay back while they chatted and even chuckled at the bunch of dancing fools. Well, most of them looked like fools. Loki managed to make the rest of them look like they were teens at a barn party. Didn't matter what they were playing or singing along to; he had enough style to seem like the only one who belonged in the setting. Which was weird to him, on it's own. This was their second home, and day one he was already looking like a part of it. The turf was fresh enough it was still cushy, but they’d had enough rain the last week that it had new growth too; soft on his skin with that clean sweet scent that felt way too much like their yard back home before he made the first cut of the year. He wasn’t even sure when he’d fallen asleep; but after the last twenty eightish hours, and what little truth had come up: he was happy to dive right into the dreams when they started to slip in around him.

 

         He felt himself become a little disappointed for once when he smelled the pine, and not gear grease. When he felt the shift of a cooler body under and half wrapped around his between the coarse blankets they had haphazardly managed to toss down instead of the controlled downward pull of the elevator. He had actually wanted to examine that one again; maybe see if now that he knew it was real, he could hear more. Find out what he'd been saying the rest of the way down. Maybe what his own actual responses had been. Still, there was a much more demanding push to the details this time. There were already things his brain had passed over, or maybe locked out: filtering in.

 

The heel briefly, idly moving from the back of his knee and over his calf before it settled the leg it belonged to crossed over the back of his. The feel of one hand resting next to the effort-dampened small of his back. The dim glow of bright blue irises half-hidden between pitch lashes and the turn of his cheek from this perspective. The still-breathless smile on his mouth and pull at the hair along the back of his head when he nudged up and in to steal Clint’s mouth with the intention of eradicating whatever question had been in it from getting loose again.

 

“ _Please..?_ “ half moaned and half growled after he’d caught the crush-plumped lower lip in his teeth and let it go again. He hung back and took in what he could see of him sighing at the word against the edge of the blanket and pine needles; having learned early on it was easier to see him in the darkness his lover preferred if he didn’t strain his eyes. “ _Why..?_ “ was a pulled hissing long whisper with the downward turn of dark fingers along his back; letting him feel the slide of softened little calluses at the base of each finger: the slow caress tempting him towards distraction.

 

      Now this _was_ a surprise. Clint could hear the words this time.

 

            “ .. _because_ . “ turned in towards one side of his neck, catching a patch of it near the soft rumble of his throat; tasting one of those even dimmer patterns of ‘ _light_ ’ on his skin: made him laugh over his ear. " Because, _is_ an answer. " he had conceded, there was a hint of warmth there that, in those days; only came about with the joy of teasing Barton. He was a worthy, but strangely easy target. " But it isn't a _complete_ answer, _Viedimadr Minn_. Continue. " There was something so familiar, about his voice. His voice, but not the comfortably familiar to him way he used it. Why was that something he noticed? They talked like they had been doing this for a while. Comfort and trust and all too much affection.

 

He brought an elbow up; temple settling on his knuckles, looking at him again. " You said you came here after him, didn't you? I wanna know, if you know. Even a hint. I get the feeling I’m screwing up lately.. Which would be okay, except; this is going to sound stupid. “

 

         “ That shouldn’t be stopping you _at **all**_ , by now. “

                 “ _..asshole_ . “ was drawn a little as the cold started to settle in. He snatched the edge of the blanket and plunged them into complete darkness yanking it over both their heads, the other man’s laugh ending on a wicked tease. “ It _is_ one of your favorite parts, or so I’m told. “

     “ **_Bite_ ** _me_ . “ Clint was smiling. Happy. They both were. He’d forgotten about whatever stupid thing he was about to share. “ Oh, _definitely_ . “ came back at him with one that grazed teeth in the stubble at his jaw. “ _Repeatedly_.. “ and caught his lips at an angle, the playful tone of the affection made that much more sensual as he shifted under him, against him; up and after him. “ I’m serious Lau. “ didn’t really make him stop, it just made him settle.

_That was his name? Lau? So he was asian native maybe? Chinese?_

That didn't feel or sound right either. Clint knew Chinese. Viedimadr Minn, was definitely not Chinese.

    Their noses brushed together, and a shiver ran up his leg. Too cold .. “ And also starting to wish I’d brought the down this time.. ..never going to get how your nipples aren't on the _ground_ in this goddamned weather. “ The need to actually snuggle in closer and quickly tuck the blankets around them was given into and easily accepted with what sounded more like a purr than a sigh.

 

" Yes. _Well_ . " Clint found he knew, he had picked up on what could make him stumble in a conversation pretty quickly, though he rarely got away with pulling a pause out of him more than once. That was half of why he enjoyed it so much when he did manage it. " ...I imagine most frost giants would have _incredible_ difficulty with daily life in Jotunheim, if we _weren't_ able to handle the cold at least fairly well. Even the _icicles_ have icicles, there. "

 

_Wait. I know that place. I know the name. Say it again.  
_

 

" You know, sometimes the way you word things makes me _wonder_. " Curious scrutiny, a touch of confusion. He thumbed a thin, stray lock of waved obsidian hair from his lover’s face. " You not spend much time with your own kind? "

 

" Almost none. " had seemed to come easy, quick to admit. " Jotunheim doesn't have the ability to travel the starways on it's own any longer. That ended with the war, as I understand it. I hadn't been there, or met my biological father _at all_ until recently. Even then, it was all of two visits; and he had no reason to recognize me: or engage in whatever passes for pleasant conversation, if there even _is_ such a thing among my kind. "

 

Too many sideways thoughts; his dream self and the struggling-still piece of him that knew more. _Calm down. Might lose hold of it if I don't calm down and just let it play out._ " ..that, brings up a _lot_ of questions. "

 

" I can _imagine_. " he had replied with a small laugh, still watching the unveiled stars, only looking over at those blue eyes when he had asked rubbing his hands together: " Let me guess at them, in answer form..? "

A nodding kiss to one corner of his mouth from Clint, and a motion to go on. The male under him liked these kinds of games. These kinds of bets. Somewhere he was reminded that they didn’t bother him in part because one of those games had brought them tumbling down together that first time.

        " One answer on the previous subject Lau, for every one you get wrong. " Not that he had thought he would.

 

_...not separate. Both halves are memories; aren’t they._

 

                                  “ I should stop betting on the idea you’ll one day let me _keep_ a subject changed, shouldn’t I? “

 

“ _Mmhm._ “ and he stole a longer kiss for himself; before settling in over him, wrapped up in him; to hear the story he could feel incoming.He wanted his answers, but this was apparently a rarity. One he hadn't wanted to pass up.

 

      " I am, as you might guess? Small, for a Frost Giant. I was born that way. Tiny, and appearing weak, by their standards. So I was left at the temple, abandoned to die. " The instant dipping weight of Clint's silence had not gone unnoticed, and he was kind enough to cut quickly through it as though it had. " I was lucky, I suppose; in that the war between Jotunheim and Asgard had been raging then. My foster father found and took me home with him to Asgard after the last battle, he and his wife disguising me with magics so that I could pass as one of them. They raised me alongside his trueborn son, never telling me the truth. "

 

 

 

" I loved them well for it, all my life; thinking, believing: that they were my true family. But I, was never their blood. Never quite enough, no matter how much I accomplished or what I did. What I wanted. I had other potential worth, as King Laufey's eldest living son. And little more. Your world has a term for it, neh? Well, it's rarely done the same now, though the term survived to present day.. but; in ages past, _fostering_ was when a lord or warrior or both left his defeated enemies alive: he would take one or more of their children, and either raise them himself or give them to someone of high rank and trust to do it for him. A hostage, in effect. Raised with loyalty to their captors. "

 

 _That.. son of a bitch. Was this one of them? Did I know?_ From his present self; but the younger, utterly fascinated man that was laying there tucked into him had another one. " How did you find out? "

 

" That; is .. _complicated_ . I ended up returning to my homeland, with my brother. To Jotunheim. One of the other Giants touched me... " a shake of his head and he had waved a dismissive hand at the air to one side of their faces. " ..I assume my father set enchantments on me to keep me from affecting others in the same way but; a Frost Giant's touch can cause frostbite or worse for most other races without preparation of some kind. Either way, he never prepared for the slim eventuality that one of my own kind might ever have the chance to touch me. There was; well let's call it an _altercation_? One of them tried to snag my arm, and succeeded. And rather than freezing over? "

 

     Those dark fingers wiggled at Clint's all too serious and far too sympathetic expression under the blanket. He bit one, an attempt to keep his lover’s mood buoyant; he realized. He could feel the hurt rippling under the words, now that his dreaming self was coming down from the shock of putting a few things together. " It briefly deactivated a portion of the disguise Father dearest had put in place. At the moment I didn’t understand that I was seeing my own skin for the first time. Neither my brother nor our friends ever noticed, in the fray. After we got home, and some trial and error discovering on my own I hadn’t been tricked by Laufey’s lackeys; I confronted the man that raised me: which, though he told me the story with no small amount of angry badgering for my part, didn't go well to put it nicely. For either of us, really. He ended up falling ill from the stress of our argument; and I ended up -- " a breath in, he shook his head. " Well, let us just say, I made more than a few mistakes, mostly out of spite. I let my pain, want for a place that wasn’t truly ever mine, and rage loose: and when I was inevitably caught at it .. ended up cast out shortly after. "

 

Neither part of him had words for that, for Clint’s part because the ones that came before it hadn’t been entirely forgotten: and the dream went dark within that heavy space. Void of cold or heat or the breath of his words against his cheek, his lips. He was left with nothing but a deep void and words. It was hard not to snap them together. Hard to avoid what he had just seen and heard. And he did want to, in some ways. He knew who Lau was, if that was all right; he knew the names he'd avoided and heard it himself from the other brother. But it just brought more questions. Why this context? Why did it feel like he was trying very hard, to pass himself off as someone else? To what end? Maybe he was wrong. Maybe; may be.

 

“ _I loved them well for it, all my life; thinking, believing: that they were my true family.”_

 

_“I was so focused on my own view; I missed too much. I knew father had lied to us both, but tried not to think of what that meant for him.”_

 

 _“But I, was never their blood.”_   

                                                                                                               _“ Hey dad. “_

 

_“How that skewed and shook.. everything, he was; and everything he had ever known.”_

 

_“Never quite enough, no matter how much I accomplished or what I did.”_

 

_“You and I both know this world as it is won’t accept me as heir any more than my own ever did before this; or accept any who might support that concept.”_

 

_“How one well meaning lie where one did not belong re-shaped the way he saw every memory.”_

 

_“That makes the option of me as a leader, unsurprisingly as unfit.”_

 

_“What I wanted.”_

_“For what it is worth; I swear, you will hate me if you don’t already under it all: win or lose.”_

_“It isn’t as though we’re precisely enemies, these days.”_

 _“After everything that’s been_ **_done_ ** _?! Oh yes we fucking_ **_are,_ ** _and you_ **_know_ ** _it!”_

_“ Fair enough.”_

_“I did promise as much after all. Not that you’ll have remembered that, I imagine.”_

 

 _“I’m not fool enough now, to ask or wish for the impossibility of breaking my previous vow_.”

 

                            _“ Dad? “_

_“Everything that happened to him, I had some hand in helping; as I failed him in that as his brother. I failed him as much as he failed himself, and perhaps more, in being too proud to take his side even where it mattered.“_

 

“ _I had other potential worth, as King Laufey's eldest living son. And little more.”_

_“ Clint, wake up. “_

_“Even where I should have. And I will never have the chance to amend that fully. That chance ended when the light drained from his eyes before me.”_

 

_“At the moment I didn’t understand, that I was seeing my own skin for the first time.”_

 

And _water_. **_Cold_** water, in his eyes and little up his nose; he was awake again; sputtering and jerking upright over his knees to try and clear it. “ Cooper was trying to wake you up. “ was Wanda’s voice, and he felt a paper napkin or something similar pushed into one of the hands trying to get the wet out of his face. “ I talked Pepper into taking them home with her. Sleepover with Morgan. The lake sounded like fun, and they haven't been since the weather turned. You’re welcome. “ caught her a red-eyed look of mild annoyance once at least one eye was clear of the wet.

 

“ Don’t give me that look. We both know how this works, _yes?_ “ made him go back to wiping water from his face and neck. “ I didn’t know every detail, I _still_ don’t. But. You were carrying a lot already, _before_ they got here. Claiming Laura publicly, pressured to try and take lead, having the kids to think and worry about; and then.. Whatever _that_ is? “

 

The slight lean back and solid look turned up and behind them made him look; following Maximoff’s gaze to see Loki getting caught watching them from the full-length kitchen windows: before raising his cup of either coffee or tea  as brief acknowledgment and retreating to put his back to them where he sat at the kitchen table.

 

Clint thought better of getting up, but faced forward again as why she had intervened at all and was sitting next to him. “ How _much_ have I been broadcasting my shit? “

 

“ You _always_ broadcast Clint. Almost _everyone_ does, for me. Him too. Even his sister, though.. She.. is _really_ hard, to keep up with. “

 

That was a first, and he looked over; the raise of her brows saying it was something that surprised even her. “ How so? “

 

“ Her mind moves t _oo fast_ , and there’s _too much_ going on to get a clear feeling from her, unless he’s with her. Their bond is one of the few things I’m sure about with her. It’s very.. “ a deep breath, and he realized she was looking for words. “ ..there’s a depth there I _can’t describe_. She would die for him without thinking about it. And he _definitely_ feels the same way. “

 

“ What do you get out of him, if I can ask? “ He knew the drill. Wanda didn’t like peeking into others’ heads or feelings, even if she didn’t have a regulated choice all the time: but often chose to keep their privacy and what she did pick up to herself. Asking for her to explain _too_ much was a nono.

 

“ ...well at least you’re figuring out the rules. “ Her smile made him shrug and give her a small apologetic return before he looked forward again trying not to think too hard about all the fucked up he’d been the last two days as she replied. Not just for her sake, but because he needed a damned break. Or to go dig himself into a hole and not come out for a year. “ He’s … different. “ Didn’t surprise him too much, but what followed did. “ Not just from others here. From what I expected. “

 

                                       “ How so? “

 

She settled back on the heels of her palms, looking up at the sky with a squint, like she was trying to pluck out the right words even as they came out of her mouth. “ I wasn’t there for what happened, any of it; I didn’t know what you were obsessing over missing either, only that he probably had it. I heard small things, picked up impressions of him when they were said. And some little pieces of it is _very_ true. But the rest..? Not so much. They said he was a very good liar, and believed it but that especially isn’t entirely true. I’d even say _that_ was a manipulation of his. “

 

That threw him a little, but he took it knowing she wouldn’t lie to him about it; and it struck a chord. “ What do you mean? “

 

“ He’s smart and fast and perceptive enough up here -- “ she reached to tap his temple briefly, a wry smirk. “ --that he speeds through a conversation like… like the winner of a high speed car chase in a movie? _I don’t know_. I just know that he almost always survives that way, and the other guys end up hitting _walls_ and other _cars_ or nope out getting off on some obscure exit he's diverted them towards: and he has _no problem_ throwing pieces of that crazy lump of anger and pain out the back window in front of them like grenades or tire spikes to help throw them off along the way or get that result. He doesn’t like being really caught by anyone, but there’s someone here he wants not to want to catch him. “

 

Clint took the time to process that analogy, and that look at him as she stood up. “ I call bullshit on that last one. “

 

“ _Oh?_ “ she dusted off her leggings and adjusted the hem of her long-sleeve tee; before hipping her hands and giving him that you know better look. “ Is _that_ why he took his time fixing that ship insisting he do it by himself, and got so excited when you finally rolled up; and then got madder and madder after, _when_ he did last night? I might have been watching a movie, but that didn’t mean I could miss _that_. You may as well have gone and let a grenade off down here. Go on, _tell_ me what was said; if it was so inconsequential. Tell me what his face _looked like_ when you let the _stupid_ out of your mouth? Why you didn’t go after and correct it instead of just standing there. Or do it this morning. He wanted you to. He waited for it. And by the time you came back? “she shook her head. " Even I was disappointed. And I wasn't even there. "

_Ouch. See kids, this is what it looks like when you try and fool a chick that literally can get right into your brain._

Wanda didn’t wait for an answer. She didn’t have to, and she knew it. He was stuck remembering what he’d seen missing; what he'd seen drop out of Loki’s eyes. The silence. He’d been so busy waiting for that comeback, challenging him; he had missed the fact Loki had been waiting for something too. Clint could have repaired that mistake right then and there. And he’d failed to deliver. “ _You’re running out of time before he stops, waiting; you know_ . “ came whispered over his ear before she kissed the top of his head. “ _And he might be okay with surviving by adding you missing it, to his pile? But .. I’m not. It’s driving me crazy. You_ **_both_ ** _deserve a break. So take one, and try again._ “

 

And she started off. “ Wanda? “ Made her turn, stepping a few backward. “ You catch any of that dream just now? “

 

She smiled that apologetic smile, and grabbed the door handle. “ Enough to know that if that **_was_ ** him you were dreaming about? You’ll both have a reason to grieve if you keep tripping over each other like this. You can’t fake a feeling like that, Clint. Even if you can fake _everything_ else? Real joy and trust _aren’t_ things that can be fabricated easily. _At all_. Pull your **_big-man_** panties, on. Stop _thinking_ about asking those questions; and _ask those questions_.  Speaking of: " a sigh and slight stretch. " You want me to steal Bruce and Ana? She needs clothes that aren’t mine or Loki’s, and I can stall with dinner out too..? Val didn’t say when she’d be back either, so he’ll be easier to get to stay with those boxes while still waiting on her I think. “

 

Looking at her over his shoulder he let his brow even out from the crimp it had settled into. He would have said easier said than done, but that was bullshit and he knew it. Wanda had called it. Clint was chasing after Loki with a limited view, instead of pulling over and asking him for the scraper so he could get the paint off his windshield; and they could get on with whatever closure he hoped they were headed for properly. And that dream.. he didn't know what to make of that yet, but; he had liked most of it. He had a feeling he wouldn't get the chance to really ask or learn anything about who he had been then; or about Lau.. Loki: never mind what they'd done. Like he'd told himself half a hundred times since; the idea of the sex hadn't bothered him. Laura knew his tendencies. Encouraged them more often than not. Early in, she'd even suggested getting a steady third to add to their partnership; before the kids got too old for that kind of introduction to be anything but either weird, or intrusive from their perspective or both. He hadn't really disagreed. Especially when they were thinking about planning their third. Either way; he didn't really know that much more than he had before these details had finally rubbed themselves clean.

 

Obsessing over the uncovered pieces of an obviously complex whole he couldn’t see was only helping him fuck things up. He needed the whole picture. “ Please. “ And he got a little salute before she headed in. Clint stayed in the grass, pulling his knees up to hang his wrists over. His eyes ended up on the Stiletto. And couldn’t help but smile a little at the surprises and confirmations he’d been given; even if most of them had been second hand. Truth be told, even without the sideways physical attraction trying to sneak up; or maybe resurface? On the side? Without the other tension, that ride was.. Fun. Some things he hadn’t expected at all.Maybe; nah definitely, a better place to focus on. Well.. maybe two places. He’d told himself how many times if sex had been part of it, it wouldn’t have mattered. And maybe the act itself didn’t, but and he wanted what came with it in that dream to be.

 

Clint didn’t pray much. When he did it was rarely to what or who passed for God to anyone else. But he couldn’t describe the internal plea as anything else just then. Let the rest be like that. Let the reason behind the way he was talking; like he was pretending to be someone else, be a good one. Because he was tired, and he needed something; someone. Because it bothered him that this guy was trying to bail on everything and thrash his way out of whatever bigger mess he’d fallen into on his own, too. The kind of mess Clint and his would usually be all over. Tripping over each other was right. Time to pay attention to where he was putting his feet. Hopefully, this time; he wouldn’t put his foot hip deep in his own mouth.

 

####  .//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND: 3:15 PM US EST\\\\. 

 

    Loki was either too smart for this lure to work, very cautious, or really didn’t want to be around Clint. He’d been back to the window three times. Just watching. But he could tell he was starting to get curious. Actually he was pretty sure the other option was _annoyed_ with the dead-eye stare Loki gave his wave, but he was trying to be optimistic this go-round. His lure was banking on Loki’s affection for ‘ _his knives_ ’ as he’d put it himself. So Clint had decided make a bit of a show of giving the Stiletto and it’s cargo a better look. He’d peeked into some of the crates he knew were going to Pepper. Checked out the cargo space -- which wasn’t bad considering it’s interior wasn’t much bigger than an RV camper -- and even popped his head up inside the back end of the ramp up to pilot level to get a better look at what passed for the living space that sat on top of it.

 

      He was outside again examining the area where he knew the external  systems access he’d seen the guy use popped out from, when the fourth appearance and give-in surprised him a little though. He should have been used to getting those by now from this man; or at least he thought so.

 

       He’d gone off Clint’s visual grid briefly while he’d had his head stuck in taking in the simple bed, tiny two-seater table to one side and sleek indented wall  that had probably had kitchen stuff tucked into it: and either showered or just plain changed at some point, to reappear not upstairs but at ground level with a pair of bowls in one arm and a pair of coffee mugs in the other; bare feet peeking out of the frayed edge of a pair of black jeans striped at an angle with leather, and he was catching the handle with an elbow and pushing the nearest door out with his back before Clint had fully turned his head. Most people would screw that move up and spill, or pause; or both. Clint had before. Loki didn’t, making a line for the back of the ship and only pausing long enough  to catch his attention with a look and turning his head that way as an invitation. Annoyed, _definitely_ annoyed. He wasn’t letting that stop him though. Up and in, the lights were still flickering on again as Loki took a seat and pointed to the other one across from him, pulling a pair of what looked like chopsticks from a drawer to put them in each bowl.

 

 _Shower, definitely._ His hair was still damp in places; hastily drawn back more severely from his face and looped messily at the back of his head. He could also smell the soap still in the enclosed space, and the part of the forest green thin long-sleeved loose vee neck collar-free cotton shirt covering his chest was still clinging onto a little of what moisture he hadn’t gotten rid of. The sleeves were long enough they were threatening to cover his thumbs and eat the rest of his knuckles.

 

Clint peeked into the bowl as he moved in and took his seat, feeling a little overdone for Ramen in the flak vest, and peeling it off to one side and toss it to the bed behind the Trickster; noting the pause and curious enough look at his own chest for Clint to look down, tugging the fabric out a little to remind himself which muscle shirt he’d been wearing under it. It was faithfully worn, the print cracked to just the right flavor of comfortable. The dark gray, big calico cartoon cat head with an axe imbedded sideways between its ears and a pair of Xs for eyes. “ What can I say. I was in a mood when I bought it. “

 

No comment. He picked up the chopsticks, pulled the bowl a little closer and leaned in; and went after those noodles before they got too soft. Extra time in Japan had taught him how to eat it right, and looking up as he slurped the first take up from between the utensils seeing the other man do the same he wondered if he’d learned the same way. “ About that truce. “ was started while Loki had his mouth occupied starting the next take. “ I want it, but not the way you’re presenting it. “ and he let that sit in his ears, using the food as a way of spacing out turns at exchanging words.

 

“ How do you want it, then? “ Another slurping take.

 

“ I don’t know yet, but I know I don’t want that _leaving each other be_ bullshit. And I _don’t_ want you taking off. “ That made the blue eyed man across from him almost drop the food out of his mouth, and Clint didn’t give him time to put it down or speed it up before he elaborated. “ I haven’t remembered much, about our _entanglements_ , as you put it. But I’ve been wanting to. “

 

Chopsticks half in their bowls, he found himself staring and being stared at. _God, that stare was intimidating._ And he wasn't even _trying_. Clint could tell. _Kick it out there Clint, stop being a pussy_ . “ I fucked up last night. “ Eased it up a little. “ Didn’t mean half of what I said, or came at you with. Had a really rough day going, even _before_ you showed up. Never thought you were _dead_ , but sure as hell wasn’t thinking you’d show up like I summoned you out of my dreams the same day I was getting cornered into telling the whole _fucking world_ me and my kids lost their mom. Or that they even existed. “ _Food, he should eat it._ Let the man process and respond. And not let himself get carried off by the re-hash. So he did.

 

Loki joined him after a moment, sitting back and looking at the broth and last string of noodles left in his bowl. Clint didn’t mind there were no toppings in sight. Less to pick at and more conversation to concentrate on. “ I am sorry, about Laura. “ was only a small surprise. But it was a welcome one, and he usually knew an open door when he saw one.

 

“ Did I ever tell you about her? “ brought his blue eyes up again. A tap to one side of Loki's bowl with the chopsticks. He could see the brief debate as to whether or not he should answer that at all; or deny all access. “ Often, in private. Not at first. I knew she existed. And Cooper, and Lila. The planned idea of a third. You had the name picked out early on, I remember. Were.. “ it was strange to see him struggle with a conversation; rare and encouraging enough a start, he didn’t care that he saw where the question was going. Loki seemed to pick up on that too, and relaxed a little before he finished asking. “ Were you able to say goodbye to either of them? “

 

It still took him a second or two to put the answer out. He’d had to look away before his eyes came back. It wasn’t really a stare any more, but looking away from the search in his gaze felt more awkward than the off comfort of meeting it. “ Nat.. yes and no. That is a bit of a story. We actually, literally _fought_ over who was taking that plunge. She won, or I wouldn’t be sitting here; and my kids would probably be orphans. Laura.. _Yeah_. We had some time. I wouldn’t say enough but, there’s no such thing when you love someone that much. “

 

Something in his expression must have changed when he’d said that. Or maybe it was just too personal and honest for him, either way; he knew a retreat when he saw one. The almost immediate hide his hands made for just under the table. The uncertain glance to the coffee before he brought one out again just to tap a space on the tabletop, lighting up a pair of circles under each cup. Warmers? “ _Mm._ “

 

He didn’t want the conversation to stall. _Too soon._ He lifted his bowl and finished it off old-school; setting it down away from the coffee just as Loki picked his up and sipped. “ Look, I’m just going to say this: I do remember some things. And, I’ve run into at least one family in Tokyo that remembers us; which, combining their story with my memories trying to sprout up in my dreams over the years.. Tells me that, you didn’t keep your promise. In that elevator. “ the slowness of that sharp breath in as he sat his coffee down again. Clint got to the quiet first this time. “ I might not remember _everything_ but, I don’t think I wanted that promise tossed my way in the first place. Honestly I think it probably would have _pissed me **off**_ a little. “

 

The almost scoff of a single laugh took him aback for a moment; eyes narrowing on that particular, knowing brand of smile that he was trying to wipe off his face before Loki gave it up. “ You were irritated with me for it before it even stopped. The elevator. Not that I was listening, which only made you more irritated. “

 

“ _Sounds_ like me. “ okay, he couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“ You impressed me, you know. “ made his brows twitch upwards. “ Constantly. Not just your skill. Though you _did_ manage to impress me _more_ than a few times in _that_ direction. “

 

“ I’m an asshole; and back then I was just a younger, _slightly_ less cranky asshole: “ brought out another scoff-laugh through his nose, his shoulders shaking a bit this time as he tried to finish swallowing that mouthful of coffee. Clint grabbed his own, leaning back and watching him with no small amount of satisfaction -- or growing understanding as to how he would have found this man attractive. Well. He found him attractive anyway hadn’t he. _Too pretty to be that mean._  “ So how’d I manage that? “

 

“ Many ways. “ Coy, and they both knew and was enjoying it; eyes bright and full of all sorts of fun secrets, smile a gentler almost flirtatious curve.

 

“ Somebody, “ Clint leaned forward over the little table on his elbows, unable to keep the smile off his face and not bothering or wanting to try. He saw it. The little light in his eyes when his smiles were real made them contagious, _addicting_ . “ Once gave me a particular set of lines. He said: Because, _was_ an answer; just not a _complete_ answer. Definitely feeling like that applies here, so; continue.“

 

The change in his expression wasn’t quick; or necessarily bad: but it _was_ obvious. It took Clint a few seconds watching him to realize why. _Which_ dream he had pulled that from. He was stuck there, leaned in close and watching one very obvious sign form in the way his eyes changed, the very clear expression that he had remembered that conversation and was .. he didn’t know all of what he saw there, other than a very clearly cautious, sensual form of recognition he wanted to snatch up for himself. There was a lot else going on behind those eyes too, but Clint knew he’d shocked him a little, and he knew if he waited too long -- “ Do you remember who said that to you? “

 

And damn it, that was a _little_ clipped at the end. He wasn’t letting it go though. He wasn’t going to let him dodge this. “ Yes. _Very_ handsome, tasty guy. Tempting voice. Best kind of devil’s eyes. Good with his mouth and hands. “ Clint made a point of digging his opinions of that dream’s pleasures right into the pale blues locked onto his. “ _Big_ , daddy issues. Mostly because both his fathers were _jackasses_ , at least where he was concerned. To put it nicely. He deserved better. Still does. “ He couldn’t help it. That look, that mental _‘oh’_ was all he needed to know very well he was sitting right across from him; and Loki saw it. He certainly wasn’t trying to keep him from seeing that card, anyway. “ You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find him, _would you?_ “

 

“ What would you say if you did? “

 

He was tense, but; by the way he was breathing, it wasn’t exactly the bad kind. Dangerous, maybe. An entirely different kind of dangerous, that he admitted very easily looked like a lot of fun from where he was sitting. The kind that he knew very well now and understanding those dreams were memories would _definitely_ feel good. Really, _really_ good. His eyes went to the bed his jacket was on, no where else, and back to Loki. The shift in his seat told him he wasn’t the only one thinking it; or that neither one of them were ready for that. He peeled himself back, and didn’t bother to hide the motions of the needed adjustment below the belt. “ He still gets to me. He’s been getting to me since long after he was gone. The elevator bothered me; but that one? Laura used to tease me sometimes when I woke up, and we’d talk about it; asking when I was going to bring my dream smurf home. You know that? “

 

“ I.. _smurf?_ “

 

Okay, that little _what the fuck_ quirk on his face made him laugh. “ It’s a reference to a _cartoon_. You’ll find it eventually. “

 

“ Who are we _kidding_ , I’ll end up looking it up as soon as I _can_. “ sounded almost like he was at times annoyed with his own curiosity, which was .. kind of attractive in it's own way. And well, Clint liked being able to see and mark and tuck that away for later use. “ _What?_ “ was asked with his cup still on the way to his mouth; and Barton realized he’d probably been wearing the enjoyment of the small discovery on his face.

 

“ Nothing. “ got him a briefly narrowed look that only made Clint’s smile turn into a grin. Okay, yeah. If they had played off each other like this before, and it felt like they did.. it fit more comfortably than his favorite pairs of jeans: he could definitely see it. Leaving him alone would be hard to do. He was too much fun to rib. _Speaking of_ . “ I was just.. partially wishing I remembered Tokyo, and wondering what you did with that _duck_. “ The prince actually spit his coffee. Right back into his cup, but the reaction was enough.

            Clint laughed. Loki flicked a chopstick at him across the table. He picked it up, and tapped him in the middle of the forehead with it; getting what started out as a sudden deadpan stare that swiftly turned into a small, subtle smile back into his coffee that made Barton feel like he’d accomplished something when he picked his own back up and tried the mischief-makers brew. It wasn’t awesome? But it was more than decent enough.

 

They were almost done with the drink, enjoying the relief of a different kind silence when they both heard the engines. Probably Val coming back from the city after getting her word-battle on with the wizard. From the small change in his eyes to the corners of his mouth, he could tell Loki wasn’t looking forward to the quiet rest ending either. “ Thank you. “ surprised even Barton a little, and it had come out of his own mouth.

 

“ For what? “ had Clint searching the Asgardian man’s eyes for a moment before he answered, still looking at him. It was hard not to. “ The noodles. _And_ giving me the opportunity to be _less_ of an asshole, in your general direction. “ That said though, he found he wanted confirmation. “ Think we can agree to talk more about my counter-proposal later? “

 

There was a slight hesitation, but the nod came; and the relief was a good thing to have. “ I can’t promise we’ll stay though. I meant what I said. You’re still recovering. Not, _just_ you. Midgar as a whole. My people. In the past I might have been tempted; but I’m not comfortable dragging all of that into my personal problems. My family’s, personal problems. Not when they’re _that_ big. “

 

“ It’s that bad? “

      “ MASTER is the kind and _size_ of problem that, even though they despised the Organization to the point both prepared to assault them on numerous occasions; Odin _and_ his father avoided getting directly entangled with them, throughout their rules. For no other reason than that it would have been a _costly_ , terrifyingly _horrible_ war, with at best wavering odds of winning. _This_ , was the truth when Asgard was at its _best_ . Now, it is _not_. Our people survive; but.. Not as they were, and not in as many numbers. Ragnarok, and more; have taken their toll. Thanos among those, though that was mostly my fault; probably would have come for them anyway, eventually. “

 

          “ _Your_ fault? I doubt that. “

 

    “ Doubt it all you want Clint. “ Barton didn’t like the too cool way he said that; as if they were talking about a lost soccer game or debating some droll piece of politics. And he didn’t like the match up that made with the other, brushing implications about his relationship and understanding with and of Thanos Clint himself and pretty much everyone in the house had looked _over_ instead of looking _at_ either, while they were on the subject. Clint heard the engines of the other craft cooling outside; footsteps coming up the ramp were likely Valkyrie’s, he thought. ” His pet _warned_ me what would happen if I failed and kept the Tesseract from him. Thanos made good on that promise. It’s as simple as that from their perspective. I might have been able to avoid them taking so many casualties.. _If_ , I hadn’t allowed myself to become too greedy in a more _personal_ sense, and left them behind instead of traveling with them. “ he heard the sounds of someone else out there: but that statement had stunned him in combination with the calm acceptance in too many ways to look away.

 

Loki’s subtle smile shifted to a complex shock of expression so quickly it almost spooked Clint, raising the short hairs on his neck even before the voice he was looking towards registered. “ Is _that_ how it happened, brother? “ In those deep near purring tones had Barton twisting around in his seat fast to look at  the rim of the ramp down into the cargo hold. Thor’s golden appearance smiled ruefully back from between the short rail; still rounder in the face, still looking older than he should have been in the light those blue and brown eyes. The blond was staring with a much more readable expression. A combination of relief and joy, regret and uncertainty so strong it poured off of the big frame that looked like it was managing to carry it regardless. “ You assume much, as usual. Given the chance to know of that threat; and may be -- no. _Beyond_ _likely_ , even without it; _none_ of us would have let you leave us behind so easily as sacrifice. Me _least_ of all. “

 

“ Such flattery.. “ and yet Loki was smiling openly now.

 

       “ _Truth_. It was bad, yes; that. _All_ , of that. But I would have it over the other option you imply. I would have had to miss and mourn you far sooner. _Oh_.. “ Thor’s eyes finally registered Clint was there; the fact that it _was_ him probably the biggest part of the almost humored confusion as the slightly elder prince took him in. “ ..hello Barton… is that; a _dead cat_ on your shirt? “

 

Clint flipped him a defiant finger; getting a chuckle out of not one, but both brothers: though Loki was first. That made him smile. “ **_Assholes._ ** “

 

And of course Loki was the one to clip in the response to that. “ You expected otherwise? “

 

 

 

 

 

 

## -][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-

-WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER?-

 

-

###  .\\\\\\\LOKI////. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND:11:30 AM US EST\\\\. 

./JUST AFTER THE NEW YORK LANDING\\. 

 

    He’d wanted to get back before at least the main press conference had started, and they had rushed the necessary repairs and all but raced upstate with just that in mind. Valkyrie was agitated with him less than halfway there and vice versa; when it had come to that. She’d managed to build a lower-tech version of her junker: but all in all even using Stark’s shop hadn’t produced something up to Asgardian standards: never mind _Loki’s_ standards. They were slow. Almost molasses slow, to him.

 

    In the end? He ended up asking for coordinate transfer and jetting ahead to get there and get out: initially landing to one side of the landing zone rather than on it --for many reasons-- and carrying the redhead in himself while Val landed on target. He had been impatient; all kinds of anxious and excited asking for FRIDAY to give him directions to a place where they could watch the show and set down the konked out Avenger he was trying very hard not to touch skin to skin after Leigh’s very quick but very revealing private explanation of how the rather young Terran woman had ended up unconscious in the first place. She was a sort of metaphysically enhanced  telepath whose ability was still growing; but was already that much sharper with skin to skin physical contact.

 

Leigh had not knocked her out; no. Wanda had noticed that the doctor’s understandable call believing Leigh was dead had been premature; and made the mistake of trying to make mental contact while she was recovering, unguarded. With everything her mind had been up to directing her own recovery, conserving energy and rearranging platelets and a new army of blood cells in preparations for his own recovery: Miss Wanda Maximoff had quite simply wandered from a room with a few whisperers to a cramped-full auditorium of screaming, bellowing, singing lot thousands if not _hundreds_ of thousands strong. She’d stressed her mind just with the touch; and overloaded it trying to pick out more.

 

    She was up now, with Leigh watching her in glances from his other side, while Valkyrie sat leaned back slovenly between them; gulping at her bottle of ale while the coverage continued.

 

No, he was going to try and not touch that directly with a ten foot pole. That was dangerous. That was.. More invasive than he was prepared to deal with at the moment. Not just for or to him; but in regards to others who were either present or very much in league with the pretty fire-headed witch: and didn’t need to know with exact clarity what was going on and had ever gone on in his head. Surface skimming was fine. He could deal with that.

 

What he couldn’t deal with, especially just now? Was the idea of anyone having a hard wire into his thoughts, emotions and intentions. Val had let him in on some basics, as had Stark’s widow. The fact Thanos was dead --not that he had expected less than that, one way or another; from one people or all of them-- and the Infinity Stones gone. For now that was back burner for him anyway. MASTER was the immediate problem, and catching himself up. From the expressions alone, the set up below the Tower; he had known the conference was important to understanding the lay of the land immediately around him.

 

It irked him Stark was dead, honestly. They had been on opposing sides, but what brief interactions they had, combined with things Bruce had imparted about the man had given him a very clear idea that they might not have just gotten along on better days: but may be even become friends given the chance. Maybe, good friends. They had similar tastes and, in some key places; similar personalities, backgrounds and problems: especially when it came to family.

 

Not the whole Jotun business; no: and lucky Stark, there.

 

But from what he had picked up; they had very similar relationships with the parents that had raised them. Both been born to privilege, both been looking for recognition from their fathers as to who they were and were becoming over who those fathers wanted them to be. Mothers that loved and encouraged who that was. They’d both lost them too, if in very different ways and or with very different timing. Headstrong, manipulative, confident: check, check and _check_. A taste for strong, feisty redheaded women too.

 

And from the sounds of things, they had similar flaws. The tendencies to follow a whim or passion and it ending up snowballing into something disastrous and near uncontrollable? That result come close to if not just plain kill them outright? Yes, they had a lot in common. He would have liked to have taken him up on that offered drink. That one, would have made an excellent ally. Maybe even another rare accomplice, later on.

 

_Tony Stark should have survived._

 

He _definitely_ should have survived, but; when his death had been explained? How it had happened? There wasn’t much to be said, or questioned. Loki understood and could only hope that one day, and if no other way was available: that would be _his_ kind of end. Taking everything that threatened his people, and his family: with him.

 

But this? What they were watching? This was about something else.

The truth now; he’d rushed to this very spot: Leigh half over his lap on the gigantic couch planted before that huge flat screen in the common area adjoining the kitchen upstairs? Mostly to see Clint again, without the need to keep up fronts and shields and hide out behind too clean a smile from the awkward, fragile and anxious questions having come face to face with him again right away. Loki hadn’t wanted that, but it had happened and there were no take backs; as he used to say. And once he had seen him again? Part of him was back in the memory of those woods again, and wanting to be there in reality. A different time, a different place; and maybe a different Clint.

 

What had thrown him the most was that he wasn’t sure about that last. The tension was there, but he had been so quiet; almost too still. Angry. Angry and shocked, not that he was alone in that. For Loki’s part, the anger was aimed in the same place, and sided with the wish he could take certain things back. Not that he thought with any certainty that Barton could remember what _Loki_ had done, or what they had done _together_ ; either as partners _or_ lovers.

 

Initially, he had thought to ask him directly, when he was confronted; because he knew that was coming. The drag to his feet when Bruce had all but picked him up and carried him to the elevator told him that much at least. And then they’d sat down. And Valkyrie had flipped on the television, to this. He knew how little Barton liked to be visible; but seeing his children standing there on screen as the information whipped through his senses and mind literally made him suck in a breath. Ana too. That alone had quieted the two women chattering quietly about the scene that; he was absolutely stuck to if only to find out why Cooper and Lila were there. He guessed that one of the other two younger children were a Barton as well. Nathaniel, he figured; after a slightly better view of their faces: not Natasha. The other one definitely was not theirs.

 

    He must have been wearing his confusion and concern on his face well before he asked, because the when he did, it was to find the women watching him as much as the proceedings. _Watch_ , they said; and whatever Valkyrie saw in his face had put her off enough to just stare at him with her head cocked back away from him as Leigh had settled into this half-lapped position from the arm of the couch she’d been perched and straddled on. Apparently, Stark had sold the tower at one point; and Pepper had bought it back over the last eight months, specifically to donate to this cause. Facts were thrown out to the wind and hushed crowd; a mingled knot of supporters and reporters from across the globe.

 

    Both he and Leigh flinched, when what was news to them hit: Thanos had left his thumbprint here, when he’d used the Stones to do his business, and so had others. He had expected the energy burst to have some effect; but to be felling so many on a planet unprepared and unequipped, nearly a year later..? All because those things had been used here? That was a slap. Loki regretted not leaving behind some extra warning. He regretted not leaving Clint at least some small memory of what pieces he had included him in on.

 

More so, when the shock of names were dropped. Loki would have liked to have said he couldn’t hear the rest, or at least hadn’t heard the name of Patient One correctly, but he had. Ana buried her face in the crease of his shoulder when it registered, and her portrait was revealed.

 

That was how he saw her. That was the first time he really had a look at her face, and it bottomed out everything behind his ribcage to be told why by some stranger miles away through a plastic box.

 

Laura Barton had died. Laura had left her babies behind. Left Clint behind. Left Loki behind too.

 

                   He was never going to meet her, now; was he? Not ever.

 

That thought almost smashed him where he was sitting.

 

The only things that kept him from letting that happen, was the sister clung to his side listening, and the sharp little uncomfortable motions of the redhead at the farthest end of the couch he barely caught in his peripherals. The realization with that movement that he was broadcasting that immediate pain and grief made him snap it back up again; faster than most could slam a door shut, and focus. Listen, to the lovely redhead identified as Tony’s widow as she continued to give her dedication speech.

 

                " And today, we **_do_** have hope; because of _her_ bravery; and the bravery of those since, just like her. Laura Barton, proved _to her last breath_ with her courage and selfless, thoughtful nature both in her marriage and in agreeing to release such personal, vital information; that you don't _have_ to be bullet proof, or have super strength: or rocket boots, _or_ , for that matter _:_   _the ability to even stand up_ on your own two feet and step into those gaudy metal things, _to be a_ _hero_.

 

                While we mourn her death alongside the family she's left behind? We also thank her; for her _support_ , her honesty and candor. Her _challenge,_ to those of us left behind to find a way; to forge ahead together and _fight,_ _and live_ , the **_best_** we can **_while_** we can: will **_not_** go unanswered.

 

                Today, we _celebrate_ her _life_ . The indomitable spirit, and _boundless_ heart that has given _so much_ ; in such a short amount of time: not only to the Husband and three children standing behind me to my left. But to _so many here,_ and elsewhere around the _world_ today. In the months, and years; possibly the decades, and may be ..even _centuries_ to come. In _her_ name, and my late _husband's_ name; I _promise_ you: we _will_ see an end to this disease, the suffering it brings with it. And, carrying their spirit, and their wishes forward?  Whatever others will inevitably _dare_ to follow it. “

 

    The clamor of brief applause deafened the mic for a time, and she paused; moving on with the rest of the speech and unveiling. Pictures, signs, the cloth near the top of the Tower where he had just been sliding aside; very little of that registered though. It was the stone in most of Clint’s face: in the background for much of it, but brought to the fore as Pepper had dropped him and his children into the spotlight. He could tell; and he would have himself too: Barton hated this. He was putting up a good, solid front for his kids and the cameras: but he wanted to bolt. With the kids. Any way he could. It was in the lock of his knees. The way he stood there with his bow in hand on display in front of him; the white to the knuckle he could see under the hand he had rested over the ones latched to the grip. The way his weight shifted, ever so slightly; and the way he stayed rooted in place between his children and the little girl with them clinging to Nathaniel’s hand -- Pepper’s girl, he could see now. Tony’s child. He could see it in her face now that he had a better look.

 

Leigh gave him a squeeze, and he offered her a weaker smile than usual as he looked down to her worried, almost anguished features. “ I’m all right. “ pulled a scoffing sound of curiosity from a still confused Valkyrie; while the redhead squirmed again. “ Anyone want coffee? “ asked as that motion urged him to get up and out of the sitting position that was just making him that much more easy to give in to the sinking feeling.

 

    “ …. _sure..?_ “ from Val seemed to question quite a few things. One of them coming right up behind it. “ ..you know how to _do_ that? “

 

    Distractions, yay for those. “ I do. “ as he unclipped the filter and checked the pot before rinsing it out in the sink. “ Where are the grounds? “ was answered by the redhead this time. “ Bottom shelf, second in from the right. “

 

    “ So the good stuff Bruce hides is probably .. “ A little hop; those shelves were way up there. “  ...two up and all the way in the back; ah yes, there it is. “ He managed to get a laugh out of Val for remembering that trick; explaining to Wanda as he opened the bag and measured it out. “ He did the same with certain treats on board, during the brief time we travelled together. Though, when he actually wanted it; he usually had to use a hook-ladder to get to them afterwards. I suppose that would be moot here and now, or I would ask why there isn’t one present. “

 

    “ You consider him a friend. “ sounded distrustful of the idea, and with good reason as he filled the pot and poured it into the top to start up the new pot.

 

“ As you imply, not always. Well. The Hulk, was a little more questionable. Even my brother could say the same, having been beaten to pulp by him as well later on; and I’ll admit : to my satisfaction after I’d been the subject of a similar pounding. Bruce Banner though; I like him. Smart, but not boring. Excitable. Funny, and often more so when he’s tipsy or isn’t trying to be. “

 

   “ Tipsy? ...Bruce? “ was definitely disbelief; and unsurprisingly, it was Valkyrie who took it up then, allowing him a little time to try and sort out what he’d just seen. “ We celebrated our escape soon as Loki caught up. I was tempted to toss ‘im right back out, but; he’d come through. Double-time, when he proved he’d come through _with_ cases from the royal cellars on _top_ of that; let me tell you! Bruce wandered into our hurrahs the first night, and just sorta ended up taggin’ along for the next two. Loki, he can be a self serving, homicidal _loony?_ But, and like the Mean and Green? That’s not always a bad thing when it’s on your side. He plays a mean game a cards, too. Beat me down hard, can’t even remember how many times. “

 

Okay so that paused him. Loki wasn’t sure if that was all compliment. “ ..thank you? “ came with as much uncertainty, and got him a chuckle from Val. “ He ain’t _bad_ . Used to think so, myself. But nah. Just.. “ he could hear the grin in her tone. “ .. _trouble_ , on two legs. “

 

Now that, he smiled for; turning from digging out a mug for himself to bow with dramatic grace. “ Now, you _flatter_ me, my _dear lady_. “ Which, apparently got a smile out of the redhead in the room too, and a giggle and pounce from his sister after a quick bound from the arm of the chair. “ Best trouble in the universe times two! “ and he was grinning as she swung from his waist. “ Aye. “

 

“ Speaking _of_. How’s _this_ one your _sister_? Thor never said a _word_. “

 

That was right; he hadn’t gone into details, in the rush. “ Odin and Frigga had nothing to _do_ with this one, is why. “ made Val raise both brows as Leigh half chirped her happy sounds and hugged him while they waited for the coffee to brew. “ She’s the reason I’m alive, in more ways than _one_. I literally would not be alive if not for her care these last six years; though even without that.. “ he pet her hair into something smoother, realizing again how filthy they still were. He smelt an opportunity, there; and she picked up on that small motion and expression easily even before he gave the verbal cue. “ ..I still would have taken her in. I would _swear_ she’s fae. I just haven’t yet figured out what _kind_ … we are also both a _mess_ , I am forced to realize… “

 

“ Took _you_ long enough to notice. “

 

“ Is there a vapor here? “ from Ana looking from him to Val made the other girls share a strange look before he explained. “ Their equivalent of a shower. And, most likely little bird. “ his eyes went from her big violet eyes to the women; though his sister took off like a dart before he could even get the request out, making the chuckle come first. “ Could you help her find and instruct her how to use it? I saw one on the way and can find my own; but Ana has no memory of ever actually using something quite like that. She may ah.. “ there was a crash from somewhere else further away, and Wanda was scrambling up and after the direction of the sound. “ .. _that._ “

 

He lifted his brows after a few seconds of Val just; sitting there: and she settled in, dropping half her smile and crossing her legs as the chase went on somewhere else out of view. Well, he’d wondered when she would confront him. This was good enough, he supposed. He was ready enough for it.  “ Distractions and trying to get rid of your chaperones _aside_ ; “ called him out smoothly enough right off the bat. “ What you _doing_ here, in particular? Finally hear about how your brother bailed on his royal claim - “ made his expression even with the brief shock and question to his look, changing her direction mid-sentence “ -and, _wow_. You didn’t even _know_ , did you? “

 

“ No. “ but it did draw him in, as the coverage for the dedication continued in the background. The reporters were inside the tower now; some kind of video tour. His eyes couldn’t help but pick Clint and his kids out in the background; oh.. And Nick Fury. _Lovely._ He would have to warn Ana about that one. He stepped to the cut-out halfwall and shelf that partially divided the kitchen area proper from the other table, couch and TV: and set his shoulder to it. “ He actually _abandoned_ his title? Our people? “

 

Valkyrie nodded once, slowly. “ You aren’t kidding, _are_ you? Where have you _been_ that you haven’t heard? “

 

“ Trouble, and _intensive_ medical care. I have quite literally, been hiding in the dark while I recovered. I would not have _at all_ if not for Ana. “ Was of course the very glossed over version and Brunhilde knew it. “ Tell me everything. But .. “ his eyes were on the television again. “ ..not until after we’re clean, and I’ve had some time to catch up on _this_ , and a few other current Terran events? Wanda _truly_ will need help with her. Ana won’t want her to touch her again with her particular mental abilities; she’ll pass out again, Val. Think of it if you must as their magics clashing and Wanda’s not quite measuring up to what she’s coming in contact with. “

 

“ .. _oh_. “ and suddenly they were both very aware of how quiet it had gotten. The timing appeared to be good for it too, because then came Leigh’s impressively bellowed “ ** _LO! SHE DID IT AGAIN!_** “ from somewhere deeper in the building, and he sighed. “ Like that.. “ Val was up and on her way out giving him a warning point along the first backwards steps. “ I won’t poke at anything .. _secretive_ , I promise. I’m certain FRIDAY can at least give me news feeds and less limited-access files as I request them in order to moderately catch up with the last six  years. For now, that’s all I want. I’m sure Bruce will even be relieved at my taking the initiative, while they’re dealing with _that_. “

 

    A narrowed look, and she gave up on it. Maybe she’d realized; without making a run out to the Stiletto at the least, and even then: sneaking into places he ought not be right now, was not in his best interests. He was a guest, and reliant on their good will to do even that with efficiency, without pulling the use of toys he did not want to dust off and turn on, right then. Easier to use what grace was afforded him than waste time pissing off his hosts. Yet. “ So, can you; FRIDAY? “

 

Of course, she.. It? Could. A brief contact with Banner got him the access he needed to review things. And he learned a great deal just watching feeds. Plural, yes. Thankfully certain areas of the house had some form of holo-platform capable of bringing up multiple screens at once, and the commons were no exception. When he heard the women coming back though; he asked for a musical to occupy Leigh and the nearest bath or shower for himself with the excuse of taking a break. Which he needed.

 

It was .. a little worse than he had expected. Five years, almost six; and they hadn’t recovered. There was an external defense system, but it was sloppy; barely overseen by a precious few: most of them based here in this very building. Most of the major governments were still recovering; and many of the rest were either in limbo, or a state of civil war depending on where and what kind of government had been left after the first snap.

 

Some had completely imploded, or just plain been taken hold of by what organization was left: which for the most part in the south and huge chunks of Africa and Asia and even some of europe had been criminal. Literally. Criminal organization had become the ruling party. The fastest to recover and even bolster their ranks, some countries had been divided up into territories. Others had been re-united.

 

North and South Korea had been one of the interesting subjects. North had invaded South and vice versa during the confusion; turning the country into a battlefield; again. Almost laughable to Loki, and not lost to their own reporters: the country’s borders had devolved to three states that almost resembled the three kingdoms that had been in existence there prior to the rule of Queen Seon Duk, centuries back into their history. Seoul and many other cities had been ravaged and burned by it’s own armies and peoples in the clash; and while it was recovering? The place was hardly recognizable even from what pictures and video had been available.

 

Honestly, from all he had seen; the state of that place summed up Earth as a whole. Recovering, but still broken and confused. Organization was happening, but it was slow after five years of adjustments had suddenly been undone by the mass reappearance of half the population: thought gone forever. Politicians, leaders, warlords, crime lords and a much more blatant brand of other unsavories from the past clashed with those that had been put in or taken their places.

 

In many cases, those displaced people were even more so now in the ruin of five years of chaos that had followed. In some countries, many of them returned to their lives only to find there wasn’t anything left of those lives to be returned to. Homes gone, burned, or inhabited by someone else. Families moved, killed or separated by new borders and skirmishes, wars, and in some cases the newer and very blatant brand of slavers and worse that had cropped up to cart them off to who knew where.

 

His own people had made the news more than a few times, too. What of them that could had started chipping in to help keep order in their area as much as they could, as soon as they could. Though he knew that was as much self preservation as it was the want to actually help. Much of western europe had their back as a result. Norway had recognized New Asgard as a safe haven capable of making and enforcing their own local laws.. But. They hadn’t yet achieved reclaiming their independence; and no great wonder: their numbers had been halved again when Thanos had snapped, according to FRIDAY: leaving only a quarter of their original population over all after that battle with Sanctuary II.

 

Meaning; at best: there had been a few thousand --the equivalent of a very small rural town-- before Banner and Tony had taken their turns with the glove.

 

They hadn’t the people, or the resources to do much other than carve out a niche and survive; until recently. But he also found out, they had started to gain earnest momentum in recent months. Their numbers doubled with Bruce’s turn, had swelled even further when traders and explorers had started to slowly filter in. Sometimes only a few at a time, yes. But others.. FRIDAY had shown him the very public return of a former colony ship. It had taken them months to get to Earth after turning back from the void between galaxies; but they had been in the thousands pouring off that ship. Understandably more than they’d started out with; but even he hadn’t expected that. Honestly he had forgotten about those expeditions: and wondered how many more were still out there, and on their way.

 

He was drying off, thinking about that; thinking about the things they’d built and started to carefully, cautiously share with the rest of Earth since; the want to see it with his own eyes and take Ana with him for the experience: when he caught himself wondering how Clint would react. How his children would enjoy running the docks with a skiff and maybe learning to ride a proper horse or even one of the pegasi, if he could talk Val into it. He was betting Lila would love that, grinning ear to ear imagining the half-happy scowl on Clint’s face and laughter when he caught himself.

 

_That isn’t going to happen though, is it._

 

                _If he goes, he’ll probably want to leave the children behind, and there’ll be no joy in it for him, or you the way you want._

 

                      _You made this choice. Now, live with it;_ _Laufey_ _son._

 

 _What do you have to offer, in any case? Another dangerous hunt? Another way to die, or lose everything? Look at yourself. The very spine holding you upright is paid for by someone else. Leigh, yes. But they don’t see it that way. And they want it, and much_ **_more_ ** _back; don’t they. You took something else of theirs too. Something_ **_invaluable_ ** _. Something they most definitely will dog you to the ends of the galaxy to retrieve; unless you can offer a replacement. And even then.. Even then?_

 

**_No_ ** _. Eternity, so long as she lives to and can supply them with her blood? Eternity times two, even if you could bring yourself to find someone, something to take Leigh’s place? How will you look her in the eye, with her knowledge of what would be done to that replacement;_ **_with_ ** _that replacement?_

 

And, he might have shoved those thoughts aside. He might have shoved that into the corner with that big, shiny black ball of hate and rage and seething, screaming need to kill anything and everything that got in it’s way when he let it loose. Except...

 

                        _Wasn’t that the truth?_

 

 _Yes_ . Yes it _was_.  A sobering one. His smile fell away in the privacy and misty steam in the bathroom, hands slowing at drying himself off. What would happen, if they came here? When they came here? He needed to search through the files they had stolen. Needed to search through their protocols, and find something he could use to better gauge and measure the facets to this particularly fugly piece of glass so he could shatter it with as few injuries and fatalities as possible. Because he and Leigh had given them too many years worth of life and pain and blood as it was; and he was not going to put his people in their hands if he could help it. Or Clint’s.

 

And didn’t _that_ idea just make his stomach turn? _That_ family, under MASTER’s saws and needles. In a training group, being reprogrammed for sale. The brief image and understanding of trial tattoos for his Huntsman made him see red and black with rage and lift his fist so fast with the sudden burst of rage and absolute seething hatred he didn’t even think of where he was or what he was punching until after his knuckles were through the glass and the mirrored pane was falling with the boom, hiss and crash of it’s remainder crumbling to the floor with the tremors of an impact that went right through to pulverize the tile directly behind it and crack a few surrounding.

 

He heard the pounding rush of feet on carpet and call out from what was likely the kitchen and pulled himself together; removing his fist from the indention he’d left in the wall just as Brunhilde banged the door open rifle raised. Awkward moment as she panned the otherwise empty room was made more awkward as Wanda nearly skidded into her, hands raised; only to squeak at the sight of him naked as he was and flip around almost as red in the face as she was of hair. He snatched the nearest towel and shook off what shattered glass there was before flipping on the shower again to reach and rinse off the offending hand.

 

        “ Apologies. “ Broke the odd half second of silence as Maximoff went off in murmuring Russian with her back turned. He smoothed the upset down as far as he could and tried to edge the chill out of his tone, pushing that rage back into its corner where it belonged. Replacing the glossy casing for another day. “ I’m afraid I _may_ have broken your mir--- **_wall_ **. “ and Valkyrie brought up the muzzle of her rifle, staring at him like he’d lost it. Which, he admitted he absolutely had, for a few minutes.

 

    “ There something you’re not _telling_ us? “

 

“ Of _course_. “ was an open omission, or turned into one, as he smiled and then realizing where her eyes had wandered in finally facing her to get the view of the scars curving the contours of and lining his back, made purposefully into art of its own from the many surgeries out of her line of sight as she started to almost frown. “ Let us say.. “ He wrapped the towel he’d snatched in front of his groin better around his hips from there; and tugged another one over his shoulders and back under his hair almost like a cloak. “ ..well, I have a few debts to collect _and_ pay; _soon_ : and it upsets me, sometimes? “ He put on a bright, charming smile; this one the flawless practice of ease, contentment, milder mischief and charisma he had taken centuries to perfect before he laughed. “ I’ll pay for the damages, of course. “ was part distraction. Val knew this, but and as expected, didn’t know what to think or whether she should or really wanted to pursue it when he was putting on that much charm to shove it away.

 

“ In any case.. “ a look towards where he’d put his brushed and cloth-patted clean leathers and his salvaged jacket, he made certain that smile turned devilish, inviting. His head tipped just enough for a few waving strands of black hair fell to one side of his face, over his shoulder for the comparison between taut pale flesh and dark, midnight hair. “  Are you ladies offering to help me re-dress? “

 

    Wanda, at a glance? Immediately threw up her hands and ran off an even darker shade of scarlet; while Ana --apparently hiding around the corner-- giggled and gave him an almost as wicked grin around the door frame before chasing after Maximoff.

 

Valkyrie was finally thrown when he offered her a hand, and in response she reached to slam the door shut behind her again on a slow shake of her head paired with the kind of expression that was calling him out on the rakish behavior he had in his background behind that blatantly obvious offer and shove-off. He called after her from the other side before she was likely out of hearing. “ Ah, **_pity!_ ** You know how I enjoy the company of feisty redheads and brunettes! “ and opened it to poke his head out and chase her further away with “ You would have _fun_ ; a **_lot_ ** of fun! I can think of at least _seven_ **_very_ ** enjoyable ways to _reward_ the hel--” the sentence was cut short when he caught a magazine clip to the forehead; hand coming up to let it drop into his palm before he turned again shutting the door behind him.

 

“ You are truly an evil man! “ chased after him from somewhere through the wall in a slightly thickened accent from the redhead, barely making it through; but making him laugh. “ Truly **_deprived_ ** , I admit it! You are **_most_ ** welcome to help me **_change_ ** that if you so wish! “ was met with a loud growling ‘ _ARRG-TERRIBAL!_ ’ that was likely retreating to where ever her room was. He took note of that: physically interested, mentally and emotionally easy to push sideways.

 

Val at least knew not to entice him into further harassment with any more carrying on; though he could hear the higher pitches of Ana’s laughter at the whole scene, and likely how he had manipulated it too. That sound at least, made his smile come back up as he dressed. As did another set of thoughts, countering what had come before.

 

This was home, even if he wasn’t sure they could stay here. It wasn’t just his people, or the last twelve years that had convinced him of that; though they had definitely played the largest part. Some of these people, here; were his. He had claimed them, somewhere along the way; at different points. If the last five years had done anything; it had reinforced that. If he couldn’t stay now, he wasn’t going to just hand over his right to it and them to MASTER, any more than he was handing over Leigh. Any more than he was handing himself over, without a _damned_ good reason or plan.

 

Because if he couldn’t stay; if _they_ couldn’t: he wanted to come back. He wanted to come to the point, where they _could_ stay.

 

And the more Loki reinforced that particular defiance, the more he wanted to try to reclaim everything that _could_ and _might_ come with that. This was his life they were fucking with. His and his sister's. And he realized, he might not have much to offer; but ...recalling the sight of _him_ , his _children_ ; the thought and idea of taking them to Norway and more: he wanted to know if he had the smallest sliver of a chance of grabbing hold of that again.

 

This had to be played carefully though. All of it. If he remembered anything .. _anything_ that connected them in a good way; there might be something to start to build from again if nothing else. He would have to test the waters better. Tonight, if possible. That aside though; they had to be safe, to come back to. He had a lot of work, and a lot of digging to do. Loki knew though; there was little rushing the details, and if he was going to make the foundations solid; fewer deceptions where others were concerned.

 

Not that he had an easy time lying in Barton’s presence in the first place.

 

It wasn’t that he couldn’ -- _okay_ , that unfinished thought was _far_ from the truth in itself. _Maybe_ he had a hard time just _thinking_ of even trying to lie to him now, and that was why he hadn’t wanted him to be present when they landed. Omissions and verbal misdirections were usually obvious, but probably his best bet when it came to pacing and keeping control. He was very good at putting those to use anyway. They were, his preference. Lies were .. _flimsy_ , by comparison. Proven _temporary._

 

Clint was going to seek him out; Loki knew that just from the way he’d reacted first to Leigh, and then to his own look taking him in again. He’d be there, one way or another. How to set that approach up? He wanted an open space, he knew that much. Something where, a glance from the right semi-public space would mean they were under someone’s eyes: if he still fell for that. Thinking to the view on the television; the questions he had seen shoot up and go unasked after they had landed; he thought it was a safe bet he still did. Barton was a private person, for the most part. An open scene would keep them both at least near their _moderate_ best no matter the situation.

 

Flipping his jacket over one arm, he checked himself briefly and realized; he was anxious. Excited even, for even the slightest opportunity to talk with him properly again. And even if this first true conversation incoming might be rough; he was looking forward to it. “ _Brunhilde!_ “ was called out teasing, musically as he exited the still damp bathroom; one towel still around his shoulders to keep his scars from sight: grinning with the thought of the ideal place. He kept talking as he made his way back towards the kitchen “ I have a few requests! I want you to stick around ‘til morning _but_ ; would you mind moving your _scrap heap_ of a flight model? I want to repair the Stiletto for a quick distance retrieval in the morning, and upgrade that piece of junk you call an engine, come dawn...  “

 

He knew he had quieted any objections with the implied words _new_ and _engine_ , paired together; but the lack of immediate sound other than his sister’s laugh was still _such_ a sweet thing..

 

###  **.-------==========\\\\\\\LEIGH////==========-------. **

.///THE NEXT MORNING\\\\\\. 

 

    This was a fun ride. She couldn’t help but laugh at what the others were probably seeing; or wave at Nathaniel when they passed him coming out of the room he shared with his brother when they were at the place they called the Crater, and also the Compound. She got a blank look that made her laugh more when it turned into a laugh of his own and chase after the gigantic green man’s long stride as she made another half-assed attempt at getting loose again. Her waist fit just right in Bruce’s hand as he carried her like a handbag by it.

 

He looked down at her as she turned in his hand and kept reading as she clipped atteh paper with the scissors; managing to zip it this way and that and keep him from taking either from her hands. She didn’t really care if the lines were straight; so long as the bit of story she was trying to save out of the Times wasn’t damaged itself. As he had before, he just paused with the third or fourth try and bringing her up a little tried _not_ to smile at her when she peeked at him over the black and white print on the other side. Every pause, he had a harder time with it.

 

This time, when she stuck her tongue at him and Nathaniel joined her begging to be picked up in the other hand, he actually laughed. “ Okay, _okay_! I give. Just.. Agana, don’t stab yourself with the scissors. “ came first before he rounded the next corner “ Loki, dude! Hey.. hey; Wanda, where’s Loki? “

 

“ I’m not sure? He and Val were talking about a lake over breakfast, and -- “ the sound of engines, and Leigh grinned, letting off a much more wicked laugh. “ Take-off distraction accomplished! “ declared before she wriggled free and “ QUICK! NATEY! RUN! FAERY-GURL FLIGHT ENGAGED! “ landing at first on her knees, took advantage of the startle she got out of Bruce to dash with the scissors and half clipped newspaper above her head so she could see incoming objects and people.

 

There was that other redhead again. “ Good morning Miss Stark-Potts M’am and Iron-mini!! “ as she whipped past the woman coming out of the other bathroom a little confused with a towel still around her head, a smiling second small person instantly attached at the hand to Nathaniel scurrying to try and catch up behind her. “ TO THE KITCHEN TABLE! I WANT ANOTHER POP-TART! “ announced their destination and was met with echoing cheers of people who for a change were actually smaller than her.

 

       She briefly heard the delayed, almost tense chuckle of. “ ...Bruce, _sweety?_ What _was_ that? “ before they were in and the TV was flicked on. She tugged together a trio of chairs, stole a blanket right off where Wanda was still reading for some reason; and half tumbled under the half-blanket-fort that also draped over one end of the table while she recovered from the fast assaulting thievery of what had been covering her legs. “ ..what? Whe--what are you three doing? “

 

“ Nate, watch for ogre feet under the table. “ was his instruction, while Morgan giggled and after a little landing _oof_ , rolled around on a pillow Leigh slid, slowly under the blankets before yanking them the last few inches. “ Morgan, make sure no one touches my scissors. They’re _mine_. I stole them from Bruce’s lab fair and square, _okay?_ And don’t touch them either.. They’re _magic_ now. They’ll run away if small people touch them, and we _need_ them.. _For things_. And to get the article. “ A nod nod from accomplice number three; Wanda.. was quiet for a few moments before the shush of badly concealed laughter started out her nose on the other side of the blanket where she was probably still laying on the couch. “ Worry not slightly smaller accomplices, for _**I;**_ shall brave the vast expanse of the kitchen floor for our mark.. The coveted _pop-tarts box_. “ a small pause. _Hm._ “ Unless there are more _muffins_. Then, I am absolutely braving the top of the frudge too, for _muffins_. And _possibly_ bacon.. “

 

Morgan burst out laughing, for some reason, rolling around on the floor with her pillow between chair legs. “ Itsa fridge Ana. A _fridge_.. There might be fudge pops though. “

 

“ Ah, but I do not yet know the _glory_ of fudge pops, and it’s too early for _iced cream_. “

 

        “ I see _Mom_ feet! “ hissed suddenly from Morgan, and all three of them were on their stomachs on the floor under the blanket cover. There, over by the door; were the larger adult sized fluff-slippers. Bruce, could not be far behind..

 

“ Quick! **_Positions!_** “ and she darted out skidding across the floor to grab the open box where Loki had left it for her, little pews coming from finger-guns behind her as she turned; hopping to see the top of the fru-- _fridge_. “ No Muffins, _retreeee_ \--”

                                         “ **OGRE FEET**! _Pewpewpew!_ “

                                                                    “ **_AH I’VE BEEN MADE!_** “ was squealing with laughter as she wriggled. “ **Other-hand me, Ogre!** “ Because, Bruce had come in and snatched her again; one hand. Again. He was trying not to give in again, but .. and she grinned at him; a much more clear expression on her face than the kid-hyping drama she had been playing with. He was such a _sweet_ man; he caught on quick and toss-swapped her into the other hand before he smooched her forehead with a wet smack that finally sent Wanda over the edge of the couch into full blown hysterical laughter. Bruce rubbed her head like a pet rabbit as he all but plopped down legs spread out to either side trying to get in another smacking kiss to the side of her head while she squealed and wriggled and mock complained about being ‘radished’ .. yes, _radished_. With a D.

 

    Leigh caught glimpses of Pepper, completely at a loss and ...loving it, _as planned_ : and she was that much happier.

 

_This was so much better._

 

So, much better than what the day could have started as; could have been. So much better than trudging through the afterthoughts of mourning; the empty spaces where people weren’t. So much better than thinking about death and armies and the lost and the ones they hadn’t found yet.

 

It was better than being in a big tank devoid of real light, surrounded by false warmth and half a dozen needles siphoning her blood away; to force breathing and beating hearts on others whether they wanted either or not. Better than trying to save and salvage as many broken people as she could, only to watch so many of the weaker, normal ones just  .. _fall apart_ , inside and out.

 

They were smiling. _Laughing_. Attaching themselves to Bruce’s arm and stomach, in the case of the charging small people. Trying to climb him like little squealing monkeys to _‘free’_ her.

 

She’d go back to the lab with or behind him later. Ask questions and offer answers and try to play with things she shouldn’t to distract him from the look he had on his face on the television. From the tears and the failures and the unfulfilled wishes she knew all too well having been in his place. From the pain of being just as mortal and as imperfect, just as able and worthy of stumbles and trips and the bruises they left on the heart and soul as everyone else.

 

A glance at the morning paper still sticking out of the edge of the blanket, and she smiled again; she had already memorized every word, and knew Bruce would have too for different reasons if he’d read it. Knew he wasn’t the only one here whose smile would have been a little less for the day if they had.

 

She’d already found the rest of them, and hid them in the trash can she’d taken outside, along with a few lit matches and a little oil to make them go up that much faster. Clint had almost caught her at it. Almost, when she’d been washing it out again in the bathroom showers he used. But she’d escaped banging on it like a drum before he could even ask or wanted to question what she’d been doing.

 

Ana had learned and been given a lot, from Loki. A brother, or two. A new list of names to call her own. A place. _A whole lot of places_ , because now there were friends. Family. And the most important thing. The **_biggest_** small thing, so bright, so shiny-precious she couldn’t find a true _single_ word or any connection of them in sentences drawn out of the dictionaries and mass of rolling songs she had memorized to distract herself from the deep black memories of everything it wasn’t, didn’t represent. There were a half dozen of them around her now. And that made her favorite gift get bigger.

 

_Loki had given her back her forgotten smile._

 

One more look; she still wanted to keep the piece of half-clipped paper. When the laughter was done, there would be time to save it. It was a hurtful one, but it _was_ a memory. And in this case she understood; _that_ one, only hurt because all the ones attached to the people that little, obscure piece of skinny paper was about were _over_ : and there wouldn’t be any more with them, _ever_ again. That was what made them _so precious_. That was why she couldn’t let them go bleary eyed and still waking into reading it, first thing in the morning. They had to remember _first_. _What_ they had said, why that speech was important. What the people _both_ were _about_ would have wanted and said if they were _able_ to stand there and _tell them_.

 

Half of the article stared back at her still, even when she looked away to half shove a pop-tart into Bruce’s face right out of the wrapper.

 

_‘To date and over the past seven months, Pepper Stark-Potts and her affiliates worldwide have dedicated and donated more than thirty six buildings across the globe to the fight against Extra Gamma-Accelerated Cancer, with the promise that the facilities will remain actively fighting the disease in it's most base forms well after the threat is passed: and continue to aid those stricken by illness and disease moving forward beyond it._

 

_Included among them: the famous Stark Tower in our own New York City, which was re-dubbed the Stark-Barton Awareness for Wellness Center at it's reopening ceremony yesterday morning as a hail to both her husband and her family friend's brave wife, following Pepper learning of Laura Barton's passing as the first globally recognized case of Ovarian Cancer affected by E.G.A.C. ._

 

_Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye) and his three children with late wife Laura Barton, were present for the ceremony; where the building's new name was presented to them and the press present as a gift of lasting remembrance for the family of the woman whose terrifying fatal case identified and made the world aware of tragic severity of the present threat EGAC poses to Earth's health during this uncertain age, her loss unknowingly saving an unprecedented number of patients who, even today might not have been aware of the threatening affects of this new turn in Cancer's evolution, and furthered the evolution of it's treatments._

 

_Carrying the torch behind the idea and hope that together, the names and memories of those they, and others have lost might become a reflective beacon of hope for those struck by this disease, those that follow, and their loved ones: we at the New York Times salute Mrs. Stark-Potts' dedication, tenacity, generosity, and selflessness in seeing the activation of this enormous, global pursuit through. Well done my lady; well done._

 

_For Hawkeye, whose courage and  bravery has been unceasing during what we can only think of as this time of unimaginable personal grief: we would like to express our sincerest of  condolences and heartfelt thanks. Have pride in your self, and your service; dear sir. We certainly have it, great affection, and sympathy for you and yours._

_\--With humility and great respect, Jason R. MacKinley; honored to be chosen as first in line to present the support and well wishings of all the writers and staff employed by the New York Times.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Tracks are pieces that I generally wrote up after getting a few chapters into the rough draft, or and in this Chapter's case, before them.
> 
> Some on the other hand came out naturally after finishing a natural chapter, and more yet came out of reviewing my notes in the odd spots in between while taking a snack break and thinking. 'Hm. Maybe I should explain this better. ', or 'This character should have a little more screen time; give that extra perspective.'
> 
> I try not to focus too much more on Leigh in particular during the majority of the first third beyond her strong relationship with Loki; and sometimes as a result, giving flashes of her growing relationship with Bruce felt off without the second half of this after I went back and proofed them further in and realized that: I was also cheating the reader out of some of her own more personal motives and why she acts the way she does, in part because that important internal exposition and similarity between them was missing.
> 
> So, I added it --and the news article piece-- back in.


	3. Honest Lies

**BOOK ONE - DREAMS**

Chapter 3 - Honest Lies

-

  
  


###  **.\\\\\\\LOKI////.**

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND: 4:40 PM US EST\\\\. 

  


    “ You’d think, between me and Banner; _someone’d_ try and make a habit of keepin’ a better variety of chairs nearby... Move _over_ ,  Hawk-boy. “ From the table behind him as what of them had decided to settled into the kitchen made Loki look back; the rabbit climbing up on top of the only seating that would give him a view over the table, a wheeled stool he had dragged down the hall from who knew where. Clint was already giving him a look the same; and it didn’t surprise him at all to catch sight of him giving the quick-quipping creature’s seat a spin once he’d gotten up there. “ _Ha-ha_ , wise ass. If you wanted to sit next to your girlfriend _that_ bad, you could just say so. “

  “ Rocket. “

“ Or I could tape you down, mouth first and send you on a magical ride _back_ down the hall chased by explosives. “ Made Loki smile at the mental picture.

     “ _Barton_.. “

“ And I could find out where you _sleep_ , cut a _little_ hole in your mattress; and insert various bowel movements before I sewed it back _up_ too: but I’m _probably_ being nice today. “

          “ **_Rocket_** . “

“ _Thor_ _!_ Are we playing that game where we say each other’s names until somebody hits somebody else now? “ the small pause “ _What_? He started it. “

“ No, whomever gave a rabbit the cognitive ability to converse; and then handed it _a gun_ and _pants_ , started this. “ Made all of their eyes turn his way. Said rabbit; did not seem as amused as the other two at the table; though Thor was trying to hide his. “ Now brother; please, try to be kind. My friend is, understandably; a little _sensitive_ , about his.. Origins. “

“ I am _Groot_ . “ from beyond them where the plant life was watching television made Thor snort, and the rabbit send a glare back at it as Loki sat down again; “ And you’re sensitive about your _pollen_ problems too, but you don’t hear me bringing that up-- ohwait. I just did.. _sorry_. “ giving a brief glance towards the landing zone. The M-class craft they had arrived in was still being seen to by the too-familiar female bionic and the tribal outside; and apparently at least two others had opted to sleep.

“ So, now that we’re settled. “ Thor started in, stealing his new cup of coffee while he was at it. A silent sigh formed broadly across his mind, and why not; he pushed the small plate of cookies between his brother and Clint, who had caught that and shot him a mildly amused if uncertain, questioning look and brief raise of both brows. “ Oh, thank you brother. “

“ _Mmhm_ , you’re welcome. I thought perhaps your expected child might appreciate the sustenance. When are you due? Boy or girl? By the drop I would bet on a boy.. “ Made Rocket spit out what of the cookie he leaned across Clint’s lap to nick on a blustering laugh, bracing himself against the table while his Huntsman just grinned and shook his head into his own drink, “ Dude! The only baby he’s hatching in _there_ ’s made of pastries, whole roast haunch and a small lake of booze! “  before reaching for the sugar. “ I like this guy already Thunder-thighs! We can _keep_ ‘im _,_ right? “

Thor’s annoyed look to the rabbit made one corner of Loki’s mouth lift, before he adjusted his position; reaching with the decision to bring the pot, and another mug to the table. He did enjoy making his not-brother squirm a little. He considered it part of his living job description; and almost a requirement to harass him, some days. “ You were _saying_? “

“ It’s good to see you. “ and Loki found himself gesturing with one hand to that side for him to continue when he paused, pouring himself another and reaching back again for the brown bottle: just a teaspoon of chocolate in before he started to stir it in with the cream, his brother watching what he probably thought was an odd addition as he spoke, and Loki passed the syrup across to Clint. The small pause and curious, tilted quirk of brow reminded him; this was probably another of those things that he remembered, and Clint did not. “ However glad I may be that you are _in fact_ alive -- and I was very, _very_ happy when we received the message, from Banner -- I’m very curious, how it is you managed this trick.. And, where you’ve been. Thanos.. Did not seem the easiest man to deceive and, your death illusion, this time was.. very convincing; even to _me_ . More so that, you have been absent for, _oh_ : more than _five years_ ! Heh..! And without so much as popping in to say ‘ _Oh hi! I’m actually alive! No funeral needed._ ’  “

    There it was; the ‘ _I am happy; but I’m sort of trying not to be suspicious and it isn’t working because I know you can be a dick_ ’ smile and tone. The veiled anger that he suspected Loki had in fact abandoned them. He wanted to think he was past taking such things from his brother too personally these days, but there were moments when he knew better of himself. _Still_. It was bad enough he had until recently been letting some of that steam off on Barton in his own small ways and his many frustrations surrounding and cravings involving the man. Loki’s anger was meant for other targets.

“ I’m kinda curious about that _myself_ ... “ the rabbit butted in with part of a cookie still in his mouth. He wasn’t doing a bad job of talking around it. But he _was_ doing a bad job of getting any actual baked goods to stay in his furry face as the take-away. Crumbs and chunks. Everywhere, within a foot radius. He watched Clint scoot another few inches away, towards his brother as he listened. “ I mean, the way Thor described it later on, way after we picked him outta the wreckage; you should be sporting some _serious_ , high tech neck accessories at the _least_ . Or a big box and six feet of dirt, with maybe a few flowers. Oh wait.. _wrong culture_ . Boat, _fire_.. floaty lamps. Sorry. I almost forgot. “

“ How did you _do_ it, brother? It seems.. Next to impossible. “

“ Simple. I didn’t. “ a sip of coffee, he busied himself with catching a cookie; one of the kind with the chocolate stripes he liked, while Thor grazed over what he’d said as if he hadn’t. Barton was not as dense, from his expression. The Rabbit was unconvinced, but held his tongue in favor of actually getting at least _some_ cookie in his maw and down his throat. “ An ally you hadn’t told us about perhaps? A new illusion? You were getting passingly good at placing and making your doubles that much more believable, after all. “

“ No. “ A slightly longer pause. He knew Barton was looking; and that he was not _nearly_ as clueless as his brother. Thor sometimes had to be led through all other possibilities before he would even consider anything else. Clint was smart, and understood many of the same dark corners life throw a person into; having trudged through more than a few of those here on his own world. He was also good at telling lies from the truth. Most of the time. Which was why Loki didn’t bother with many of those in his presence at all. Still, he was listening and watching, and that was extra reason he felt he couldn’t let the silence sit _too_ long. “ It _was_ impossible. There were no illusions you didn’t see, no spells, no hidden allies. No tricks or traps. “ and looked his brother square in the eyes, false and otherwise. “ Just as you saw; I failed to put my dagger in his _eye_ : and he in turn picked me up by the neck, and _squeezed_ until it was crushed and he had shattered most of the bones belonging to what was between his fingers.“

This silence, he let brew. Let it sink in. He saw the disbelief in the mismatched blue and golden-brown eyes of Odin’s eldest son that matched the rabbit’s scoffing laugh and off comment a small count later. “ Yeah, _right_ ! What’re you then, a _zombie_ ? Come on man, where’s the _real_ juice? “ He also watched that disbelief and much of the mirth melt away as he held them with his own, the serious near frown; the slight parting of Thor’s mouth. Rocket’s laughter eased down, finally catching hold of the silent exchange. “ Nah.. that isn’t _possible_ . You’d be dead a half a dozen times _over_ between the damage to your body and the explosion throwing you around after.. “

“ I was. “ he admitted quick and with no small amount of very moderately impressed cheer the rabbit’s way. “ I have _very_ strange luck however. Someone among those who collected my body, before the few rescue teams arrived; thought I _might_ be of considerable worth. As a _corpse_ or _otherwise_. “

“ The slave company. “ from Clint jerked his brother’s attention away to him; and pulled his own eyes that way as well. He wasn’t surprised to see Clint wasn’t happy putting that together or with what probably were new and uncomfortable details as to how exactly it had happened; though he was a little happy at least, that Barton still had some small sense of his moods: regardless of the fact he himself delivered all of this with a majority of grace, if more than a slight touch of annoyed sarcasm. “ _Slave_ company? What slaver would _dare_ lay hands on an Asgardian, never mind a prince?! “

“ The kind that isn’t threatened by a smattering of _defenseless refugees_ that had just had half of their remaining population _slaughtered_ in deep space. “ Loki half snapped at his not-brother as a reminder. He couldn’t help it; Thor’s thoughtlessness sometimes went a step further than he had patience for. Then again; fifteen hundred years of the same behavior would wear anyone’s patience thin, after a while. “ Who and what doesn’t matter at the moment. “

“ It _does_. “ Clint’s instant disagreement made him exhale; before he set the cookie down. Barton had leaned forward to say that, hands wrapped around his coffee on the table, brow drawn in. But it was the look in those lake blue eyes, the glassy water he recognized; that kept him from cutting the thought -what he was going to say next- off at the stem and made him feel like they were the only ones speaking for that moment. “ I’ve been thinking about this; know a little more than you do where this subject’s concerned: and you _need_ to tell them. “

A handful of fingers parted from the cup briefly to keep him from cutting in. Which he’d briefly been tempted to do. “ Not just Thor. New Asgard needs to know, even if you do decide to take off -- “ he opened his mouth then and was kept from interrupting with a slight raise of Barton’s voice. “ -- **_because_** , they know you’re Asgardian, at the least; right? If they’re as persistent as implied by what all they sent after you, they’ll look _anywhere_ you two might go. If not right away, then soon enough. “

“ They didn’t stick around after their brief and hurried collection, nor risk losing what they had gleaned in observing. They have no way to know _where_ our people have settled. “

“ They _do_ , is what I’m saying. “ Pulled what little argument he might have had to a full stop; tuned entirely in on Clint’s next words: and re-gripping his hold on his cup between sips. “ The same system we use to identify incoming threats to the solar system, is used to broadcast a constant message for stray Asgardians and their remaining allies that might wander through, or be sent our way: directing them right into New Asgard. “

That, made his mind spin back to their own arrival; his and Leigh’s. The recorded message he had put off listening to, when they had burst smoking into the atmosphere. His eyes went from Clint to Thor, the groan registering on his face before it came across from somewhere in his throat as much a growl as that. “ ...he isn’t joking, _is_ he. " The slow shale of head made him groan. " _Oh_ , oh just bloody _fantastic;_ that! “

“ We needed to be able to give those of our people lost, and not gone; guidance home. “

“ So you make a recording sending them _straight_ to Earth? “ so he may have lost his temper a little. He may, have stood up barely managed to keep from yelling that in his ear; to the point Thor leaned away. “ Are you _bloody_ ** _mad_** _?!_ Have you _forgotten_ the name of every enemy still living our people have made in striking that peace our generation so idly enjoyed, or kept; since even your _grandsire’s_ rule? _Thousands_ of years worth, of _enemies_. Throughout the damnable _universe!_ So _much_ so that you would point them directly, _here?_ “

“ Loki.. “

    “ Did it _never_ , even for a _moment;_ occur to you to send them somewhere else to be passed along? Somewhere far less _vulnerable_? Or at the _least_ , somewhere that could be _monitored_? Mother would .. “ that burst of anger burst through and he did it himself, a fast reaching hard slap to the back of his big stupid blond head. *“ **_..daufi!_** “

          “ ...you got a real _temper_ though. “ poked in from the side by the rabbit made his eye twitch ever so slightly on the left side, cookie munching still very audible. “ We’re gonna have to work on that bit. “

 “ Just putting out there, I thought it was a bad idea myself when it came up.. “ from Clint, and his chin fell to his chest as the rabbit concurred. Though Clint admitting to it was enough for him. The man knew his business, and his business was in part in previous years at least getting to people, through subterfuge and security, and all number of other things. Bigger scale yes, but still in Barton’s areas of expertise. “ Me too, but then they _also_ figured on most of the bad guys out there being just as confused as everybody _else_. “

                “ And they’re not? “

                        “ Are you _kidding_ me?! " was delivered with a ' _yeah, right_ ' sardonic laugh to it that made Clint want to cringe a little. " No matter where you go, the dirtbags’re always the **_first_** to recover. If not taking the advantage early on by taking over, they pretty much wreck and pillage everything they _come_ across. It’s a _mess_ out there. The Ravagers’ve been having a year long heyday themselves; and most of them’re the _best_ of the bunch. “

“ Things .. have been happening _quickly_ , brother. “ Thor said by way of pseudo-apology while he and Clint absorbed that. “ More quickly than any of us could have expected. _Had_ I your foresight, I might have done things _differently_ _;_ but you were not here, and this.. this seemed a small and useful thing, at the time. “

“ I could _kick_ you; if I wasn’t sure I’d break the furniture and a good portion of the room in an earnest attempt. You _will_ fix that, and _pray_ your golden luck holds. “ was a truth as he brought his head back up to look at Thor, who smiled nervously “ It always does.. And, _I_ might break it first in the tussle. It’s been five years, _eh_ ? Almost six..“ the hesitant, gentled punch to his bicep jostled him a bit, and didn't truly help with the upset or his frustration. This information, this knowledge; had the high possibility of changing things. Of speeding up his internal time tables, by a lot. He didn't like that. He didn't like that Thor had put that little thought into this. The Terrans had an excuse. They were mostly insular; had barely explored even a tiny fraction of their own solar system for the average individual to fully understand the size of it: never mind their own galaxy, or truly grasp the concept of the vastness of the universe they were a tiny part of. The amount of space his people had been exploring and conquering and making allies and enemies through for millennia.  Never mind that saying their father and father's father had been at it nearly their whole lives, when a single Asgardian generation spanned slightly upwards from five thousand years? In this, Thor, as one of these; had been a complete _idiot_ using this method to direct their people. And this diversion of his, trying to pick at things so dangerous, so close to why it was stupid; just made him more agitated. “ Where have you _been_ ? What _have_ you been _doing_? “

He stood up straight and adjusted the hem of his shirt saying simply and with no small amount of spite and agitation the outlying situation presented, and for his own failure not playing that message sooner himself and putting an end to it as soon as possible.  “ Dying repeatedly in an operation tank. Or table. Or whatever _else_ they were bothering with at the time. “

“ _That’s_ ...not funny. “ The uncertainty as to whether he was joking, the near stillness to the lines at the corners of Thor's eyes; weren't enough for Loki.

“ I didn’t think so _either_. “ he actually snapped back at his adopted kin, which wiped the smile from his face. That spite was still there though, and he’d brushed something worse. Cracked the polished shell on that seething ball of rage, and pain and absolute need for reparations. Some of it was seeping out. Building as he spoke, collecting and coiling, and spilling out his mouth as quick and biting as a cobra. There was no stopping it, even if the part of him that may have wanted to had been at the wheel. Which, it wasn't. “ The rabbit is _right_. I _didn’t_ survive it. After they picked me up and then identified just how _valuable_ I might _actually_ be; they decided I would be worth more alive. So they rushed me to the reconstitution center that was part of their high security quarantine; before time could get away from them. Revived me, watched me die a few _more_ times to properly identify the fatal _issues_ ; and then revived me _over and again_ for the first _five_ failed surgeries. The implants, didn’t take. My body writhed and caved again and _again_ , spitting out the mechanical replacements; while you drank yourself into a stupor in some _basement_ in Norway. “ His finger found his brother’s face. He heard other motion, further away but was focused on twisting the knife, spreading the disease. “ While you were playing _video games_ and sucking down your _sorrows_ I was being pulled apart and _left_ that way, living and dying and living again just so they could try _growing_ me a new spine, what nerves hadn’t been crushed open _and more_ : **_screaming_** for an _end_ , and finding worse when they _finally,_ ** _finally_** managed to get one to take hold in the gore and wreckage that passed for what was left of me. “

“ _Loki.._ “ from the side; but he couldn’t see or hear anything else but the sudden, overwhelming want for him to know. Red and black again; the need to cut into or hit something and that same part of him enjoying sharing the hurt like this; passing it over poison on his lips and all. There were tears in his brothers eyes, he realized; somewhere in his mind. There was a comparative remembrance there too; a place that didn't exist any more. A vault under what he'd once called his home and the pain, the full blunt force of the realization; the rage at being lied to as much with the false offer of a future he had tried to match up to, be worthy of, abandoned things and people and parts of himself to try for; for fifteen _hundred_ years. That was Banner’s voice too, but he wasn’t done; and it wouldn’t stop until he had driven home the answer to the question Thor had dared to ask so lightly, a laugh in his mouth and his eyes. _Yes,_ _that_ _was what had freed that little piece of hate_ ; he realized, in the back of his mind. That Odin’s perfect and true, golden son could even think to smile or laugh about it, even a little; was _unacceptable_ .That hunger was latched on to that laugh and wanted to absolutely crush it under the weight of the truth of what they had been through; smash and grind it into nothing for all the _mockery_ it made him revisit, starting it all over again; a snake eating it's own tail and anything that managed to, was stupid enough to get in it's way.

“ While you were _hiding_ , I was swimming in my own _blood_ and _pain_ and the _blood_ and _pain_ of a woman who had been put through _worse_ , made to revive, create and kill and revive, and create again watching so much more and still; _still_ , **_somehow_** had the _purity_ and unending _grace_ and _care_ in her to save the _broken_ little _me_ you were _so_ ** _grieved_** to have lost. To yank me away from the _soul-branding_ , sanity-shattering _pain_ and _anguish_ into her own when _my_ mind could no longer so much as comprehend what a breath _was_ to take it in the face of that unending torment. To die _herself_ for _me_ ; for _us_ over, and _over_ , and **_over_** and **_over_** again in so many more _unspeakable_ and _unthinkable_ ways _just_ to gain us a way and a ship, and the supplies we needed to remove ourselves out of that hell or die _again_ trying. My songbird is and has been in the _pittance_ of _six years_ more a sister to me than _ever_ you were my brother in fifteen _hundred_ , that blessed woman. More than enough to beg, and cheat, and lie, and use _any_ ** _other_** _thing_ that I can and _will_ grasp in order to catch hold of the clawing disease our _dear_ father and grandfather _left_ growing to such _inexplicable_ and _inexcusable_ rot; to smash and smear them against their own wheels and machinations until they know not _who_ or _what_ they are any longer. I will _burn_ them. To the _marrow_. And **_smile_** , while the last embers of their very souls --should they even be in _possession_ of such-- die out on the whimpering pleas for forgiveness and mercy that _will._ ** _Not_** _. Come._ **_That_** , is where I _was_ , for six years. **_That_** , is what I was _do_ \- “ Hands tucked up around Loki’s ribs from behind, small and warm and clinging, stopped him finally. Stopped him dead still, because he knew them. Because he knew whose they were. Because he knew how his pain effected, and set off hers. And he _hated_ the idea of that, far more than he hated anything else behind or before them. He felt Leigh's arms squeeze around him, face pressed to his back and looked down, his hand falling away from Thor’s stricken features; stuttering in motion between before it settled over and pressed to hers until their fingers were woven together over the stilling rush of his lungs.

“ _Lo._ “ a little plea muffled from the press at his back and the sound returned. No hesitation, he stepped back and tugged her by that joined hand around his front and lifted her, like a toddler up to latch her around his hips and shoulders. Loki couldn’t look at anyone else right now. Just his Leigh as the sob his brother clamped behind one hand in a failed attempt to choke it back hit his ears, and rather than sitting down again just walked out. Past the table, past Bruce and Valkyrie with their stunned and sickened expressions; past a half collapsed and teary Maximoff to one side of the doorway where the tall blue-gray tribal he didn’t know was petting her hair and shoulder. Crossing the bionic halfway down the open passage that passed over the floor below, her green skinned sister in tow a few steps behind paused them both: stares meeting and sliding into familiar near-stoic precursors to aggression he did not want to pursue just then. He had avoided being seen clearly by her until now. Of course she would choose that moment to come up and join the rest, and find him.

    “ You.. what are _you_ doing here. “ No, he was in no mood.

         “ Answering to my _dear_ brother, Thor.” was enough to throw their expressions; and allow him to pass, Ana tucked against him with her face pressed half to his neck, still trying to calm him, and probably herself. “  And tending my sister. Seek contest _elsewhere_ , Nebula. I have no want for further spar, or your screeching confrontations _today_. “

    “ We will have one soon, the _same_ , Laufeyson. “ Was called after him before he made the corner.

He didn’t stop until he was in the room Bruce had given him. His first duty was to calm her. The fastest way to do that involved summoning a knife.

  
  
  


###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////.**

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND: 5:08 PM US EST\\\\. 

  
  


   Stunned, didn’t cover the feeling left behind after Loki’s retreat. The bomb had gone off, and he’d left Barton sitting in a clean wasteland; listening to the small sounds of the aftermath. He’d felt it coming. Whether he realized he was doing it or not, Thor had been picking at his brothers’ buttons almost the moment they had settled into the commons. Granted Clint had a one up on everyone else in the room having pretty much been eyeballing him the whole time, had started to pick up a lot of his signals subtle and otherwise before then, and probably was picking up on a few more subconsciously ..but _damn_.

There were seven people total in the room, and he could hear the _wind_ outside for fuck’s sake. Whatever had been playing on the TV had probably been paused. Even the tree was quiet. Clint was one of the few people moving in the room with any semblance of surety; watching Thor process and try to get a hold of the reigns he was struggling to keep hold of after that verbal onslaught. He almost felt bad for Thor, running face first into the oncoming train of Loki’s rage in the pursuit; and reached over to thump him a couple of brotherly, sympathetic side-punches to his shoulder. Which, seemed to help; a _bit_ : though not so well as when that brief conversation outside the kitchen and down the hall came across all too clear; adding a small quirk of confusion to more than one face as who Loki had been talking to registered. And frankly, he needed to hear to something else anyway. If he listened too closely to himself _now_ , he could hear arrow heads being sharpened under the cellar door in his mind; the too cool motions underneath that implied he was readying himself somewhere for a kill, that a particular target had been tacked up on a wall down there. That acceptance that what knowledge had just been let loose on his mind was truth and had very quickly built up a new store of ammunition that wouldn't allow itself to go unused, if he didn't want to cut himself with that excess.

And Clint knew that voice by now himself. His head turned to confirm when the pair of sisters arrived at the doorway and stopped dead in their tracks picking up on the weight of the room. “ I should have known. What did he do _this_ time. “

    “ You know him? _Loki?_ “

Thor was just as interested, though likely as much for the distraction, and though Rocket’s energy had all but slowed to a dead stop; an ear flipped in Nebula’s direction. “ I’ve only seen _that_ form a few times; but well enough, _yes_ .. We called him Laufeyson. Did he lie? _That_ , is your adopted brother? “ A nod from Thor rubbing at his eyes after to try and clear them; and the blue bionic woman made a face he didn’t appreciate himself. He might have commented, but her sister cut in before he could.  “ How..? “

“ Given who your daddy was, I think I can guess at a little. “ Nebula’s odd gaze narrowed on Clint, before she straightened. “ You would be correct with assuming _that_ connection at least. “ and turned her face in her sister’s direction. “ Laufeyson is the male Jotun that had once been taken in by Asgard's king, and was then was cast out. Father replaced Corvus with him, as bearer of the Chitauri Scepter; after the Jotun _took care_ of Corvus’ blunders on Poraidas. Prior to that, he was made to prove his worth; among other things. Corvus insisted that Laufeyson had _manipulated_ the situation in the first place to gain that favor and make his .. _requests_. We took turns watching him for a time, as a result. Neither Ebony nor you ever had your turns, before he was sent to Terra, and I was returned to aiding yourself and Ronan. “

“ Did you ever see anything out of place? “ He had an itching suspicion there had been quite a few things, whether they had noticed them or not. Nebula seemed to pick up on this but answered rather than grilling him in return. “ He is an illusionist with exceptional skill at manipulating and impersonating.. _everyone_ , to a near _flawless_ state: and he used it. _Often_ . I caught him once coming out of my father’s archives on Sanctuary in _my_ form -- “

                        “ And he _lived?_ “ caught Clint’s attention from Gamora.

                    “ --he weaseled his way out of any blame and most suspicion, _yes_ . After, we... _battled_ . It helped that father favored him _immediately_ , for some unknown reasons kept private between the pair of them; and his way of catching details even Maw and his plaything tacked permanently to his dais missed. “ the way she seemed to growl that last word to that second sentence didn’t pass his notice. Her sister had latched onto it too.

       “ You _fought_ him as well? “ Made Nebula near snort at her sister. “ Even _I_ admit, I could hardly call it _that_ . You would have had trouble with him, yourself. From the Archives through to the foot of father’s throne. He led it there, step by step, blow by blow; and further made a fool of me in dodging my last strike by kneeling before father’s dais, while **_I_ ** was incensed enough I had to be _forced_ to stop: before punishments were doled out. Father was .. too amused and _impressed_ by that and his manner; to punish him severely for the trespass. He even made me attend him as _chaperone_ and gave him privileges _within_ after, as part of my punishment for carrying on so blindly through the passages; and my ..objections, after. ”

“ So; he beat you. “ Garnered a solidly mean look for Clint having said it so plainly, and no reply at first: but that was answer enough for him combined with Gamora’s surprised but intrigued expression behind her. “ In technicality, _twice_ . “ made her sister’s metallic brow line go up even higher. “ I admit.. I severely _underestimated_ him. Both his physical ability, _and_ his magics. I tested him as often as I could when assigned; with _little_ success. Father forbade me any more contact otherwise after a while, outside of the rare spar for his entertainment because of it. We did _not_ get along, and even his pet --as much as he _also_ disliked Laufeyson-- took his side in the idea that it was becoming a wasteful distraction otherwise. “ A distraction from what, with war and everything coming Earth's way already on _their_ plates? More questions; _so_ many _more_ questions Clint found himself very thirsty for were shoved back down into the cellar in favor of others.

    “ And when he came to _Earth?_ Do you know anything about that? “

Her eyes narrowed on him then. It wasn’t hard for Clint to see she was trying to figure out why he was following this line of questioning. She apparently decided answering might help her see more. “ I left to return to the Dark Aster shortly after their deals were struck. All I know beyond that meeting is that he was to be under the Other’s _direct_ supervision. No other was to interfere. “ So she had been present, for some of what had put Loki in motion, towards them: towards Earth.

                                  “ Thanos put his _own_ _personal servant_ , in charge of this male? “ Again the sister; shock, and disbelief. That pricked his ears again; had him watching Nebula. She wasn't much on facial expressions that weren't.. well; all negative all the time? And reading her was hard some days, but not so much right now. She was being honest. Catty as all hell about the subject, but honest.

                   “ That’s _not_ normal for someone carrying around an _Infinity Stone_ he wanted? “ Bruce cut in, though the tone was the same as what Clint would have used. They had been the centerpiece of his end game; and the new kid gets to handle one? The new kid who, had apparently been caught snooping where he wasn't supposed to be, and had been fingered by one of his favorites as possibly having not so gently shoved him out of the way to take his place holding it? Gamora was the one to answer. “ You don't understand. It’s the same as being directly watched by Thanos _himself_ . It means he was either _very_ trusted, or not _at all_ . “ _Click, and bingo_. Clint was betting heavily on the not at all option, instantly.

         “ Even Ronan in his pursuit of the Orb containing the Power Stone, whose agreement was strikingly similar; had no higher supervision present. “ Nebula confirmed. “ We were sent to assist him in collecting it and when obtained were to stand by father’s side when he received his payment in Xandar's judgement, no more. We were in fact, taking orders _from_ Ronan. _Not_ , the other way around. “

“ More about this meeting, and what came before it. “ Clint said as he stood up, and started tugging his vest on; re-acquiring Nebula’s interest. “ You said requests, _deals_. As in _plural_.. We only ever knew about one. Dominion over earth in exchange for the Tesseract. What were the terms, _exactly_ ; of his deal. And why weren’t any of the forces we’ve seen involved from the beginning? “

“ They were simple enough. And closely related to the other answer you mention. “ Nebula leaned against the nearest wall, crossing her arms.” But I would know why is this of such interest to _you?_ Thanos is dead, as are the bulk of his forces. “

    “ It’s of interest to _me_ because _I’m_ one of those he used the mind stone to gain control of from the _start_ , once he got here. “ Surprised her a little, her head tipping away slightly as if she might ask her sister a question about that. “ I don’t have more than two, _partial_ memories about that _entire_ episode. And _not everything_ that I’ve been told from my friends’ perspectives, seen on file, or found otherwise on my own matches up. In fact there are a few things that don’t match up _at all_ . And it _annoys_ me, on multiple levels. “

    “ Like what? “

“ We were in Tokyo, _Japan_ ; at some point; before Loki’s planned capture. I don’t know why, but that’s a very large _continent_ away from what we needed and picked up in Stuttgard, _Germany_ . The _long_ way around the world, basically. I wouldn’t have known about it at _all_ , except; he and I apparently _saved_ three cars of passengers on a train from a gang of Yakuza trying to pull a rob and run. I ran into a family that’d been among them while there after the first snap. They told me the whole story. No deaths, few injuries. He even ended up playing _matchmaker_ for the mother’s son. Had their kid on his hip when he stopped serving customers to come over and thank me again. “

“ You’re _sure_ it was Loki? “ Thor sounded like he didn’t entirely believe it. Clint wasn’t surprised; he hadn’t either at first. He eyeballed the Hershey’s bottle for a moment, remembering the automatic pass Loki had made sending it his way, before prepping to finish off his coffee. “ I even rubbed the date out of them and followed up later, yeah. Same time frame, and even without _that_ , with the description; and you and Steve being the only Avengers I went to Japan with after that? No _way_ it was Bruce or Tony. I even dug into local problem and police reports. There were communications and CCTV brown-outs going on all over the city the same day we were on the train; and the stations, lines and trains where it happened were all on the list. I probably played a part in that. Looked _a lot_ like the same tactics and system I used to avoid being spotted for five years after my family disappeared. It has a few flaws, _obviously_ . “ because Nat had found him, hadn’t she. He downed the last swallow and left the cup on the table. “ But most of the time it goes unnoticed if a whole grid is experiencing the same flickers and issues; instead of just one target. They chalk it up to technical difficulties. Usually software. Facial recognition is a _bitch_ , if you can’t get a snap of the face you’re looking for in the _first_ place. “

  


   That said, he started for the door. “ You don’t want to know about his requests, or the meeting any longer? “ only made him pause a moment. “ I’ll ask you again later. Right now I’m more worried about the guy whose back we’re talking behind, after getting a more solid look at that rage he’s been bottling. I’ll hear his version first, _if_ he'll let me. And Thor..? “

The blond lifted his head a little more with his name. “ Try not to push too hard, when you come at him next; if you still want that chance you talked about in Norway. I know that kind of anger. He _will_ , blow up in your face again if you do; and next time he might go a lot farther than the room he’s borrowing, with that sweet little bit of machinery he built parked outside and waiting. He’s already got the idea of jetting in his head, with the ones that did that to him still chasing him. “

“ They’re still pursuing him? “

       “ Oh _yeah_ they are. I caught a piece of the flight recording he was reviewing last night; while he was repairing the Stiletto. That’s why I was trying to talk him into telling the rest of you about it. There’s a reason she was literally _on fire_ on their way in, why he’s been so intent on this just being a visit as soon as he had the global and local sitrep; _and_ got so pissed at you for that recording being broadcasted as big neon sign at earth that says ‘ _FIND ASGARDIANS HERE_.’ “

             “ I want to see this flight recording. “

       “ Like I said.. _Don’t push it_ . But, I’ll suggest it when I can. I planned to _anyway_ . I want to see the whole thing _myself_ . “ Looking between Thor and Bruce he let out a sigh. “ Meantime, there’s _stuff_ to do. Nebula, you, Starlord and the Benatar crew know our area in space better than _we_ do without Carol here. Help Bruce, Thor and Brunhilde here get a hold of and update said _Marvel_ while you figure out a good place in space to redirect any incoming Asgardian refugees. Someplace defendable one way or another, controllable as far as surveillance and information .. just not here. “ his eyes went to Thor. “ You need to get on recording a new message as soon as they have that location, Odinson; and be ready to record another beyond that one, in case  -- _scratch that_ : actually find a _few_ places. We don’t know how long this is going to last, but your brother's said _outright_ that what's coming is _far_ from small; and I tend to believe him in this case. Swapping between at least three locations at intervals throughout the year or as different points of access, will minimize the possibility of injury and casualties in a worst case scenario; and if we have to let one or two go for another or they don’t pan out: at least one of them should or will still be usable. “

The big blond sat up, attentive and nodding along. Nebula was already bringing up star charts in her fore arm display. “ Val, you also need to get word to your people. Be _careful_ , but tell them what you can without pissing them off too much. Make sure they know to keep his presence on the planet _to themselves_ . I’d also suggest getting more aggressive politically. Establishing yourselves a solid, regular seat at the international table will make it a lot easier for the rest of earth to swallow this pill if it comes our way. Talk to T when you can, get him _behind_ you on this. Having Wakanda next to you when you make these moves will help. “ She didn’t like that idea very much, but nodded as well as the need for those steps was something they couldn't really ignore, before he moved on. “ It’d be a good idea to finish TUESDAY’s upgrades too, so if someone could get a hold of Pepper in the morning and set _that_ and hurrying the new nodes up for better detection further out in the system well.. That would be just _peachy keen_ . Wanda.. I’m gonna leave that to you, actually. She’ll probably be bringing the kids back this way in the morning. We’ll figure out what to hand Strange if he’s willing to put in his copper bits, but for now let’s just keep with whatever Val already told him.. he’s got his own world of weird to deal with, and he and Loki do _not_ get along from what I’ve seen and heard. Even if we _were_ willing to abandon Loki to this bullshit, which.. _I’m_ not at least: _he’s right_ . Our defense on this front is a _sloppy mess_ . If nothing else, we should fix that shit before it _does_ become a problem. If not from the ones pursuing _him_ ; the possibilities of someone _else_ stomping along and trying to kick around in our already screwy sandbox. “

    Silence, and he realized they were all looking at him as he got another idea and snatched his keys from next to the TV. It took Clint a few seconds to realize why it was so quiet; as it clicked for them he was done and started getting about business: and why Bruce was giving him a weird smirk as Val, Rocket and Thor started making plans. He imagined Fury would be laughing, and Pepper probably would be trying not to smile. “ Oh _shut up_ Bruce. This is _not_ gonna be a regular thing, so _don’t_ get used to it. _Cap, I_ ** _ain’t_** . “ He didn’t stick to hear a response, or the details of the conversation that started up as he left the room behind, but he knew they were getting down to it.

         Clint was halfway across the walkway leading to Bruce’s side of the building when Wanda caught his arm with a little touch; the big blue-grey guy --he thought his name was Drax-- tailing a few steps behind. “ Don’t separate them. “ was said before he could ask. Her face was still streaked with leftover tears, but she seemed to have it more together now that they had a direction to take everything that had just been chucked out the back window; as she herself had put it. “ He’s not tired, and most of it’s passed, for _him_ : but.. they haven’t connected the way they’ve gotten used to in almost a week from what I’ve picked up, so he’s trying that now to calm her down. If you barge into that room while they’re vulnerable; if he finds even _you_ there, he’ll hurt someone: probably before he even realizes he’s done it. He’s _very_ protective of her as you can tell, and angry at himself for letting her and especially us; hear all of that out loud. “

“ I’ll wait. “ He’d been considering that anyway. Approaching the Trickster now would have been well, _tricky_ ; anyway. He hadn’t as solid a plan on the actual a _pproach_ as he had in the one intending to lure him outside, _after_ that approach. Not yet. Just a few loose ideas. “ Thanks, Wanda. “ a look to the big guy and he gave an awkwardly polite half-smile. “ And thanks, for taking care of Wanda .. Drax, right? “

“ _Yes_ , I am Drax. Your friend; he will be all right. To _survive_ such things; even if it makes him and everyone _around_ him angry at these horrible people: he is a _strong_ man. I will be glad to help in any way I can. “

         “ .. _thanks_ man. Help the others, for now. I’ll handle Loki. “

“ Did it go well? “ called a little after him paused Clint again at the corner; and he looked back at Wanda, the little hopeful expression to her eyes. “ Before they got here, I mean? “

“ Yeah. “ _Coffee and instant ramen aren’t too bad a combination, in the right company._ They’d laughed. Shared a few things. Flirted _.. wait, had they flirted? Yeah_ , he decided _there’d been a lot of that actually._ That whole piece had come out to be more than he’d expected, even really hoped for; and, more than he was willing to let go of right now. Wanda smiled. He knew she was picking that up.  “ We’re in a decent place. Here’s hoping it _stays_ that way. “

  
  


.//10:15 PM US EST\\\\. 

  
  


   He’d settled into camping the door from a few across. Loki’s borrowed room was dead center at of one end of the first connection of the ‘ _bar_ ’ in the H-shaped halls right next to Ana’s, which was kiddy-corner from Bruce’s on the very end, and took up a lot of space on it’s own -- mostly because of his size. This put him pretty much right across from Bruce’s door when the big guy bustled through, pausing on the return only when he’d noted Clint sitting on the floor fiddling with sharpening the edges of a few arrowheads as something to do while he waited for them to cool down and re-emerge from their current safe space. He’d given Clint a brief update, then after a few careful questions, bustled back out leaving Barton with a giant bottle of water and the information Pepper had called, been caught up and had asked if she could keep the kids together for the weekend with everything going on.

To which of course he sent a text himself letting her know he agreed to it. There wasn’t much left of the weekend as it was; it was looking to be a gorgeous one outside perfect for water and woods time, and his kids really did not need to see him like this, or be caught up in the mess currently at large. A weekend at the lake for them with Morgan and all her toys, some time to settle into a more solid idea of what this was with Loki and Ana.. yeah the more he thought about it, there weren’t very many reasons to say no. He texted Lila and Cooper too, sending Lila a video to share that he decided to balance that big water bottle on top of his head against the wall for S&G while giving them his love, telling them goodnight, giving them the heads up that work at the Compound was picking up and, promising to call before lunch the next day. After he’d sent it though.. sitting there under the lights finding things to do while he waited: he realized, after all the shit, he was in a better place now than he had been in months. He knew at least some of what he wanted, and had it in his sights. And a lot of that, started with and was surrounding the man who was shut in behind the door to his far left.

It didn’t open for hours, which he had expected. But, he was patient; and right next to the nearest bathroom. Which he barely visited long enough to let his body get rid of some of the coffee and water he’d been at and do a quick clean up in the sink. He had been starting to let himself sit down again from that brief absence when he heard the lock and then the latch turn; stopping at a crouch with his head perked to where it started to open. Loki had that long vest on again over a simply detailed sage linen shirt, and boots under one arm as he turned through the small space and allowed himself to close it again as quietly as he could. Agana was likely asleep, with that behavior taken into account. Clint watched him pause to hold a hand against the wall and tug those boots on one at a time; noting he had let his hair down and pulled it up at the sides of his temples again: probably mirror-less, but more than passable.

Standing up and catching the cap of the water bottle caught Loki’s attention; or, maybe he already had some of it before he’d moved. The man was smooth about tucking the blade he hadn’t seen right back into where-ever it had come from when their eyes had connected, but it had been noticed. He didn’t doubt at that distance he had the initial intention to throw it, and wondered openly with a nod at the hand that had slipped it away. “ You accurate with those? “ was respectful of Ana’s sleep mode in it’s quiet as the ice breaker, though he was genuinely curious.

“ ..accurate enough. “ made Clint nod as he approached, first as an affirmation; and then down the other side of the hall as an invitation. Loki didn’t wait, he started off immediately; though at a pace he could follow along easily with. No rush. They were halfway through the intersection heading to the opposing overlooking walkway; Loki looking towards the stairs when the light from the kitchen and a little motion there registered and Clint finally decided to speak up, while they were still mostly alone. “ You’re good, by the way. If anything, it was probably best to get it out. Better than what _my_ go-to was when I blew. And .. they’re motivated now. Getting stuff done we should have been dealing with a lot more smoothly than we have been. Correcting that problem with the message, satellites and beacon nodes as we speak. “

“ Good. _You_ I can understand. My _brother_ on the other hand.. we were _raised_ to think about the people first. That was our _purpose,_ _and_ _privilege_. He should have known better. “

“ You’re pissed, and you _should_ be with how he handled himself and that conversation; but you should also _know_ : he put it too nicely. He wasn’t the _only_ one -- _isn’t_ , the only one -- but he _was_ fucked up when those decisions were made and well after; and part of that was because he thought he'd lost you for good. “ a pause, and he knew Loki was going to try and eat it up. He actually beat him to it this time. “ I know, because I pried it out of him one night; after I found that family in Tokyo. Took a lot of booze, and a lot of food and a lot of.. just, _not leaving him alone_ about it. He spilled a lot more than what I wanted. He regrets not standing next to and standing up _for_ you more than he did, when it came to your -- to _Odin_ , and probably more. He wanted more of what you had before that attack that divided you, too. _Bad_ . Enough that I can say tonight was the _second_ time since meeting him I’d ever seen him actually cry. “

Loki didn’t stop or say anything, but he didn’t speed up to get ahead either; which Barton took as a _good_ sign. His expression was still, but that wasn’t a surprise either: and it wasn't nearly as stony as when he'd carted Leigh off, or even as few yards behind as they'd left his door. Better than he expected. _Much._ He was listening, at least. “ I’m not saying he’s innocent either though. He was being a jackass at the _wrong_ time in the wrong _way_ and putting a smile on it, right from the cup-steal. I don’t think I know your relationship well enough to know what he was reaching for? But I was tempted to try and slap him silly myself; and he wasn’t aiming what was said and being questioned at _me_. “

         “ If it wasn’t almost certain you would break your hand in the attempt, I would have paid to see that. “

                            “ You have _money_? “

There it was, a touch of a smirk; before those blue eyes met his with a very pleasing bit of light to them. “ _You_ , were the one who helped me _set up_ the newer accounts. Of course, if _that_ won’t do; there are _other ways_ to reimburse you. “

                   “ Ahh. “ Clint couldn’t help but smile a little at that small triumph lifting the corner of his mouth. Okay, so a little off subject, but he wasn't going to ditch teh opportunity to bring up his mood; or keep some of it for himself as it started to rise. He liked those smiles, and really, really wanted to put some big distance between them and the wrecking ball of emotion that had swung through the kitchen. “ And _hm_ . Am I _wrong_ , or are you flirting with me, _your Highness?_ “

“ Not at the moment Barton. “ made him shake his head before Loki leaned in still moving; and said near enough to his ear his breath tickled at the fade and fuzz, and sensitive tender skin attached “ _Though, I may be propositioning you. Mind it as you may._ “ before Loki took the turn to the right sharply without missing a beat and started down the stairs. The breathy voice he’d used would have been enough. The flash of moistened memory those words brought on though had made Clint literally stumble over his own feet and catch the railing to the walkway; getting a brief grin and comically suggestive upward raise of both brows from Loki as the dark godling made the next corner of the stairs down.

    _Goddamned tease..!_ Clint ran his tongue along the inside of one cheek as he righted himself and gave chase after, picking up his pace a little until he’d caught up to the too-happy-with-himself brunette. “ Are you _sure_ you’re not bipolar? “

        “ I’m _intelligent_ , and in _very_ good company. But _thank_ you, _dearest_ sir; “ he mocked a hurt rest of hand to his chest on their way down. “ ..for the vote of _extreme_ confidence in my mental state and capability, in these _dangerous_ and _uncertain_ times? “

   “ I don’t even know how to grade that one. “ Clint admitted with a laugh as they came to the bottom of the steps, picking a few wider, faster steps to get ahead of and lead him right again. He had the garage in mind, and his dark haired companion seemed content to follow rather than be directed. “ Tricky? “

                “ Maybe. “

                    “ _Devious?_ “

                        “ A little, given where the conversation _started_ at; at the top of the stairs? “

That made Loki grin, a extra little swagger to his steps, a little raise to his chin. “ Ah, I know the word. “

    “ Yeah? “

        “ _Come_ now, you can guess. And, say it. “

                            “ Don’t have a _clue_. “ He did of course.

And then Loki surprised him, grabbing hold of his belt in a too quick reach and rather than stepping forward, pulled him back to him by it; eyes locked on and glimmering through that devilish smile again. “ _Liar._ _Say, it.._ “ had all sorts of other things behind it.

           “ Nope. “ He literally popped the P off his lips close to the grinning god’s face, daring him to do something about it. They’d come to a stop just under the walkway above. _Definitely a lot of flirting._ Came to mind as he closed another step between them; letting go of Clint’s belt and tucking his hands behind him, a very small tip of his head to one side; neck craned ever so slightly to bring his face closer. He felt the sharp turn ahead coming this time. Saw it in those blue eyes, felt it in the curve of his smile. “ _…hopeful?_ “

    _It’s easy to get lost in this momentum_ , he realized; _and once carried away by it, even easier not to want to be found again._

   The world had dropped away for the depth of a few breaths, and he was sorry he’d noticed; because noticing had brought it rushing back again. The subject of their conversation had evolved and swerved and woven well and away off it’s original course, nearly from the beginning of that mock guessing game. But they still knew where they were, in relationship to each other; didn’t they. _Hope, huh._ “ I know where mine is taking me. “

    “ _Do_ you..? Care to share? “

                It was Barton’s turn to smile wider. “ Not _yet_. I’m figuring out that making you guess early on is half the fun. “

  

    That wicked smile softened, and Clint knew instinctively he’d caught hold of something sweet there. “ _Accurate,_ as ever: _half_ , the fun. “ Mirth brightened eyes flicked to his mouth and back, a charge of sensuality behind that one simple motion that tempted his breath to a welcome depth, a strained calm. This was what it felt like, to really be hunted. Hunted by something beautifully dangerous, something luring, possessive, merciless and sweet. This was what it felt like to really enjoy the chase. To punch ahead, steal the lead and see the same things reflected back at him in the rear view mirror. He liked what he was seeing. If this was what it had been like; if this was some of what he'd known: Clint could believe he would have missed it, if he had really remembered any of it, sooner. Hell, Clint missed it _now_. Wanted to remember more of the stories, and conversations, and verbal back and forth moments that now he was almost a hundred percent certain took up some of those gaps in his head.

“ The devil won’t even be _competition_ for you at the end of your days. I can _tell_ . He’ll be on the _floor_ _:_ wondering what just happened while you get comfy in his favorite chair. “

 _Finally; a solid, real laugh_. And Barton found himself watching it burst from him like a fascinated child, unable to look away as it ran it's course. The keys came up out of his pocket, brought up and jingled once to one side; getting to see the snap of focus and curiosity in those blue eyes before it turned to him again. Yes, he liked that.

             “ Hm. Either those have a purpose with us standing so close to the stairs to the garage or. Am I _cat_ , now..? “

        “ Maybe you can be both. If I rub you the right way, you gonna purr for me? “

 “ _If you try, I am sure you’ll manage more than a few instances._ “ Made Clint grin again, stepping back, to the side; a little swing of the keys on his finger. The invitation, that lure; for Loki's curiosity. The offer to follow, and trust him with that good mood of his.  “ Promises, promises. “

“ What are those keys _to..?_ “ Loki asked on the way down, making a slippery attempt at getting a hold of the keys on the next corner. Clint tugged them out of his grasp at the last moment, chuckling. Just a floor down and it was already darker; the dimmer lights and lack of reflective surfaces in the stairwell. “ The Kingdoms, _your Highness_. “

            “ _Stop_ , calling me that. “ sing song half leaned over his shoulder was not earnest, and Barton knew it. Though it stuck up in his mind briefly; had he called him that before? Before, the landing pad outside? “ Or? “

       “ Tell me. “ was a playful demand as his shoulders came even with Clint’s again; hands planted in his pockets as though Loki mistrusted them to keep to themselves otherwise. Incidentally so did Clint, and he didn’t trust his own just then either: keeping one occupied with the keys and the other with the bannister. “ The Kingdoms of…? “

    “ That would be _cheating_ . And I have a hard time seeing the god of .. _what, again?_ Cutting the fun out of exploring which key goes where. “

                “ _Ooh_ . Do I get to _experiment?_ “ Was almost cooed with a devious little turn to to Loki’s mouth in his peripherals as Clint opened the door. Stepping through he turned to face him and give him nothing more than a look. No, it was more than that: he taking one for himself. Pale eyes on pale skin framed by midnight curls. Smooth, sleek, perfect lines cut and tucked away in greens and black and small glimmers of polished steel. For their pace, the few seconds Loki stood on one side and Clint stood on the other felt like minutes.

    Aware of this, Loki let his smile soften again, stepping to toe the line of paint and concrete dividing one space and one man from the other; a look down to it, a brief tip of his chin: and their eyes met again, as he stepped across. Clint let the door close behind him, flipping those keys again to catch one in particular and disconnect it’s ring between his fingers as he turned making a bee line for the section with the low-ceiling to his left; one side of his smile lifting a little higher than the other. _Point, Hawkeye._

_Time for some much needed fun._

  
  
  
  
  


###  **.\\\\\\\THOR////.**

  


  

                        He had just turned the light off. Just barely cracked the bathroom door as they had passed into view, a towel still over his broad shoulders and debating if he should join them as they started across the other connecting bridge across the vestibule and main commons below. It was Barton’s words that stopped him; unable to allow himself to do more than open that door a little wider; to follow them with his remaining true eye, and listen. To see the look on Loki’s face as Clint followed that near, half step behind him to his left. It made him ache to see the stone in his features again. He expected a snap, a comment, a little piece of rage as Barton did exactly what he had told Thor not to and forged forward while he had the air. Instead, he watched those words chip away at the marble that face might have been made of; found his feet shuffling himself out of the doorway, brows drawing with an uncertain but grateful piece of confusion as the conversation turned… _awkward_ , for an eavesdropper. More awkward yet when whatever Loki had hissed through the sudden smile had shocked Barton so well he very nearly ended up taking an unexpected shortcut to the floor below, over the railing.

 

   Thor was transfixed, watching them continue down the mostly glass stair. His brother’s spirits had flipped around so fast it was ...mesmerizing, really; in it’s _own_ way. But largely, for him; because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Loki, playing earnestly, _without_ malice or spite attached: the conversation a fast-paced ball game of catch that.. almost, made him a little jealous, of Clinton. _This was what I wanted_ , he thought. It made him smile, to watch and listen and know with a certainty that it was in fact still very possible. That his brother was, even after everything, capable of smiling true. And the laugh! Oh gods and there it was: _finally_. A _real_ _laugh_ however short, that pulled his dark head back and rang out through the openness of the commons; enough that a glance towards movement on the other side at his own level showed him not only had that earnest sound pulled a pair of others from the kitchen, no. Fury had arrived while Thor had been cleaning up; had settled quite comfortably leaned over the rail opposite of the stairs as they had gone down, and was watching as intently: though _not_ with the same level of appreciation. Thor thought that was a worrying look, and snatched the case he put his false eye in when bathing and sleeping from just inside the door; watching Fury more than he was the pair below.

 

Until his brother’s sharp motion snapped his attention back and surprised him by pulling at Barton’s belt: tugging him .. _rather close_ , for someone who might have become just, a _friend_. Loki was so laser focused -- they both were -- that Thor was forced to recognize that neither of them even realized they had a small audience above. Even if the other two had come too late to see the grab or knew his brother, or Barton well enough to understand just how ...unique, the view on display really was in light of well, everything. Thor couldn’t help but huff a chuckle as Loki was lured with the three things the keys Clint shook to one side represented: shiny metallics, near bell-like sounds, and the kind of potential feast for his curiosity that would have him peeking behind doors and revving engines for days if he got a hold of them.

 

As they started down the next set of stairs, Thor started for the three watching Clint take the lead in the descent and wondered catching the last glimpse of them himself if he was okay with that particular match. He found that though it was a little surprising his brother was interested in another male; he was comfortable with it, if his eyes and ears were to be believed and not being tricked by that brief jealous pang. Thor had always known Loki had no preference in gender when it came to his companions. That was no surprise. Loki was a smart, gifted man few could keep up with to even merit that minor title from his brother; and was bored easily if he found his company lacking in the ability to do just that.

 

    But _lovers?_ And he suspected that _was_ how Loki viewed Barton’s potential. _Well_. There had been a rumor or two, but few had stayed afloat between Odin’s displeasure when they were uprooted; and his ever so slightly younger brother’s very publicly displayed proclivity for enticing the fairer sex in their earlier years. That had garnered a little of father’s displeasure as well; he remembered as he took a place next to Rocket, who was chatting with Nick as Thor settled. Nebula seemed to be.. Well, trying to burn a hole in the stairway his brother and Clint had disappeared down with her glare. “ I’m fairly certain they’re in the garage, by now. “ He said by way of catching her attention and stopping the poor wall from catching on fire.

 

    She made no comment but, Nick looked his way; and Rocket too. “ You see that just now? Asgardian nuclear implosion _averted_ , I’d say. “

“ Yes, it was good to see.. _and_ hear. “ Nick didn’t seem to agree, by that look, but Thor smiled through the note; before Rocket caught his attention by saying more seriously  “ Yeah, I’m glad he’s not _entirely_ wrecked. _Still_ like the guy. But.. speaking from personal experience; I don’t think _that’s_ the end of that firebomb he dropped on your face in the kitchen, _either._ “

 

As much as he wanted to believe otherwise.. “ No.. neither do I. We’ll manage but, he and Barton are both _right_. We need to shore things up, first. “

 

“ Sure, _sure_. But.. I’m telling you now? I wanna help him out. “ That confused him, a little; and it must have shown on his face. Was his brow doing that thing again? _Ah, yes.. it was._ “ Let’s just say I got a _personal_ problem with most of what he described. Asshats that do stuff like that.. rub me the wrong way, in a _big_ way. So I’m tellin’ _you_ now; and I’m tellin’ Quill _next_ when his lazy ass gets up from his sleepy-times: if your brother’s serious about going after the folks what did that to him? If he’ll take the help? _I’m **all** in._ “

 

                    “ As am I, Rocket. Hopefully, we can also help keep him from becoming something he isn’t in the process. “ And he meant that. Loki was devious, and would do a great deal harm given the need; but a concentrated mass murderer he was not. At least, not when his mind was clear. After a few hours to think over what he had seen and heard, he knew that it wasn’t. _Not_ where his pursuers were concerned. No one argued the idea or point behind it; with Rocket patting his knee as the highest joint he could reach without assistance. “ I’m gonna go see how our stock’s going now that we got a little time. One way or another, we’ve got some fightin’ to do in the future, and I _don’t_ wanna get caught with our pants down. “

      “ Mm.. in that case; does _anyone_ know where the _girl’s_ room is? Or Loki’s? “

 

It was Nick who raised his hand then, straightening from the lean he over the rail. “ Set ‘em up along the back wall, by the way they came. Banner wanted him close, _just in case_ : and Loki, refused to be further than a door from _her_. Haven’t met her _myself_ yet; but I’ve been keeping a few tabs. “

 

“ Perhaps, if she is awake; we can _both_ introduce ourselves then. “ Thor smiled, though he was very nervous about it. All he’d seen was hands, back and a great deal of long blond curl-waves. “ I would very much like to meet this new sister of mine. “

 

The sound of a louder engine brought everyone’s eyes to the outside: and the pair of motorcycles that stopped just outside the garage ramp that dipped down and under the earth beneath the landing zone. “ _Oh_ -ho! “ Thor couldn’t help but laugh. “ Clint has certainly gotten to know him _well enough_ in such a short time.. “ And was talking and showing his brother a few more details and gauges where they sat motors idling at the moment just outside the rise, as the others looked at him with mild concern. “ Your bro likes landborn death-traps? “ Made him shake his head at Rocket. “ He likes to rebuild or modify vintage or wrecked vehicles, of all sorts; but especially vehicles with _martial_ history. Father hated that past-time, and even banned him from the shipyards for a time, after he built a cruiser for our mother from an old cannon barge when we were in our early twenties. He made special charges for her ladies to enjoy shooting out over the water, as I recall. Fireworks, silk bombs … and a few other things. She loved it dearly. Her birthday celebration lasted _nearly a full week_ because of that thing. Re-worked a skiff for me as well, though he destroyed it the year after in a fit of anger during an argument with father over that same subject.  “

 

He was off track though, and getting a few odd looks he could see in his peripherals. Fury actually humphed, as though it surprised him Loki had actually had hobbies or interests. “  I recognize _that_ one though. Steve gave the one Barton’s riding to him before his departure: a Harley Davidson WLA? “ he asked for confirmation from Fury, who nodded before Thor finally remembered the numbers. “ That’s right, 1940. The other my brother is riding is the 1942 Liberator. Both were used in Earth’s second World War, and one of the fastest motorcycles used on the battlefield at the time... “ a chuckle, he shook his head. “ _Anyway_. Given the look on his face I’d say Barton is giving him the full history lesson as well. This will be a good, and hopefully tiring distraction for him. “

     “ _Tiring?_ Why’s that good? “

               “ He hasn’t slept. I can tell. He gets.. _Less patient_ , with others when he hasn’t had good rest in a while. “

    “ Oh. _Speaking of_ ; you should get some after the greeting of the new sibling. You’ve been up yourself since we picked up that message. “ From Rocket, and Nebula grunted; though she gave the pair below a lasting look before they went on their way. Nick nodded him further down the hallway while the bionic girl and Rocket peeled off to head downstairs. He followed; watching Barton and his brother turn not onto the drive but into the grass and head towards the wooded path just aside the next building in line still being built.

 

“ So you think his intentions are genuine? “ Brought his eyes back to Nick, and he couldn’t help the more stern turn to his gaze. “ I do. My brother is an excellent deceiver, _no_ doubt. And had leave of his reason for some time. But I think that time has mostly passed, along with nearly all of those most responsible for it. “ Nick looked unsure about that statement, but took it: or seemed to; pocketing his thumbs as Thor caught up. “ This business about slavers capturing him, and others from the wreckage though.. That is another matter. “

 

        “ And what Nebula had to say? “

                  “ Only a few surprises there. We knew he had allied with Thanos. “

                          “ I’m more interested in the facts surrounding the idea he wasn’t exactly trusted even then, and that she made it sound like he had his own agenda getting in with Thanos in the first place. “

“ It’s _Loki_ . “ Thor said by way of simple explanation, shrugging and offering another warm smile. “ He _always_ , has other agendas. But they rarely last _this_ long; if that is what you are worried about, Fury. It’s been eleven; almost _twelve years_ since they opened the portal in New York. Even if that were _not_ so; what remains for my brother to pursue? The stones are gone; _destroyed_ in our time, returned to their _own_. The bulk of Thanos’ forces, Stark put an end to. Our home, rule and majority of our infrastructure as a _people_ is broken.. recovering in places slowly, but still _broken_. “ He shook his head as he followed Nick’s lead, down and around the  bar in the H of the hallway from the opposite side his brother and Barton had taken. “ And choosing to settle here, even should he wish to try and lead them; he could not do so on Earth without an extensive political battle at the very least.. Which I can say with _great_ certainty he has no patience for at this time. “

 

                “ _Mmhm._ That _rule_ bit, can always be changed though. He has a habit of turning things to his advantage, that's worth keeping in mind _for sure_. At best and in _truth_ Thor; your brother should, be shipped off with the other prisoners from the Raft. There's _definitely_ folks in the new facilities among them, that have _much_ lower kill counts. “

 

           That thought, irritated him a little, but he saw the truth of it. By law, Loki had been meant to serve out his penance spending the remainder of his days in the dungeons beneath Asgard; and even that had been a mercy brought about by his mother’s pleas. Thor himself had let him loose. Granted, he had thought that his brother was dead after that; killed in battle by the Dokkalfar --dark elves-- over the reality st-- _juice_ ? Either way, he hadn’t served his term. Obviously. Nick was looking at him, an obvious thing since the man was missing the opposing eye and standing on his own blind side. “ I have no argument to that, if you were looking for one. But understand that our people _will_ . A lot, of argument; should he wish to take the throne. And possibly want war if it’s attempted. His actions saved their lives. And theirs have saved more here, _since_. If not for the craft he brought to carry them away from it’s destruction in the first place; not a one of those survivors, would have lived through Ragnarok. That aside.. I gave over my right to lead to Valkyrie; but that was also when I thought my brother _dead_. By right, he has a claim to whatever leadership they might offer. And according to what I have heard; they have already been hinting at it through her. “ a hand to Fury’s elbow, he paused them. “ And I will testify to all of that when asked as I am sure they will; and his attempts and hand in saving more, here: helping us defend all the realms including this one from the Dokkalfar and the effects of the reality stone-- _juice--_ **_stuff_ **. Not to mention the injury that came of trying to stop Thanos himself, and put him in this danger. “

        “ You think that’s not a deception either, then? “

                      “ You weren’t here; and the way he …I; there may as well not have been anyone else here _either_ , when he had his rant. I haven’t seen him that enraged _ever_. Not at _father_ , not at _me_ ; not at anything or _anyone_. Reminder: _fifteen hundred years old_, and I am saying, _never_. So no.. I do _not_ , think he is lying when it comes to these slavers. “

 

Nick took a breath ready to start in again and this time Thor held up a finger. “ I set aside _too many_ things where my brother was concerned, once. I told myself stories and said I knew _everything_ there was to know about him then, and told myself his reasoning or lack there of was without claim; that how he came to it didn’t matter. But, I forgot; to my _own_ detriment and loss, _the man that he came from_.. and that I _still_ see.. _saw_ , just now. Laughing with Barton. I will not abandon that brother again, if I can help it. If I can help _him_ . If either of us are to go before the other again.. “ he faced the hallway again, not seeing any lights on under the doors. Not that that meant much. He pulled his artificial eye from it’s case then and slipped it in under cover of the eyepatch, blinking heavily as it settled and the visual input started tracking. “ ..I _refuse_ to let it be with the same regrets and unfulfilled wishes. Now.. which door? I know this is Banner on the right.. “

 

Fury let out a sigh, before motioning straight ahead. “ Dead center’s Loki’s. Agana’s right next to him just around the corner to the left, most likely. Couldn’t say _which one_ she’s _in_ though. She’ll play with others, but tends to stick close enough to at least hear him from what I’ve seen on the CCTV. I’ll admit though, I have mostly been watching _him_. “

 

          “ Knocking it is then.. “ Or, so he thought. The door in question cracked open just as he had finished saying that; a small person sized shadow darting out; the briefest tail of frayed blond waves in the dim light seen. Another latch opening and then closing before it darted right back in… almost, anyway. Thor’s brow nudged in and down with an entirely different expression as the guitar thumped against the door a second time at an odd angle; slowly tilting his head at the slender and small hand that had a hold of it’s neck: and he almost grinned as it was finally righted, and the door was left to creak _almost_ closed.

 

    “ …..I have _no_ idea, other than the potential obvious.... “ Nick said in response to his questioning ‘ _what, was that?_ ’ look before he started for the door and almost got his heart knocked up through his chest and out his throat when Banner’s huge green form _flash-rushed_ the door from the hall to his right half shouting “ **I SAW YOU!** “

 

           Thor’s heart was still doing jumping jacks while the squeal of “ **_OGRE! IT’S GONNA EAT ME!!_** “ and several varied small objects being pelted out the now wide open door and at times off Banner’s head before he let out a very clear “ **_RAWR!_** **NO** ** _EAT_** **! FAERY SING** **_NOW!_** “ A glance and he saw that Nick was.. Completely frozen, mouth agape with disbelief and immediate concern for their well being while Banner thumped his hoodie-clad chest with one hand, throwing what was just barely more than a handful of laughing blond over his other shoulder.

                    “ **MUSI** \--- “ And there wasn’t even a ‘ _hi again guys_ ’; Bruce just froze mid-close of the door as he noticed them there halfway through the turn for the other hallway, the momentum still managing to almost slam it. The girl over his shoulder kicked and wriggled a little more before she did the same, _ish_ ; wriggling in another way after a moment to try and get her mass of golden hair out of the way and see what he was looking at. Thor was trying to catch his breath. “ ...have you had a _regression?_ “

“ _Uh.._ no? “ His face was getting darker though, eyes darting down the hall he’d come from as the awkward started to truly settle. “ I _uhm_.. “ another five seconds passed before he let the breath out on a small laugh. “ Okay I totally have _no excuse_. Just wanted to get out of the lab and hear the resident fae sing again. She knows how to play but they destroyed her instruments on the way out of ah, _the place_ they came from. “

 

“ _Ah.._ “ Thor offered with some strain as if he understood when clearly he did not. As crazy as the Benatar got; it wasn’t nearly as insane as the Compound appeared to be getting. Apparently Nick was thinking the same thing. “ You got room on that ship for one _more_ when you leave? Cause if that’s gonna be a _normal thing_ around here I might want to either go or make sure there’s a paramedic crew on hand for my eventual coronary. “

                                                  “ He missed me by like _this_ much.. “ Thor held up about six inches of air between his fingers. “ ..and _you’re_ the one with worries for the condition of your heart? “

 

“ Paramedics? Do the doctors wear parachutes or something here? “ made Bruce break out in a wild grin; looking over and up to the little thing that was turning to perch her bottom on his shoulder. “ _Nah_ , Anabird. Well.. sometimes, but that’s ..either situational or a military thing? “

               “ Oh. “ She was getting control of her hair, currently still a wild mass after that toss, but he could see her smile, her size.. “ ..I could do it either way myself. Humans are .. _easy beans_? “

 

“ Easy beans is close enough sweetheart. “ was said as he set her down with her guitar clutched in both hands as he did, before she looked at him finally and leaned to whisper something to Bruce on her tiptoes. “ ...no, he.. The other eye doesn’t work right. “ was the answer, though the look on Bruce’s face said she’d asked something interesting. “ That’s - “

 

         “ Nicholas Fury, and Lo’s adopted brother. Thor. “ There was something catching those eyes that set him out of himself. Tiny, _wild_ looking thing that she was.. “ You’re _far_ older than you look; _aren’t_ you..? “  brought out a nod, and a few quicker than he expected steps his way, though at an odd angle more towards Nick’s side of the hall. “ ...are you, part Asgardian? Part human? “

 

“ Part human. “ she tipped his way, like a wild doe would lean to sniff at an apple offered; and understood why she had earned the moniker she had. Faerie, did suit her. “ And the rest? “ he offered one hand her way, palm open. “ Don’t know. “ as she touched the middle, along his lifeline with petal-soft fingertips looking at it with a unique kind of focus. “ They never looked, and neither did I. “

                            “ Why not? “ and she looked up, humming and hitting him upside the head and heart with the answer she had. “ You don’t need to know where the handle of a butter knife comes from, to use it. “ Bruce stiffened. She watched Thor’s face, and her smile went lopsided, the left side dropping a little; the sense of a sincere but practiced apology. “ That upsets you. _Sorry_. I skip thoughts sometimes; but that’s how it was explained to me. I was a focal part of the assembly and reassembly lines. I didn’t talk to many outside of Hannah. She and Kojax said they went through Terran names and chose the ones that were closest to what I was, and used to answer those questions back when I still had them. “

        “ And that is? “

               “ Wha-- _Oh!_ “ the laugh felt out of place for them, but didn’t seem off for her at all. “ Agana -- it means blood: Leigh -- that means Divine Healer. Lo calls me Ana, and Bruce calls me .. well you heard. And they all call me faery, but Lo called me that first when we met years ago. “

   “ Loki said when they got here, if she’d been born in Asgard she’d have been called that and a Blood Sorceress. “ That drew a disbelieving look of shock out of him, at Bruce. “ Did he explain to you what that _actually is?_ “

 

      “ I know! “ the little hand reached up into the air between them, drawing his eyes back down. “ He said your mother probably would have adopted me anyways, all the time and .. browbeat your father into a hasty retreat otherwise? I don’t know much magic though.. Just a _little_. It’s mostly direct hematological contact and cerebral interface through platelet recombination and passed neuro-electrical interconnection. “ Okay.. _big words._ Bigger words than he was used to hearing out of anyone’s mouth except Banner’s, who he was instantly looking to. Looked like that was something interesting.

        “ Whoa, _whoa_.. that’s.. A new one. _Cerebral interface?_ “

“ Mmhm, do you want Lo’s PULW explanation? “ They looked at her before Bruce explained, shaking his head. “ Please, Use, Littler, Words. “

    “ **_Yes please._** “ came out of him and Nick at the same time.

 

“ I put my blood into someone else’s blood, and make the platelets attach themselves to others belonging to the subject..ses? " So could happen with multiple people? " ..in and certain parts of the brain, and then synch -- stuff; “ she’d lost a smaller word there apparently; and filled in the blank with the easiest one she could think of. “ ..until we can think to each other. Or share memories, feelings, _other_ information the brain processes and controls. Depending on which way the synch is _operated_ ; basically.. I can go into someone’s mind-scape or bring them into _mine_. “

  


       “ ... _that’s_ what he meant, when he said you yanked him into your mind? “

                                    “ Yes.. he shouldn’t have said those things to you though. “ she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “ You know he didn’t _mean_ them right? Not the ones about you. Not like _that_. He’s still very angry at MASTER. I had to show him everything so we could get out.. and ; he asked to see the rest while we waited. I couldn’t say no.. I didn’t have anything else to show him, anyways. But he would’ve been _angrier_ if you’d _stayed_ like that. He didn’t like hearing about the basement thing lasting _that_ long at _all_ . It worried him. “ she held up a hand from her guitar. “ He’s right, about them. I know that better than _anyone_. But he shouldn’t have taken it out on _you_ ; even if you were being mean yourself stealing his coffee and pointing fingers.”

 

           “ _I .._ “ and she was wagging her finger at him. “ .. _don’t_ steal his coffee when he hasn’t slept. That’s like putting your hand in a .. _in a_.. snake’s mouth and asking it to bite! He’s cranky when he’s tired! You should know that. Last time he dumped Fandral off that tower; “ . _.what._ “  and before that there was all that trimmed beard hair he let you leave in Sif’s burnt eggs. You're _never_ cooking eggs for me, by the way. “ _How did she even.._ “ And that woman, with man parts he put in Fandral’s tent on Vanaheim.. Actually; just think mostly of what happened _every time_ Fandral got caught stealing Lo's coffee in general. It might be easier. “ _..how much of their lives had she seen?_

    “ **..wow.** “ was Nick’s only comment.

“ My brother told you all this? “

       “ ...no. “ she straightened a little. “ He _showed_ me. We were there together for almost six years, like he said. _Brains_ move faster than _mouths_. _A lot, faster._ So we watched memories and dreams like theatre, all the time; between procedures; especially when he was healing. That’s why I know everybody. Like the Cyclops of Ant Hi-- “ she had pointed a finger over at Fury and then started folding her lips in and clamping them shut before she withdrew it. “ Oh **_really?!_** “ Sounded like it was only a little offended. “ Cyclops of Ant Hill? _This_ is what he comes away with? “

“ _I plea the ninth commandment!_ “ and she was gone around the corner, Bruce snorting a laugh before he let it out and started after her, the same way Loki and Barton had gone. “ You mean the _fifth amendment_ you crazy little sprite! “ From Nick as his hands came to his hips only made Bruce him shake his head and pause long enough for them to hear “ **_I’m not american!_** “ called back before the big guy could say his piece, making him pinch the bridge of his nose, not because he was annoyed, no. Because he was trying not to laugh too hard. “ Nah man, she uh.. “ he chuckled a little, before he continued. “ She and Loki joked around working out ‘ _commandments_ ’ before they got here.. she finds something she’s not supposed to talk about and she’ll _do_ that. Come on. I know you two didn’t come to see _me_ after that whole episode, and she’s _pretty_ quick, especially late at night when she thinks Lo’s not paying attention or trying to sleep; so. Might lose her for a while unless we camp a twinkies box or candy bar in the hallway. “

    “ Your family has some _serious_ issues, man. “ Came from Nick as they followed.

  


“ _Do either of you have a piece of string, or tape handy; just in case?_ “ Came from ahead, making Thor’s head fall nearly to his chest for a moment, chuckling. “ Yes, yes it _does_ . But I’ll take this lot. And _happily_ , over the other option of not having it _at all_. “

    He nearly jumped when the little golden haired shadow slipped in behind him, grabbing at the back of his tunic. “ _Shh, he’s trying to lure me with sugar. I’m not here yet_ . _Cover me so I can pounce him.._ “ made Thor grin. “ I can toss you when we’re close enough; grab for the head. “

“ ..sometimes I wonder what I’ve gotten myself into, sticking around you lot.. “

               “ Guitar-sitting duty. She can’t get a good grip on Banner’s head with _that_ in hand. Make sure you keep it behind you. “ The wicked little pixie laugh told him all else he needed to know about how this tiny thing and his brother had bonded. “ .. _peas in a pod._ I’d have died laughing _years ago_ if mother _had_ found and adopted you, I am sure of it. “

    “ _Sister challenge accepted?_ “

                    “ _Gladly._ Ready to fly? “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////.**

.////THE NEXT MORNING: 11ish AM\\\\\\\\. 

  
  


                                   It was funny, how a good, solid rest could put distance on a few hours; bring them into perspective.

             _The bed’s still warm._

    Clint had never really thought of this space as his room. No, that wasn’t true. The farm was home, but along the way the spartan curved twelve by twenty was definitely his too. Well, maybe more Eur-asian than spartan in the most literal sense. Minimalist, compared to the clutter of trying to rebuild his life with half the foundations in place that was waiting for him back in Missouri. All his influences were there. Russian, heavy Japanese blended easily with China’s influences in little things, a touch of the middle-east in the bedding and rugs he’d brought home ages ago. All it was missing was the fam; but then they hadn’t been represented in anything but reasoning work related at all until very recently. He hadn't liked the idea of leaving clues lying around, either. In the morning after, he wondered how many of those things represented had been colored by the man who’d left his bed what, maybe an hour ago?

 

_I can still smell him. Who am I kidding. Eleven.. Twelve years, and that scent and the memories that are supposed to go with it have been haunting me, scratching its way under my skin day and night; pounding and seeping its way up through the cellar door no matter what I try to stop it. Slinking back and holding it fast when I try to pry it open._

 

   And he was tired of fighting himself. The disagreement of faith and desire and need to get that door open. He knew better didn’t he? There would be bad things. Of course there would. People had died. He’d helped that along. That wasn’t what he was afraid of though, was it. That wasn’t what really held the door down. It was things like how those eyes lit up when he laughed. How he was starting to see the differences, and the struggle Loki was having trying to keep up his armor and not to give him too much of that, too many real smiles.. and apparently failing at it. How he didn’t reach with his hands first with _anyone_ but Agana, but Clint was one of the few he seemed to want to touch regardless.

 

                  _Fresh lilacs._

 

His head turned under the lay of his knuckles across his forehead in the too-white sun brightened room, sheets still half tangled below the knee and over his hips where that mischievous man had left them when he’d stole off out from between them. The evidence of where they’d ended up was scattered around and over the chabudai and zabuton: the taller vase they’d pushed the branches of the lilacs into on one side. That vest of his looked like it actually fit in this setting, removed and simply tossed over the corner closest to the bed. Now that he thought about it, the fit on him was different, but it more closely resembled a sleeveless Haori than anything else he’d seen. Maybe the sleeveless outerwear he’d seen in Tibet, but he never remembered the names for that kind of thing.

The ride had been freeing. _Fun_. Even a little bit of trouble when they’d been zipping across the actual roads along those woodland paths. He’d had fun, though the darker male had spooked him a bit turning his headlight off about ten minutes in. They’d paused a moment with that, and Clint had been given that smile in the dim backward lamplight from his own. “ Reminder: I’m _adopted_ Asgardian; Barton. My eyes work differently. The night is an _old_ , _beloved_ friend. The **_dark_** night, a _carefree and welcoming brother_ . “  


    He’d gotten a warming kiss then, “ _Follow me and you’ll start to remember him._ “ smacking and playful at a fast lean for his face; before they’d taken off again. They rode for a couple of hours, finding the lilacs along the way. He’d snatched another kiss there; and Barton didn’t think he’d forget that one. Eyes on the flexible, scraggly branch he had in hand over his head, paring off a heavy, almost head sized cluster of fragrant purple little blossoms. He’d felt his eyes before he’d caught them watching him from a few feet away, and slowed in tune with the way time had. Like molasses. Stuck looking right back, the near snap when he’d .. not rushed, but taken those steps quick enough it stunned him compared to the slowness of the moment that he couldn’t think of a single reason to stop Loki from taking his face in his hands and just .. giving him a very good reason with that deep kiss not to search for any other thoughts at all.  


He wondered how many prints they’d left in the grass and scrub out there. Not that sex had been part of it. _Close_ , but not quite. Just the kind of tugging, pushing tumble of mouth and tongue, hands and tangled legs and needy groping that ended in breathless laughs and very strained zippers and buttons when the reality of _what_ they were doing _where_ , had started to seep in. The compound was mostly quiet when they’d come back. They’d avoided what noise there was; a brief pause in the doorway of the kitchen to watch Bruce, Thor, Ana and Nick sitting in the commons on pillows like a bunch of hippies dazed on the sound of his sister’s voice; which even Clint had to admit was a unique and hypnotic thing.

 

They’d left the rest behind again when Thor had joined in for a small part in one song. Ended up in his room. Ditched the flak vest, the haori-thing; started drinking a little. Sakura infused sake. Wasn’t much. Didn’t need to be either. He couldn’t remember half the conversation anyway. The moment the door was closed he was thinking about that kiss again, and it ate up all memory except the feeling that he wasn’t the only one. So when he wanted to stay, he didn’t put up an argument. Settling in was innocent enough. Innocent as it could be with someone you wanted bad enough to feel the ache inside your ears as much as at the core and dip of your collarbone. Innocent as taking a handful of thick black waves over his shoulder and helping it to his nose before he knew what he was even doing. Just the _smell_ , that was all he had wanted.

 

It had made sleeping easy, and resting difficult, at first. For the first time in months, and years before getting Laura back and after losing her; he drifted off easily. But the dreams? The dreams had been much less merciful. And he knew they were more than that. The rush of memories flooded those dreams, and for the moments in between he remembered how little time mattered to the mind.

 

Getting his teasing sass in that elevator, later; and pushing him into the blind corner under the camera he’d installed. _The woods_.. Well. Different forests at different times, same _incredible_ sex. The kind that left you feeling like your life had been strung out to a few breaths you couldn’t quite reach; sore and buzzing and almost wet from the exertion: and _still needy_. Needy for more of the one who’d dragged you grinning, laughing, moaning, crying for and _demanding_ more all along the way. Raw skin and the after burn where it had broken. Sometimes a little blood, but always just hard enough; just the brutal animal: never anything that wasn’t wanted. And sometimes he had wanted more than a little, blood. Sometimes it was both of them after it. There was no set bottom, no top, _no discrimination_. Whatever went, _went_ .. and they _sure_ got down to going there. A _lot_. But it was never anything that wasn’t agreed upon with or _without_ words. And it was never, _ever_ ; anything less than the all-in, particular need for that very particular him that got branded somewhere along the way right up along the inside of his spine a few inches behind Clint’s navel and stayed there.

 

When he’d first started to wake from that recap, Clint actually hadn’t thought he _was_ waking. Back settled into the mattress, the feel of moist breath following the treasure trail, the rub of Loki’s shoulder at the inside, the underside of one thigh and brush of thick wavy curls half draped over that and his hip. His hand had gone instinctively to fist a handful of hair when that tongue lapped him up and sucked him in, the moan around his shaft stirring hairs at the base and pulling his other knee up even as morning registered in his sleep and pleasure-addled brain. He didn’t want to stop him in the slightest; and had ended up digging his fingers in near the scalp, dipping his ring and pinkie fingers to catch the obsidian veil that was keeping him from watching the all too enjoyable sight of his sex being swallowed up in deepening, hungry little dips and needy nuzzling that nearly forced Clint’s eyes closed for the want to buck his balls against his chin.

    He hadn’t been quick about it, either. Loki had taken his time, drawing out the act as much as possible; to the point Clint had tried to gain more purchase to remove and flip him he was so crazy for the finish by then: and failed when his trickster just slipped his hands to either side of his hips, hooked his arms up and under at the small of his back to yank and lift him forward and up by six or so inches into the next bobbing thrust into his throat. There wasn’t any slow mercy to him after that, though. No more drawing it out. Those hands kneaded and groped their way along and a few digits even inside him to whip Barton into what he wanted, from there.

 

    There was no mess.

_Because he swallowed it all, before he rested his head my thigh and gave that wicked smile._

_That was a promise, you know. More to come. Or more come to be had?_

 

The reminder from whatever laughing evil sex demon he left locked in his brain cellar made him groan and grab a pillow over his face. He had no fucking clue where his pants went. He wouldn’t put it past the man to make him go hunting. Or take them with him. Peeking out the side of the linen wrapped down-and-fluff at the lilacs and sake bottles again; yeah, he didn’t think he’d find those anywhere in the room. He knew he wouldn’t find the ‘ _dead cat_ ’ shirt he’d been wearing. Trouble had yanked that over his own dark head before he’d made his exit. What time was it.

 

_God, almost noon. Fuck me. Again._

 

Time to face the endless squinty-eyed scowls and shit-eaten grins he was going to be getting after having that axed punk neko thing on his own chest the night before; cause he did not think the blue eyed monster would have changed before he hit the kitchen. And most of the house had satellites to reprogram, messages to record, interstellar road trips and calls to make and all that shit. No wonder Cap’s younger version had probably never gotten laid post nineteen forties. He’d have never lived it down.

 

Bottles in the trash and nearly empty ashtray emptied too while he was thinking about it, vest-thing up off the mat and over the pillows once he’d yanked the sheets up.  Lilacs… That made him think, before he moved them over to the center of the table and snagged a feel of one smooth leaf as an afterthought. Dresser, and he, uhm. Well.

 

_What._

 

His underwear drawer only had one set in it; a speedo he’d completely forgotten he even still had after Wanda had jokingly given it to him as a last minute for an impromptu lake trip with Pepper and the kids. Good colors, but so not his choice in fit. And, his pants drawer was emptied too. He didn’t have to ask why. God of _w_ _hat_ and proving it verbally and otherwise _how_ often..? But, _when_ the hell did had he done that? Quick rundown of the room and; nope. The closest he got was one of his towels, or the extra sheets. Maybe the screen if he felt like carrying it down the hall.

 

Grumbling a whole dictionary of moderately annoyed curses under his breath, he ended up looking for a shirt that would at least cover his hips a little; and chose another two or three of the six lingual dictionaries he fluently spoke from to add to them as he settled on a dark purple tank and grabbed one of those spare sheets before he kicked his feet into his boots tucking the laces rather than tying them: and grabbed the door to whip it open and step out with the sheet half gathered in one arm.

 

He didn’t even have to go more than a foot before the curious hit him in the face with tiny blond at the other end of the hallway, sitting indian style munching on what looked like an equally little sandwich. He looked down the crossing hall to his left where her and Loki’s borrowed rooms were across the overpass that ran over the vestibule, then his right. _No mischief maker._ That first step he realized, she had something in her lap. Clothes: and she had scarfed what was left of that sandwich. “ No.. _don’t_... “ came out a quarter of the way to her getting a feel for the fact this had been planned out as she stood up and let go of one seam, looking all energized and damn it; there was a mischief maker in the hall after all wasn’t there, just _not_ the one he’d been expecting. There were his pants. Okay, so that smile: and knowing who had put her up to it had him laughing, somewhere in there. “ _Miss_ .. put the pants _down_ , and put your hands behind your head. “

 

Instead she lifted them over her head, took a deep breath as he hit the halfway mark, and darted the way opposite the kitchen screaming “ **YOU WANT PANTS!? CATCH ME-HEHEHEHE!** “ just as he picked up his sheet-skirts and made for a sprint. Like literally, she was evil-pixie cackling that last word. And it was enough to tilt his humor, as his longer legs made after the view of her running with the pants still trailing behind her from over her head. Okay, he was willing to play. There was Maximoff.

   “ Wanda morning! _Grab that blond!_ “ was a half second too late and she was around the next corner headed back towards his room again when he sped by. He heard the laughter erupting behind him, and couldn’t help the smile that ended up chipped into his features. Skidding to a brief stop when he heard a familiar ring from his room, he dipped a hand in; hooked the earpiece into his ear and answered: only because of the name on the display. “ Hey.. _baby girl_. How’s the lake? “ was him trying to get his breath under control as he looked ahead and readjusted his sheet turned sarong: catching sight of the pixie woman hopping a circle excitedly in place, waving his pants and boxers over her head like she was a race car groupie and his trousers were her flags.

“ Hi dad. I know you said you were gonna call, but we’ve been recruited to tell you that you can steal them back or; if you lose sight of her, head for the training rooms on your own. He said she’s got the key to his locker too though? “

    _What._

She’d noticed he was on the phone now, and actually, properly waved his pants at him side to side: Getting him moving again as he put this together. “ Loki, _called_ you? “

    “ He said he remembered your phone pass, yeah. “ He really needed to stop using combinations of Laura’s birthd-- _wait_ , Loki _knew_ Laura’s birthday? He’d told him and he’d remembered _after eleven years?_ “ Anyway.. We’re having fun. Cooper and Nate are in the water now. Pepper and Morgan and me are almost done making lunch though. “ a pair of delayed Hi’s came from somewhere near her over the receiver. “ So .. call us after training? Maybe with him present? Cause I have questions about this pants thing. “

    “ ..yeah, okay sweety. “

            “ And dad? “

                “ Yeah? “ He’d just been about to say his byes and hang up.

“ I agree with him. There’s been enough of the dark and broody for us, hasn’t there? “ put a little pang of _oh_ , through him; before Lila said next “ Mom wouldn’t like it. So ...have some fun while you can. “

 

Cue the beep to let him know; his baby girl had ended the call on that.

       He didn’t know what to do other than go with it just that moment. Too many things went rushing through his head. Chasing Ana was helping him sort it out though. Proud of his girl. Mildly annoyed he was chasing his man panties around the compound. A little crazy figuring out the mechanics and planning involved. Mad at himself that the last few days and a spaceship dropping in their faces was what it took to know fully that he hadn’t  grasped even his own cues as to how done he’d been, with everything. How unacceptable that was. And glad, really glad; that it had also dropped a man who knew him well enough, and was his own brand of kind; sweet enough on him to be this mean and calculating about his pillow service. For all his omissions since he’d landed, even if some of it was lies; Clint decided he didn’t care past the moment. Every one of them so far had an honest intent, didn’t they.

_He’s too pretty, not to be that mean._

Clint grinned as he almost caught hold of her skidding and dancing around a banister on that amended, expanded thought and all it’s intended implications as the absolute truth bubbled up from beneath the cellar door.

_I like it._

  
  
  
  
  
  


##  **-][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-**

**-PLAY HARD-**

 

###  **.\\\\\\\THOR////. **

 

.////JUST BEFORE NOON\\\\\\\\. 

  
  


    His brother had been in and out of the kitchen for the last hour when it went off just down the hall. Briefly, he’d had his phone with him, or he assumed he’d taken the time to get one since he was on it between conversations with Banner about settings and music and getting a key to Ana just down the hall. It all seemed mostly perfectly normal. Nick had wandered in and started on a cup of coffee, definitely having something to say but waiting for the man at the stove to finish what he was doing and join them. Needless to say they were both surprised when a plate of eggs, lean sausage and pan-seared vegetables showed up in front of them first: but even more surprised when Nick took a good look at the mischief maker. “ ..what are you wearing. “

 

Earnestly, Thor wouldn’t have noticed if Fury hadn’t said anything. They’d been up late talking with Leigh: or more appropriately listening to her sing and then answering all of her questions. And dear gods, did she have a lot of questions. They gleaned a few things themselves while they were at it though. The name of the people after his brother. How long she’d been there. How they had escaped, and the basics of when and with what resources. A few other things that, frankly; the longer he had listened had just plain made him angry. Both he and Nick had likely gone to bed stunned at the scope of the operation though: and the looser details of what might be headed their way.

 

    Thor would have been at himself last night too; if his brother and he had switched places. They hadn’t been thinking about the repercussions of how they had gone about funneling what strays belonged to their people at the time but that wasn’t much of an excuse. Loki had been right; Thanos had been a threat, a massive threat: but he wasn’t the only threat out there, and both Earth and their people were vulnerable, when it came to a galactic scale, never mind a universal one.

 

The same; there was that shirt; grey sleeveless with the cracked and worn dead cartoon cat staring back at him with a cartoon axe in between its ears as he forked -- or tried to -- some of the egg into his mouth. Needless to say, where he’d seen both his brother and that shirt last -- on and or with Clint Barton; made him miss his mouth and stare, disregarding the fact he’d just dropped half his egg in his lap.

 

Loki just grinned, reached over and redirected the fork into Thor’s mouth before going back to make his own quick plate. “ Borrowed it from Barton. “ was a small relief that made him go back to his plate. “ Not as if I keep clothes in _his_ room, and the sleeves were a bit much this morning. “ made Thor almost spit the new bite right back onto it though. Some got caught in his beard, which he promptly started picking out while he tried to clear his throat. Nick was likewise recovering from the little jolt, when it went off from the hallway. Apparently, Ana had someone’s clothes.

 

    The yell was off enough; and Nebula, who had just come into the room nearly jumped out of her skin, and probably a few parts to spare as both he and Nick turned their heads to look at Loki; who looked far too content and at ease putting not one but two plates together. He was almost too happy about it, and his hands were moving a little faster. “ ..whose pants does Ana _have?_ “

 

    “ Clinton’s of course. Well, she has **_a_ ** pair. “ as Loki made for the kitchen door at a normal pace for the kitchen door, waiting for a moment; there was the call for Wanda to grab Ana, which he was guessing failed by the squealing giddy laughter that every one of them could tell was coming from the other side of their end of the building. Loki turned pacing backwards past Nebula and across the hall, lining his back up to the wall while he spoke to them. “ The rest of his trousers are are in Leigh’s new locker in the training and exercises building next door; which, _she_ has the key for as well. So.. “ a brief quiet, he was listening while they processed this: “ ..if we wants to wear anything of his below the waist today besides that speedo I left him and maybe a towel or something equally as inventive, he _will_ have to catch her. “ Nick choked on what little coffee he had managed to swallow, at that point.

 

    And the cheering, from the farther end of the building said Barton hadn’t quite caught Ana yet. “ Morning Loki.. having fun already? “ Wanda was in a great mood passing him up; grinning ear to ear. “ The best days start with at least one _good_ plan on the way or in motion. We’ll be the next building over if you’d like to join us later. Hopefully Barton’s managed to grab her by then. “ was his response after her tip up around the plates to lend his cheek a kiss. He visibly counted to four, before simply stepping to his left along the wall with the breakfast and out of sight; clearly not intending to be seen.

 

    “ What, is a speedo? “ in that serious tone from Nebula set Wanda off again and made his brows finally start to raise. A minute later, he was still shaking his head and Nick was about to likely ask a question, when the pants-waving little pixie came running in and bolted around the table “ **CLUE TIME!** “ came out grinning at Barton as he came in on the other side of the table.. Sure enough; wearing nothing but a shirt, and something very purple under a bunched up thin white sheet. Nebula looked moderately traumatized. Or like she was processing as they did the slower version of the chase-circle around the table.

  


“ **I will pause:** and nom, **_if_ ** you can show me.. ‘ _Where’s the cream filling!?_ ’ “ Clint made a dive and grab; while Wanda laughed and got into opening the cupboard: and Leigh did a hook-and-slide under said table, right past Nebula and out the door again to scramble for footing to get back down the hall, back the way she’d come. Empty handed, Barton was chuckling through a near growl. “ Clint, _catch_ ; faery bait! “ from the redhead in the room and Clint barely caught the plastic-wrapped treat, a brief pause staring at the Ho-Ho and he was out the door again saying. “ Har-har. Of course. Cause we _totally_ need her to have _more_ energy.. “

 

Thor thought he was okay, mostly; until he heard Barton Shout from around the corner “ **_HEY, SUGAR TROLL_ ** ; yeah _you!_ I got a **Ho-Ho!** You w _ant_ it; you _drop_ the pants! Or at least my damn boxers. “

 

    Mmhm. He lost it. Nick was gripping his forehead over the table, but even he couldn’t keep the smile at bay.. Wanda had resorted to holding her stomach half curled up over her knees dying of laughter in front of the cupboards next to the sink. And then came Quill, backing into the room with he most confused look on his face he’d seen yet. “ ….dude **_wow_ **. I didn’t figure Hawk for the man-thong-and-toga type.. “

 

Yeah, he was done. Eating would have to wait until he was done laughing and Thor could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Tracks are pieces that I generally wrote up after getting a few chapters into the rough draft, or and in this Chapter's case, before them.
> 
> Some on the other hand came out naturally after finishing a natural chapter, and more yet came out of reviewing my notes in the odd spots in between while taking a snack break and thinking. 'Hm. Maybe I should explain this better. ', or 'This character should have a little more screen time; give that extra perspective.'
> 
> I try not to focus too much more on Leigh in particular during the majority of the first third beyond her strong relationship with Loki; and sometimes as a result, giving flashes of her growing relationship with Bruce felt off without the second half of this after I went back and proofed them further in and realized that: I was also cheating the reader out of some of her own more personal motives and why she acts the way she does, in part because that important internal exposition and similarity between them was missing.
> 
> So, I added it --and the news article piece-- back in.


	4. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the dust from the impact of their meeting again is starting to settle; Clint and the others are forced to actually pause, focus: and start asking questions they hadn't previously put much thought into asking. Patching together stories, slips and snippets of follow-through fact; even Fury has to admit that things they had thought they had known as truths when it came to Loki, just didn't add up to the facts proven; later down the road. Things they thought they could trust get turned on their ear with straight up plain old common sense.
> 
> And, as the next signs of MASTER's pursuit come across; trusting Loki is something they need to decide to either get a solid grip on.. or toss out the window; real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> IF YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER THREE BEFORE I REARRANGED THE BONUS CHAPTER ON 6/19/2019; GO BACK A CHAPTER! 
> 
> After posting it separately I went back and decided to put the first BONUS TRACK into the end of chapter two, mostly for organization's sake.  
> That means chapter three is no longer the Bonus Chapter.

**BOOK ONE - DREAMS**

Chapter 4 - Reasons

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND:HIGH NOON\\\\. 

  
  


    He’d eaten the food up pretty quickly. No question as to who had prepared it. The finely diced mix of bell peppers, broccoli buds and herbs in the cheesy-moist scramble said clearly that someone who knew how he really _loved_ his eggs had done the duty. Spicy sausages lean enough to not be greasy, maybe even baked instead of being rolled around in oil or butter in a pan. Fresh rye toast, very light on the butter. A couple wedges of red grapefruit on the side. Single serving bottle of milk; and a freshly brewing pot of coffee that had recently been plugged into the prep hall’s wall on the closer end of the room on the second floor deck.

 

Clint had started taking his time though, once the first testing bumps of bass and drum had started up from the other side of the glass. Food finished, he was halfway through his second cup of coffee; suited up and looking over the other table appreciatively at the line-up of gear that had been set up for him. Actually, appreciative wasn’t the only word he would have used. There was a little awe. Definitely a form of nostalgia connected to the off deja vu that came from knowing he still didn’t have a grasp on every memory in his inventory: but that instinctive reach and near panic of confusion and paranoia where the gaps were concerned was distant, if not gone. He remembered too many vulnerable, forcefully needy moments; and too many gentle tugs and tumbles turned beautifully barbaric for those things not to have shrunk.

 

Barton wasn’t worrying about the what ifs as much. What they’d had, and were moving into now; was good. Really good. And the part of him he’d been trying to ignore; the part that he had decided was the real driving force for him when it came to knowing what he was missing: was gradually taking hold of the wheel. He _wanted_ it. He was starting to want it back with a purpose though, a specific color and outcome. That, still did worry him a little; dwarfed as it was next to the craving for the certainty of that shared familiarity. He knew what weapons Barton preferred. What field tools he might want. The cut and hidden pick of his combat style. Even without asking, without being present; he’d included four of Clint’s ronin blades among the things on top of that table, too.

 

He knew to pass him the chocolate syrup and include it up here with the add-ins for his coffee, and not add it himself since the only proper measurement was ‘ _when it’s enough_ ’. He knew about home well enough to ask about the fields that had been giving him trouble the year they’d met, and approach Laura and Nat’s deaths with a clear display of caution and reverence he didn’t seem to carry much otherwise. He knew and remembered his late wife’s birthday. He knew how he hated to put his back to a door, entrance or exit without the certainty it was or would remain clear unless he was on higher ground, taking the next seat available instead to leave it open for Clint. And a lot more about his body than Clint thought anyone alive did, if even a portion of his memories were accurately judged.

 

It bothered him, that he couldn’t remember as much. It wasn’t fair, to be seen and understood so clearly where it counted; and feel he’d been on this road before. To look through the windshield and know, he’d seen the blurry streets and trees and everything else on them before; stopped here and there and familiarized himself with details and inner workings of the man in the dark below on the other side of the glass. He wanted those details. He wanted to know about Japan. He wanted to remember where those woods were --all of them-- and every word of what had been spoken in the spaces between the intense sexual encounters. He wanted to know when and in what, and which body of water Loki had flown him over. He wanted to know why, when he knew with a certainty these things were there; Loki hadn’t said a single meaningful word in the immediate aftermath. Why hadn’t he questioned or tried to get that back, if Clint had been missed. And he was pretty sure he had been.

 

    The way he’d woken. The set up with Lila’s phone call. Breakfast. The run chasing Loki’s new sister. His clothes. His gear. A newly labelled pair of previously blank lockers right next to his downstairs. The way FRIDAY had been ready for him before he even stepped into the second building, implied he’d talked to Bruce too. And this was a free day. It didn’t just give the sense that he wanted to try and pick up where they’d left off though. It said more than that.

 

           _This is not the kind of man who leaves loose ends behind and untied if he can help it._

 

If the living space in the Stiletto was any further indication; far from it. Tidy. Immaculate. Functionally elegant. Slick and polished outside, with a tightly complicated order of unknown workings hidden under every surface. Even the cargo hold had been organized, regardless of the fact things had been mostly thrown in there according to what conversation he had heard yesterday.

  


All of this, was running an even pace through his mind as he picked out three blades, two bows and a decent assortment of toys. The message in what was laid out was clear enough. He wondered if they’d played hard like this before. “ You going to just hang out on the stairs, or you going to come up here and say what you want to say? “ Yeah, Clint had known he was there; eating up the air, putting his words together and maybe even waiting to be noticed. He heard the motion next and glanced over to catch the eyepatch before that steely brown eye. He knew that look, on Fury’s face as he cleared the stairs. Concern, and not just for Clint himself. That one eye wasn’t bad at spotting potential problems, most of the time.

 

FRIDAY cut in before either of them could say anything. “ _Ah, Miss Leigh is entering the field now, Mister Barton. I’m being asked if you’ll be joining immediately or, after you’ve finished your second cup?_ “

 

That paused him a little, a glance to his coffee before he picked it up; eyes shifting away from the dark room again. “ After this cup, FRIDAY. Good opportunity to watch for a bit before I jump in. Also, it’s dark in there. They might be able to see easily while in it, but a little help would be appreciated. Bring up the shade in here too. The reflective glare on Observation  is distracting. “

 

“ _Yes, sir, of course._ “ And the room got darker, gradually. Nick pocketed his hands again on his way to have a look at the goods on the table. He knew it wouldn’t take Fury long to speak up, as the lit field overlay scanned into the glass between them and the training field below. Most of the tech present, Tony had put on display in more recent seminars prior to his passing. Interactive holo-tech had been part of the equation for a while, as far back as Loki’s last visit: but it hadn’t been put to proper practical use outside of a lab until recently; even under the Avengers’ roofs. And especially not on this level. It had been eleven years though, almost twelve. In other words it had been overdue.

 

Bruce and Clint had changed that, with some help. Pepper. T’Challa and his had put in a little influence. A few living Asgardian techs, and Rocket had put in a little when he’d been around too. They didn’t have the kind of stuff needed to simulate and prep for zero gravity situations as a full team yet; the kind he had the feeling were coming in the future: but the system worked well enough for now. He heard the drums pick up, a quick beat; the music on the other side muffled enough that he was fairly certain he knew the tune but couldn’t quite make it out at the moment. Loki was sitting, playing, almost smacking at a strange holo-console setup at the very back of it all.

 

“ So, I’m just gonna ask you _straight out_. Because I _am_ your friend, I think. “ brought his eyes back to Nick over his cup as the window scan started to fill in more details. A burnt out car, the blasted hole through one building and into the pavement. Town ruin, from the looks of it. Earthen, maybe. “ You letting him get into your head, along with your pants? “ made Clint’s brows drop, unamused. “ Or shirt.. As it so happens. “

    “ Yep. “ was all he said at first, before he took that intended sip, letting the man get it out. “ Mind telling me what’s going on between your ears that you’re _okay_ with that? _Granted_ , it _has_ been twelve years. _Granted_ , we _do_ have reason to suspect he’s going _clean_ \-- “

 

     “ If, he wasn’t mostly clean to begin with. “ put a pause in Fury’s line of thought. “ There’s too much none of us know. Not even me, and I was his accomplice. “

                “ _Unwilling_ , accomplice; I remind you. “

                         “ I’m starting to wonder about that; a _lot_ more solidly than I was before, actually. “ made Nick’s head cock back by a few degrees; the kind of look that said that surprised him a little and made him doubt his own senses. “ You _heard_ me right. I don’t think everything was out of my control, after that first night. In fact I have the impression I had _a lot_ more control over my own actions than expected. “

 

        “ And you get this impression from..? “

                         “ Since you brought it up and among other things; this isn’t the first time he’s _been_ in my pants. I’ve been having dreams. For years. Turns out at least two of them were memories trying to resurface. One was in an elevator, not long after he got here -- maybe the same night-- and mind-tapped me, or _whatever_ we’re calling it now. The other.. Well let’s just leave out the bump and grind _details_ and say that one was same era if a _little_ later and a _lot_ more personal. The conversation for that one didn’t come back to me til yesterday’s nap in the grass; but it wasn’t the kind of pillow talk you would have with someone if you had been turned into a deadlier version of a posable action figure. “

He could feel Fury looking at him again, and he ended up looking away from the screen as Ana crept low into the field in the dark like a sneaking spider through the rubble. “ This is a man, who once referred to the human race as an anthill. An anthill he himself said he had _every_ intention of stepping on. The man came into our home, our planet; disavowing humanity’s _freedom_ , Clint. And nearly _immediately_ declaring his intent to _abolish_ it. “

 

“ Doubting the truth of _that_ a lot, too. Doesn’t fit. He had too much to lose in that deal. Personally, especially. And a lot of it was still very, _very_ fresh news for him. He’s sharp, and _slick_. He knows people, and how to either win them over or push their buttons to get them to do what he wants, when he wants them to do it. “

 

                   “ **_Great_ ** , glad you see that! _Maybe_ , you can understand that’s why that first one of those two particular skills of his has me _worried_ about you. “

 

        His eyes locked onto Nick’s face and the disbelieving look on it. He was almost done with his coffee; almost time to go down, go in. “ Come _on_ Fury, we were trained to do that too, weren’t we? What was his _motivation_ there. To take _earth?_ What was _left_ of it after we’d fought to whatever ruin would have been left of _that?_ And _then_ what. Win _or_ lose, he’s smart enough even if he had been angry, betrayed and just plain sick of being lied to where even Thor admits he shouldn’t have been; to know _what_ and some of _who_ would have come after if not during. After _him_. Thor wouldn’t have been the end of the Asgardians involved, if we hadn’t been able to do the job ourselves. And they would have brought _any_ allies they had to bear to pull Odin’s stray adopted kid off whatever throne he _might’ve_ claimed through conquest. _Granted_ , we hadn’t known all of that with certainty then, but that would have been _part_ of the **_play_**.. wouldn’t it? Odin would have probably come himself, to end that scenario. Brought what forces they had, _all_ his buddies from the realms that owed him allegiance or debt. Vanaheim, Xandar, _more_. We didn't know this.. but he did; and he still played it like that? _No._ Smart, slick. Not _dumb_ and _blind_. And what about the _stones?_ “

 

His eyes flicked towards the window, indicating the man he was itching to get back to. “ Did you know he’s a sorcerer in his _own_ right? His mother taught him, from a _very_ young age. That’s where he gets half his tricks. Her, and her mothers. If half of what my sources said is true, Asgardians with those kinds of skills can sense things like that, when they’re close enough and know what they’re looking for. And he _knew,_ before he got here. He’d been in and out of his adopted Daddy’s vault more than enough times to get a feel for that kind of power, well and _way_ before he ever went after the Tesseract. Did you know; according to Thor, he made a showing briefly in New Mexico to visit him during his _first_ meeting with us, using _those_ skills: while we had Thunder-buns in _custody_ no less? After a talk with one of their best remaining, she thinks he would have known at least one stone was here from _there_ and even _then_ , if not _both_. And when Loki came back he had one in his hand and was sent for only the second. Why didn’t he or Thanos go after the _third_ while they were at it? Why treat it like it didn’t _exist_. All that.. and he’s suspected of doing what he does _best:_ and putting himself in a position to take the place here, of a guy that _definitely_ wouldn’t have been as quiet about it, or pulled any punches like Loki did. “

 

          “ The exterminations on other planets, _that’s_ what you’re referring to..? “ and Clint nodded, checking his reach and strings. “ Just because **_we_** didn’t know about any of this _then_ , doesn’t make it any _less_ of a fact that it _was_ in play. Thanos wouldn’t have even _batted an eyelash_ at one of his chosen hands wiping out half the population here ahead of time in the process. He’d done it who even knows how many times, on his own _and_ using others. Neither Gamora _or_ Nebula kept count, just that there were a _lot_ of them; including Gamora and Drax’s homes. We didn’t know it, but _you_ heard Nebula. Loki probably _did_. There were _months_ , if not more between his exile and his showing up _here_ , or messing with Selvic’s head. There’s other aspects too. Probability of him ending up in that position in the first place just as a start. “

 

          That got him a look, to which he shook his head and couldn’t help but smirk at. “ _Fury_ , man; I _know_ this planet is our main course and priority; and it _should be_ since we _live_ on it? But you really _should_ look up just how indescribably _massive_ the galaxy it sits in is.. never mind the kind of scale and odds we’re talking about him beating in managing to land in _the one place_ he needed to be in the _whole_ of the goddamned taken-for-granted **_universal_ ** scale, to end up right back _here_. Doing _that_ . I _mean_ it. _Look up_ how many stars there are in the galaxy man, and _keep in mind_ , all but a few in _our_ skies are mostly other _suns_. _Not_ the planets that circle them. Then look up how many _galaxies_ there are in our cluster, then in the _universe,_ and try multiplying that math out. Don’t use FRIDAY, just straight up google it. There _ain’t a number_ for the amounts of **_impossible_** those odds are. “

 

He’d already piqued Nick’s interest at the start, but he could tell; he had him on the same base track now.. “ _Okay._ But. “ had pushed his other eye open. “ Without _solid_ answers to those questions? Even _without_ everything else you guys are implying is coming this way? Getting too closely involved with Loki is begging for trouble, Clint.”

  


“ So was getting involved with SHIELD. Crap overall bet in the end, but I don’t regret all of it. Business end aside? I _need_ this, Fury. Need _him_ and all the answers he’s got. So stop nagging and let me follow this through. “ That, took Nick a little aback and he knew it, but Fury also knew he wasn’t wrong. Starting for the stairs, he set his cup down. “ Either way, it’s something I need to know for sure if nothing else. I’m past caring which way those dice roll though, I should warn you. So long as he isn’t specifically _aiming_ at doing something to endanger others; I’m decided on covering his back. “

 

       “ Clint.. “

              “ No argument is gonna change that. There’s business, yeah. But it’s personal too. _Very._ “ Clint tossed over at him on the first few steps, pausing to look at his friend between the top of the table and the rail. “ I don’t know for sure; but I think I loved him. Pretty sure it was returned too. If what I see in my memories as they’re coming up if even _half_ true, I guarantee I had plans. _We_ , had plans: probably _here_. I told him _way_ too much for me not to see that being laid out like this table. I want to know why he left that. I need to know for sure, why when Laura’s mentioned he looks like he does when talking about losing his mom. Why his eyes change when I say I can’t remember, and why they get harder when I say I wish I could. I need to know how deep this goes, with him; because let’s face it. I’ve been a walking dead man since she passed, and ..even when we're arguing? I'm not feeling the zombie any more, not when I'm with _him_. “

He started the rest of the way down at a slower pace. He needed to say this piece. He’d needed to say all of it out loud, to someone he trusted; for a while. Years maybe. “ The kids have been all of my life since Laura died, and that’s okay. But it’s not _great_ , and it’s not _all_ she’d want for me. For _us_. If it’s there? If it’s _real?_ I want a chance to grab that hand he’s offering me and keep _living_ , not _just_ surviving until the kids are old enough to take care of themselves. And if he gets the same out of that deal and earns a place here on top of that then great. _Yay_ . Good for us. _Right?_ It’s not like we’re _any of us_ angels ourselves. He’ll fit in _real_ nice with us ex-SHIELD brats around here in particular. “

 

Apparently that was enough to keep Nick quiet, the rest of the way down. Which was just as well as he nearly ran into Thor when he hit field level. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there, but the look on his face said he’d probably heard enough. Barton almost wanted to apologize. Almost. Thor probably picked up on that, among other things; but beat him o the silence breaker anyway. “ You’re training with my brother? “

 

“ Yep. “

    “ For the _first_ time? “

            “ No idea, truthfully. Getting some things back, but it’s spotty. “

 

“ And mostly personal? “ came across a second or two later, as they came up on the door: making Clint turn to face the follow the big blond was sporting. “ Yeah … _look_ . If you have a _problem_ with this, say so now. I’d like to sort out the naysayers before hand. “

 

    “ Honestly.. “ he wasn’t entirely wearing an expression Barton had been expecting. It was the uncertainty ruling it all that made him keep his defenses only half up as he listened. The uncertainty, and a familiar shot of regret in alongside everything else he _had_ expected. “ I am wishing I had brought him back _sooner_. Or left Loki with you to _begin_ with, rather than having taken him home at all. “ surprised him, a little.

 

Clint noticed the axe, for the first time since they’d bumped into each other. So he was planning to join in. “ Oh? Wouldn’t your father have had a fit? “

                    “ May be. But hearing that.. I can’t help but think these things would have come up and been dealt with sooner, with _you_ digging circles around him. And maybe.. Actually, no. It’s _very likely_ : that would have changed a lot of things for the better for _him_. If you could have remembered, maybe for the both of you. And your family. “

 

      “ That’s all done. I just.. I want what’s _mine_. “

 

“ Which apparently, includes my brother. “ came with a little odd, tease-tinged barb behind it. He was pretty sure it had the reverse effect Thor had intended though. Clint got it, he really did. Thor was trying to keep his word and be in that big brother role he’d screwed up before without stepping in too far and pushing both of them away. It hadn’t intimidated him in the least, which, looking at Thor he seemed to be relieved about: instead, the idea made Clint smile. Loki. _His._ Yeah, if he could have that; he’d definitely take it. He wasn’t an idiot though. There was stuff to work out, and things to do; besides each other. “ May be. “

  
  
  
  
  
  


###  .\\\\\\\LOKI////.

.////TERRAN SPACE (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH ZONE 08)\\\\\\\\.

.//ORBITAL INTERCEPTION IN PROGRESS\\\\.

.//TWO DAYS LATER : 1:20 PM US-EST\\\\.

  
  


                                    Things were going well.

                    Or as well as could be expected, when it came to preparations, anyway.

 

     Still, he was a little nervous; standing behind Clint as he piloted the Stiletto into position in line with the next satellite. “ You’re hovering. “ made him look from his hands to his face, and smile a little for that contented smirk. “ Yes, well. Let’s just say I suddenly am that much more sharply aware of _exactly_ what was going through your head when you did the same handing the stick to me over the Pacific. “

        “ _Really?_ Cause _someone_ implied I was perfectly okay with that bit. “

 

    “ You were fine with my piloting skills. It was what we were in, that had you leaning over for the first half an hour checking our gauges and constantly asking me if I was comfortable and wanted to hand control back to you. “ He saw the small look of confusion, and couldn’t help but chuckle a little; still ignoring the look he was getting as he leaning in a little over Clint’s shoulder to check the line-up. “ We didn’t use one of mine did we? “

 

    “ _Mmhm_. The two thousand eight Ovation three. “

                        “ _Screw_ you. I did _not_ let you fly my Mooney. “ made him chuckle; and Leigh giggle long enough that Clint sighed. “ Okay. Actually _that_ figures. Do you know where we _left_ it? Cause I was looking for it back when all that Ultron bullshit was going on, and she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. “

 

    “ Hm.. “ a brief glance to Fury, who gave him a narrow eyed stare before he said. “ We left her with Kurosov. Last I knew, you confirmed she was sitting in a hangar whose owner you trusted somewhere in Siberia. “ And nipped at Clint’s ear before settling into the copilot’s seat.

 

    “ ..well _shit_. Now I know why she kept leaving me messages about having property of mine still on site. “

        “ Mmhm. Difference being I built this lady myself. She may as well be my daughter. “

    “ And now some _other_ dude’s got his hands _all up_ in her _levers and_ _buttons_. “ Nick kicked in from behind, causing to Clint turn red at the combined reference; Leigh to pause and then fall into the resident cyclops laughing hard, and Loki to pick a red skittle out of the colorful purple bag and throw it at him. “ ..and they say _I’m_ perverted. “

 

            “ Turn down the _volume_ at night, you might get a little less of that. “ earned Fury another red skittle, banked off the side panel and ceiling. _Direct hit_ : that one bounced off the top of his head. “ Nope. I’m not the kind to attempt to hide a good thing without good reason. “ was all he said, before popping the next one into his mouth, watching as Clint made a few micro adjustments to get the claws at replacing the panels and chipboards needed.

 

        His mind drifted a bit watching the follow through, and Leigh prompted Fury to take his turn at whatever board game they were playing with now. He’d had reason to keep their relationship discreet before, that was true. Not any more; he didn’t want to. And the easy way Clint had taken to being open about how things were between them, he was fairly certain that was mutual.

 

There were holes in the sheets though. He knew Barton had questions. Had started maybe to brush against answers he wasn’t sure he was ready to give, and actions he wasn’t even willing to say he could take. Explanations that felt.. Redundant. Okay, so part of why they had been able to fall into synch again was those memories. But if the rest never surfaced, would that be so bad? He liked this. Not just the light sexual encounters that were becoming a ritual first thing in the morning, when Barton was at his most tempting and Loki was at his least likely to resist giving in. He had his first Accomplice back. One of his best friends. And _yes_ , his lover. This time, they might be able to take more time, enjoy even more wouldn’t they?

 

Still. Clint might put it together. He’d already admitted to recovering what he thought was pretty much every sensual encounter they’d had during his last too-brief stay on Earth. And Clint was bright. Curious. Granted most of the danger, and reason Loki had done what he had; was gone or mostly invalid now. _Most_ , of it. The basics of business aside though; there was the personal foul of having done it in the first place; and the very real possibility it would be an even more sore injury if he kept letting it go. It could damage the relationship they were rebuilding. He’d have to tell him soon if he didn’t want that possibility to be a threat. Explain things.

 

_Will he understand though?_

_Or will I get that look again.. and the inevitable anger that follows._

_What if he abandons me..? I don’t want him to keep my promise any longer._

  


_I’m tired, of being alone._

  


    A hand waving in front of his face made him freeze and brought him out of what he guessed had been a far too concentrated daze of thought; immediately looking to scanners with a mild but healthy dose of paranoia before he met Clint’s look of mild concern. There was an alarm going off; he realized. “ Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment. “ as he shut the sound off at least; not that it had been incredibly loud. “ Don’t see you _that_ distracted very often. “ Seeing where said alarm was coming from though, distracted him again.. If only a little at first. “ Only in the company of people I _trust_ , when I have a good deal to sort through... “  Made his lover’s expression even a bit more; soften, while he reached to snag the Stiletto’s earpiece. “ Re-download Mother’s system and protocols, low definitions; heavy encryption. Display for co-pilot oversight. If anyone appears to pick up on the transfers, end transmission and focus on deletion of all files intercepted. Use Lua’s back servers if need be. “

 

    He was unsurprised when Fury shifted to get up. “ Ana.. there’s movement in the Lair. Hit the black box. If they notice the cameras or transmissions and get through I don’t want them identifying the Stiletto, or our location. “

 

“ _Darkmode!~_ “ was sung and half-skipped across the floor behind himself and Clint; and he just knew she had grabbed with both hands and hung from it after the twist to get the pull-lever loose. She wasn’t strong enough to do it otherwise. “ _Pewwww.._ “ was her imitation of everything powering down with the exceptions stealth, life support, the moderate communications he was accessing, and low gravity. The second set of load bars started up while he flipped to inboard speakers and started to set up and double check any suspected countermeasures. “ So, wanna give us a clue what’s goin’ on? “

 

“ Reconnect to FRIDAY covertly, and pass along the following message: ‘ Bruce; prepare for a live show. Make sure everyone at the Compound capable is able to watch.. they should see this. If I’m right we’ll have a much better view of what’s coming after us and what to watch for. ‘ End message. “ That said he offered back to Fury, and to Clint. “ Earth wasn’t our _first_ stop, as implied by the fact I brought two other craft here. My first shipyard was. It managed to survive Asgard’s destruction, as did as a few doorways through Yggdrasil. Unlike jump gates.. those natural doorways are not marked, or known. Well.. there are a few who knew of a small number, but none knew or know them as I do, and many who did are dead. I spent much of my fifteen hundred years finding every single door I could. “

 

        “ Doors, from _Asgard_ to _Earth?_ “

    “ More than Earth, but _yes_.The Grandwitches were convinced their presence and eventual understanding of them was what at one time led to the _development_ of Bifrost technology: though once we _had_ that technology; the capability to root a doorway to any of the nine realms where we wanted it:  we eventually forgot they even existed, or where. “

            “ And who _are_ these.. Grandwitches? “

                    “ Grandmothers, on my mother’s side. The three witches who adopted, raised, and taught her. And me, after her. “ a small pause, he hummed. “ It’s not an _official_ title; Thor and I have just been calling them that since we were.. _Six?_ It amuses Nana Iida. More so that the mere mention would turn Odin purple. They didn’t get along. “

                “ Why not? “

                    “ The Grandwitches serve a higher purpose and power, and aren’t allowed to directly influence the turn of _most_ events. Odin didn’t like how that worked, especially when he would ask for said influence to take his or any side otherwise unapproved for that matter. You know Strange, yes? Think of them being two steps up from his position; and having been granted the power and responsibilities that goes with it. “

 

    “ Granted by who? “ From Clint made him stop, look between the other two men present, and then between them to his sister’s face. Ana was holding her breath and looking at him bug-eyed. He’d already said more than he’d intended to and she knew it. Fury noticed, but Loki cut him off before he could utter a word. “ That isn’t something we’re at liberty to discuss, at the moment. And very probably never will be. “

 

    “ You know what he’s talking about? “

            “ Memory Sharetime Theatre. “ was Ana’s new shortened way of telling him how, as well as the fact it was probably private. “ How much of your life _did_ you share with the sugar-plum fairy? “

 

    The reference made him smirk a little, and tip his head at Clint as an answer to Fury’s question. “ Nothing _overly_ private, I assure you. Well.. “ and his smile softened a little “ .. there was one, but that was an accident on her part, stumbling over .. a chain of thoughts, running through my head at the time: and later part of why we started developing the rules in the first place. Otherwise.. _Everything_. Several times over, and later, also in reverse. “

 

        “ You thought about me in there? “

 

    “ Oh, way more than that! “ Ana giggled out before h could reply, and he was already reaching as she started in. “ He saw you in New Mexico firs- “ she kept talking a few words further in only to find his hand over it. “ Ninth and fourth commandments. “ and she nodded, but giggled again.

 

        “ _Really.._ “

                “ _And_ the seventh and first. “ Seemed to agitate his lover a little, but it wasn’t the kind that stuck, he knew. This was the kind he could get out of. “ Hard to miss a man with a _bow and arrows_ practicing on a temporary gun range next to a pair with _glocks_. “

 

               “ _Loki?_ “ interrupted just in the nick of time, as he started pulling up Mother’s preferences. “ Just a moment, cut this channel.. I’ll have a new one for you in a few moments. Mother? “

       “ Yes dear? “

“ Uh.. “ from behind him where Fury had settled was answered in a mock whisper by Ana. “ _Mother’s like FRIDAY. She’s got mama Frigga’s voice and lingual patterns. His mom._ “

 

    And she’d heard that, too. “ _Quite_. I take it you would like me to bring up the feed from Bol Til Sax? It appears motion and heat registry started some ten or so minutes ago: but they’ve only just started to get through the gates. “

 

        “ Yes _please_ , as soon as you’re certain we’re secure. Start running identification on any unique units, cross referencing them with the files I’ve supplied through Stiletto’s blockaded storage. “

 

    “ Of course dear. Miss FRIDAY, if you and your brother wouldn’t mind keeping yourselves from prodding at our _internal security systems_ and situational _case logs_ ; then I won’t mind keeping from rendering the _pair_ of _you_ to the equivalent of a pair of _calculators._ “

 

        Loki rubbed his brow, sighing softly. “ Apologies but; I would recommend _not_ snooping through my flight history, et cetera with Mother online. She may have been made to fit my needs, but did not make her nor am I able to keep up with her; and I can’t guarantee she won’t make _good_ on that promise before I can make her quit. Or .. really _want_ to either. No offense intended. “

 

        “ None taken man, didn’t realize they were doing that. “

                    “ _Mmhm._ Tell the lovely Mrs. Stark-Potts I said; _nice try_. “

“ Sorry dude. “

        He shrugged looking to Clint with a lopsided smile. “ I’d be mildly offended, if _someone_ hadn’t tried at least once, up to this point. Besides. I _do_ like _her_. “

 

            “ Internal intrusion detected. Bringing up the live feed now. “

 

    “ Make certain the others can see it. Motion tracking, divide the viewer accordingly; and help FRIDAY also make sure Bruce’s end has mild interactives I can see, in case there are questions about specific guests.  “

                    “ As you wish. “

 

   

 

    And then the black screen parted; quite literally as the gates opened. They were watching from the view overlooking the dock, straight back to the gates, and with main power down prying open those massive doors was like flooding the space with full moonlight. The shape of his ships, and the open, silent mooring for the ones they had taken hung black against the stars and dimly lit pieces of his homeworld floating as  backdrop for the ugly-mean almost spidery looking craft floating in front of it: preceded by a quad of lined up Necrotic units previously attached to the underside of its wings.

            “ Is that..? “

                “ Mm, Drone leads and Necrosis. Looks like more than the Chained, however. Mother, can you confirm .. are those Deathwalkers? “

 

“ No the ship.. “

        “ _Lo_.. is that Abell? “ turned his head with the sudden and brief shock of the reminder, and Nick’s. It was rare to hear even a sliver of fear in Ana’s voice. He zoomed in on the Necrotics, in part to get Abell’s ship out of her line of sight. “ It is. You can go listen to your music if you want, Leigh. No one would blame you. “

 

    He heard her move, the sharp slap of the divider when she shut herself into the compartment that held his bed apart from the rest. He punched the view back, and realized he was angry. “ Is Anabird okay? Who’s Abell? “

 

    “ Long story. I’ll try the short version. He’s an Acquisition and Return Marshall. In short, he’s the kind they send into unbroken territories and fresh or active battlegrounds to pick up new merchandise and bring it home for processing. Merchandise being, people. When he isn’t doing that, he’s one of their .. repo men? I think that’s the closest term in Terran standards. He’s also .. let’s just say he enjoys toying with and testing the merchandise for _durability_ and _stability_. And he’s tested Leigh outside the lines of his duty description _many_ times during her attempted escapes the last few hundred years. “

            “ A less wordy explanation would be.. ? “

                “ He’s saying this dude _tortured_ her, you insensitive _asshat_. “ from Rocket somewhere on the other end, didn’t go unchallenged.

 

That quieted things down again for a time. The lines were making their way in, drones first in and scanning, before they started to peel off in different directions. They weren’t in a hurry, which might have creeped him out if he hadn’t seen it before. He could tell it was creeping out Clint a little though. Mother zoomed in on the third in each line as they turned. “ Profile _confirmed_ dear. You were right about the Deathwalkers. It seems your pursuers have decided alive isn’t an applicable term _necessary_ ; in regards to your retrieval. “

 

        “ _Of course it wouldn’t be with Leigh present.._ “ was said under his breath at a near hiss, but in the quiet as everyone was catching up with the information being shared to one side of the screen watching them file in and search; it was loud enough. He knew his expression was far from calming, and that both Clint and Fury were watching him as much as the screen. “ Double check secure connection, Mother: then prepare to bring the lair’s I.R. lights online in synch with the Elding’s targeting and main guns. Keep the guns as quiet as you can. All external indicators offline when they come up. “

 

        “ Very well. “

 

“ _Uh.. Loki?_ “

        “ We need time. He won’t find anything of use there, or be able to bring up life support: but I’d rather delay him and whatever I can in retrieving him or his playthings. The Elding has a clear shot; but he’ll move if he sees it coming; and she's moored. Might try anyway if it’s given away too early. “

    “ _So you’re going to..?_ “ sounded like Gamora.

            “ I would _wish_ to kill him, but he’s likely plugged into at least four units of Leigh’s blood as is. If he’s _stupid_ enough to not head to home base after and restock.. That might also work in our favor. “

            “ Preparations complete. “

    “ _Wait are you saying her blood can stay active once removed from direct control?_ “

                    “ Bring it up, Mother. And if preserved properly, yes Bruce. This would be why they kept her, and why so long as her heart is beating she is so valuable to them.Think of her platelets and red blood cells like biological nanomachines. Each batch has a preset order that it will follow even without her direct control. They already have more than a hundred and twenty six thousand gallons on command -- “

                        “ _What_. “ he ignored. He knew it sounded like a big number. He knew imagining it was insane; but this had also been collected and preserved and added to, and then replaced as needed.

“ --but, they won’t be able to keep those stores for long even by their standards with their organization’s size and expenditures. Especially with their aggressive stance the last five years in particular. The Necrotics alone will use up thousands of gallons of that in a few months. “

 

    “ _Loki.. if half of what I’m reading in these files is right; this isn’t a small problem at all. This organization.. they're massive. Three planets, seven system-internal space stations; twelve different divisions -- that's not even looking at what passes for their ruling class. Or at their off-base operations._ “

“ I never said it was Bruce. Whoever mis-quoted me in that way to anyone, did so on their own. This, is why Odin avoided them; and Bor before him. “

 

    They were doing a thorough job of it, that much was certain. The view divided, showing several drones working on the vault door to his now mostly empty storage; a Deathwalker and two of the Chained behind it standing by for entry; weapons and cutters at the ready. The rest were leaving his ships be for now, searching the rest of the Lair from dock to workshop to personal living space. The pieces of his homeworld floated by in the background of the main gate, where Abell still hadn’t left the confines of his ship. Rocket was apparently looking at more than just the intruders. “ _Looks .. nice, actually, excepting the zombie robot things rummaging around_. “

            “ _Where is this, brother?_ “ was Thor’s voice. He must have come in late.

 

“ Home. What’s left of it. I was glad to have checked to see if the Lair of Knives would survive the destruction as I departed behind you; it’s survival saved us, in truth. There isn’t much left. A lot of rock, frozen or gassed water, free soil fields. Chunks like that one.. But _very_ few intact. The old citadel where Mother married Odin nearly survived. _Nearly._ It’s halves are drifting farther apart by the day though. The Whitewood is little more than stumps and splinters with a big hole in it where the spring cavern used to be. I sailed through her on the way here. Had to close the door formerly in the water’s depths behind us. “ One of the drones passed alarmingly close to one of the camera views, and made him stop: checking on Abell’s craft again. They were searching even the filtration vents.

 

“ Hold **up** . I _know_ that logo.. “ from Rocket caught his attention. “ ..tell me I’m _wrong_ and I actually _don’t._ Please? You did _not_ , get body snatched by _MASTER_. Right? “

 

“ I wasn’t aware you were familiar with them. “

                “ God frickin’ _dammit!_ **Yeah** I’m familiar with ‘em. Those bozos were front and center at the lab that made me! ‘ _Assisting medical consultation_ ’ is just another term for them standing to the side and saying stuff like ‘Hey, let’s turn some of these folks and critters inside out, and see if they can take the stress! The ones still alive are the winners, right?’ Sons of bit-- **_ARG_ ** . Loki _dude_ , if this is what you’re going after.. _No arguments_ : I’m frickin _in_. I want these sick bastards as much as you do. _Maybe more_. That’s _almost_ as good as gettin my claws on the Doc himself. “

    “ Rocket- “ “ I _am,_ Groot. “

        “ No! These scumbags.. Just **_no_** , Quill. Groot’s right. You have _no_ idea.. absolutely _no_ ** _idea_**. The Kree have a history of being _lying_ , murdering, brain frying _prejudiced_ _assholes_ , yeah? Well even the _Kree_ hate and are disgusted by _these_ jerks, and they **_buy_** _from them!_ _These_ guys? They don’t **_do_** the prejudiced thing. _As in_ : they catch, sell, torture, rent  and kill _who_ and _what_ ever they want, by the _planet load_ when they can. Race, creed, age, gender, _don’t matter_; they even enslave, do all that and still sell _their own!_ Equal opportunity scumbags of the _worst_ possible order! Anything, _any damn_ ** _thing_** to make a buck off dissecting and destroying other folks lives. “

 

    “ Done deal. “ was all Loki had to say, as they watched; allowing Rocket a term to calm down a little.. Or _be_ calmed down. He knew the sentiment. He wasn’t about to try and deny the rabbit. If anything, he had a new respect for him, having some better idea of what he might have gone through: _why_ he was so touchy about his appearance and origins.

  


    Minutes passed. They started digging into things, and turning their attention towards the ships. Something was off though; and Loki found himself staring at Abell’s ugly grey starburst of death  with a narrowed look before he spoke up again. “ Mother. “

“ Yes? “

    “ Access external beacon.. five. Be careful about it, but run a full scan on the Divided Star. I don’t like how quiet he is. He should have come in himself, by now. “

 

“ _You think he’s up to something?_ “

    “ You would be _right_. The Divided Star has noticed the Elding’s armed state and is likewise preparing to fire. He’s also found relay beacon fourteen and is attempting to bypass my encryption. He’s _failing_.. But _points_ , for the sneaky in the attempts. “

            “ Sequence of engagement: Fire, power down all systems and crafts within the Lair, and drop single alt frequency EMPs from the remaining three vessels. Bring power back to minimal systems after, scan: and then shut her down again. Everything but gravity. Lock down all working power sources, with deconstruction codes in response to tampering; close secondary gateway and then disconnect. “

 

He was halfway through stating that last sentence when the shots were exchanged. Well, sort of exchanged. The Elding got hers off first, which misaligned the Divided Star with the impact. It got two shots off that landed on the gate and in the ass end of one of his babies before the screen went dark. Six seconds passed, and he counted the rest out with as little emotion as he felt trying to end the monster commanding that thing; tapping it out with his finger. “ _Four. Three. Two_ and..? “

 

The screen flickered to life again in near complete darkness. If not for the fact the gates were open during the scan, they might not be able to see anything. The dark silhouettes of disabled Necrotic units floated dead across the gap of stars, cockeyed dead-drifting ship outside and stone: their faces close enough to the camera to show their surprise and disfigurement up close and personal as they bumped into each other. A bar of lights slowly blinked upwards from the eye of one, before it convulsed violently back to what passed for it’s pitiful excuse for a life drooling, bleeding and screaming, yanking a gasp out of Fury and someone on the other end before the view shut down.

 

        “ The _hell_ man! That was a Centaran! Those things are.. They’re _people?_ “

                        “ I’ve explained this loosely to Clint already. _Parts_ , of people. Recycled goods, is one other way they refer to them. From what Ana’s shown me, most of those who end up in Necrotic assembly as part of Hematology; aren’t exactly people any more, when they arrive. By that point, if there’s anything left of their mind or body, it’s purely primordial function. Marshalls are given higher ranked sets as part of their equipment and retrieval detail. Deathwalkers like that one are designed in part for extermination of excess, and retrieval of high threat targets like myself and Leigh. “

 

        “ Extermination of excess? “ was Pepper’s voice. So she _had_ been there. He took a breath. She was a mother; and the facts of how the truth was going to sound even toned down and made a little prettier as he had been in order to not lose it in the explanations, wasn't going to make this one any less monstrous. “ The infirm, uncategorically deformed, fatally ill, elderly and depending on their health status, children. Even MASTER can only fit so much Merchandise on a given vessel, among other things. These days, a tow net is good enough for some of them. “

    “ ...I .. don’t even know where to _start_ with that. Why do they want _you_? “

 

        “ Because they have a high bidding buyer for me, and because without Leigh; the entirety of their systems and services _supported_ by her blood _including_ the Necrosis and extension programs used to revive and prolong the lives of terminated agents, Marshalls, high ranking employees and system board members as well as assets that are _entirely reliant_ on what blood supply they’ve been able to remove and preserve over the last six hundred years of her captivity? Are likely to _shut down_ or at the least be very greatly hindered. They’ll see trillions in capital and inventory loss. Likely _more_ , the longer she remains free of the system. Imagine .. if FRIDAY, and all her counterparts suddenly decided to run away; with all their access privileges, sensitive knowledge, et cetera. No warning, no backup. Just gone. Where would that put you, the Avengers, and Earth? What kind of mess would that make when the core systems you use to coordinate, connect and run everything so smoothly are suddenly just _gone?_ “

 

    That, made them think. The quiet was world-class. They were probably discussing that off the line though, before Pepper asked the obvious question.

 

    “ _Can’t they.. Aren’t there more of her somewhere? Why focus on her?_ “

          “ Half of her bloodline is here on Terra. Human. They weren’t able to track down the other half over the course of four hundred years, and gave it up for the time being as an excessive expense. Hematology and Genetics prodded around seven different galaxies before they paused the search. They were unsure whether it was her mother’s race or the combination of the two that made her the way she is. Either way, she’s the only one of her kind anyone known has been able to find to date. Making her a very valuable resource, to MASTER; and anyone else who figures out how and has few enough scruples to, monopolize her inborn birthright. “  


    “ Here’s what _I’m_ hearing: assholes stole a half human, and bled and tortured her for six hundred years. “ Nick sounded irritated, and for once it wasn’t aimed at him. This made him look up and back. Yes, he _was_ pissed. “ You two got _loose_ , and now they want her _back_ .. Probably so they can bleed the pixie for what? The rest of her natural _life?_ “

 

    “ Likely. Clones are _far_ less effective. And as they found, too easily manipulated by Leigh herself, even at great distance. “ he said as he sat back in his seat and brought the controls to his console. “ And _yes_ , that means they tried that, a few times. Most of them went insane and died within a week. Though, that was Leigh’s doing. Being copies, they ended up under her direct control even when not directly connected to her _original_ cardiovascular system. She was at that stage then, she wasn’t about to let them have it in their heads it might work. She turned their own blood against them. MASTER was none the wiser, until much later. “

 

    He was having a hard time looking at Clint, he realized. It didn’t take long to figure out why. Listening to this, his Huntsman would bridge the information. Understand perhaps better than most, the greater scope of what kinds of things that meant she had been put through and; having the information he had lived through as many of Leigh’s memories as she had his passed along: what he had gone through with her by way of what they’d started referring to as the Theatre. But more than that, it was the second time he’d mentioned the fact that someone had wanted to buy him. Loki himself didn’t like to think about it. He hadn’t even brought himself to read the incomplete bill of sale and expense report yet to find out who it was. If he even knew them. “ In any case: that’s that. That should at least tie Abell up for a few days to a week. Mother. “

 

    “ He’ll need a good tow darling, and they’ll have to find him in the asteroid field without help of any prominent tech signals. I doubt even the Deathwalkers would have come back online if their particular recovery systems weren’t shielded. Did you have any other errands for me, before I shut down and hand the Stiletto back to Iggy? “

 

    “ _Yes_. Be quiet about it, I don’t want the attention of Earth, any strays or the locals: but start bringing the Mare and Volvan tomb back online. I want her capable of pumping out parts again; and in proper living, working and training order within three weeks. “

 

    “ You realize that the local AMO will probably take interest eventually regardless. And, your Grandmothers. “

            “ Yes. I’m aware. I can deal with the local Order, even in disarray as it is. Direct the Grandwitches to me as well, if they aren’t already aware. They’ll likely poke around sooner or later, if only for the fact the Mare is coming alive again. Please disconnect the other lines and start putting a list of what we’ll need for Lua’s refurbishing into an allsit file for my headset. Also.. make sure you bring up anti-atmospherics within the Tomb. I don’t want our baby Sorcerer thinking he gets a free trespassing card just because we’re bringing it back online and into his line of sight. Nor does he need any of what’s there. It’s bad enough she gave him her title and the bloody stone at his level of learning. Lua is my territory, and _theirs_. _Not_ his. “

    “ All right, all right. No need to get testy. “

            “ Thank you Mother. “

 

And silence. He knew before it came out of Clint’s mouth. “ You remember what I said the night you came back.. About having a _lot_ of explaining to do? “

 

“ I’m aware. I’ll give you what I can, as it comes. There are other conversations that need to come first. “

       “ There’s _more_? Like what? “ From Fury made him sigh a little, before he looked over to Clint. “ I’ve been avoiding asking, or trying to pry through the redacted files Bruce provided for more details. But. It’s time we had a talk about my last visit; and the stones. I’ll need those details before we move forward any further. “

 

        “ Were you trying to pull one over on him? “ He didn’t need to ask who. No one in the Stiletto did.

 

    “ Yes. _Ish._ He was smart enough though, and _paranoid_ enough to not entirely trust me. Well.. that and I had an otherwise waiflike blue bionic _monkey_ beating at the back of my shoulders every other day. “

 

Clint’s expression wasn’t as angry as he thought it might be. Good sign, maybe.

 

“ This conversation should be between you and me, and Ana the same. She knows all of it already, you helped me with the majority of Earth’s part; and including others is always .. sticky, when it comes to this subject set. “

 

“ ‘Kay.  “ made him breathe a little easier as they aimed for re-entry. That part at least went smoothly enough. Or he thought it had, until Clint asked a little too cooly about halfway down. “ So. Did my memory poof on its _own_ , or am I right in guessing you actually had some part in that. “

 

The immediate sinking feeling, made Loki not want to look. But he did anyway. Just a glance. Just a few seconds; and he immediately wished he hadn’t. He refused to let show how hard seeing the set and small twitch to that muscle in Clint’s jaw, his glare at the view in front of them, hit him as he faced forward again. He was reminded of Fury’s presence behind them again as he heard the buckles latch in, the small grunt of satisfaction that preceded it.

 

He saw Ana slide open the screen that hid his bed and pause in the reflection of the viewer and it’s frame. “ Lo.. should I stay in here? “

    “ May as well, for now. We’ll be landing soon. “

 

The comms lit up, and he answered after checking the source. “ Rocket? “

 

“ See, told you he’d know the real captain. This guy’s _smart_. “ He could still feel the pressure building from his right, where Clint was still seated; and didn’t think it was going away anytime soon. “ Wanted to give you a heads up; I took the liberty of contacting another buddy of ours. Definitely will wanna be in on this. Ravager Captain, and while he’s not the _smartest_ guy in the galaxy? He’s been makin’ a point of stealing from and shutting down smaller organizations like this one since he got his title. He’s got a little pull too, thanks to that and a few others things. If Starlord here -- _stop it!_ \-- will put his two cents in with his and drop his daddy’s name as a call out; we might be able to convince _all_ the Ravagers to chip in, combined with the right incentives. Will you **_stop_ ** smacking my _head!_ I _need_ this thing on top of my neck, to think _and_ talk okay? _Gawd._ “

        “ We’ll have a more detailed conversation about that after we get back to the compound; but it is worth an attempt or five. Any and all advanced help friendly confirmed would be greatly appreciated. “ was his response before he shut down the link again and tried to concentrate on the approach, and not the steaming silence coming from Barton. “ _Didn’t know he was a pirate.. But that certainly explains the impressive state of that M class._ “ was half grumbled as much to himself as to try and fill some of it.

 

    “ Wait a minute.. _who’s_ a Pirate? “

        “ That human with them.. Quill, if I understood that correctly. Ravagers are mostly organized space pirates. Though they weren’t always. Generations back, they had a home system and were its standing offensive spatial navy? When their world was burned along with much of their commanding hierarchy, they turned into .. well they regrouped and went after those responsible with more of what you would refer to as guerilla tactics, aggressively recruiting whomever they could along the way, turning what of enemy resources they could into their own. When they were done well, _Ravaging_ their targets, they had little to nothing but each other and their traditions left. Over time they evolved or, some would say devolved: into making their way as raiders, thieves, smugglers and bounty hunters. “

 

    “ So _pirates_ meets the _mafia_ , with military backstory. “

            “ In short, aye. “

 

    “ You gonna _answer_ him now? “ might have made Loki flinch, if he hadn’t been expecting it. He heard Ana close the panel rather than saw it this time. He wanted to grab that silence in between, he really did. At the same time he was shoving it away, trying not to remember the look of betrayal, despair, disappointment and even understanding that had been looking down at him through that grate. The plea there when he’d made contact with all four fingers through it and gripped. His heart still made the other words mute, at times. But he heard the ones damning him most, eleven years old; far clearer than the silence trying to suffocate him in the here and now.

 

_Clinton Francis Barton; Edithson .. I bind you._

 

                                                           “ You even _listening?_ “ from Fury sucked him back into the present.

 

           “ Yes. Just.. _distracted_. “

                               “ You gonna answer or not? “

  


A short breath as he refocused; there was the compound ahead. Finally, he looked over. And there it was. His face had changed a little over the years; but _there it was_ . Everything he didn’t want broadcasting from the face of everything he needed. _Too late._ As usual, when it came to things like this. The anger was there in the mix, just as he knew it would be.

 

 _Well._ _That was over,_ _wasn’t it_.  He was too used to the disappointment, too used to the feelings that came with it by now not to know how he should best handle it. Numb, he looked back to the course ahead before he finally spat out the response. “ That _was_ the answer. Yes. “

 

_Stabilize approach._

 

_Stop the bleeding._

 

_Line up so we aren’t blocking the Benatar’s loading ramp or mine._

 

            _Too quiet. Too, too_ **_quiet_ ** _._

 

“ That was my doing, _my_ decision. And no one else’s. “ came with no initial response as they set down. He knew it was coming though. The pressure building was too intense not to pop and boom.

 

_I hate this._

  
  
  
  
  


###  **.\\\\\\\PETER////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\.

.//UPSTATE NEW YORK-THE CRATER- AKA -AVENGERS COMPOUND: 7:30 PM US EST\\\

  
  


Looking over the pages from his Rolling Stone mag break at the Benatar’s back end; Peter’s brows went up a little watching the ex-super-spy half chase Thor’s sort-of-brother from crate to crate as he tried to work. The one eyed dude was being a _little_ over persistent. He himself, felt a little bad for the guy. Loki was having the kind of shit day Quill had mostly gotten used to having; and he knew how he’d feel if some nosy eyepatched mofo was up his crack poking at the chafe every time he came outside.

 

The boyfriend hadn’t come back out of the compound since he’d clocked him and busted two of his own fingers in the process. Big surprise and something he already knew from experience; Asgardians were made of some tough stuff. Looking over to where he still had Nebula trussed up on her side a few feet away after she’d taken that as a que to jump Loki, he nudged her with his foot when he saw she wasn’t glaring at the dark haired thunder-bro on exiting his ship again, this time. “ You done now? “ got him a narrowed look over the gag and he shook his head, going back to his magazine and flipping the page.

 

“ Reminder: even your _sister_ is okay with this until you _cool off_ . Don’t know, and don’t _care_ what your excuse is today Nebs; he _ain’t_ the bad guy here. Rocket’s in, and the reasons and stuff, well; that means most the rest of us are too. Time you got with the family program. “ a little lean her way and he mock-whispered “ _That means not tryin’ to kill, the extended members of the fam. Whether you like ‘em or not. _ “

 

And he sat back again, giving the pair another long look. Loki was trying to ignore Fury’s well.. _fury?_ And he himself was trying really hard not to listen in on the mostly one sided conversations the persistent older dude kept throwing at him. Apparently, boyfriend was mad cause partnered tall, dark and _really damn good_ taste in music --Loki was currently playing one of the _best_ classic Stones tracks in known history; Paint it Black, 1966: their third number one hit and the first _ever_ number one track in _modern history_ to feature a sitar-- had cut out the entirety of their first and previous meet-up on Earth, from said boyfriend’s _head_. Apparently they had either thought that was a naturally occurring thing, or something to do with the mind stone; until today.

 

Either way, that hadn’t gone over well either; by most standards: from the sound of it. Mister pretty with the great playlists had been a Thanos advent, sent to collect the stones present and currently not accounted for on Earth. Peter was getting curious though. The way super-spy was wording things, it sounded like on top of trying to get him to go inside and let his sister fix his head where he didn’t _wanna_ be; he was trying to goad Thor’s brother into admitting he’d been trying to screw the universe’s biggest and most homicidal slurpee stain over. Like the reason he’d done that memory wipe bit at all, had been a _safety brake_ for the boyfriend. And his _late wife_. And said boyfriend’s _kids_. Something about his old man, and his grandmas on his mom’s side. _Plural_ , there. That was weird. Then again, Quill had two _dads_ ; til they both died on the _same day_. So whatever, on that part. And _Thor_ was this dude’s brother? Adopted; okay, and again: _whatever_.

 

_But man, this guy has a complicated personal life. _

_I probably would’ve bailed like, years ago. All, of the nope. _

 

    He looked down feeling something smacking the side of his boot, and glanced to the picnic cooler he’d set to one side of the lawn chair he was in. Nebula had headbutted his ankle again and missed. “ You hungry now? Cause you try and bite me _again_ and you can _forget_ it, Missy. “ got him a growl that made him point a finger at his face. “ Serious. “ made her huff and turn to sit up, a single nod after a few seconds.

 

    He let the gag down, watching her stretch her jaw a little and looking over at the pair again before he picked up the burger. Odinson was getting annoyed again. _Hm._ “ Tell you what. I’ll let you go _right now_ , on two conditions. “ he was pointing the burger at her now, and he realized she actually really was hungry; as she watched it more than she watched him. “ And, give you the _whole_ **_bag_** of goodies; what the hell. But you gotta make _good_ on the terms, or I’m gonna get the big guy to help me put you right back into _bondage time_ , and the offer ain’t happening again. “

 

    She did seem a lot calmer than she had been. “ I’m listening. “

  


“ Okay. “ and he leaned in a little more, lowering his tone so it was just them and the music. “ You see the spy guy turned cyclops pestering Thor’s bro? Distract, _divide_. As in, get him lost for a while.. _No killing or maiming!_ “ he felt like he had to add that part in _real fast_ for clarification. It _was_ Nebula, after all. She'd tried to kill most of their own crew at _least_ once each. And her own sister _lots_ more. “ And _keep_ him lost. He’s just pissing him off, and making it harder for _anyone_ to talk to the guy, himself included: and I’d kinda like the opportunity, given we’re about to take on a _huge_ intergalactic slaver company on his and Rocket’s say so. “

        “ You are _seriously_ considering this? “

                    “ You think we actually got a _choice_ , do you? Even if we choose not to, _okay_ ; they’re gonna figure out where he went, or where his folks are staying: and _then_ what happens? “ That seemed to make her stall. Make her think. Thank god or whatever passed for it, for small miracles. “ Everybody here what backed us up, what had a _part_ in taking Thanos down; probably will end up _merchandise_. Last I looked, you _hated_ your old man. Owe a little love for these folks helping take him out **_and_ ** , if spycraft cyclops is right about _half_ of what he’s been saying since they landed and **_you_ ** been sayin since _we_ did, I remind you: that if he _was_ trying to get one in on Thanos even back _then?_ Then this guy you just tried to kill is _sorta_ your friend. _Isn’t_ he? “

 

    “ I don’t _like_ Laufeyson. “ made him sigh a little. “  I don’t _trust_ Laufeyson. And neither should _you_. He’s a _deceiver_. A _manipulator_. He is likely _still_ deceiving us. His lover is only one example of how _little_ anything means to him. “

 

        “ …..did he nail you and nope out? “ made her blink. “ What. “

   

“ The bang and bail. “ another blank expression. _No clue._ “ Wow.. okay; Plug the pork and pull out. “ _Nope._ “ Bunny fuck? Hookup. “ _Still nothing._ “ Sex it up and slip out on the slide. One night stand..? “ _He was pretty sure he was just confusing her. Which, was almost sad._ “ Flighty fling? Oh _come_ **_on!_ ** Wham-bam thank you m’am?! Girl, are you catching _any_ of these? “

 

“ Are you implying we.. _intercourse?_ “

            “ You’re a _little_ hung up on still beating him up _eleven to twelve_ years later, so and well **_yeah_ ** . _Intercourse_ . Screams of _one night only_ performance rage. I should know. Used to do that, _a_ **_lot_ ** _._ The _one night_ thing, not the ragey bits. “

 

    She flipped over growling and started to kick him, bound feet and all; which of course he stood up to dodge. “ Whoa, _whoa!_ You could just answer, _dayum_ … “ and he couldn’t resist: “ ..so, _did_ he bang and bail on you? “ got him a half roar and the wiggle to try and chase him on her side to kick him again. He jumped back and away from Nebula as she inch-wormed another kick at him, trying not to laugh at the amount of effort put in: and ending up backing right into someone else he hadn’t known was there, but that had put up a hand to make certain he didn’t stumble at the jump of finding another warm body suddenly behind him.

 

    Turning fast, first thing he caught was ice blue eyes almost laughing between a few stray lines of curl-kinked smooth shiny black. “ Uh, sorry. Didn’t see you come up. “ The rest filtered in after a glance to Nebula and back. _Well, so that’s a greeting I guess._

 

    “ No issue. “ a brief look back to the building as the night lights started to come up. “ And the answer is _no_. Not once. “ he offered by way of identifying what had put the little laugh in his eyes. The way he looked away and knuckle-rubbed one side of his chin though, made Quill smile catching the unsaid  “ ..but? “

        “ I _may_ have made multiple stops over my term in Thanos’ home _a door down_ ; pinning the other one: Proxima, to a few walls? “

 

    That pulled Quills brows up and together. “ ..the one with the _horns?_ “ a shrug. “ _Wow_ man, you like ‘em masculine. “ and it was Loki’s turn to raise one of his, a brief motion of his head towards the compound -- _right, the boyfriend_ \-- before he let in a chuckle. “ _Kidding_. Gender isn’t an issue for me. “

      “  Yay, for that! I thought I stuck my boot in my mouth _up to the knee_ with that one. They come out fine these days since I do that so much, but once the socks’re wet.. “ Seemed to pull at one corner of his mouth at least.

 

   “ You can let her go if you want. I wasn’t in the mood earlier, but I _can_ defend myself; if she’s insistent. She won’t get any more free hits in. “ reminded Quill she was even there, and had him stuffing a burger in Nebula's face to keep her quiet before unlatching her wrists and ankles. He himself was on his back on the pad blinking before he even processed what happened, looking up at the both of them. “ That’s for implying I would ever even _think_ of spreading my legs for this.. _this_.. _Jotun_ _slime_.“

 

    “ Oh you _love_ me, and you know it. “ got him a growl before she grabbed the crown-emblazoned bag of burgers and stalked off back towards the nearest compound door. Loki offered his hand to help him up. Quill took it. “ Thanks.. “

 

And he was up, brushing off the back of his pants and looking for where his magazine had landed. “ So that was _love_ , huh? “

            “ The closest thing I’m allowed to have to it, my sister aside. “ was said so quick and so matter of factly it kind of threw him a little, and had Peter looking to see if the guy actually believed that. The half-fake deadeye stillness to the brief gaze over his shoulder. The tense smile still leaving his face. _Ouch. Yeah, yeah he did. Boyfriend apparently hits hard, even if he hadn't left a scratch._

 

    “ Know the feeling. “ and he was pretty sure he did, or close enough to it. “ Nobody I ever wanted ever wanted to stick around me, cept maybe my mom. And I bailed on her last night alive years ago. Well, and _these_ bozos. Last person I _really_ gave a crap about though? Thanos threw off a really big rock to her death, apparently. Now I’m stuck with another, earlier version of her that by comparison.. Probably wouldn’t care if I shot myself tomorrow.”

 

“ Fate has her way with everyone. “

                    “ Yeah well, Fate’s a slutty _cunt_ then... “ and he was looking around, trying to make sure neither Groot or Rocket heard that, before looking back to Thor’s brother: who was watching him with this really intense expression, like he’d just said something either totally screwy --which was the norm-- or something so dead on the money he’d surprised the guy. “ ...and she can try fucking someone _else_ over for a while. “ to complete the sentence made the guy smile a little; and okay. He could see a little of why anybody would go for that, even just for a little while. He was more than a little pretty. He was downright attractive. Even with a powerpuff girls bandaid on one eyebrow. Made him briefly question his own sexuality. _Very_ briefly. “ Quill, by the way. Peter Quill. Most folks outside our ragtag gang call me Starlord. Some in it, too. But, _you_ can take your pick. “ He offered his hand; the guy took it after a moment; nodding and shaking it with a decent grip.

“ Loki, of Asgard. God of Mischief. Odinson, Laufeyson.. Doesn’t really matter _which_ you choose. They’re all _mostly_ accurate. Asgardian by recognition and association.. Jotun, as she said; by _birth_. “ a small pause at what was probably Peter’s very what the fuck blank look, and he gave another small smile and brief scrunch of his nose. “ There's _more_ but; mouthful already, _isn’t it?_ “

 

“ At least you _know_ it. Your brother? Not so much. “ He liked this guy already. Too bad his life was a mess. Not that he was alone in that. “ So, what can I do you for? “ put a little extra quirk to his uninjured brow before he actually used his voice to respond; apparently Quill was on a roll today. “ ...Ravagers. You are one -- _were_ , one? “

 

“ Ohhh _right_. The whole; ' _friends coming over in more detail_ ,' conversation. “

 

            “ If you don’t mind. “

                     “ _Nah_. Actually.. haven’t been able to catch you for more than a walk-by the last few days and, wanted to talk anyway. Thor talked.. _talks_ , about you sometimes. _Rocket’s_ taken to you too, which is; well lets just say that _don’t happen_ very often. If at _all_. “ that made him take a breath; which Quill decided was good since it seemed to relax him; and Loki looked like he needed it. “ Anything terrible? “

                “ Your _bro?_ Oh yeah man, _lots_ . “ Peter couldn’t help but grin. More so seeing the uncertain return start to crop up. “ All the kinds that implied you were just _my speed_ of terrible! “

  
  


###  .\\\\\\\CLINT////.

.///SAME GREAT PLACE, SAME GREAT CHANNEL:MAYBE TWO HOURS LATER\\\\\\.

  
  


    He’d fucked up again, and he knew it. Granted Nebula had helped him put the stupid-stamp on when they’d landed and Ana and Loki both had tried to make a very hasty exit from the Stiletto. Okay and Loki hadn’t been helpful either, not that the current state of things was _entirely_ his fault. Clint had suspected well before he’d confirmed it. Who _else_ could it have been? Thanos and goons? He didn’t have any reason, and even if he did: he didn’t think that was possible. Nat wouldn’t have lied to him about this kind of thing, knowing how he felt about it. But Loki had all of the above. He had the potential reason, the opportunity, and counting the mind stone in his hands at the time: he had the means. This long, it was all the more likely to him that had been the case. It stung, the same.

 

    The facial signals had been there to help him pick that out. How he clammed up or went sideways whenever his memory loss was mentioned. Because he knew more. Because he didn’t like to talk about it. Maybe he was thinking the same thing Clint had been, on the side. That things were getting good between them already after that rocky start, so why _screw_ with that good thing? More than a _decade_ had gone by. Things were different. _Clint_ was different, mostly. The throb in his hand past the pain killers reminded him where he was, and what all that had really come down to though. And that Leigh had given him a standing offer to fix his bones, that he didn’t want to wait any longer to go through before talking to Loki again. He needed to make this right.

 

    _I shouldn’t have punched him. Even if he let me._

 

    And he had. Let Clint punch him. Let Nebula kick him around a little too; got him to bleed even.. which had been the extra kick to Clint’s head before she’d been tackled, pinned and cuffed wrist and ankle. He wasn’t going to forget that look in his eyes anytime soon. Like he was already sick and dying inside when Clint hit him square in the face. Like he _expected_ it. Like he’d been waiting for his knuckles to connect since they’d laid eyes on each other again since his landing: in that room, in that building, in that city. A decade and then some after the nuke had gone off, after the dust and debris had settled; after he’d been bound up, mouthed off to get the gag from Thor and been pushed off and into that elevator to be carted away to some Asgardian prison or dungeon or somewhat: not to be seen again for twelve damn years. That’s how long it had felt he’d been waiting for that hit, when he’d looked him in the eyes. _Maybe longer_. Connecting when he’d realized that, hurt more than breaking the two fingers he had. Barton knew immediately he’d done something stupid. Lived up to some low expectation Loki had, that Clint hadn’t wanted to touch with a ten foot pole.

 

    It didn’t take long to figure it out. Clint had made it look like he’d decided to keep his word. Not his own, but Loki’s. He’d ended up retching in one of Bruce’s lab trash bins when it registered. Big guy had to stop with resetting the bones to let him do it. And then stop him from trying to leave in the middle of taking care of it. The whole time, almost all he could hear was those words; and the words he’d heard him use about it since.

 

    _“For what it is worth; I swear, you_ _will_ _hate me if you don’t already under it all: win or lose.”_

    That biting tone, that was because it wasn’t just a promise. He fully expected that from the start, said or not.

 

 _“I’m not fool enough now, to ask or wish for the impossibility of breaking my previous vow_.”

 

But he had been wanting to, hadn’t he.

 

“ _Hate me all you want; but-_ “

 

That was what he’d walked in expecting. That was why he didn’t say anything after, why he clammed up. Part of why he was content just leaving it in the past where neither one of them would have to answer questions. Because he knew how Clint would react. Probably knew when he did it. _Before_ , he did it: just waiting for everything to turn inside out, for him to be _just_ like the rest of the people he'd let in close.

 

And Barton tried to put himself in those shoes. The sex, the affection, the connection. The natural way they just fell together, all at a time when he had been abandoned, and used, and written off because of the mistakes he’d made. Angry and alone and still trying even though he probably didn’t really want to after all that went down with his family. Even though he probably would rather have just stood back from some other part of the universe and watched everything burn.

 

Putting together why was easy then. So easy it made him want to cry. Whatever he was trying with the stones, and in Japan yeah: that alone had a little of the memory block making sense on the crazy Thanos end of the stick. But from their side.. From their side, what he’d been doing probably wasn’t a bad thing. Bad _means_ , bad _situation_. But the likely _intent_ ; as screwed an angle as he’d ended up going at it, wouldn’t have been detrimental. Not to Loki, anyway.

 

 _Not_ true, for Clint. There was Nick. Laura. The kids. Every relationship he’d formed since. If they’d known, if SHIELD had found out he would have been loyal to the God of Mischief even without the stone working his head in play..? _Back then?_ Back when the lines he wasn't supposed to cross were harder and Hydra was still firmly inside them? If he’d been watching Loki’s back instead of theirs; where would that have left him, his wife, their children: after, when he _stayed_ loyal?

 

Fury _knew_ . He was the only one who knew, back then. Left with no other option to bring Clint to heel; could he _really_ say his family wouldn’t have been brought out and put on the table between them in those days? And if he couldn’t say that.. Loki _wasn’t_ dumb enough to not see it. Maybe he’d even been _told_ that much. He could see himself worrying about that. He could see the Trickster prying it out of him. And he could definitely see, even in that mess; Loki trying to keep that from happening. Or being really damned tempted to ..do exactly what he'd done.

 

Clint couldn’t have done it. Even with what little he _knew_ , he _couldn’t_ have done it. That was too high a price for him. But Loki _had_. And what then? Clint knew what that meant for _him_. What did that do to Loki? He’d _cared_ , hadn’t he? _Trusted_ him. Given him something stupidly _fragile_ and already battered to take care of, _regardless_ of that promise.

        “ _Hate me all you want; “_

   

                _Yeah, I screwed up. Again._ It took a while to get his fingers in order. And a while longer yet to actually turn the itching want to go out and talk to him into pulling his guts back in and actually _trying_ to: once he’d confirmed he wasn’t in his room or anywhere _else_ inside. It was dark again; floods off, no pad lights. Which probably meant he was out here on the landing zone on his own. Well he thought that, anyway.

 

         Turned out he was wrong about the alone part. He could hear voices.

 

“ But yeah, that’s _my_ super sad love story. Sounds like a bad country song, _doesn’t it?_ “ _So Quill was out here with him._ “ Well, if bad country songs had freaky-nutso purple genocidal father-in laws, reality rending murder rocks, and a whole lot of saving and stealing shit in between as a norm. “

 

    “ Sounds like either Pink Floyd or a future Jimmy Buffet song. Or maybe even the _Eagles_ , depending on the era. “ made Quill laugh like a kid, and Clint pause at the easy way the conversation was rolling. He had expected him to be upset, still. “ _Yeah_ , guess it does.. “ He’d come up from his side of the building, nearer the nose than the cargo ramp they were sitting on.

 

    “ So what about yours? “ made him stop stock still though. “ What really _happened_ with you and Punk-Rock Robin Hood? “

 

    _Cute._ There wasn’t an answer for a while, and he thought maybe; he wouldn’t say. He sure as shit didn’t like the past tense Quill was using. But that voice kicked in, just when he thought he’d step up and cut in. “ I found something I didn’t .. didn’t know I was looking for. Happy accident, _very_ ; at the _wrong_ time: with the right _person?_ I let him see things. Know things, I shouldn’t have. Asked him questions that .. knowing the answers to just made it harder. I knew better, hm? Now, and then. Fifteen hundred years. You would think I would know by now, I’m not allowed to have that. “

            _God, that’s what he took away from this?_ Clint really was an asshole wasn’t he.

 

                   “ Remember when I was telling you about my biological _dad_ a few minutes ago, and you were _totally right_ when you called _bullshit_ on _me?_ I’m ah, gonna give you that line _back_ now, thanks. “

 

A shift, Clint stepped forward, leaving his boots behind to step up and try to see a little more. He wanted to see the face that went with that disenfranchised, half depressed tone. Wanted to know if there was a recovery he could make. “ _Is it?_ Even the parents that-- _correction:_ the father, that claimed me.. Never really wanted me. My brother?  He has regrets..? _Ooh_. “ he saw the sarcastic jazzhand off to one side, and the surprise of the glow of a bud; nope, a cigarette, as he caught the scent on the shifting wind. “ How long did _that_ take to set in, after he set me aside; like I was nothing. Like that whole life we shared and he was _so_ intent on trying to guilt _me_ with, was nothing. Not ten or twenty, or even _fifty_ years. A millennia and a half. Nothing. Not a single doubt for his _dear_ brother. No questions, that weren’t self serving as usual. Not a single piece of real remorse; until he needed me and my knowledge of the doorways between worlds to get after the elves that killed our mother. Then, _maybe_ he was thinking about it. For a _while_. “

 

“ That’s cruel dude. Also.. taking notes on the fact that elves are actually _dicks_. “

            “ Welcome to the realm of _truth_ , as much as neither of us want to remember it that way. _He_ tries not to. _I_ try not to. Being the bad guy or the questionably motivated one is a lot easier than you think, for someone like this though. _Usually_. You still want the normal things. Someone next to you. Someone to give a damn. Go _home_ to. But. “ the cigarette pointed towards the shadow he knew was Loki’s head. “ _Realist._ I know better, and I’ve been taught the same lesson _often_ enough to know it by now. Both fathers. Him. Our ‘ _friends_.’ Sif. Even my mother, _mercy be given her soul_ : at times when it mattered. And _she_ knew. She _knew_ what was owed, and why I couldn’t truly say no. “ with that, he shook his head and handed the cigarette to Quill to finish as the list continued. “ Not that it stopped there, ever. Every lover I’ve ever dared hold; male or female. Same story, different day. _Not_ good enough. Not to _fight_ for. Not to _keep hold_ of. Sometimes not even to _look at_ twice. Especially if they were _that_ kind; the kind that tried after _me_ only because it was an opportunity to get next to _my brother, future King?_ _Mm_ , there were a _lot_ of _those_. Doesn’t keep me from catching a case of my usual habitually chronic case of stupid trying to forget it, and catch hold of something every now and then anyway. Even at the least convenient times. “

 

“ Okay, _okay_. “ Quill leaned down to grab what sounded like a bottle off the asphalt; no, two. “ Let’s back up? _What;_ “ both caps popped, he smelled beer: and settled where he was. He was too far into eavesdropper territory to quit now; and somehow, hearing it said to someone else was almost easier. Harder, too; in other ways. He liked not having to pry himself; but he did _not_ like that Quill was getting such vital, personal thoughts and views out of Loki as easy and straight forward as they were coming, either. “ exactly; huh.. _don’t gimme that face_ . Exactly. Happened. I spilled. Now it’s _your turn._ “

 

“ Fell in love with him. “ _Oh._

        “ Duh. And _then?_ “

 

    “ And _then_ I was further reminded I had a duty and plans I had to carry out. “

                    “ Thanos right? The stones? “

 

                        “ _Mm._ “ was half through the first tip of the bottle. “ The Grandwitches saw it coming. They couldn’t completely stop it. They weren’t _allowed_ , even if they could. If not him, someone else. If not that one then another. Assessed I couldn’t either at first but; when things blew and I was pushed out of Asgard, some of the ones who made and put those singularities away for safekeeping in the first place saw an opportunity to throw a me-sized wrench in things. Slow him and his down and gain some time if nothing else. There were _other_ plans. Hopeful little things for the aftermath. “ a small pause, and he heard a half choked grunt; saw the slight jerk forward to Loki’s posture. “ _What?_ You don’t like it? “

 

            “ Lite.. _really?_ You have to ask that of a man who’s used to drinking _alcoholic bread juice_ in a really big mug? “ That made even Clint smile.

                “ Heh, okay. _Point made._ “

   

“ Not well enough. This is _awful_ . “ but he was drinking it anyway. “ So going to have to introduce you to a _real_ drink, when we go up to Lua. “

 

“ **_Hey_ ** .. I _have_ had a _real_ drink! “ Got him a clearly steady stare between sips. Even Clint could feel the _'uh-huh; by my, standards?'_ hang in the stillness of his profile. “ Once! Totally _not_ of my _own_ volition but I totally _have_. Okay? “ Quill was a little charming, actually. No wonder he was in a decent-ish, suddenly talkative mood after all but ignoring Nick’s attempts at getting him inside for a talk. “ What’s it _like_ up there anyway? “

 

“ Remember the movie, Never Ending Story? “ A nod. “  The Ivory Tower? “ a somewhat delayed but follow-up nod. Clint wasn’t even aware he’d been familiar with it to make the comparison. “ Sort of like that, but including a lot of grey, and some greens and black too for the living space and library.  And a _whole lot_ of metal, and old engines, and newer ones, and ships people forgot existed moored up in the shipyard. The Lair was a fun, compact, home edition I kept from my twenties and early hundreds; but the Mare? _Mm._ " that sound was almost a purr, and now Clint wanted to see the place; if he thought that fondly of it. If he could make that sound, just thinking about it. " That was my first attempt at a _real_ shipyard of my own. No one ever checked on Midgard in more than glances back then, so long as there weren't any external threats. They were left to grow and become whoever they were meant to on their own. So between that and the tomb, no one _ever_ looked up there. Perfect place for me. “ And then a chuckle, raising the bottle. “ We’ll definitely add to that number though. Might have to sort through my cellar stocks anyway. Haven’t been up there in person in about ...two hundred-ish years? Not since the American revolution, I _think_. Some of it’s probably not drinkable.. For mortals. “ a small pause. “ Or even _me_ , actually. “

    “ ….and then, you say shit like _that_ ; and remind me how long I was _supposed_ to live: and how just _wierd_ it would be to _be_ the guy spouting that kind of junk in a thousand years. You should totally call me _Sonny_ when you do that. Maybe find a cane to wave and tell me to get off your ramp. Would fit better. “

 

And cue the jealousy; Stardork had made him laugh well enough to spit some of his beer. Loki was a little loud about it, actually. He saw Nebula look out towards the Stiletto and Benatar from above, Rocket too.

 

“ ‘Course I dunno how well it’d work on me since I _like_ screwing with you. You’re _way_ more fun than your brother. Prettier too. “ _Extreme, jealousy_ ; as his trickster cleared his throat, but didn’t move away. “ How the hell’d they figure _him_ for the crowned golden-boy anyway? You got it _all_ goin’ on, son! “ Made Loki shake his head and Clint cross his arms wondering where this was going, because it was about to give him an eye twitch. Or him have to remove the ammo from his wristbow, cause temptation to shoot the guy was rising. “ Good taste, smart, practical -- _but funny_. Handsome -- _classic_ prince charming looks in fact, by Earth and quite a few _other_ standards; talented, uh.. _Hi._ “ And Loki had even tucked his chin over Peter’s shoulder to look at him.

      “ Hi. “

    “ And.. the seriously disturbing ability at a glance, to make a heavily documented hetrosexual man _question_ his _previously unshaken_ sexual preferences. “

 

And he was laughing again, burying it into Quill’s shoulder while the younger man shook his head into another gulp of beer. “ That part’s seriously scary, by the way. “ said after he’d swallowed. “ That and the _smell_. “

          _Hey now. Back off. That’s mine, junior._

            “ He used to mention that too. _What_ smell? “

                    _Mine, not his._

                        “ It’s like … it’s like somebody made cinnamon and cloves cotton candy, with as little sugar as possible; and mixed in a little fresh wood, fall leaves? Fall carnival! _That’s_ it. Come to think of it, I think the other smell is a lot less like wood and a lot more like fresh popcorn, sans butter. “

 

Okay, he was done with this. He went back to snatch on his boots and started back up the steps “ And that’s a good thing? “

            “ It’s.. frickin’ _tempting_ , is what it is. If you were a girl I’d have carried you off over an _hour_ ago and eaten you up already. Maybe even be on the second or third course by now. “

 

“ Loki, you out here? “ Yeah, he’d had enough.

 

           “ _..shut, up.._ “ half hissed at Quill after a moment, and he realized they were whispering about something as he came around the ramp support. He still couldn’t see well, but he did almost trip over another bunch of bottles. He could smell the alcohol a lot better now. Lemonade too, and something else. So they’d been at it a little while. That explained a few things.

 

“ So how’s the fingers Mikey? “ with a little bite from Quill, and he caught the brief, careful little jab the other man got to his ribs. “ ‘Scuse you? “

                “ Asking if they fixed them up yet after you put your knuckles in your boyfriend’s face. “

            “ Peter.  “ _Oh._ So this was a first-name basis kind of situation already?

 

    “ Sorry.. but _not sorry_ . I’m sticking with you til I know he’s not pulling that again. “ Okay, starting to piss him off a little. “ _Kid_ , this is none of your business. So why don’t you take that idea, and head back to your side of the pad with it. “

 

“ _Somebody_ don’t listen too good. Nebula ain’t in the cuffs any more, and I am _not_ past putting you _in them_ if you swing again. “

                “ You’re tempting me junior. _Get._ I want to talk to him. “

  


And at that Loki was up, sighing and heading for the steps. “ How about, as I am not prepared for this at the moment; I leave the _both_ of you with your testosterone challenge: “ a slight stumble down those short steps; Loki was blinking from the sudden light Quill had flicked on, a hand raised to shield his eyes a little. Clint was adjusting himself but could see him well enough. “ ..I’m going to find some food that doesn’t come in a bag perhaps.. and some water, though gods know why sobering up before I sleep is a _good_ idea. “

 

“ Be careful.. “ came from Quill as Clint found his follow stalled by a firm grip at the back of his vest. “ You had more’n me! “

 

The grip held at the second try, and he looked back; getting a dry sort of smile out of the pirate kid, not a word said until they both heard the door shut behind him. “ I wanna talk to you _first_ , Hawk? “

 

“ You trying to get into the middle of this, is _not_ okay. “

 

    “ _No._ “ the finger even a foot from his face was not helping. “ You punching the guy, is _not_ okay. Pushing his buttons in all the wrong places, _not_ okay. “ Clint opened his mouth and shook the kid off. _Okay, not a kid._ It took more than he expected to get loose. He wasn’t built badly, which made Barton that much more conscious of the flirting that had been going on. Guy was scruffy, but good looking; and snappy. A little like he had been a decade ago. “ _Nuh-uh_ , you don’t get to glare at _me_ like that. _Not passing_ , cause pulling the mood I finally got him _out_ of, right back over his head? Also, _not_ okay. “

 

    “ Yeah cause, that’s your _job_ now? “ _You’re edging in on him like a hopped up high school football player, Clint. Stop._ “ Looking after _my_ boy? “

        “ _That_ what he is? Cause you _sure as shit_ weren’t acting like it for the last _three frickin hours_. “

    “ Not your _business_. “

                “ You made it _everybody’s_ business; “ was a much more aggressive edge back, almost brow to brow “ when you came out _swinging_ , and tugged one of _mine_ in on it to boot to make him _bleed_ ; on purpose or _not_. You can’t forgive him? The rest of the planetsiders _okay_ and _online_ with that? That’s just _fine_ . **_I’ll_ ** take him in, and I ain’t _alone_ on this crew when it comes to _that_ . “ That was a slap in the face, but Quill didn’t stop there. “ Nebula’s the _only_ one what doesn’t like or respect him already, and even _if_ that lasts; no way in _hell_ is one of _seven_ \-- _eight_ , when we pick up the other one-- getting majority vote. Quick reminder; his bro _probably_ ain’t gonna give a red light _either_ as much as he’s missed him. So.. you _go ahead_ , and you _turn around_ ; and you go _after_ him _all you want_ . But don’t you think _for a second_ he doesn’t have anyone at his back any more. And don’t you dare think he’s got nowhere to go _either_. " There was that finger again; off to the side but there and tempting him to snatch and snap it. He refrained. " I will _shoot_ you, if I find out you swung at him again after all this ‘ _he’s mine_ ’ posturing _bullshit_. No one has to _know_ ,  _brother_. And I won’t have to worry about it _at all_ then. Cause where I am not okay with orphaning your kids? I _will_ put you in a wheelchair if you do, to keep it from happening again. _Good_ guy; he does _not_ deserve your ass-hattery. “

 

    Light out, Quill stormed off back to his ship and closed her up behind him. The music started a few seconds later; blasting loud enough inside he could almost hear the lyrics.

 

Clint was left standing there for a moment as everything really registered, and cursed at himself before he started for the door Loki had gone in at a half jog, already checking the windows for where he’d gone. He wasn’t in the kitchen, so he might have gone to his room first. Barton actually ended up taking the stairs up on the other side two at a time; coming out on one his own side of the walkway just in time to catch Loki coming back out.

  


“ Hey. “ was a lot more careful than it had been; recognizing he needed to -- well actually there were more than a few things he needed to do. Loki seemed to still not be in the mood to talk though; and was trying to avoid him by talking the first available left before the overpass. He didn’t think he was going to get him to stop unless he pulled out the most important part first. “ _I need you. _ “ did stop him; made him unsure enough of what he’d heard to stop his escape just before he could get through that intersection. “ You _heard_ me right. “ was said firmly enough as he closed the distance to shake him out of that shock, a bit. But Clint didn’t let him try to fold on it and backtrack like the thought he might. “ And I owe you an apology. A big one. I .. the way you affect me scares me sometimes. More so because .. I can’t always tell where half of it’s coming from, with this hole in my head. “

            “ A hole that’s my fault. You have the right to be angry. Even hate me for it. “

   

“ Fair. But I don’t; and hitting you, even if it’s _just me_ I’m hurting.. That’s _out_ of line. _Way out of line._ I was upset .. am still a _little_ upset about it. But you could have lied. Told me another story; and you didn’t. “ he couldn’t help but reach for him, pulling in close enough to briefly touch their noses at one side. His hand hurt for it, but that was nothing compared to the shit feeling he’d been sporting since he’d made that mistake. Voice low; he wanted him to know, for sure; how much he regretted that. He didn’t care who heard or saw, let them.“ _I didn’t just disappoint you, when I did that; or anyone else. That kind of thing.. I shouldn’t have. I’m not my father. And I don’t ever want to be. If it ever looks, like I’m gonna try something like that again; don’t just stand there and let me. Punch my stupid ass back; cause I’ll deserve it. _ “

 

       “ You know I can’t. “

               “ _I’m telling you, you can; and you should. Don’t sass me on this, okay? I mean it. Hitting you was like stabbing myself. And it wasn’t fair either, taking the shot when I know you have that mentality as it is._ “

 

    Finally, he felt him give in a little; the relaxing breath out: the way he leaned his brow band-aid and all into Clint’s. And the little grip of one handful of fingers at the side of his vest. “ ..I should have told you; _planned_ to tell you, before this or something else happened. “ made him let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding himself. He caught a kiss then, biting lightly at Loki’s lower lip when he tried to pull away for breath. _Fall carnival._ Quill had gotten that right. But this close, he could smell something Quill had missed; that slight undertone of dried pine. The lingering smell of Lilacs on his skin from the batches they’d brought in a few days ago; and were still in both their rooms.

 

         “ So tell me. Don’t hide it from me.. don’t _overthink_ it: like we’ve _both_ probably been doing. Just _tell_ me. You didn’t do this to me for yourself, _right?_ “ Clint started to work them back the way he had come; almost like a slow dance: one foot leading the other. Loki fell into it easily, letting him lead the sway towards his room, the table and food; his bed.

 

    “ I.. a _little_. But, _no_. “

              “ Because of the family; Fury, SHIELD? “ brought those blue eyes up from the stare at his chest. That was a yes, and he knew Clint knew it. “ Is _this_ why you pretended the Laufeyson I met in the wood, was _someone else_ too? “ a small nod, they were almost halfway across. “ _Safety net, huh._ “ didn’t need a response. He got it. Aside from Thanos’ camp, if that bunch really even knew that form at all: Clint was as far as he knew, was the only one who had seen him, bare of the illusion Odin and Frigga had put on him over here. Aside from the very personal backstory .. he could have _tried_ to drop it entirely. Left Loki behind, and just been Laufeyson in the aftermath. Except, he had put this much together: Clint _definitely_ had been the one to screw that up. “ And then I found out you were the same person, and screwed _that_ up too. “

 

    Because Loki hadn’t expected this any more than he would have. But he’d said it, hadn’t he. To Quill, but he'd said it. He’d wanted this, regardless. “ You’d been trying to find a way to break that promise, somewhere along the line, and I revealed your out. _Hey_. “ he caught the downturn to his face with a smaller kiss. Not more chaste, per say. More promising as he drew him in closer below, hip to hip. “ We’re here, _now_. And I don’t want to fight any more than we need to. I don’t want you thinking I’ll damn you, for whatever else _happened_ , or whatever _else_ hasn’t been said yet. I might get a little mad; maybe a lot mad, _but Lau._ “ Clint made sure he met his eyes when he used that pet name. “ I decided a while ago none of that really matters, any more. I just want it back. _All of it._ Good _and_ bad, so it’s not knocking at the present like it has been. So it’s _not_ making me wonder and ache after what I’m _missing._ “

 

He had his eyes steady, now; a little unsure but far less so than they had been when he’d started. He was listening, intently; and his hands had found resting places high at his hip and half around the small of his back like a dance partner that hadn’t any hand to take. He didn’t say it, but Clint instinctively knew he was waiting, watching, listening for more.. For a tell this might be a game that should be played more cautiously. He didn’t want cautious. “ I told Fury, and I’m telling you now. I don’t think any of that, or whatever upset some of it might cause is going to change me having your back, _okay?_ I know it feels like it was yesterday, sometimes. “

 

He was ready to dive in, head first. Consequences be damned; because all these leftover doubts and oversights were killing him trying to pretend he wasn’t ready to hop in and take the passenger seat, or the wheel, or whatever. He just wanted in the same damn car. _“ Too much shit left unfinished, between us and probably elsewhere. I get that better than anyone. But it wasn’t yesterday._ “  To take the opportunity before Loki left him in the dust again wishing he’d jumped in sooner. So he said it. “ _Twelve years have gone by. Twelve. Can we just.. try to get past this, get it over with; so we can claim whatever future we’ve got.. before, another decade rolls out? _ “ One more kiss, close to the door, short but plain on the needy end; his voice quiet, and breathy, and still warm of breath when it brushed over his trickster’s mouth. “ _I won’t live as long as you will, you know. I don’t want to waste any more of what I’ve got, dancing around like this any more than we have to._ “

 

    That was enough, apparently. One nuzzle and Loki took the initiative this time, pushing below to get his feet moving faster: and pulling up higher to yank his face into those last breaths of space. He remembered the door closing. The sound of his zippers along the road to the bed. The fact they didn’t get there when Clint lost his patience for the buttons keeping Loki’s pants on; pinning him against the wall with his hips and teeth as that vee neck was pawed up and off. The rub, the huff of hot breath, catching sight of a few strung out lengths of black waves against  white walls when he moaned and bared his neck; and Clint caught the hallowed little space between his adam’s apple and the line of collarbone. The hiss of breath, dig of short nails and ripping of seams when he gave up on the buttons and just forced his way to what he wanted; not even feeling the fingers any more by comparison to the need.

 

    He could smell the alcohol still, right at home mixed in with that Fall Carnival. There was something else, something Quill wouldn’t know; he smelled like that, but there was more when it came to the taste. Salted caramel, a light tang that Barton associated with fresh candied apples. Working between his thighs he could feel the rub of denim still hanging from the other ankle along his own backside and didn’t care. It was just a secondary thrill, compared to the press of warm flesh and grip of otherwise soft fingers once his godling got Clint's own down his thighs well enough to get his greedy, nimble hands on more bare skin.

 

    There wasn’t any ceremony, or delay. There wasn’t any pausing to find anything to ease the first thrust in, and that had its pleasures too. Boatloads of them as Clint lifted and pulled and dug in deep, full-friction; and half sighed at the heat and near whimpering acceptance, enjoying the clawing at his back and buttocks even before he started pumping. He wasn’t asking him to stop. There wasn’t an ounce of no, or slow down as he drove and squashed him shoulders first into the wall. It was all arch and leg wrap and grabbing for more. Trying to match the rhythm and catching it in shuddering, growling, groaning bumps and needy undulations to dig him deeper. He said it, again and again with his name; quietly, pleading, and demanding before Clint came.

 

And said it again when he just snatched him up against him and gave up on the bed when he half tripped over the table to wrestle with him at one side of it until they were flipped and his pants and boots both ended up gone and forgotten; and Loki was hunched over him growling with the rolling plunges that started the next round, which Barton was happy to buck right up and into. Not a single no. But there was a whole lot of  “ _Yes_.. “ between the two of them.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

##  **-][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-**

-HEY YA!-

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\LAURA BARTON///. **

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\.

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\.

.///MISSOURI, BARTON FARM: PLANETARY YEAR 2015 : 1PM US-CST\\\\\\\\.

  
  
  


    Leftovers were away, and the dishes were almost done; when Clint and Cooper rolled back up in the pickup. Cooper made a beeline out of the truck and straight for the door with a plastic bag of goodies, and Laura let their daughter excuse herself to greet him at it; after the mandatory check on the baby. A quick-dry of one hand and she reached for the remote to shut off the TV over her shoulder, watching as Clint opened up the back end stacked as it was with what was going to be the last batch of tiles for the sunroom he’d started before they’d left for Sokovia. She’d known that wouldn’t be the end of it as ‘ _promised_ ’ of course, and she smiled watching and wondering what project was next.

 

His father’s memory was in every corner of the place. Under every shrub and hiding out behind every other tree. In the field on the path between the fence, the rocks  and the looser soil that hadn’t seen a plow in a couple of years since that sickness had taken half the wheat season before last, but it still remembered the shape and waited for the turn of bigger equipment they’d left aside or sold to the neighbors a mile or more away. Still, when he went to re-adjust the angle of the small trailer waiting for the load; and took a turn to fetch some rope and a dolly and just .. stopped, in the door: it bothered her a little.

 

Because that wasn’t his father he was looking at when he stopped there, and looked up; to the left, where he’d kept saying he wanted to build that loft. He’d been in and out of the little shed-barn for years since they’d been married, and since long before that project had been brought up after New York, dropped again and picked up, dropped again and -- _whatever he saw?_ This wasn’t like Harold’s memory at all. When Clint hit _those_ lows he had to move. Like he had to _do_ something. Like that wall _had to go_ because it could remember as easily as he could what it had seen. The beatings and the beratings. The blame and the anger of just; not being able to accept the life he had, they had in this house, whether it was better than what most others got or not. The wake when his old man had literally driven himself to death. And taken Clint’s mom with him into the side of that tree.

 

Laura understood that. And she very much understood that the other reasons. That for _him_ their kids needed a clean; _happier_ home growing up: that was the other half of that drive to rip off railings to his momma’s lemonade-sipping bit of the porch and pull up the sun room floor where he’d had to watch her try not to get up too fast after a hit for fear Harold would knock her right back down face first. Where he himself had to try and tear through the fact he’d probably been there more than a few times; before one drunken car crash had ended those early chapters in his life.

 

But _this_ ; this odd stillness where his drive, intentions and motions all _stalled out_ , just _staring_ when he opened that door: this scared her a little. She knew his eyes were working over the rail up above. _Past_ it. The mostly mess of dust and boxes and old equipment they’d sorted through too many times and never put anywhere else. The assortment of foreign screens and tables and trinkets he’d brought back or put together as intended part of the furniture laid off to one side, still growing in number little piece by little piece: and still sitting there, waiting for the day he emptied it out and started going at it earnestly. Still so out of place even in storage by comparison to everything else anywhere else in their home; antiques and moderns stretching from elegant European to Pacific flavors that: she truly wondered about the one they were meant to surround and reflect. Those days leading up to New York had left some part of him _stuck_ and _clinging_ , and unable to let go.

 

Three years after he’d come home in the in between, a break in the cleanup and rescue and recovery after; back when everything was still settling from the devastation, she’d woke in the middle of the night to find him out there, flood lights locked on the space while he had started sorting .. three years later and they were _still waiting_ after a day that Laura was starting to think wasn’t coming. They’d talked about it. Not that there was much left over of his memories to talk about. He didn’t talk about the dreams so much anymore either. But she knew they were still coming. Still _there_. Still pulling him down in an elevator with one dark haired devil she wished she could punch, and pulling him up again to ground level in the arms of another she wished she could hug to bits and welcome home if either were real. And she wished, _really wished_ they’d stop; or something would _give_. That that someone would come along, and fill the hole left behind back up again.

 

Because whenever her husband stopped _there_ , she could feel it more than see it. Whatever caught hold of and stopped him solid in that doorway wasn’t something he wanted to get _rid_ of, something he was leaving _behind_ , like his memories of Harold. It _wasn’t_ something he wanted to tear up, or strip down and polish because it felt _dirty_. It was because something, someone was _missing_ from up there. Something he was reaching for he couldn’t quite touch. Something that had already been stripped away, and he wanted _back_ enough for it to _haunt_ him. Haunt _them_ , ever so quietly.

 

Because even if Clint couldn’t see it yet, wasn’t ready to? Laura could tell _now_ , he’d found his place with his team that week well and long before she’d _thought_ to say to be sure; and he’d lost some things: but he’d found something else too. That _one piece_ , that one slivering _gap_ she’d been trying to get him to settle in with; he’d found the little bit missing that _filled_ it. And then _lost it_ when his memories of that time went. Lost something that _important_ , and now there was no unseeing the _empty jagged space_ left in its place. Some one, that should have been right there for lunch, or coming out that door to help him with the tile. Some one, that should have been there to arrange all that furniture and help him lay out the renovations to his taste. Some one, whose presence he sometimes looked for, _just like that_ : as if staring and _searching for him_ in the gaps where he belonged long enough might summon him home.

 

What she wouldn’t give to catch hold of that Loki guy and have the opportunity to throttle any answers he might have about this out of him. See if he would recognize the description. Know with the certainty of returned fact at least, that her family was _missing_ a member. A _name_. An _idea_ where he might be. _Anything._ Because Laura wasn’t quite so gullible as to think those dreams were just dreams; even if _Clint_ wasn’t ready not to be. His head and heart hung on too firmly for that.

 

Maybe they’d see some cliche’d guy in a hoodie and gloves come strolling up the drive; or working his way across the field out of the trees. Sometimes she could see moments like this, the one right in front of her; turning into something else. A fist punching his shoulder and making him jump to knock him out of the daze, and the other coming for his hair to push his head down out of the clouds. That second pair of hands snatching the dolly and Clint smiling, smacking him with the lead rope before he would get a few fast steps ahead enough to be out of its reach for a bit. Her knocking on the window and getting their attention, and getting a couple of charming and earnest grins, instead of a half assed smile and attempt at trying to make her think he wasn’t wanting to go up there again. New lights, new finish on the shed turned second home. Newer doors. And she could almost see _him_ , the way he’d been described those first few times.

                      

“ _Bright eyes, dark skin --dark blue I think-- except the patches. I thought they were tattoos at first. If tattoos could glow in the night like .. like blue fireflies. Just like his eyes in the dark. I know, I know.. Sounds weird, huh? But it’s .. not, on him. Not in the dream. He was beautiful babe, and his smile..? You would love it if I could show you. He made me laugh. A lot, I think. Not always the kind that made it out of my mouth, but.. Always, always happy. I always feel like I want more before I wake up. Like I could have packed him up and brought him home and sealed the deal on having one to keep and be ours, and not send home like the rest never to be seen again outside of a casually awkward passing when the weekend’s over._ “

 

She could remember those waking conversations all too easily. But it wasn’t just the words, it was the way his face changed when he talked about it, how fast he got _caught up_ and _excited_ just mentioning him. Like he'd been sharing the best treasure ever with her and couldn't contain it. That dream haunted him in more than one way. His brain was taunting him. She’d tried briefly, to suggest going to someone else about them, who specialized in those kinds of things. A psychiatrist. A hypnotist. Nat, even. But, unlike his father and a little more worrying? The answer to that was almost _always_ no; and the request for her not to say anything had been less _that_ and more demand. The one time she’d gotten him to think about it, was the last time she’d found him in that rickety would be loft; going through things for the umpteenth time. He hadn’t lied about not following through. He’d just denied the need to do it at all; and made a visible, too obvious to her effort to avoid the actual space behind that rail as much as possible afterward.

 

Still, _whenever_ he went out; whenever he was working and came back; he came back with another trinket or painting or piece of furniture to set by the tables or in those boxes: collecting parts for a life, a part of _theirs_ ; that wasn’t present. Now, years of that later, Laura had realized he was _waiting_ for something. She just didn’t know _exactly_ what. Or _when_ it would make a landing from that free-float it was stuck in if ever, and find its way back to the place that was waiting for it. For _him_. And she guessed that Clint didn’t either. Even if he _had_ realized all this by now. She didn’t think he _had_. And she didn’t think pointing the gap out before it was time, was going to help make it smaller.

  


Laura reached, and hesitated knocking on the window as the kids settled into the couch with their treats and flipped on the TV to change the station from the news she’d been listening to; almost all of it was about Sokovia. The rescues and cleanup. The politics. The rising anger, _frustration_ and calls for _accountability_. Home wasn’t the only place recovering, trying to patch up the walls and floors, the beds and chairs where pieces and _people_ were _missing_ , or just _gone_.

 

As usual, he didn’t react right away. She saw the breath in and felt the temptation to re-stick himself in that stare and the thoughts that went with it, and knocked again; getting that sightless look over Clint’s shoulder at first before he offered her the _I’m fine_ smile and snatched the dolly handle to move on after the communication he didn’t want any help was passed with their usual hand raise from his end.

 

They were getting by. Chugging along, happy enough but still waiting. Waiting for the whistle. Waiting for the train to slow down and signal the last half mile. Waiting for that someone else to step on, so they could keep moving forward. And Laura hoped it happened soon. She needed the extra hand and heart; someone for him to lean into. Someone to take hold of him if her doctors were right. Because as strong as she knew he was, and as strong as their kids were; she wasn’t sure he could hold the weight alone as was if they _were,_ and this mess inside her wasn't something they could fix.

 

_Please.. please, let him come home if he’s real, Lord._

 

_And please.. please, let this be wrong if he isn’t._

 

_Don’t leave him alone in here._

_._

_And if it has to happen, don’t let it be for long.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter (etc) notes:  
>  Age of Ultron was one of my favorites out of the Avengers set of MCU films; in large part because of how well Clint and Laura, and their relationship was captured. That film in particular gave Renner's character so much depth, and for me; really grounded it impeccably with the level of humanity their characters brought to what was otherwise a fantastical film. That said, in my opinion: it should be really hard to write any kind of story with Clint in it as a focus, without touching Laura as a character. That particular bonus piece, was actually the first thing to fly off my keyboard; even before chapter one was started as a draft: and was the basis for how the outline flowed from there: as well as what very personal tone I wanted to impart, and hopefully succeeded in starting that first chapter with.


	5. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki make a side trip home; and confront some of the ghosts haunting the Barton Farm with the help and in the presence of Thor, Ana, and the kids. And maybe some more Disney movies.
> 
> And perfectly planned timing; Loki's been preparing a few bombs and challenges on the way out to wake up the remainder of their immediate world. Trouble is coming. And as Stephen Strange is about to find out; a good deal of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/22/2019 -- Bonus Chapter added.
> 
> This one jumps around a little, time wise.

BOOK ONE - DREAMS

# Chapter 5 - Crashing

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\LOKI////. **

 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///ETA MISSOURI, BARTON FARM - 10 MINUTES: THE NEXT DAY, 12:19 PM US CST\\\\\\\\. 

 

    Loki could tell looking back to the table making his way to the Stiletto’s pilot seat that some of what was on his mind was also on Thor’s. That neither of them had done anything like this in an age; but the idea and memory of the last time was still fresh in both of their minds. He’d shown them how to extend the table somewhere over Pennsylvania, and they were mostly happy to occupy themselves with a magnetic game of Monopoly. The kids were winning the second game too of course; he, Thor and Ana were learning. But that was part of what was making it fun Their sister sat next to Thor for a change, an arm looped in his almost permanently for the last half an hour; and Nathaniel next to her, with Cooper and Lila on his side.

 

         A family trip. The way home.

 

    It nicked at Loki a _little_ , that Thor had been to the homestead before; even briefly. But it cut him _deep_ , feeling the lateness of this direction, and the eagerness he was trying to keep in regardless just getting there. They had passed St. Louis what felt to him like hours ago; though he’d been making more frequent trips to the front as early as Pittsburg passing them on the right. “ Your turn is coming up. “ had Clint glancing up to him over his left shoulder, and Loki could tell; he wasn’t the only one on pins and needles. Maybe a slightly different set, but the main parts were still there, even if he didn’t remember all of them in detail.

 

    “ If they get around to me before we land, roll it out for me? “

        “ We’re close? “

            “ A little under ten minutes, yeah. We’ll be able to see the house soon. “

 

    That made him catch the seat next to him and sit down, instead. He couldn’t go back to the table now that he knew that. “ Has it changed much? “ he felt his brother’s glance without looking; as well as Cooper and Lila’s. Explaining who he was and why their dad wanted to take him home had taken a lot less time than he’d expected. They’d glossed over Clint’s memory loss, in part because he hadn’t been able to bring himself to retell exactly how and when that had happened; and explained he’d tried to pull those memories back, and laughably but expectedly failed. He had more experience taking them away, and twisting that kind of thing than restoring them; after all. It wasn’t a practice he had much success in, in the few instances he had attempted it anyway: that had been a big part of why doing it in the first place had and still felt like it might be a hopeless thing. But they were trying. And Cooper understood, while Lila seemed to grasp at least that this was something they needed. Maybe not just him and Clint; but everyone currently on their way to the rural landing just a few minutes out.

 

    “ Very green. ” was the most obvious, approving observation as they slipped in closer. Lower. Clint wasn’t using the Stiletto’s full speed any more to get there of course, and he was glad for it. It let him take in what was in between. A whole lot of open field and old, territorial wood in the untilled, unpaved, unmarked spaces. Hills that rolled up carpeted with grass like green velvet smattered with trees and patches of mixed late spring colors hung in front of a fan for those that hadn’t been turned yet; houses and barns and long furrowed lines sprouted with the new-looking growths in the fields where the earth had been organized. A tractor or two in motion. More that were waiting for their owners to come back from their mid-day meals with their families and hands to start the work again. Cows, sheep. He was pretty sure they’d just passed over a small herd of deer grazing on the edge of one spotting of wood. It reminded him of how the approach to the Lair of Knives had felt, before Makrir’s old goat farm and vineyard had gone up with the rest.

 

Even up there, he could almost smell the wheatgrass. That smell that came with the first foot-tall shoots of corn. The low sweets and subtle florals of alfalfa. Fertilizer. Last season’s hay and straw. Spent diesel fuel. He remembered standing on the edge of that farm in China, covered just under the low hang of the trees.

 

“ We talked about it that much, _huh?_ “ Brought him out of that daze, and made him shift to pull a knee over the armrest to partially face his first true Accomplice rather than wholly forward in his seat. He was still watching the view, though this gave him a better view of his lover as well. Letting Clint be the one to pilot the Stiletto had felt right, even without the facts he knew where it was and had made this approach, the incoming landing, dozens if not hundreds of times. Loki himself was half nerves, any way.

 

“ More than often enough. “ was just the start of a flood of words, he realized; even as the rest of the water followed over the chip in the top of the dam behind it. “ It started with Laura. You didn’t wear your ring, had left it behind; but I’ve been used to noticing even little things like that since I was young. I felt the indention and saw the mark between your fingers. The shortened cut of the callus on that finger. “ He smiled a little more when Clint lifted that handful and ran his thumb over said callus at the base of his ring finger; comparing it to the rest. The cut of one of his favorite linens pulled tight across Clint's chest with the motion; a smaller smile on his features in appreciation for the lines of the man wearing it. Clint had snatched the gui-like sleeveless top from his things earlier and traded it out for one of his muscle shirts and while it fit much more snugly on his lover, Loki definitely enjoyed not only _how_ it fit and accentuated his mate's more muscled frame. Clint caught him looking and gave him a briefly curious upward hitch of brow as he continued; his smile working a little higher while he kept his ogling to himself, for now.  “ I saw the habits of having more than yourself as company; easily, naturally cooking for more than necessary when it was your claimed turn at our little mess helm, while most of the others struggled with making portion enough. The way you almost hopped from door to door, divider to divider first thing to make certain people were actually moving and not attempting to steal another hour and end up regretting it. “

 

“ I was agitated and in need of a distraction after a particularly harsh reminder from what was passing for home base, so I asked about her. It put you off at first and there wasn’t an answer right away. You left the room, and it took you a few hours. I think you answered more for the realization of that need, and the curiosity for how directly --if privately-- I’d asked. We argued a little more about your role and how unnecessary that kind of knowledge was to it; agreed to disagree about that at least: and made an open deal. Not that I hadn’t already been following through with it, before it was put into words. You would answer those kinds of questions, if I would. You looked surprised when I told you about some of the hidey holes I had here, as a sort of proof. The falls where mother, rather than father caught me the first time after I’d convinced Heimdall to let me slide in post usual, frustrating argument with Bor’s son: and .. “ he couldn’t help but smile broadly. “ ..and after, showed me the nearest doorway here; and the easiest way to conceal myself so I wouldn’t be caught at visiting again if I needed it. “ Adjusting himself in the comfort of his seat, watching the wind kick at the short grass not nearly so far below them as the landscapes prior; he hummed, remembering that first conversation very clearly.

 

“ You told me about her then. Not details at first. Just little things. Where and how you met. And _met_ .. “ he smile softened, and it was easy to see he was taking Clint with him to some extent; listening to the stories replaying in his head, by his expression. “ ..and then met _again_. “

 

They said the next line completely in synch. “ Third time, _was_ the charm. “ which made Loki laugh, and Clint’s smile broaden enough his dimples showed. And then slowly eased a little away as his eyes fixed on something; drawing Loki’s eyes forward. He was aware of the quiet that had filtered in behind them as he’d gone on. “ There we are. “ Was the broadening peak of the two and a half story he expected. And he was brought back to China again, just like that.

 

“ We were on our way across China when you described it to me the first time. “ he couldn’t help but stand, hand caught on the grip above made just for this purpose focused on the view they were closing in on. “ We had stopped for fuel, and some sleep, though as usual neither of us were having any of it. There was a farm down the range. Sheep and, a few rice paddies closer to the house. Mostly wheat fields, backed up to the edge of the wood. You headed down and I followed a little after. The others were used to that by then and had stopped fussing over me like a bunch of over-protective hens. I lost you briefly in the woods, and found you again standing on the outer edge of the fence line, just breathing. I didn’t get half of the scents. I didn’t appreciate it quite as much. But watching you I caught myself wanting to. It took me a little while to ask; but the satisfaction, the quiet wasn’t really in the explanation itself. “

 

They passed it, an even slower circle by comparison; everything he knew and had seen in his mind was there, like it had just been waiting. “ It was in listening to the happy but hungry homesick timber of your voice when you explained what I was missing. The scents I didn’t know and the ones I did. Why the barn light was on and the door cracked open. What you saw, half a continent and an ocean away when you took them in. It was in understanding, how a little piece of a valley in China and a little dip between the hills in Missouri were connected; that shifted my perceptions of those smells and sights, so swiftly and so appreciatively that I couldn’t forget the feeling; or a single word of it if I tried. “

 

“ The early senses of the rain that was coming in the morning. The way the green wheat tipped towards and whispered about it with every little turn and sigh of wind like the return of an eagerly awaited lost child. The reach of the trees and readiness of the soil, and all the things on and under it getting ready to bring it home. You wondered if she and Cooper had managed to sort the last of the fall seed you hadn’t touched yet. Whether that damn field -- “ he motioned at it, knowing by now exactly which it was; as they started that vertical descent. “ --was shaping up, or still turning black and grey at the edges on one side of the hill with that rot seeping in. Worried whether they’d have to burn or spray any of it to keep it from spreading further, without you. Whether Crasby would be good enough to let his kids help her, or be a jackass about it like he’d been the months after the argument the previous fall, if we weren’t back by next week. “

 

“ I knew then? “ made Loki smile a little more as he hinged on that ‘we’, and shake his head. “ Suspected, I think. I was afraid to pry and find out, really. But the offer to visit at least had been extended, more than a few times. Dinner. A weekend at the lake, since water-skiing was one of those things princes didn’t do. Ripping up and re-working the shed into a guest loft and workshop, which in later days as the idea developed; implied and then was demanded outright to be less for other guests and more just mine. “

 

A small sound of surprise escaped from his lover, and he looked; to find his brow knit but his mouth smiling. He didn’t know what to make of that at just that moment. But he could guess, a little; and let it aside for later. “ I had the impression at the end of that conversation, you wanted to ask me about Laufeyson. It was the quiet, the change of focus when I told you about the vineyard and the woods I used to visit sometimes, on my way to Bol Til Saxl; through the trees and over the bluffs, down the riverway. The place I sometimes went _just_ because it was close and the company was easy and distant: some of the best days at home were spent there. A place where I didn’t want or have to even find the energy to be the level of anything but idle Asgard proper demanded of my presence. I didn’t want to touch it though; and was a little grateful you couldn’t get a solid grip on the idea I was him, at the time: or that he was me. I was happy like that. Being able to have my best friend in these hands; and someone who was that, and that much more precious in the other pair. “

 

That last part wasn’t something Loki had said or mentioned yet in any other company. Or brought to full term out of the pregnancy of their expectant conversations to date. The duality of their relationship. The stolen sweetness and factuality of the deception. And he both realized and accepted that and what came with it at the same moment he felt the questioning, needle-point pressure of his brother’s look at the back of his neck and what of his face he could probably see. The static extra pressure of Clint’s elder children, while the youngest and Ana clinkered and tittered contentedly about their turns at the board. It wasn’t that either of them hadn’t heard, it was that Nathaniel was still the kind of innocent child that the conversation was something he’d only be able to look back on and understand fully later; and Ana could only take what she knew. Which was all of him, and how he remembered this; how he kept it, and how tenuous, fragile and maybe even pretty a thing it was for him to share the pieces of his quieter treasures with anyone else.

 

Looking back as he moved to lower the ramp again, the expression on Thor’s face made him squirm a little. Not because he was judging Loki, but because he could see it in his face; Thor was taking that honest moment to heart as he should be for once: reassessing and judging his own perceptions of who he thought Loki was as his brother, and finding he had been coming up short. It was the dawning of truth behind what he had wanted, personally.. his brother being able to see him clearly in those moments; that made Loki squirm a little. Because he understood. He had a better idea of what kind of man Thor was; than Thor truly had ever had of who Loki was. And answering those questions, so easy, so natural; had given his brother a glimpse of the him he had never tried to see. Parts he wasn’t entirely sure yet weren’t too late for that viewing to be entirely welcome. He knew what thoughts were running through his head. What questions.

 

What more than a throne? What more than to be his equal? What more than recognition as a prince? What more than vengeance when it was had? What more than the angry child? Than the oft times unexpected and unneeded son of two kings? His brother had always taken what was offered at face value, and known but rarely considered how much more than that he was. How much more he wanted. Just _how far_ he thought, and tried to forge ahead.

 

He knew without the look he was getting now and long before it; it had never occurred to Thor that there were plans, past what had happened and what he thought he knew. Past even what _hadn’t_ happened. A half a dozen doorways closed, when he’d put his fingers to Clint’s crown. And the rest shut locked when Thor himself had put the manacles in place, the gag to follow; and taken him to a dungeon so far away from his heart’s new home he wouldn’t be able to see it for the first time, until today. Not without threatening it. Not without putting whatever shreds were left of the claim he had here in danger, and prolonging the separation; wasting whatever small time they had left in the entanglements that would have tried to keep him from even the smallest possibility of doing just that.

 

There was another memory that came unbidden with that. The skiff. The stone in their possession. The woman who housed it, and the bite of reminder she represented; the proof this world and another of its inhabitants had gotten almost as thoroughly under his brothers’ skin and into his vitals as Clint had gotten into Loki’s. The barb, the unfair irony had stuck him hard enough to lash and claw at it.

 

_“ Say goodbye. “_

_“ Not this day. “_

 

The sound of the skiff blowing through the dark ruin of a wasteland another world away was replaced by the engine backwash coming to a smoothly jilted halt beneath them, the sound of the ramp lowering to meet the ground. And he didn’t have to wonder who the words were for any more than he had then. Where the venom was. Not the brother who had been in front of him, so much as himself.

 

 _“ This day, the next. A hundred years? It’s nothing. It’s a **heartbeat**. You’ll _ _**never** _ _be ready. The only woman whose love you’ve prized; will be snatched from you.“_

 

_Like he’s been taken from me. Like Laura, and the children, and what might have happened after instead. If there is a true Valhalla, surely at least a few of those at the table could spare a laugh for this._

 

_“ And does that satisfy you? “_

_No. Never. “ Satisfaction’s not in my nature. “_

_“ Surrender’s not in mine. “_

_Give it time._

 

The double edged mocking lift of a rueful smile he’d had then wasn’t there now. The expectant, jabbing growl and prod _“ Ah, “_ and fast inevitable follow. The easy reminder. _“ the son of_ ** _Odin!_** _“_

 

He was one foot in that blackened past and one foot in the shaded grass when he stepped from the Stiletto, listening; hearing birds and the shuffle of leaves and the fall of the sun near enough to noon for there to be little shade to compare the two places.

 

 _“_ **_No_ ** _, not_ **_just_ ** _of of Odin! You think you alone will’ve loved mother? You had her tricks, but_ **_I_ ** _had her trust. “_

He remembered the edge of rage his brother had brushed with that. He remembered how laughable it was when he knew so little, and so clearly wanted to remember even less.   _“ Trust? Was_ _that_ _her last expression?_ **_Trust_ ** **_?!_ ** _When you let her_ **_die?!_ ** _“_

 _“ What help were_ **_you_ ** _, in your_ **_cell?!_ ** _“_

_“ Who_ **_put_ ** _me there?_ “ away from that. Away from so much more. Under one home, locked in the basement where he needn’t be thought of by any other unless it was convenient or to spit in his general direction: and so far away from the other home he wanted ever so much more it was wounding just to think on. _“_ **_Who_ ** **_put_ ** **_me there!_ ** _“_

 

 _“ You know_ **_damned_ ** _well! “_ the scuffle, the push, the wish he had his hands loose, and his seals too to push back properly, and more. The raise of his brother’s fist, held but itching and jerking in inches, clenched tight and white knuckled with the want to connect. He’d found himself almost wanting it. _“ You know damned well,_ **_who!_ ** _“_ Then the give, the fall in his brother’s face when for a moment, he caught it. When for just an instance he saw not just what they had come to or what their mother would say of it; but maybe a piece of his own responsibility in not letting him out of that cell sooner. Not allowing him even the smallest of second chances until she and so many more were already dead. The slow leave off, the steps back; away from his own raised fist, the idea of putting it into the face of a man bound. Brother or not.   _“ She wouldn’t want us to fight. “_

 

And maybe, he’d seen something else too; and brushed it aside with so much else; Including that. Using that, as an excuse not to face it. Not to ask. And that was fine. Loki he didn’t want him near it. Didn’t want the idea of him glimpsing that far in where he’d lost the right to, to become a facet of him Thor knew. He hadn't the right; none of them left living had; not then. _“ Well she wouldn’t exactly be shocked. “_ And, he wasn't certain if he felt that Thor did now. _  
_

 

And it worked. The reminder and help to grip the then, to take hold of the surface more firmly. _“ I wish I could trust you.. “_ And ignore the facts of what lie just under the jagged, sharp veneer of more current grief.

 

But there was no hiding, this. He was bare looking out from the trees, and he knew it. First to the edge where the branches hung over the slope of the hill. First to catch a handful of knee-high deep grass and pull a bowed, tasseled head of seed from it to flip between his fingers like the thin paper-soft blade it was at his side on the way down. A little unsure of his place, his welcome; but sure of the doors he wanted to open. The hurt a numb thing for the fact he was so late he’d missed the face that should have been waiting for them, and the cancelling little joy of finally stepping out of it between the greyed rough wood of the fence and its posts and finding himself at the edge of the graveled drive.

 

                _Home._

_Finally, finally._

_**Home.** _

 

And the kids brushed by. Agana keeping pace and reaching for the eldest’s fingers; eager to see for herself, because she had lived his own eagerness and cravings for it alongside him. A set of keys jangled in Cooper’s hands, rushed and turned away from his ..sort of aunt? Managing to get a hold of them, the lot of them full of smiles and a loud jumble of conversation about rooms and games and things to show them, and what to get from the store for lunch and dinner and an eventual breakfast the next day. Like Ana belonged here too. Like this was where they were supposed to be all along. Like they could hear Laura tapping on the window to stop messing around and come in, like they could feel her smile, her relief welcoming them home even though she wasn’t there.

 

He felt his brother stop beside him. Not a word to tempt him from taking the half jumbled yard in as he could hear and feel Clint following not too far behind. Just a thump of his fist to the space between his shoulder blades and a brief gripping rest and jostle with that same big hand on top of his head before he followed, calling out after them to wait for him, before the clog of kids and little sister and bigger brother were funneling in the door.

 

Barton was standing next to him then. Doing the same thing. Watching them make their way into the house through the windows from where they stood. Watching most of them almost race to check the fridge and up the stairs to put what things had already been grabbed away. Watching his brother pick up a colorful bit of legos and smile like he was remembering something himself; before he left them behind and took his stride again to make after Leigh, and Lila where they already were in the kitchen: snatching a stray Nathaniel up over one shoulder to keep him from being underfoot.

 

“ Come home a lot since. “ from Clint made him nod. Of course he had. _Twelve years._ He himself half expected to be struck by lightning if he moved forward another inch. Or to wake up. “ Never felt like I wasn’t forgetting something though; until today. Wish she could see it. “ Was what finally made him look though. Everything he was feeling right there in that simple half smile and the awed unwet water to his blue eyes. “ She’d split her face with that smile, seeing you standing here. “

 

“ I’ll take it that she does, and maybe is. “ as he looked back to the house, following the lines to the time-worn plank and paint of the shed. He could feel Clint’s eyes on him with that alone, though that wasn’t all of the thought that went with it. “ I don’t think she would have left you alone here, if she could help it. **_I_ ** wouldn’t have. “ and his feet were moving, carrying him past the back and then the front of that old Ranger pickup with Clint a few stuttered-at-the-start steps behind. Past the double doors meant for vehicles at an angle and though what removed renovation debris was still hanging out between there and the proper front of it, where the smaller second set of doors waited. He heard Clint’s steps slowing behind him when he took hold of the nearest handle, that hesitation hitting for a small count; not sure what he’d find and not sure what to expect when he pulled it open. Darker and dusty but he could see the light switches, so he flipped them.

 

He was looking for a while; noting how little mess there was compared to what he had half expected considering the state of Clint’s memory. Much less dust. Much less clutter. A cleaner path to the stairs that bumped up to the rails on either side of the immediate space. The edges of some things that were newer up past them to the left caught his eye and made him dig his hands into his pockets. “ ..what do you see in there? ” edged with more than a little unsure anxiety made him smile more internally than on the outside, because he knew what he was being asked wasn’t as simple as the words used implied.

 

“ Half the railing knocked out. All of it replaced. “ started it up, recalling the plans they played at time and again. The use and loss and use again of many napkins and pieces of scrap paper. “ New supports below holding up the bridge between, where the table goes. Cutters, welding, work tables and tools on this side underneath. Kitchenette back right and hardly used, across the half-wall and embedded shelving between that and the desk and shelves for study and design. Only two, small shelves. Necessities. The rest would be in the house. Mine and hers and yours all in one place. “

 

His feet carried him forward as it filled in. “ No drywall; tight painted stone and whitewashed panels, topped with blackened oak. Like that little modernized place a few miles from the Sankei-en Garden. Tooled to an Asgardian flourish along the edges, molding and what’s left of the rail, as well as the kick-guard that leaves the view of the door from the table open. “ his own laugh, however small; and he tilted his head. “ A lot of work but I can’t see you not messing with the plain bits and helping me change it later anyway; you said. “

 

His eyes flowed back and to the left again and what words were about to follow half stalled catching better sight of some of the things boxed and peeking back at him from up there. “ A lot of european and asian influences though. I always loved what the cultures were trying to become, and what they expressed regardless of what they didn’t and couldn’t accomplish. Some things are never quite right if you reach them too quickly. A more relaxed reading space and bed up there, behind the screen. We had never settled on the bed. Agreed it wasn’t likely I’d actually be sleeping in it very often, and if I was I wouldn’t be alone, or alone with you in particular often either, where that was concerned; so finding something that could potentially fit three -- “ a small chuckle, remembering the added challenge of kids in the house potentially crashing the adults alone time just because.  “ --or more, and still make the measurements was a challenge.. “ His hand found the unstable rail, foot catching the step as he went up; locked onto a particular set of shadows near the back for a moment, though the dust-dulled gleam of a little golden-brown jade caught the corner of his eye down to one of the many boxes he had to pass to get to them and made his breath catch a little.

 

He stopped to stare at it, the chisel and acid smoothed characters for the word _‘thought’_ repeated around it’s thin neck drawing his fingers in; his digits leaving thin spots and lines of shine where they touched as he picked it up, half confused; half wanting his ego to be right. “ _...Clint?_ ”

 

He wasn’t answered right away, though he heard the little groan of his steps stopping at the top of those short stairs. None of these things fit here on their own. He knew that even just looking in from outside. His hunter looked just as stunned, he realized. Would he have seen it sooner if he hadn’t been so focused on the space that hadn’t been made, instead of the space he’d been standing in? “ She probably knew. That those were probably yours. She never touched them outside of the first look, or asked after the first few dozen pieces. Even scolded the kids for me if they nabbed something from up here. Made them put it back. “ a breath in, Clint took a slow scan of the higher floor and almost laughed; while that information kept him stunned, awed silent. “ I kept trying, you know. To finish it. But every time. Every time I tried to start on it I realized halfway through sorting everything out that I couldn’t see it clearly; couldn’t feel the plan past the expression: and before Ultron I didn’t have the slightest clue why I even wanted and needed to do it, since nobody I was consciously aware of had that kind of taste or knew about my family at all outside of Fury. No idea why I kept picking up parts like that, so far left field for us without you; except it was appealing, and it made me feel better when they were in hand and again later when they were up here, even unused. No idea except that I did, and I wanted to. “

What could he say to that? That there was the idea that he had been collecting these things for how many years; trying to remember there was someone he was collecting them for, _him_ : and kept them, kept trying at getting a hold of the wishes behind it anyway. That just like Clint had been so well pressed into him that he was an underlying layer to not just daily thought, but the whole of his days in seconds and minutes since; here was a whole room full of proof that even forced into forgetting everything, showed it had likely been the same for him. It made Loki ache, and wish he’d made a way to come home sooner.

 

Stupid moments came to mind. Days idled acting the true play out while he waited; sitting in Odin’s throne with Odin’s face. Distracting himself with one tiny revenge after another, since he couldn’t have the rest of what he wanted. The things that mattered. That weight settled over his lungs, thinking every moment of it since; that imprint of him had stayed with his Huntsman too. “ _Maybe some part of me was never taken away; never left, in the first place._ “ was quiet and out before he could think of anything else as he set the jade back down with the rest of the set, into the one box among many other things. Other evidence he was loved, and wanted, and missed.

 

It was surreal, to be up there. And beyond real enough bear further, at the moment; without it getting the better of him. Loki closed the gap between them at an easy but hurried stride to catch Clint's face and kiss him, and kiss him again until he'd kissed that look off of it, turning him with the affectionate, playful motion and the intent to go back down in his hands. _No more of this_ , _not now_ ; said the smile that came up between them as his heel found the first step down. “ Show me the rest. “ dragged the joy up out from under the weight of mourning things that had and hadn't happened and left the heft behind, daring his lover not to find some of his own. And there it was. The sharper, almost reflective glint and glimmer to those blue eyes as he took his time about the slow pace of the chase Loki was leading him on backwards down those steps and towards the sun outside of the worn out and waiting wannabe loft. Clint never had been one to back down from one of Loki’s challenges. Oh, but that expression, the way Clint locked his gaze on him made him know: here came the tease. “ Hm, I should ask for a _please_. Don’t want the kids picking up your bad manners. “

 

“ Ah, _no_ . Different set of rules for kings and princes. “ he sassed as he kept going, just out of his reach; gaining a few feet. The laugh wasn’t vocal but it was right there on display, and he was reminded how bright that smile could get when it fully reached his eyes. “ .. is _that_ how it works _your Highness?_ Should we go dig your crown out of your sock drawer, then? “

 

    “ It’s not _there_. I rarely am caught without it. “

                    “ That _so?_ “ made him smile that much more as Clint snatched up a stray trio of foam balls and played half-juggling them between his hands at the idea of taking aim at him. “ _Mmhm._ Both of them really. “

                    “ _Both?_ “ was asked with that suspicious tip of his head, the slight squint. He suspected the fact Loki was not alluding to the fact he was by technicality once a prince of two realms. He was right. “ Of _course_. “

 

Loki made the step out the door, thumbs tucked for the moment into his pockets at his hips. “ After all, you’ve swallowed the one belonging to the other head more than a few _times!_ “ was pitched at the end and laughing halfway through as Clint whipped the first foam ball at him and might have got him on the rebound off the steel door that had been on it’s side behind him; if he hadn’t been ready for it: and caught it with the hard side-step. “ Oh! _This_ is a change! “ he gave it a little squeeze and found his grin widening. “ You’re only throwing balls at me _one_ at a time now? “

 

“ _Fuckin’_ .. “ came with beginnings of vocalizing that laugh at last and the second ball, followed by the third as he caught the one Loki tossed back at him with his now empty right. “ .. you _royal_ **_shit!_ ** “

 

 

###  .\\\\\\\THOR////. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///MISSOURI, BARTON FARM: 1:49 PM US CST\\\\\\. 

 

    Thor didn’t catch it at all; for the stare he was giving the truck outside. His head had stepped back a few hours already when the coffee and caramel corn had come out after the pasta had been finished off; all adults except their sister taking the former, while the latter had been snatched by the children and Ana fairly early in to leave them with only a couple bowls on the table while they had plugged in yet another musical cartoon she hadn’t seen. He was focused as he had been out that window, trying to remember when he’d last seen his brother at actual play. When, before he’d come back from the dead; he had seen him smile or laugh like that.

 

                      _A decade? Almost two?_

_Mother?_

_Yes. Mother, and as much if not more; her maids._

 

                        Fifteen or so years ago perhaps?

 

He had been in the throne room already, knowing she was on her way to court. Knowing his brother hadn’t yet shown his face after the very eventful trip to Ria. He remembered the sudden stop to every conversation in the great hall when first one and then a whole retinue of upended female squeals and shouts had cut across and rung through those gold-trimmed marble halls. The curses that quickly followed and shift of the guards, at first as uncertain as the rest what was happening; the crack in the stoic expression of a few of those that dared peek and ended up fighting laughter to match their mother’s peal: the only sound he knew that put a stop to their father bellowing to know what ruckus was being made. Catching sight of his brother running full tilt clutching something decidedly frilly and flowing from one hand with two of her maids fast as they could be in skirts and low heels behind him between the columns, all the way to the very stair; his own brow had knit with confusion, expectation.

The near skid to those last few steps, the lean and teeter his momentum gave him at the cusp of the last of them before he eased his smile, straightened the line of his tunic; and wrapped that first maid’s lace-trimmed petticoat around his shoulders like a shawl or new short cloak. The horrified, angry, breathless and red expression on her face as she came to a huffing halt behind and above him realizing he had gotten to the safety of court proper before she or her cousin could get her hands on him; and the imperious nod he gave the guard then had set one of them off immediately, and pulled a sigh from his father as he’d plunked the royal arse back into it’s seat: a hand spread thumb and forefinger across his whitened brow while Loki looked back to where mother was following after.

 

A broad smile on both their faces and a wink for her that brought out the radiance of it in her features between the columns and the music in her laughter again had even made Thor smile, and catch the smallest twitch of amusement to his father’s mouth as his brother made his way through the murmuring, chuckling crowd present with the intent of standing at Thor’s side as requested and settle there, hands caught gracefully low behind his back: head held high and proud. The good, if mischevious son of Asgard.

 

_As if he wasn’t wearing a bit of lady’s stolen underwear about his shoulders like a mantle._

 

So no, he _didn’t_ catch the first piece of caramel-drizzled popcorn that had been tossed at his forehead, bounced off and landed in his cup. Barton seemed amused, but expectant, looking at him  with brows raised from the place at the head of the table between them, and behind his mug of dark caffeine. He realized he had missed something while zoning out. “ Apologies… was it a question, or comment? The _gist_? “

 

“ _Wow._ “ Barton half coughed after the swallow. “ Sort of sad we missed _that_ opportunity, now that I know it was there. “ made his brother chuckle into his own cup, before flicking another piece at his head from the tabletop, smirking when Thor just lifted up a few inches and caught it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he replied. “ My brother might not think so if he knew _what_ I was recalling and I had decided to recount it out loud. “

                “ _Fah._ “ the next piece was actually aimed at his mouth this time, and he couldn’t help but smile catching it. “ I would think you would _know_ by now, I have _little_ to _no_ shame for most events past. _Pointless_ , that. And, _most_ of the stories you and father number two, considered embarrassing; **_I_** considered _fun_. “

 

“ This one was the day you raced into court to stand before father and the ministers wearing Belva’s underwear as a shawl. “ gave him a little satisfaction when Loki nearly spasmed with the sudden need to laugh and spit his coffee back into his mug; while Clint nearly choked on his popcorn. “ You did _what?_ “

                    “ How, in the name anything left _holy_ in this _universe_ ; did _that_ even come to mind? “ was still through a wild smile as his brother brushed a few drops from the side of his chin, a little laugh present in his tone.

 

Thor debated avoiding the truth, but shrugged, in the direction of the truck out the window the pair had been chasing and taking shots at each other around earlier. “ I was just thinking about the fact that before you returned: I hadn’t seen you play like that, since then. “ a small pause on his way to another sip. “ _And_ that Barton should be grateful he has more than a thong and blanket toga to wear today. “ got him a piece from said man’s side of the table that he just barely managed to swallow and swerve to catch in his mouth.

 

 _Goal._ He didn’t usually like sweet things quite that much, but the stuff was good. And he was in an odd, but up mood. So “ Mother would be pleased. “ was said with the simple honesty of what he’d come to accept fully himself, and earned him a break from the attempted popcorn pelting. It also pulled a glancing look to Barton, from his brother. He didn’t have to guess what that was, given where they were now; and where reversing the visit might have taken them if she had survived further to make it to Norway. His own mind had gone there a few times, since overhearing their conversation in the commons and seeing how well they fit together for himself: even when they fought.

 

“ She probably would have adored you, Barton. If not for your way, then definitely for this. “ he motioned his mug towards his brother; who looked unsure whether he could trust those words: but took them and let them pass without argument the same. “ Father would have been less pleased, of course. “ made Loki scoff an agreement towards another piece of caramel corn headed for his own mouth this time before he said anything.

 

     “ Oh _come_ now; that’s almost _too_ kind a way of putting it. I haven’t had a _single_ interest male _or_ female the eye-patched old goat would have or had so much as _smiled_ at. Sometimes I think he had hopes I might randomly fall into a snowbank with one of my own. “

 

                 “ _Which_ , I am a little more curious about _now_ . “ he leaned forward, really wanting to know and noting Clint’s interest in listening to and watching the exchange. “ Was it _true_ , about that stonemason? “

 

     “ Stonemason? “ Definite confusion; maybe he had it wrong. It had been a long time. Clint of course was lost. This one had been well before the man was even born after all: never mind the idea of having met Loki.

 

“ The redhead you were studying with.. “ seemed to only stall him out a little more. “ _Tiff_ , or something. “

 

A sigh as the name registered something at last, and Loki sat back; and he looked half appalled, half amused. He sounded it too. “ **_Taft_ ** , Arvid-son. _Gods_ brother.. he wasn’t a _stonemason_ , or a redhead by natural selection _either_ . A design engineer is no more a stonemason than a common carpenter or smith is a shipwright. The red to _his_ head, was his chosen mark for his mother after she passed, decades before you knew him. He was a blond, if darker a shade or two than yours. And, I wasn’t _studying_ with him either; he was having a hand at improving some of our elder combat engine models _still in play_ , and I was interested in that and his progress alone at first. At the least I’d think you would glean _that much_ , given how often we both drank and spoke with him near the end of it. “

    “ Well yes, I might’ve. If we hadn’t been doing just _that._ “

 

“ So _was_ it? True? “ from Clint brought them back to the main subject, and made Loki scuttle another piece of popcorn across a small section of the table before he picked it up. Thor half expected him to avoid the answer, or try to change the subject. He was glad when he didn't; the opportunity to uncover new things he himself hadn't seen something he was finding he mostly enjoyed about their growing relationship. “ It was. For a long while even before Thor and the Three, or Sif met him. Until those particular meetings and his familiarity with me caught someone’s suspicions, and the Allfather found out. Taft took his advice to let me catch him with one of his adored previous mentors: after I refused to back out of the relationship myself. “

    “ Father would never have-- “ was cut out of his mouth very quickly by the sharpness of the hard ‘ _really?_ ’ look thrown solidly his way.

 

 _All right._ Thinking on it he could actually see this, now. His mother’s death had been the true start of seeing the darker, crueler side of the father-king he’d grown thinking was as golden-perfect as his halls. “ Sorry, and I admit not so. “ Still surprised his brother a little, and .. felt better than a faceless, baseless denial against the truth that was likely behind it. “ He had fits enough even when you chased _women_. I only heard rumors of the wrath surrounding the rumors about yourself and Arvid-son. And may be a story or two. “

 

           “ See now _that_ bit interests me. “ Loki’s smirk was cleaner, less sharp. “ Which _stories_ , I mean. “

 

“ Something about a boat, illegal explosive elements and a half-planned collision with very large shipment of wine? “ made his brother grin. “ _True?_ “ he was nodding with that pleased as punch mischief behind his eyes before he replied. “ Probably all if not _most_ of it. Though, I _did_ hear a _few_ versions that were well out there and away from the truth, even for _me._ Mostly, the part with the wine ferry was a happy accident, to be fair.“

                                                      “ And the one that had him drifting naked but for a _veil_ through the spires on a skiff, until he ended up at the Academy steps? “

 

           “ _Ah._ “ he leaned more Clint’s way, explaining to his now even more curious bedmate. “ _That_ , was a few days _after_ . Said mentor, was giving his welcome speech to new students there; so I had his name printed plainly on the aforementioned veil and sent Taft off, tied to a stake surrounded by pillows and his favorite flowers: while I, went about the very public affair of seeing off a few proffered shipments of goods meant to aid the people after a terrible drought in Vanaheim, at the Bifrost. Very little question whose he was, was in the minds of those present after; whether they admitted it or not. Especially since I had the guard meant to be present preoccupied with a slightly earlier disturbance. He ended up taking Taft down himself; with a showing of personal affection that wasn’t _quite_ so small as to go unnoticed either, as I understand and saw it later. “

 

    “ _Man_ , you’re mean.. “ Clint said easily, but with no small amount of enjoyment behind the taken awe. “ ..he deserved it, but still. _Mean._ “

 

    Loki just tipped his head and raised his cup a little. “ I did learn from the best, on that count. _Dear_ father Odin; had fits of temper for days that made it well worth it as well for his part, and effective. He couldn’t complain about the small pack of rumors about me, when the court was busy gobbling up the _new_ rumors and sucking up pools of juice about Taft and his ‘ _true lover_ ’ as they bubbled up from years past. “ the smaller wicked chilling turn of his brother’s smile after another sip made Thor’s brow furrow a little as he listened. “ Hm and, _no idea_ **_who_ ** might have known about their past trysts and started spreading _those_ tales around. “

 

Clint was just shaking his head, brows heading towards his hairline. Probably kicking any ideas of **_ever_ ** cheating on the man next to him right out of his head before they had the chance to be given form. “ Nor could the Allfather _really_ chastise me for managing that title for said mentor, as it cleared me of it entirely according to the mongers. Mostly, he was annoyed with the rather correct knowledge and assumption he would take the guard who handled all points in hand, and finish covering my involvement even more thoroughly than I had counted on: laying the blame for the spectacle firmly on Taft’s shoulders with the rumors about me and guilt potentially damaging effect it might have on the throne as a part of the fictional motive. He did well on _that_ little  fabrication, I’ll give him that. Mother was a little appalled of course; more with _father_ than with _me_ when she dug it all out of him: but that didn’t keep her from laughing well enough to need to sit down when I showed her the holo I’d kept of Taft’s landing either. “

 

    “ Sounds like I would’ve liked her too. “ Made both brothers smile as warmly as Barton was at the thought. “ Mm. “ from his brother, sentimentality showing as he settled a little better; and shifting to something else as the brief quiet widened enough for them to hear clearly a few lines from the movie Ana and the children were watching around the corner; a round of little laughs bringing up his smile briefly enough to know it was true before his expression evened a little. A glance, he saw Clint’s expression had changed too, watching him. There was some unspoken conversation or understanding happening there that Thor couldn’t quite take hold of but that he knew it was somehow important. Loki's head turned though and if slowly as he leaned back to try and get a view of whatever the children were watching, and he himself tuned into what was being sung on the television around the short divide.

 

  
_'Well, anyway let me say; you're welcome!_  
  
_For the wonderful world you know!_  
  
_Hey, it's okay, it's okay;_  
  
_You're welcome!_  
  
_Well, come to think of it; I gotta go!'_

    “ What are you even watching in there _now?_ “ was finally asked from his trickster brother.  
  
  
                    “ _**Moana!**_ “ came from three kids in the other room, and their father at the table with them: though Clint was a bit less exuberant about it than the rest. “ Ah. I like that song. “ and to Clint: “ I want to watch it with you later on. “  
  
        “ _..seriously?_ “ was chuckling at Loki as Thor’s brow knit together briefly wondering about his brother’s complex and strange mental state. He did smile though. Couldn’t help it. Especially when he said “ It caught my attention when I heard mention of the singer being a demigod? “  
  
        “ That _would_ catch _your_ ear brother. “  
  
                        “ It’s a rarer reference, outside of old europe; in _this_ day and age. It interests me. Especially given the tones and themes have sounded much more pacific. _What?_ I have a brain between my ears that’s been in well-practiced use for much of my life you know. Well enough to outsmart and outplay kings and spies, gods and wizards, witches, warlords and more things older -- some, old enough to say they’ve seen the one that came before even this one.  If some things didn’t _still_ catch my interest as those years moved _forward_ , I wouldn’t be _half_ as good at what I do as I am: never mind be the _me_ that does it when called upon, or for that matter be any _semblance_ of alive that _counts_ in my book. “  
  
  
Thor opened his mouth; though he couldn’t exactly argue or want to; with that as it was presented, could he. Loki refilled his cup again and got up to make another pot himself after topping off Clint’s cup as well. “ _Fah, brother_. Quill would get this part at least.. Well, _absolutely_ does. That man, has a better sense of worth than his blooded father ever did. Then again, he was disembodied space brain covered in a ball of dirt and mold, so who can really blame him, too much. Not that the rest of his race were or are that terribly much better on either side of their bloody holy war. I could nearly kiss Peter, for being lightyears the better man than the rest I’ve heard about; or met. “  
  
                              _What. That was getting questioned later. If not immediately._ Also.. was Clint glaring at his coffee for a few moments there, or.. had that just been him.  
  
“ Thank the gods for Terrans, Centarans and Ravagers. Music and what it brings us is the _hearts-beat_ of life and creation. If you haven’t got at least _one_ song embedded in your soul, and aren’t ready to _find the rest_ when _that_ one _ends_ ; you’re missing something. Something incredibly _vital_. The singers, the dancers, composers, writers: are the ones who are the first to understand the motions of the universe, and how and why it was made so many times over. Prophets of the Cosmos indeed. “  
  
  
    Loki returned to his seat having gone off on that little tangent for the both of them to find Clint looking at Loki in a somewhat odd way compared to the other looks he’d seen him give to date. “ Hm. Yes, I suppose you would be the one to remember I'm here. In any case; that was a lot.. “ said as he pulled his earpiece from his ear. Thor looked at it, a little confused as to when he had even put it on. Clint looked unworried; but was somewhat surprised himself when he said : “ ..so _class dismissed_ , for now. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves, _discuss_ ; and next time we’ll talk about my third least favored subject in the presence of most others. Since I know, I’m not likely to get away with those references I've sent you now that I’ve kick-started what brains among those having access and hadn’t thought about much of this as it pertains, until today. _Have fun_. “ Tap, headset pocketed, and he was back to his coffee.  
  
  
        “ Mmm.. I imagine, I’ll have the still moderately appealing opportunity to return certain annoyances to Strange in the next ten to fifteen hours, after what I sent him. “ was mused as they settled in again.  
  
  
    “ You think he'll be that fast about reading it all _huh?_ “ Solidified the fact that Clint had been in on whatever he had been sending through the headset, until then.  
  
        “ Oh please, _tell me_ you didn’t do anything offensive to _upset_ the wizard.. “ And Thor meant it. “ ..I greatly dislike that man’s house. “  
  
  
    “ He dropped me through a portion of the realms between for _a half hour straight_ , as our _first_ meeting. “ got an ‘ _oh_ ’ expression from Barton. Apparently he had not been informed of all the details, as of yet. “ _Very_ bad manners, that one. Worse than _mine_. And, “ Thor found Loki’s cup being raised to him. “ keep in mind brother; the only way I will even be taking the opportunity to teach him some of those, or any etiquette: is if he tries to bring or express those bad manners _here_ , or on _me_ ever again. It won’t happen at all, if he _doesn’t_ step all over his agreement with Val and Bruce; and try anything asinine _like last time_. Especially with the children present, hm? “  
  
  
    _Okay, so.. Well._   “ That’s.. fair enough, I suppose. “  
  
                        “ _Ish_. I make no promises, in regards to _fairness_. He’ll get what reaction comes as _physics_ and _equal form dictates_ , and that’s that. If he doesn’t like said reaction, perhaps it will teach him to think a little before taking an action of his own to put it in motion in the _first place_. “  
  
  
    “ Brother… “ got him a raised pair of brows. “ Please don’t tempt me to recount the many times that declaration might have applied to you. “  
  
  
        “ No need. I’m very aware of my own miscalculations; and under and over estimations in those I’ve made. Not much to be done about those though. What’s done is done. It’s how you choose to look at them that makes the difference, after. “  
  
  
                 “ Look at this one, all in _philosophical mode_ and shit. “ Clint kicked in from the side, shaking his head: his smile set to high. “ Check on that please! I want the rest of the story about how you ended up wearing some chick’s _panties_ around your _shoulders_ in front of _your king_. “  
  
  
              This, made Thor laugh. “ Gods yes, and let me tell it first! I had the best view. “  
  
  
“ Ah, but you didn’t know what _started_ it.. We should definitely tell it together. Definitely you first though. “ made him smile openly at his brother’s wickedly playful turn. The Benatar was crazy. Earth was crazy. His brother had _always_ been, at least a _little_ crazy. Or _maybe_ , he was starting to realize: all of that was closer to what normal _really was_ , and it was the rest of them not quite there enough to grasp it; that were the odd ones out. Because he’d nearly forgotten about this. About how earnestly alive and that much more substantial, real; the crazy made things feel. How much more he appreciated not only the smiles they brung but the simple rests in between. More so with the right company. The people he needed.  
  
  
Something as simple as sitting at the table after dinner and the more serious conversations, sharing coffee and popcorn with my family while telling old stories.    
  
  
Because odd as it was, this was it wasn’t it? His family. And what did that say for the rest? What tune did his brother dance to, that he couldn’t; hadn’t been hearing?  
  
  
    He wanted to know. He’d caught a few captivating bars to the smallest overtures. Thor wanted to hear the rest. Of the lyrics, the chorus; the harmony and beat. _At least one song_ , Loki had said. What was the soundtrack to his life then? How did that hearts-beat, really _sound?_ Looking inward watching them joke back and forth before the story started he realized; his own had been skipping: looping on the same line, the same song for a little too long.  
  
  
 May be, it was time to try and go back, hit shuffle and let Fate switch the tracks.  
  
  
         May be, he would be better at listening to it; this time.  
  
                      If that were possible, then…  
  
  
    Sound escaped him for a moment. All he could see was the spark in Barton’s eyes and the laugh lines re-appearing at the corners as he was listening, his cup hovering in front of his dimpled smile, the near lean in towards his brother on his elbows; the yakuza tattoo an inattentive part of his history and pain on full display. And Loki; changeable silver-blue eyes lit up that much more, smile bright as the sun: more animated in his grace by a clear joy than ever. He saw their mother in that smile, _Frigga_ : so much more clearly than ever before in their lives. An unseen hand clenched firmly on living as much as they could; and not just breathing and calling it that.  
  
  
    Frigga had offered that gift to both of them hadn’t she; but it was his brother that picked it up and wielded and molded it as needed, as it was. She _had_ taught him her tricks; every one. The purest and _very best_ of them. He was a little jealous, realizing how deep that truth ran. Jealous, but happily hungry to learn. The sound came back to him as they both looked to him, and his smile was genuine; not just for this but for so much more. Mother was only as far gone as her lessons. Those were alive in the face and smile she’d passed on to his brother; still in reach.  
  
  
             It wasn’t too late to learn, not yet.

 

 

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///MISSOURI, BARTON FARM: 12:34 AM US CST\\\\\\. 

 

   

                                       It had been bothering him a little all night. Well.. a couple things had been.

                  

                    Just enough to itch a little, and build; though, not to the kind of anxiety Clint had let take him over again and again the past few years, and especially not the low points he'd let himself come to over the last week.

 

    The first thing was how Loki spoke about the stones, before they had left. Like they were beyond almost anyone’s use, like there was something terrible past the scary but very true examples of ego he had plugged into and then just as quickly unplugged himself from to make his point in those recordings. And, like there was more to it than even that. Even the origin and warning label on the rocks. His boyfriend -- yeah, he’d given up on trying not to call him that now, even if it was just a week in -- definitely knew more. Then again, the recordings and files he had decided to pass on to the others to review while they took their time out this first go-round had been the history section of class. Clint hadn't reviewed every piece yet, but he'd seen a good chunk. Information he had leeched and even switched out from Thanos' own records and findings. Things his Grandwitches had taught and told him. Things he'd found on his own both shortly before and after Thanos had snatched him up, and whatever job he had taken up had really started. The real stuff; the things he most wanted to know about, were incoming. The next part of class.

 

    “ _What?_ _I have a brain between my ears that’s been in well-practiced use for around fifteen hundred of them. Well enough to outsmart and outplay kings and spies, gods and wizards, witches, warlords and_ _more_ _things older -- some, old enough to say they’ve seen the universe that was here before even this one. If some things didn’t still catch my interest as those years moved forward, I wouldn’t be half as good at my job as I am: never mind be the_ _me_ _that does it when called upon, or for that matter be any_ _semblance_ _of alive that counts in_ _my_ _book._ “

 

    He’d referred to that job before, while talking with Quill. Who was another small point that was keeping his mind busy. Well, less the dude _himself_ and more the _jealousy he inspired_ when Loki was around or apparently talking about him. He’d admit it; the other reason he had been gung-ho for this trip home was that it took them away from where the Benatar and her ex-Ravager captain was parked. He officially felt a little threatened. Even if he _did_ know better. Even if he didn’t believe Loki would think of touching the straight boy like that or letting said straight boy explore the question mark he had openly _if drunkenly_ admitted Loki put on his sexual preference without a good amount of drink in him just as a start.

 

    He definitely couldn’t blame him for that question mark though; as he was watching him himself. They were sorting through the loft, and were almost done with the bedroom side. He’d insisted on going through the things Clint had collected for him once they’d cleared the ground floor. Most of the others had filtered off on their own as the hours had gone by after supper, and he’d ditched his shirt in part to save it from the inevitable coating of dust and little paint chips trying to come down from the thinned old wood and tin roof. Even smudged and speckled with both, he couldn’t help but stare. A stark contrast this form, from the other; or what he could see of it: but no less mesmerizing. Lean but well muscled enough. More than he had been before, but not by much.

 

He’d judged the swimmer’s physique right, the first time he’d caught sight of him again. More strength to his arms and chest; but not so much he had the almost point-down dorito shape Clint’s body was starting to settle into. His hips and legs looked like they had filled out a little more too, giving him less of a waistline than he’d had before. Not that his had been feminine before, it just.. Hadn’t given off as much a feeling of strength? Sturdiness? Not at a glance anyways. A definite extra few lines of clearer definition to his sides, his abdomen when he lifted. Scars, a few he knew where he’d gotten them. A lot more especially along his back that he almost didn't want to ever ask for details about: the ones that marked out the full scope of the surgeries and procedures that had preserved his life, and the patterns they made, purposely avoiding marring him: probably as an extra point towards his eventual sale. Barton hadn’t been sure about him being able to do the work well outside of the sorting; but looking at him again now, and how much he seemed to be enjoying the labor part of it especially; reminded him how strong he really was .. that Loki had his part in wars too. And with his hobbies; he'd been taking heavier, stranger things apart and putting them back together for a long damned time, before Clint had even been born. And without help for the most part, from the way it had been described.

 

That part still annoyed him. Something he had to hide. Another of his passions on the list of things his adopted father didn’t want him to be. He wondered: with the clear love, affection and reverence he held for his clearly as lively adopted mother, how many times over the centuries had the old man gotten the verbal if not outright headslap in private for doling out that kind of treatment? For not trying to understand and give a real damn for who the son he chose was, instead of trying to push him into the mold of what he himself wanted that son to be?

 

Clint was a father. Two sons of his own. He couldn’t understand that _at all_ . Thinking about it, how _long_ that had gone on; only to find out the man who had done these things: tried to crush and fit him into this mold, had lied to him about who he was and where he came from and what he was being made out to be his whole life..  that he wasn’t his father in truth? It made _him_ mad. _Really_ mad, sometimes. Channeling his own dad for minute or two wanting to punch the one eye he’d had left before he died, out; mad.

 

He could only imagine, how badly the truth of those words Thor had said to him in that drunken stupor had really hit him. He wondered if Odin knew, what this son he’d raised really was before he’d died. If he’d loved this amazingly complex, very alive, fast paced, quicker tongued person in front of him; or still been trying to see and make him into someone else, someone who didn’t exist. Had he known his mistakes, understood the confusion and hurt he’d left behind? So much so that, for a man who so often controlled even the pace at which every word came out of his mouth ninety nine percent of the time: Loki couldn’t seem to settle on a way to refer to him from one minute to the next, never mind day to day.

 

    _Okay, three things._

 

    And he wanted to know. “ Do you think he knew? “ caught Loki’s attention as he came back up the stairs after he’d taken the last screen out, getting a brief tilt of his head. “ Your -- _Odin_. Do you think he ever knew who you were; _for real?_ “

 

    The question slowed him to a brief stop; or maybe just thinking about the answer did it: before he snagged a clean rag from the rail and came over to where Clint was securing and taping up boxes of other stuff; squatting at first “ There was a _time_ when I thought so.. “ and rolling back from his heels onto his butt to take a breather while they talked. “ ..but _no_. Not all of me. And I rarely felt obliged to _let_ him see as I grew older. I’m sure you’ve figured that much out. I thought I was his son. I wanted that approval, as bitter as not having it often made me; still makes me, sometimes: some part of me was glad to come to a truth where I was in fact not, for those same reasons. But you know that part, I think. You’re a smart and perceptive man. “

 

    “ Sure you’re not overestimating me a _bit_ from your level and experience? “ Made Loki laugh lightly and lean back against the support behind him. Long legs. One let the raise to that knee go as he relaxed entirely; looking at him in with the most charming, loving and knowing expression Clint had ever seen aimed in his direction outside of Laura. “ _You_ can fool yourself on this, but not _me_ . Those aren’t _all_ of your good traits either, Clinton Francis Barton. And to answer the question; you? _No_ . I know most of the _flaws_ too. Ours may rub us _both_ the wrong way sometimes. But I love them the same. “ he looked to the boxes and unfinished old wood and leftover dust covering cracked paint. There was a pickup of wind from outside that briefly caught his attention but he ignored it and continued. “ To embellish upon something the Mind Stone imparted to me once, when it was in my possession: A thing isn’t as beautiful or perfect when it’s _flawless_ either. It passes the availability of that description when it is. Becomes something _surreal_ , rather than either perfect, or beautiful. Out of all the rest I’ve read; there was a Roman philosopher who lived and died some five hundred years before **I** was born, who coined it best. You may have heard the quote I tend to think of a great deal when I consider the pair of us. Well. It’s one of the more prevalent. “

 

        “ _Oh?_ “ Clint joined him, curious and anxious all at once, letting his knees come up and arms rest over them so he could better watch his face as he spoke. Loki nodded, his head still resting back against the post for it, before he reached to tug him closer with a small smile; hip to hip. “ Mmhm. ‘ _A gem cannot be polished without friction, nor a man perfected without trials._ ’ “ he stretched his legs a little, before stretching more to Clint’s side draping an arm briefly over his back and dipping his head to nuzzle a kiss to his ear with the squeeze that came with the small, comfortably contented affection. “ Did you read a lot of that kind of stuff?”

 

    “ _All_ the time. Enough I nearly killed my interest in it a hundred or so years at a time. Terran classics were, _are_ ; interesting. “ he chuckled and shook his head as it returned to its station, his arm left low across Clint’s back. Moments like this kicked all his jealousy right out the door. Kid couldn’t compare to this simple, calm, loved expression. _Not ever._ He leaned in and took a play bite from Loki's ribs, smack in the middle of that scar he’d gotten from the _landing-on-fire_ that, though a little scary and a lot crazy; had brought this back to him: getting a grin and chuckle out of his favorite demigod. Those thoughts invaded again, and he pushed them away, somewhere past his knees where they couldn't make him impatient or quite as nervous as they seemed to want to. Loki caught sight of them though, a small hum before he said “ I can _hear_ you thinking. “

        “ Not bad things. “ was easily given reply as he leaned a little into him. “ A few worries, but none that.. Well, maybe a few that make me worry about your safety _and_ the kids a _little more_ than I _already_ am. “

 

    “ Like I said.. _Perceptive_ . And smart. This is why I claimed you as my accomplice before anything else. You’re worried about the job I haven’t quite finished? “ Both raised Clints alarms in the clarification, and made him nod before stating his mind. “ You don’t do anything without at least two or three reasons, usually; from what I can tell. Not things like _that_. _Right?_ “ Loki’s softer smile and nod, the brief closing of his eyes and reach to muss his hair making him swallow the knot in his throat. “ If.. it’s not finished, couldn’t whoever put you _on it_ help you tie up this business with MASTER so it doesn’t get in the way? “

 

    “ They are a bit of a hindrance, to say the least. But I doubt it. I’m not the first to have this kind of task put before them. And I won’t be the last. Death in duty isn’t just common, it’s pretty much expected. “ a soft but clearly exasperated with the general situation sigh, as he opened his eyes to look at him again. “ I’ll ask if it’s possible, without using a boon or claiming my pay; if you want? “

 

“ I .. “ _Wait._ “ You get paid? “ made Loki laugh a little. “ Probably not the way you’re thinking. But extended services like mine tend to merit some kind of reward and recognition, here and there. “

 

“ Hold up, hold _up_ .. “ he had to see his face head on for this question as that fully registered; and was turning on his hands to face him, pulling his own legs over his boyfriend’s at a loose straddle; butt planted just below and between his knees. “ _Explain_ this to me. You, have favors and rewards to call on, from a bunch of people who, basically work for these --what’d you call them?-- Cosmic Entities, that basically _created the universe_ , _and_ the murder rocks -- “

        “ Infinity Stones. “ He was smiling.

                “ That’s what I said, murder-tool rocks: “ And now he was grinning. “ And you’re not even trying to use _any_ of that? “

 

Loki shook his head, his expression dying down a bit. One finger found the collar of his shirt, tugged enough to tighten it a little at the back of his neck. “ It's more complicated than that but ... _nope_. “ a familiar sound that teased at intimate conversations they’d had long before; the P popping on the way to leaning in and stealing a brief kiss. That grin was wider as he settled back again, and Clint caught the edge of it. The sense he might have had something particular in mind, to use those rewards and that recognition for. “ You’re keeping something back, there… _spill._ “

       

“ **_Make_ ** _me, mortal._ “ At least he could tell with that expression, Loki thought he would _like_ the answer. Or at least _approve_ of it? That, put him a little at ease. “ Oh come _on now_ .. If you’re not going to seduce it out of me; at least _guess_ . “ came with a pinch to Clint’s shin that made him pinch right back, inner thigh. “ _Ho_. Using your teeth might be better.. “ got him another one, and had Clint snatched forward so fast there wasn’t much time to do anything but react. One elbow was poised at Loki's adam’s apple, the other had hold of that thick hair keeping his head tilted back, when the motion settled; the position was ...just as sensual between the straddle Clint had on his hips and near, natural rub between them as it was tense. Habit, and he knew it; but what made what he was sitting on now worse: was the sharp dangerous and very sexual dig Loki's gaze had shifted to, instantly.

 

The kind of look that pinned Clint naked in place even without the firmness of the snaked grip around his own throat and across the small of his back. “ _Better.._ “ was the kind straight up purr he half hadn’t expected to hear out of this face, or under any light that was stronger than what came down from between the trees under the night sky. Loki pressed, bent; flicked and slipped his throat to one side of Clint’s elbow so it ended up behind his ownear; craning his neck and stretching in and around Clint's shoulder, tipping his mouth close enough to his ear to say just above a whisper as their bodies rubbed with the settling new position. “ _..ask again._ “

 

It was like being wrapped up in a boa constrictor, sort of. A boa constrictor that just _happened_ to be made of _silk_ and _sex_ , and pushed the idea of being squeezed to if not past your limits and eaten alive as being really, **_really_ ** fucking _attractive_ when translated to the very tempting man under and wrapped around him. Clint could almost forget what he’d been asking, for the breath on his neck and firm form of his hand and the familiar calluses there; the nearness of his teeth: or the not-off-for-them thrill of the position and sudden aggression riding the undertones. The push he felt against the inside back of his thigh and one cheek down there, definitely was not helping him keep rational thoughts from starting to slip from his grip. Intense, rough rides had always been their thing. “ _Why haven’t you considered it yet?_ “ came out of his own mouth with the beginnings of a pant to his words, the physical stress of the position and awareness again, of how easily he could just.. squeeze, like he did just after those words slipped through; pressing them together below: reminding Clint, how good it was going to be unbuttoning his jeans. Getting a hold of him and rubbing that hard part up and in where it belonged.

“ _Because._ “ Started out with a quick grin. Another familiar reference; and Clint couldn’t help but smile at that himself, before Loki continued at just the right count of breaths; the next rub, the slip of fingers at his back up under his shirt, and then down again into the back of Clint's jeans. “ _Those, are being collected for something I want more. What’s the saying? Why settle for the eggs when you can buy the hen?_  “ a bite, _no_.. just a teasing graze of his teeth. A briefly dragging flick of tongue at that space between his earlobe and the corner of his jaw. _Tasting him_. Something about that.. _always_ pulled Clint taut. Always made him _buck_ and _claw_ for skin. “ _..can you guess what I want more, than anything else?_ “ another graze, closer to a bite, a slight seal and brief suction around the side of Clint’s throat above his fingers, a soft squeeze that might’ve been enough to turn him to jello: and had him gripping at Loki's thick hair with the hand already dug in, instead. “ _Out of the the whole of our universe, and all the things that have passed through and near enough my hands; the power to shape it: do you know what I want, Viedimadr minn?_ “ He gave him breaths to answer, before the bite crossed one corner of his mouth. That tongue followed up the pinch and swelling burn, pulled back before he could catch it. His heart was thundering in his ears, breath too ragged and mind too anxious to concentrate on a whole lot else.

 

How was he supposed to think like this..? _Merciless asshole._

 

    “ I was actually wondering that, and a few other things myself. “ Loud and clear from an _entirely different source_ dashed a bit of imaginary cold water on the both of them. Loki, actually growled, as he let go of his throat and let his arm settle over his other shoulder before his head dropped. “ If you’ve been watching and listening to us this whole time; I will _kill_ you. Many, _many_ times. “

 

    “ Oh no, definitely not. I actually headed to the front door first. “ The voice sounded familiar. He knew he'd met this one, though he couldn't place the voice, coming down from that high-strung high and still raging hard on as he was. Clint couldn't help but groan. He might not have been getting to his answer quickly but; he had been enjoying how Loki had been choosing to go about telling him.. or maybe trying to pull answers he'd already gotten out of his blank memory? Either way, ugh; and he was thinking of telling him to leave. He wasn't the only one with those thoughts, either.

 

    “  I would tell you to come back in the morning.. but, I know one clear fact about you that would get in the way. " a small questioning hum, and Loki said simply: " You're too much of a _prick_. “  Put a good, surprised pause on the one who apparently was still down on the ground floor, and the use of the reference clicked with the voice. Strange. Clint groaned, letting his head find Loki's neck, and then ended up pressing his nose into it as that scent of his hit him in the face. He couldn't help the cooling nibble as he was answered. “ I came back out on the question of why you weren’t collecting some apparently very helpful dues? And what sounded enough like sucking face I _definitely_ , wasn’t going _anywhere nearer_ than _this_.  “ Clint was mildly annoyed with the interruption; but ultimately was glad they’d stopped. Thor thumping up the stairs if they’d gone further? Would have been a little awkward. At least Strange paid enough attention to stay below and out of visual range, if not vocal. “ I debated ditching and coming back in the morning as you just mentioned but; your brother just walked up _and_ : the part about _buying the hen_ , that interests me. “

 

    “ It’s an _expression_ , you underdeveloped _twit_. It isn’t as though I can actually buy the main lay anyway. Her partner would bloody _unmake_ me and anyone else insinuating the same at the suggestion. “

 

    “ But you could probably get someone lay a few more eggs for you; that’s what you were -- are you two _dressed_ , or am I going to be talking to the stairs for the rest of this evening after accepting your challenge? “

 

“ It’s _one in the morning_ here. _Two_ on the East Coast. This is what people who _want each other_ **_do_** , in the dark hours. If you’re _going_ to complain about anything in this situation; _complain_ at _least_ about the fact you _probably_ haven’t got the di- “ Clint covered his mouth immediately, trying not to laugh: because he knew where that sentence was going. He couldn’t help it, he was smiling big and broad when he whispered against Loki's ear.  “ _Come on now.. Take pity on the poor curious bastard. He obviously ain’t getting laid babe. One way or the other, a little pause never stopped us before, did it?_ “

 

The sigh from below and scoffing near laugh further back than that said he’d let it out just loud enough. Loki bit him and growled, his grin apparent at the side of his neck; the feel of his hands as he gave him a good, thorough grope from neck to hips not quite as sticky: but no less appreciative. Thor cleared his throat from somewhere below; close to the door, from the sounds of it. “ _Right_. Loki? “

    “ _Whaaaat!_ “ was almost hissed as his mouth came away again; the impatient tone making it very clear that he did not want to stop what they were doing, even if he was easing away from it.

                   “ I initially came out to warn you Strange is around as _expected_ ; but also, your earpiece is blinking. “

 

    That was rarely a good sign so far, and raised both of their heads in the direction of the stairs. “ How _long_? “

                               “ No idea. You left it down here on the ladder, next to the stairs. “

 

    Clint was up first, and adjusting his jeans to try and be a little less obvious about just how stiff he was below the navel; while the boyfriend made for said steps to reach over and down to snatch it up. “ You, can _wait_. “ was said when Strange opened his mouth, holding up a finger. Clint could hear familiar tones as he listened to the voice on the other end. Pretty much everyone was watching and waiting for it to finish. There was a slight twitch to his brow that, Clint wasn’t sure was a good thing or not, but he was betting closer to not when he gave his brother a solid look.

 

“ _Understood_. See to it the Grandwitches are comfortable, will you Mother. “ Made the big guy’s face go pale as he came into view below. He actually wiped both hands down his face and briefly gripped his beard. “ Do you need any supplies, or are they insisting on not using the kitchen again? “

 

    _'Grandwitches?'_ mostly mouthed from Stephen made him shake his head, point at his lover and say “ Grandmothers, mom’s side. Witches that taught him and his mom magic. You missed that conversation. “ Strange’s brows went up a degree for every sentence. “ And, they’re on Earth? “

 

    “ **_No!_** “ interrupted whatever thoughts. “ Do _not_ , let them into the tomb yet. They should know how that works as it is. I don’t want them tinkering with the protection there without my presence and approval. Have they given a reason for their visit, besides the obvious reactivation of the Mare? “ a small pause, offering Clint a lopsided smile, and Stephen ended up looking up and away clearly catching sight of something or it’s outline he probably hadn’t wanted to see as Loki adjusted his own waistline a little late. “ All right, I understand. Two days at most, tomorrow at the earliest. Show them the Fae. They’ll love that. And it’ll keep them _occupied_ , at least. Contact me again if there are any changes in their location, or the number of our guests. Thank you Mother. “ was quickly followed by a long, drawn out “ Ugh.. “ before he took the earpiece off again. “ So, brother. _Guess_ who’s come to visit. “

        “ Please no. “

    “ I did _try_ to give you a little warning. “ Strange cleared his throat and opened his mouth to ask, but. “ And no, they’re not on Earth. They’re on _Lua_ , thanks be to all creation. Why, does every other damnedable magicker in the sector with an ego larger than a pea always show up at the same damned time, whenever I’m actually trying _not_ to do -- things?! _Eh?_ “

 

    “ ...Are they _seriously_ on the moon? _Now?_ “ From Thor made Clint look to Loki and laugh. " Oh.. I get it now. "

                    “ Uhm, _whoa_ . Back _up_. “ from Strange went ignored, which he was less than happy about, but neither was he given the space to say anything.

                “ Of course. Hopefully they _stay there_ and don’t get impatient enough to re-explore. Last time was a nightmare. The Celt and I had to find a way to bait them off the planet. They decided what London’s harbor needed most; was a flock of bloody _merfolk_ , so they could get their prows right. _Merfolk!_ Those haven’t been seen on Terra since the Convergence _before_ last! When _great_ grandfather was still young and sticking people with sharp objects. And to make it _worse_ they did this in the seventeen hundreds. Don’t you _laugh_ at _me..!_ They half-drowned _half the docks_ and a good number of lantern men they lured before we got them rounded up and back where they belonged. Had good row about it too. New York already has _whales_. Merfolk and Kelpie .. not _necessary_! “ Loki looked ..mildly stressed at the idea; enough that Clint knew he was actually serious about that whole story.

 

    And yeah, Thor wasn’t alone with that laugh. Clint tried to hide his in his arms over the rail, but it wasn’t working. His imagination had gone full visual with that one, and the image was definitely worth a good laugh. “ Sorry.. Trying _not_ to picture you chasing _fish girls_ and _seaweed horses._ And all the hijinks that situation would entail. “ got him a whack with the shirt Loki had taken off and laid over the rail, which sadly for Clint he was pulling back on after. “ It’s _not_ _working_. “ Made Loki chuckle though, as he tugged his arms through. " Fair enough. I'll have to tell you about it, some time soon. "

 

    Strange's response was a little more tame: but he did smile a little for that, at least. And a _shut up, you’re not helping_ look that wasn’t vocalized probably for the fact Strange himself didn’t look like he could keep his tone straight. Loki took up the space behind Clint then, arms settling to either side of his and managing to pull Clint's eyes back over his shoulder, just in time to meet a brief kiss and second, quieter growl that made him smile before he asked. “ So, should one of us go make sure the last free bed is still clear, or this conversation happening now? “

 

    A brief dip to bite the back of his neck and he smiled like a smitten teen, he knew he did. It sort of helped the position was giving him what was probably a planned bit of extra enticement towards bed from behind. Reminding him what they’d started before Steve hopped through one of his glitter loops. “ If you’re tired love, sleep; and so can _he_. If not.. _eh_. Either way, he doesn’t get answers when it comes to _me_ , or _anything_ associated with _us_ and the Infinity Stones before _you_ do.” Stephen opening his mouth had Loki stamping a final word on the end, hard. “ _Ever_. And if he’d like to challenge that, oh. Half of the seals broken on _fourteen hundred and eighty plus_ ** _years_** worth of training, _experience_ , and education; is still a good six hundred and some odd years _more_ than his entire _lifetime_ can handle at his _best_ ; when I’m not looking the other way for him to drop me into a _bottomless gap between realities_. Do I make myself _expressly_ clear, dear Doctor? Or are you already taking the failing points off as well to add to your _incredible_ sense of time _and_ timing for this challenge of manners, maturity, and common respect as you did last time: and _absolutely_ giving me what will I assure you be a _joyously accepted_ reason to claim my lawful return? " Loki could be a sardonic bastard sometimes, but Clint had to admit; if the same had been done to him, no matter the reasoning: he wasn't sure he would have been quite as patient as to even talk like this. He probably would have tried the shoot first option, instead. Especially given where they were.

While he didn't know Strange well? But he did know he was a smart man; and probably would have realized this was and still could be an option. " _Three times three_. Did she teach you at least what _that_ represents? “ Made Clint look Stephen's way though. Sounded familiar, to him; and when he remembered from where: he really wished he had paid a little attention to that pagan couple a few miles down the road when they'd visited years ago and started talking about their religion. Apparently, it did mean a little something to Stephen, enough that a brief look of discomfort crossed his features.

“ I.. _no_. However. Wong has.. _enlightened_ me, to _some_ basic protocols and etiquettes; I may have passed over, in the process of my education and the _hurried_ circumstances of my having inherited this position. I’m moderately aware of it now, and what you mean. “

    “ Still. I doubt you’re finished without the Stone overnight. There are _forty six_ , of those books; after all, just for _this_ universe. " caught Clint's curiosity, and put Strange's eyebrows into the rafters, for some reason. Loki didn't elaborate further than that though. " I won’t embarrass you by naming the numerous trespasses out further. Instead we’ll make the rules here, very _clear_ . This is my chosen partner’s _home_ . His _children_ live here and are asleep in that house, along with our baby sister. “ _Chosen partner, huh._ That sounded.. Pretty important, the way he said it. It made Clint smile and shift, getting comfortable where he was; nested between Loki's arms, his chest close against his back as he spoke to Strange with his chin resting over Clint's shoulder. Yeah, that made him want to stay right there, or flip and ask Loki to say that again under one ear. Show him what expression he’d had when he’d said it. Was that better than boyfriend? His brain immediately replayed five words he didn’t think he’d forget anytime soon.

         _'Fell in love with him.'_ creeping up on his memory from what he had said to Quill, made him believe it _was_ better than boyfriend.

“ If you so much as _breathe incorrectly_ in the general direction of our family, I will _end_ those breaths. “ _Yep, definitely better than boyfriend._ Clint was pretty sure he liked this defensive part of him. At least; he liked being on the shielded side of it. Wasn't something he remembered hearing before. Strange started out with an annoyed expression, though.. as the temperature dropped along with Loki’s voice; no wave of hand, or other words: just pure, bare-teeth warning and weird, seeping chill: and Strange seemed to get an idea that this was not a joke, if not for the fact he was looking for and not finding these things, but also for what words were coming out of his mouth. “ But and _strictly_ even by the law which I _love to bend_ already;  it won’t end _there_ , of course. I _promise_ you. “ The kind of cold Clint felt like he had heard often enough in his voice to know not to test the ice himself. The kind that made ice caps seem like they might be warm, cozy little springtime hills by comparison.

 

 _Yay for not being the center of attention for that tone again. Hated that, lots._ “ Sass, _all you want._ I actually _like_ and _respect_ that, when it’s done right. But bring your infantile level of understanding to _harm_ the people I _love in any way_ ; and I _will_ , have someone lay an egg. I will _demand_ it. And not only will you have _none_ of what you came here looking for; you will be the main, _very_ unhappy focus of its purpose. I am, _very_ .. **_very_ ** petty, when it comes to any fool stupid enough to threaten my loved ones. It will not end, even if I _die_ . And neither will _you_. Do you understand? “

 

“ I would never - “

        “ _Yes or no_ question _._ **_Prove_** how well and who you are to me after, by _keeping to it_ , or _not_. “ snapped immediately at that start said a lot for what Loki thought of what Strange would or wouldn’t do. Apparently, even the Doctor, thought that was fair, somehow. Maybe fairer than he’d expected, from the look on his face. The door was being held open for him; with the very common, everyday reasonable terms of ' _don't fuck with my family_.' “ Of course, _yes_. I understand. Can you _please_ turn off the cosmic refrigerator now? Or at least close the door? “

 

“ _Eh?_ “ Actually made Clint look back and over to Loki's blue eyes; surprising him a bit. “ That _isn’t_ you? “

 

    “ What are y--oh. Apologies. I didn't realize. “ a small hum and he smiled again if a little nervously; a brief look to the door, and he flicked his hand. The circle was brief, a different color, incredibly fast; but recognizable as being _similar_ to one of Strange’s. The change in the air came with wind that made a quick brush through the shed and back out again. Clint hummed, a curious touch along Loki's wrist while it was still raised that apparently cued him into keeping it there as he seemed to enjoy the attention, and Clint's expression: looking more at him than at Stephen while he explained. “ As I've gotten older and since my heritage came to light; my temper sometimes has extra side effects. More so, when the Grandwitches are about. Comes with the blood, and the brand; I assume. While I may know a great deal about magic and the universe at large.. Well. Clint could tell you; the downside of not knowing what you are until millenia later, and being separated from your own and all knowledge of them outside of the _bad_ stamp:  is that I don’t know much about the traits of my own race. _So._ Trial and error. “

 

“ Exactly how long has _this_ been going on? “  And of course Thor was instantly concerned. Honestly, so was Clint, to an extent: but less so for the fact the younger prince was not. Curiosity was still ruling him after that. He didn't remember if he had ever had that effect as Lau, but, and before Loki could answer, the words popped right out of Clint’s mouth. “ Does that come with any _other_ , emotional .. “ A near laughing look from Loki as he pivoted around him, halfway to the steps grinning: and that expression alone made Clint color, stop and think. “ .. _actually_ , I don’t want you answering that question in front of anyone else even if you _do_ know. “

 

    “ We can have fun exploring that answer again _later_. Either way, it hasn’t and doesn’t make it past Odin and Frigga’s enchantments, without any of the seals they placed during my intial training and teachings being broken or released either by the Grandwitches, or now that I know what I am at least, myself. I try not to do that though; unless absolutely necessary, in part because it’s become less manageable over the last twelve years; but then I’ve been through a few forced growth spurts ...without much opportunity to figure it all out without prying eyes and minds being present. “ he made quick work of the steps, and opened and closed his hand at Clint as a means of asking him to follow. “ The Grandwitches, make certain four of the eight are released immediately, when we’re in close enough proximity to each other. Always have. Safety measures, among other things. And, though none of them are active once I cross to Lua and the Mare; my wards should still be in place there. Mother says as much and, while they may need some refreshment; I doubt they’ll snap on my arrival. “

 

“ The _Mare?_ That a name, or a ship; some kind of play on a horse? “ was asked from Stephen as Loki started out, Clint right behind and then beside him. They had come even with his brother when he crooked a finger at the Sorcerer Supreme. Clint knew this look well enough; he got that particular twist to one corner of his mouth when he had a sort-of secret and wanted to tell, to show, to teach. “ What kind of Doctorate do you have again? “ Seemed to surprise Strange a little for the reference. Like he had expected him not to have an idea about how those kinds of things worked on Earth.

 

    “ ...I’m a surgeon. _Was_ , a surgeon. “

                “ Ah. Definitely in need of a little education given your current profession then. Or at least a small refresher, depending. Assuming this is your proverbial day job now? “

 

A small, impatient sigh. “ Yes. It’s my _actual_ day job. “

 

“ There are worse things to be. Come, I'll enlighten you a bit. “ he worked the fingers of his other hand into Clint’s, who was just as curious as he crooked that finger all the way out into the drive. “ I doubt my brother understands the reference either, to be fair. It’s a Terran term. Lua ia one of ours, somewhat; in reference to the whole, but the parts.. “ That hand he’d been beckoning Strange with went up, pinching the moon between his fingers a moment. It was a quarter waning, just a sliver caped in clouds still winking with the kind of clear, glittering star-scape Clint missed when he was in the city; but Strange almost tripped and Clint couldn't help but smile wide when it grew, and reversed to a full phase moon. “ Oh _relax_. " from his dark haired lover and Clint was almost stuck admiring him in the suddenly much closer, soft light. " It isn’t really that close. That’s just _my_ eyes and wishes, playing tricks on _your_ eyes and perceptions. Look at Thor. _He’s_ laughing at you.

 

    “ I am _not._ “ got the blond among them a look from both Stephen and Loki. “ Any _more_ . “ and he did chuckle, before apologetically explaining. “ Illusions and conjury. Loki has _always_ been good at this kind of magic. Mother was as well. Part of why she taught him so _much_ of it in the first place. “

 

    “ You don’t need signs, or circles? “

            “ _Fah._ I didn’t need signs or circles for my daggers _either_ . How many things have you done or seen _her_ do without them? You didn’t question _that._ I've been at this a _good deal_ longer than you, after all. “ Seemed to dumbfound Strange for a moment. He hadn’t given that any thought apparently, any more than Clint probably had the first time he’d seen it. Or the last, when he'd pulled that dagger in the hall on his second day on Earth. “ I was _born_ , to this. Raised being taught how to further use and strengthen it. Like most people here are taught to swim, or how to do cartwheels. It isn’t something you can pick up a book and read about, and just immediately do well. You study, and practice, and grow. You take to it, or not. Some are better at it than others, of course: or simply have more experience, a better connection or sense of balance. You're just; _well_.  It’s a piece of what you _are_ , or _not_. Asgardians, and some Jotun; have particularly _strong_ connections to certain.. _elements_ , and _aspects_ of the realms as whole. Sometimes and more often the more complex sciences of _concepts_ as well. My brother doesn’t need circles or signs, or his hammer or axe to summon _lightning,_ either. And, don’t bother asking me about the _Jotun_. Odin did his best and succeeded _well_ at keeping me away from any such knowledge, from birth. What I do know has been either second hand through other sources since, or through self exploration. And I stay as far from what is left of them, as possible. “

 

Clint remembered the first conversation. And he remembered how uncomfortable sharing it made him. Clint was loved, and talking about it much at all had brought up some pretty mean memories and moods, even with him present: even with that affection and care on hand. So it was no great wonder, or small comfort; to feel Loki’s fingers tighten briefly on his: that he was trying to get through the brief prodding quickly, and thoroughly. “ That said; I also don’t like talking about it, or the fact father dear hid even my own _face_ from me for _fifteen hundred years_ , under this one. My sister already knows, my brother.. well you’re _not_ him. So kindly, _do not_ bring that up. Those kinds of questions belong to the man beside me, and his children. My family, first and foremost. “

 

    " Now.. " The false moon turned a bit, though not by much. Clockwise, and downward; slightly. “ As I said, we call it Lua. But that’s mostly royals and a few truly elder military that might or might not be old enough to remember finding the reference. When humankind named it, most of the rest of us went along with that; and it wasn’t far enough from the original name we called it then to merit trying to change every man’s habit. They did try anyway, though.Twas circling _your_ planet after all. Much of it was named in Latin, and much of it very early on, before you knew there wasn’t water up there. And, the darker Seas as they saw them --Maria, in latin-- were given individual names, eventually. A single sea-- “

 

        “ **Ah** , is called _Mare_. Not the plural _Maria_. “ from Strange had Loki nodding and waving his finger around randomly at the dark spots. Clint had known some of this, having three kids in school and ocassionally working on projects with them when he could but.. yeah finding out there was more up there than most others knew was well, interesting and made him wonder just what the place looked like. No wonder Stardork had asked about the place. He was tempted to himself. “ Of course, some of them and the ranges are already inhabited but; I wouldn’t go looking into that. The humans that live there are _very_ hermetic, and defensively so. More so than ah..Wakanda? **_Very_ ** , _defensively_ so. Enough that I am fairly certain that even most of Asgard forgot that they were even there, or why they stayed well and away from them as preserved by the old treaties. You could say, it’s one of those awkward rules set down by a member of monarchy long gone, that everyone follows but doesn’t remember why. I don’t recommend testing it either, or and if you absolutely _have to_ ; being _anything_ but excessively humble and polite in your approach. Last I looked it was a monarchical society, and some of them when angered make Banner on his worst days look like a kitten rolling around on the floor with his belly bared. _Not_ , kidding. “

 

    “ ..you mean to tell me; that there’s an entire civilization of very strong humans; on the moon: and I never knew about it? They never thought to step in to help..? “

                               “ It’s technically currently out of your jurisdiction. That’s; something you would have to take up with them and a few others if you want it changed, but I can tell you now _that_ isn’t very likely either. As I’ve been saying; Xenophobic is an understatement of galactic proportions. As a people, they don’t even like other _humans_ . Though they _have_ been known to poke around down here sometimes; it’s usually just to see first hand what you’ve been up to. One of several reasons I pass even as far away as I am, here; at Mare Nectaris is because they know me, a _little_. The Celt and I had to find and take one of them home a few centuries ago when she tried to stay on Terra proper, with some very negative effects. As for why they don't interfere with anything down here.. they have their own issues to keep them occupied; and don't particularly enjoy involving themselves outside of them. That aside, blending the populations even briefly has never gone well for them, or any partial breeds produced from those attempts. “

 

    That apparently took the Doc in another direction, though. “ If the scope of your jobs is what you’ve implied -- only looking at the two _other_ examples mind you; why send _you_ here after a runaway? “

 

    “ Because I have easy access without the need to pull on outside sources, can slip among humans and other similar races well enough; and because _they_ aren’t _normal_ by the standards of humans: or by the standards of the rest of _universe,_ either. I mentioned the Dark Elves more clearly in what I sent you, but there are others; and Earth has had the attention of the elder races whose former homes were forged into the Infinity Stones before. Quill’s, in particular; was documented as having run experiments here for _eons_ after our universe was created: and their offshoot race wasn’t all that was produced. Many believe that’s how the Space Stone ended up here in the first place. They might _not_ be wrong. I never bothered to ask either the Grandwitches, or the Celt for a peek. That it was here was enough, at the time. “

        “ Peter Quill. “

            “ Yes. “ Okay, so it still bothered him a bit. _Was that what was so special about Stardork?_

        “ Starlord. “ And Strange had his complete attention; while Loki was entirely amused by his disbelief.

        “ _Yes_ , the half human; and former Ravager too, apparently. You didn’t _notice?_ Didn’t _question_ why a single half-breed was out between the stars on his _own_ like that? “

 

    “ I noticed he was a little more than human but; you’re saying he’s half-bred with one of the elder races, from one of the Galaxies that existed before ours: the ones the Stones were made from? “

                    “ He _wouldn’t_ have been able to hold and _use_ the _Power Stone_ especially, _bare handed_ if he _wasn’t_. Granted he barely managed _even that_ for more than a few seconds on his own; but still. Most people _explode_ and die a _horribly_ _fiery_ technicolor _death_ on contact. _He_ didn’t. After a very alcohol-soaked conversation with him last night; I confirmed why. “ _Was that why? Had there been ulterior motive? Cause that would make me feel a lot better about that whole scene, Lau._

 

“ He’s part _Celestial_. “ the near bow and gapped mouths of both Thor and Strange gave him the immediate impression that who Quill’s daddy had been; was definitely part of why he was special then. _Very_ , from the brief shock. “ His father was a particular _kind_ of jackass, too. I knew him, for while; if from a distance. Far, _far_ outside of my reach without an actual _go-get-him_ directive though. You think _this_ little trick is unsettling? “ he flicked the moon away, or rather out of sight, replaced by the real original in the sky. “ That one.. Well lets just say he is on the _I’m really glad_ **_he’s_ ** _dead_ , list. “

 

“ _O-kay_ . That a _long_ list? “ From Strange made Loki grin. His mood was picking up. Or already had. “ Not really. Too many still in the queue. We’re working on it. _Well done_ to you; It has grown a bit in the last year. I _do_ wish I’d been able to see the _look_ on **_his_** face, among a few others in his retinue. I’m not one for satisfaction when it comes to those kinds of things, but he and his would have been among the exceptions. “ No one needed to ask who he was referring to. Thanos. Thinking about it that way; he was in complete agreement with Loki, there. Not that he thought anyone present disagreed, at all.

 

“ And curious.. Who taught you the use of that term, or; did you get that one _all_ on your own? “

             “ Which? “

                         “ Technicolor. Again, _just_ curious. “

 

“ Oh. “ the hand in his let go to pull around his shoulders, closer to his neck and pull him closer to his side. “ _This one_ , of course. “ and the smile was broader, warmer; when his jawline caught the nuzzle and bite. Clint was trying not to grin like an idiot when the next words were put clearly on display; and felt so much less for Strange than for him when the breath behind them brushed his skin. “ _He’s’ mine._ “ And to make it that much more obvious where his head was going, if it had ever left the idea he  almost hissed “ _Dark hours.._ “ before looking back to the Doctor, who didn’t seem to know any more whether he his determination for answers was quite strong enough to knock the power behind those two simple words down. Or if he wanted to. Or if he’d seen and been briefly caught by the spin and flutter his boyfriend put out without any real attempts made on his part; watching the mesmerizing way Loki did pretty much everything. The words came out of Clint’s mouth smiling in the still air between without even really thinking about it.

                                             “ See, _this_ ; that’s _real_ magic. “

 

Loki laughed after what felt almost like the buffer after a small shock; another of those incredibly real, radiant sorts; catching hold of his face briefly. “ Perceptive, _and_ accurate; as _always_ . “ before Loki looked to a very deeply confused and mildly annoyed Strange and outright grinned. “ Oh don’t _worry_ , Doctor. You’ll understand when you’re older. “ made Thor laugh too between the humor, play and responding exasperation on Stephen’s face as he caught on, and the tall round blond started towards the house, turning halfway to say his clearly intended goodnight.

 

“ I’ll watch the house. If there’s more of import.. I’ll trust you to tell me at a better and less coveted hour, brother. Oh and _do_ try to make it past the field before you fall down? “

                       “ No promises! “ was Clint’s own voice calling after him.

 

 _Magic was right, wasn’t it?_ He caught himself looking at those silvery blue eyes, the mischief in his features; the smile he had come to know was kept in one corner of his mouth just for him as he realized; there wasn’t much else to the explanation. How _easy_ it was. How _quick_ , everything changed when they were together; good or bad or in between. _No one, no one else like this; anywhere._ He only half heard the words being said, Strange asking a few questions about when _class_ was starting up again tomorrow; already twirling up the sparked golden ring to take the suggestion and head home.

 

_Laura, babe._

 

    The little adjustment of his other hand at the back of Clint’s neck when they almost reluctantly shook hands: everything about the touch between the two wizards awkward compared to the natural placement and affectionate brushes and touch between Barton and Loki. The returned nod of goodnight, and unexpected _til then_ promise of later. And for a moment, he saw it; with the unsure glance back from the Doctor before that glowing portal closed. The recognition, that he’d been sucked in too; briefly. The realization, of how much more Loki was than what anyone really saw. And maybe, for a moment; he’d caught sight of what Clint had bullseyed: when those words had popped out of his mouth. The monumental sense that this _right here_ ; this person and everything he brought to table _was_ magic: and was _his_.

   

 

_Hey babe, I can say it now.._

 

_We’ll find a way._

 

    And he was gone. So was Thor, lights already out. Just grass, and gravel and the field ahead to one side. Two pairs of hands felt like three. An extra set of footsteps that weren’t there, following them. The trees, and the Stiletto tucked right at home between them. Home. He felt it. For the first time months, and maybe _years_ : he felt it.

 

  
_Laura: we’re gonna be okay._

 

 

 

-

###  **.\\\\\\\STRANGE////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\.

.////GREENWICH VILLAGE, NEW YORK : APT. 177A BLEECKER STREET\\\\\\\\.

.//EARLIER THAT DAY: 12:20 PM US EST (AKA 1:30 CST)\\\\.

 

 

 

        Waiting on hold for the past four minutes this time around, according to his phone; Stephen was already leaning towards annoyance with the last in a long line of odd run around tactics he seemed to continually get in answer to his questions and attempts at an update regarding Loki Odinson's status, whereabouts and goals. He'd kept his word to Valkyrie, and been calling throughout the week rather than just showing up: with little to no information passed his way. And Stephen was, trying to be patient. He was, trying to trust what remained of the Avengers as much as they deserved. He _was_. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, the more time passed with so little to be patient _with_. Now, Loki had changed locations entirely; from east coast to mid-west: and he still had not been let in on the loop of whatever was going on. And he knew, something; was _definitely_ going on. Over the past few days since his arrival, those Asgardians who had settled even temporarily outside of Norway had started to withdraw, back to that town and territory on the coast. Satellite broadcasts had been pulled; and Pepper Stark-Potts along with Wakanda and Asgardian reps were --if carefully-- pushing on finishing the planetary defense upgrades even more than they had been pushing for EGAC awareness and the recovery of governing bodies.

 

By themselves, these things wouldn't have bothered Stephen. He had whole dimensions to worry about; to watch for. The Time Stone no longer being present as a threat; meant Dormammu might very well have popped back onto that list as well: should he notice, and decide that their deal was no longer valid ...or that even a weakened Earth was still a potentially very _tasty_ Earth. However. These things weren't by themselves; they had only started into motion after Loki's surprise return from the dead: a feat in itself that had yet to be explained to the Doctor in detail, as well. And that, bothered him; almost as much as the distinct feeling that Bruce and now several others over at the Crater often felt like they were covering for the younger, disenfranchised Asgardian prince. Stephen checked the call length again. Seven minutes, and some change. He was impatient enough at that very moment, he almost hung up to call again when he heard the voice come through; and snapped it to his ear.

 

        " Banner? " was answered with a lot of background noise, and from more than one end from the sounds of it. In fact, some of it was very loud; or rather it sounded like there was more than one line activated: and a crowd, on the other end of at least one of them. " Hey Val! Can you turn down your volume from your end until you get the sound right? I just brought Stephen, T and the Benatar into the call, and it's sounding like we're picking up half your auditorium. "

               " Working on it! " from somewhere further from whatever system was being used. Still, it was a little confusing. " Going to mute it until we get things squared away. "

" Understood. Meantime, those of you with the capability, bring up conference mode for test screens and make sure to warn everybody to take their bathroom breaks now cause, I've been told this is a lot of information. Loki broke it up into two or three days worth of sort of short classes? But it's still a huge amount of data broken down. Oh! Wait a sec.. looks like Carol's finally picking up. I'll give her the rundown and see if she's available to soak this up too. "

                          " Late, but here.. " came into the call in that now somewhat familiar voice as Stephen was arranging his phone mid-air. Most of the special models they had been passing out recently had the capability to handle a single wide-screen holographic display for conferences, which currently was running test screens. Nothing fancy, by comparison to the full 3-D model holographics some of the facilities were running between isolated locations, but good enough to act as a decent audio-video component. " So, Loki prepared us a presentation, before he took off; did he? " was moderately miffed, as he had started to put that together.

             " Yes. An important set all together, though today's is basically just a history lesson on the Stones. He said it's important to straighten a few things out in that direction, moving forward. He'll be in actively listening to cue sound bites he's prepared but; he, Thor and Clint are out west mostly trying to jump-start some of Clint's missing memories and, maybe get things rolling before someone else comes looking for him, and tries to collect. He's not .. well I should say I don't know if he's aware they're technically destroyed, but he does know they're not around. He said their not being here wouldn't change the need for understanding the whole picture start to finish, in order to deal with whatever might get tossed our way; and even less so with the fact that we're the only ones who do know what happened to them, other than the cosmically clear signals they were used here last. "

                        " Wait. " the accent implied Wakandan; though Stephen wasn't familiar with the woman's voice. There was a clear groan and set of curses from Rocket as well, somewhere on another line. " You're saying that, he's implying more people will come looking for them: even though they're gone? "

                                                                     " Of course they will! If not the rocks, then Thanos..! ..even though most folks won't know who they're lookin' for. " cut in fast from Rocket, beat Stephen to it. " He's right. That wasn't something we considered, in the cleanup. "

                   " What do you mean? " the same young woman, and Strange took a breath to elaborate, though Rocket took it up before he could. That made sense. He had seen it, banked on it; but even he hadn't thought about it from the other angles. " Think about it! Like Carol said, Earth wasn't the only planet affected by the snap; and even folks that didn't know what the hell was goin' on are gonna figure out that was externally activated. Maybe they got their folks back, just like we did: but they don't know what happened here. They probably don't even know the threat of it's over. So .. let's say you're a good bunch, and that's the case. One in ten might have the capability to not just track the sequence but _where_ it _started_ \--  was briefly interrupted with " Oh, gods. " between words. " --but actually be able to _head this way_. We tracked Thanos down to find _him_ , using the _same_ methods _anybody_ with similar tech could use to find Earth! And I mean.. everybody. Not just the do-gooder types, but anybody that mighta considered it and paid enough attention. "

           " Meaning Earth might have quite a few visitors in transit; and not all of them if any: friendly. Loki is fairly sure we have time to deal with that sort of problem; but he's right when he says this is something we all need to be informed, and on the same page about. Hawkeye agrees. There's no telling how far or near out any who might have sent a ship, force, or whatever: might be. With the distances and more taken into account? We may be seeing people show up here to ask questions or try to beat our asses for generations, if not millennia to come; depending. " From Bruce, and he hummed. " Everyone got the test screens up? I think I've heard from just about everyone on the line to know you're receiving vocals loud and clear, at least. "

        There was a round of affirmatives, before Bruce simply said. " All right then. Remember, he's sort of listening, but most of this is information he was either handed by others, or stole directly from Thanos' archives. He's not gonna respond, since they're at other things mentioned over in Missouri while we catch up. " the small pause was short enough that no one got the chance to complain; which was probably for the best. " Loki, you're up. "

 

“ You asked a question, before we went to bed; about the reply I gave my brother's description of the Infinity Stones. “ Surprised Stephen, a little; and kept his quiet for the want to hear this. A view of the Crater kitchen phased in: it was dark, and there was a man rummaging around in the cupboards, low hanging pajama bottoms only. " It seems like a good place as any to start. " paused the man at the counter, his face turning as he got hold of a box of pop-tarts which; almost instantly was seized by a blond blur. " No more than four of those for you! You don't need more sugar in _our life_! **_Lila!_** No more than _four each!_ And make her put them in a toaster or something.. makes me smack my tongue when she just eats 'em straight out the box. ...Also, are you recording this _now?_ " Clint Barton; and he was sighing when he realized. " Why do I even _ask_ when you're smiling like that..? I don't know why I try... _no_ , idea why. God of _what..?_ " In that almost chuckling tone got a very amused laugh from the one working the camera's point of view. " Yes, I am. It's relevant, and will save a little time. Answer please..? "

 

    Clint sighed. “ Well yeah. Threw me how fast you jumped on him referring to them like they're weapons. I’m probably just far enough outside the understanding needed not to question that reference myself, but I won't be the only one either, I'll bet.  “

 

    “ No, not really.. or at all I _suppose_. It's easy to see them that way, when they're used to the detriment of a particular grouping. “ Loki said with an apologetic smile for his lover as he set the camera down so that they were both in view as Clint came back to the table it was apparently propped up on , taking a brief dip to look directly into the camera before it slid to one side and up into the corner; a list of files dropping into the largest of the new, interactive windows. A message appeared: ' _Compiled history of the creation and varied notable uses of Infinity Stones S through P_.' The first file showed who was accessing it, and where; before Stephen even touched it. “ In other words: it’s simply how they’ve been presented to _you_. And to my brother, who was the one to do so in the first place. Asgard regarded them as such. Odin in particular, though even and especially Bor's interaction with the stones was wholly encumbered in War. Five thousand years ago, makes that seem like a long time and a good enough reason to call them hat but: the simple fact is, that all of the Stones existed long before Bor, and before Maliketh took his throne to try and do so. Even before either was born, in fact. It had been used before in that way of course.. but; not always. Not by his father, or the father than came before, or even that one's mother; as I came to understand it. And there were almost a hundred thousand years worth of absence where it was lost to them entirely. The same can be said of the time stone, and mind stone. Time was in the hands of Agamotto to be passed to the next Sorcerer Supreme, and the next: but .. where was it _before_ that? Whose hands held it and what did they _use_ it for? Like any truth, there are as many faces to it as there are people to view it and involved with them. Those who do, or are affected: will have only known their own experiences, and the experiences given or sought out. Which given the age of the Infinity Stones, is quite a lot of room for misconception among other things. How much _do_ you remember about them? As _fact_. “ The brief raise of his hand Thor’s way kept him from giving his own answer; Loki’s eyes on Clint.

 

    Whose eyes were on the table now, brows pulled together and down as if trying to fit some unseen pieces together there. “ You’re saying this like I knew more, before. “ was not a question.

 

    “ _Much_ more. I should know. I was the one who _told_ you. Let’s start with the _concept_. What were they made for. What is their purpose? “ brought his eyes back to his brother, who had the look of a teacher trying to bring lessons learned out from a student or colleague an age later. “ They .. Loki .. _murder rocks?_ “ made Loki almost laugh on his way to adding chocolate to the coffee handed to him, and Barton correct himself a little more seriously. “ More than that. Or you wouldn't be recording breakfast.  “

 

Made Loki smile and shake his head, though there was a curious quirk to one corner of his mouth. “ True, ish: but rocks is one way to look at them. Or ingots, or liquid, or a jaguar. What _more_. “

                    “ Weapons. Points of force that could warp and destroy anything, under the right circumstances. “

    “ And of course that is their _purest_ purpose and use. “ said with such a sharp, sardonic tone immediately kicked Nick Fury’s head back as he had come onto the scene on the edge of the view, because; and Clint said it first.  “ Vision wasn’t a.. that isn’t really true. “ also piqued his brother’s instance, but not the full purpose of what he was after. “ And the _Tesseract?_ Take away the actions of those who used them: what did the stone _itself_ warp, and more to the point destroy? “

     Silence, and Stephen was getting it. Everyone was processing it; before the answer came from Clint; pouring milk into his cereal. “ Nothing. It was a gateway, a mode of travel. “

 

The hands that wielded it taken away, the armies and atrocities that followed through it taken aside; it had, simply connected _one_ space to _another_. A means and the catalyst used to see through a twisted cause, yes; but not the end. The same as handing Thanos the Bifrost, or a Sorcerer who knew how to portal from one end of the universe to the other; and perhaps even less than that in some ways: the key to a door that went _anywhere_. “ And the time stone, before it found its way into Strange’s hands even. In the hands of the Celt? The hands of the magister before her, and him, and the one he stole it from? “

 

    “ Tools..? “ Plunked out of the air onto the table in front of them, and made Nick shake his head; an immediate rebuttal. “ The Power Stone, was _not_ a tool. It was used to destroy at least two civilizations-- “

        “ And so because a serial killer uses _an electric drill_ to torture his victims to death, the drill must _only_ be called a weapon, of course? “ Cut him shorter than the interruption. Stopped him short to remind him of part of the point. “ Because _his_ choice, _his_ perversion as a separate entity capable of thought and greed and malice, _must_ _make it so_ for the rest of eternity, for the rest of _existence_ , because there was _never_ any other intent _or meaning_ behind it’s creation? Was even the purpose of the blade or the bow when they were made, _only_ to point at _another man’s head or neck?_ Did they need not to _eat_ , or _cut_ the wood for their fires, or perhaps you are saying they chased down and strangled their meat and wrecked their hands reaping wheat with their _fingernails_ instead? Do _not_ , step this aside and pretend to give a twist of ego to things that _have it not_ , or even and in the case of the Mind Stone: have little enough of said ego to understand how _terribly_ over the course of billions of years since their creation all people they have encountered the _gross inflation_ of such ego has _failed_. And still fails daily, to at least merit even the Stone's attempts to abandon ego’s failings _knowing_ this. “

 

    “ A lecture on _ego_ , from the second largest _drama queen_ in the galaxy? _Imagine that_.. “ came unexpected and unbidden from Fury, though Stephen had been thinking it too. “ Yes, I _am._ I _love_ , _work_ and _survive well_ on how easy it is to simply project what it is you believe about me based on those kinds of _incredibly useful_ misconceptions of ego, and entice _yours_ , antling. _Tell me_ ; do you think you would be sitting here, if I hadn't already proven just how _good_ at that _I am?_ Where do those words _come from_ after all, _hm?_ You took up _every sweet grain_ of truth, half truth _and lie_ I set out for you and did _exactly_ what I wanted you to do, down nearly _to the letter_. " Fury looked angry, yes; but.. he also looked mollified. Stephen himself was .. not so much surprised as rapt at the confession, in the few breaths allowed before he continued. " That _was_ and _remains_ possible _because_ I know this, _beyond_ simply accepting it. You know this way, these tactics. _All three of us_ currently in this room have used them, and anyone watching this after will know there is no denying that I wasn't the _first_ to have pulled a little wool over your eye: just the loudest at the time.. and, _ex ternal_ as a force rather than _in_ , hm? I spent months, rattling around in Selvic's head getting to know your ego in particular and those around you; _just_ so I could set the honeyed trail down in just the right order for you to gobble up in just the right way that he would _not_ be able to see the lack of facts, or anything _else_ I kept well and out of his view. And. _It_. _Worked_. If I did not know how to use the view of _my own_ ego as well as his, and others; you would have had the _full bore_ of his armies in your yard far, _far_ sooner. And been found sorely, _profoundly wanting_ at the time. So, at the _least_? Let us save some time, with my asking you now to stop interrupting me with whatever other _attempts at insult_ make you feel better about being _so damned easy_ to play as a _prime_ example of _exactly_ how ego affects information and _how_ things and _people both_ are used. “

 

    “ Loki -- “ and there was a brief look between Clint and Loki; a small shrug. " Sorry love, but it has to be said. I don't intend on cutting a moment of any of this. They'll have it all as they read the files or not at all. Nothing less is acceptable. "  Was said almost coldly, matter-of-fact, before he took a sip of his coffee; checked the camera and focused on the subject again. “ In any case, yes. Strange is, as you said; a bit of a prick -- “ Really. That made his eyes squint for a moment. " --but even at his minuscule level of learning he would likely kick in and agree having been among those to use them at least passably well; it isn't the stones _themselves_ that are the issue. It's the ego, mentality, and intent of the user. " he motioned his cup towards Fury. " Did you know, that before Morag, the Power stone had been used to build an entire city. Before that, it was used to save a race whose planet wa about to be bombarded by an incoming extinction level meteor shower? Or that thousands of years prior to even that; It was used purely as an energy source: used in warming and even feeding billions upon billions both within that system and as they started to visit other worlds.. billions _more_ : before someone else came along, ' _wrecked their shit_ ' as Rocket would put it, and stole it? "

 

    “ He is a prick; but you're probably right anyway. “ made Loki smile into his coffee, before reaching to refill his cup: bringing them back to Clint’s simple observation. “ **_Tools._** “ he hummed contentedly at that word, and reworked it. “ Conveniences.” and again, in another way. “ A doorknob, and latch. A drill and hammer. A radio that understands and tries to improve that understanding, not only it’s own but of those who use it. A window. A bit of putty, holding two pieces together, or shifting away to let them slide apart. A rewind and fast forward button. On everything. On a universal scale. On _every_ scale. To create life. Worlds. Peoples. Places. Popcorn, coffee. A table, a car, a home, a book. A cat, or something that looks like one but isn’t. To remake any and all of the above and more, if so desired: by their wielders. “

 

Again, quiet, as he paused in offering Nick a refill on his own coffee. “ Let’s go back further than that. _We do not exist._ There is no one we know. The _first breaths_ at the beginning of the life _we do know_ , haven’t been _taken_. Our _first stars_ , haven’t even been _born yet_. Not even a _smoldering ember of the sun_ over our heads, _or any other sun_ the eyes of _our ancestors_ might have seen. But. There _were_ eyes there. In the vast deep dark. Some once and may be, as young as we ourselves are. Some, far older than even that. Older than the preceding six great and small singularities resting within that void -- we’ll call them galaxies in their own right, for comprehension’s sake-- older than those, and old enough to have learned to shape these things.

 

    “ Eyes with as much curiosity, and want to create and destroy and explore with as much complexity as whatever was in their minds and driven by their spirit; to take _one_ , little cosmic marble containing _all of this_ and every bit _of that_ ; _and flick it_ , almost inattentive to anything but the wily awe and humorous questions of _what will happen_ and _what will be_ and _where the pieces would land_ when it hit. The joy and worry and anger and pride and again, the curiosity of those younger when they were left standing among them; when the dark lit with the break of those billiard balls hit by the first cue in trillions of years, prior to the billions and  trillions yet to come. When the first new and unknown stars were born blinking and scattered around and away from them like an explosion of confetti. Light and matter and wind and worlds and moons and the silt thin breath of fields of scattered stone and more; so vast to creatures like us, and no more than a half a handful of sand, to them. “ he burst his hands outwards briefly, a handful of cereal Stephen hadn’t seen him grab scattering across the table, the chuckle from his Loki making Stephen’s brows come down. “ Can you _imagine_ the _conversation?_ " there was a sort of almost giddy excitement to his features. A sort fo wild laughter to him as he went on. " Dropping _that_ , dropping the _beginnings_ of us; on the _existing lives_ of those _already_ there? _Oops._ We may have, added a little too much chaos to what was already here. _Heh.._ uh, father; some of the folk down the block are a little mad. _Oh_ , here they come; those elves on the corner look right pissed.. so _what now?_ “

 

Quiet, excepting Clint’s snort at his Loki's commentary. Nick was watching him like he was crazy, not that Strange blamed him. It was an odd way to think of how the universe might have come into being; but even Stephen had to admit, a humorous and grounding version. Pause of course for dramatic effect and laying the road for the answer to his own question. “ Well.. the ass at the door, has been a problem for a while: but _if_ he’s so intent on moving anyway _since_ he’s not happy with it: we’ll take that house of his and make it into something else. Give them a means to make their own little space into _anything_ they want. What they do with it from there is _their problem_ , hopefully. Perhaps they’ll learn a few more things; like controlling their temper and appreciating the loss of company in a few trillion more years. “ A flick to one piece of cereal and it turned a pinkish red, skidding across the table to land in front of Fury. The connections slipped into Strange’s head with the color reference, which Lokihe said out loud “ The Reality Stone.. “ And the Trickster went on.

 

“ The explorers.. I _like them_. It’s cute how they get so excited seeing new things. And there is _a whole lot of new_ still settling out there.  Let’s give them a faster mode of travel, shall we? “

 

Blue, the “ _Space_. “  Stone, it landed in front of Clint. “ The spiritualists across the street.. I don’t even _know_ , ah _screw it!_ Let them have a look or two around the other side of form as they wish. Maybe they’ll _shut up about it_ for _five minutes_ once they see what’s _actually_ there. “ Orange, Clint’s eyes followed it to it’s stop in the middle of the table. “ The Soul Stone. “

 

Loki tilted his head at it, holding up a finger. “ Oh my. Seems they saw a _little_ more than they bargained for. _Next!_ Oh yes, the sculptors... carvers of worlds, shapers of ..well some of it's not bad to look at, anyway. “ this one his brother held up for a moment. “ Hm. Really big chisel. Hammer? Lots of attachments - _whatever_ , so long as it does the job. “ Loki leaned back a little and brought his arm back, aiming a one of Clint's kids as he made his way into the kitchen with his daughter; before he let it go. It hit him in teh side of the head “ It’s for other things! _Don’t_ , hit your sister with that. “ made the older boy give Loki a confused look before he took the visual cue to toss the purple piece back; the trickster godling saying while it was still in midair: “ Not me eith-- _oh, too late_. " a grin, and Strange couldn't help but wonder how much of this play was guessed at, and how much was reference to things he had learned; as he scrolled through the first file pertaining to the Stones' creation. It was massive. The dark haired Asgardian set the purple bit of cereal over nearer Fury, but not quite there.  " Power. “

 

A breath in, he cut the theatre short by flicking the next two out without the dance. “ Time for the scientists, the ability to undo a mistake and replay, learn from and correct it until it works. Mind for the existentialists .. because _creation knows_ they need a broader grip of understanding on _every bloody thing else_. Including _each other_. Go on now, good  luck; _have fun kids_. Please _get off_ our porch. “ Clint had apparently been thoroughly amused by this display as he ate; while Fury picked up the bit of cereal in front of him eyeballing it thoughtfully while Loki let that sink in and had at his coffee again. He had a few finger-picked pieces of Clint's cereal --and a couple of smacks to those fingers-- before he was offered a spoonful; and continued after he'd swallowed it.

 

“ And when supper was done, and they looked back out the front window to check on the kids, and the neighbor’s kids, and the _new_ neighbors’ kids where they’d been left to play with every imaginable set of still-plugged-in power tools and high end computing system you could imagine; “ Loki finally stirred in a bit of chocolate, realizing he had left that bit out. “ ..what do you think they saw? “

“ _More_ problems than they started with. " Fury was the one to kick that in, before tossing the piece back to the tabletop. " Their misuse. What you said before: Death, destruction; perversions of purpose and reality itself. “

        “ Right in their front yard. Right in the middle of the marble game. ” Clint added as a sort of side thought. Loki held his hands open over the table as if that were very much the correct answer, a short almost bowing nod to go with it: before he picked up his coffee again.

 

“ So, they did what any parent might do with a _great_ and _expensive_ gift, horribly misused. They _took them away_ ; but they couldn’t bring themselves to _destroy them_. Or rather, even they probably _couldn’t_. So they tucked them away for a time. Call it the top shelf of a closet, or a little hole in the stones of the foundation hidden in the basement. And _for a while_ , that worked well. But and like all children; eventually these tools were found again. Many were misused, yet again and of course. And ego, was even then, _still_ the first and foremost catalyst. ‘I know better, and am better than _you_ , because I _am_ better: whether you know more or different things I have never seen or done to view the other side of this gem than I have, or not. Whether that is truth or not. Whether your life as different and unique as it is, is of equal value to mine in fact: ** _I_** say differently, and therefor _that_ is right and true, and _all of you_ that makes the whole is of _no consequence_ compared to the absolution of _my_ desires _and_ ways _and_ perspective. Which is _not_ so limited as that, _because I say so_. Because _that_ is all I can see. Because _this_ is all I wish to accept that I _or any other_ can be in this moment, or any other that follow it.’ “

 

There was a sort of sinking shock, to hearing him say these things out loud. The sense of any debate wiped out from Stephen's reach with one part or another of it, not realizing, but slowly looking around knowing, accepting that as a proven truth from one mouth to another. From one enemy to the next. Even then, beyond it; forced to step back away from their own needs: hadn’t they done the same? How many people on their own world had paid for that ego, between the lines; and right in the middle of them?

 

Loki leaned forward, eyes silver-blue blades: and Stephen found himself being looked into through the camera. In this light, they were more silver than blue; almost like ice, those eyes. And nothing, nothing at all like what he expected. Stephen wished he could have seen more of his face for the rest. It itched at him to wonder at how familiar it was. “ _Look_ , you; into even the _best_ of us and you will find some piece of that. You, _me_ , our fathers, our mothers, our grandparents and their ancestors _ages and eons behind us_ to times even before _them_. All guilty of this, but as we _should_ be. That is our greatest vice, as well as our greatest _trait and drive_. The one great, _core true thing_ we have yet to learn to _earnestly_ recognize in it's whole, grip and use _properly_ , and most importantly --most _forgotten_ in _all_ things-- in _correct_ **_moderation_**.

" The same things that drive us; drove you: and also drove Thanos. And _every fool_ who knew better than the _last_ and the _next_ in line, _both_ behind and ahead of him: _that picked these things up_. You, see the damage Thanos wrought, because it is _closest to you_ , because it is _convenient_ and _now_ ; and this is the time that matters _to you_. **I** , see the same mistakes of hundreds of thousands of generations; repeated under a different _name_ , with a different _face_ ; but _no different an ego_ closing those fingers around the neck of _all_ that breathe.

" It’s what those egos see, that pulls him, _them_ , _you_ : to do these things. The limitations of not _being able_ or _allowing_ yourself to _pull it back_ , and see _something else_. See _every_ possibility. Not just then, or now; but for all those times that follow and precede for that lack of remembering, or learning. Because _they can_. Because they _want it_. Because it is _right_ , only because _they say so_ , because _no other life_ or _thought_ or _existence matters_ so long as they can _make_ it true and take it for their own _pitiful_ satisfaction, justification. For however short a time that may last: until the _next_. Until one who sees even what _they_ made or unmade, as _another_ facet unacceptable and undesirable _to them_ : and then decides to pick these tools up, and turn the gem _again,_ consequences be _damned_ and lives lost or changed forever _inconsequential_ because it is _not theirs_ to treasure. Because, in _their ego_ and not understanding it’s trap; they were made _unworthy_ and _incapable_. “

And Loki sat up again, his eyes out of view, and the trance was snapped. Stephen's brow came down, still a little stunned. Not just the depth of the meaning and breadth of it's application but; as he sat down and watched; listened, and read: the remembrance of lessons he had tried to learn, was still trying to learn in some ways. _'It's not **about** you.' _slipping across the back of his mind along with half a hundred other conversations. 

“ But some; “ an opening of his hand and the Time, Mind, and Space stones whipped across the tabletop and into his brother’s hand, stepping away from that digression just as easily as he had stepped towards it. “ Some _few_ mind you, did learn. Did comprehend; for a time. Countered even, the hands and deeds and perversions of those whose egos had decided they needn’t learn or grow any more. And this did not go unrecognized. Nor the fact that it was possible for others to do the same: if, they were given the option. The chance. May be, by then; the street was so empty, they felt lonely. Wanted like company again, or the chance at it: and saw the first winding paths back to their yard becoming visible to those few. May be, they just wanted to see if we even could learn the way there. If we still had the capability to put the bits in the mouths of our own ego, and break her before the ride. I’ve never asked. I’m not sure I want that answer. I’ve not a scrap of certainty, that there are any who really and truly do want it. But I know they didn’t hide them so much as choose a celestial temple to put them in after that, waiting for the next test. The next proven piece of evidence. The next shot in the game even, for everything to move again. “

 

There was no need to say it was a lot to take in. Or that the quiet save the song now filtering in was used to absorb it all. Nick was pulled towards one particular aspect though. “ So who's this 'they' then? God..? Gods? Not sayin' it's not possible, but seems pretty unlikely, to me. “

 

“ It’s best not to think of them as Gods, though they do most definitely have equivalent power. Though only, to the limits of their own _natures_. At this height, there are four. The temple on Morag, where the Stone of Power was entombed; depicted them well enough. A pity little more than Murals and a few colored windows was all that was left of that civilization and it’s ruinous lessons learned. A pity that at least, that the one who stole it from their grave, saw even if it was too late then; and had some small understanding of foresight to return it there. Where and again at the least there were still those things to be seen and translated.. or in this case ignored. “

   

    “ The best way to refer to them as a whole is a repeated title I've come across: the Cosmic Entities. For lack of better names, if they should have them in terms we could understand: we know them for the names we have given their basest, purest natures. _Infinity, Entropy, Eternity and Death_. The lines to which all things and peoples and realities adhere, willingly or not. Knowingly or not. In the end, we are as they are. What, we are; with these things, ourselves as the only true catalyst for earnest change and growth. “

 

    “ Okay, so you’re saying these are what; people, as much as ideas? “ That seemed to be where Loki's knowledge was patchy, or contradicting, from the way his fingers tapped at the tabletop, before he answered.

 

“ People with the intellectual, physical and metaphysical properties of Gods, _yes_. You asked about them yourself, in a way. “ made both Clint and Fury look at him funny, though Loki seemed to have expected that. “ Granted by who?, you asked. Though the grants aren't .. it's hard to explain, other than to say it's unnatural, natural selection. You have the skill and propensity to do certain things, or you don't. You catch their attention once those skills are used, or you don't. You understand their will, or you don't. Any magister, sorcerer, witch, wizard -- name us what you will: though hacker, is the most humorously accurate term, I think; for one who tampers with the basic programming of existential physics seen and unseen-- is essentially re-weaving the tapestry they've created. Taking from this thread to change or destroy another, or create a completely different image. Take one marble out, to set another one in a completely different place within the circle. " He was playing at the cereal on the table again, switching a piece or two before he stopped and said; " Stop and imagine that, for a moment; through the _eyes_ of its creators. You’ve just got the game in motion; and suddenly there's a child who’s just learned to use his thumbs: and rather than picking one marble up and asking to join the game.. He decides to kick at the bits he can see and reach. Because he _can_ , and thinks he has the right to ruin the fun of watching it unfold on it's own: _just_ because he managed the ability _to do so_. It’s something like making a sandwich to have the dog _snatch it off the table_ while your back is turned. Or sculpting a masterpiece only to have some little _shit_ come along and grope a crude penis _on the back of it’s head_ because they think it’s fun and funny. _And yes_ , maybe sometimes _it is_ funny, and maybe sometimes it’s even a _welcome_ addition since you're not devoid of humor, or _so I’ve been told_ and seen on numerous occasions even _here_ \--I mean _really_ , have you ever _seen_ a _platypus_? You just know someone had to have had one too many before rolling that one into the circle-- but that’s beside the point. “

 

    “ Yeeeah, the point _being?_ “

            “ What do you _do_ with those? Tie their fingers and toss them in the closet? What bloody good does _that_ do? Children are _children_. They’ll get out and when they do maybe they’ll have learned something to keep from doing something incredibly stupid; but not _nearly_ so much as they might undertaking other options. The Stones are _not the only power_ in the universe capable of kicking the rest of the marbles out of the bounds of the game. They are as Clint found again, _tools_ ; a means of making this control easier. A shortcut; from chasing down and strangling the cow for dinner, to shooting her still and steadying, easing the construction of the meal with the cuts made from the blade. Done right, and with enough knowledge, practice, time and moderation; it can be done _elegantly_. Properly. _Beautifully_ , even. Even without the need for the Tools, the _Stones_. This is what witches, and warlocks, and wizards, and sorcerers, and magisters; do. We take that extra bit of clay, or perhaps _not even_ an extra bit as nothing can be made from nothing; and find a way to _re-write the code_ : to _shape_ it, _change_ it, _create_ from it. Spells. Programs. Language and conception, perception itself is .. subjective, contextual when it comes to this.

 

    “ So what _do_ you do, with these children? _Do you_ , tie their fingers? Shut them all away; because they have come to this understanding that they _can_ use them to reach, now? _Or_ \-- “ Loki held up a single finger. “ --do you _hand_ _them_ a marble, and the means to learn to _use_ their fingers; learn the _rules_ of the game and _why they are there_. Do you _punish them all_ ; or _reward_ the ones that show promise in understanding the balance _enough to be trusted_ : and let them _help_ you keep the others from taking their fists and feet to the circle as they arrive, another set of hands to keep it from being interrupted while they learn the rest? “

 

The scene cut into darkness then, and it wasn't enough. One group was on the second file, but Stephen was guessing that most of them were still absorbing the video, when it came back up. This time, it looked to be light out, and they were better dressed. A ship was in the background; Clint and Thor loading a few things while the pack of kids and blond streak ran around the platform a little closer. " It occurs to me, I cut that piece without saying this. Keep these things in mind while reading; because I've no intention of answering any premature questions until our little trip is through. I've left Bruce with a few words as well. Hopefully you take those to heart also with this and the things I said in mind, and don't slack on keeping up with planetary defense preparations. "

" _Lau! We're about ready!_ " from behind him had Loki looking back and offering a small wave. " Something has come to my attention regarding this particular subject though, else I wouldn't bother with the explanation. If it's trouble, I'll let you know: but there will be no telling for certain for at least another two or three days to a week; so. Taking a reprieve, while trying to recover Clint's memories in other ways is a must. Please observe courtesies, if you _must_ contact us before then? Elsewise.. where.. " another glance back and slight oof as he was tackle-hugged from behind. " ..ah. This piece is more for my people: we have a Princess now. " That pulled Stephen's brows up high, and the Asgardian line must have gotten their audio working, because the sudden hush from that line bolted up a few decibles. " Her name is Agana Leigh. She is a Blood Sorceress. A Divine Healer. And in case you were wonderin-- " a wave and sudden appearance of shining golden blond hair and odd but brightly smiling purple eyes as the view got skewed with the motion came with a giggling " Hello New Asgard! " and a look up to Loki that implied that new face was naturally at that much shorter height, he laughed and continued. " We've adopted a sister. Who I had better get on board before she drags me there myself. "

           " I don't drag people.. " with narrowed eyes up at him that paused his response, his dark brows going high. " ..I enthusiastically, _physically encourage_ movement. "

                           " Right. That's what I said. " with a laugh and the video cut again on a roar of " _**FAERY GURL! SING! ONE TIME 'FORE GO!**_ " that sounded an awful lot like Bruce; and a squeal, and the sudden shift of view that briefly touched the sky " ... don't toss her that high! She isn't an _actual_ bird, no ma- " before it was out. Strange could hear a few chuckles, the loudest of which seemed to come from the Benatar's comm before Carol cut in. " This is.. a lot of information. "

 

And then the Benatar; he recognized Nebula's distinct voice. " A good portion of this was stolen from Thanos' archives. I suppose, now I know some of what he was doing while there.. "

" Ballsy. I kind of like the guy for that alone. I'm going to read this between planets. Has anyone told him they're not around any more? "

                       It was Valkyrie who spoke up on that. " Not that I know of, but; he and Hawk've gotten really close; and last I spoke to him in private: he had the intention. Then again, this is Loki. He might have already guessed, or come across the information some other way. I'm more interested in the fact he said something related came up.. and the implication that what was just said has some relation to him and the old crones. That's new, and given what else's been going on to even get him here: maybe a little bit dangerous. " Stephen was making a fresh cup of tea when that reminder came up and made him wince, mulling over the information on hand; and spoke up then. " Actually, Valkyrie. Even if he didn't know prior.. he does now. "

Everyone went quiet. Before they could ask though; Loki himself kicked in to remind them: he had been listening, present in the conference call. " _Hm_. Yes, I suppose you _would_ be the one to remember I'm here. In any case; that was a lot.. " the sound of something being moved, a quiet hum in the background.. a refrigerator? “ ..so class dismissed, _for now_. Feel free to talk among yourselves, discuss; and next time we’ll talk about my third least favored subject in the presence of most others. Since I know, I’m not likely to get away with those references I've sent you, now that I’ve kick-started what brains among those having access and hadn’t thought about much of this as it matters, until today. _Have fun_. “

 

And he dropped the call, before anyone could say word one. Really.. no comment..? That, itched at Stephen even more. Maybe he had already guessed, or known: or may be Hawkeye had told him. Either way; he found himself wishing he had looked into this one a little more: or at least dropped him out of that free fall sooner. He might have picked up a few interesting tidbits then. Or had a chance to get a better feel for things. As it was, something felt, well; shaken, having listened to all of that.. and picked up a good few pieces of information in between. The others started their conversations; and Stephen was listening.. storing it as he kicked in now and again with a word here or there: but mostly, he was reading. Why would he give this to them, at all if the Stones had even the slightest possibility of coming back into play? Was that even possible? From another dimension, or time maybe, if so? Either way.. the knowledge in front of them was massive. It would take hours to go through, without a little help.

What did he get out of this? What was his interest, besides Asgardian refugees being here; if he even cared? What was the point of leaving all of that uncut in the conversation, for that matter. And that was when he caught the edge of it, peering through the first file. This was a challenge, of sorts. He was daring them, Strange included; to step up, and turn the gem themselves. Pulling the lid of one eye down and offering this and saying: if I am what you say, then prove it. And if he wasn't.. if he wasn't..?

 

He was challenging them to find a way to trust him, _and vice versa_ : challenging them to find a way to prove they could _be_ trusted. Strange wondered how many of them were ready to take that road. How few were ready to gun the acceleration up that ramp. And he especially wondered, whether or not they could really trust him to lead the way; and how many horrible wrecks were going to come out of it. He himself was stuck, front end already planted in the on-ramp divider: looking back and forth from the borders of what he believed was the truth in past the now open borders of truths that he hadn't taken the time to explore. Ready or not, he watched the files being accessed; again and again and the second one for a first time; probably just a peek.. but a reminder. While he was sitting on the off ramp, sticking to his own memories and point of view; people dying on his table or ending up so hurt or mangled or traumatized he had ended up reminded of -- well, this. That, while he had ability and knowledge, and skill past the scopes of most.. he was still just one _very_ mortal man with _one_ set of eyes and ears: and his knowledge only went so far. Screw Loki. Damn him. Still.. those words. That reference. So ...had she known him, for him to call her that? How well; and why ..why, why now that he did take the time to think about it and have those questions thrown at him out the back window from the one in lead; why hadn't she taken a larger role in stopping what had happened that day in New York?

This guy was an admitted manipulator. Even what he had to say just now, was pretty likely a manipulation on it's own. If not a lie, anything out of it's mouth had the potential to be a half truth at best. But her? As far as he knew, she hadn't lied to him. The reference wa there. He knew enough to refer to her by her background. The Celt, he'd called her. And not with any bite to it, which was interesting. If anything, he had used his predecessor's reference as an honorable one. A point of respect to counter egos like Thanos' in his list of examples. " _**Wong!**_ " He flipped to each file and connected his phone to his laptop through a small portal before setting it there. That would take some time, and he would read it. But for now, he wanted to look around a little more. See what he had missed; before he even thought of heading into this kind of unfamiliar territory. He'd prefer to crash as little as possible, without the Stone to help him sidestep the next crash.

 

" **Wong!** Get **_over_ **here! Going to need your help on this one! "

 

 

  


## -][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-

-THE OUTSIDER-

-

###  **.\\\\\\\STRANGE////.**

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.////GREENWICH VILLAGE, NEW YORK : APT. 177A BLEECKER STREET\\\\\\\\. 

.//2:38 AM US CST (1:38 AM US EST)\\\\. 

  


Reader;

    If you’ve ever found yourself, even for a moment; completely consumed by the pursuit of an uncertain thought that you once might have even called fact, immutable; and all the thoughts that came after it, with it, even the ones that came before it: then you know the _kind_ of daze that I was in. Consider this a courtesy, as he once said to me. A _kindness_ , to give you the briefest peek inside the utter wreck of confusion left behind in the ordered chaos that had already been in here, my head. Imagine reading something, and thinking you understand, thinking you know what to expect: only to have the subject itself breeze through the equivalent of just a few minutes, a few moments of your life: and discover that, no.. it wasn’t a _lie_ . It was what he had _said_ it was. A perversion of your ego, to think you _had_ understood.

 

That in that brief period of time; that one conversation, you discovered that the words on those pages, even the ones you had penned yourself; were not just woefully inaccurate. They had been set to paper still looking --as _she_ had said to me once-- through a keyhole. As if I had been taken a step forward and stopped standing in one place, reading the same book a single line at a time; with a month between the attempts and no view of either the line after it or the one before. Ignoring the footnotes. Unable to see the extra information laughingly scribbled into the margins in the hand of the subject themselves.

 

    If all the information about a specific subject was kept in their own separate rooms in the mind; then what, _who_ I had seen that night had kicked the door to his outward when I came to the threshold, laughed at my astonishment and yanked me in: so I could watch him take a louisville and maybe a rail gun to the order I had put it all in declaring it _all wrong_. And the view had _shocked_ me, when he was done. How little I had. How many holes. How many pieces missing even before he had come along to show me what was there. I was reminded, sitting there in the parlor at almost three in the morning with too many books to even think of counting: of words he had said earlier. Words she had tried to tell me, time and again; and I wondered if I hadn’t met one of those who had helped deliver the words to her. I wished, I could have seen his face, really seen it rather than in some half view of a recording; when he had said them then. _Was it the same smile?_ The expectancy for failure, and hopeful challenge made; not to?

 

 _“Because they say so, because no other life or thought or existence matters so long as they can make it true and take it for their own pitiful satisfaction, justification. For however short a time that may last until the next. Until one who sees perhaps even what they made, as another facet unacceptable and undesirable to_ _them_ _: and then decides to pick them up, and turn the gem again.“_

 

I truly wished, I could have seen his face properly; seen all that went with it when I had heard him say these things when he had recorded them.After listening to him explain something so simply complex and so unerringly close, brief history and names for the part of our own moon I had very little idea even existed; I knew it was something I should have seen. And one day I would. But for now, I’ll leave you with this prickling, grinding sense I was left with in the aftermath of reading those files, and hearing the recordings he had sent. When the pages he had taken out of my hands were still settling and afloat in the air scattered and torn around me. When I could still hear the crunch of glass and laugh in his voice; and brush of what I can only describe as _love_ so immense and immediate I haven’t the words to describe the _tremendousness_ of it tucked behind the thumbnail of sincerity that made the joke in understanding what real magic was when I was older.

 

So there I was. Stumbling through the debris of what he had left behind. Trying to widen that keyhole and piece together what had been missed. It did not take long to figure out there had been a lot, of that; at that time.

 

                                                                                                                                                                         ~ _Dr. Stephen Strange_

  


**-][][+][][-**

  


 

    A fresh cup of tea was plunked down a few inches from the top of the pages he hadn’t quite been reading; a few cubes of raw sugar to one side, the stick calling at that tilted angle from the steam still rising from the rim. Jasmine. “ Just what I needed. Caffeine. Thank you, Wong. “

 

    “ I figured, if you weren’t going to sleep before your next lesson; _may as well_. “ The large librarian turned Sanctum Master plunked down, but not before a good two feet of books one after the other that Stephen didn’t recognize. “ This means you were lucky, I hope? “ Stephen reached for the top of the second stack only to have his hand diverted to the first while Wong reached for his own cup. “ _Somewhat_. “ a sip, and Wong himself took from the middle after dividing that second stack again. “ The instances and peoples you said this Loki mentioned and talked about, were centuries or _further_ back. With the Ancient One gone, there are _few_ to none left alive on the Earth to recall them; or to know if or where any records of the events themselves may be here. As expected; I've had no luck contacting those that might remember, if they were even paying attention or answer: but this is as good a place as any to start, _without_ the Eye. “

 

    “ I would _think_ mermaids in _London_ would stick out. _Just a little bit._ “ he found himself quipping as he opened the first tome. Thick eighteenth century tooled leather, thicker book. “ Did you peek at any of these? “ Wong almost shook his head; it was more like an odd sideways head-bop that was going for in between though. Stephen sighed. “ And you have no idea, how he would be referred? “

 

“ Not with what you’ve said no. Asgardians have visited Earth many times, and not always within our notice. But there are a few clues we can follow. A trio of sorceresses with the  kind of power to bridge realms and dimensions _at that level_ not once but _twice_ \-- in and then out again -- probably and according to him; definitely would not have gone unnoticed. There has to be _something_ recorded _somewhere_. If not anywhere else, at the very least in _London’s_ records. “

 

He nodded in agreement. “ Still bothers me. “ Something like that would have been hard to ignore. Not just by the current Sorcerer Supreme, but by anyone with the knowledge and practice. A problem like that; a spatial doorway opening big enough and long enough, _twice_ ; to bring a pack of merfolk through and send them home again? No, someone would have had permanently raised eyebrows if that _hadn’t_ been at least noted, somewhere. “ Which _part?_ The _people living on the moon_ part, the fact _he’s_ had a _safe place up there_ and they at least don’t want to kill _him_ on sight; or the idea that he and his Grandwitches have been here in times before either of us were _born_ ? _More than once_ , if you repeated it correctly. “

       

That paused him, a slight tick of his head to one side before he looked up. Had he missed something? “ _Pardon?_ “ also made Wong pause, brow raising as he repeated the words. “ Last time. ” and Stephen sat up, his own brows coming down. _Wait a minute.._ “ You said when he told the story; he said that was _the last time_ they had come down. “

 

“ ... _Meaning_ that there had _at least_ been a first, prior. _Gah._ “ he ended up rubbing the heels of his trembling hands into his eye sockets. _What time was it? Three? Five in the morning?_ He didn’t even know anymore. The younger Odinson had probably been right about at least one thing: he probably should have slept before diving into any of this. His head was still spinning, trying to make sense of the mismatched, scattered pieces he had already had; paired in with the new ones he was trying to understand. For the others maybe, or at least some of them; they probably wanted to understand New York alone. There was a time that would have been true of him too. But there were terms, phrases, sentences and references there in the things he had said; that had raised the hairs on the back of his neck: the sense of truth was so terrifyingly strong. Made him feel like he had been right back in that room in Kamar Taj at times, listening to her lectures and explanations: and others where he felt like he had been cast out of it again, scratching and pounding at the door waiting to be let in. Uneducated, unsure, needy for what more there was and what more he could be and not even consciously aware of that true depth waiting on the other side, as of yet.

 

“ Maybe you _should_ get some sleep. Leave this to me? “ almost sounded like a good idea as he read his way though and out of the odd sidestep his mind had taken, but. “ I can’t. Something about this, the things he said.. “

 

    “ I remember, I remember.  So what about all this bothers you? We deal with this kind of thing _daily_. And he is over a millennia old, if any of what we _do_ have is to be believed. As old if not older than the Ancient one herself before she passed. “ Stephen took a quick sip of his own tea, adding sugar after and letting it stir itself as he went after the pages.

 

“ He called her the Celt, you know that? “ Made Wong nod and turn another page. “ He talked about her like he knew her.. even if it was just a little. Even if it was just as a kind of colleague. Someone he _respected_ ; enough to count her among the ones who used the Stones well.. _correctly_. “

 

    “ _So?_ You and I are colleagues yes? It makes sense if what he’s saying is true, for them to have crossed paths at least once or twice. “

 

“ It _doesn’t_ make sense! “ And okay, he may have lost his temper for a moment. Thumped the table a little too hard with his fist. His tea nearly went over. A few books tumbled onto their sides. Wong just gave him a warning look, though he was also probably wondering just what was going on in his head and expecting a countdown. Strange did not disappoint. “ If he’s everything and only what we _believe_ and _read about_ and _experienced_ ? Why help her save London? Why give us this explanation of the Stones and the idea that the things that made them aren’t just forces but _thinking_ , possibly _feeling sentient creatures_ not quite as _quiet_ as we were led to believe? How does he _serve_ that? How do these _Grandwitches_ of his, if they can’t directly intercede, or more? What _purpose_ , what _job_ , what _position does he fill_ ? When did he first come here? Were they _all_ his assignments, like this mermaid thing? What _happened_ ? How did he go from _this duty_ , a half immortal _kid_ asked to pick up his marble and play the game and keep hotheads like Thanos from taking his fist to the damned universe: to ending up as his _lackey_ , destroying a chunk of my home?! _How_ , did we **_never_ ** hear or know about _any_ of this, even and _especially_ from **_her?!_ ** “ The book was slammed shut.

 

“ Does seem like it is _kind of_ an important thing to know. “ Came a few seconds after. Looking up at him he was moderately annoyed that Wong was so.. outwardly untouched, by this. Still flipping pages. He picked the book up again, sighing inwardly. “ _Just_ a little. “

 

And then it was quiet, because they were in study mode. He was halfway through what was by all accounts an interesting read; but by no means what he was looking for, so far. Flipping the page, he noted a few references to some abilities that might have passed for Loki’s, but little more. Until he came across a particularly odd reference to time. Or it would have been if he hadn’t realized in the same passage, that he knew the handwriting. “ Wong..? “

 

“ Hm? “ had the former librarian looking up from his pages when Stephen didn’t ask his question right away. “ ...who _wrote_ these? Do you know? “

 

“ The records for each Sanctum are usually kept either by it’s Master themselves or, someone they appoint scribe. Sometimes other masters, sometimes a high ranking trainee. A section penned by someone else usually has a single page of reference. This way, if within the writer’s lifetime an entry becomes a threat or interest again, they can be referred to for any extra insights or direction to any who might have them outside of the entries provided: or books that might have been penned for even more detailed accounts. They can also make notes of where and in which other tomes or sections the subject might have come up again on that same page. “

 

This, had Stephen marking his place and flipping back through the pages all the way to the beginning. Huh. He’d thought not. Yay for photographic memory. “ ...there’s not a _single page_ like that in the first half of this book, outside of the beginning. “ made Wong pause too, and do the same, as Stephen checked the other half. “ .. _or_ in the second half. “

 

“ That’s not possible.. These books have almost a thousand pages each; with summarized accounts. The whole should, at the least have a few reference pages. Even that, would be anywhere from fifteen to fifty years without another master as author.. “

 

“ Tao. How about yours? “ Wong held his up to show him the same author's name. No other inscription, just Tao. “ Relative of yours? “ got him the _haha-very-funny_ glower before they each picked up another tome. _Tao, Tao. Again.. Tao._ “ Wait a minute. “ _Oh_ , he couldn’t help but smile. “ Who kept the records for Kamar Taj? Assuming there were, records like this? “

 

“ Of _course_ there were.. _are_. The Ancient One saw to those herself, in small part to allow the students to focus on their studies. “ He could remember, the sight of her some days as he arrived at her doors: calligraphy brush in hand, sleeves pushed back to just below her elbows. “ Go find one or two she penned. _Now_ , please. “

    “ Why? Immortality is uncommon but -- “

 

“ Wong... _Tao_. “

    “ Yes, we _have_ established that is the name of the author. “

 

“ **No.** “ he picked up the nearest pen and wrote it out again for him in wide capitals. “ _TAO._ ”

 

“ Yes.. Stephen, _go to bed._ “ made his head fall over the table. Wong wasn’t getting it, so he picked up the paper again, and printed out  the words under each wide letter, before holding it up and sounding out the letters as he pointed out the words under them to him. “ _**Tao**_ : _Tee! Ay! Oh!_ “ finally got through, by the brief drop of jaw; and Wong shot up and was gone before he even picked up the next book in line. _Tao, Tao, Tao._ Almost two hundred years worth of Tao.

 

“ _**Tao**. _ The Ancient One. _Really?_ “ Okay, he had to admit; that was a little funny. “ You must have gotten a _real giggle_ out of _that_ one, finding your new initials spelled out the name of an ancient _chinese philosophy_ in another language. “

 

Wong came shuffling back in with not one or two but five more books. “ You were right; every single one; Tao. “ he couldn’t help but shake his head, trying not to laugh. “ All, but this one. The last one. “

 

That, caught his attention as he picked it from Wong’s fingers. “ Who penned the rest? “

 

The answer came even as he opened the page, and had him looking from the familiar spelling; to Wong, after he’d read it. “ _You_ , apparently. “

 

“ Dr. S.Strange -- Last entry, referring to section forty four, entry three.. “

 

He skipped to the referred page first, and groaned a little. “ You guys marked my first time playing with the Time Stone in the library? _Really?_ “ Got a shrug from Wong. “ Don’t look at me. _I’m_ not the author. “

 

“ Yeah well and if I didn’t say it before: _tattletale._ “ Wong was leaning a little as he flipped to his section. And, was actually surprised, and a little scared by what he saw there. “ That’s.. _Impossible_. “

“ I would have said it’s just nonsense. “

        “ _No_ , Wong. This is my handwriting. But I do _not_ , remember _ever_ writing this. “

 

Wong looked at him for a few seconds, before re-reading the brief passage out loud. “ Beyonce never moves; always stays in the same place. A stick in the macula. Say hello to Mister Carroll. Trust the horse’s rider. “ and ended up looking through his brows at Strange while he flipped back again to re-read the referral. “ I do _not_ , stay in the same place. “

 

         “ But I used to _think_ you did. “ And that was the point, wasn’t it. “ Good thing I knew I would be looking here. Scary ideas, how it got on the page. I haven’t _written_ this, yet. We don’t have the Time Stone, _any more_ . _So_ .. one of two things. “ he snapped shut the book and started for the doorway back to Kamar Taj. “ Either someone with the ability took _future_ me back, to pen this in for me to read _now_ which: I can’t see me doing, _or…_ “

 

There was that pause as they went through, and Stephen stopped. There it was. “ Or, the Time Stone -- _and likely therefore it’s partners_ \-- were not destroyed as Thanos said, and you recovered it somehow. “

 

That, scratched annoyingly at Loki's last recorded bit of conversation. Those words popped up loud and clear, just prior to the distraction of his sister's almost introduction. Stephen wasn't sure whether this implication was good or bad: but it was definitely something he had to follow.                      

            _'Something has come to my attention regarding this particular subject though, else I wouldn't bother with the explanation.'_

 

“ Or, someone _else_ brought it back. Someone who knew a _lot_ about what was going on before we even knew _any of this_ had _started_. “ He half circled the pedestal feeling his fingers along the runed surface; eyes locked on the intricate, empty brass medallion that had been sitting there, for a little under eight months. He had thought, without something to house; it was little more than a magic locket. He hadn’t found anything worthy to put in it, yet. And he thought he wasn’t wrong; for the most part.

 

But what if he _was_ wrong? “ ‘It’s what those egos see, that pulls him, them, you: to do these things. The limitations of not being able to pull it back, and see something else. See every possibility. Not just then, or now; but for all those times that follow and precede for that lack of remembering, or learning.’ “

   

Wong laughed. “ _Hoo_. I remember _that_ lecture. “ Stopped Stephen cold mid-reach, eyes snapping to Wong, who was smiling a little at the empty eye. “ **_What._ ** “ The pause seemed to hit Wong as well, for a moment; if only for the fact that the question had come out understandably firm.

 

“ The Ancient One. It was a common, oft repeated lecture.. Why are you looking at me _like that?_ “ _Was it, now._

                           “ Because I never heard it from _her_ . “ Pulled a very confused look from Wong as he picked up the Eye of Agamotto and opened it, examining the inside. “ I heard it from _Loki_ . It was a part of yesterday’s courtesy broadcast. The one they were listening to during the call, to ask them why he was in rural Missouri, instead of being kept under watch at the Crater. “ He turned it around, after looking through the inside. “ ..where the _hell,_ is this stick. “

 

    “ What? “

        “ The _macula_ ; is the portion of the human eye at the center of the retina that processes sharp, clear, straight-ahead vision. A little indention at the inner back side of your eyeb-- “ _What was that?_ Wong opened his mouth, and Strange held up a finger; before tapping it at the back side. He flipped it over again, trying the same tap at the inside from the other direction. “ Has anyone ever taken this thing apart? “

        “ _Stephen._ The Eye of Agamotto is _thousands_ of years _old_ . It belonged to the Master who created our order, and the Sanctums; making it much more than a _pretty box_ for a cosmic _glow-rock_ . _No._ We did not, and hopefully _will not ever_ take it apart. “

 

“ Sorry but uh; did you just look at me, and basically say ... _never?_ “ Hand raised. _Crack_ , and: _ping-ping_.

Wong closed his eyes with the expected look of agitation and intense exasperation, for all of maybe a second or two; when he finally realized there had been _two_ tones to that back shiny panel coming off. Not one. _Yeah_ , he had just broken open a thousands of years old rock-locket and symbol belonging to the Masters of the Mystic Arts for _ages_ and _generations_ before even his great great grandad had been a sparkle in _his_ daddy’s eyes. But _hey_ , and “ Oh _gee_ , look. “ He held up the weird looking little polished flat stick with metal bits on either end: one a strange molded square hook thing, the other a loop on the end. “ _There’s_ the stick in our eye. See? “ was met with a sigh, before he turned it over. And over. “ _O~kay_. The hell kind of stick _is_ this, Wong? Some kind of _mini-_ wand, or funky _faery poker_.. What am I looking at here? “

 

It was Wong’s turn to rub his eyes, apparently. Doing a good job of it too. Steady fingers, dug right in there under his eyebrows. _Show off._ “ That isn’t a stick. It’s a key. “

 

    “ A _key?_ Doesn’t look like a key.. “

                “ Maybe not to a _westerner_. But here in the _east_ ? **_This_** what old keys look like. “ _Wow._ He totally could not help the look of disbelief on that one.

 

“ O _kay._ Note to self; _never_ hire an ancient asian locksmith, Stephen. _What?_ It’s a **_stick_ ** Wong. With a _hook_ on it. “ Nasty look. Temptation to screw with him a little, rising. “ _Okay_ , okay; **_two_ ** hooks. This could be stuck in the right end of a tiny _popsicle_ , and no one would _ever know_ . My mom? Had a bag _full_ of these in tupperware, stuffed into the side of her silver drawer next to the fridge when I was a kid. “

 

That was true though. “ Used to fill them with kool-aid, and just; plunk ‘em right in. Freezer for a few hours.. done deal. “ He couldn’t think of a damned thing off hand that this fit though. “ ..any ideas? “

“ Besides that it’s _a key_ , and not something you should be putting in your mouth unless it works some form of _silencing magic?_ No. “

 

“ That one wasn’t bad. “ as he tapped the back in place as best he could and put the Eye back into its mount. _And_ , we’re _ignoring_ the fact that panel fell off _as soon_ as he was around the pedestal. _Will fix later. Maybe. Probably, if I don’t want Wong hovering over me for the next ever giving me the stink eye._ “ Right. So.. _‘Beyonce never moves; always stays in the same place._ ’ Think we got that one but, we’ll see. ‘ _A stick in the macula._ ’ “ he hopped the boozy-pop handle between his knuckles as he thought mostly out loud. “  All that’s left is ‘ _Say hello to Mister Carroll_.’ “

    “ You’re forgetting the horse. “ made him shake his head. He knew exactly what that was. Who, that was. “ Nope. I _know_ that one. Don’t know that it’s _great advice_ I’m giving me, but we’ll just have to find out. “

 

“ Care to _share?_ “

    “ Soon enough. Do we have any Carrolls, among the new recruits? “

 

    “ No, definitely not. “

    “ ..that was fast. “

    “ Stephen. _Mystic Arts_ . **_Not_ **a _pottery_ class. There are _seven_. None of them are named Caroll. “

 

    Okay. “ Fair enough. And Danvers has never been married, if her files are correct. Spelling is also wrong. “ his free hand took a trip through his hair as Wong sat down in his former seat. He started pacing. Put the stick between his upper lip and nose because well; it wasn’t doing anything useful anyway at the moment. There was some movement in the back, a door opening and brief confused and awkward wave from one of the new trainees they’d just mentioned before he promptly disappeared down one of the aisles some twelve to fifteen feet back. “ Seven, _huh?_ That one’s in _here_ pretty quick though. “

 

“ The subject at _hand?_ Maybe, we didn’t get the Beyonce reference. “

 

        “ That line is a _direct_ reference to the fact **_I_ ** thought you occasionally had to cut yourself free of your _roots_ to get up from that chair in order to even _stand_ . Here, in _this_ Library. I’ll say again: it’s the line in the riddle about saying hello to _Mister_ _Caroll_ that we haven’t got. “ He was starting to get a little agitated, when he noticed the newbie’s head had stuck out from behind his section, and was looking at him weird. “ See, even the _trainees_ don’t get it! I mean, if this is supposed to be a clue for _me_.. “ Was the ginger still there? He was. “ What? “

 

    “ Well.. it’s just; _uhm_. This is a _library?_ “ Kid had decided to step out and speak up at a bad time with that. He couldn’t help but stare. Wong even turned around in his chair to join him. “ Thank you, Captain _Obvious_ . _Anything else_ painfully blatant, to add? “

 

    He gave the kid credit; he didn’t run. Then again, he was already standing in the middle of the not-so-restricted section. “ Well.. riddle, _right?_ “ a brief raise of his hands to either side, key between the fingers again on one side, projecting the silent _Yes, so?_      “ Well.. if you’re supposed to be in a library, looking for Mister Caroll, for answers; maybe the first place you should look is Alice? “

 

    “ Alice. “

        “ Do we not have that here anywhere, sir? “

 

    Wong was looking at the floor now, probably trying to think of how that worked at all. “ What’s your name? “

    “ John, sir. “

        “ _John_ . What are you even _talking_ about? “

 

    And then it came out of his mouth; “ Alice, in Wonderland? Through the Looking Glass? Lewis Caroll’s most famous works? “ and Stephen almost went deaf _from his own internal screaming_ ; brows somewhere up in the rafters, Johnny white boy on the other end of his pointing finger squirming uncomfortably before he attempted to make his hasty escape. “ **You’re on my** **good** **list John!** “ shouted after him loudly enough for the young man to reappear opening the door again a moment or three later to poke his head back in and ask “ ..I _am?_ “

    “ Yes! Very _top_ ! Very, _very_ top and not moving down for a **_long_ ** time. Go forth! _Study!_ And tell the librarian on duty, _no one_ is to come in here until I say so. “

 

    The kid’s giant grin was almost as big as his own. “ Yes sir. “ And he was gone.

 

                    “ Out of the mouths of _babes_ , Wong. “

                                                                             “ He’s _thirty two_. “

 

    Ew, _no_ . He was not getting _that_ old. “ _Riiight._ “ He flip-hopped the key-stick up and away, catching it back his hand like the starter to a new Ferrari. “ So, _Wong_ ; “ The first crack in thin air formed easily as always before the pedestal with the little jab he gave it. Hands flourished, _just as she’d shown him_ , and that single crack splintered outwards, spider-webbed like broken glass half afloat on water. “ Ready for a trip through the looking glass? “

  
  


 


	6. On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One jelly on the line, and an army of slavers still to deal with; Clint and Loki get down to the business of trying to recover Barton's lost memories, with mixed results.
> 
> What happened to Strange, anyway? He seemed to have given up pretty easily this go round..

BOOK ONE - DREAMS

# Chapter 6 - On My Way

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\.

.///MISSOURI, BARTON FARM : 7:30 AM US CST\\\\\\\\.

 

    He wasn’t even sure when they’d come in. Or whether they’d brought more than pants. Or when they’d ditched those for PJ bottoms. He remembered the drift though. That sleep-hazed view of the window and wall through the disheveled side-part Loki’s thick waves after he nuzzled his face into the back of his shoulder. The fall carnival heavy on salt and grass and volunteer wheat, light on the copper and fun time he also remembered having in the shower in the dark. Busy making the clean up pointless after, the little extra thrill trying to hold up the challenge of keeping quiet with Lila’s bedroom right next door, and Thor across the hall. As he reached over him now to shut off the alarm Clint felt the kind of used up that was pumped for another day, if getting through them was going to keep bringing nights like that after. He noticed he even had that dopey ‘ _I just got thoroughly screwed the night before_ ’ morning smile on, before he tucked his arms around his still prone bed partner and curled in around him burying his nose and then teeth in that space of smooth skin between his shoulder and neck.

 

    It took him almost a full two minutes to realize something might be wrong. Or at least off. He hadn’t moved. Not even stirred. Not at the alarm, or the spooning squeeze, or the bite. His breathing was steady. _Not freaking out._ He could feel his heartbeat; hard not to this close. But he wasn’t reacting. “ _Lau?_ “ Not freaking out. Yet.

 

But getting there. Last time.. the last time.

 

    _Last time, she’d been on her side when he’d come in the kitchen; half on top of still warm and slippery spaghetti._ Nope. _Nope._ Not freaking out. “ _Lau._ “ the shake, Lila had been doing that when he came in. “ Loki! “ he’d slowed to a near stop with the way the pale she’d had going had contrasted with the pitch black of her hair. It was almost a natural shade for him, he told himself. Still, he was getting loud with that one as he turned him on his back and still nothing. He could hear the steps coming up from down the hall, the creak of him pausing and shifting his weight somewhere between the landing and where they were. Thor was big guy.

 

“ Barton? You all right up there..? “ was the _snap_ , for him.

    “ _No!_ Tell Lila to call Bruce right now! Medical! “ Okay so. _Freaked out_ , as he heard the repeat, and, suddenly; shocked out of it when he hadn’t even heard the faster footsteps but had a hard time ignoring the bang of the door against the wall and blur of shiny blond that was suddenly right there next to him, not moving him out of the way. Instead, wriggling up under his lean and between them. He’d almost forgotten about Leigh.

 

She didn’t make a sound.

 

He hadn’t seen her pick his knife off the nightstand. But he saw the double palm slice.

 

He could hear Thor coming to a near skid behind them now, the unease in his own breath as he backed off, got out of her way. It was Thor who called it out “ Lila tell Banner it’s Loki, tell him.. Tell him Ana is trying, but to get here. “ while Clint just kept scooting his butt out of her way until he was at the lower corner of the bed. _Can’t do this. Can’t do this again.._

 

    But he was riveted in place from there, watching; barely keeping himself from rocking as her blood found it’s own ways in through smaller nicks to either side of the dip in his clavicle. Now he knew where those little marks he’d been playing with the night before came from. Still almost no response; a little eye movement behind his lids but he was out. Thor’s shadow came in next to him, and just for a moment Clint wondered if he’d done this to him himself. Great night yeah.. But they’d both been rough.

 

He could still see the bite marks and some of the red-raw skin peeking around from his back and hips, not to mention the ones he’d been allowed to leave on the front. And he realized he’d never asked, never thought about it. What kind of leftovers having your spine ripped out and replaced might have. How certain strenuous activities might not help whatever his body might still be going through even in vanilla mode; when the pair of them had a tendency to toss a whole bag of skittles into their sex life and take their time about tasting the rainbow. “ _Come on babe.._ “ was nervous and stressed as all hell watching some of his veins swell. What if she couldn’t fix this here? What if something serious was misaligned? What if -- “ **Move!** “ was a command from an unexpected source behind them but neither he or Thor even had a thought or the smallest hesitation doing so.

 

It was probably the knowledge Strange had reminded them of last night that had moved them, Clint half jumping to the wall by the night stand where his knife now sat with both of their blood on it and Thor almost knocking the dresser back when he stepped back and aside out of the way making everything jingle. That he was a surgeon.

 

But it was the sorcerer whose palm reached for Loki’s forehead now; and got blown back and up bounced off the corner of the ceiling so fast even the Doc didn’t have the time to react more than to catch the doorknob on his way down. Whatever he’d tried to do though; that had its effect too. For a few seconds, just a few seconds maybe ten or fifteen; half the room had shattered, glass was floating mid-air around them: and well. Barton didn’t know how to describe what he was seeing very well. There was Loki, and there was Ana; but half out of her was this _thing_ ; terrifying, all blood and just enough form to know it might have been human, might have been angel or demon, but most definitely was all predator right then: and was entirely focused on Strange, who went stone-still as soon as he caught note of those flaring lilac eyes. “ Oh… _hi_ . You’re.. _new_ . “ Got Stephen a few points, because that was a lot more than Clint could manage. If those things aimed at Strange on it’s back were wings, they were dug in deep and all sharp bits, not unlike the hands that belonged to stretched out, too-long arms that were buried in Loki’s head. A snap of dark, not-light from somewhere else just outside the range of the glass; and someone standing in it. Black, seething wisps eased out, down between the cracks in the space in his bedroom. Clint saw something, a familiar shape for a moment “ _That_ is _enough_. You hav-- “

 

And the glass pulled together again mid-sentence. They were back to the all too normal setting, though Ana had turned her head; was looking at Strange in an all too similar to that thing way. And hissing, actually hissing at him from between her hair as he stood up, **_real_** _slow_ : and a lot more wary than he had been a half a minute prior. He had never seen her anything near angry, and the look to her pretty eyes, the savage way she bared her teeth at him; made him think he really, really didn’t want to ever be on the receiving end of it.

 

Loki coming out of it with both hands snapping to her arms put a stop to the hiss, and pulled back most of the weight of her anger at least. “ I said, _enough_ . “ was almost raspy as his breaths went deep and ragged. The look stopped, she disconnected her hands from his chest, drawing his cuts up closed as her blood retracted. She then punched him in the chest. “ Dakva! Eli’hi dun vasros et nuhr! “ was followed by a whole lot of what he guessed was cursing, which made Loki chuckle and just fall back into the pillows again. There was a point at him and Thor that Loki’s eyes followed, a brief and cute-again clawing of that finger at Stephen, and then she punched Loki again, making him groan and roll when she finally got off of the straddle she’d taken over his thighs, slapped his side again to leave a handprint on the way off the bed and hissed at Stephen to get him to board up against the open door to let her keep storming out and towards the stairs before she shouted. “ **_Lila_ **! I wanna talk to my Ogre! He’s okay, just went for a walk without telling anybody! “

 

    “ Okay so, what was _that?_ “ from Strange pointing after Ana as Loki rubbed his head first sitting up.

 

“ Sorry.. Did not think that would; “ Clint was tempted to just squeeze him to bits but refrained staying where he was at the moment, weight shifting as Loki’s breath evened out again and he seemed to need to refocus his eyes, which worried him more. “ ...think, that would take as long as it did. I didn’t mean to scare any of you. “

 

“ Well. You did. “ Clint felt like he had a right to be a little pissed. “ This was _planned?_ “

 

        “ **_No_ ** . “ came from both Loki and Strange at the same time, which both prickled his warning senses and annoyed him at the same time. Loki eyeballed the wizard in the room with a warning glance that; wasn’t too far off from what Leigh had been giving him prior. “ It _was_ however necessary. _Stay out_ of my affairs, Strange. You interrupted something very important; as I was in the process of explaining to Ana before you attempted that yank. “

 

    “ Kind of hard _not to_ , in _that_ situation. “ was almost snapped back at him from the good Doctor. “ I don’t know what you were doing exactly? But that kind of -- _presence_ \-- on the Astral Dimensions, _here?_  Was impossible to ignore from _New York_ , so you can imagine how many _others_ noticed. “

 

    “ I can. Most at your level and below know to _run away_ , instead of _towards_ it. “

            “ Yes _well_ . My _job_ is to **_not_ ** run away, when things like that happen on this planet. Something you should know very, _very_ well by now about my position; considering how well you seem to have known the one who held it before me. “

 

“ _You_ are **_not_ ** Celt. “ was downright snapped, teeth briefly bared and all as he pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and opened and closed a hand at Clint. It was hard to be too angry, or upset; when he was the _first_ thing, the _first person_ Loki reached for. “ Not by a long, _long_ ways. “ And it was real easy to half ignore the argument when he just kind of, pulled him between his knees, snaked his arms around his waist and settled his forehead against his chest like he needed a breather and Clint was the only source of oxygen in the room. It calmed him, enough that whatever scare or anger he might have had felt like it was worlds away, being held like that.  “ _Scared the hell out of me._ “ was answered with a small nod against his stomach first. “ Wasn’t planned. Just glad they waited until I was idle, at least. “

 

“ Did the Grandwitches do this? “ Another nod made Thor take in a deep, angry breath. “ They’re not here for a social call, or family visit. “  put a stone in Clint’s gut, fast. He’d known the idea was there, that whatever he’d been doing was going to come up soon; but _now?_ Right this minute? With this mess..

 

    “ With MASTER chasing you? We need to settle that _first_ .. “ Brought Loki’s eyes up to his as he leaned out of the hold a little. He took a breath and Clint instantly knew looking into those silver-blue eyes he wasn’t going to like what he had to say, before he said it. He just didn’t realize how much he was going to dislike it until it was said. “ They _caused_ that. Changed the probabilities so I would be picked up, knowing Ana was there. _I was right_ ; had mother or the Grandwitches known about Ana.. they _would_ have taken her in. Throwing my corpse at them, was killing two birds with one stone after they finally noticed her there. We were _about_ to discuss why you hadn’t continued my work, when _someone_ interrupted our conversation.  “ his eyes settling on Strange were .. _agitated_. Clint was still reeling; at that information and what it meant. That news; that his Grandmothers had been responsible for making sure he ended up with MASTER, that they had put him through that, was -- he was still in shock. Loki on the other hand, was motivated; determined. “ .... I’ve been patient. But I’m out of time. “

 

His eyes came back up to Clint after a very brief glance to his brother. “ I’m still shaky in places after the spine replacement, but far better than I was two weeks ago. Well enough in the ways that count to try to finish what I started here. They’ve been waiting six years; and they won’t wait much longer, not any more. I have to account for the Stones. “

 

    Before anyone else could say anything, and it was clear that Strange had definitely wanted to at the first mention of his surgeries in the wizard’s presence, even more than Clint himself: it was Thor who spoke up. “ There will be no finding the Stones. “ made Loki sigh, before he stood and gave Clint a kiss. He was guessing he had recognized the state he was in as he turned him to sit down on the bed before looking for a pair of Clint’s jeans to borrow. Clint noted the look from Strange now that his bare back was to him; now that the hang of his hair probably made his scars visible. Extra shock, from the looks of it. Clint was used to them, now; and simultaneously hated and loved them.  “ Regardless, that is my duty. I can find them on my own given enough time but, having at least a pointer in the right direction will cut down the amount of time someone else has to find them first. “

    “ That isn’t what I mean brother. They were _destroyed_. “ Jerked Loki to a brief stop and brought Clint around a little as he watched his mind work. “ ..not possible..? “ And, he wasn’t sure if that hint of a smile they couldn’t see from that angle was a good thing.

 

“ I assure you it is. “ Strange was being.. Unnaturally quiet. A look over and he realized the doctor was trying to watch him too -- though he seemed, almost more intent than Barton was; from his own vantage. “ Thanos destroyed them himself. “ made that smile twitch upwards a little more. “ If you read even those redacted files that Bruce gave you, you know some of what we had to do in order to retrieve the set we did. Those things were necessary because he had destroyed them. “

 

    “ Even with the redactions, I knew the only way to do it that _efficiently_ was time travel, yes. “ seemed to surprise even Strange. “ In your place it’s what I would have done, with a few changes. Though I won’t ask how. I have a feeling I would rather not know yet. “

 

Changes. _Like none of that happening on Earth._ He didn’t have to ask. Sitting in this room, down one person whose face was frozen smiling at them all in so many of the pictures in it: he thought almost no one had to ask. Not even Strange. Not after the press conference at the Tower, and all its coverage since. Stephen did look away when he dropped the PJs though to step into the jeans; Loki was not exactly the most modest of individuals when it came to certain things, and he knew part of this was trying to annoy Stephen, and remind him he was in their bedroom.

 

“ _...apparently never heard of underwear.._ “ half mumbled into the hallway might have gone unnoticed if it hadn’t already been so quiet, and that hadn’t been the point. “ Oh I _have_ . Be glad this is the age it is, though. Still not my flavor but I’ll wear them now and again. Humans had very weird taste before the nineteen hundreds, you know. Even the beginning of that was.. Well _let’s just say_ you were doing things _very_ backwards for clothing items no one was meant to see anyway. As for mine;  I am _pretty sure_ they’re either in the field or somewhere on the Stiletto’s ramp though. Not that I’ve ever cared much for any of the options available. _Yet_. “

 

Thor groaned and dropped his chin to his chest as Clint almost laughed, taking that information in. _That_ , was why he went commando so often? Okay. _Yeah_ , that was a Loki answer all right. “ Thank you both, for that completely unnecessary mental-visual assist. “

 

“ _You’re welcome_ , brother. “ And Loki was after a shirt. Dug out a black tank Clint recognized, holding it up and actually grinning at him in approval. “ Stealing this. Possibly _permanently_... “

 

    The big red V almost checkmarked both nipples when it came down. Okay so he couldn’t help but smile a little, but Clint admitted that he was starting to get moderately annoyed: even if his lover was nearly grinning ear to ear. “ So, is this smile of mine getting _bigger?_ Did he really fall for it? _Oh, tell me_ he _did_ . Tell me, _how_ he did it? “

 

    _Waitaminute._ “ Babe. _‘Scuse_ you? “ was reflected very clearly on Strange’s face.

 

“ That was part of the plan? “ From Stephen as what he was implying fully registered, had Clint trying to piece how that worked together.

 

        “ One of about six or seven going, yes. “ a glance their way and he paused from picking out a pair of Clint’s socks to tuck them away again. “ ... _What?_ “ the look between them was incredulous, but still amused; still happy about the news. “ You come at me like you know me.. and didn’t _seriously_ think I had _fewer_ than that, running headfirst into _that_ mess? “ A small pause when there was no answer. “ Oh come now.. At least _you_ had to have expected as much _Brother_? **_From me?_** “ He had dipped down to try and catch Thor’s gaze on his way and actually dropped his jaw a little. “ My god.. “ and he straightened again, laughing. “ _Seriously?_ I; am _actually_ _offended_. God of _what..?_ And also going to get my _actual_ pants, because Clint _love_.. You’ve put on muscle _more_ than up top. “

 

Now that he looked again at that reference, Barton noticed. It wasn’t a whole lot of space but it was enough for the jeans to try and slide a lot lower than your average hip-huggers, if he’d let them go. His fingers were in the pockets but; he was having to hold them up by them. It made Clint snort a bit, when Loki made his way past Strange and for the stairs. Clint tossed a few words to Thor as he made for the dresser, shaking off the remainder of upset with the reminder of their conversation in the commons close at hand. “ I’m gonna get dressed; will you _please_ follow your brother. “

 

Stephen opened his mouth to say something just to have Loki call up while he was picking out his own clothes “ If you hear a very strange booming noise coming from the trees, _ignore it!_ “

 

    “ And make _sure_ he doesn’t take off without me, cause I might not remember it clearly, but _pretty sure_ that’s him getting overly excited. And Loki does _weird shit_ when he’s on his high notes. “ Thor was already halfway down the hall. Strange cut out the middle man about thirty seconds later with the quick form of a portal, dropping himself off at the drive where he’d left the night before: and apparently ended up answering a call along the way as Thor passed him up again. Incidentally, Clint’s phone went off as he was just pulling his shirt over his head. Lila was also standing in the door. He held up a finger to Lila a moment after a glance at the ID. “ A sec baby girl, it‘s Bruce. “ and picked it up, glancing back towards the window a moment to make sure the Stiletto wasn’t taking off. “ Hey. “

 

    “ He all right? “ the fact it wasn’t Bruce made him pause before the answer. And rage a little, if internally. “ _Yeah_ . He’s mostly fine. Put the phone’s owner on, _Starpunk_ . And next time, _get your own_. “

 

    It moderately annoyed him that Quill was the first one to call him. Okay, not just moderately. It had only been a few minutes; and no _hello_ , no attempt at _anything_ else: just that immediate question, like that had been the most important answer his day had to have.  “ _Here, yeah; he wants to talk to you._ “

 

    A bit of conversation he couldn’t understand; and Bruce was up. “ Hey Clint, we’re on our way over anyway. Wanda just called Stephen, so you’re about to have a few more guests. “

            “ _No more than five_ . It’s weird enough Strange has been in and out of here twice in the last eight hours. But.. the kids have to take off for school soon and, if Wanda wouldn’t mind? I .. that _spooked_ me. “

 

“ You’re not the _only_ one spooked dad. “ brought his attention back to Lila, a slow nod: he got it.. They wanted to stay after that kind of familiar jolt: but and after a brief consideration Clint had to mouth the words ‘ _just you_ ’, before he got a kiss to his cheek and stole a hug; going back to the call when she was on her way. “ We’ve got our crew then. Gonna be me, Wanda, Val, Nebula and Peter. “

    “ I’m **not** so hot on Starpunk right now Bruce. Leave _that_ one behind. “

 

    Which was a little beyond the truth, but seeing Wanda come down through the feild from his window, and Clint sighed. “ _Well, uh.._ “ from Bruce and he all but whipped his belt closed. “ Yeah, I see Wanda. He’s already through, isn’t he. “

 

    “ Looks like it’s _six_ whether we want it or not. Gamora tagged too. “ That made Clint sigh. Of course, why not bring _almost half_ the Ass-Guardians to Missouri. Because _little girl green_ was _totally not_ going to call attention to herself if they stayed longer than necessary.

 

Okay, given who his boyfriend was, maybe he needed to stop making that particular jab in his head before he ended up saying it out loud. They’d been Thor’s companions and decent allies. _Beyond_ , decent really. Just.. extra-angsty? Was that a term? _It should be._ “ See you in a few minutes. “

 

    The hangup, the hi and brief instructions with Wanda. The first real argument with Cooper in a while. He was pissed his sister was getting to play hookie while he had to go to school; but.. Between Laura’s death and funeral, and then the commemoration and a couple early weekends a few weeks in a row? He wanted him to finish high school on his best possible mark. As it was he was a junior; last month of school incoming, and his grades had just picked up well enough again to still be able to make a pass at a scholarship later on if he wanted it. Lila had a lot more time to make up her absences as a freshman. Part of him really wanted him to be able to stay; but. Dad. And this dad was not about to let his kid end up starting out senior year a little behind everybody else, not for this. “ He’s really fine? “ from Lila made him take in a breath. “ Worrying me in _other_ ways, but yeah. Don’t understand half of what happened but; comes with this territory sometimes. “

    “ And you believe he’ll tell you. Explain it? “ The nod was quick to come but slow on delivery. There was something itching in the back of his head about that scene earlier, and the reference to what Strange had called the Astral Dimension. They started off the porch as Wanda pulled out of the drive. “ I think so.. this memory problem is harder on him than on me. I’m learning stuff. Picking some of it up on instinct or something but ...nothing last night either. And.. “

 

    “ He remembers things you don’t. Stuff you used to share, right? That’s .. _understandable_ . Probably really tough sometimes too. “ He turned around to make his way up the hill through what was becoming a worn path to the trees to look her in the face. “ I mean.. Do you even remember when, it went from being ..you know, control or _whatever_ ; to _this?_ “

 

    His girl was pretty smart. And quick on the uptake, like her mom. “ No, I don’t. But I _want_ to. “ That was a huge part of what bothered him, sometimes. He turned around thinking about the fact that, while he had pretty much all the sex and some of the chases -- _actual chases_ \-- they’d had just prior; he didn’t have the catalyst. He still didn’t have all of Tokyo. He didn’t remember what their real mission was or when, what exactly had pushed them from being more than well.. really good friends with amazing benefits. More than fuck buddies. But he knew they had been. Just like he’d known which pieces would end up in the shed when he spotted them. He just, _knew_. He felt too strongly for this to be less.

 

    “ Maybe you should actually see someone? I mean, “ as he actually stopped to look back at her at the tree line she nearly winced. “ ..dad. If you’ve started to remember some parts on your own but are _stuck_ ; that probably means even if _he_ can’t; maybe you _can_ get that moving; with a little help from someone who knows what they’re doing. I don’t know anything about whatever he did but; I know it’s got to be driving you both a little crazy whether you’re saying it or not and ..I think everybody involved has had enough of that to maybe merit at least seriously thinking about it? Even if it’s just because you _haven’t_ tried that yet? “

 

    If it had been anybody else, he probably would have just straight up shut them down. But, well. “ You’re not wrong. “ made her smile come up on one side, and made him inwardly groan. He never got along with psychiatrists, and he and mind tricks had a repeatedly bad history as a general rule. The current situation was a good example of that too, really. But. As what he’d thought was the engines picked up from the grove, he had to admit; they’d had more luck letting his dreams do their thing than with whatever Loki had tried when it came to prying his memories open. Maybe it was time to start shrink-shopping.

 

    “ So explain to me, what you’re doing? Because when you actually, start using circles? It creeps me out. Especially since I can’t read _any_ of them. “ Strange was almost circling an odd oval platform Loki was central display on apparently which, Bruce was also trying to figure out; though from where he was and eyeballing the tech rather than trying to get in close and ogle the pretty blue magic text and lines making a slow rotation around it. Quill was front and center pushing Stephen off when he got too close, which instantly agitated Clint. Okay, maybe a little more so for the fact that Loki had left his shirt behind and folded over a nearby branch and had barely bothered buttoning up his pants.

 

He could see the start of his lover’s _very_ low treasure trail. Not that _he_ didn’t like it. The bad part of his brain instantly went to where he wanted to put his hand, and not a whole lot else. The worse part was annoyed that Quill was anywhere near what was his and on display, _or_ playing defender for its radius. He knew it wasn't really a territorial thing for him -- _better not have a reason to be_ \-- but it still didn’t sit well with Barton after the clear flirting previously witnessed, drunk or not; or that too fresh sudden phone call.  “ Be all creeped, _outside_ the circle man. He told you already to back up. See where Banner is? _There_. “

 

    “ So what are _you_ doing inside it. “ from Clint seemed to signal a sort of rooster puff he really did not want to deal with right now. “ Cause he said **_I_ **can take it, after holding the power stone, - “

        “ Something that has not been _tested._ “ from Gamora as if he were being dumb, which, Clint was all on board with as he and Lila came up between her and Bruce. She was clearly put off when he stated just as firmly in return “ _Hey_ , peanut gallery that _wasn’t there_ cause she didn’t _get that far_ in her _own_ timeline? _Doesn’t_ get to interrupt: and doesn’t matter. To repeat, for those of you _new to the circle_ or just plain _staring too hard_ to pay a- _fucking_ -tention: Loki wants to make sure what residual I got in me, fits with what he’s got for the rock pre-marker, and take it out. If it don’t.. We might have a problem gettin’ ‘em back, and _I_ might have a problem _breathing_ later. So, _Time-touched_ . “ he pulled Strange off again, a half circle tossing him out of the bright lines with the momentum. “ Get _out_ the magic doohickey, and try to be a _good_ observer, or get _lost,_ man. “

 

That reference at least, managed to get Stephen to back off. “ Lau? “ caught a few eyes including Quill’s, but it also got him out of the extreme focus of pulling pale blue lines from the air in an odd dome around the circular platform. Thing looked like it was made out of obsidian, or something close to it. “ He’s where he needs to be. Stay back for now. This task was always tricky. If he kept the stones, they would be difficult to retrieve; outside of direct intervention on a much larger scale that would have all but pointed a large, neon sign in their direction. His motives were .. questionable, but not enough to break the rules. “

 

    “ He tried killing _half_ the _universe_. Succeeded at it, even. “

                “ Under the flag of slowing down entropy on a _massive_ scale Bruce, yes. At the end of the day, regardless of how destructive; he wasn’t wrong in his theories or out of the bounds of the rules of the game: and he proved it. All in all he had the opportunity to change his own fate by changing his mind and or accepting the other views present as valid, and ultimately didn’t. “ that particular flash and reminder of perspective, seemed to shock more than a few of them. “ Ask Nebula, or Gamora; since she’s here. That was how, he amassed the armies he did, by proving it over and again; and in the cases of some races like the Chitauri: was even lauded a hero for the goal and attempt. You don’t find yourself at the head of that many people with _that_ much power by being _solely_ a tyrant. He’d have been killed a long time ago by one of the many more waiting to stab him in the back or the eye or throat that _would_ have been present if that were so. “ Those lines collided in the middle, pulsing outward and turning before they burned out and reformed; and the platform started to turn, pieces of tech coming up and online from the edges. Screens started linking in, small disk-like sensors taking particular places in the lines and settling as he spoke. “ I don’t agree with his methods, but I do understand why he did it after losing his _own_ people the same way, down to the last child. Perhaps even his own child; I don’t intend on trying to look to sympathize with him further. He was, _insane_ . Hence his other title. But he _did_ have a valid purpose, even if that insanity twisted it and his ego into something worse, somewhere along the way. “

 

    “ And? “ from Strange made Clint almost wince, as he crossed his arms to match Quills odd stance as guard just inside the lines. He could tell.. as they turned a little faster, Stardork was definitely not comfortable. Each line sparked a little as it passed not over but through him. “ Peter, scan incoming. “ Only made him take a deep breath in and tighten his fists, closing his eyes; but ow and wow; once those half-dollar sized sensors flipped and twisted to focus on him, and they started leaving marks? He wasn’t the only one to tense up. It was clear that was painful.

 

“ Whatever you’re _doing_ to him-- “ Gamora looked like she was going to try and yank him out, but stopped at step one when Starpunk opened his eyes and the purple light show started. For a moment, his face was .. half disintegrating, flickering back and forth between the violet flames and decomposition and the more usual visuals. “ _Back off_ _, Gamora._ “ hardly even sounded like Quill’s voice; but the message was clear: he was going to stay in that circle.

           

“ The Stones leave their mark on everything they touch. More so for some than others. “ Loki was explaining half-distracted by the motions his hands were making as he focused on Peter, all business and that near emotionless sort concentration that almost made what he was doing look as easy as working a kid’s learning tablet. “ Quill held Power directly in his hand.. I can fix what damage was done to his Astral form this way as well. That’s what I’m currently doing… “ though, even Loki paused, when he caught the view from a glance. “ ..still. That’s more damage than I expected. It might be why you had so _much_ difficulty with Ego. And why it took him days instead of minutes to manage to heal and teach you well enough to handle his ‘ _light_ ’ at all. You all right? “

 

“ Day of, was worse.. “ in that same crackling, repeated echo of a voice; and he asked the same thing on Clint’s mind. “ ..I really tell you _that_ much about the visit with the old creep? “ Loki chuckled a bit. “ I had more bottles, but you had more hard liquor and, I’m used to drinking stronger. “

 

“ Heh. _Bread juice in a big mug_ , I remember that bit. Gettin’ a little tough though.. “ he was sweating, between the charred, evaporating and regenerating pieces of his face that were slowly being cleared, fires put out in sections: and tilting. A small dome, and then sphere formed around him, and shrunk through him, the clear rip of what was left of that weird purple fire-glow tugging Quill into a brief grunt and half stagger. God, he had to give the kid credit. He looked like he was in the process of being turned inside out and still hadn’t fallen more than a half-step. Which still didn’t go over well with the green girlfriend. “ You should stop, _now_. “

 

“ _I_ **_can_ ** deal. “ firmly from Quill giving her a .. well that look was beyond frigid. “ Just hurry it up, if you can. “

 

“ All right. This part, might feel strange.. “ And the dome expanding briefly; kicked Quill out. Like; someone just planted their boot in in his spine and it’s still smoking, kicked out. Clint caught the kid before he could face down in the dirt; making him realize how close he’d inched since he beat the girlfriend to it: and that he’d left the purple fire and black bits behind in said dome. Like it was a net. Loki was right behind it, looking concerned, but unwilling to leave the platform yet. “ Clint can you put him in the Stiletto please.. If there’s going to be any other side effects I would prefer him close. This isn’t a physical issue ..and Ana is unequipped to deal with that kind of decay. “

 

“ What _is_ that. “ was asked from Strange as Loki started to condense and contain what had been pulled from Starlord. He wasn’t the only one who wanted to know that. Gamora was right there and staring at the glowy-half on fire stuff as it was rolled and packed and folded in on itself as he explained. “ Remnants of Power left in his system. Celestials do not work like most of the rest of us. _Especially_ not _his_ bloodline. They tend to bond with certain, _particular_ energy sources. I’m not sure what his father was bonded to, to survive as long as he did in _that_ state, but.. Peter very well could have ended up in a similar state over time, under the wrong circumstances, in part because Quill was untrained when he picked it up. His natural instinct was to try and bond with the energy within the stone. He didn’t even know he was doing it.  And that was _likely_ what kept him alive. But.. if that energy had been disturbed, encouraged to become aggressive within his system again; he might have eventually been eaten by it like any other. Or _reformed_ . I’m not _sure_. It’s only happened a few times; and never in my lifetime. “

 

    “ Better.. “ the choke of a word as Starpunk struggled to get his balance back “ ta get a _little hurt_ than a _whole lotta dead_ , yeah? “ a laugh, which cut off to an immediate groan. “ Man I hope you got somethin ta puke in between here and inside… _or just inside_ .. Otherwise it’s ‘bout to _real funky_ out here, ‘n’ not in a _Earth, Wind ‘n’ Fire_ kinda way, ‘less you count the breeze pushin’ the stink ‘round.. “  Made Clint worry for whether he was going to have to change clothes again, as he tried to heft his arm up without ruffling his gut. “ You puke on me, and I’m leaving you in the grass til you’re done. “

 

    “ _Better stop soon_ then.. ! “ the first jerk of a gag already had him lurching, and Barton couldn’t help but curse a little and beeline for the trees with him. He just barely got to the edge of the clearing before he had him by the back of his neck to keep him upright trying not to look and end up guessing at what he’d had to eat before he’d got there; cause what else was there to do? Guy couldn’t keep himself upright. “ You owe me for this bratsitting duty babe! I didn’t leave him on the pad just to hold his hair back for him day after next. “ came out after the first round wasn’t enough, and he finally at least caught the trunk of the tree next to him to help him steady himself. Quill apparently had the energy to flip him off with the same set of fingers from where they were though.

 

Which, got a single laugh out of Loki while he worked before he declared. “ He’ll be _fine_ . He just needs to lay down. “ and then there was the clap, that jump and wicked energy to his smile that pushed everyone to a hush. “ _Mother_ , time to get the verdict. Cross our new sample with retained samples and boot up the satellite implants. Look for any anomalies or shifts in the system. Let’s see if our silt-screen has caught anything. “

 

And that was when things really went nuts on that platform. The sensors started moving again, at a very clear set of courses; the circles spinning as the AI answered him.  “ _Implanted satellites one through twelve are now retrieved and active. Connecting to siltscreen arcanist programs in ten seconds. Please prepare the appropriate cosmic interfaces._  

 

    “ Implanted satellites, Loki? “

        “ Of course. Why put my own up where they could be spotted and removed, when there are _so many_ already up there? “ was not the answer Bruce was looking for, but Loki was more than moderately distracted. “ Screw it, I’m _impatient_ today. “ A touch to his own crown, as if catching hold of something there before the black circlet slithered over his skin and curled to horns that curved like a ram under his ears: and there was that explosion of shattered glass again centered on that motion. Dark, wavering blackness on the other side, and bright, ungiving lines of light forming much faster from within it, slowly lighting it up and connecting with those that had already been present. Though this time, this time he could see the familiar form inside. Saw the markings first, flexing with that dark skin as he moved connecting one corner to another; making one circle intersect with the next: burning words into the air and shadow and broken glass. He actually heard the sharp breath Thor inhaled, catching sight of him through the cast of spell-lines rotating at such a speed the dome had become a clear representation of half of the earth through which he was drawing new lines. New magic. This was the form he knew most in his dreams. “ What is _that?!_ “ from Gamora had everyone looking up as something white like a comet leaving it’s tail behind in a solid line shot across the sky, pulsing and phasing out of sight “ Me. “ said when it turned sharp closer to the horizon and faded out entirely. Clint recognized that turn, a word, a few seconds delayed, but he had just done that.

 

Except when they looked back he was nearly entirely visible from the dark. Nebula had an immediate comment, unsurprisingly with no small amount of venom. Clint had forgotten she was even there, until she said it: “ Oh _look_. The _great_ _Laufeyson_ **_finally_** deigns to grace us with his _true_ form. “

 

“ Enjoy it while you can, Nebbles _dear_. “ that sharp white grin on blue skin. The magic, because that’s what he was he realized; seeping like the flicker of flames from his marks. The slight raises in the markings in his skin flickering that much more brightly, but not nearly so brightly as those eyes when they speared Nebula from under that dark brow and darker crown that almost cupped the circles that dipped over his forehead and disappeared into the black of his hair again. “  I do not enjoy the sunlight in this state. “ He was exactly as he remembered him; every sleek line; his build made into something even more beautiful, exotic by the natural slide of those lines. They hadn’t .. they hadn’t been seeping like this before though; like there was a little too much light than his skin decided it liked in there and it was trying to escape in the air like dandelion seeds. Dandelion seeds his fingers snatched like silk and formed into something . sticking. Gloves? Not really. He could still see it moving. The outward-most points licking like a mist. His knuckles, the heels of his palm, the turn of bone in his wrist and where it shifted off into nothing against his skin mid-forearm.  

 

“Impossible fates.. “Brought his eyes to Thor, and he wasn’t the only one. It was rare to see the big guy awed by anything, but hearing it was a whole other level. “ No wonder they pushed you to this brother. You were .. _truly_ born to it. “

 

    “ _Siltscreen engaged. Scanning Infinity registry._ “ made that comment go unanswered as those ‘gloves’ shaped short claws that blackened at the tips and finally stopped; eyes training on the sensors as they drifted across the bare light of the global display. “ _Dayum_ , and I thought you were dangerously attractive with that spell-thing _running..?_ “ made Clint reach over and slap Quill’s head, _cause shut up mine punk_ ; while Loki just stared at them both for a second and laughed. “ _Status confirmation satellite five. Collection in progress. Source: undefined sector zero six seven three and calculating. Progress: sixty seven percent. Dear?_ “

 

He was grinning, turning the view, the sensors going with it. “ Yes? “

 

    “ I think I can speed collection without risking detection, however it may still take at least two days. “ And now he was really grinning. Like, face splitting. “ Which Stone? “

 

“ As it so happens; the builder’s stone. “

            “ Ohhh.. _yes_ **_please_ **. In fact, seeing as more than one appears to be within those parameters, put them within delays set to the Mare’s fan timing, every three Terran days. I don’t want more than one stone ready for collection at any given time. “

 

“ In that case, you may wish to collect the second Pacific node. “ made him pause and fast flip to that section of the world. “ It appears that node is not only ready for retrieval, but.. How shall I put this: currently moderately agitated that it’s been contained for the past week. “ And that made him frown and wiped the screen away to a deep sea view. “ Bring us in and elaborate. “

 

“ Well, I don’t know how to put this any other way.. Last time, it was liquid, yes? “

 

A low growling groan. “ I’m sorry to say our collection progress, may have encouraged the reality stone to take on a particularly rare form, in this incarnation. “

 

    “ Loki.. what did you do? “

 

“ Finding that out now Bruce. “ was sung out as the water started to speed by in that dome. A brief turn up showed the not as far as one would hope underside of boats and the clear slip of sunlight from above before he guided the view to . “ What are you using to observe this..? “ from Strange made Loki’s brow dip as the water cracked and the view swam through it, a brief view of tentacle slipping into the path of the distant glow below as became barely visible. “ Octopus. They’re incredibly versatile.. Get into every..thing. Oh my.. “ that, was for the hard ball of red that was bouncing off of more blue lines, a set of shields that looked a lot like what Strange used. He got in closer, and most of them standing there himself included did the same. “ Is that a ..jellyfish? “ from Lila got a brief smile from Loki before he zoomed in on the drift, and laughed again. “ _It is!_ Bloody Hel will you look at that.. “ and a sigh as they watched it flick and bump itself angrily against the shields. Loki was beyond amused, poking at the visual once or twice; but managing a response the last time, when one of the shields reacted. The jellyfish stopped, seeming unsure of what had just happened. “ Gelatanous life form.. Well any life form is.. When was the last recorded instance of the stone taking on actual, sentient life? “

 

“ Last recorded instance according to Nepsistes files, was twenty five thousand, six hundred and five years ago. Hermenes Empire. Robath feline. “

 

                    “ Right.. The jaguar’s king. “

 

“ You mean the king of jaguars? “ Strange asked, almost as stunned as the rest of them. Well, everyone except Lila, she was absolutely transfixed. “ No. It’s the story. The Empire chose it’s king not quite by random. Instead, when their king died; the cat would be set loose to choose the next in line with three tests. It made for some very interesting tales; some of which are still around in one form or another. I imagine that would be quite impossible for this one though. Looks like we’re going to need an aquarium. Mother; check it’s current health and living conditions. Try to match premiums within the solar tanks on the domestic levels with those parameters. I’ll come to pick it up within the next two to three hours. Hopefully it remembers me. “

 

“ _Shall I explain and prepare the Grandwitches for delivery?_ “

        “ _No_ . This one stays with me a little longer. “ Oh no; he could see the stiffening spines, and so could Quill. For once he was glad the punk was there and fast at recovering as he wobbled the first few steps but put himself back in the circle again between the rest and his boyfriend. Clint took up the space between when Nebula made to make an attempt. Loki noticed, but barely gave them a glance, and Clint felt like he’d been given that subtle approval before. Probably a lot, actually. The three second pause and very slight turn of his head; the small and gentle, appreciative lift at one corner of his mouth. “ Start preparing the Power stone. We’ll present that one first. Also tell me if Mind passes thirty percent during its recovery. It’s always reacted well to that trio being in the general vicinity. If they get snippity and ask, tell them I plan on trying my luck with the lady and her husband; I’m hoping they’ll allow me to use one or more of them briefly, should my Accomplice’s current mental condition not improve before they’re stable. They owe _him_ for this brand of efficiency as well, after all. It may help if they begin the openings of such an appeal on my behalf. “

 

“ _Very well. Now that I have a solid link with the siltscreen here, you should be able to dissolve your current anchor, if you so wish. You’ve marked their active locations?_ “

 

“ Memorized and imprinted them otherwise on my person, _yes_ . Thank you Mother. “ He couldn’t see the motion, but he could feel it. Not just his motion, but the air that rushed out and sparks of harmless light that crashed through everyone present before it was simply fizzled out to nothing like the dying light of a sparkler’s offshoots. He looked back just as the strange shattered glass thing was shuffling and snapping back together, Loki stepping free of it looking once again Asgardian; and incredibly pleased regardless. “ _So!_ “ as he half hopped onto Clint’s back to latch himself around his shoulders. “ Pillow head fell for that hook, _line_ , and _sinker_ . We win. “ was followed by the most happy, evil ..giggle? he’d heard come out of him yet. Then a kiss and bite to his ear. Yeah, he was pleased with himself.  “ He should have done his homework, _hmm?_ I get the last laugh. “

 

“ That was _so_ **_cool!_ ** “ from Lila at top decibels made pretty much everyone jump, except him and Loki. He just laughed, while Clint sighed. “ No _seriously!_ Do you do stuff like that _all_ the time?! “ a nod against his neck. “ Was that really what you really look like? “ a soft huff, but he nodded again. “ How come you don’t like sunlight? You seem okay now.. “

 

“ Odin’s enchantments. My best guess is that Jotunheim is an ice planet, and under near constant storm? And it is just slightly farther from its sun than most life-bearing planets. “ he sounded pretty content with her excitement and flurrid questions. “ Is that why you have glowspots and your eyes do that thing too? “

“ Bioluminescence.. No. It’s not entirely that. Thor mentioned it. I was born a Jotun mage. Though even when Odin cast me out I didn’t know that immediately, so I doubt he or our mother did either. It took some time, for the glow -- my paigemarks -- to form. Most of them actually didn’t start forming properly until I came back here, twelve years ago. Three or four while in Sanctuary.. “ he could feel the look he gave Nebula over his shoulder. “ ..but no more than that. Still, it was enough to catch and keep Thanos’ interest. One of the few reasons he didn’t kill or enslave me, was because he was one of the _few_ present who recognized them _at all_ : and immediately. The marks are.. Think of them as warnings, like the colors certain snakes take on. In the case of a true mage, the more there are; the brighter and more curvature: the greater the mage’s ability. “

 

“ So _that_ is why he stared at your ridiculous _head_ , when he saw you the first time, hm? “ From Nebula in mild disgust and moderate interest, had Loki nodding again, and he could feel his grin as Quill stepped forward a bit to look him over from the front again. Which suited Clint fine. Better than him staring at his bare back and the dimples just above his low beltline. His girlfriend didn’t seem to agree though; grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and dragging him to one side to have a good growl at him.

 

“ When I say I was born to magic, that is quite literal, yes. My crown, ah; the circles to my brow? Is a natural-born source of magic. You could say, rather than borrowing solely from other planes like our Strange friend, I am my _own_ battery, when I choose and need to be. “ Reminded Clint of the tease he had set him up with for the ball joke the day before. _So that was a jab at the truth._

 

    _“It’s not_ _there_ _. I rarely am caught without it.“_

 

“ I.. do not even know where to start with this! Are you out of your mind! “ as a sudden explosion from Stephen pretty much had everyone staring. “ You do -- _I can’t_ _even_ \-- You’re taking _at least_ one of us when you go after that thing. “

 

Clint had to turn his head a bit to see the incredulous look of amusement Loki was staring at him with, before that laugh came out; and he asked “ What are _you_ going to do with it? Give it a small tuna and _hope_ you know what you’re doing? It’s a _living creature_ now. It’s not like any of us can just stuff it in a glove and hope it doesn’t bite the hell out of us, if it even _has_ teeth.. Wait. “ and Clint could feel the set up for the punchline coming. He could hear it in the lilt of his good mood and tipof his accent; the sharp corners of his smile against his neck. “ Are you one of those that likes _that kind_ of foreplay, because I am not encouraging you in any _way shape or form_ to use an infinity stone as a living sex toy no matter _how badly_ you need to get laid Stephen. “ made Bruce snort and then laugh. And yes, Gamora actually caught that joined him for a huff. Quill didn’t even try to hide it. He laughed loud, making Clint shake his head. Oh he thought it was funny “ _Babe._ “

 

“ What? He’s a former _surgeon_ , not a _marine biologist_ . I saw that animated film. And I know there are more still around. What am I _supposed_ to think? “

 

“ _OMIGAWD!_ Did someone rent you _hentai?_ “ from his daughter of all people had Clint’s brows coming down.. Until he realized there was a finger pointing at one side of his face. “ No ..we saw it in a theatre in Japan. “ had Lila agape and smacking Clint’s arm even as he was turning red. Quill all but died of laughter, crumpled over on his side clenching his gut. “ We watched three of them while there.. Well three and a half. “

 

“ Going.. _to puke_ .. Again.. **_stah_ ** _hhp..!_ “ was probably mostly because he barely could get the words out between the laughter. And man. “ ...I _really_ , wish I remembered this shit; just so I could slap a hand over your mouth when these subjects come up. “

 

“ It was fun, for a duck and cover. Very weird, _but_ if _that’s_ what you _like_ Strange.. I’m sure I can hook you up with the _octopus_ . “ Okay now he was feeling bad for Quill, as he _o’godded_  his way through a few gags and hacks. “Those are _easy_ to take care of. “

 

“ ...I am going home. I’ll be back in an hour or two when you’re actually reasonable. And I’ve both had a nap, and made more sense of .. you know! “ he had already opened a pair of portals; one to the compound, the other to what he guessed was the place on Bleecker street. Clint wasn’t sure whether the color of his face better matched his cloak, or a grape, but either way he had to admit it was pretty amusing. “ You know; she _warned_ me about you; between the books and the recording, and I don’t think it was enough. _You’re nuts_. “

“ In _this_ universe Strange, slightly crazy is _lots of normal_ . Get used to it, too. Because I plan on _settling_. Though I suspect you knew that part already. “

        Stephen ignored that, and “ The other portal will close in a half hour, so get what you want and get through it or lose your ride. “ was shot back as the Doctor strode through his. “ God does _not_ look at this planet if he exists, I swear.. “  was rebutted by a grinning “ _Yes I_ _do!_ “ and before it closed completely they did hear the literal scream of frustration. Then, Clint did chuckle.

    “ Brother.. “

        “ **_What._ ** He’s _easy_ . And so _reactive_ . It’s _fun_. And I also think he was considering the octopus. “ made Clint snort before another chuckle escaped. Gamora was already trying to calm him down but; “ All right.. Let’s stop Starjunk from writhing in hysteria before he really does puke all over himself. “ Which was when Ana came into view, pouncing Bruce and getting an immediately soft smile. “ All the kids are mostly gone. I wanna go back now Bruce! I want to check on the thing we did in the lab! “

 

“ Can I go with them dad? I want to see what they’ve been doing. “

        “ Sure baby girl. Just make sure you’re back for school tomorrow, okay? “

 

“ If you’ll promise to think about that thing! “ was said real quick before she darted through, making Clint sigh a little. “ Giddeyup? “ from a little high up made him look back to Bruce, who nodded his head. “ I think I’ve had enough fry to my brain for _one_ monring, but I’ll call you later so we can talk about this. The others hear about you collecting stones, they’re gonna start having fits. Going to be _especially_ sticky if you plan to use some. So be prepared for lots of questions. “

“ I’ll reorganize the next class. “ made Clint groan this time. Of course he would. “ But for now, expect me to move. I am _not_ keeping that kind of thing here on planet. Fewer people on Lua. Actually.. I’d like to keep Quill, too. “ Now that, that got up his back a little. “ I want to keep an eye on him for a while, and; I want to show him the approach for Lua. If he accepts, I plan on rebuilding another M class I found on my way to the Lair for the Avengers’ use as a sort of rent payment? “

 

“ _Dude._ You were _a guest_ . And the door’s still open to you. It’s fine. Crazy as it’s been? It’s been amazing having you around the place. Kicked Clint’s butt back into gear. “ His lover tipped to get a look at his face. “ _Well_ . I want to give you one or two toys anyway. At least one long distance raider that’s actually _yours_ is a good thing to have in your arsenal. Clint can pick out the second craft for himself. Anything but the Fae and the Krakara. “

“ All right man, I’m gonna go get breakfast in me and the pixie? “

        “ Yes please! Bacon and corned beef? With cabbage and some beans and hash browns? “

 

Clint shook his head again, before he snatched Loki’s shirt from the nearest branch and nearly shot somebody with the sudden crack and then stomp Gamora made back through the portal. Quill was on his back, rubbing his face and groaning. “ If you think I am sitting this retrieval of yours out? “ from Nebula as she followed, leaving Quill on the ground on their side. “ You are mistaken. I still _do not_ , trust you; Laufeyson. “

 

    “ Give it a goddamned _rest_ , Nebs! “ was shouted loudly enough, Clint had to double check Peter was still down before she took that as a cue and went after her apparently very angry sister. Loki was right beside him when they leaned over him a minute and a shirt on later. “ Are you all right Peter? “

 

    “ Yeah.. just waitin’ for the sky to stop spinnin’ a minute. Wow, what a welcome home.. “

    “ Home? Kid -- “

            “ Yeah; didn’t know you lived in Missouri til this morning. “ he said as he sat up on the second try, blinking wide and trying the heels of his palms in both eyes. “ Turns out we’re both Missouri boys. I was born in St. Charles.. Also, sorry if I drawled all over your boots, it just sorta.. Comes out a little more when I’m a certain level of screwy; or excited: or shitfaced. Or pretty much _whenever_ . “ he mostly worked himself up, though Clint did help him a bit. Come to think of it; he had noticed that. He hadn’t placed it well with everything going on. The red on one side of his face was starting to settle. So she’d slapped him; pretty hard too from the looks of it. “ .. _wait_ , where’d I puke? Cause I don’t wanna wander into that later. “

 

“ Maybe you should go after your _girlfriend_ first? “ Put a angry set to his brow and mouth Clint didn’t like. “ _Nope_ . A half a continent between us is _just fine_ , right now. ‘Sides. I wanna beat Nebs to that back seat, after that experience. Unless y’all got complaints not hearing her snipe at you the whole way? “ God. That was a suck choice to have to make, for Clint. Nebula throwing shit at them and growling like a butthurt dog, or Quill being.. how he was. Loki made it easy though. “ May as well. You’re better company over all, and the longer I look at you the more I think you should at _least_ stay the night. “ _Oh, great._ “ I don’t like the turn your eyes are making. “

 

“ My _eyes?_ “ made Quill blink a little more again. “ What’s up with my eyes? “

 

“ Not sure, but if you have vision problems tell me. “

 

“ Like maybe random super _sharp as shit_ vision to the treeline across the next field? “ Made Loki grab his head and push it back. “ .. _yes._ You’re staying the night. And cleaning up and getting food in you; and taking a nap in the Stiletto where I can monitor your energy levels without a sensor that might fall off. “

    “ It is _bad?_ “ and he did hand it to the punk, he did sound a little worried. “ Cause, I know I told you this bit already, but I like piloting my baby; and I kinda _need my eyes_ for that. “ Okay, good point. That would scare Clint too. Still, he could totally admit to having extra motive to get Loki’s hands off his face and start him for the house first. “ All right, _all right_ . Shower and breakfast if you’re staying. _Now._ “

 

Though, that off and very curious look; he was pretty sure he’d roused a little suspicion in Loki with how quick he was about it, before he made to follow; leaving the portal where it stood. Which.. He didn’t know what to think of except that he was glad he didn’t have to arrange a flight for Wanda when she got back, cause he was not leaving this guy and Thor alone with Lau to fly her back and pick up Lila himself. _Actually_ .. He stopped mid-stride, looking back as he realized. “ ..where’s your _brother?_ “ was answered by the big guy coming out the side door behind them, axe in hand. _Oh boy_. “ Sorry to leave like this, but.. You can handle Quill, yes? “

 

“ ..probably. “ _Nono_ **_no!_ ** _Don’t leave us alone here with Starbrat for hours!_

    “ Definitely. “ from Loki was not what he wanted to hear right then, but it was what it was. Thor nodded once. “ I’m going back to Norway. I want to talk to Eir about your parentage. “ was a surprise though, aimed at his brother. “ She may be able to find something about the Jotun and their mages in the archives they took off the ship with them. At the very least.. Something of more help than the lack of preparation father and mother set you through. At the least, you deserve to know more of what to expect of _your own body_ beyond the obvious, if the enchantment they put in place ever .. if _something happens._ “ He looked embarrassed saying even that much, and moved on before any of them could reply.

 

And okay, that; he agreed with and could get behind. He was being greedy by comparison and could admit it in the face of something like that. Granted there was a lot of reason to be, jealous parts aside. After twelve years, he had found a piece of himself and his life; his family’s life that had been missing. And maybe that wasn’t a big chunk of time for others present? But being without that for so long, and then suddenly having him right there and in reach? Yeah he wanted to take hold of it in a vice grip and just ..not let a minute more that didn’t have to, pass them up.

 

Clint still had a lot of questions. A lot of them were answerable only by the man who looked back at him through a mirror when he put himself in front of it. Almost as many could be answered by the man he had very quickly discovered he preferred to see standing next to or near him when he did. He was starting to understand, that the questions were even a part of why that preference had probably formed, and still stuck with him; even before he had come back. Probably even before Loki had left, in some places. Not just the ones he was asking now, but even the ones he hadn’t yet. The ones neither of them had even imagined trying to grip and chase after.

 

    Looking back as he half pushed the almost-ginger up the stairs and into the bathroom to clean up and change into something clean, there was the realization that he had been at his best when he had an answer he was after. Growing up asking himself who he wanted to be, after being given a stellar example of what he didn’t. Finding his niche, his skills as an agent. In some ways, maybe especially now: he was still finding his place in the compound. And here; home: he was finally getting a grip on how to keep moving with the kids steadily growing up year by year, coming to understand how to deal with what would follow without Laura. Because he was getting too old to start over again. Or _thought_ he was. Because he hadn’t thought he had the energy to go through all these steps they’d been hopping around since Loki had landed in his lap, trying to figure out where his memory had put them.

 

    Sometimes he was so sure that this was it; so sure he knew what he was doing and what he wanted. And others he wondered if it was enough; when half the details, half the connecting moments in his life were still on the other side of that cellar door taunting him. The reason and reminder as to why sneaking up on that flirty conversation on the landing pad in upstate New York made him feel threatened: because he already knew they’d had those conversations. Had those moments; and they were both painfully aware he hadn’t grasped them all yet. It scared him a bit; the idea Loki might decide one day that one-sided remembrance was too much to hold up on his own. The idea that while all these things were going on around them and he himself was trying to be patient with it, he knew it had to harder for the man who had all that knowledge and memory of what they were clear and whole in his mind already to feel like it was .. disconnected, on the other end. Because it was, for the most part.

 

Clint wanted to know. He loved what they had already. And though he couldn’t quite bring himself to openly blame Loki for it; some part of him behind that door whispered and growled angrily that he did: that he’d made the decision to cut those established bonds himself and leave him behind. Maybe it was a trust issue. Actually, he knew it definitely was, a trust issue. The confliction of needing to trust what he’d found, and knowing the trust they’d had before had been kicked solidly in the groin when he’d made that decision on his own if nothing else. So he ended up going around about it in circles like this. Needing and wanting the affection, the companionship, the sex, the questions and the answers; and distrusting the offer, that presence, that joy that had already been taken once: and under the right circumstances --or the wrong ones depending on how he looked at it-- could be taken away again.

 

It was tough to get through that sometimes, though he was trying. Wanted this, them to be a normal thing; and he was willing to go above and beyond the norm for the most part when it came to well, a lot of things. Because he liked it; waking up to him. Talking and flirting and yeah the sex. Okay, especially the sex. Loki didn’t seem capable of doing anything half way, and that definitely spilled over into bed. Maybe, that was part of what worried him the most; with Quill. They’d been at the least tipsy, and he knew already Loki’s curiosity was like one of those little laser pointers: sharply focused but easily shifted from one spot to another. All in all Clint didn’t think he’d be okay sharing, even if it was just the possibility of getting carried away one time. Not now, and not yet, when the bridge they’d built was still putty-fresh, lashed together with tape and a few nailed together supports; and a whole lot of gaps on Clints end he just wasn’t sure could hold the weight of a third person right then when one of the supports was just straight up gone. He was only just starting to really let that loss settle.

 

    So he helped keep Loki busy helping him downstairs, while Quill was running the shower up them. It took a little, picking the guy out a couple options for clothes since his own were back in New York. Mostly stuff that was a little big on him, since Quill was close to his build but, a little bigger framework wise. Not that he was big boned like Thor was these days.. just well stacked enough at naturally proportionate that at a few inches taller he did have to hope he wasn’t putting the dude in ass-huggers that’d have him tugging at his crotch seams until his own clothes got out of the wash. The same, there were a few hours; Wanda would probably hurry back as soon as she was told the portal Strange had left up was temporary: and who knew when the rest were coming back. Clint didn’t know if he entirely liked the idea of him spending the night either, but couldn’t bring himself to say no. Especially if the guy’s vision was in question. Especially after what Loki had done trying to correct whatever the Power Stone’s remnant energy had been doing to him.

 

_Man, I need to stop worrying about this shit so much._

 

###  **.\\\\\\\PETER////. **

.///AN HOUR LATER\\\\\\.

 

    “ Dude, can I steal you two and lock you in next to the Benny’s little galley? “ between bites had Loki chuckling on his way to the next bite, and Clint giving him that look that said he wasn’t sure whether he should take that as a compliment or the hints of a plan. “ I’m totally mostly serious. Eggs are awesome man. And do you know how long it’s been since I had grits? Like, _real_ grits, not space-grits _trying_ to be real grits?  “ Yay, he finally scored a smile out of his ocular stalker.

 

“ Half curious how space-grits taste now.. “ from the same source surprised and terrified Quill a little. “ **_No._ ** “ came out a little garbled around his eggs before he swallowed. “ Don’t be. For _real_ . You will regret _every_ flavor and color you try. For the _rest_ of your life. “ that addition had Loki chuckling again. “ Except the purple ones. Sort of. And even then? Don’t ask anyone _what_ they are, or why they’re lookin’ at you funny when you put a spoonful in your mouth. Cause you’ll regret asking even if you _don’t_ regret puttin’ it in there in the _first place_. “

 

“ Doubt I’ll get the chance but; now that I know I don’t want any already: you know I wanna _ask_. “

 

    “ No you _don’t_ . “ Came out a sung tone for each word and Quill knew he really didn’t. He just didn’t _know_ it yet. And the look Quill gave him with his brows raised was trying to push that home. _Nah man, nah. But push it, and I will tell you_. Loki was getting a kick out of the exchange though; which was just encouraging his worser tendencies. Didn’t help Clint still had a few stripes of that challenged or challenging male showing that Quill was more than happy to mess with and try to knock down a few pegs. Earnestly, he didn’t know where most of that came from, but it just made him want to get all in his business just to see him get all worked up again. Since they’d each stomped off in their own directions a couple nights ago, Pete hadn’t been able to think of a whole lot more than doing just that. Finding a button to push with Hawk had seemed a rare thing. Now that he’d found one, the temptation to push it over and over again was near on impossible to resist. They’d taken off almost first thing in the morning after that though, and he’d barely had an opportunity to talk with either of them before they’d jetted off westward. Until now. “ Come on man. You went and started this. Spill. “

 

 _A little disappointing. But here we are_.

 

    And he was enjoying himself. “ I dunno man ...we’re still eating. “ They were both smiling now, Clint shaking his head. The house reminded him of his grandad’s place, before he’d started to notice how weird things were, and his mom got sick. It was a good feeling. Familiar comforts he didn’t always know he missed, without the drag that would inevitably come with being back in that particular location. “ Spill it. It’s gonna bother me all day otherwise. “

 

    “ Okay. But you might regret being so persistent. “ as Quill finished off his grits first, seeing he probably was going to really ride after this one. He forked a little more of those eggs before he explained. “ Rundown; Ravagers tend to pass back and forth between ports a lot. Some of ‘em purely spacebound. Stations, darkboard colonies, meteor fields; that kind of thing. But mostly free ports, is where we were and still are most welcome. They’re usually also the most diverse corners of the Galaxy. If you can’t find it in one freeport, you can probably find it in the next; for a price. When I was old enough to go off on my own ‘stead of baseship-sitting; first thing I did was hop off to one and go looking for something that at least looked like real human food: and grits was on the list. Took me fourteen different shops to find a place that had anything even close. “ down went that bit, the next was hash browns. “ And this guy.. Real interstellar _foodie_ . Crazy ‘bout his selection. Most a what I tried, he handed to me. Some of it was good, I admit. But it wasn’t what I was lookin for. Finally he hands me this little dime bowl of this purple stuff. Looks _mostly_ right, smells right; texture’s okay. A little closer to really tiny tapioca than I liked, but yeah. It mostly passes. _Close enough_. So, I take this stuff home with me. I’m a kid, I don’t care or think to ask what it is except that it was edible, and it didn’t kill me to digest like half the stuff Yondu shoved at my face the first few years. Comes in these funny foil packets? You know the things they sell tuna in here now? Like that, but vacuum sealed double time in this little box. “

 

Loki probably had an idea of some of the things the purple stuff could have been. He’d been off planet. Was _from_ , off planet. And even if he hadn’t been? Sex’n Grace felt like he’d probably travelled just enough to have a decent idea of some of the weird shit people put in their stomachs even without leaving said planet. “ So I get back just in time to take off for this job. Big thing, kinda loud; no real need for the vent crawler -- aka me-- so I ended up waiting on board with the old man and the escape crew, manning the front quad cause he don’t trust me not to completely goof off enough between ticks -- which I admit _I totally_ would have but _whatever_ ; listening to my frequency for the signal to pop the docking clamps back out for the catch and run. Nothin’ else to do, an hour or two passes and I ain’t ate nothin since just before take off on my way back. So of course I decide, a bowl a purple grits, some bacon, a little cinnamon -- that’s one a those things you can find lots of all over the place; under different names. Dunno why, just is. Basic seasoning’s safe and easy, usually. “

 

More food in his face and he was almost done with his plate; but he completely had Clint’s attention; and Loki was tuned in if trying to finish his plate a little quicker. “ Anyway. “ came after a big gulp of OJ, digging into the last part of his eggs. “ I get it all cooked up, damn good job of it too, everything perfect for a change; even the bacon -- don’t ask about the bacon, they called it _hurst_ out where we were. But it passed -- and the grits were still steamin when they came out the pan, reduced just enough outta that funny foil pack I felt like makin’ a second set for the old man cause; why not right? ‘S already open, I ain’t eatin’ the whole bag; and Yondu don’t even know what grits is to know what they taste like. And I figure, was cheap enough by comparison.. _Maaaybe_ I might be able to talk him into getting some on the reg, if I can get em just right twice in a row. Which I _do_. I set it up on a tray cause waiting to jet; call him down and start diggin in. “

 

    And he was done after the next bite; setting the plate aside after a quick scrape with the side of his fork and suck-it free; bringing his elbows up and continuing to the end of the story. “ So I’m eatin’ half way through my bowl when he comes in, and you know, motion him at the tray before I go back at it. Skinny teen, you know.. I mean I could put it away, so he doesn’t think nothin’ of it, rubs my head a few times on his way past. And this is where he got me. “ a wry nod and then shake of his head almost making his brow come down to his knuckles where they overlapped elevated above the table in front of his chest for a moment. “ Cause I’m guessin’ he didn’t look at exactly what was in the bowls til then. He did this lean over my shoulder them eyes all narrowed, like this.. “

 

    And Quill leaned forward, real slow, eyes almost squinting; head turning past Clint to where the person who might have sat next to him should have been. A little towards that chair, his head followed the imaginary spoon from bowl to his mouth. “ And this is weird enough, even for him. But then he says “ and Peter hitched up his voice an octave just so he could do the impersonation: he’d gotten pretty good at it over the years, minus that scratch in his throat. “ ‘You really like that don’ you boy?’ And this is when I have to stop, just after that last swallow, because he’s got that look on his face; the one that says _‘I am not lettin you live this down for another_ _five years_ _.’_ I know this look well by this stage in my life; but.. It’s grits. _The hell?_ So ‘Yeah.. ‘s just like the grits my momma used to make.’ And he nods after a second, and I can see him, tryin’ not to shake his head. And he says ‘That right? _Just_ like ‘em?’ and he’s already creepin me out at this stage mind you; when he says on toppa that ‘Well you _go on_ then! Ya know _what_ , you like ‘em _that_ much, you can have _mine_ too, Pete..’ and proceeds to spoon-dump what purple was in his bowl into mine; and shakes and scrapes off the bacon before he lumps it into a bit a paper wrapping to take with him. Now, _understand_ ; this crew _fought_ over food. I mean.. Someone gettin’ _shot_ over a stashed  bag a _candy?_ _Not_ an uncommon thing in our lot! When he first picked me up out the field ‘round the back of the hospital? They wanted to _eat_ ** _me_** ; which only ever happened twice _after_ and he _never_ let me forget the fact _he_ kept ‘em from _doin’_ it, but yeah it was a thing. “

 

    Loki was done and grinning as he listened, chin leaned into one upturned palm and fingers curled in over it like he was hearing the best story ever. Clint was finishing up still, but was more than intent; and he had to admit: it just goaded him into wanting to tell them a few more. He was kind of excited for the finish himself, really. It had been a little traumatizing at the time; but it was still a semi-decent memory. “ So I _know_ this, and I’m watching him watch _me_ while he’s patting the rest of his bacon into that paper to one side like he _can’t_ get enough a that purple off the damn bacon. And I look at the _bowl_ , and I lookit _him_ , and he’s gettin’ this grin, slow on his face; like he just can’t even hold it no more. ‘Go _on_ boy, have _at_ it!” slap-slap on the shoulder. So I finally _ask_ . ‘How come you don’t want yours? It’s pretty good..’ and for second, it looks like he’s either gonna bust out laughin, or just not tell me _or_ both. And then he says ‘ Well, you go on ahead and dig in ‘fore it gets cold, and I’ll tell ya.’ And I dunno about this no more, so my hand’s moving real slow: but I just know he’s in that kinda crazy mode, he just might shove it in my face anyways for a giggle if I don’t. So I buckle in and get ready, big old _heapin_ spoonful. And he watches, and he waits eyes followin’ that spoon all the way; til I got it _in my mouth_ , still slow as all hell before he says ‘See, I know what that **_is_ ** boy,’ slap-slap at the other shoulder again, and he was started off towards the bridge while I’m still processin’ this: ‘and Ruffahlo semen jus’ _don’t sit well_ on _mah_ stomach.’“

 

    Clint, spit his grits. Loki? He just sucked in a breath that squeaked and kept squeaking with the laugh that was so sudden it just didn’t come for the first few inhales; while his boyfriend hovered over his plate laughing well enough still he didn’t dare wipe up yet. “ And _that_ , is how I learned at an _early age_ ; to _translate_ the ingredient labels on the back a space food. And, that _not everythin_ ’ that tastes and looks mostly _like_ grits, _is_ grits. “

 

    Loki’s head slipped past his hand to the tabletop, shoulders shaking while Quill had at his orange juice again: eyeing Hawk with the devil’s version of _I told you_ in his green eyes over the top rim. “ _Fuckin’ ...damn it.._ “ making him feel that much better about the reaction than he already did while Clint went at wiping the grit bits from his chin and then the table. “ ..no wonder you two got on so fast. You’re as bad if not worse than he is. “

 

    That made him almost grunt a snort from behind the next swallow, and shake his head, holding up a finger. “ Hey now and _to be fair_ , I may be _wrong_ and you might like ‘em: given the at least implied fact one or both a you tend to either swallow or spit _another_ sort on at least a semi-regular basis. “ that got him a chunk of egg forked in his general direction from Hawk, and had Loki eyeing him wickedly from under a toss of black waves, his shoulders still going. “ Oh now come on, I mean; there’s not _that_ much more you can do with it once it’s _in_ there, right? “ Had him ducking the fork next, and Loki laughing hard, arms curling over his head in briefly expressed surrender. He was grinning openly at Clint on his way to the last of his OJ.  “ Though I did know this really _inventive_ chick once, had more’n a couple ideas. “

 

    “ I think we found your personal version of the antichrist, _oh dark lord_ . “ to Loki made Quill’s brow quirk a bit. That was a new reference for him, but he’d take it and the reaction; as Clint got a quick and just solid enough poke to his tattooed bicep to grin and rub it after. Besides that, he could tell it was an inside joke. “ I’m not gonna ask. “ and when Loki raised his head with that look to his beaming, wicked smile and opened his mouth he reinforced “ _Not_ , asking. “ and then decided hell, yeah; he might later anyways so. “ _Yet._ “

 

    Hawk finished off his food; shaking his head through what was left of his grits and eggs. And then, there were dishes. Pete took the duty, seeing as how he’d cooked absolutely nothing on those plates and was also borrowing the owners’ clothes for the time being, while the pair settled in with another coffee each and conversation that didn’t involve jizz in any form behind him. He tuned out for a bit. Maybe five or ten minutes, but came back in fast on Hawk asking “ So, how does this Stone thing _work_ ? What exactly did you manage _to_ pull? “

 

    “ _We_ , pulled this one off. “ was Loki’s quick correction as Quill looked back. He was apparently checking on his headset; which was a pretty nifty bit of tech he still wanted to ask after. The Benatar had some simple interface options with his faceguard, a wheel menu to work it: but he liked the diversity of the toy Loki often plugged into his ear, pocketed, or strapped to a wrist like a bracelet or as it stood at the moment; part of his cuff. Clint was moderately pleased with that answer at the least, but he could tell it agitated him a little, and why came out after a few seconds. “ I’ll have to take your word on that til I remember everything babe. Seriously though? “

 

    So he still hadn’t remembered more; or he just hadn’t remembered everything. He gave Clint some points; he wasn’t sure he could have jumped into .. actually he was pretty sure he couldn’t: given he was in the reverse situation and it wasn’t working out. At all. Then again, Loki was a whole other animal. It was hard not to like the guy, whether you trusted him or not. “ The basic set up happened before I arrived here, the first time. I knew if he used them, even once; undoing what we knew was coming would be next to impossible if he kept them. Whether it was just me or putting together an army or five on our own it would have taken too much time, resources, and too many lives. That said, Sanctuary --his home in the Vast left between galaxies-- actually wasn’t my first stop. I made three, some within his immediate reach, and one more here in this galaxy; planting falsified information and evidence. Do you remember what I said about the Stones yesterday? About the consideration of their destruction? “

 

Peter turned around then, pretty much done and wiping his hands dry, hips leaning back against the sink as he listened. Clint had the answer; but then after that broadcast, anyone with a decent memory who’d seen it did too. “ ...you said they decided not to do that, because basically removing them entirely wouldn’t solve the problem; and the users wouldn’t learn. “ a small but delayed nod and Loki looked up from his small display. “ And? “ Pulled a look of concentration from Clint.

 

    “ _And_ , “ Quill picked up, remembering it well enough: catching both their attention. “ That they weren’t even sure they _could_. “

 

Loki nodded, brushing a bit of crumb from the cookie he’d snagged from the black shirt with the faux-spraypainted red V he was wearing. Dude seriously had some good taste. “ Yes. And for a good reason. It’s been tried before, with various stones. But there’s one sure way to make certain they came back; a proven one. Using one stone to destroy another permanently, is next to impossible. I never asked -- “

 

    “ There’s _a lot_ you don’t seem to ask when it comes to those things.. “ from him, made Clint give him a look and Loki  pause and hold up a finger. “ --but, I was certain enough by the evidence of millennia I could access and scrape together; that it was definitely impossible to achieve when all six were present. The trick was making certain he didn’t know that was fact instead, though true. “

 

    “ Okay. “

 

    “ As for why I didn’t ask? Try coming face to face with something that made _that_ , _everything_ ; and what’s the term: playing an unplanned game of twenty questions? Are you certain, you won’t say the wrong thing, annoy them; or just run down enough of their patience to blink you out of existence and look for the next in line who won’t? “

 

    Quill ahhed, and nodded after a few moments. “ Yeah.. _about that_. Never mind and good idea where applicable. “ Clint seemed to agree at least enough to not argue the point, brows shooting up through the sip he was on. “ So, and if I’m understanding this right.. this part was a Blown heist? “ Made both of them look at him with not confusion but more of a question.

 

      He sat down waving a hand to one side. All right, so they might be familiar with the concept or not; but either way it deserved a little explanation. “ Okay, so like you pointed out; most Ravagers are like pirates these days yeah? A Blown heist, is a little more elaborate on the set up than the actual take. Usually high end, high security tasty bits. You set up guys or girls or both on the inside right; usually part of the security and upkeep teams. Then you send in the demo team once they’re comfy. They can go in straight -- obvious Ravagers -- or deepcloth; posing as a terrorist, a crazy boyfriend or girlfriend with a grenade launcher, whatever works. Now there’s two ways this can go down… “ he set up three cookies in the middle of the table, and three more to one side. “ The first version is the early switch. Your folks on the inside get to your tasties on the sly, and swap them out. Maybe one at a time, maybe all at once, don’t matter. What matters is, within the first few hours; the demo team comes in and causes a raucous. Lets off a few rounds, some grenades. With the early switch, it doesn’t matter if the yum-yum swapped gets destroyed. In fact it’s better if they do. But either way, debris, a general mess, and a whole lot of chaos is the best. “

 

    He scattered a few cookie bits from another one he was breaking off between his fingers and eating in pieces anyways. “ So, your guys stay in right? They’re doing their debrief and helping with the cleanup. Which means a lot of trips to the trash. Which is where the real tasties.. Go. “ cookie one, two and three slide their way to Loki. “ Always run that one the night or timed with refuse pickup. Nobody thinks anything of the trash guy showing up on time unless theirs is always late anyway. Loot goes out.. day goes on with the marks sorting through pieces. And your folks inside get ‘ _spooked_ ’ enough to put in their notice. Course they all skip out before the fake bits are ID’d if at all. But that’s the basics for early set up. The other one, the one it’s called Blown for; ain’t got no switch at all. “

 

        Quill was already hunting around in his pockets; before he dug out the thin little case. Opening it, he smiled when clint immediately identified the four items inside as “ Contacts? “ and he shook his head at Clint, holding up a finger before he went at taking one out. He shook off some of the solution, set it at an angle near the closest cookie; and pushed a button on the side of the case. Clint went to touch the spot where it had been, but he stopped him. “ Hands back, watch this. “

 

And he balled a fist and smashed the cookie in place. A few pieces scattered almost in front of Loki and Clint both. “ Grab those bits up? “ he was smiling, and had their interest; they did as he asked. “ Put em wherever you want, just don’t eat ‘em. “ Clint tossed one of his to the counter. Loki closed his fingers around one and tossed the other one under the table. Clint’s second went to the far end behind the condiments. “ Cool. You’re gonna like this.. “

 

    He was watching their faces when he pressed the second button, and the contact flipped up onto the back of the case on it’s own. Pieces of the cookie zipping after it like it wasn’t even solid. Up through the table, across and through the bottle of mustard. Through Quill’s forearm and straight out of Loki’s knuckles. Even the crumbs sucked themselves up and in place until it was whole again, and he hit the release, dropping it into his hand and flipping the lense back into its solution to shut the case again and take a bite of the cookie as if it hadn’t just been in bits scattered around their space a minute ago. “ ..okay that’s neat. I could _definitely_ , use something like that. “

 

    “ I know right? “ Quill was grinning after the first swallow. “ Ravagers ain’t got much tech that’s their own any more? But these’d be one of the few. Real basic rundown is, the lense records something’s form at a sub-molecular level, and tags the subject with a timer that can be set for.. Well the length depends on the size of the lense you’re using, and the max density of the item in question; or it’s parts. Works on all kinds of things; but you better not have it actually inside you when it starts. Biologics are a different thing, and once your stomach acid for instance starts to soak in and change the basic structure as a part of digestion? The lenses will get confused.. And they have been proven to take bits of you with what it can pick up of the marked item. Very nasty. Some dude’s pet ate a little piece of one we ran when I was like nineteen? Not fun, pulling the uh, _formerly internal_ bits free, let me tell you what. “

    “ ..yeah. I’ll definitely keep that in mind. “ made Pete smile and nod. “ Decent idea. “

 

    Loki in the meantime nodded and snatched one of the three that had ended up in front of him. “ That last was the basic gist, yes. If he believed they were destroyed -- “

       

              “ He wouldn’t go looking for them, or hire anyone _else_ to. And you end up free and clear to keep or fence the goods _wherever you want_ , _however_ you want. By the time he would have figured it out, you’d have business done and sorted. “ a small pause, he reached back to pour himself a cup of coffee. “ One of my favorites really, when it comes to easy money. Most marks won’t even turn you in if they do catch you at it after; cause in that line, they usually have that sort of shit insured. They make more with it going up in smoke than they paid for it. And generally have to think about the potential dent in their accounts returning that brill if it’s been proven the goods did not, in fact; go up in smoke. Paid for half my customs on the Milano that way. Well that and first time extortions from the few idiots what thought it was a good idea to pressure for the goods or their location from the dude what stole ‘em in the first place.. “

 

He could hear Clint thinking, and feel him looking before he himself did. He was contented by the little bit of respect he saw there. But a little curious why there didn’t seem to be any disgust until the earlier wording was revisited. “ So.. you and I did something like this with the Stones. “

“ Very much like this, yes. Almost exactly, in fact. If he hadn’t crushed my neck, we might have gotten them back far sooner; in fact. “ which, the first part pulled Quill to a stop mid-slurp: and when the second part registered, that swallow was a little harder than he’d initially thought it would be for the harsh dip in mood that followed. _Had he heard that part right?_ “ Okay. _Missed_ that bit about the neck. What happened? “ he didn’t have to ask about why the Stones not being back sooner would have been a good thing. He’d missed five years of life and progress the universe over because they’d thought they were completely gone: and decided to hit the rewind button as soon as they’d figured it out as the only known available option at the time.

 

“ Long story short, I came into possession of the Space Stone when Asgard was destroyed. Thanos had already been on the way to collect it, and intercepted the ship we had evacuated on. I had three choices.. run with it; which I knew would not get very far, and not for very long: or spare anyone left behind. Second was just give it up; which wasn’t exactly ideal, and by this stage I knew he wouldn’t buy without a fight. And again, wasn’t likely to let many if any get by. He definitely would have killed Thor outright, if not asked _me_ to do it; and I was past that as even a consideration by then.. Even if there were moments he still briefly tempted me to the thought. “

“ That’s a _bit_ cold, bro. “

        “ You’ve lived with him for _how long_ now? “ was said with his smile only up on the one side. “ You can _honestly_ look me in the eye and tell me, with how you were raised and are; that he hasn’t put the thought in your head _at least once_ or _twice_ already? “

 

 _Okay. So, uhm._ “ Fair point. “ Made Loki chuckle a bit, nodding. “ Imagine that feeling for fifteen hundred years, magnified. “

 

            “ ...can’t say I wouldn’t have tried at _least_ a few times with that idea. That kind of endurance, my friend; is _eye twitch_ worthy. “ came straight out his brain and over his tongue, getting a look from Clint. “ _What?_ Dude is flawed as the rest of us; but he gets in this _prince_ mode, where he thinks he’s above reproach an’ shit? And the resulting amount of hypocritical _bullshit_ that pours out of _his face_ in those instances, really makes me want to punch him in the dick at _best_ , sometimes. “

 

“ Welcome to the family. _Great_ surprise we were at each other’s throats just prior to and for years after our arrival, eh? “ Came with a brief raise of Loki’s cup before he sipped from it again, smiling apologetically at Clint after. “ Sorry for the brief vent love. In days and years past it would have been _much_ worse. You might remember _hearing_ much worse, in the days coming. But the truth is the truth. Yes he regrets much of what passed between us, but there’s still a long way to go for all involved; and regret, and acting _consistently_ to _correct it_ are very different things. “

 

That struck Quill in a different way, on a different subject; with a very different person. Maybe that was what kept pissing him off about their relationship. Looking back at the last three quarters of the year that had gone by, he was always guessing at whether he was supposed to be trying to make things work with his effort alone, or wait for Gamora to pull an honest answer together instead of playing at the hokey pokey, with him sporting earplugs. He’d thought they were done for weeks, and then she up and smacks him for mentioning the fact after her off comment in regards to his mentioning Loki being attractive in front of everybody present. “ _Much_ better than it was now, though. I think he may _actually be trying_ , this time around: and catching sight of what our relationship could be as brothers. “

 

He was pretty much lost in his coffee cup at that point. And maybe that quiet concentrated stare called attention to it. He was aware by now he had a case of motor mouth when he got started. No surprise. Quill enjoyed actual good, like company a lot when he got it. He’d grown up part of a communal family. Granted it had been a bunch of crazy space pirates, but _hey_ . His life hadn’t been boring so far and he’d learned _a lot_ about surviving _way_ beyond the Missouri back woods. Plus he ended up meeting folks like his current crew, and these guys. Had probably made it pretty clear he enjoyed the current company; even if half of the people present were mostly just to be fucked with for the time being. “ Sorry what? “

 

“ I asked if you were willing to not, back up Lau’s want to skip on a Strange piggyback ride? “ from Clint made his brow quirk and his head creak looking to Loki for translation. Cause he thought he got that, but wanted to be sure he wasn’t being literal about the piggyback reference. “ Dude hit on you after he stomped over here or somethin’ by the way? Cause he seems like he’s suddenly very.. sticky on your buns. “

 

    “ No. I do enjoy playing with the many ways of getting rid of him though. “ and Loki finished off his coffee. “ We don’t get along easily half the time, and the other half not at all. Though that mostly has to do with the fact that he’s a New York native who _definitely_ lived there when we literally blew through; and former surgeon: and therefor probably has _many bloody memories_ supporting why he _shouldn’t_ trust me further than he wants to. “

 

    The look on Clint’s face said he was as surprised at the way that was put together as Quill was. “ _Ouch_. So .. dude was one of those in receiving putting folks back together when New York went down? “

 

    A nod, and Loki stood. “ Most likely. And for some time after, too. Celt.. his predecessor, was the current Sorcerer Supreme and guardian of the Time Stone during that era. I doubt even if she had given him some warnings or advice about me, it would have changed much with that taken into account. Which is part of why I used his lack of knowledge about our previous connections to wear at him a little the last couple of days by mentioning them. When I heard him at the other end yesterday; I had an idea why. “ a hand raised briefly to Clint and he explained. “ Strange has _potential_ . But his understandable dislike for me and the same curiosity and hunger for truth, can _and will_ bog us down trying to answer too many questions at once, usually in all the wrong order and peppered with sorting out the valid questions and comments from the jabs where no extras are truly needed. Either he will realize that about himself and come around, or he’ll continue to let me turn his hounding into a decent enough laugh and distraction to get things done while he’s staring at something else, _stewing on it_ ; or letting me get under his skin when I very happily push those bare buttons to _produce_ those effects in the first place. “

 

    “ In short; dude sets himself up for it. _Yeah_ . Kinda thought it might be that way. “ Quill was looking for and snagging his boots on after a fast finish of his coffee; almost pocketing the phone they gave him before he’d left New York. “ I’m game though. Wanna see this thing myself. We’re gonna have to bolt pretty quick if he was being real about the time though. It’s already _been_ almost two hours. Also.. either one of you know _anything_ about jellyfish, or what kind it is yet? “

 

    That made Clint pause, and Loki tilt his head; the clear _‘go on’_ question there. “ Cause, we gotta pick this thing up, _right?_ And then take care of it _long_ enough to get it to Mommy? Cause, I imagine making salad out of the Reality Stone in a crappy attempt to stabilize it probably _ain’t_ an option? “ Made Loki snort and shake his head. “ Hawk? “

            “ Nope. I just know there’s _thousands_ of species out there, and they’re really thick on the west Pacific around the Chinese and Japanese coasts. “

 

    “ _Right_ . Time to put the first thing I learned _about_ learning shit I missed since I came back the first time to use. “ and he was turning the phone on and turning it sideways; getting Loki’s attention as they got their shit and started for the door. “ What’s that? “

 

            “ _Youtube_ . All sorts of weird shit on this site. Bruce usually lets me borrow his phone so I’m not like, broadcasting the funky stuff in the kitchen. “ made Clint chuckle as he locked up behind them, and followed. “ And _yes_ , that’s how I ended up answering his phone. Also ignore the catgirl videos in the suggestions section. Bruce does. _Usually_. “

 

    “ Neko. “

        “ **_Wow._ ** Catgirls _and_ tentacles..? ...What kinda toon porn exactly, _did_ he take you to see? “ Got him a foam ball up the back of his head out of nowhere. Followed by a couple more when he got the answer. They were halfway to the ship before he realized there had been another answer he’d wanted earlier that Loki had entirely, purposely avoided. And flipping through the conversation after he got the message. The guy wasn’t ready to talk about what he’d meant when it came to his neck getting crushed. Still. It bothered him, and he decided that while he was going to leave it alone for now: he definitely wanted to know.

 

###  **.\\\\\\\LOKI////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\.

.///JACKSON COUNTY, ILLINOIS : SOMEWHERE NEAR CARBONDALE\\\\\\.

.//9:57 US CST\\\\.

 

    For someone who liked to fly himself, Quill seemed to be happy and comfortable not taking the stick and being the info guy for a change. They hadn’t gotten an angry call yet, and Loki was hoping to avoid just that, though he doubted that were entirely possible. He was enjoying the company, himself. And so was Clint, it seemed. Their posturing had stepped down a few levels, thankfully; Peter seeming to have earned a few major points with his Huntsman. Earnestly, it was a little strange to watch them in the reflection of the view, compared to the nasty looks he had wondered if they even knew they wore on each other's faces prior. There had already been short moments that pricked at the back of his neck. Things he knew were harmless, but raised old insecurities from the grave none the less. How close Clint leaned in over his shoulder or back over his lap when he found something. The extra ease to his smile in some of those moments. He wanted them to get along. Now they were starting to, and he was reminded just how attractive both of them were; that his lover had openly admitted to enjoying more than a few random encounters -- one or two while they’d been together the first time before he’d settled more firmly next to him: and lastly that Quill fit more than the physical bill. He didn’t like the idea of being compared to anyone else;  not in _earnesty_ by _Clint_ , he realized.

 

   

_Always wearing your heart on your sleeve._

_He’s not like the others._

_He’s gone further._

_He’s too close._

_This one will crush you, when he betrays you._

_Here is the out, Laufeyson._

_Quill is human, without tapping his Celestial bloodline._

_Mm, and there’s that. Better._

 

_Less hurt when he dies; if he’s not yours when he does._

 

    He didn’t want to think that way. But it was there and there was little getting away from the ideas and truths behind it, _wasn’t_ there? Quill was as screwed up as the pair of them, and he managed to have a good heart beating in his chest regardless. A sharp mind and good sense of humor. He was capable, and something of an instigator; another flint like himself, the kind Clint could get along with and maybe even love and _actually_ have a _full_ , woven-in and _normal-ish_ life with. Which was all individuals like them could really hope for, _wasn’t it_. What was everyday for others on this world; had been _passed_ as possible and likely acceptable a long time ago. _Hadn't it?_ Rather than withering against the unyielding elder lifespan of even one of the Jotun and possibly bringing that tree’s core down _with_ him? Someone like Peter, if he could be nursed into exploring the possibilities behind his own easy comfort and questions about his limited experiences and own curiosities..

 

    “ What’s _that?_ “ from behind him snapped Loki out of his thoughts to the small but bright light blaring to his left. He’d nearly missed it himself. “ Proximity reminder I set earlier. We’re near the doorway. “

                           “ _Already?_ “

        “ I told you it wasn’t far. “ he answered  as he slipped in a little lower as the lake glassed into view just past the trees. “ If we’re quick about it; we can get our gelatinous friend to Lua and be back before the boys need picking up from school. “

 

    “ Where even _are_ we..?”  From Quill as he sat up and Clint came back to his shoulder over the younger ones back and to his left made him smile a bit. “ Illinios; Cedar Lake. “

        “ ..really. There’s a doorway _here?_ “ had him nodding as Clint settled. “ Dad used to take us fishing out here when I was little. Of course, he did more fishing through the _cooler_ than with the line in the water. “ was put out with a small snort somewhere in the middle. But, that off comment was just the distraction for what he really wanted to ask. “ It a good idea to go back to Asgard after spotting Abell there? Mother said a few _days_ at least before he was even likely to get a tow.. “

        “ Uh, if _that’s_ where this is goin’? I’m with Hawk on this idea after seeing that footage. “ as Quill sat up made him shake his head. “ We can _totally_ take the longer road. Or a portal or something? “

 

    “ _Unnecessary_ , and the point is to avoid Strange’s presence. He’ll be looking for that kind of thing, and the flight across the Pacific would take too long. That aside.. this particular doorway doesn’t go through Asgard; and portals are.. not something I'm particularly good at otherwise, without breaking the rest of my seals. “ actually, he hadn’t thought much of it at the moment; the location they were about to pass through had rarely been more than a means to an end for him. He scoffed a short laugh and shook his head. “ What? “

 

    “ By _technicality_ , I will be taking you home. Through it, anyway. Just not the one I was _raised_ in. “ had Clint leaning forward just so he could see those blue eyes looking at him. “ Lau? A little more? “

             “ The fastest route will take us through Jotunheim. If briefly. “

 

    “ ..the place with _icicles_ that have icicles. “ and he nodded, almost chuckling again at the memory of having told Clint that himself; before he noticed Quill tipping his head at them both in the reflection. “ The planet I was born on, Peter. It’s nothing special, I assure you. “

 

    “ Debatable. “ And Quill was already tucking the phone away. “ Hawk, sit your butt _down_ man. I wanna see this place and you’re in my eye-space. “

 

Which reminded him. And Clint apparently; he asked first. “ How _are_ your eyes? “ As they slipped down over the trees a little closer to the water on the east shoreline when they were across the first branch of the tree-like body of water. “ Eh, still getting more detail than they _should_ at odd moments. Adjusting though. Not as disorienting as that _first_ fifteen minutes was. And definitely _not_ as weird and distracting as what my old man did. “ He kept the distance required  from disturbing the surface. “ Hm. That’s _still_ troublesome. When we get to Lua, I’ll have to try and sneak you into the healer’s hall without the Grandwitches noticing. They're liable to prod and detain you for at least an _hour_ otherwise. “

 

    “ Uh, _Loki_.. that wall’s getting a little _close?_ “ made him hum. “ No, it’s not. Our turn’s _right_ here. “ It was just a little wedge in the layers of granite, slate and other stone; tucked under the high almost canyon-like grey wall topped with trees. He was expecting the suck of breath when he flipped them vertically on the slide in; but not the outright squeak from Quill when they were somewhere else. Clint was more than quiet; and the sound combined with the clunk and grind of one outer edge along one side of Stiletto’s black and silver little wings made his lover’s fingers tighten on both the grip above and his armrest not unlike how he had going under Lake Ontario. “ ... _surrounded by babies_ . _Handsome_ babies, but still _babies_. “ said clearly for the both of them got him something chucked from behind that bounced off his shoulder. Clint was clearly thinking of seconding the motion; but had nothing to throw at the moment.

 

    There was nothing to see, yet. Just darkness; night time on white on white, between more white, currently fogged and blazed out by the _also_ white storm currently going on. _How unlike the place;_ was of course an internal sarcasm. He knew the tight stone and ice canyon well enough to navigate despite it and almost blindfolded. After a half a minute of not hitting anything else, Quill finally asked “ ...so wait; we’re _there?_ It’s _that_ easy? “

 

    “ That’s one of many reasons why they’re called _doorways_. All you have to do, is know _where_ they _are_ ; and _step through_. “ He was admittedly distracted, trying to judge how clear the way up was, or not. Icicles were not among the kinds of obstacles that stayed as constant as most other things in the canyon. They grew. Sometimes by quite a lot. “ We might hit a little ice on our way out.. “

 

    “ It’s also getting freakishly cold in here, Lau. “ From Clint made him point at the thermal controls. “ Please nothing above seventy five… **_aish!_** _Bigger than I thought!_ “ was all the warning they got before the giant piece of ice was in their face, cracking and sliding away with the most obnoxious if brief scraping sound that pulled from the port side all the way off the stern. “ ... _yay_ , as they say; for design tested to _cut_ and _pierce_. “ was half breathed as they finally came clear of the canyon again, and he heard a second set of audible breaths as the depth of the world below dropped out from under them. Not the same kind though. Quill’s actually sported a” Whoa..” He was so used to the view it took him a moment and the  “ Hoth ain’t got _nothin_ on how cool this place is. “ from behind, for him to take it in again through the hard wavering slant of snow.

 

It was dark, as usual, almost night time: and that dark lent an extra sort of vastness to the wooded, ragged cliffs of land below. It made shadows in the crevasses and under the half-capped gargantuan trees cupping the near distance and crowding the drop of the canyon below them where its walls tapered and rushed down to meet the proper, somewhat even ground again and find the edge of the plain. All, was cast in the blue-grays of night and what light caught through the low if angry snow-spouting fluff of roiling clouds through ages of ice and snow both old and new; things that made the deepest shadows deeper. There were distant wisenfires in what few spired wood and ice homes dotted the edges of this particular patch of wilderness .. reaching up for the sky in pale grays and blues that set themselves like little spears of light that reached well and almost natural from the peaks of those pyre-like frozen wood hearths into the sky, only adding to what eerie but strangely peaceful light existed here for the now. A harsh but he admitted breathtaking landscape he almost wished for a few moments he knew better than as a passerby at times. The massive evergreens grew in size as they followed the flow of the treeline, pulling Quill forward behind them and; when a frost owl bigger than the Stiletto herself slipped across their path with white wings brushing the view at one side and luminescent eyes flipped under and back glaring; he couldn’t help but smile a little  with the childlike sort of wonder they both leaned forward and to one side to try and follow it before it was out of sight. “ Do people ride those here? “

 

The question made him think about whether he’d seen a bridle on one before or not, before he shrugged. “ No idea. I imagine some might _try_ , but I also imagine most of those have also gotten eaten, or at least mauled. Owls of most kinds? Aren't as nice as they are pretty, as a general rule. I was a baby, the last time I spent more than a week in this place. Most of it has just been this, and: we won’t want to spend more than we have to _this_ time either. “

 

“ Not on great terms? “

        “ We tried to kill each other last time we were face to face. " got a nea silent _'oh_ ' from Quill in the breath between. " I would say I had succeeded, but then I have some idea of how such things might be avoided; and am not quite so foolish as to believe a king even _Odin_ struggled and lost an eye of his own to put down for centuries and decades besides would have been so swiftly dealt with by the likes of _me_ . “ a small tip of his head as they flipped and twisted over the head of the mostly frozen waterfall that marked the last tip of the canyon to head for the rock of the cliff and its body hanging over it: he added with Quill’s nervous “ Uhm.. _Loki?_ “ trying to ignore the uncertainty there. “ Admittedly, I never bothered to check any more than he likely bothered to see if I survived after he left me to die where I lay. “ And again he threaded the needle, taking the brief space between the iced sides and deep rock at a hum into the cavern behind it. This part at least was relatively the same. It didn’t get exposure from the outside, and the hard stone sealed with ages of ice insulated the space in it’s own way “ Also, _trust_ me: when it comes to these things and this knife. I know these doors like I know and control my own breath. I built and sharpened this needle myself, to stitch my way between worlds. They’ve been better, more constant and more attentive companions than most else. With _very_ few exceptions. “

 

        “ _So,_ your dad sucks _too: and_  noting I am going to try getting you teach me how to make her purr later if you’re willin’. Cause and just sayin’. Even in the back seat, that was _all kinds_ of sexy running down my back. “ He saw Clint turn and even twist a little to stare at him, but Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. “ What? You didn’t feel that ‘ _damn_ ’ when she slid through? That was smoother’n _butter_. Most ships ain’t made to _move_ like that, ‘specially not _this_ size. Drones, maybe. But nothin’ stable enough to hold actual people and _cargo_ , and _definitely_ not at the speeds _she's_ been holding. Most crews ‘n’ I can even think of a few _worlds’d_ pay through the _nose_ to get their hands on one that did, _and recreate it_. Or try. “

 

Well, trying or not; Quill knew how to fluff his ego. Or had at least found one very effective way. He couldn’t help but be a little prouder of the Stiletto with _that_ glowing compliment. “ Wait til you see what I have built and building in the Mare. Though.. I think Clint will enjoy a good portion of the smaller craft more than you will. “

 

He checked their distance, while Quill huffed a little, and then hummed. “ How come? “

 

“ I have a particular hobby; and with Earth so close..? Let’s just say I’ve adapted more than _a few_ Terran vehicles to make them space-worthy. There’s one or two.. “ and he glanced to Clint, almost grinning when he saw that curious smile on his face “ ..I _know_ you’ll enjoy. “

 

“ The Lark or Bregda? “ Gave Loki a little internal start, and made his smile widen, a laugh as they swooped around the last corner. “ _Yes_ , those too. I’d almost forgotten mentioning them. “

 

    Quill seemed more interested in listening now than letting himself in on the conversation; at least for the time being. “ Couldn’t forget that if I _tried_. Surprised and impressed me, really. I can fly and manage basic engine and repair stuff but.. retrofitting, to _that_ extent? And building outright? “ Clint shook his head, while Quill looked like he was about to jump in, in the reflection. “ Did I know about that before? “

                “ I told you a little about it when you caught me toying with our car’s engine during our stay in China, but no.. not really. “ seemed to make him happier rather than disappointed, and it only took Loki a few moments to figure out why. It softened his smile a bit. “ Most of what I’d taken apart and put back together from the surface, wasn’t in working order when I got a hold of it. After that first flight, I enjoyed it enough; I’m not sure I would want to change much about certain aircraft now anyway. “

 

    “ Like my Mooney? “

            “ Mm. “

                “ Cool.. but _dude_ , makes me wish you coulda seen the Milano before she went down in the backwoods of Berhart, just off the junction jump there. Was customizing her since I was ten. “ That reference touched something in the back of his mind; making his chin tip briefly, and brow quirk. Why did that sound familiar? Either way, “ Next doorway incoming. This one’s underwater. “

 

“ Underwa-- _oah-_ **_kay!_ ** “ Quill had pretty much sung his way through the door, making Loki laugh again as they came out into an entirely different kind of cave. “ How .. does she even _handle_ that? I mean; the differences in atmosphere, _lack of_ , and water are pretty damn _severe_.. “

 

    “ As I said, she was _made_ for this. So were Iggy and Mother. “ This view, was one of the gateways he enjoyed, and it probably showed as they burst from the already colorful, warm cave out and up into the dark teal waters of the Pacific. That had caught Clint’s interest though. “ Iggy’s the Stiletto’s control system, isn’t he? “

        “ Assistive, yes: and implanted in most of my craft. Older than Mother. I tell him which doorways we’re going through, and he prepares the systems necessary for any shifts needed. Though he’s _not quite_ used to having humans on board as of _yet_.. “ Looking over from the bright coral, and what fish they disturbed; he noticed Quill had chosen to leave his seat behind entirely and plop down between them on the floor almost like a child; which earned him a smile before his eyes moved on to Clint. “ When I started truly building the Mare’s docks though; I realized I needed something a little _more_ , and knew I couldn’t rely entirely on Asgardian technology. Not without garnering my father’s attention.. Well, _Odin’s_ attention. So I commissioned Mother’s creation from off world. “

 

    “ Makes me wanna ask you for pointers for the Benatar. Or walk me through the kinds of extra systems we’d need. “ had Clint looking at the youngest of them like he wasn’t sure if he liked any of that idea. Quill was watching the view, eyes following a shark as they evened out at level with their target and passed under it. “ Multi-surface transitions would be a _super_ useful thing to have… “

 

    “ All the more reason to bring her to Lua then. I want to fetch that M.. “ and that was when what he had said earlier clicked, and Loki ended up smacking  the top of his nearest console, before he laughed. Wasn’t that just “ **_Hilarious!_** “ Though, the sudden outburst had them both looking at him like he'd gone mad, before he looked at Quill and asked “ You said your Milano, crashed on _Berhert?_ Was it another M class cruiser? “

 

“ _Yeeah_.. Why? “

 

    And he laughed again, shaking his head and picking up the acceleration; remembering the wreck he had towed after their escape. “ Oh nothing _much_. Just wondering if fate paid us both for a lay or two. I found an M-class out there -- _in the woods_ \--  on my way to the Lair. What’s left of her is still sitting cleanly in the moors. Sunset and Sea-seal? Starcast silver? Finicky Terran stereo in the back? “

 

    “ ...motherfucker! You _lie!_ “ he actually got a shove with that, and now Quill was grinning wider with the shake of his head; eyes lit up turning to Clint. “ Your boy found _my baby!_ I thought Rocket blew her to hell getting away from.. “ and then he cocked his head a little, briefly annoyed when he faced forward again, apparently with the realization that: “ That little furry shit, _lied_ to me. Imma string him _up_ off the back rack when I get back. Or drag him out the airlock on a _cable_ between atmospheres. Yeah.. definitely going for a cable ride. _Settled_. “

 

    “ ..you sound a little _too_ happy about that concept? “

                “ It’s a _thing_ . Me and Drax do it for fun and target practice sometimes. “ Okay, that mental image made him laugh, and hard before they had to dip around a very large school of tuna. “ Mostly _Drax._ He gets a real giggle out of it for some reason .. but you don’t get a better view of _anything_ out there, unless you **_go_ ** _out there_ , every now and then. Come in handy a few times, too. Day it crashed being one point in case. Rocket don’t exactly enjoy it like we do though, so it’s on his list of _acceptable punishments_. “

 

        “ The more I hear, the more I _like_ this crew. _List of acceptable punishments_.. You’re going to have to let us have a look at that later. I _want_ to see Nebbles. “

 

“ What _is_ her _deal_ with you, anyway? “ came from Quill as they came around, and things started to get darker. It wasn’t just the distance from the surface… there was a lot of ocean life down there. He hadn’t come at it from this angle with the preview.. But it was thick. Thick enough he had to slow down and flip the lights on. And they all were paused for a moment with the view. Thousands and thousands of jellyfish and other creatures --but mostly jellyfish-- almost knotted in that section of ocean. “ _Hm._ “ Enough that it might become a problem, unless they were in fact going to make salad of what was there. Loki didn’t want that. If anything, he wanted to catch a few of the same species; make sure the new specimen had company and stayed happy. A pissed off Infinity stone? Did not sound like a good idea, after all: now that it was alive.

 

“ Not _entirely_ sure to be honest, but. It may have to do with the fact that I _may_ have removed her top in front of Ebony the first time we met, when I grabbed and used it to tie up her hands during her first attempt to subdue me; and _he may_ have made a very _snide_ comment before she righted it, that made the battalion sent to fetch me _laugh_. “ made Quill actually wince and hiss in a breath. “ _Out loud._ “ was followed more clearly by “ Ah, yeah, she ain’t exactly what you'd call _body positive_ , so I can see how that would put y’all off on the wrong foot. “

    “ I never understood that. “ seemed to tip Quill’s head for a moment. “ She’s _pretty_ , when she isn’t scowling, among _other_ things. And tenacious. If not for how far her self hate goes, and the fact he installed a port for visual memory access; I might have _tried_ your _first_ guess: and made a decent pass at recruiting her too. I _know_ she hated him enough. And everyone deserves a _little_ joy. “ had Quill nodding if slow in mild agreement before he said “ It isn’t as though she could help what was done to her. Speaking from personal experience, I can say _without_ fail; that kind of pain and invasion will put _anyone_ in a permanently _bad mood_. “

 

    And que the quiet; he hadn’t been thinking when he said that: and didn’t have to look in either direction to know they were both looking at _him_. He was glad Quill hadn’t been present for the messy rant he’d had at his brother to hear even _a part_ of the gory details. But Clint _had_ , and he’d asked about the operations in their downtime since. Loki hadn’t given him _much_ ; not because he didn’t think Clint couldn’t handle it. Because he _himself_ couldn’t handle _talking_ about it without combining that with what they had done to _Leigh_ , and stirring the ball of hate in that corner up by at least a little. Something he did not need to do. Not yet. “ I can hear _both of you_ thinking, now. “ was pushed out with a small smirk.

 

If someone _was_ going to say something about this, it was _going_ to be him and he _was_ going to control it to the best of his ability. Loki smiled, the earnest if softly secretive sort as he made certain that, newer, larger  patch of seething black poison was tucked securely, and he polished it’s casing once more in his mind. All the things coming. All the things he was going to do, before claiming his reward; were grinning back at him from the other side with a familiar hungry viciousness. “ I’m fine. Or; on my way _getting_ there. Let’s just say; it’s being stowed away for a very, _very_ bloody day, and leave it at that? “

 

    “ You and me both. “ in an equal tone from Clint, and he glanced over from the much tighter adjustments to see one of his jaw muscles going off. Loki found, this time; on this subject and in that way: it didn’t bother him. If anything, it made him shove off those earlier thoughts and possibilities of trying to twist away from him; even set him up with Peter.

 

_No. That’s mine._

  
                                But it was catching the expression turned up to him from that source between them that briefly gave him another idea. Probably a very bad one. Bad, but surprised when he found it briefly appealing enough that he shoved and punted it back away from the rest like it was on fire, and one thought was knocked right back at him from the recesses.

 

             _You’re getting greedy again._

 

                                                     Then again, when had he ever stopped?

 

“ Quill, have you ever been to Japan? “ seemed to break some of the still off tension.

 

        “ Uh, no? “

            “ First time for everything. By technicality, you’re already there but; .  We’re going to cut it close with picking the kids up, with _this_ mess; unless we want to make a _bigger_ mess of it. Clint and I have other reasons to visit, related. “ seemed to pull Clint entirely out of it, those blue eyes on him. “  And I don’t want Stephen poking the new sea life before it’s even settled. Bad, _bad_ things could happen, if it turns out to be temperamental. So, here’s the plan… “

 

    He could already feel the lean of their curiosity as he started telling them what he had in mind. Stephen was going to be at least moderately annoyed. Perhaps pissed, even. Then again, other honest reasoning aside; he really _did_ have a _lot_ of fun making Celt’s little successor turn colors.

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////. **

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - JAPAN\\\\\\\\.

.///HAMARIKYU GARDENS, TOKYO\\\\\\.

.//5:47 AM JST (4:47 PM US CST)\\\\.

 

         They’d missed the sun coming up, in the land of it’s rising, but it was near enough that the colors were still on the horizon to their right and reflected off the buildings. They’d slowed down the approach a good deal; stealthed the whole trip: and for some reason they had come up the long way, through Tokyo Bay from just off the shoreline next to Haneda. It had been a few months, at best; but the city hadn’t changed that much. Not that this was a surprise. What was a surprise, was that Loki’s plan had worked. A little improvisation required when it came to picking the boys up and dropping them at home; but otherwise it went off with few hitches.

 

The skyline was still a beautiful if intimidating thing, first thing in the morning; but, as they slowed again and he took in the oranges, lighter reds and bright golds reflecting and refracting off the nearby Tokyo Twins and Nippon Express; backed by the Sumitomo and Pedi: Dentsu Inc. not too much farther nor-east on the other side of the Gardens he knew Loki was aiming for? He couldn’t help but be on pins and needles. Not all of those little prickles were bad. If anything, with the current company; he was more than a little excited, a lot hopeful. And in some ways, even more scared, nervous; at what he right remember. And what he might not.

 

A glance back at the other red and pink glow washing the Stiletto; this one from the inside, currently drifting in the small transport tank they’d locked down into one of the side interior panels: and he took a breath, watching Quill pop the top long enough to feed the thing some of the weird mush they’d paused to lift from Hakkeijima Paradise. Yeah, seeing was believing; like they said. Loki’s shields were --as far as _they_ could tell-- keeping the currently mellow sea-critter from doing anything weird; though Quill’s offhand remarks based on his own experience with what it could do, did pretty much nothing to boost his confidence that those would hold if it got agitated.

 

He had realized halfway back through Jotunheim; that his was a trust thing, mostly: letting Loki fly them face first into a very densely populated city, with an item turned sea-life that could literally turn parts of if not _the whole city_ to jell-o if so inclined. Or ribbons. Or just sink out the whole town so it could swim free right out into the Bay and make its way _back_ into the Pacific. They’d been too hopped up on his energy, and the success of scooping the little ocean umbrella to think about what was riding along in the back seat at first.

 

Then it had been the adrenaline and challenge of coordinating their out-maneuvering Strange with getting the Benatar in the air and out of the atmosphere again --without Gamora or Drax; Nebula had somehow managed to forcibly tag along anyway-- for the third phase meet-up in orbit planned for tomorrow night. Much of the back and forth, was explained in part as getting the critter used to being _moved around_ in the confined environment. Which .. in itself told him that even Loki wasn’t one hundred percent on whether his containment would hold, if it freaked out going through the atmosphere. Not _exactly_ an encouraging implication. His brow knit as he watched the almost ginger tap the glass, the magic and tech implanted making the surface respond. Because _that_ was a really healthy life choice. “ Hey _Starpunk_. Can you please _not_ try to get a reaction out of the _one_ sea floof in the world that might melt us all into _puddles_ while we’re mid-air? “

 

“ Won’t be for much longer. “ From Loki and he let out a breath. _Okay_. “ Peter, can you get our pretty little sea lily ready for land? “

 

“ We’re there already? “

            “ Yes. Japan isn’t a large country, geographically. We’ll be getting out at the west corner of the Gardens. _Viedimadr Minn?_ “ Caught his attention again, looking over to see Loki was already starting to stand, controls still in hand. “ Will you take over? I need to grab a few things and get Quill’s pretty smile on plastic. “ he wasn’t given much of a choice, but gave him a curious look that got him an answer. “ He needs a Zairyu, yes? “ _Oh, yeah that thing_ , that Loki saw before it was said, caught him a kiss and nip to one ear. “ Mmhm. I noticed yours is still active. Oh _yes_. Tanaka is still reliable? “

 

“ Yeah.. “ Why did it not surprise him at all Tanaka Rei knew Loki? It might have explained some of the strange behavior the guy had been exhibiting over the last few years. He wondered, briefly; if that was why he’d been so .. _clingy_? Almost overprotective? During Clint’s visits since. “  ..he is. Haven’t spoken to him other than in text since taking off almost a year ago though. “

 

“ Let’s leave it at that. We’re doing a memory walkthrough. “ Made him pay that much more attention to the approach. “  You’ve parked us near here before --just face that sensor and smile like you’re having your picture take… “ a laugh, and the interruption had its own little interruption all it’s own. “  ..without the _finger_ , you _ass_. “

    “ I can’t _help_ my sass. It’s what _I’d_ do. “ as a simply said excuse made Clint shake his head while Loki chuckled; though he _did_ wonder if the previously mentioned sea-floof was the only reason Loki had so easily given in to Quill coming along with them rather than getting picked up by the Benatar. “ And _they_ would make you take it over again. _Come on_.. “ a glance at the reflection with that lower, playful tone and he noticed his lover was only half dressed coming up behind the pirate, tipping his chin over his shoulder as he tugged at the fashion-friendly sleeves of a white top-layered long tunic with twisted horizontal cuts along the arms and sides that opened up to give a peek at the almost pastel sage translucent material underneath. It was a modernized eastern-style wrap, and wide open as he reached around Quill’s shoulders to poke fun at his cheeks while he all but breathed the word next to his ear. “ .. _smile_. “

 

Barton almost clipped the treetops on the southwest end of the Hamarikyu, watching and hearing that; a low, quieted exhale evening it out in what he hoped was a way neither of them would notice as the picture was snapped. A glance back told him he had only half succeeded; and was given one of Loki’s more devilish smiles as he reached past Quill after and the printer spat out what he guessed was Quill’s Zaiyru card. That told him he had been baiting Clint into exactly that kind of reaction. He was watching almost steadily now, though paying just as much attention to the landing. “ Shirt _off_. Clint has a good universal taste, and his appearance leans the right way for it, but on you this tee is a bit too worn, and a little too underdone. Especially with your role. “

 

“ So what we going with? “

 

    “ As I said, walkthrough. We’ll use the same cover, and use one of the roles from my other, temporary add on’s for you. Personal assistant, and part-time bodyguard in training. “ And he heard a familiar tone, the business end of making cover; though he was having fun with it. “ I ran into you at the SFIA during a layover two weeks ago on my way to Honolulu -- San Francisco International Airport -- not long after you came to California from St. Louis looking for work, and hired you then when a fan got a little too up close and personal. I run through your sort on a regular basis. New assistant every few months. Clint is teaching you about the protection end of the job, since you want to stay on even if you don’t work out. Keep your name and much of the rest. This story applies to everyone not us, Tanaka; and the very few he approves of as extra house guard. “ a small pause, he saw Loki’s smile as he started to turn the Stiletto for a landing at the ending fork in the actual trail on that side of the park.

 

It was quiet in the park, this early in the morning; no one was present. At least not near enough to the plaque and small hut nearby for them to call any real attention. “ And you? “ called back as the view of the lake, the light off of it; made him blink heavily. A very brief daze, he thought he saw a rowboat on the water for a moment, heard Quill ask if there were any servicemen detected, if he should go ahead; “ No, I’ll check myself once we’re down. “  except, he realized as his eyes cleared. There was no boat, and that question had been asked in _japanese_. They'd already established, Quill didn't _know_ Japanese. The tones had been _wrong_ , skewed. He realized it was silent. A check in the reflection, he saw Loki with a hand on Quill’s shoulder; holding a finger to his lips as he watched Clint. Quill looked _really_ confused, but had taken that expression’s advice. A few seconds passed before he smiled, slow and wild and bright.

 

 _That was.. Was it?_  “ I thought I saw a boat on the water just over the rise. Rowboat. “

 

That made Loki grin, “ Good start. “ before he motioned for Quill to continue dressing, digging his feet into a pair of close-fitting thick ankle-boots that ended up tucked nearly to the two inch tread and heel.  “ High fashion model. Eighth Japanese, goes by the professional name Lo. “ The ties to that shirt were secured, though he left the top tie open to allow some skin to shine through, and Clint couldn’t help but turn around and watch the transformation happen piece by piece. Quill was apparently distracted by it as well, while he was trying to get a hold on testing the portable enclosed tank’s lift-helping anti-grav case.

 

“ Not _incredibly_ well known in Japan, though I’ve had my turn on enough catwalks to catch a _few_ eyes here. Bravo asks me to stand in shoots now and then when I’m visiting the family. Last appearance should have been roughly six, perhaps seven years ago, if what I sent then was used. Given Tanaka's thoroughness, I would bet it _was_. “ Almost black forest green jeans with the reverse color scheme --white sheers peeking through the distressed horizontal cuts. He was at the back by the bed and flipping through clothes before he chose a long black leather jacket to toss to Clint, and slipped on a mid-length bit of green leather that was close in tone to the jeans. A thick white, dark green and tan choker-chain necklace combination was put in place around his neck before he moved to a flip-mirror; and that was when the accent came in. Something about that brought on another slow blink; he saw the back end of a small jet, something like the Quin but not quite. His hair was shorter for a moment. Clint tried not to fight it. He was picking up on what was going on. “ My grandfather made connections with the Sumiyoshi-kai prior to Pearl Harbor, and aided recovery, civilian protection and support during the bombings. Something that he dragged my father into helping support again later on for former Clan members in service on the American side of the line during the Vietnam conflict.“

 

And grabbing his hands into his hair on either side, he ran it through, leaving it tugged up high and tight on one side in thin braids and almost invisible clips, enough that it almost looked like that side was shaved. The accent changed and Clint sat and then stood up when he added the ear cuff and linked earring, and pulled a hand down his face, getting a soft “ _..whoa.._ “ from Quill when his features sharpened a little in some places and softened in others: slightly higher brows, a very minuscule shift of brownish gold undertone to otherwise just as pale skin, a kight slope to his cheekbones. He had been baby faced already, but Clint hadn’t noticed how well he would fit in with the lady-faced cover models that graced the pages of fashion mags in this country until his hair was pulled back from the length of his neck and he was actually stepping into it. Loki hummed, focused on and looking the changes over side to side before he wiped his hand over his face one more time. Make up. Not a lot, but enough color behind the dark green-toned rectangle rimless shades he slipped over the bridge of his nose to pull his eye color out as something.. well. Loki was striking already, but the look when he tipped them down with that wicked smile at them both, just sharpened the blade to his eyes and made them that much more dangerous. He recognized the marks; imitating the sharp lines of a kabuki actor's simpler eye makeup that followed the inside corner of his brow where it connected to his nose by almost an inch. It was almost surreal, how those smaller details and the slight change in posture transformed him so quickly.

 

“  Should I take that look as an _accomplishment?_ “ Apparently the fact he couldn’t spit out words with that too casual wink, was reason enough for Loki to smile that much wider; before he turned his attention to inspecting Peter. “ Mm, good enough. I don’t think I have a jacket big enough for your shoulders, so bring yours. It’ll do. Remember; not Loki.. _Lo_. Likely they know my name as well here as most others seem to since. “

 

And then he started for the ramp, leaving them both scrambling for a moment while he put his earpiece in place and snagged a leather satchel from the table to tug over his head, a brief toss of those almost messy black waves to right them made him see a brief mirror-image stop at the end of the ramp and double check. Same appearance, a decade younger, slightly different style fitting the era: he had spiked his hair to the other side though, _almost_ a classic japanese bob. He remembered a dark green braid, though. “ _Anyway_. The old man continued his support and return of former nationals turned military through the drafts until he died in two thousand and three. I was twenty three myself at the time, and already well past the start of this career: using it to ferry others across with me if not in other ways, legally and otherwise. Tanaka Yue’s friend Yotoma Hiro, married my elder sister before her murder in two thousand one by Chinese clans in retribution for prodding attempts at expanding their territory into Chinatown. You and Clint are aware of this. You will be polite and even charming as necessary, but otherwise distrustful of anyone not presented to me by Tanaka himself: and no one, outside of him and a very few I approve are allowed within twelve feet of me, within reason. No need for extra personality, not that I think I have to tell you this with _your_ background. Clint is the hardass, you’re the go between and luggage lugger otherwise. Also there’s a taser gun packed into the bottom of that case. “

 

To his merit, Quill was eating it up as they started west for the trees, past the plaque; nodding as Loki fished around for something, and after a brief plug into his headset, tossed it back to Clint with a smile. Phone, and _not_ a young one. Clint raised a brow. “ Don’t use your smartphone, it works. Consider it a tactile reminder, and a happy little shock for _him_ I imagine. You chose the codeword Rokkoku. We’ll grab a taxi once we’re in front of Italy Park and meet him at Wadakura Fountain? Six thirty? We should be able to grab a bite while there. His number’s programmed in still, and _yes_ I checked. “

 

Clint thumbed through the contacts side by side with Quill carrying the big case they had the fish in and almost tripped for the next mirror image of his own fingers programming two of them in himself in almost the same exact direction. He saw the grass stirring, very much as it was now. The Stiletto was being directed elsewhere by Loki, he knew: but looking back he knew the jet they had sort of stolen had another pilot they wouldn’t be using again had been behind the stick. He saw his Mooney waiting much further down the coast, a brief flash of Loki chuckling at him falling for ass-first in the water along the beach down at the Marine Park in Uminokoen, right across the water from Hakkeijima. He had the distinct impression he had been pushed by the pretty blue-eyed beast.

 

“ You _okay_ man? “ almost hissed with the attempt at being quiet from Quill about asking, made him nod. “ We were here twice, not just once. I remember programming this phone.. The code was something Tanaka and I agreed on before we left the first time. “ and he hit the sixth number in line. Rokkoku. That was fitting. It also said he had known a lot more. It meant ‘ _six stones_.’ The number was right, and he wondered briefly if this was why Tanaka was so stubborn about not changing his. “ Walkthrough is working then? “ Quill looked as happy about that as he sounded, which was a little surprising; and made it hard to try to keep disliking the guy when his smile genuinely brightened at his nod and he picked up his pace to leave Clint with the phone and tell Loki about the little breakthrough.

 

“ _Ro?!_ This is you, yes? “ didn’t surprise him too much, all things considered as he caught that happy warmth to the smile and look given him half over Loki’s shoulder as they made their way through the brush. “ He’s _with_ me, yeah Tanaka. We can talk when we connect. Code word is Rokkoku. Drop what you’re doing and meet us at Wadakura Fountain Park in .. twenty minutes enough time for you? He’s talking about getting some food. “

 

    “ I can be there in ten and join you? Where are you? “

            “ About ten minutes out ourselves. Familiar landing zone, though I’m still remembering things. He’s walking me through an attempt at that now. Make sure you bring my extra cash card, and if you could; hook me up with two extra phones, so we can get him and our company more modernly equipped. Something-  “

            “ Green and clean. “ cut him off with a laugh. “ I remember. The other? “

 

Thinking back he hummed. “ Try silver, sunset and dark teal if you’re talking _kissing ass_ and picking more _colors_. Otherwise, I need them _both_ clean. “

 

    “ Who is the second? “ made him pause as the top of a very familiar barred gate made him pause. He could already hear the highway morning rush on the other side of the canal that gate and bridge it blocked was seated firmly across from. “ A friend. _Super_ -association; but normalish guy, if a talker. You might like him. _Ex-pirate_ , apparently. “

 

        “ Ha! Good thing grandfather passed last year. He would not leave that one alone, eh? “

 

    “ We’re coming up to a tension point, gotta let you go. See you in a few minutes. “

 

    They were waiting a few yards ahead at the gate when he caught up. Tension point was right; on their side of the gated little bridge it was all low hanging trees and brush. On the other side? The lower section of the highway. It was already busy as hell, with the incoming traffic stopping outright with the congestion at times this far downtown. If not for who they had with them, he might be more worried about getting across without being seen coming out of the Gardens from that exit. Loki’s left hand was offered back, his right already occupied by Quill’s freed left; before he kicked the gate open to a gentle swing. “ He’s doing well? “ distracting Clint from asking how he had unlocked it. The second gate went the same, and this time Clint shut it behind them rather than letting Peter use the case with the aquarium in it to nudge it shut again. “ Yeah. Should ask him about his second when we get there. He was born a few months ago. Sent me a few pictures. They were on their own for a while after the snap, him and the daughter. “

 

    “ Good. No _problems?_ “

        “ Healthy baby boy from what they can tell. Didn’t get the name until you spat out the one you’ll be going by though. “ And he smirked when Loki stopped in the meridian just long enough for that disbelieving double take. “ You’re not lying. “

            “ _Said_ he liked the name. Romanized it proper though, so the other kids wouldn't be stumbling all over it in school. “

 

“ That’s a matter of opinion and location, here. “ Quill raised his brows a bit but mostly seemed to be quiet for a change, checking out the view again once they were on the other side of the underpass. “ What’s it _mean_ here? I mean, Japanese don’t have an L in their alphabet, right? “

 

    Loki nodded as they headed towards the iron fences and high hedges of Italy Park. “ Or X. Which means his son is Tanaka Ro? It has little meaning here, unless read in Kanji. It translates as _thin silk_ , _gauze_ , or elsewhere: _Rome_. Tanaka chose it, for reasons he never did share; with _me_ anyway. “ Loki looked like he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of, and maybe even was a little concerned about that: and the fact there was a small child out there with that name now. Clint just grinned and paired a nod with a shrug as Loki let go of Quill’s hand as they passed up the stairs into the otherwise low garden; and _kept_ hold of his. A woman cutting through with her kids gave them a briefly odd look, but otherwise just kept moving along as they did in the opposite direction while Quill looked around. “ Oh, yes. “ and Loki dug an extra pair of sunglasses from his pocket to offer to Quill with a tap to his chest. It _was_ getting a bit bright, as the sun crept higher: and Clint followed suit, flipping his ray bans into place even as Quill settled the two-toned aviators over his eyes, smiling broadly. “ Dude, _again_ . “ had Clint looking as they crossed the cement through low shrubs and european style plaster-white statues. “ You have _amazing_ taste. “

 

    Though Clint thought taking in his appearance it was more along the lines of him likely having an eye for things that fit. He was starting to understand how Loki thought. An even cut of worn blue jeans that didn’t hug his ass too tight. That new-looking black pac-man tee with Blinky front and center was tight enough to show the guy’s cut at a peek -- _which, reminded him he definitely was_ _not_ _a kid with the pecs and flex_ \-- between the open double-zipper of a dark red and black leather biker jacket. His Ravager boots. Add on the aviators, with that reddish scruff, the toss of hair to match and five o’clock shadow and Quill almost looked like he could have been an upcoming model himself.

 

                 _What is it with me and getting caught up hanging around pretty boys. Loki, Thor, Steve.. hell, even Bucky counts: sans arm and all.  
_

 

Because after that quick rundown, he did feel a little out of place. And maybe his boyfriend.. Partner? Noticed he was thinking that way after that look, because he was tugging him in closer at the other side down the last step and right into a kiss that made a couple of teenagers at the crosswalk gasp and grin; fast enough to snap a fast couple of pictures and make him laugh before they were standing right next to them. Peter was blushing almost as much as the girls were, he realized; while Loki started up a smiling conversation with the tittering teens. Something about the situation made his brow quirk; like he was forgetting something. Then again it was a little too easy to forget things when the man came at him like that, especially in public. Maybe more so that it was in Tokyo, and while they’d come a long ways in the past twenty years? Public displays of affection in general --never mind between two men-- were still a lot rarer than in the west.

 

When the girls kept on at the next crosswalk Clint said as much. Though what came to mind even as it came out of his mouth surprised even him a little. “ You’re lucky they’re highschoolers. I don’t need a bag up the side of my head again, and really don’t want to chase you through traffic this early in the morning.. “ The ease with which the memory shot up to be referenced made him grin, an expression that spread very quickly to his lover. Quill was a little confused though, scratching his cheek briefly. “ That a cultural thing? “

 

    Which led him into a direct conversation with the guy about basic etiquette and Japanese culture. Loki stayed out of it, and as it went on, he figured out why. More mirror images were popping up. They had stood right here; different extra member but right here; having this same conversation, under the same railway; twelve years ago. He remembered little things too. Like the fact this particular memory was from their first trip. Hiro had been born in America, his dad raised there; he hadn’t ever been, and hadn’t planned to. Loki had stood back then too; letting Clint explain the things his grandma hadn’t been around to teach him past the age of ten. He’d had a different expression on his face though, like he had been expecting to have to correct him through pretty much all of it; and Clint had seen and been agitated by the slow rise and fall of his dark brows in his peripherals. When he was close to done, he remembered looking at him and finding something unexpected there. The slight tip of his chin to one side; not disappointment or even a word, but a sort of ‘ _huh_ ’ that he’d seen before while they’d been in the air talking avionics over the..

 

    And full stop; but he could remember that first flight over the Pacific. The stupid jokes, the stories they swapped; the oddity of coming back from relieving himself and finding Loki in his seat while the temp had started talking about the route they were taking into the Aleutian Islands. The fact he stayed after, the pair of them chatting when Loki settled in; apparently bored and wide awake after more than twenty hours of not resting. Not that Clint had been any better. Answering his questions about the Mooney’s controls. The lack of disappointment Clint found in his earnest and quick uptake where Loki's curiosity had been focused. The surprise finding out he had often played the role of pilot for his small home group when needed; including his brother, more often than not: and enjoyed it enough to criticize and half bully anyone else who tried to take the controls into leaving them to him. One of the first things associated with Loki’s home or personal life he had heard him mention without a shortened snap, bitterness or malice behind his teeth.

 

“ _Well_ _one_ _of us should say something!_ “ almost hissed at a lean into his line of sight made Clint rubber-band back to the present,  and take a quick account of the time to make sure he hadn’t been out of it too long. Quill gave him a look and got in a little close blocking his front to ask “ Hawk, man; you _okay?_ “ His answer was cut off by the shrill whistle to his left; and _man_ , he didn’t know Loki _could_ whistle like that. Neither did Starlord, apparently. The guy nearly jumped out of his skin he’d been so focused on Clint. “ ..fine Pete. Just.. “ The smile as he tried to touch those memories again and found them there and in place for review for once, was passed to Loki as he made for the driver and motioned him closer to talk to him through the passenger side window. And wouldn’t you know it; his accent was perfect. Of course he would know Japanese. “ ..let’s say that yeah, the walkthrough’s _definitely_ working. “

 

The smile he got was unexpected, and caught him off guard a little. It was disarming, especially when he let those aviators slip and got those green eyes up a little closer than expected. “ Well, since I’m the idiot what don’t know his way around here and all that; _I’ll_ take space case duty. “ it took a few seconds of silence and Barton looking over to Loki and back before he must have realized how close he was and brought himself back to his normal posture and height. He had the good grace to realize that had been slightly awkward and clear his throat. “ _Any_ way. _Yeah_. You blank out again, I’ve got you. Let’s _get?_ “ And it was a weird feeling. Awkward didn’t quite cover it. Tanaka would be at Wadakura soon. Pete held the car door for him, and only then did they realize what position the driver was in. “ Uh, Lo; what you doing man? “

 

But for Clint, he almost froze in the seat; a brief flash of another scene. _Scenes._ He’d seen him do that before; more than a few times: fingers in the man’s hair, thumb over one temple, pinkie over the other; almost  palming his forehead: staring into his eyes like he was scraping and carving words on his soul with those softly smiling blue daggers, before he offered the man a hundred thousand note, and stepped in past Quill, who gave Clint a questioning expression before they were on their way.

 

Clint was trying not to focus on the last thing he’d seen, trying to focus again on the fact the town hadn’t changed much. But it kept popping back up. The grate and Loki's fingers in the foreground. Just dark fuzzy lines and a soft grip through the grate. Just that _one_ look. Something about it made his throat tighten, before the image sharpened and came to life. The expression to his eyes. The lack of stone in those features; the _devastation_ : _broken_ and _falling apart_ and so _out_ of _place_ on the otherwise still Trickster under them. The tears streaming. The tears, those were what got him. Made him have to make a concentrated, physical effort to keep it together when the feels rushed in fast behind their memory.

 

Quill was trying to figure that move out in quiet tones still as they settled, but Clint felt like he didn’t have to as the driver started them out on autopilot; and he said looking out the window half sunk into the seat “ This guy’s not going to remember this fare, is he. “ because he figured out what that was. That was what _he did_ , when he made a _personal_ effort, sans Infinity Stone, to mess with peoples’ memories: _wasn’t it_.

 

_And when it came to me, he hadn’t wanted to do it._

_No smile; not even a hint. Not even the apologetic sort. Just hurt and self hate and understanding where that would probably leave us after._

                                                                                                                          He had been an open book, looking up at him. He had hated doing it. _It hurt_ _us both_.

 

“ Not the way he should, _no_. “ Was admitted what might have sounded easily to most, but he heard it; the edges of understanding what he might have remembered. Now Barton knew for sure what was in his eyes out on the pad; the other half of why he hadn’t so much as tried to block or dodge, when Clint had swung at him: or even when Nebula had made for him with that roundhouse within seconds. “ That’s _kind_ of _cool_.. “ From Quill and he couldn’t help but smirk at the irony. He’d thought so too once. Okay, he _still_ did. It was a useful skill, in his line of work.

Now though, it made him recognize that look fully; in those fractions of a second it took to connect his knuckles with Loki’s cheek. _It was the same_. Not guilt, but _so much_ regret and just; _deadened acceptance_. He’d thought as much before; _but that_ , the plea that never made it to his own lips when he’d recognized what was coming, the trembling shake to the other set of fingers and blur of tears when Loki had held his other forefinger over his lips and finally forced that smile, a single small shake of his head. _God._

         He couldn’t hear the words, but; unlike the elevator, he saw them.

 

_'I love you.'_

_'Clint Francis Barton, Edithson; I bind you.'_

 

Quill was leaned forward as far over the case-tank as he could go to try and get a look at them both, not that he was looking directly at him to know this. He more saw it out of the corner of his eye than anything; as well as the still patient expectancy  “ Pete. “ a breath, he got the biggest grudge that was tucked under that cellar door; open, unlocked and peeking up at him where he was standing like a deer in the headlights. “ ..uh _yeah?_ “

 

“ Let me get out first when we get there. And absolutely _deck me_ if I turn around and make to swing at him; because at the moment, can’t say for sure I’m not going to _try_ with what I just remembered: and _I know_ I’ll regret it six ways from _Sunday_ if I _do_. “ Silence, a slow lean back into his seat, and Peter took his own breath before he said “ Sure man. “ as if he’d just finally caught on as to what had just happened, and what it might have touched. “ You okay Lo? “

 

The lack of answer had him adjusting his focus to look at Loki in the reflection of the window beside him versus the view as it went by had him reaching blindly for his knee. “ I’m all right. This is part.. “ and squeeze. He got it. It didn’t change what he’d already said. It just made him feel like that much more of an asshole for having swung at him in the first place. “ ..part of what we were _hoping_ and _aiming for_ , after all. I didn’t expect _that_ to come up quite so _quickly_. That’s all. “ Made him wish he had remembered that particular flash sooner. Made him wish further back at the idea he shouldn’t have stayed quiet while Nat had him pinned to the grate before that hit. He should have _said_ something. _Fought harder_ when he saw _that_ face. Should have been _better_ , and made it more clear how _unacceptable_ even the _idea_ of forgetting any of this, **_any_** of the **_us_** they'd made; _was_.

 

“ Memory wipe? “ Got Quill a nod and a small apologetic smile before he said as what Clint knew now was a huge understatement. “ It wasn’t an easy thing. “ and added more with more _surety_ than _Clint_ could have mustered just then. He wondered, if the conviction sounded to him like it did to Clint. Like, now that it was already done and they were here: it was as much to reinforce that belief, the knowledge he had in hand at the time versus the could, should and would haves. It was what they _had now_, and what they had to live with. “ But it _was_ necessary. Remaining loyal to me after how the business in New York was shaping would have endangered Laura _and_ the children. I saw his position.. the opportunity to _avoid_ that, and a lot more; to keep them _safe_ with small effort and a few words: so I _took_ it. “

 

      And the rest of the ride to Wadakura was quiet.

 

                Something that big, _shouldn’t_ have been that easy.

 

If nothing else, a sacrifice that costly; that hard to gouge out: shouldn’t have gone by with so few rewards. Not _this_ long.

 

               “ _Love you_ . “ was quiet but needed to be said as they stopped after the loop around, and he was out the door fast; needing to get some air and a little space. Knowing that was the first time he'd said it out loud and really needed, really _trusted_ himself to say it and it not feel .. _less_ , somehow. _Contrived_. For him to know it wasn't there and out of his mouth because it was _expected_ , instead of being _whole_ , being what it was. _Carrying everything_ in those two words about why he was and had been so angry about it for so long, and _still hurt_ when he thought about it; and had missed him _so much_ for twelve years that he hadn't stopped trying to get _back_ to it.

              Maybe it might seem like strange timing to anyone else.

              Maybe it might have even felt a little awkward; but it was still the right time, for him: and Clint thought, for them. It was what he most _needed to say_ : and what Loki most _needed to hear_ , and Clint knew it.

      

        Quill was the first to catch up where he stopped dead center at the bottom of the short steps; eyes closed listening to the water. He didn’t say anything for a while, until Clint heard his name, and they both ended up with their brows in the air as the smaller and very familiar Japanese man calling it between the glass lined restaurant and where they were in front of the three main fountains was half tackled from one side and behind out of nowhere, nearly to the cement under their feet. Clint snorted, unable to keep from smiling and shaking his head as Loki all but held Tanaka up from the near-spill laughing, his eyes locked on the two of them even from there over his shoulder. A brief kiss to Tanaka’s cheek and the smaller man was only half trying to push him off already; cursing and laughing as his godling only tightened  his hold around his shoulders and declared loudly to whatever he was saying as well as the pair of them while what few other people were there stared and pointed and whispered “ **_No!_ ** I’m _American_ , and refuse to let go until welcomed _properly!_ “

 

                     He saw a shake of Quill’s head, heard the chuckle. “ **_Wow._ ** And you lugged _that_ around and vice versa, trying to keep it _unseen_ for like … they said, almost a _week?_ “

                   

 

                                                    “ _Yeah_ .... Sometimes I wonder how I managed that _myself_. “

 

 

 

## -][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-

-THE OUTSIDER-

 

-

###  .\\\\\\\MORE STRANGE////. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - ASIAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.////KATHMANDU, NEPAL: KAMAR-TAJ : THE MIRROR DIMENSION - 9:30 PM US EST (10:30 AM JST)\\\\\\\\. 

.//THE RABBIT HOLE\\\\. 

 

    Stephen had sent Wong back about an hour ago. He was literally falling asleep on his feet after staying up nearly two full days without so much as a rest trying every phrase they could think of to get the relic working, and he wasn’t absorbing very much if any of the preserved scene it had recorded. It had taken all this while, even after getting down there; to figure out what they were looking for in this locked away little section of the library, hidden in the Mirror Dimension. He was still kicking himself, for not seeing _that_ coming. I mean really. How many times had _he_ made the _rabbit hole_ comparison, from start to finish; here or in his own mind? How many times had he made it _since_ ? She had explained what the mirror dimension was for. It should have registered, that somewhere, in one of the Sanctums, she would have tucked away certain things. Things like this.

He had been chasing them --Loki, Clint and now a third accomplice, Starlord-- when Wong had let him know he had finally cracked the code; and had decided to take that information over chasing them down: though he'd been kicking himself for not realizing he had the words literally written down for use with the Caroll reference to the riddle. As he stood there, watching the end of the scene again, he couldn't help but question his own advice. How many years had he been doing the opposite? How many lives had been lost screaming at him not to? What made him so special, so above reproach as to earn that; after everything that had been said and done.

 

                  _Trust the Horse’s rider._

 

 _Rewind._ He wanted to see this again. His hand slipped out of the shadows between bookshelves that hadn’t been touched in just enough time, even the air had baby dust bunnies floating around with the slightest movement. The Mirror on the other side of the room rippled as the key clicked into place in its frame. The briefest imprint of a face turning outwards appeared again, and slipped away back into the mercury.

 

“ _Hello, Mister Caroll_ _._ “ That took a little trial and error too, but not much. He didn’t know exactly how the mirror worked, but he was guessing it was a lot like a voice activated and sorted camcorder. Turning the key by itself just seemed to bring it online, sure. But it apparently took the correct phrase or word, to find the correct ‘ _file_ ’ and play it. They had come across a few odd references and recordings from who knew when with the nearly random phrases they had thrown at it the night before; but nothing he thought he would have left himself a note about from the future.

 

    And there she was. Not meditating midair, really. Her hands were moving too fast for that. He had no idea what kind of spells she was weaving at the moment, but it was intricate. Complex. Layered.

 

“ _Go._ If what you say is true.. soon, will be _much_ sooner than you think. “

        “ Oh, I _know_. You have to say the date. _The time_. “ was still and definitely his voice. Her eyes opened. “ The eighth of May. Two thousand and twelve. “ Just a few days before Loki hit New York. Her hands stopped. “ You arrived at precisely ten in the morning, here in Kathmandu. “

 

    Her head turned, just a little. “ Thank you. I’ll _need_ that, later. I'd ask you to say hi for me; but: you _know_ the rules. “ from out of the view of the field, and he heard the portal.

Which made even more sense, when he heard the door open less than a minute later. “ I had hoped to find you down here. “ was all too familiar a voice, now.

 

    “ And I, had hoped you were _not_ the grey knight I was expecting. “ Her expression was more distant than usual, but there was a small smile to it none the less as she turned her head again, “ Oh _come_ now.. “ and then stood on her own two feet to turn entirely to face Loki, as he came into the view. “ ..you missed me. _Admit_ it. “ Stephen realized looking at this younger version that he had aged a little _more_ than expected, in the last twelve years. _Aged_.. but somehow, this version felt; _darker_. May be, a lot darker, than the man who had given away the general location of his favorite hidey-hole, to a Sorcerer that didn't like or trust him in the least. These were things that, didn’t seem like they should be possible for him, never mind the affect of his age in an Asgardian, _or_ Jotun; _assuming_ they shared similar lifespans. He was no less charming though. Well dressed in local attire: muted blues, greys and blacks. His smile infected even her, as he let himself up on the balls of his feet and then back down again, hands folded neatly behind his back. The hair was shorter. He didn’t know what he thought of the funny spikes running off the back of his neck but hey, _whatever_. “ You _did_ miss me? “

 

    The last time he’d seen her smile like that, she had been dying. Trying to impart the one lesson he was in some ways still trying to learn. “ I did. “

 

“ _But?_ “

 

    “ You _know_ the answer to that. Your appearances on Earth.. “ her expression fell, if slowly and in small incriments: while he reached out to graze a few fingers over the round of her head. “ Loki. What are you doing here? “

 

“ Direct. “ his smile went soft, but his hand had her in the air by her throat almost faster than he Stephen could see. “ _Too_ direct, _too_ quickly. Did you think I couldn’t see the _key_ ? Did you think I would _forget_ , how that Mirror works? When _I_ gave it to you? “ The first time he’d seen this, he’d stepped forward, habit and the instant want to knock him down and away; forgetting for a moment that in this time, she was _already dead_. That this was a _recording_ ; and when he had remembered that, he was reminded also that she wouldn’t die for almost another four years. That and, she wasn’t struggling. She didn’t raise a hand, or kick, or so much as twitch her fingers. That she simply let him do this; trusting he would put her down again. That he hadn’t raised his voice, that he wasn’t angry, no; he wasn't angry at all, so much as disappointed. Loki set her down again after a half a minute of it.

 

    The sigh as he stepped in to put his arms around her shoulders and let her recover. “ _Who?_ “

    He could hear the harsher catches of breath, see the small gag that made her shoulders jerk as she rubbed her throat. “ You would not know him.. not _yet_. “ Made the dark haired demigod pull his head back to examine her expression, her face. “ In truth? “ She nodded, and he sighed; patting at her back between her shoulderblades. “ Of course, I wouldn’t. He had better be _worthy_ , this him. I shan't forgive him otherwise. “

 

    “ You don’t question it, _at all?_ “ had something to Strange about not only the complexity of their relationship, but also about his nature. “ Of _course_ I do. Just ..less, for the answer to your own question. Saddening, but we’ve rarely had much time for that anyway. _Less_ so now. “

 

    It was her reaction, holding his eyes that was still the tell. “ No.. “ and the sideways tip of his head, the small; almost shrug. “ You knew this time was coming, Cel. “ Apparently, she hadn’t known enough. He had never seen her look this distraught; unsteady on her feet, as if she were about to paint the floor with her breakfast. He snagged a zabuton and helped her to sit on it instead, trying to meet eyes that had turned to the stones beneath their feet. “ They couldn’t stay hidden _forever, hm_? Someone was going to find one again, or find out about them as a whole; and come looking with more conviction than those before. I _warned_ you. _We_ warned you; how many times. “ 

 

    “ But to see the Infinity Stones used, _together_ ; in my lifetime.. “

 

            “ We.. have very _long_ lifetimes, you and I. “ was almost apologetic, and earnestly so. “ Perhaps not so long as _others_ , but .. it was bound to happen. “ 

“ When? “ 

                 “ Well.. that’s hard to _say_. “ He’d known though, hadn’t he. “ I’ve been set to slowing the most dangerous potential wielder down. Minimalizing casualties. Setting him back. But he's coming here. I don't think that can be avoided. Delayed.. but not avoided. “ Hearing it from his own mouth again, Stephen could still barely believe it. That was a _setback?_ How many people had died that day? “ Making certain they’re ready for collection, either way, after. _Fah.._ don’t give me _that_ look. We all knew this was coming, soon _enough_ . The more time passes without them coming together.. the larger the odds grow that they will. That’s just the _nature_ of the things. And two, _here?_ “ Loki almost laughed, leaning in and putting their brows together. “ You were the one who said it: _a sign of the end times_. Or rather, I think; the _quiet_ times, coming to and end. You have _no_ idea, how right we both were. “

 

“ You… didn’t _need_ to tell me all of this. “ wasn’t what he expected as a response, but Loki had. “ No, I _didn’t_. But I did have need to see you, and mark _your_ Stone, before any of them laid eyes or anything else on it. “

“ No hope then.. “ he shook his head. So he had known, with certainty. She started to stand, brushing off her clothes. “ Let us see to the Time, first then. “ Except, he wasn’t moving. Still on his haunches, he only looked up at her when she realized it. Something she saw there, upset her even more. “ ..what have you done. “

    “ You’ve used it. You know, even if you haven’t looked here _yet:_ I imagine you will. Remember what I told you, in France. Sometimes; “ he stood up running his hands along her arms, a comforting motion, a familiar one. Affectionate in it’s own way. More so when he stepped in even closer and they ended up at either side of her neck, thumbs framing her face. “ _Sometimes_ ; the _best_ we can do, can also only be among the _worst_ we would hope we are _capable_ of. A fight is coming Cel. A _big_ one, here on Earth. New York. And I need you to _stay out of it_ , as much as possible. “

 

That, made her step back out of his hands; and Stephen take a step forward still. “ I ask _again_. What have you done. “

    “ Stolen the place of a general that would not _blink_ at wiping as many lives as possible or as got between him and bringing the Tessaract home, if I had let him _have_ that place. Cities, _Continents_. And _more_ , after. More yet, if they knew what you were hiding in your pretty little locket upstairs. “

 

    “ How can they _not?_ Know it? “

He blinked and cocked his head back as though offended, chuckling, actually _chuckling_ about this. “ Because I wasn’t _telling_ him; and none of them have actually _been_ here. They found out about the location of the Space Stone through an entirely off world set of means, which; I fully intend to make _use_ of to buy you and Earth _more_ _time_ to grow and _prepare_. The location of Time has been well guarded, thanks to the intent ears _and minds_ that have wielded it. If you’d ignored my advice all these centuries; that might _not_ be so, but thankfully it is. “ A small hum as the demigod watched her before he said “It may not be _much_ Cel: but, down to these last moments.. the longer they’re apart; the _fewer_ he has in his possession; the more time we have to make a gap in his armor, whether we're the ones to take advantage of it _or not_. And I need you to be _ready_ when the time is right. There’s a .. interesting, group; nearly abandoned: that I’ve already forced into motion to help take the brunt of the responsibilities fending even me off as it were. You know my luck; a questionably happy accident. But they’ll do, and more believably with my brother hopefully grabbing hold of what information I allowed Heimdall to see and heading this way to help them. One of theirs is helping me at the moment. _Well_..  “ his expression quirked; the closest thing to an uncertain or truly uncomfortable expression Strange had seen on his face yet. The Ancient One too, from her expression; this was a rarity. “ Hopefully, _well_ after the moment; if everything goes well. “ 

 

“ And if it doesn’t? _Go well..?_ “

            “ I’ll still win of course, _one way_ or another. I’ve been playing them from too many directions. At least two or three traps should snag. These last few months since my exile, there have been no distractions to allow them to breathe without my seeing it. But, ultimately..? The downsides might be a good chunk of the city gone, myself incarcerated at absolute best; and the Sanctum in New York _may_ need to move. I’ve left you instructions, for _that_. Just in case. The _usual_ place in London. Took some time to get the Grandwitches to spit _those_ particulars up: and it _doesn’t_ come _cheap_ , Cel. So.. _last resort measure_ , that. I’ve arranged a more central set of potential locations that would actually improve the efficiency of the orb’s protection; _if_ it ever comes to that. Chicago, and a few rather picturesque locations not far _from_ it; mostly. _Lots_ of room. Plenty of opportunity to start that secondary training site on the American continents you always wanted to establish. “

 

    She was understandably knocked slack-jawed; a hand to her navel, a grip of her prayer beads. No words. So Loki filled it in, his expression more serious. “ I _mean it_ , Cel. I _know_ you, which is why I came to ask this of you in _person_ , along the way. You’re like me _hm?_ “ he touched her ear, and offered her a fresh orchid from it like a common street magician. Her eyes flicked between that and is face, scoffing before she took it. “ I can’t have them knowing about the Time Stone. _Not yet_. Protect the Sanctum, yes. But leave the rest to these, _new_ heroes. They’ll need the practice, anyway; and what’s left will most _definitely_ need them, whether things do go well or _not_. Hopefully I can manage to get the whole lot of you _more_ time than even I calculate. “

 

    “ Can I ask _who_ , at least? “ from her brought in a slow breath, before he nodded. “ May as well. You need to understand the _importance_. And you deserve it, after everything we’ve done, side by side _and_ not. Why, I had to take to the task like this. The **_Mad Titan_** is loose. I couldn’t _not_ do this; and let one of his generals loose on Terra. “

 

    That was a reference he thought he’d heard, once or twice; now that he thought about it. For her though? _Oh yes, she knew it._ And the reaction, for her; was devastating. Her face all but crumbled. Tears. _Real tears_. Her chest filled and shoulders pulled up like they were on strings. “ _Oh, god._ “

 

    And his smile was in her face, startling her. Still almost startling Stephen. Except, third time around, he saw it. The surety. The intent. He’d shored everything up in the breadth of a half a moment and _purposely_ spooked her out of that crashing grief. Tugged her smoothly from a house of knives, right into the seamless silk smile on his lips. “ _Mm hm. _ And not going _anywhere_ , until this part at _least_ is finished. I won’t let him cull this world like he has the rest, Celt. Not like _that_ . Not if I can _help_ it.  I told you, didn’t I?  “ That smile. Broad. Too warm, too honest, too.. “ I promise: I will do my _best_ , to keep it from happening at _all_ . And if I can’t.. If I _can’t?_ “ a little rub to her nose from the end of his, brushing away the rest of her upset with that tiny, almost childlike motion. “ I’ll make sure, there’s at least _one_ shot to undo it. I’ll blow my pay on it, if I _have_ to. As much as that’ll hurt. Especially _now_. “

 

    That last gave her a bit of confusion; no not a bit. _A lot_. “ You.. _found_ something you want to call in your favors for? “ a nod, his smile softening. “ _You?_ “ and it went lopsided, down on one side. And she was the one to laugh this time. “ _The_ midnight thief, **_the_ ** grey knight; found a wish he can’t _steal_ or _conjure_ for himself? After hundreds of years, _nothing_ ; and now you found something? _You?_ “

 

    “ ..there are s _ome_ moments, I am thoroughly tempted to put you over my _knee_ again. “

 

“ Oh. “ she was all but grinning, tipping in at him now. Touching the middle of his chin. “ Think you still _can?_ What _is_ it. Ah! “ he looked like he was annoyed, almost. It might have been more convincing if his smile wasn’t growing so rapidly. “ Three times _three_ , Odinson. I _shan’t_ agree until I know. “ Though, something had instantly changed when she used that name. His hand came up to snatch her finger from where it had come up to point at his mouth, and kiss the end of it when she had noticed the same and been set off by his all too quick motion. He had some small idea why, now.

    “ Laufeyson. “

 

        “ What? “

“ Loki, _Laufeyson_. A long story, but _confirmed_. I am not, Odin’s son; nor even Asgardian. “

 

He knew that look well enough. The look she sported when looking not at someone, but into them. “ ..Jotunheim’s king? How .. _how_ , did I not see that. “

            “ My captive family went out of their way to hide it _well_. Not just Odin, or Frigga. The Grandwitches had a small hand in it as well. They had to, in order to teach me; to _bind_ me: and not break their enchantments and set the cooling period aside as a waste at the same time. “

 

    “ And this offends you. “

            “ I _liked_ , my identity. I loved what I _thought_ was my family. “

                    “ But no _more?_ “

 

    The silence that stretched was deafening. “ I have a new family now. “ when it finally came out it was short, but with the lack of answer that served as one in it's own right; followed quickly by: “ And, when this is _done_ , if all goes _very_ well; I’ll be living with them, and you. _Here_. “

 

The rollercoaster still tugged at him a little when her eyes widened, lit up. “ On _Earth?_ “ And when she straight up hugged him at the nod, it still threw Stephen a little. The idea of him _staying_ , was _that_ welcome? “ Ah. _See..?_ I _knew_ you missed me. “

 

    “ Who is this _family?_ “ as she came down again from the wrap around his neck.

        “ _Ha!_ You’ll have to meet them. Four in all. “

“ .. you haven’t been here _long_ enough to make more than _one_ baby. “

“ No, I haven’t. _Yet_ . “ he admitted with a rub along the bridge of his nose. “ You know me well. _Greedy_ , a tad. Pre-made, _this_ one. “ Shot her brows up again, and had Stephen leaning against the bookshelf this time, crossing his arms under his chest. Why keep this part? Why make him watch this very personal exchange? “ Pre-made? She’s had a very interesting effect on your language at the _least_ and _already_ . Don’t _think_ I haven’t noticed. “

 

 “ **_He_ ** alone, at current. “ he chuckled at the still surprised expression. “ Husband; with wife, two children. I’m afraid I’ve fallen _quite_ well enough into the trap with said husband that, what very little trouble his _very_ unique and darling wife might give us will be _well worth_ working through. He’s even tempted me further in offering to take the brunt by asking her to bear me a child of my own, in time. Her third. They already had been talking about that, and the potential of me as another subject before hand. Though I’ve conceded that, should she agree; we stick with the plan to name it after his best friend. “

 

  “ Ah. _That_ figures. “

           “ _What_ does, you cranky tree hermit. “ And she was laughing again. “ A _progressive_ family. _Very_ , from the sounds of it. Thinking on it; I don’t think _anything_ _else_ would do, for you. You’re just too… “ she squeezed his cheeks and shook his head by them, making Stephen smile. “ .. _fantastic_ , you ass. The previous eras simply _weren’t ready,_ for _you_. Though I’ll admit I worry they _still_ aren’t. “

“ I’m about to _bite_ you. “

            “ _Promises_ . “ and he smiled at her, before taking her hands in his, starting to pull them down; whatever he was about to say cut short: his head turning towards the door. He sighed. “ Time’s _up_ , little violet. Promise me? “

 

“ Yes. I will do as you ask, as usual. “

 

                   “ Celt? “ was on his way out after he had kissed the heels of both palms. Her brows raised again, arms folding behind the small of her back. “ You _do_ trust me? “ And lowered. A brief glance, Strange’s way; and then down before she looked back to the door, raising her chin. “ As I have since the end of your _first_ visit. With my _life_ , and the life of _every person_ on this planet, as well as Luna. I may _question_ you, Loki Laufeyson. But I have learned, from long and ago; _never_ to _doubt_ you. “ a small quirk of her lips, a half smile. “ Not on anything that _matters_ , in any case. “

 

“ Mm. Thank you, Cel. Fight well. I imagine I might see you in New York soon enough, _one way_ or another. “

 

The door was opened, and closed, and then quiet. She rocked on her heels for a few seconds, waiting for him to be gone, most likely. And then opened her eyes at the ceiling. “ I will _assume_ , since you asked me to record the _entirety_ of this conversation; that you have finally met that one. _Gods help you_. “ Had sucked the life out of him when she had said that the first time. But now, as she turned her head to look directly at him, it was even more striking. “ You don’t _understand_ him much, _do_ you? Don’t be _afraid_ of that. Ask _questions_. Pay _attention_. He’ll avoid or deny what he doesn’t think you’ve earned, _yet;_ and play you like a fiddle, in the name of teaching you how to get there. Though, that also applies to what he simply doesn't _want_ to talk about, rare as that is; as otherwise _unattached_ as he is. He _loves_ the opportunity to observe _all_ of us. It’s his way of finding out _who_ we _are_ . How we each _fit_ into the cosmic puzzle, and where we _should_ fit into _his_ portion of it. He will change the subject, before you even know he’s done it; and make you dance between _rage_ and _joy_ and _awe_ all in one sitting. Turn you around and around, and around to _test_ you. To see if you can follow. Even _I_ have a hard time with him when he’s like _that_ . But he _is_ worth it. Among the _greatest_ and most _reliable_ of allies. And the most _terrible_ and _merciless_ , to have as an _enemy_ ; some could tell you. _If_ they still live. I have known.. many, _many_ people in my lifetime, Stephen. But I have _never_ known anyone quite like _him_ . You saw, _yes?_ “

 

    Her steps, brought her right to the edge of the table between them. “ Make certain you _keep_ seeing. Don’t stare at one facet too long; accept it: and then learn to turn the gem _for_ _yourself_ so that you might eventually see the whole. Who he _is_ , is central to how he wins. And he _almost always wins._ If not _one_ way.. then half a dozen others. It’s why he’s so well entrenched and trusted, as _fearless_ ; and lived as long at it as he _has_ . He is, much.. _kinder_ than he seems. Do not underestimate that, or the examples you saw _here_. “

 

    A raise of her hand, the smallest of motions; “ Jump down the Rabbit Hole, _Doctor_. It leads places.. Even you, _now_ ; might not expect. “ and the scene was washed away again.

_Rewind._

He needed to see this, one more time. One more time, and maybe he could get a grip on the direction he needed to go. Maybe he could keep his grip on the wheel without it swerving towards the same tendencies, the same ruts in the woods that were catching him up and throwing his wheels. It was hard, to forget the faces of the people he'd lost on the table that day, and the days after. People others had lost, when they'd been cleared from his, only to end up dying on someone else's. Hard to look back, and even look around when he stepped outside the place on Bleecker and recognized a face, saw a twenty-something that had been a ten year old kid when he'd lost that leg to the crush of falling rubble; when he saw Lizzie from two doors down being wheeled into her mom's van on the way to the grocery store because she'd lost the ability to even push them herself.

 

He was on his way, but against all that, this was a hard pill to swallow, and a _harder_ road to travel, trying to bring himself to reach for that hand in particular.


	7. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally settling into a temp home base in the Tokyo Condo in Ebisu; Clint gets a better look at Stardork and what besides the Reality-Fish he's been carrying around, while Quill comes to terms with some of those hard, nearly forgotten facts.
> 
> The other Guardians get a first look at the Asgardian's revised call out.. which has more than a few surprises embedded into it's contents.
> 
> Banner comes back to his lab at the Stark-Barton Awareness for Wellness Center to a scary surprise of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/3/2019 -- There's a Bonus Track coming that I'll add to this chapter once I've finished the final edit. When I do? I'll add a secondary note here.
> 
> 7/5/2019 -- Added the Bonus Track! One of the few from Loki's perspective. I do love writing him. Enjoy!
> 
> I love this song; and I think it fits pretty well for the chapter 7 title and feel. If you were wondering, it's Ed Sheeran's Photograph.

BOOK ONE - DREAMS

# Chapter 7 - Photograph

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////.**

 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - JAPAN\\\\\\\\. 

.///EBISU, TOKYO\\\\\\. 

.//1:10 PM JST (11:10 PM US CST)\\\\. 

 

They got to the front door a little after one with their load of extras and the floof-fish, and the place was big. Not just the outside, but in. Multi-tiered cement and modern stone outside; glass and lots of green in the garden-yard both downstairs and on the third and fourth floor where their place was. It was about halfway between Garden Place and the nature study they’d passed; you could see the treetops and the highway between a block down when you went out there. They had neighbors, apparently; another model and her family: but according to Tanaka, those folks were abroad and didn’t have plans to be back anytime in the next three months, until the fall line was getting ready for release. The place was mostly done up in showroom white on the inside, with a few blacks and highlight colors in the accents, and especially the art.

   
He had ended up stopping on his way to the kitchen; the long panel of pop-art paintings in the corner near the downstairs bathroom catching his eye for the bright saturation of color; but keeping it for the content. A wall sized profile panel of the original team. How weird was it? That half of them were either dead or on their way out of the tail end of retirement. Looking at the faces of what they had been he couldn't help but feel it a little more solidly; what they were left with. He kept telling Bruce no. Told Pepper and Fury, no. But who was left really? There were only three of them even left alive that had been there from the start. Understood what the name they'd picked up meant and stood for. A third of that.. well Thor was hardly ever even in the same solar system; current events not standing. Everything he knew now; everything he was remembering and more: could he really _keep_ saying no?

 

  _Look at where you are. Look at what you're doing. What he's doing. What he's **been** doing._

_Loki made harder choices. Painful, bone rending sacrifices. And look. Look._

_Can you really say you're worth someone who's put himself in the line of fire between purple death and .. the rest of the universe; if you can't even just..try; to remember what this was about?_

_Can you really say, you've gone all in; you've given everything you can: even just for the much smaller part of the universe your kids live in? To really beileve that?_

 

Clint knew the answer, but he was rocked out of giving it a voice even in his head when his name was called back to the present: and they had gotten back to settling in. He had given the piece another look, just one. Because he was sure he didn't like the answer.

 

They were supplied four guards per shift that answered only to Tanaka, Hawk and Lo along with two cars, new phones only for use in Japan and China, money, food. And thankfully? Tank space in the form of an entire wall of an aquarium for the fish between the master bedroom and bath; who seemed more than happy to be out of the case and into a space with a lot more room. No one was allowed in there outside of the three of them and Tanaka, of course. After the jellyfish was settled, Loki was contented with the security and they’d fed her again, it was their turn.

 

Tanaka took off with the intent of finishing off the business they had taken him from; and the three of them were left in the main living space, finally starting to feel the tire of the day but not quite able to sleep. So the TV was on for background sound, and they were pretty much chilling with the vertical shades mostly drawn. Loki was sitting next to him, one leg hooked over his leaned over against Quill watching more youtube videos about moon jellyfish on Stardork’s new phone: which he had been way too happy about as it was when it had been handed to him. Tanaka had taken his color suggestion, which he went wild for before he’d started immediately digging around in it to figure the new thing out and transfer the insane amount of music he somehow already had implanted into the other one.

 

He was pretty quick about it too, helping Loki through setting his up the way he wanted it, while Clint watched them and pored through the memories he’d recovered through the morning; sharing one or two when they asked. Otherwise, he was thinking about the next step, and trying to follow the tapered ends of those memories a little further. Which, he had a little luck with, but not much. He knew they’d stayed here before, the first time around. He remembered Hiro had claimed the downstairs bedroom across the short hall from the kitchen then; and he hadn’t been sleeping with Loki in a sexual sense, but been all but ordered into sleeping in the same bed with him instead of on the floor in the same room like he’d initially intended to. At the time, he and Tanaka had been in a tense place in their friendship. His father had just died and he was under pressure to take his place; something he’d never wanted: but his elder brother had died in the same highway accident, and the other options weren’t as trusted as he had been: even if he hadn’t exactly been groomed or ready for it. His priorities had been divided trying at keeping the clan together; and, prioritizing a couple of foreigners was a stress point that some thought should have been dealt with differently, to say the least and put it nicely.

 

All in all, he trusted Tanaka at the time; but his boys were another matter, and his own major priority while he thought at the time they were only collecting useful people; had been keeping Loki unseen, protected, and happy. Or what he had thought _passed_ for happy. He was loyal, but he’d had opinions, up to the Aleutians. Loki had put enough holes in them they were barely standing by the time they had landed here. Put his footing off.

 

Made him unsure of what he really knew, and at times whether the game had been something the godling really wanted, in any way, shape or form. Which, made him question why they were doing any of that, if not. And the longer he stuck close to him the more he saw evidence that he didn’t want any of it. Not the reward promised, not the Scepter, not the Tesseract, not any of it. If anything, he had the impression he would have been much more content just travelling for the experience of it, and more the likely, alone was his preference and seemed the more reliable to Loki at the time. Glancing over as Clint checked and tended his personal arsenal; at the moment mostly just making sure the folding bow was in smooth, working order: he realized Lau had finally dozed off. Peter was still awake, if barely; his phone having gone from being held just under chest level to in his lap and tilting, other arm over the back of the couch behind his boyfriend; both their ears plugged into a cordless earbud each.

 

The guy was nodding, hard. He had to give him credit for the umpteenth time today; he was a trooper. With the time change especially. Clint was used to it. Loki was mostly used to it, but he was pretty sure this guy was used to running his own time, most of the time; and keeping up with the time changes and fact they’d been up and around, active and running on high for more than sixteen hours at the least; with no real idea whether he’d been running longer than that. Add in that out of all of them Pete had probably been through the most? Soul on fire and falling apart at the start of it, even after puking up his first meal and more, he’d still powered through the day. His eyes were still doing that thing every now and then too throughout, and though he didn’t say anything unless asked directly, even though he didn’t really show it easily; Clint could tell it scared him.

 

_He should have passed out hours ago._

_We should have pushed to get him down sooner._

_And here we are dragging him around Tokyo, jamming all this extra shit into his brain._

_Here he is watching my six and Lau’s when and while I drift off into la-la land, only half here while he’s stuck trying to keep an eye on me and carrying around a glowing bit of universally dangerous sealife that_ _could_ _fuck him up even more, first and foremost; if it got ornery at any point during this little trip._  

 

Pete took it all in stride, didn’t miss a beat, or complain, or try to hand off what was asked or expected of him; for no reason other than he was there and he was willing. Hell he asked fewer questions than Clint did; and Barton didn’t know what to think about that: but he was more than starting to get why Loki liked him. Why he’d been answering those questions rather than just asking them, tipsy or straight up drunk. Watching the pair of them for a few minutes he realized he had figured that out with their confrontation back at the Crater, actually. He’d pulled the sheets off of what had kept him from going out there to find them sooner, and called him on it; as well as taking that swing at Lau in the first place. Not just offered, but promised to beat the crap out of him like he’d deserve if he ever made the attempt again.

 

Given him the extra kick in the pants he needed; to get over his own bullshit and either grab hold of what he wanted for real or back off and get the fuck out.

 

    A little jerk, a heavy forced blink of green eyes between reddish brown lashes and the kind of wide, trying to focus eyes as his head came up again that Clint knew all too well as trying to push himself that much further; and he couldn’t help but smile a little. Peter rubbed one eye with his free hand, looking up at him when he got the tap he gave his knee like he’d almost forgotten Barton was there. A nod to Loki, a nod to the widely curved stairs that went up to the master suite; and he got it after one look back; pocketing his phone and stretching on the one side for a moment as Clint shuffled his things into his bag and reached for Lau.

 

They literally bumped heads going for him at the same time. Peter was the first to laugh that silenced laugh, heel of his palm coming to his forehead turned slightly to one side while Clint looked at him rubbing the knuckles of his first two fingers across his own, shaking his head and smiling before they tried again. They avoided the collision this time, a man under each arm instead of trying to lift him each on their own. Clint was briefly worried, when he didn’t stir immediately; flashes from that morning invading for the few seconds it took him to stir and hook himself a little closer to his neck on a small moaning purr of sound, nuzzle and bite at the base of his throat.

 

He could feel Quill trying real hard to not look or call any attention to the fact he’d seen that, or the instant raise of skin it automatically pulled from him; but Clint knew better. Peter was way too close, and they were both paying too much attention to helping getting him up the stairs to have missed that. Loki was half awake when they reached the little landing, sleep-drunk and biting earnestly at the chord of muscle that ran from his ear to his collarbone when Clint heard a sharper breath from Quill and heard the low mumbled tones “ _..mm nice.._ “ before he realized Loki’s arm had slipped on that side, and was a lot lower than it should be.

 

And Peter’s face was slowly turning from that natural light tan to a very fast darkening pink. A glance back and he gave Loki a brief pinch to wake him up just a little more seeing why. The trickster hadn’t just gotten his hand in Quill’s back pocket, no. He’d straight up slipped it _into_ the back of his pants. The little jolt brought him around enough to get his feet better under him and realize with a confused blink what he probably had a palmful of before he retracted it and gave Quill an apologetic but laughing look before the yawn took it over. “ _..yeah, definitely to bed with you_. “ from Clint made Loki grin, but he hadn’t quite let go of Peter yet; even if he had at least gotten his hand off his ass.

 

That arm was hooked in with Quill’s instead as he started pulling at shirt ties haphazardly with it; and Clint helped him with that, when he near knotted one in the attempt. They got him seated on the edge of the big, low bed; the room darkened with the exception of the soft red and violet glow: and Pete left him to check on the fish again so Clint could  help his lover out of those boots while he tossed the shirt aside himself. And he was damned if he didn’t end up noticing while he was doing it that they were being watched in the glass on the sly when Loki pulled him up when they were off, and pulled him in with the crook of his elbow for a sleepy, sensual kiss as he tipped back and to his side: dragging Clint half over him.

 

A half a day ago even, the extra little nod catching Lau’s lower lip  on the retreat would have felt and maybe been backed by the smallest idea of marking his territory in Quill’s view. The slight tension and aggression. Instead, he was in near complete comfort after that internal review. Loki tried to pull him down again, half-assed about it but playfully grabby as always when he was sleepy and getting a chuckle out of Clint before he gave up and gave in to the need for sleep; screwing the sheet Barton tugged over his elbow up and under one arm as usual before he settled.

   

Clint himself snagged one pillow, then a second after a little thought; went to the end of the bed and propped himself up against one on the floor, tossing his own boots across the room to the nearest section of carpet sidled up to the wall one at time. The bow came out again, but he left it to one side and pulled his hands up behind his head, relaxing and watching from along his nose as Quill checked the tank levels again drawing little lines along the glass and getting the lazy water umbrella follow his digit while he did. 

 

There was just a few moments, looking at him like standing there like that, backlit by that otherworldly shimmer and haze of water lit by the fluttering movements of the unassuming and actually he had to admit very beautiful animal slipping through the water in the wall-length tank: where Clint didn’t think he’d forget that particular moment he almost turned by half and looked right back at him. Those few seconds had a strange sort of weight and a silent agreement to them Clint’s conscious brain couldn’t quite hook; before a buzz sounded off from the small table where Quill had dumped his stuff on when they’d brought the fish in: pulling both their eyes that way and snapping the moment shut.

 

Peter was on it quick, tugging his other phone out again with a sigh and getting a small scowl from Clint as he brought it over and sat himself down on the free pillow he’d set down next to him as offer. “ _..sorry. Forgot when Lily started flopping around. ‘S good though.._ “ and he tapped the back of the phone; a clipped on device blinking yellow. The phone buzzed again and Clint leaned to get a look as Pete checked the new message, and Loki stirred a little behind him.

 

And maybe he shouldn’t have looked, because he ended up feeling like twice the ass after seeing the time stamps; and being reminded the guy had his own issues he was trying to deal with.

 

From     SwordsNSass [8:26 AM]: And I meant it, by the way.

    SwordsNSass [10:45 AM]: cannot believe you left us behind.

    SwordsNSass [11:17 AM]: You know, I thought the *point* of these was to be able

to communicate more easily?

    SwordsNSass [12:07 PM]: Did you take the powder we picked up on Pailene with 

you? It’s missing and Groot is really mad.

    SwordsNSass [1:02 PM]: At least answer or call us?

    SwordsNSass [5:24 PM]: You know what, fine. I don’t know why you’re even angry 

at me; but it had better not be about this morning. You dragged me into this, not 

the other way around. Time we had a talk, you and me.

    SwordsNSass [6:58 PM]: Brunhilde is taking us up, you had better be there.

    SwordsNSass [7:02 PM] : And we aren’t done with that conversation, just so you 

know.

    SwordsNSass [8:12 PM]: Rocket says you asked him *not* to let us back on the 

Benatar until upgrades were finished? 

    SwordsNSass [9:21 PM]: Okay. Where are you Peter.

    SwordsNSass [9:23 PM]: We’re back on board. Contact us if you don’t want me 

to shoot an annoying little rodent and find a way to lock out this new program.

 

“ _Go ahead and make the call man._ “ called attention to the fact he’d been snooping; not that Peter seemed to mind. He looked combination pissed and .. Clint wasn’t sure how to label the rest of it. Tired, definitely. _Distressed?_ He was staring at those messages with an almost flat expression, a little too still before he finally nodded, pressed the call button and brought it to his ear. Clint settled back, watching the jellyfish; half waiting for Peter to stand up and take it outside.

 

                                         He didn’t.

 

       And Clint took that for what it was, him and Quill both knowing well enough he would hear every word when he heard the pickup; and Peter took a breath, keeping his voice low.

 

“ _Before you say word_ _one_ _; know if you actually wanna hear me, this is as loud as it’s gonna get; and I am hanging up and shutting this off if it sounds like you’re not gonna actually_ _listen_ _: cause there’s somebody else sleepin’ in the room and I ain’t waking him up after the long-ass day we’ve had._ “

 

_‘Where the hell_ _are_ _you? Was having them leave us behind your way at getting back at me f--’_

                                  “ _I ain’t playin’ that game right now, Gamora. I asked him to leave you and your sister behind, ‘cause the both of you’ve been on attack mode for almost a month with no given reason or reprieve; and I didn’t want that slowin us or the Benny down long enough for someone else to catch on and tag her, and make it worse._ _Time saving_ _. We_ _at it_ _; and frankly.. I am_ _not_ _for draggin’ our feet on this any more than the two I’m with want or need to. Especially not when you’re like_ _this_ _. When it’s not me? Now there’s Loki, and that’s bullshit. You never even met the man for more’n a minute or two in passing. Haven’t bothered to try even talking to him, or his guy._ “

 

    If she had anything to say to that, it didn’t come. He rubbed his brow between his fingers; and Clint knew that look, all the tired and trying to be patient. Still nothing. Not from her end. Just quiet, and he could see it pulling that tension, and pulling it; until it snapped with some small metallic sound from the other end that had nothing to do with anyone’s voice; a sound that poked and burst the bubble he had barely brushed on the too-still surface of his breath. “ ‘ _Course. Why am I not surprised._ “ and he blew out a breath and let his head fall back. “ _I thought, I didn’t wanna do it like this; but you know: I think any other way’d just be worse for all of us, so here it is._ “ 

 

Clint felt a slow cringe creeping up his core at that tone, because that kind of phrase never meant anything good was coming after it once it was said. The clench wasn’t as low as it should have been though. And he didn’t feel like he should get up, or plug his ears into something else. He wanted to tuck the guy, hearing the tone to his quieted voice. Sounded way too familiar, and it snagged his sleeve and tugged a little, not that he was wearing the kind of shirt that had any. Part defeat, a dead acceptance for it and whatever he was about to spit out. “ _I’m done._ “ was about half what he expected. “ _And I hope you’re listenin’ cause here’s your out: if all of this is too much for you? Any of you? Take the Benatar and get to the nearest yard on the way to finishing up what we need to do for Thor and his folks and maybe picking up M if she’s ready. I’ll open up my savings and buy you something to get you around to wherever you go that isn’t here, doin’ whatever you want that isn’t this._ “ 

_‘Quill! You do not get to pull this kind of crazy shit and just walk it off!’_

                                                                     “ _Shut up a minute, cause that ain’t what this is and I ain’t done. Loki found the Milano, not that you’d remember her; and the Benny was always more Rocket’s bit than mine, no matter how much I messed with her. Kraglin only put her in my name cause Rocket had his licenses and permits revoked in so many quads. Which, we already got fixed since. So if he wants her, she’s his whether he stays or goes; though, I’m pretty damned sure he’s all in, same as me. I seen and heard too much. I ain’t good for standin’ aside, and sure as hell not for beatin’ the ones we should be helpin’ down in the process of finding out where we fit next to ‘em.”_

 

_“I can wait for the Milano, however long it takes. If his work fixin’ her’s as good as what I’ve seen of it so far, I’ll pay the god triple the tribute she’s worth to get her back, no matter the wait: if he even wants it._ “ a breath in. Peter had a staying capacity he envied; the kind that went way past the physical. All that, and he had barely raised his voice over a whisper even once. Though he was pretty sure he was going to regret this. “ _What I_ _can’t_ _wait for any more, is a solid answer from you. It’s been almost a year, and nothin’. Today was it. That’s all I had left. That talk you messaged me about? That’s over. That was over when he pushed her off that cliff;_ “

 

_Fuck, I almost forgot about that._ _Shit.That was a sucker punch, kid_. 

 

“ _and I just …...I am, so_ _tired_ _; of getting kicked in the gut, the head, or the balls every time I try, just_ _try_ _and believe there’s a tiny chance we can start over and step around that. So here it is; I’m gonna treat this like I should have when the whole story was piled in my ear and knotted up in my chest seeing you standing there; breathing, looking down at me. “_

 

And what do you _say_ to that? _What do you say, when you realize; the other reason he’s whispering, isn’t because he has to?_ That he didn’t have the breath himself, for anything more. The guy was so damn **_up_** sometimes; so seemingly put together where it counted. Steady and on point it was so easy to forget what else he’d been carrying around all day, and longer. Easy to forget, the first words he’d walked up on well before they'd gotten into each other's faces.

That this one; this girl he was talking to, was the _days of the past_ copy. That **_his_ ** her had _been killed_ in hand by the shitstain that had been the closest thing she had to a father, as a trade for one of the rocks they were recollecting. The same trade that had Nat had outright _fought him_ to give her life _willingly_ for, _for them_ ; but _without_ the _willing_ part having _anything_ to do with it. Peter's Gamora had been murdered. So Thanos could kill a lot more. His _kids_. _Laura_. So, _so_ many others. Half a universe worth. Peter included. And he'd come back to _this_.. probably thinking they were brought back together: and getting _something else_.

 

_“You want to help? Your sister wants to help? Then stay on, sure. Pick a ship and stick to it if you wanna. You’re part of the fam regardless. That ain’t gonna change. But don’t go thinking I’m looking for or expecting any more, from here on out. You’re right. I dragged you into this._ “ 

                                   _'_ _Peter._ . _‘_

                                          “ _And I’m sorry about that. “_ the depth of the inhale between, made Clint want to scoot over and actually pet him through the set that followed; and that felt.. right, and weird all at once. _“ Real sorry, about it. A whole lot of sorry cause I absolutely did, and I knew better. I knew better and I chased this anyways. But, and you gotta have seen this coming; I’m also sorry partially ‘cause it took me spending the whole day toting a living, breathing infinity stone in a big plastic box full of salt water and tiny baby shrimp with a pair of crazy people who know me less than you do; and they managed to make me feel more comfortable, welcome and needed than I’ve felt in the last almost ten months _ _straight_ _in my own home:_ _ even then _ _. You don’t want whatever this is, Gam. If you wanted this, if you were feelin’ this even a little? We wouldn’t be having this conversation almost a year later. Tell me I’m wrong. _ “

 

And there was that silence again; and for all the ouch he was being allowed to listen in on: that absolute hush had the most _dig_ _to it_ out of the whole lot. “ _Yeah.. that’s; about what I figured._ “ he was staring at the ceiling, head back on the bed. “ _I’m not mad at you. Still want you around. Everything else aside you’re a friend and one of the best fighters I know; and if you want it, that’s still there. But this is done, whatever this is, okay? I can’t take it no more, girl. So .. who all’s left needs to make up their minds. First rock … Fish, is in the net. It’s time to buckle in, or get out the crew seat; and either bail: or shut up, take a deck bench and enjoy the show. Cause the rest of us are stickin’_ _together_ _and doin’ this as a_ _family_ _like we always have. That said ..you got anything to say, say it now. After all the crazy-cool shit today I am tired and sprung as all hell, all at once and just.. in need of a break. Really tired, of feeling like I'm half talking to myself; hoping you’re actually listening._ “

 

It took a few seconds, but finally there was an answer. ‘ _Get some sleep. We’ll ..be waiting for you. All of us._ ’

 

Quill lifted the phone from his ear to check it like he knew before either of them saw the _CALL ENDED_ message; grunting at it before he sent a quick response message finally to let them know he was shutting it off, powered it down and half tossed it between them; far enough it landed somewhere on the carpet below his knees. He let out a long breath and pretty much mirrored Clint’s position: hands up behind his head, ankles crossing after he unbuckled and toed off his boots to the other side. The new phone came up out of Pete’s pocket, along with the earbuds and a few other small items he let dump on the floor between them, and Clint watched him in his peripherals as Quill almost plugged both in; hesitating before offering the second one over to Barton without actually looking at him.

 

He was _too connected_ to the stillness in the room between them not to take it. _Too curious_ not to stick it in his ear; and _too strung in next to him_ not to just _listen_ when he hit play, almost surprised by the sound of violins that strung out the intro: and they sat and watched the almost eerie, really, _actually beautiful_ glowing red and violet sea umbrella open and close, pushing and pulling itself along on it’s own way exploring the water in its new tank again. The piano rung in like singing bells with the first breath-hushed verses, and Clint was caught; eyes trying not to close as he let the song wash over sink into him. Because he knew what was being said even between the lines, and where his head and heart was more with every word.

 

_‘How can I say this, without breaking?_

_How can I say this, without taking over?_

_How can I put it down, into words?_

_When it's almost too much for my soul alone?_

 

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

 

_And it hurts like hell._

_Yeah, it hurts like hell._

 

_I don't want them to know the secrets._

_I don't want them to know the way, I loved you._

_I don't think they'd understand it, no._

_I don't think they would accept me, no._

 

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

 

_And it hurts like hell._

_Yeah, it hurts like hell._

 

_Dreams, fight with machines;_

_Inside my head like adversaries._

_Come, wrestle me free;_

_Clean from the war._

_Your heart, fits like a key;_

_Into the lock on the wall._

 

_I turn it over;_

_I turn it over._

_But I can't escape._

_I turn it over;_

_I turn it over._

 

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you.._

 

_….And it hurts like hell.’_

 

The small space between songs was quiet enough the hum and splash of the tank sounded closer than it was. Enough they could hear Loki breathing quietly behind them, shifting; and Clint ended up reaching to stop the next song before it started, and then for his own phone and earpiece. He had to dig to find the second one; he rarely used it: but kept them mostly together just in case. It took him a minute since he was navigating his phone with his right while Quill plugged his into his free ear, getting the offer; the trade. He didn’t have any stored on his phone, but there were youtube playlists. He scrolled down, and down; and found her name: found the song that had sprung up behind it in his heart, and hit play.

 

Clint eyed the notepad, short half dulled pencil and pen that had stumbled out of Quill’s front pocket between them before he picked them up just as the first vocals lulled their way in, paving the way for the guitar. He picked up the pencil and listened, leaving the pen between them; writing out his question across the second blue line, and then handing it over to its owner.  Quill read it, and listened.

 

          ‘ _I am not the only traveler,_

_Who has not repaid his debt._

_I've been searching for a trail to follow, again._

_Take me back, to the night we met._

 

_And then I can tell myself;_

_What the hell I'm supposed to do._

_And then I can tell myself;_

_Not to ride along with you._

 

_I had all, and then most of you;_

_Some, and now none of you._

_Take me back, to the night we met._

 

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do;_

_Haunted by the ghost of you._

_Oh, take me back, to the night we met._

 

_When the night was full of terrors;_

_And your eyes were filled with tears._

_When you had not touched me yet;_

_Oh, take me back, to the night we met._

 

_I had all, and then most of you;_

_Some, and now none of you._

_Take me back, to the night we met._

 

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do;_

_Haunted by the ghost of you._

 

_Take me back to the night we met._ ’

 

And he didn’t pick up the pen and answer, until it was done.

    ‘ _Laura had a thing for songs like this. Your girl have any favorites_ _?_ ’

‘ **_Not really favorites? Not that she admitted to. She was my hidden dancer._ ** ’ made Clint smile, before his hand started again after Quill put up the next song. ‘ _**Loki said, he missed her too much not to hurt for it; never getting to meet her.** _ **_Laura_ ** _. **And then he said; that he thought and hoped, he’d gotten to talk to a piece of her at least, when he called your daughter, Lila…? Were they that alike?** _ ’

 

That smile got bigger, Clint’s throat tight for having missed hearing that; nodding. And he had to look again at the words, and at Quill’s face when he passed it back to him.

 

But it wasn’t the question that he saw; for everything those black inked lines brought up. For once, there was no real wet threat. No need to turn his head. Or look away. Just look back, at the sleep-softened face he knew as his without the extra changes, half veiled in those soft, thick black waves tucked over one big white pillow and now substituting Clint’s presence next to him with another.

 

He put the pencil to the paper when his eyes came forward again; skipping over the thoughtful green eyed sort-of ginger, past the dim glowing light behind the fragile little life floating along behind the glass and shields and gentler protection of the water in its tank: not at all bothered as Peter scooched himself and his pillow closer to read as he wrote.

 

                      And he _smiled_.

 

_He still missed her._

 

                      They were _always_ going to miss her.

 

        ‘ _Yeah. It was hard, too. Harder seeing it that much more clearly when her mom was gone; and he wasn’t here: just this big piece of us, this gap where he should have been, and then another right next to it when she went. I’m not letting that happen, not letting myself go there: not ever again._ ’  and when he knew he had it Clint flipped the page and kept going. Because he realized had to tell someone else. Someone besides Lau who could hear him, even on paper; even with no sound but what was soaring through their ears and right through to the soul. Someone could understand this, and as he came close to finishing the next line he realized: someone who deserved his trust and was willing to give some back. Their trust. And Peter had proven he was just that.

 

_Look where you are. Look at this, Francy-boy ...he didn’t even hesitate._

 

But lastly, it was because he said it to himself, but he hadn’t said it out loud but it was still happening; he still felt it more clearly every day now: ‘ _She wouldn’t want that for any of us. She was a different sort, but she was a_ _ fighter  . And she’d want me to stop screwing around, trying to drown in my own pit of pain. Stop gripping so hard at what the past wasn’t and isn’t and won’t be; that it won’t let me grab onto what we have left, and what we can still have; tonight, tomorrow, next week or month, next year: the rest of our lives. _’

 

Quills fingers pinched at the upper corner of the pad, hard enough his nail turned white at the top and he paused offering it over; a little surprised. Not by that, but by the fact his head found Clint’s shoulder with the kind of dead weight that sunk right into his own chest, and after a two count, nodded against it. He didn’t look when he felt the damp and sink in through his shirt, and he didn’t say a word as the song ended and those fingers changed pages again and slipped new words across the blue rule with fingers too quick to not recognize them as being anything but driven by the same things. Clint just watched Petes’ steady rhythm; lines too sure and fluid to come from anywhere less than those sacred depths.

 

And he read it; letting his own temple rest against the top of his head while he let it out, understanding more than well enough: that sleep wasn’t coming until he had emptied it all. There was no room for smart ass comments here. No offhanded side thoughts. 

 

             This was Pete’s last goodbye.

             The one Quill hadn’t been able to give her.

             He needed someone to see his girl.

               Still dancing; somewhere only he could see.

_Just one more song._

   

                                                   _Just one more slow dance_ , _before he could let her go._

 

        There wasn’t anything to be but honored, while Pete gave him the gift of painting him that picture in smooth black inked words and the trade of song after song; one line, one note at a time. 

 

###  **.\\\\\ROCKET///.**

.////ABSOLESA ASTEROID RINGS - FREE PORT 3 - SECTOR 5-R\\\\\\\\. 

.///SMITH’S RUN\\\\\\. 

.//ONE DAY LATER : 3:40 PM GST\\\\. 

 

    Thor had hooked up with them briefly when Valkyrie had come up with the rest in that spare carry-all Loki had left at the Crater; looking for the same thing everyone else was when they came up or called: his brother, his brother’s boyfriend, and his friend. New Asgard had finally settled on a message; not out of the choices they’d been given: but after Loki’s first broadcast, listening to and reviewing it, something else entirely. They were going with Clint’s plan, yes. But the message wasn’t just for refuge any more.

 

Rocket ended up watching the short row of clocks worked into the dash as they wove almost coasting through the heavily occupied rocks whole communities had dug and carved their place into here; what would have been the desolate leftovers of what worlds had once been rotating a good ways around those double stars shining between their shade: if the people that had lived here before, after, and now hadn’t been so stubborn and so in love with their place in the universe as to stay anyway once the dust had settled over three thousand years ago.

 

Oh, they’d spread out, once; a long, long time before that. They’d looked for a place that might fit and feel like home. But in the end they’d come back. They’d come back and brought new families and friends and folks who just, got caught up in the dream of a home that had nothing to do with the ground under your feet, or any color sky, or four walls and a garden; or even the hush of idling engines and little low glow of readings for life support: back with them. He knew that feeling. He knew it way too well; and he was more than grateful whether he said it or not --usually not-- that his had found him.

 

    They passed through the checkpoint and into the first of the shipyards, parts shops and residences of the ones what ran them; all but silent as Gamora settled into his peripherals the next seat over. A sideways glance told him she’d cleaned up, but still hadn’t managed to get the puff to her eyes to smooth out or the still bruised-about-it set to her mouth to go away; but she was fine. She was holding her head up, and looking ahead at other things now. His ears tipped with a brief flick at the sound of metal on metal, and heard the little groan of leather; and he knew by the lighter tone it was Nebula holding the bar standing back a seat behind them.

 

And he said nothing, because there wasn’t anything to say just yet that Quill hadn’t already put out there.

 

Rocket had been the one to flip that set of metal switches pulling the call over the ship’s two way speakers and into their private line to Mantis. Like he’d felt it coming. Like he knew what ever was going to be said was something everyone had to hear, and understand, and have their chance to speak up. He’d been the one to shut it down too, and close it out when none of them had anything else to say; when the quiet need not to say no and pull out was at its highest: after she’d hung up, and then headed down to what passed for quarters to drain the leftovers out.

 

    No one had stopped her, not even her sister; though she’d gone with at a slight delay: and Thor had taken off a half an hour later reinforced, intending to stand --or sit-- with Valkyrie and that Wakandan dude in front of the world in a few hours, and not ask; but tell them what they were up to and their end of the plan they had. That Asgard wasn’t just idly letting their own come in as they were, any more. That the message had changed.

 

That instead of just calling them to some remote, out of the way blip on the radar to regroup and come home to Earth; they were making a loud shout out and sending them places like this: like Absolesa and the Smith’s Run, to get their britches up. To equip and steel themselves for a fight when they got here. To a call to arms; defend each other, that didn’t just extend to their own people: but to any one of their allies or people still left who gave a damn, and were still interested in standing together.

 

And they were aware, there might not be that many left. They were aware, there might not be that many able. But they weren’t willing to look at what this was, and just roll over; and pull the sheets back over their heads: and pretend the morning wasn’t coming. They needed to resupply, and stock up; and peek at what might be waiting even now.

 

So, here they were. Coming up on the turn into the main lane between Asteroids; half out of breath from the final settle of that in-house call to get their shit together, and half holding it knowing the main commissions forum was about to come into view and give them a little preview of what to expect as the days moved on. If any of them had been on their way and caught it, if any of them had been listening; this was the first of two places currently on the list they would be: and the most able to equip and upgrade and weapon up.

 

He heard Groot settle into his seat in the back. Heard Drax take up a leaning grab on the bar on the other back side of the cockpit windows. Saw the holding light flip after a particularly long wait, from red to green; and after a little breath in; tapped the acceleration, and made the turn into the main lane. He expected traffic to get in the way. The forum wasn’t jammed even on a busy day.

 

But it didn’t; and that breath ended up held; sucked in a little further as the facts in front of them started to sink in.

 

As the line up of ships that normally was only one higher than the lane traffic added another six cruisers out of the lane to the fourth line upwards in front of the gargantuan carved-in public service building, a solar-class destroyer only just settling into it’s docking clamps up above, where the other two different makes of similar, massive size were already parked.

 

The awed “ _Oh, my god.._ “ from the seat next to him pretty much covered it as they made their approach to parking; the congestion enough that they’d had to put director drones out to organize those still coming in. Rocket recognized a half dozen Asgardian sigils as they waited their turn. “ Those are _Xandarian_.. “ from Nebula brought his attention to the beat up trio of fighting deep-space cruisers being led into parking ahead of them; a breath out.

 

“ And don’t _that_ say a lot; “ he couldn’t help but comment. “ ..when even the ones even _more wrecked_ than _we_ are, are still showin’ up and filin’ in. “

 

“ _Look_ , down the lane. They are assigning more drones. “ from Drax, and he could feel Groot leaning over the back of his seat; feel the near light-headed pang as more than fifty of them went out. “ ..how many of them _are_ there? “ was almost as breathless as he felt watching them slide out and between traffic to find and pull those coming to the forum up a level to get it moving again. He flipped a switch to get the rear view screens up as they were pulled in the other direction too, and he blew a hard disbelieving breath that came with a flicking shake of his head before he said it, and they were directed forward; second up on the fifth level for parking.

 

“ And this, is _day one?_ “

 

Inside, was just as jammed. Leadership was in line for and at the kiosks, and every single one of them were open and being worked. Half a hundred more people than he’d seen working in in the place ever, were bustling around, and that was just first floor: just registration and direction. The rest were biding their time, or going over plans and lists. There were people everywhere. All kinds of people. Some kinds he’d never seen before. There Skrull. And a few Badoon. Centauri. Even a few Kree defectors mixed in with them as they moved past the main lines and headed up to the next floor.

 

The snack bar and restaurant was even more packed. People were so tight, families and squads and crews were unsorted and crowded over the benches and seats and past the lining they made of the walls to sit or stand between them, and the tables, and whatever else was available. Rocket was moving around that outer edge of the main knot, stunned numb at catching sight of what they’d been looking for standing alone as a focal point flickering near the most local broadcast station. Folks had taken a seat right there on the floor a few feet from the projected shield at the top of that little pole.

 

So, so many more people than they had expected. The sound of them just talking at normal tones was near deafening in those stone and metal halls; and he swallowed wondering briefly: if this was how the place they were meeting in had started. If somewhere out on the rim of what was left of this system, this had been seen before. Before a hundred and more shipyards and homes and shops had embedding themselves into the stones rolling through space around the twin suns. Before hydroponics and then gardens had been sealed in between clusters to feed them properly and then the growing population of merchants, and even more homes and eventually even parks and memorials that stretched through a swath of Asteroids seventeen times longer than the Earth was wide, and four more deep into the dusty, icy rings.

 

A hand came down to his head out of nowhere, and he swatted at it even as he looked up; and there was another surprise. Pretty eyes looking down at him from under a short crop of blond hair and smiling at him; if lopsided. “ Danvers.. Is this _for real?_ “ made her take a breath, brows going up as if she’d been here a little longer and was still asking the same question. “ These are all.. These _are all_ here waiting _for us?_ “

 

A quick tip of her head implied for better or worse, before she said it out loud. “ Didn’t believe it myself when I got here. “ and to make things that much heavier in his chest she added on “ This is actually the second wave. First lot’s already been sorted and are either on their way, or parked in a shipyard repairing, upgrading and prepping up for a fight. In the last six hours? I’ve seen luxuries go in with the intent to strip them down, family shuttles change out engines and start equipping tougher shields, harder hitting arsenals; even if it’s just a mining laser or two. There was a big crew that came in from Knowhere here, until an hour ago speaking of; brought in and donated a whole freight chain of those. Every older model drill and marking laser or piece they could fix; and even some they couldn’t: so long as they weren’t being used. They went back for a second load about forty minutes ago. “

 

“ _Why?_ “ even Nebula, sounded taken aback, as Rocket took in the sheer number of people all over again. As many parents with kids as could be had been given the real seats; the rest were clustered in the front or the center around that sheild-flag and buffered by the tougher sorts around the outer edges. And there were a lot. He saw some Ravagers too. Not many, and maybe they might just be there for the crowd, but he doubted it with the way they were interacting with those in it around them.

 

“ You actually watched the holo they put out yet? “ Danvers had an almost contented smirk on her face, that turned into a small smile when Nebula shook her head, and Gamora answered. “ No, not yet. Thor gave us the gist. “

 

“ You’re asking at the right time then.. “ she said with a nod towards the flag and the broadcast display as the scene shifted to match the sigil standing on that pole next to it. For all the noise they’d almost had to shout over to hear each other; the quiet that hushed out from the displays; here and he realized, even down below: was near deafening. “ _Here it comes_. They had me and Mantis replace the old ones and slip it into every system willing that we’ve gone through on the way here and to Centauri, that had broadcasting capability. Just a side note: not a single system that’s seen it has said no. “

 

“ Is Mantis here then? “ from Drax got a shake of Carol’s head, and she held up a finger to her lips as Thor’s image came in from the shoulders up; lacking the fake eye and sporting the eyepatch instead. He looked cleaner, more focused, and sober; if a little somber. There were a few off sounds. People clearing their throats and settling. A baby being rocked out of it’s fuss.

 

_“ I am Thor. Odin-son. Once first, now second prince of Asgard. If you hear this, you may know by now; how little that title might mean, today._

 

_“ If you see this, you might know, might remember how Asgard fell; if not to the destruction of our own homeworld: then in battle with the man and powers he sought responsible for every one of us losing so much more, almost six years ago._

 

_“ If you’re viewing this, then you remember. What it was like, losing your family. Your friends. Your comrades. Your loved ones. And if you’re lucky; you’re probably only just starting to accept having them back. Finding yourselves able to move forward again, with those we lost standing next to you again._

 

_“ I am here before you, to tell you; that whether you are lucky, or not:_ **_this isn’t over_ ** _. While the Mad Titan that began this, while Thanos; may be dead: there are others who would take advantage of our grief and still stuttering recoveries, and have that or something like it happen again. To steal what’s ours away, again. They may have a different name. They may wave a different flag. But they are the same. “_

 

_“ Asgard is gone. We are fallen. “_

 

Rocket saw a dozen, then _two_ ; then _almost four dozen_ hands go up; and _stay_ up, fingers spread relaxed at the ceiling: palms open over their heads as if hailing god -- _or a taxi, he thought randomly_ \-- their spirit already up in their eyes. Asgardians, every one; he realized. “ But for what is left; as a saying among the people who have taken us into their home, their world; goes: “ 

 

“ _We will not_ go _silently_ , into the night. We say, _no_. “

 

    The ‘ _no_ ’s that followed in the small space between sentences were soft spoken in some places, and firm in others. He heard an old man rasp it and woman almost hum it to her baby, and a group of children shout it from the other side of the massive pack of people. He saw more mouths move with the word than spoke it out loud, and a Ravager raise his hand to what of Asgard was present; the same motion. The expression hard as steel, and his crewmates present, followed his example. _“ This world and its people, still haven’t reached past their own solar system. Not even past their own_ _moon_ _. Not even to it, more than a_ _handful_ _of times. They suffered, as we did. As everyone did. And had no true room to take us in. No more safe a place or solace than they could give their own people. And yet they did, give one to us; alongside them._

 

_“ They had no means to fight him as one people either, and yet; their_ **_champions,_ ** **_did_ ** _; Fought him_ **_and won_ ** _, and_ **_gave us_ ** **_all_ ** _back what they could; of what he took away:_ **_who_ ** _he took from us.  I am proud, to have stood next to them and seen it with my own eye._

 

_“ But you should know; it came at a price. At a terrible price. A .. horrible_ **_set_ ** _, of prices._

 

_“ Comrades, friends, family; that we -- that they, will_ _never_ _see again. The price for_ _our_ _loved ones. The price of having back what was taken away from us; from_ _you?_ _They are still_ _paying_ _it. And someone is coming, for what is left of_ _them_ _, here. When they come, what is left of Asgard? Will not be enough. They will be taken. They will be killed. Those surviving that gave us back those we love, will be_ _put in chains_ _; and_ **_sold_ ** _into_ _nothing_ _, of what they were and are. “_

 

More hands, raised; fingers spread ever so slightly. The weight of that unity gaining, shifting upward.

 

    “ _To the ruin of Old Asgard yet to return to us and more; I ask of you: do you owe them nothing?_ “ 

 

        And it was whispered, and shouted, and rasped, and hummed and spoken only in breath again: _No_.

 

“ _Are there none among you, that are able: that can at the least look into the faces of those_ **_you_ ** _had lost, and say that_ **_not_ ** _protecting what remains of theirs in return: is something you can live with, knowing this?_ “ 

 

                More hands, fingers reaching for the ceiling; and he felt his stomach turn to stone watching them go up feeling and hearing it again: _No,_ _no_ _._

 

_“ Something you can stand aside, and leave to fate while they are killed, or enslaved; or left to die to the cancer their people, their children are dying of so yours could_ _live_ _? “_

 

            “ **No!** “ was loud and strong, and pulled his eyes up to Gamora; her arms crossed under her chest, her chin raised. Her eyes had taken on that kind of fierceness he had thought maybe, might have been snuffed out for while: back again and strong, proud even. And she wasn’t alone. _“ You_ _know_ _what I am asking. What_ _we_ _, are asking. And_ **_I_ ** _know, who and what I am asking it of. “_ Brought his eyes back to the holo, and he realized it wasn’t just the people who had come, who had rallied, paying attention: the workers and waitresses and even cooks had stopped and stepped out of the back to listen, and watch. The sounds from downstairs and the floor above had all but halted. _“ I understand, we aren’t the only ones still picking our pieces up off the ground, and all the spaces between. Still pulling ourselves together. Still not ready. But here it is: they_ _will not_ _, are not going to_ **_wait_ ** _for us, to_ **_be_ ** _ready. “_

 

    “ _Don’t come to us,_ _if you can’t_ _. But I, and the heir,_ _my brother_ _:_ _will_ _fight alongside them,_ _again_ _. And I_ _will die_ _or find myself in those bonds_ **_alongside them_ ** _if I have to: trying to_ _repay_ _this debt. If you are Asgardian, I expect much in asking you to come anyway. I expect you to be the people we once knew pride in claiming to be. Your home is here, with your people,_ _and_ _theirs._ **_But come ready_ ** _; because_ **_someone_ ** **_else_ ** **_is on their way too_ ** _, looking for a_ **_fight_ ** _: and we_ **_will_ ** _give it to them._ “ 

 

“ _And if you are not, Asgardian? If you come still, wanting to give something in return; even if it’s just a slightly better chance for these people, who gave us back so much of what we have? If you would take this risk, if you would stand with us anyway; knowing these things?_ “

 

“ _No matter who you are; no matter what your people or creed or life may have made you or not: you are welcomed, to stand beside us, and tell them that come_ **_no_ ** _with your_ **_own_ ** _words and in your_ **_own_ ** _ways._ “ 

 

And again, that one simple word:

 

  _No, no;_ “ **NO!** “ rung out  again from almost everyone but Rocket: through the whole of the forum like a chant, and he realized ..well past it’s doors. For a moment, he recognized that this place wasn’t the only one where this was happening. That looking at the myriad of races, peoples represented: this was probably happening in other solar systems where it was playing as well. 

 

“ _I am_ ** _Thor_** _, of Asgard. Odin-son. Brother to Loki, next in our royal line. And_ ** _I will_** _call_ ** _every one of you_** _that_ ** _dare_** **_stand up_** _to come here and_ ** _say it_** _, to say_ ** _no_** _to those who would follow in the footsteps of the Mad Titan, my allies; and may be: my friends. Stay safe. And barring that, even with it in hand: live and love you well, what you have reaped; either way._ “

 

The screen went blank and then filled with the coordinates and instructions, leading them here; and to Centauri. Rocket sucked in a slow breath as he processed all that, and processed what he could see going on in front of him. Almost twenty men, women and children stood up when it was over and moved into short lines; collecting recording cards. Most of them ran off immediately and collected their parking tickets to make their exit. “ They’re making copies and spreading it around themselves. “ Made him focus on their hands as a few more joined the lot, pulling their own from the very full slots at the base of the broadcaster. “ Not _just_ to planets that get mainline broadcasts, either. They’re putting it everywhere they can. “ Danvers explained further, on the side as the noise spun up a little again, and he watched the Ravager that had raised his hand first make two copies for each of his crew present, on the spot: before sending them off for their exit. “ The rest..? “ he looked up at her again then. “ ..some, have been waiting since this morning; _for you_. “

 

“ _Wow._ “ Was blown breathy; from Drax, of all people: and Rocket felt like that expression as encompassing as it sounded, didn’t even begin to cover it.

 

One more look; one more scan over the crowd, and he ended up looking to the stairs, the elevators. More people were already coming. Still coming. He’d said it hadn’t he.

 

_This is day one._  

 

Rocket took a breath, and uncrossed his arms; rubbing at his head and over his own ears. He looked up and over to see the fam looking right back at him, _to_ _him_ ; and he sighed before starting forward. “ _Right then_. Let’s start getting these _naysaying mofos_ put on the right jump routes. “ another short breath and he yanked at his vest, adjusted the crotch of his pants as an afterthought when they had to start weaving through the crowd. “ _Remember!_ We’re directing ‘em to _Lua_ , not Earth _direct_. Use the new programs Quill and Hawk’s pretty new _girlfriend_ set up for us with the system upgrades; and make _sure_ you use those things FRIDAY had made up; the security filters Hawk requested for clean transfers. We _do not want_ his Mommy, gettin’ all pissed off at us for throwing them at the crankypants _moonkids_ on accident _either_ ; before we even get within a dozen _lightyears_ of home. “

 

    He didn’t wait for an answer, half hopping and half climbing up onto the broadcasting node’s platform when the last guy had pulled his chip and gotten out of the way: and whistling, real, real loud. “ **_All right folks!_ ** If you’re here takin’ up the call to arms, _to help the Asgardians_ and the folks they’re _shacked up_ with? _We’re_ the Guardians of the Galaxy: and we’re here to show you _the way_ . This is secured info, so line it up and get your nav readers ready. _Oh_ **_yeah!_ ** “ 

 

He stood up on the tips of his toes to drive the next bit home as people perked; and those sitting started to stand. “ And before we _really_ get started, and to give you an idea of what’s comin’ our way.. If you got active affiliation with MASTER or _their_ affiliates, and plan on _keepin_ it, or are thinkin’ about tryin to take _advantage_ of these folks? You better turn your ass _right around_ and get _the hell out_ those doors if you wanna keep your head, cause _hell_ **_no_ ** ; them murderin’, _baby sellin’_ scum, ain’t wanted: not **_here_ **. “ 

 

    And no one, walked away. Not even the ones what looked a little scared at the mention.

 

            “ Oh. _Okay_ , cool! Ten points, **_us_ **. “

 

###  .\\\\\\\PETER////. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - JAPAN\\\\\\\\. 

.///EBISU, TOKYO - METRO EXPRESSWAY ROUTE NO 2\\\\\\. 

.//THE NEXT DAY - 1:17 AM JST (11:17 PM US CST)\\\\. 

 

    Peter still had what they’d seen on the news in the back of his head while he ran after him. Just a half a dozen hard, sprinted steps behind. He saw the lower push of his torso and knew it was coming. Saw the angle for the curved steel railing of the two-tiered stairway to the blue apartment building at the end of the street. The way his arms swung back and calves bunched before that next step had him jumping up to catch the first angled line of steel with his feet, Clint’s second arrow whipping past Pete’s neck and digging itself into the electrical pole instead, right behind the tall stone slab monument standing erect in front of it. Their current mark was stronger than he looked _and fast_ ; fast, and admirably balanced enough to snag the next level of rail with his arms and pull; flip himself heels first up onto the opposing rail at the top and follow through with, add to the momentum with another immediate jump: while Peter was left to race up half of them and just barely miss the heel of his boot once he’d gotten a boot off the pole and over the first level to keep up the chase.

 

    He was already out of reach though. Off the steel cylinder-topped blue and white cement wall a few feet away; and right down onto the asphalt of the highway near the outer edge of the fast lane. Pete was glad it was past one in the morning when he just took the landing like a boss and kept going, ‘cause in that moment he would have otherwise been worried to all hell watching Loki do that during daylight hours, when traffic was pretty fast even when it was congested. Arrow three zipped over his head as he got up there and followed suit; though he admitted with a lot less grace; noting that one had almost nicked the grinning prince running ahead of and away from them, before it stopped quivering in the support of another steel cylinder. Pete was getting better at keeping up though.

 

    Well, he had been until Lo came to the lower, ruffled steel section of the divide on the other side; turned a full one-eighty on his heel and flipped not one, but _two_ daggers at him one hand after the other: making him duck and then plaster his back to the divide. He knew these weren’t real; and they wouldn’t be until they were in the woods again, which and incidentally: he vaulted into over that steel into the small clearing between the trees from there, while Pete took a second to catch a few breaths, and then made after him into the very brief space cleared around the little box-like building on that side, making the top of it where Loki had taken the extra drop to ground level. He followed the sound of him, retaking some ground from the flat roof while Lo had to dodge a little brush; and hit the ground running after him into the pitch and bitter sweet, clean smell of fresh cut leaves blending with older falls, the natural mulch and new wildflowers cutting colder into his warm face. He heard Hawk catching up now, the kick of gravel as he took the roof route too; the soft huff of breath and quieted thud of his landing.

 

His feet a little slow for the first two steps telling him another arrow was coming, pulling his own pursuit to the right, further out of his line of sight where the path curved and it was let go. His left ear hummed a little with how close that one had buzzed by, but he didn’t need to question that as he was back to a sprint behind and after them both; not after coming to know just how exact Barton’s aim was. Loki skipped over the rope that swung between the upright logs it was hung from to mark the trail, into the wood proper to avoid it: and this, was where Clint took him over: already in the trees and making a bee line across Pete’s own vision before he just stopped a good twenty, twenty five feet in under the canopy.

 

Pete did the same, forcing his breath to calm, quiet down: managing it just as Thor ran past them as the lagger behind still on the trail. “ _Psst! Thunder thighs!_ “ was hissed at his retreating form just loudly enough to not be a bother; though the blond didn’t hear him for his own huffing and puffing along the trail, and out of sight and eventually out of hearing range too. That put him out of the game and they knew it; Clint turning his profile to him and holding a finger to his lips.

 

Peter nodded, a soft, and growing more mindful side-step to the closest tree; his taze finding its way into his hand, watching Clint’s back while he crept in deeper on no sound at all. He might have gotten caught up, just watching Barton’s shadow slip in those catlike movements between the deeper shade of the trees; if he didn’t know Loki had a tendency to circle back and try to remove one of them from play. He was something else to watch though. If Quill hadn’t had eyes on him from the moment he’d been passed, he would never have known Clint was there. Quill had learned to be quieter; just watching him like this, and asking a few questions: but he didn’t think he was ever going to reach that level.

 

Catching sight of a small sliver of the white striped with blue further back through the trees; they were on the highway side, he realized. A car passed by on the other side of that wall, the headlights not quite reaching over the barrier. It was enough to add a brief, extra amount of light to the area though. He saw the first glint of metal. Aimed  and fired; the powder exploding all over Thor’s face and lighting him up like a sputtering glow in the dark ghost. He was backing up trying to clear his eyes still as Quill rolled away from the tree fast as he could knowing that shot had given him away; _WHUCK-WHUCK_. Just in time, though he was pretty sure he had felt a little slip and nick of metal against his hip before those daggers were in the tree and ground at it’s base. He heard an arrow hit wood and splinter bark around the same time, and came upright again low on the balls of his heels catching the black edge of a fast shadow and the briefest glimmer of pale, firefly-blue markings that made him smile.

 

Thor probably had a better view, where he was; since he stopped wiping his face and eyes and quieted, almost staring after the dark ghost of his brother like he always seemed to when Loki pushed off or moved around the enchantments his dad had put over his real skin. Not that he blamed him, or was any better. Peter loved the more real view of him from the first glimpse; more so since he’d been able to see him mostly unobstructed the night before: when they’d had their first run down here. He’d liked exotic tones on ladies. But that skin, those will-o’-the-wisp eyes, lines and circles made for tracing with fingers and more? There were moments he had no problem recognizing he was very, _very_ covetous of what Clint got to lay his hands on between his sheets. Well, and he had to admit; the last couple of days he could say he had been thinking vice versa.

 

             Didn’t help he was a healthy male in his prime with unattended appetites of his own.

 

             Didn’t help they weren’t quiet about it with no kids in the house either.

 

             The couple advertised it. _Loud and often._

 

    And _gah_ , if that didn’t just take him back to this morning while he listened for movement that wasn’t him, Clint, or Thor. Pete wasn’t going to forget that view or experience anytime soon, _if ever_.

 

              Coming down to the kitchen half awake and finding Clint head down and bobbing over the part of the counter where he’d planted Loki’s ass. The almost ivory leg that still had his PJ bottoms hanging and waving from the ankle over one thick shoulder pushing at the cut, working muscle of Barton’s back for _more_ with the ball of his foot near the small of his spine. Lo’s head back against the bottom of the overhanging cupboard with his eyes closed, one hand dug into the thick back end of Clint’s faux-hawk encouraging him to swallow him down while the other gripped at the towel rack hanging out just under the edge. Which, he had been handcuffed to; on that side.

 

               The sounds, the humming smaller moans and crescendo as he’d stood there, dumbfounded and lost stuck in place and completely, instantly rock hard when Lo came; _especially_ haunted him. The growl when Clint had pulled his head up swallowing, yanked Loki forward and let him push the elastic down over and grip, pull the firm cup of his ass forward on another almost hissing groan with the resulting slap and grind, half forcing his way in. The run of Loki’s black lacquered nails up Clint’s spine while it turned and worked and muscles flexed forward into him. Again, and again. The spread of his fingers along the back of his neck, digging deep into the shorter brown tresses and drawing attention to two things that had been a solid nail in his coffin.

 

                Those silver-blue eyes looking right at him over Clint’s shoulder; digging in: and the bite he gave his ear, the tug at the steel stud there before he hissed and half lilted out moan in his demand ‘ _..harder.. More..?_ ’ and getting both enough that they were rattling the cupboard doors and pushing dishes into the sink; eyes hazed with lust and still locked on Quill over Hawk’s shoulder as  his lips parted, tongue hanging at the inner edge: and the pant set in. Not even playing, just _taunting_ . That flick of his tongue against his neck where he’d left his mark already, daring him to do _something_ . Something _other than_ swallow his uneven breaths and backpedal out of the kitchen as quick and as quiet as he could; and make for the shower still remembering that view and that last inviting, heated smile where Peter and his hands could work and rub out the stoney wood stressing his zipper.

 

                 Coming back down again after he’d calmed down, only to find out they’d commandeered the second bedroom he was supposed to be using but hadn’t; and were going at it even harder: even _louder_ while he tried to concentrate on something for breakfast, and noticed they’d actually cracked a couple of the inch-thick textured glass panels on the other side. Noticed he could still smell them both in the room even when he had the coffee right under his chin; the fall carnival and the midnight pines and maples strained with salt and sex. This was not helping, take that question mark off Pete’s previously very firmly labelled hetrosexual status.

 

    If anything? It was helping to trace over the curious pencil with a much more permanent ink. And more, made him recognize his brain couldn’t decide which of them he’d wanted to be in that scenario when he’d been working out his fantasies in his head while in the shower. He just knew, that lately especially; he wanted to get that close. Eat up and find out what those scents _tasted_ like. 

 

It was one of those two scents in particular that snapped him into motion again now: not rolling, but straight up falling back and to the side catching a whiff of cinnamon and fresh popcorn, flicking a leg out to the side briefly to avoid the third dagger and pull the trigger once, twice: while Loki was still mid-air having slipped free from the tree above him. The result was his pretty dark skin lit up more than usual and in a contrasting purple, the powder still falling in a weighty mist when he hit the ground a foot on either side of his ribs and that attempted cushion to the fall had him smashing their hips together in just the right way for him not to squish Pete’s man-bits. _Barely_. Clint was laughing at them a few seconds later, Loki coughing, blinking heavily and shaking his head straddled over Quill’s hips trying to clear the stuff from the hits he’d taken right between those dark arched brows and inner left pec; while Quill waved at the air over his face: good lot of it was still floating around between them, more yet disturbed with Loki’s attempts.

 

“ _Good shots_ , Starbutt.. “ Clint commented through his laugh as he settled onto his haunches a couple of feet away from Peter’s head. “ ..headshot on Hot Stuff and the Thundering Rhino over there, and then that heart-tap? “ the small whistling sound of approval as Hawk shuffled and leaned in to help Loki clear his eyes was heartening. First thing he’d learned during the first run? Barton was super-critical when it came to combat abilities, or lack there of. So getting a compliment from him, felt pretty damn good.

 

“ That was fun.. “ from Loki as he settled still blinking on his knees over him to take an offered handcloth Clint and Pete both had decided to take with them on these little war games made Peter very aware of just how that slight shift had them rubbing. Thor snatched one from Barton as well, the stuff still clinging to his eyelashes and high points of his face. “ That was also the fastest  any one of us has downed you yet. “ Only made Quill smile a little wider, settle his hands up under his neck and scrunch his nose in a pleased with himself way. “ Yeah? “

 

“ Yeah, cause we’re _not_ counting the one eyed cheater’s lightning play from yesterday And uh-huh; hard to miss you hanging out on the corner over there, pretending like we forgot you were _out_ when you ran out of hearing range _earlier_ too. “

        “ For the _thousandth_ time, the spark _slipped!_ I .. _ugh. ..._ it's _still_ in my _bloody eyes._ “ from Thor made Loki chuckle, before the low hum of engines and stir to the leaves above made them all look up. There was a brief, moderately loud electronic chirp from above the trees before it moved off south-south-east, towards where they knew the little lake was. They all knew what that meant. “ ..already? “ From Loki and Thor sighed, before tossing Quill his washcloth back. “ Aye, I received the message just as we started. I was actually trying to say as much when Peter scored that hit… “ 

 

                                       " And here I was hoping to get in a few more of my own in the coming rounds. _Hm._ I suppose the mandatory, traditional stabbing can wait as well. " Might have made Quill's brows go up, if the running joke between brothers hadn't already been explained the night before.

 

“ Should have waited til round one was _done,_ dude.. that puts you up for being chased as soon as you get back, you know. I ain’t goin’ easy on you this time either. “ Quill chuckled at his still mildly glowing face in the dark as he sat up, Loki still in his lap and trying to get as much extra powder off his chest and face as possible. “ Guessing that convo about what you put in the new message is gonna be waiting too? “

 

“ Yes, _unfortunately_. Though I am mildly more annoyed that the other conversation is being put off with it. The rest was as much our people’s will as my own agreement... “ Quill swatted Loki in the chest with the washcloth when he made a big, double-handed rubbing swipe of both glowing hands down his front from shoulder to waistline in an attempt to get more of the powder off his hands. Clint pushed his lover over into the grass by one shoulder when he made to bite him in retaliation, laughing and offering them a hand each when he stood. “ Come on, _glowbugs_. Let’s get cleaned up for the next round and see Thunderbro to his ride. “

 

“ You know. “ Quill looked over past Clint to Loki in a lean as they made their way back to the path. “ One of these things, is _not_ like the others. “ Made the dark skinned beast grin after a moment of confusion. “ Ah.. _you’re right._ “

 

But Clint was running before they could even get a hand on him. _And fuck me, if he didn’t shortcut through the damned woods like a rabbit, or owl or some shit._ Which didn’t stop the two of them from following directly after either. Quill was ahead at first and until they got to the water’s edge. Val was already stepping down the back end of her revamped and newly repainted junker when they ran whipping by her at full tilt like a bunch of river boys making for a flash-and-dive, and Loki overtook him by half a step to get a hand on the other side even as Pete’s fingers were grasping for one arm and the back of his waistband. He briefly saw the look on her face. The look _everyone_ got when they saw him openly running around like this; and he wanted to roll Loki under the two of them suddenly and tuck that hypnotic marked skin away from extra prying eyes and keep it between the three of them like the gorgeous treasure it was.

 

Down they went; all three of them, stumbling on each other's feet at the bank and ending up half in the water rubbing some of the glow off on the Archer while he was still trying to get loose. “ _Bitches!_ “ was still laughing though as they got him pinned. “ Wait your fuckin’ _turn_ to double up on _m--!_ ” was cut off by the sudden attack of mouth Loki planted over Barton’s; and there his brain went: again, into left field and off past the foul line to roll right out of the park and straight into the gutter. Peter was instantly aware of what position they had landed in. The grip he had at the back of Clint’s knee and over the front button and zipper to his pants. How Hawk had tried to get out of it and ended up with his ass in Quill’s lap and pressing. The above his head grip and pin Lo had on his wrists did not help. Hunter was on display; prone and easy prey, a sliver of those tensed up abs showing in the gap between where Pete’s hand was gripped at his waistband and the thicker hem of his vest, teasing a peek at the way in.

 

                    _One flip of a button._

_One pull at that zipper._

_One tug here and there, and finding out how it feels, how he feels in your hands?_

_Easy.. so easy. And Lo would just grin and join in, wouldn’t he._

_That vest would be opened up, and one low dip; one nuzzling bite, and I’d have that first taste.._

 

     “ _Ahem?_ “ from behind them made him lift his hands from their places and smack them back down again and press to leave well spread powder handprints smack over each pec, Loki’s head snapping up with mild surprise before he was shifting them again and digging his thumbs at a cackling grin about where he judged each nipple to be to make them glow super bright by comparison. And then, half roll to the water to scrub that funny shit off his face and out of what was growing into a beard and he decided was coming off his jaw when they got home; listening to Val bust out laughing at the hand-grabbed nipple pattern he’d left on Clint’s chest in his wake.

 

“ You _asshat_ .. “ got Clint a peek from the water as Hawk took in what Pete had done for himself, pulling a broad, impish grin from Quill with that look. Loki was in that stage of laughter where Quill _knew_ he done good; cause it was past the noise of it and into the _threat-of-squeaking_ kind of laughter he was discovering he liked aiming for and that had the dark skinned beauty tilting to one side, his shoulders shaking and eyes squinted shut hard. Val gave up on whatever conversation she was thinking of having with them at that, ponytail swinging as she shook her head still grinning and started back for the ramp of her junker. Thor was shaking his head too, but grinning almost as wide as Quill was none the less. “ I would say have fun with your training. But I think that may be covered. “

        “ Brother! We _will_ , have that conversation, next time. “ was a smiling warning, but a real one none the less as Thor made after the pretty brunette at a longer stride, a thumbs up tossed over his shoulder. “ Yes, _soon!_ Call on me for the next stone, hm? Strange has stopped bothering to ask but, I’d rather be there if he catches up and butts in; at the least. “

 

That made Peter’s expression even a bit. They’d already picked up the Power Stone after it had finished up early, and Loki decided he was still feeling impatient about getting at least one to Lua. It was sitting in a new orb at the bottom of Lily’s shielded aquarium back at the Condo. From what they could tell, Soul was going to be next. Loki had said he didn’t want to leave that one with who and where it had been, given the type that kind of false barrier test tended to not deter; and the cost it asked of others rather than the ones that tried to get their grubby fingers on it.

 

Peter agreed. For obvious reasons. So had Clint. Again, for obvious reasons. Unless _several_ somebodies with more experience and a whole lot of really, _damned good_ reasons popped up between then and now? They’d decided to leave that one entirely to the Grandwitches and whoever to figure out someplace and something less .. _stupid_ . He didn’t have another word for it right now, _without_ going off on a mental tirade.

 

A little more scrub, fingers almost wiggling through the reddish mess on his face and he grunted. “ Hawk, dude; you got your knife with you? “ got it tossed into the low grass next to him while Clint and Loki started earnesty getting the glow off, though he was tempted to try an off-handed suggestion Barton keep the vest clear and go it topless. Yeah; he was past trying to pretend that he at least enjoyed the view. Looking back he caught a wave from Val in her cockpit as he unsheathed the blade, giving one back as the other Asgardians took off for who knew where this time. Probably Norway, given they’d taken off west instead of east. Quill didn’t have to check the edge before he offed the tee shirt for now; scrubbed a little water up his neck, lifted his chin leaning over the water and went at it; already feeling cleaner and cooler as he shed the extra fuzz and wiped it clean once he was satisfied enough with one side to go at the other. He felt out the lines of his sideburns before he cut under and around one, then the other. Clean the knife again. The leftover in between along his cheeks went next; and he was after the sides of his mouth when he looked over noticing the mild quiet. They were both watching him.

 

It put a little extra pause in, had him quirking his brow at the broad, but closed mouth smile on Loki’s face. “ .. _what?_ It was buggin’ me. “ And he went back to it, though he was very aware they were still watching. Was reminded he was naked from the waist up as he peeled off the left side. The fact what water he’d splashed on his neck and face had run little paths down his back and chest while he scooped off the right side, flicked the fuzz into the grass and cleaned the knife again. He was trying to ignore the quick-lipped, low whispers Loki was dipping into Hawk’s ear.

 

Sort of watching them between his peripherals and what reflection he could see in the water in that dim lighting: Loki leaned in over Clint’s shoulder still smiling through whatever wicked he was pouring into his head. Hawk in the meantime, didn’t seem interested in looking away. Which only made him that much more self conscious while he finished off the last of that scraggly beard; for a few days at least: cleaned up the blade and flipped it a half dozen times in several different directions before it ended up in its sheath and then held out to Barton. Those brows were up when he looked again, as it wasn’t taken right away. So were Loki’s, as he finally did take it back. “ ... _what_ already?! “

 

Had Loki taking the knife right out of Barton’s hand again and shoving it through the air at him. “ Do that _again_. “

   “ What? “

 

“ He means the flourish and flip. You know how to use a knife? “

 

“ ...how many times, have you guys pointed out and teased me about being a pirate; and you’re asking, _if_ **_I_ ** _know_ how to use a knife? “ Clint took the blade out of Loki’s hand, and bounced it by the tip at him. “ Then why don’t you use one..? “

 

“ I do, usually. As a backup. “ and he shook his head, not wanting to put the skill on display, and tugging the shirt over his head. “ Just most of my shit’s on the Benny, by now. Didn’t exactly come through that portal to Missouri thinking this far ahead. “

 

“ He’s been holding _out_ on us. “ sounded one part mock offense with all the rest the kinds of amused and wickedly considering some form of retaliation for the idea that had him getting that shirt on a lot faster than he had been; a finger held up at the mischief maker while he pulled the hem back down where it belonged. “ _No_ . I _hear_ that. I _know that tone_ by now, mister. “ Didn’t stop him from snapping his teeth after said finger, and missing as Quill yanked it out of the way and flicked his forehead with the digit next to it. “ _My_ run next, anyways. Get it in then, aight? “ Standing, he was reminded with a slight sting and tug at his right side, and looked down with a soft “ _.. huh_. “ and popped his button to slide his hand into his pants to feel it out.

 

“ Uh, Peter. “ Clint’s almost laughing tone made him hum as he reached back into his back pocket and snagged the little case, using it to jam everything else in that pocket back down before he wordlessly unpeeled half a bandaid and -- was paused there with a tug at the other side of his pants. One glance, and he noticed both he and Loki were eyeballing the mini med kit again sticking out his back pocket. “ It’s nothin’. Might need a couple stitches later, but ain’t gonna stop me runnin’ or anythin’. “

 

“ Wait, _wait_ .. He _got you?_ “

 

“ Hip graze, nothin’ more. “ and a breath in, and he rolled his eyes as he peeled off the other side and jammed it in there. “ Well in bounds, or I’d a _said_ somethin. I’ve got worse from vent screws when I was younger, just as a start. Tore the back a my legs to _hell_ fallin’ through one a good eight feet when I was fourteen; that shit, _hurt_ . Barely made it back up and out my exit ‘fore I passed out. Took three days of sleepin’ off shots and more a that shit off, let me tell _you_ what. This’s a _kitten scratch_ compared to that. “

 

The laughing “ ...did you just _call me_ a _kitten?_ “ while he was zipping back up pulled Quill into the reactive response of “ Well you _do_ purr, growl _and_ howl enough for it to stick. So sure. “ before he even considered where that reference had even come from, and probably turned bright red as he sat down. Clint was downright staring now, and grunted an incredulous single laugh at him while he busied himself not looking directly at them just then in favor of stuffing that kit better into his pocket and reloading his taze with the powder shots again. “ _Any_ -way. “ Apparently brought a chuckle out of the Trickster too. “ Normally toting two quad blasters. Rifles, sometimes. Couple a other things. Mostly tech. “

 

“ Like what? “ he had apparently caught Clint’s interest; but then he’d learned early on the guy was a fan of useful tech too, hadn’t he? A small smile as he re-holstered the taze. “ Well. “ he had to think about it actually. He’d used a lot over the course of his life but. “ If we’re talkin’ on the reg? Energy bolas. Grav mines. Plasma spheres, though; those are gross on anything bigger’n a small dog? “ he shook his head a little. “ Utility only; eh, aero-rig. Fave pair of propulsion boots. And this. “ he turned his head and leaned back pulling his earlobe up and away for a moment to give a glimpse of the attachment there. “ Upgraded translator implant. Can understand and translate most languages out there; either through on-board files or, givin’ it a little time to work out a new library on it’s own. Earth’s got a lot of languages for it to learn though. The helmet’s got additional HUD, short term space-worthy seal with a small oxygen supply for outside the atmosphere, and filters for under one. “ 

“ He _has_ been holding out on us. “ Clint sounded moderately annoyed, when he reached to punch Quill in the bicep. “ Hey now, _no_ . “ he shook his head and swatted when Hawk made to do it again. “ Most a _that_ shit’s on the Benatar. Probably. _Or_ in New York. _I dunno_ . Hopefully New York, if they end up bein’ gone longer, still. “ And okay, so he couldn’t help but be a little worried some of them would change their minds and drop out; while out there checking out how the revised message was being received. He stood up on that thought; not wanting to dwell on the idea. “ Besides, I been improving other skills when we play, what got a little rusty; while I been _elsewhere_ . “ he dusted off his pants, and hipped his hands looking down at them. “  And, I been _enjoyin_ ’ this. You two ready by the way? What kinda lead you think I got? “

 

“ Fastest smurf takedown, and a double-tap; plus the extra Thor points? “ was as much to Loki as him. “ What you think babe? “ 

 

“ I think my _kitten scratch_ should count in towards it as well. _Hide and seek?_ “ Made Quill groan a bit; but he knew better than to argue when Clint pushed up his lower lip considering, and nodded after the little squint. “ _Meh_.. fine. “

 

###  .\\\\\\\BRUCE////. 

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///NEW YORK: STARK-BARTON AWAC (FORMER AVENGERS TOWER)  9:50 AM US EST\\\\\\\\. 

.//TWO DAYS LATER\\\\. 

 

   

See now Bruce: this, is what happens when you go out for lunch; let yourself get distracted by new residents and leave a medical super-mind in your lab.

 

It had been left in pretty good order; for him. She’d been flipping back and forth between youtube, and online learning courses from Penn Med, Harvard and Oakland U; so completely absorbed that Ana had barely looked his way when he’d started out the door with food in mind. First thing he’d noticed getting off the elevator into that clean environment that had once been part of Tony’s R&D, was not that she’d found and almost decimated his snickers stash: no. Though that definitely was worth noting, all things considered. He was unsure as he made his slow way around the safety-glass enclosed center of his lab watching her rip out and toss a piece of metal and eight tubes and toss it across the room, as to whether or not he should reconsider locking that particular drawer, or start putting them on display to encourage her.

 

Leigh was focused like a laser beam when she was on a sugar high, and now was no different. For all his size, she hadn’t even seen him yet, for the huge metal and plastic ...canister? She had built up in the middle-back of his lab. He stood eight feet from the door bag of sandwiches, chips, chocolate milk and veggie snacks hanging from one hand almost forgotten when he got the best view out of the way of shelves and other equipment. It looked like, she had taken the external chassy to an MRI setup and turned it vertical, just as a start. It was in pieces, opened up like some half-formed techno-flower. The 3-D printers were running, all of them, fast and hot at cranking out new parts. He leaned a bit to look as he made his way for the door. Chipboards, panels. She was using titanium to make new plates, a panel set made for tablet inserts. There were almost fifty medical grade tubes coiled up or set against the glass to one side. And.. water seals?

 

No.. not just for water; the pumps that went with them were made to move something thicker; and that, combined with her picking the next piece up and attaching it, then testing it’s fit on her own arm was when it clicked: and he remembered one of the references Loki had made when he’d gone off on Thor. This wasn’t a canister. She was making a submersion tank. Like the kind Loki had been kept in, at one point. Like the one she’d told him she’d been kept in for most of her life. Bruce’s hand couldn’t get to the handle to that lab fast enough, when he realized what she was doing; why she’d been so engrossed after coming up through the newly filled wards for terminal patients. He should have asked Pepper to take her up, and not insisted she wait at the end of the hall; knowing how she was wouldn’t have allowed her to sit still in a new environment especially this one for more than a few minutes.

 

    “ Anabird? “ as he set the bag down on his desk was paused by the notes he saw there. A quick flip of one legal pad showed him she had probably been taking notes for the entirety of his absence. Learned more english; college level vocabulary now. Latin, too. He was pretty sure the rest was whatever language her first language was; he didn’t recognize it, except the numerics. She’d been through six designs already, just on paper. And man was she good with math. The drill went off, five times, and he looked over to her as she pointed at a bigger panel leaning up against his desk. “ One more and then foodstuffs, I promise. “ had him handing it over while he read what he could between the english and latin on the page.

 

He picked it up and took a seat, almost frowning as he realized how many filters and scan nodes there were on the thing, and recognized some of the terms. What could he say to this, seeing where it was going? Her methods were way too different, too dangerous. This .. could put her in jeopardy. Loki would turn on them so fast, if anything happened to her. If he let her do this. A glance at the bag had a twinkies box peeking at him. Reminding the big, thumping excited organ in his chest that her brother wouldn’t be the only one angry. Or the only one to mourn if something did. That was a sharp thought, there; dragging across the inside of his ribs across his lungs: he didn’t think he could really stop her either way. “ You’re not really thinking of trying this kind of hookup, are you? “ asked as he flipped back and forth between the pages.

 

    The pause was small, but on her little frame it was still a heavy one; and Bruce knew his brow was in and down; and the worry was starting to show on his features. “ I’ve tried everything else. “ another five whirring hisses from the drill, screwing that next panel in place; flopping the more flexible tubes out their exit and into his line of sight. “ _We’ve_ tried everything else we can think of that’s ready, safe. I need a direct connection. I need to see more. Feel it. “

 

    She reached for the welding torch, and he caught her hand, tugged and then lifted that svelte little form into his lap, putting her back against him as his arms closed in around her, curling bringing his knees up and bringing his chin down, in over her head like a protective cage. And if that wasn’t so damned accurate to what he wanted to do. Even if he knew better. Even when he knew Ana probably wouldn’t let him, or let him stop her. “ Loki isn’t the only reason, you know. “ She went still for the time being anyway. Picking up on his mood, probably. Picking up on the idea before he said it, breathed it; just over her head. “ _I don’t want to risk you, pixie._ “

 

He felt the fingers that slipped up along one side of his face and tipped into them. Man, the things you didn’t know you could regret, or miss; until a reason to was right there and on hand, and reaching for you. “ _My Ogre. I want to help._ “ She had to practically stand in his lap just to kiss the underside of his chin, but did it anyways and looped her arms around his neck. “ I’ll be careful as I can. And you’ll be there, yes? “

    That.. _that_ thought set off a grenade in his head. For a moment, all he could think of was Laura. It made his vision blurry, just imagining Leigh in her place. His arms tightened around her, and he couldn’t keep the crack from his voice.  “ _I don’t know if I can.. If I can do that, if it goes wrong._ “ a slow breath when she squeezed him. “ _..not again. The way this stuff grows.._ “ and he had to wipe his face. Had to set the feelings aside to be able to say what he was most scared of. “ What if, what if you’re just human enough for it to latch on and get to your bloodstream. What if you end up being more susceptible? Can you get or keep it under control, if the cells you command turn on you? If they turn cancerous and stop listening? The nature of this disease.. It could kill you. “

 

    “ I’m putting up heavy filters and scan checkpoints, to help prevent that. “ She had wiggled up to sit on his forearm while he’d been wiping at his face; taking that over for him while he looked at her: smiling that soft but bright little smile and kissing his nose like he was a kid. And maybe he was, by comparison. He’d figured Anabird out a little though. He knew, what she was trying to do; and could guess at some of why. She’d spent enough time, pulling him out of the dredges; keeping him from wallowing in the sense of futility and failure; he saw it. And eh wasn’t sure he was really worthy of it, but he was trying to make himself that way. “ You don’t _have_ to do this. No one’s asking you try. Not me, not the other doctors. Not your brother, and not the patients. Least of all, something this dangerous… “ his eyes had found the incomplete tank again, before she put both hands on either side of his face to bring them back to her. “ In fact Loki’s gonna kill me if he sees you in that thing.. Or anyone else attached to you; in that thing. I just know it. “

 

    She surprised him with a kiss. Not on the nose or chin or forehead, but a simple, soft little brush against his lips that quieted him down as she stroked his face. “ Bruce. “  a little breath in, and she shook her head, her voice low. “ I’m going to explain this now, and I don’t want to do it again.. So listen, okay? “ He couldn’t help but nod, though that tight feeling was in under his gut already. “ I want you to understand, how important this is. To me. I’m not going to show you. “ her eyes went down for a moment. “ That isn’t something ..you should ever see. But. “ another breath in and the smile was gone; and there it was. The piece he saw sometimes; that determination, that unmistakable force, the drive and care. “ _The last time I was in something like that; my blood; I, was used to force life on those who didn’t want it. I listened to them when small parts would come back to me, over and again; begging for an end that wouldn’t come. Until they were so tired, suffered so much; so finished: dead so many times in so many horrible, painful ways that there wasn't any life left to any of them. They stopped thinking. Stopped feeling. Stopped being people_. “

 

    She just stared at him for a few seconds, letting that sink in. And the smile that came in between was heartbreaking, on his Anabird: so sad, and wanting so much. He didn’t have to look at what she might have been able to show him, with just that: and ended up wiping away more of his tears with her little palms. Still almost whispering to him. “ _Now, I’m here. And down there; Bruce? Down there, by just a few floors; are people who_ **_want_ ** _to_ **_live_ ** _._ _Families_ _who want them to live. Desperate, and_ _in pain_ _; and afraid they_ **_won’t_ ** _be_ **_able_ ** _to._ “

 

    The tears wouldn’t stop, because he got it. Way before she said any more. And that wasn’t fair. It was that much less fair when she tipped and tugged and pulled their brows together and said. “ _For everything else, if I survive; if I’m going to live with what I helped create, what I helped take away in my own failures: I need to do this. I need to try. I need to try even if it does kill me. Even if it just means finding something to point you in the right direction, it’s worth doing. Bruce?_ “

 

    He blinked away a few fat ones, sniffing up a short breath: catching himself rubbing a thumb along her back, unwilling to give up the contact. “ _Hm?_ “ and she was still petting away his tears when she said. “ _No one asked you to do this alone either, sweet heart._ “ Another little kiss and he closed his eyes. “ _Let me help you, Ogre. I’ll sing for you, all along the way_. “

 

    _How could he say no..?_

 

## -][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-

**-LOVE LETTERS-**

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\LOKI////.**

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - JAPAN\\\\\\\\.

.///EBISU, TOKYO\\\\\\.

.//AFTER ARRIVAL IN JAPAN : THE NEXT MORNING\\\\. 

.//5:50 AM JST (11:10 PM US CST)\\\\.

 

    He woke slowly, with the feeling he had been out for a while; or been up at least once and just couldn’t remember it. Stirring a bit Loki realized a few things. He was in bed, mostly coverles and half surrounded by pillows at his back and one tucked between his knees. There was a warm body under and in the tuck of one arm; Clint, he could smell him: knew the feel of his chest through the slightly stretched rib of the tank top under his palms and fingers, still asleep. And, what started to really wake him up; the sense and much closer scent: the feel of a solid shoulder partially under one knee, a little too far and far less familiar. A Haze of reddish brown right there as his eyes opened and started to focus to identify his own position, and theirs as he came to quietly.

 

    They were at the end of the bed, propped up against it with Quill’s head leaning against Clint’s shoulder; his Hunter’s head leaned against the top of Peter’s: and Loki half curled close at their shoulders, his own head having half found that little niche between them both at the back of Clint’s neck, nose almost in Peter’s hair. It was confusing, to wake up like that: but not necessarily in a bad way. If anything, that greedy little part of him was instantly hopping up and down with wicked glee; and more than a few suggestions for how to wake them both up. Suggestions that, he often gave into first thing in the morning with Barton; and immediately jogged his memory as to how exactly he had gotten to bed, and the stolen, bare-skinned feels and tastes he had gotten in on the way up the stairs. And nope, there was no embarrassment for that behavior. If anything he had to bite, if softly; at Clint’s neck to keep from purring; and pull and press his knees together to keep from assaulting them both.

 

    One of these days, his habitual _sex in the morning please_ mood was going to get him in trouble.

 

        _Trouble is going to be twice the fun, catching Clint between you though_.. _Barton sandwich? Yes, and thank you; please.  
_

 

Was hard to ignore as a thought that went across not just as words but in visuals as well; especially with his hair right there for grabbing, tugging: looking soft and smelling pretty good where his libido was concerned. The core of what he was, was hopping to get to what he was itching for when the devil in him closest to that mischief reminded him that; if Quill ever wanted to fully explore his sexuality? _Oh_ , not only did he want to snap that up and share that with Clint; but he was _absolutely certain_ the experience of teaching him was going to be well and _beyond_ enjoyable for every one of them.

 

No, his sleepy brain was not helping the needy want to play and bring the both of them sprinting to a bliss he was _confident_ he could give, or at least drag them moaning and screaming for more to; not this close. So he pushed himself up on his hands; unable to resist the small rub of his nose high along the back of Clint’s neck behind his ear: or the shift towards Quill’s hair when he felt it brush his skin in the process. He got stuck there for a few moments, having a hard time not pulling a hand from the plush comforter to comb a handful of fingers through the short locks. It was soft, and fine, and he could still smell the remnants of borrowed strawberry shampoo.

 

Some higher up part of his mind was laughing at him, when he ended up dipping over his ear and taking a breath under it, teeth aching to test the taste of the exposed length of neck in that position: the chords of relaxed muscle and soft swallow. Like some pack animal sniffing about a new mate, a new member; the want to assert his ownership, his dominance, right there. He found he didn’t mind that, though. Maybe it described him best, even.

 

Still, this was not the best way to get what he wanted.

At least, he thought so.

Not as a lasting element.

 

Pulling up again, forcing himself further back: Loki looked at them over Quill’s shoulder and smiled, if soft, and uneven. He could tell something had happened while he’d been asleep. It wasn’t just the encouraging position they were in. There was evidence of a light water stain to Clint’s shirt; a slight extra puff to Peter’s eyes, a little crust stuck to the corners of his lashes closest to his nose. Indications that he had been crying. And that Clint had done what was in Clint’s nature whether he knew it yet or not; and tucked him into a safe place next to him, comforted him somehow to end up like this.

 

He tucked a strand of reddish hair from Quills crown, smoothed a few back from Clint’s forehead, and finally found the ability to move when he realized they both had mismatching earbuds in their ears, their phones still out. Clint’s was still playing. That explained why they hadn’t done more than stir slightly one way or another. There was a notepad half fallen out of Peter’s hand; though it was what he could see of what was on it that drew him to it more than the object itself.

 

    Clint still had the pencil in his left hand. Grip good and mostly habit he knew his lover had as an archer, and man-hunter: but evidence that half of what was scribbled there was his, while the pen that their resident Celestial hybrid had been using had rolled off his lap not far from where the notepad was half-open and half fallen from his fingers.

 

The debate didn’t even last a second in his head.

 

He wanted to know what they had been talking about; so he was half sliding from the bed, coming around Peter’s feet to slip-step sideways on his haunches between their knees and snag the wire-bound little stack of paper. A hasty but silent retreat and he was fast out the door with a near devilish smile as he flipped it back and started for the kitchen with every intent of starting up some coffee and breakfast when he noted the time. He was halfway down  the stairs, when the first few lines started to slow his steps.

 

And then stopped them entirely, nearly made him sit down right there; when he realized with the longer, second scroll of graphite across the paper just what, and _who_ they _had_ been talking about. He did sit, when he re-read those words again; unable to turn the page right away as they hit him, hard in the throat and low in the gut.

 

He instantly knew, he wanted to keep this. Reading it a third time, he finally turned the page: and read more. 

 

‘ _Gam.._ _ my  _ _Gamora; she was the same way. Probably a lot angrier about it though? That was her general default already when I met her. Chip on her shoulder. Lots of pride, and none of it for who raised her; but plenty for who she made herself into regardless. Good reason to, when you look at who it was that did. I’d have gone a little crazy -- okay, I did, a little: when my old man let slip he actually put the tumor that killed her in my mom’s head. I’m sorry you had to go through that, if I haven’t said it. I know how that goes. I had to watch mom go through all the stages._ ’ 

 

Another page, he kept reading. This was something, a set of details Quill hadn’t told him.  Not outright, not in this detail.

 

‘ _Right up to the night she died. I was a kid, and couldn’t take it. I ran, and I never got to see her off. Then he said that, and I just imploded. Shot him seventeen times. Six seconds. Wasn’t enough. Not to kill him, and not to finish off what rage I had either. Neither was what followed. Not for the rage anyway. Not really. But for all that; for all the tiny parts that feel dirty just still having the tiniest wish he could have been different? I don’t think I could have been raised by him knowing what he’d done, like she was: and come out as put together as she was. She had trust issues, yeah and go fig. We had a hard time getting to being a real us because of that, and because I knew it and had a hard time figuring out how to go at it without spooking her. Well, ha;_ _and_ _because I’m a flirt with big appetites who tends to jump in head first and figure out how to make the messes I get myself in, to work after: somehow._ ’

 

That last part made him smile a bit as he turned the page; and kept reading; a pause to listen for movement, a glance up the steps because Loki knew even first thing in the morning, Clint could be as deadly silent as he himself was if he wanted to be. 

 

‘ _But she knew that too; and would dance with me anyway, when no one else was looking. Or no one else was around, and work at it. Step by step. Song by song. Oh we’d argue. A lot._ _A lot!!!_ _But we always figured it out, sometimes because we did argue.. If that makes sense?_’

 

‘ _Heh. I get that. Laura and I fought a lot in the beginning too; even before we were married. She knew early on I was bisexual. Our second meeting? Was me coming out of a hotel she was staying at with the then on again off again bed partner making his escape in the background. Made for a funny conversation but; she was way cooler about it than I thought she might have been. He wasn’t in the picture the next time we met, and we were good those first few months after._ ’ 

 

Loki remembered this conversation, though it was different in text than in word. Clint been a little short with him, when he’d explained it, but in a different way. More words, but a little less trust at the beginning; something that, by the end, Loki had been given on the subject: when Clint had seen not only the lack of judgement, but the near eagerness to know more about him. He read on.

 

‘ _But she had a hard time when it came up, understanding how that end of my life worked and where she might fit in it. Wrapping her head around the fact I was still figuring some of that out for myself, back then: but not where_ _she_ _was concerned. I was still a bit of a mess when we met, but I knew she was different for me; where they weren’t. She did figure it out though, eventually and lucky me. Maybe faster than I did in some ways. Sometimes I just ..needed to try and find whatever was missing there, for me. She wasn’t it. I was happy with her. With the kids, but .. well, that gap, I mentioned. Didn’t find what I needed to fill it for a long time. Not until Lau. And I never expected to find him where I did. He surprised the hell out of me._’

 

‘ _How did you know?_ ’

Another line. ‘ _I mean; not just about him. About.. You know._’

 

‘ _Liking men too, and the difference between him and the rest?_ ’

‘ _Yeah._ ’

 

There were several little grey dots to one side of that last penned entry. Like Clint had tapped it a few times. Loki could almost see him thinking about it; probably that narrowed look at the paper, or his own knees. He did that sometimes. Sometimes the trickster loved it, others it could be frustrating; but in the end he admitted still: that the thoughtfulness he put in behind his answers when it came to things like this still made him smile. ‘ _I'm still sort of figuring us out, with the gaps. But I see him; enough of him and his affect on me to know this is worth keeping, whether I get it all back or not. We fit. I love him. Sometimes, that and the willingness to stick through the painful bits and arguments along with the good parts are all you need. Hell. They're the biggest part, really. Don't think I need to tell you that. Gender aside, the ones that can really bail on you when the going gets tough, aren't worth holding onto when it comes to much of anything. As for the general.. I think maybe I always did; and I just never really thought to explore or show it? I mean.. Look where we both grew up, and when; and how that kind of thing was viewed in those kinds of little communities back then. Don’t even get me started on how my old man would have reacted if he’d lived long enough to see the signs himself._ ’

 

‘ _Look on your face says you belong to the same club as me and Loki?_ ’

‘ _?_ ’

‘ _Which club?_ ’

‘ _The ‘my dad was pretty much a waste of breath’, club._ ’

‘ _Yeah, definitely on that train._ ’

 

‘ _He’s why I was so damned mad at myself hitting Lau like that; even if it didn't hurt him physically. Why I asked you to deck me, if I tried again. He was the worst kind of alcoholic. Used to beat the hell out of me and my little brother when we were younger. Mom too, when ever she got between him and us. And she did that a lot, when we were still too small and not fast enough yet to run and get out of his reach, and he didn’t have more booze money. Also why I don’t drink. Much, if at all. Your dad killed your mom with a magic tumor. Mine killed himself and my mother with an emptied set of bottles left behind on the bar top, and the insistence he get behind the wheel of that piece of shit Le Baron after she’d peeled him off smacking me around and sprung for said bar run to keep him off for the night._’

 

   

    ‘ _Told myself early on I wouldn’t be him. Following that’s what drove me into what I do. Trying to be better. Aiming to be what he wasn't. But sometimes, I wonder if I didn’t get his shit temper anyway._’

 

‘ _I dunno. I’m pretty infuriating, or so I’m told. And you didn’t swing at me. You do good by your kids, that much I can tell. Can tell it’s been a stressful ride for you too. Honestly, just Loki's end would have driven me to swing at someone: never mind the frustration of yours. Doesn't make who you ended up hitting any more excusable! But isn't any less true._’

 

‘ _You still threatened to put me in a wheelchair._ ’

‘ _Yep. Would again too, if it meant you’d still get or keep your head on straight. We talked a lot that night. A lot about things that had nothing to do with what we intended to. He couldn’t go more than twenty minutes without mentioning you, and anybody what’s been hurt by someone they love could see the reason why he was so down? Was because he’s crazy about you. Disappointed and beating himself up more over what he did than you_ _ever_ _could. Doesn’t make it right, but by comparison; he didn’t feel that punch so much as he felt what was behind it?_ ’

‘ _I know. I figured that out after. It’s the part of me that took that long to piece, that pisses me off about it still. Don’t let me do that again. I dunno how he does it, but he usually has to make a conscious effort to make it so we don’t break more bones when someone not as physically durable as they are comes at them earnestly; but. That doesn't mean I want him using it as an excuse not to smack me back if he's not confident in being fast enough about it. If you're watching though? I feel .. more in check?_ ’

 

‘ _I didn’t even know that was possible. Aren’t their muscles alone like .. I dunno. Gamora said it was like some kind of alloy or fiber or something._ ’

 

‘ _Far as I can tell, yeah. Asgardian durability and strength is up there. Though it varies. I’ve seen him bounce bullets off_ ’

‘ _What? Is this a kink thing like the porn theatre, cause I never thought of using a gu____ ’ Loki snorted a little at where that word had literally been drawn right off the edge of the page. Clint had probably grabbed his hand.

‘ _ **No.** It’s not a - I don’t even know what to say to even the idea of that, shut up. I just remembered something. Just a flash, but I think it was some of the train we were on here in Japan._’

 

‘ _Train?_ ’

‘ _Yes. Yakuza, another clan hitting some cars in transit we were in. One of them took pop shots at him. I tried to get between them; he just: carefully elbowed me out of the way, planted his feet with a smile and took them center body mass. Scared the shit out of them; and me too; but it told me a lot about why he insisted on sitting in the open in the back of the truck when we left the compound with the Tesseract while we humans were inside it. Well. That was an interesting pair to uncover all in one sitting._ ’

 

‘ _Pair?_ ’

‘ _Didn’t remember that night either, past getting tapped with the Mind Stone. Now I do. A lot happier for it than I thought I would be._’

‘ _How come?_ ’

‘ _Because he stalled me inside the safehouse gate to sort of chew me out._ ’

 

‘ _About?_ ’

       ' _How many people I had, but didn't need to cripple to get us out of there. How he would have preferred the potential of being spotted that early on taking underpass along the freeway to shooting down a chopper because we cut across that stupid field._'

“ _You remember that?_ “ whispered low in Loki’s ear over his shoulder as he turned another page suddenly made him jump; pretty much off the steps as reaction even as he realized that was Clint’s voice. Caught, red handed; though as Clint reached for the notepad he was quick to step back another step and look towards the upper floor again, smiling by half. “ I do. Is Peter awake, or is it just you? “

 

    “ He’s taking a shower. He _was_ looking for that, though. “ Clint reached for the pad again, and Loki grinned pulling it out of his reach, stepping closer to the kitchen. “ Tell him you couldn’t find it then. Or that you thought he picked it up, if he asks. “

 

           “ Hand it over, you. “

                          “ **No.** “ was happily defiant and imperious, and he _knew_ it; heading around the cut-out wall the kitchen bar that divided that room from the living room. “ I _want_ to read the rest, and keep it; and I suspect one of you might throw it away, _hide_ it, or _burn_ it. _No deal_. Unless you can give me something sweeter? “

 

“ Like what? “ was said in that slow pursuit as Loki looked over the page, and reached over to flip on the coffee maker. “ Hm, I _wonder_. What ever could I _possibly_ be in the mood for, first thing in the morning.. after reading even _half_ of this? “

 

    “ You mean _besides_ sex? I’m half surprised you didn’t pounce this morning already; _regardless_ of the redhead attached. “

 

“ Well, I somewhat did; _in my sleep?_ “ Made one of Clint’s brows arch upwards, and had him smiling. “ How so? “

 

“ I was curled around your shoulders from behind when I woke up. _Mostly_ yours, but _hm_ ; a bit of his too. Did _you_ put me there? “ was mostly teasing, though the rare flush of color that crept up Clint’s neck, had him suddenly wondering. “ ... _did_ you? “

 

“ How much of that did you _read_ , before I came down? “ made his mind shoot through quite a few things. Firstly, that Clint might not have; second, that he had _at the least_ considered it: and lastly? That there was something _fun_ he hadn’t seen yet hiding out between those pages that he _hadn’t_ read yet, that Clint was embarrassed enough about in connection to get that reaction out of him.

 

“ Oh. _I see_. So we _have_ gotten past the jealous bit now, _have we?_ “ And _nope_ , he was around the living room couch, dodging the attempted half-dive and reaching grabby hands with a grin and shutting himself in behind the second bedroom door to lock it in the face of that frustrated, sensual growl he could barely hear through it. Maybe he was being mean teasing him so; but he made sure Clint could see him flipping the pages through the wavy two-pane glass next to said door when he put his shoulder to it to boot.

 

He wasn’t exactly speed reading, not that he wasn’t able to with how much information he was used to absorbing; but he was looking for something specific as he spoke. “ I’m glad. “ came first, as he flipped through the pencil and penned little notepad. It made Clint pause in trying to slip the lock from the other side. “ That you remember that even a _little_ fondly. Even then.. Even _after_ ; it bothered me, that the weight of those who died in the explosion might be _too much_ to ask for you to carry. I wasn’t sure, if you would ever forgive either of us for that; once you were free of the Sceptre’s influence. “

 

The pause was expected. The sight of his shadow on the other side of the glass, was not. But, it was welcoming. Comfortable. “ I had a hard time of accepting it after you took that memory. “ Made Loki pause; remember, and think about it. “ But later.. Even _without_ Nat’s encouragement: I realized. That explosion would have happened, even if you _hadn’t_ done what you’d done after getting here. It was as much Fury’s fault, as it was ours. He _could_ have let us go, and warned everyone to _evacuate_ ; pursue us after if not _during_. He chose to try and stall us so we’d hopefully get caught in it _too_ , instead. Wasted precious minutes that would have saved _a lot_ of lives. I never asked him ..but. Pretty sure he’s as aware of that as I am, after the fact. Not that it absolves any of us. “

 

“ _No._ It doesn’t. “ A sobering thought, but one he’d had himself, before. Wondering what kind of fallout Clint would catch after, even without him; or the memories he’d taken. “ I _am_ sorry. More than I .. more than words can _express_. I _love_ , this place. Even when I was playing the part; even centuries before that when I was still just a vain, playful young man; _this_ place? The _people_ here? They treated me well. _Like a god_. Maybe _not always_ one that they welcomed, after enough of my pranks and bad jokes got around; and catching a spat or three between me and my family, but. _Always_ , at _least_ with respect; and never, _never_ with hatred, or expectancy _beyond_ it. “ The next page sat flicking at the corner under his thumb, un-turned as of yet. He heard him shift on the other side, heard some other motion too, as he himself adjusted. Heard Quill’s water still running the floor above. “ There were _good people_ here. _Long_ before the Avengers. Even the ones who didn’t, right away; who _scowled_ or _cringed_ when they knew my name and recognized me for what I was according to their stories: I could _find_ a way to make them smile, if I tried. Sometimes.. _Ah;_ _not_ to best possible marks on my overall _reputation_.. “ a soft chuckle, he remembered the goat in particular.

 

That other celt, the tall and very mortal woman whose tribe used _far_ too much woad; with the bad temper and near permanent scowl. How drunk _had_ he been to do that? “ ..but _even those_ , and the stories that came _after_ them were _worth it_ . Celt, was the only one among them that lasted; the only smile I could _keep_ seeing: and _she’s_ dead now too. _Gone_ , like all the rest. It _killed me_ when I came back; seeing _stone markers_ and _sunken funeral ships_ in place of _the faces_ I knew on my visits, if that. Whole _villages_ , of people I knew; men and women and children who had smiled: _at me_ ..just, _gone_ , in my lifetime. Naturally and _otherwise_. Raids. Wars. Disease. Famine. I _hated_ that we had enough _gall_ to _fight_ for them; but not enough _balls_ to stop the mindless, _merciless_ fretting and help them survive at least _some_ it better, when we _could_ . When it would have been _so easy_. “

 

“ I wanted to come here, for all of that; anyway. After I knew where my rage was carrying me. After my banishment. I admit, the thought of rule _was_ real; because of it. If they wouldn’t do anything, I could _try_. And if I wouldn’t be had like _that_ \--and I _suspected_ not-- then, what would it hurt to stay and try to do what my adopted kin _wouldn’t_. It wasn't as if they gave a damn where I landed, after all; so long as it _wasn't_ the place I'd been raised, and I wasn't causing _actual_ trouble. There would have been some satisfaction in _that_ too, at least. Doing _better_ as an ally and friend in a _few years_ or _centurie_ s than _any_ of the rest of them had in _several_ _thousand?_ That would have been a _hilariously_ satisfying flag to wave in their faces, don’t you _think?_ “ he could still grin, at that idea. He could still see the purple to Odin's face having been outdone at what he claimed to be best at by the outcast not-son he'd lied to his whole life; and hear the blustering list of frustrated curses that might have been, if he had managed that.

“ Fa-- _Odin_ ; had all but _forgotten_ this place. Forgotten how much they _loved_ him, _us_ ; and they started to forget us and that love in turn. Why _shouldn’t_ they, why shouldn’t _you_ ; when we were so .. _absentee_ , when we were _needed_. When people were dying. We could fight for Vanaheim. And Ria. _Any_ other world. Send _them_ any number of means for aid. But _not_ Terra. So: angry, _yes_. But _not_ at _humans_ , not at _anyone_ here. I didn’t want _that_. I was sorry, before I even _arrived_ here; knowing what was coming. What I’d have to _do_. And it just _grew_. Just made me .. _more angry_. At _him_. At _all_ of everyone else, the lies and that _bastard_ Titan's _blinded madness_ when he could have been _so_ much more; the people who _put_ me there to have to be .. _that_. “

 

“Until the _bottom_ of that elevator. And then, _the plane_ ; over the pacific. The train, _here_. The way you looked as though something _so simple_ as _praising_ you for upholding my request and challenge and _not_ having taken _a single life_ in that instance was _so alien_ , and _so welcome_ when it came. That the fact that I was so _impressed_ and _proud of you_ for **_that_** , was something you had wanted and later told me yourself you hadn't received; for nearly the _whole_ of your _career_. The way you answered me, and asked questions I didn’t always _expect_ ; teased me when it was right and welcomed my company as we grew closer. In this skin and the reality of what's under it, slipping right by it _regardless_ of the facts of how I thought I appeared to myself _and_ others, as one of the Jotun. Not because I had pushed _that power_ , that forced bond I _never_ intended to use past the necessity to conserve time and control and never wanted to sink and _cheat_ at in the first place instead of _earning_ it entirely _on my own_ ; but because you _wanted_ to: and because I could _see_ and _hear_ you actually wanted to know _me_. _All_ of me. When _not even_ the _brother_ that _hadn't_ been a part of those lies couldn't be bothered to _try_ , for fifteen hundred years. I _wish_ , I could undo some of those things; if it meant they would _truly_ have turned out better. If I _knew_ , if I could have been _sure_ more wouldn’t have died. I am so sorry for that, and that I couldn’t keep from dragging you into it. “ 

 

“ I know you are, and do; babe. _I know_. “ didn’t make him feel better about it, per say. But the sound behind it, the love in his voice; that did. A little. “ You were doing what you _had to do_ , and trying to keep the numbers _down_ ; without giving yourself away to _either_ side you were playing to _keep it_ that way ..and keep from making things worse. Making them send _someone else_ in after not just the Stones; but _you_ , and _everything_ and _everyone_ in between if you were discovered. _I get it_. I didn’t _then_ , but I _do now_. “

 

“ I _needed_ _you_ . “ was said so easily as a small correction. When had he started going on like this? Did it really _matter?_ Had he said so, before? _Since?_ Either way, he was saying it now: before time got away from them again and everything and anything that could probably would try, at steering him away from getting the words out. “ I _still_ need you. I’m going to need you for the _rest_ of my _life_. However long or short that _is_. “

 

       Quiet.

                 And for that moment, he was both irritated he couldn’t see his face through the glass or the door as he was grateful it wasn’t open for him to take the worn little physical treasure of written affections and words out of his hands; but Loki was fairly certain against _all_ the odds his experiences stacked against it that it _wasn’t_ a bad silence. He flipped the page again. “ You got out of the car before I could say it; yesterday. _I love you_. “ And the next. “ I’ve loved you for _years_. And that will _never change_. No matter _how_ much we rage, _or_ argue, _or_ disagree. If you or even your absence has proved _anything_ to me about that; _it’s_ _this_ : it is only going to _keep growing_. “ a breath in when he spotted it, or the beginnings of that part of the conversation, reading even as he kept going. “ It has scared me, _how true that is_ ; sometimes. You have .. _no idea_ ; how desperate I am; to make _all of this,_ work. I don’t want to _lose_ you again. I don’t want to be responsible for something like _that_ , happening _here,_ _again_ . Or something worse. This is our _home_ . This is the _only place_ , in the _whole_ of the _universe_ ; I’ve _truly_ been _able to_ _say_ I have more _honest,_ _good_ _memories_ than _bad_ or _twisted_ ones. _This is where we met._ I promised _Cel_ , too. _I won’t_. I _can’t_ , let anyone do what _Thanos_ tried to do. _Not here_. Not _him_ , not _MASTER_ , not the _bloody Kree_ , or my _blooded_ kin. _Not_ **_any_ ** _of them_. The whole lot what _think of it_ and _try_ can _go to **Hel**_ , or any _other_ fashion _of it_ that suits them; and _take me_ _with_ _them,_ if _that’s_ what it _takes_. “

 

He heard Quill's the shower shut off, up above; just before that last, and pushed out a breath. He heard the lock slip behind him, and moved; forward, shoulder against the glass instead of the door: and didn’t turn when it opened and closed behind him. He half expected to be chastised, or get a head-slap for that last; and was readied for it, instead of what he _got_.

 

Those arms pulled around him, high over his shoulders; and he felt Clint’s morning stubble against his neck: the feel of his mouth and press of his nose finding its way through his hair to his ear when he kissed him there and squeezed. “ _If that’s what it takes,_ “ his breath against the corner of his jawline. “ _then I’m going_ _with_ _you, this time. No leaving me behind. Not any more. I can’t do that._ “ Loki closed his eyes, strung up somewhere between loving the idea, and hating it. He knew better than to argue, and he knew better than to think there were other options. He knew Clint. He meant those words, as much as Loki did. He knew how loyal; and how near suicidal and stubborn his hunter was, when it came to things like this.

 

    “ _I know._ “ The hand holding the notepad came up, holding Clint's arms in place and resting there all at once as he let that calm that came with his presence and hard earned acceptance sink in. His eyes went to the ceiling, briefly; hearing Quill get around, probably looking for clothes: a few naughty thoughts sneaking in again on the side, at the edges before he let out a breath and Clint said with a tiny edge of a chuckle: “ Of course; I _don’t_ think I’ll be the _only_ one willing. Hope not anyway. “

 

Loki swatted his arm with the notepad before holding up the page he had landed on in front of lover’s line of sight. “ _Mhmm_. I can tell where _your_ hopes are going, _this time_. You are _very_ lucky we _both_ agree on so many things where _this_ is concerned. “ and getting the short breath in he expected, his broad smile spreading already as Clint’s face heated again and he reached for it. Loki read it out loud, if quieted for the fact he knew Quill would come down any minute... “ ‘ _I’ll admit, you two have me more curious as a_ _pair_ _than he does on his lonesome._ ’ “ from Quill’s penned passages and he cleared his throat, smile still present; notepad dodging to the right while his other hand came up to lock Clint’s right arm in place so he couldn’t quite reach it. “ ‘ _Oh. Thanks?_ ’ “ he whet his lips, smile wicked. “ ‘ _Not saying that I’d.. well_ _no_ _. I lie. Given the chance and being right in the head and heart if it_ _does_ _come up? If I thought you’d_ _let_ _me? I’d_ _totally_ _drag you both up there and explore some things._ ’

‘ _Ha! Oh, you have no idea ...it would probably be Loki doing the dragging, if he ever gets it in his head. Not that I think I’d complain, either. Not now._ _Or_ _later. Don’t give me that look. You’re_ _not_ _dumb enough to think you’re unattractive, or couldn’t fit with us. If you ever_ _do_ _get it in your head to take the plunge? Well, let’s just remember I_ _was_ _married when we started out; so three is_ _not_ _a weird number for us. Don’t think it_ _ever_ _would have been really--_ “ he paused to laugh, his grin wider as he got a bite to his shoulder; a hard one, trying to make him stop or let go or hand it over: if not all of the above. “ _\--given how we are._ ’ 

‘ _Okay.. how’s that?_ ’

 

‘ _Hm. Do you know the old Skittles tagline? Yeah.. it’s like_ _that_ _. Haven’t bit into a flavor or color we don’t like. Yet_.’  “ And Loki smacked Clint quickly over his shoulder with the notepad, _right_ in the middle of his forehead; grinning ear to ear and getting a growl out of his lover when he pulled it _right back out of his reach_. “ I _am_ , _keeping_ this. And when the children are _all_ old enough to understand; I _entirely_ intend to take it apart, _line them up_ in order: and _frame them_ for a wall somewhere in our home. _Oh yes_ ; and there _will_ , be copies _made_. It will, find _other,_ happy places to hang. “ He held it up for a moment, and with a little concentration, blinked it out of sight and into his favorite pocket dimension for safe keeping. Clint bit him again, and he laughed louder before he turned his head and bit him back, his _own_ growl more of a purr as he smiled around that captured earlobe.

  
Oh, he _was_ going to _get him_ for these smiles later. Half a hundred fun things to do with him went skittering across his mind; when he heard the door upstairs open finally. Handcuffs were a must. _Definitely_ a new collar set, for both Clint's heads. They’d lost that somewhere in Russia, after all. “ _Manhunt has new meaning, for now._ “ was half sung, against that newly damp skin when he let go of his earring and the tender flesh it was planted in. Yes, he was committing. If _Clint_ really wanted him, that was _more_ than reason enough to _really_ start to tempt the sparkling, lively near-ginger. They would figure it out from there, as things settled. He never really _was_ one to resist his own wants for _too long_ , either and anyway. Not when it came to anything having to do with the man who currently still had him wrapped up in his arms. “ _..mm, but I_ _am_ _,_ **_so_ ** _; going to_ _enjoy_ _this._ _Every_ _step of the way.._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Pete in the story, means there's got to be music references.
> 
> The two songs whose lyrics are posted in Clint's section, are:  
> from Peter - Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell
> 
> from Clint - Lord Huron - The Night We Met
> 
> Also: *evil laughter at last few paragraphs* God of, what? Hope you enjoyed that!


	8. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys keep at it; trying to enjoy what space in between the pressure they have and stay as sane as they can. The days of trying to hold it off is proven impossible to continue with; as a reminder lands in their faces while TUESDAY and the satellite defense he usually runs is being updated.
> 
> Stephen finally starts to truly come to terms with and lets go of his locked-down universal view, and tries harder to change it from what he wants into something more fitting for his own role in the fight ahead, and days yet to come.
> 
> Peter takes some of that brief downtime and more seriously re-evaluates and accepts his own sexuality and views; and what he wants moving forward: with his self imposed ‘both or none of the above’ ultimatum still in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't notice my notes etc: The BONUS TRACK intended for the end of Chapter One? Is now out and posted! If you view chapter by chapter and want to read it, head back to that chapter and go for it!
> 
> If you were wondering: Yes!  
> Most of the locations on Earth I reference are actual, real places. For those I haven't visited in person, or haven't in a while at least; I snag a little extra reference help from google's 3-D maps: and make use of the street views to refresh my memory if not help me build a visual for a scene/location. Most under-rated feature of maps, ever. Especially from a creator or writer's point of view.

BOOK ONE - DREAMS

# Chapter 8 - Ocean Eyes

 

-

 

###  **.\\\\\\\CLINT////.**

 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - THE KOREAN STRAIT\\\\\\\\. 

.///JEJU ISLAND\\\\\\. 

.//10:04 AM JST (9:04 PM US EST)\\\\. 

 

“ Have I mentioned, I don’t like where we’re _going_ for this one? “ Got Clint another look back from where Pete was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat, boots up on the dash on one side; observing the Stiletto’s approach and Loki’s adjustments  as much visually as he was technically with the high-end holo-tablet Lo had lent him while the music played a little quieter than it had started out in the background. Quill was wearing his own stuff today, cleaned up and looking a lot more relaxed and at home with the destination than Clint was in his Ravagers vest and a dark flexible under-armor that could pass as a tee at a glance. Then again, out of all three of them; Clint understood the situation in Korea and on Jeju Island in particular.

 

    “ Only half a dozen times. “ mentioned with a toss of wadded up paper they’d pretty much been chucking back and forth at each other for the past half an hour. He caught it in his right, unable to sit down since well before they’d fetched the Stiletto from it’s deep-woods parking space and even for that matter thought about taking off. They’d made good on calling the older brother, when the Soul Stone had randomly made it’s jump from twelve percent to eighty five over the course of a few hours. 

 

Mother had no explanations for that, though she; FRIDAY, and soon TUESDAY would all be on it together once TUESDAY’s final upgrades were set and he was brought fully back online. Either way, he could tell, that little detail worried Loki more than the location, and it’s current status as an openly contested territory. This was the second rock to jump Mother’s filters and speed up its re-emergence, regardless of the fail-safes that had been put in place.

 

                  ‘ _This is new territory, though._ ’ Loki had reminded them with that smooth smile, though both of them knew enough of him by now to recognize his attempts at optimism after they had both noticed the crinkle to his brow reviewing the information provided. ‘ _I put this particular piece together based on what I know and theory, but and admittedly; even with everything I do know: no one has attempted anything like this for tens of thousands of years. Meaning there was not much left to find about it. I was counting in part on that, and hoarding that little information to myself. There .. is not really a manual to refer to; when it comes to forcing the Stones to reform like this, or in one place._ ’

 

          So soon after bailing to deal with home politics, Thor had been doubly annoyed at the fact he had to take a sudden rain check on the offer. Whatever was going on with Asgard’s attempts at solidifying their seat in a still reforming U.N. setting, was enough to keep him planted firmly where he was; for now. That he was still avoiding the details of what little extra he’d piled into that revised message they’d steadied and sent out recently, holding out for a face-to-face. Which, though he was half a mile in deeper when it came trusting his brother again; had made Loki’s eyes narrow in suspicious ways when it and the mention there was more big news coming in about the responses with it had first been mentioned. Honestly, Clint was feeling all the weird about that too.

 

    Thor was the run in and smash kind, often when it came to conversation, too. He wasn’t good at hiding shit most days as it was. That he was trying anyway, even a little; didn’t make that feel like it would _entirely_ be good news when it was delivered.

 

Either way, that was a much more distant worry. Korea was a mess all around; and a no-fly zone unless you were authorized military for a reason. While much of the fighting had calmed on the mainland for now; that was not the case when it came to Jeju. While much of the island had been all but wiped of unsavory elements by the local Naval and Airborne presence in the beginning; those forces left had mostly moved out to support and retake the coast, and Seoul ..leaving Jeju, a key, large island that had once been a tourist and vacationer’s paradise off the southernmost tip of the island-smattered peninsula largely open to attack.

 

While the southern navies had set their courses north along the inner coast of the Yellow Sea, the North engaged them every step of the way with a larger portion of their fleets, while a smaller one was sent through the Sea of Japan to take Jeju; in the hopes of taking the facilities and geographic advantage, pinching the North between their two forces. However. The Southerners had planned their stab at reclaiming territory well, and prepared. Sea Mines, and the conscription and arming of privateers for the first time in well, a long time: whittled down the fleet from the west. While the fleet to the north found themselves set on from the east as well, when what was operational where the Chinese were concerned had decided to surprise the whole lot by getting involved. Without coordination from the start though? It had turned into a bloody mess.

 

At current, Seoul and much of the west and southwest coast had been retaken. Most of it. China was being pushed to pull back, and at odds with other foreign countries too far away and too detached --Clint’s own included-- to fully understand the vested interest of keeping the mess under at least slightly better control. Japan was backing them now though, having seen that eastern fleet roll on past them on the way to Jeju: where the fight was still going on. They just couldn’t do anything major, yet. Japan had it's own internal problems it was still settling; as did most of the rest. Calling on it's forces to deal with an external conflict? They were still feeling out how their people would react. Whether or not it would put them in a state of unrest and potentially civil war themselves. For the moment.. though they backed China's decision to step in; mostly, they were playing it safe themselves and just guarding what they could afford to of the Sea and channel between with the interests of their own stability and protection in mind. In this world, for those that had gotten some feet under them as a government; that was a norm, and an understandable one. They had women and children and other civilians to think about and depend on their decisions, too.

 

That said? What had made it through of the Northern fleets and few aircraft carriers had immediately engaged with what was left behind of the Southern naval and airborne defense on the volcanic island. While forces on the mainland coast were at a tense standstill since China’s intervention; Jeju was in a state of perpetual contention. The North Korean fleet had retreated to another part of the island to lick their wounds: but dropped a lot of ground forces around the corner while they were at it. Most civilians had either tried to evacuate to the south and east side of the old volcano; but there were still communities trapped between what was there, and what was still arriving: if not what of the Naval presence was chasing tail around the whole thing, making it next to impossible for an earth vessel --least of all a civilian ship or plane-- to get loose easily.

 

Loki said he had them covered on weaponry, just in case; and they had sort of agreed to not get involved if they could help it. But Clint was not optimistic. Not with where they were going, not with who he was going with; and not with the situation at large either political or otherwise. They were flying into a literal bloody mess on fire. It wasn't avoidable though, he had to admit.

 

_The Soul Stone is the priority, here._

 

And well, Clint could definitely not disagree with picking it up before someone _else_ noticed it and tried to. Waiting it out had more risks with that alone, than diving in and snatching it up. Terran wars were bad enough, without adding in whatever kind of crazy Infinity stones could add to the mess currently and quite literally burning ahead off their starboard side. Maybe he’d be a little less worried, if his last intel didn’t suggest they were literally going right into a really hot zone. Loki had stuck this one in one of the parks surrounding Cheonjiyeon Waterfall. And the main park itself to the north west? Was under heavy pressure having been taken over by Southern ground forces. Everything Clint had picked up about the fight in that area was nasty, before the intel had gone dark: which, was not any more encouraging.

 

“ Okay. That; looks **_bad_**. “ in an uncharacteristic flat tone from Quill drew his attention back to the main view from watching their approach on Pete’s screen. He’d had to. The smoke from the tightly packed buildings between them and the park was too heavy; even at ten in the morning on an otherwise mostly clear day, to see much until they were through the worst and past the wind. Clint readjusted his hold on the overhead grip, standing as he was behind Loki: and hoping beyond hope it wasn't as bad as it looked. And then they were almost out of the fog; or at least enough to see what was ahead, and he knew he'd been right: and bad didn't cover it.

 

Almost a third of the park on the south side had been burned, almost to the ground: and a good deal of the buildings on that side had caught as well. The southeast side they had just gone through was either catching, or half rubble as it was, and when Loki brought up the rear camera view; the motion cursors picked up some of why it wasn’t really being controlled. Troops were rolling hard or running and dodging incoming gunfire from the wooded side of the Taepyeong-ro. It was half impossible to tell from that distance, but he was betting Northern troops were the ones on offensive, since they seemed to be the ones setting the fires. The place was a mess. Barely recognizable; all fire, ash, rubble and ruin that had once been homes and shops and hotels and park: and the opposing warring units seemed either intent on making the rest of it like that, or trying to keep them from succeeding at it. Rockets were launched into the wood; heavy and literal fire exploding between the trees on the south-east side behind the closest defending line.

 

“ _..bloody ridiculous._ “ more grumbled from Loki than mumbled, brought his eyes back to him; he was up in his greens, black and gold leathers in a sorted state of tension Clint could only describe as what looked like angry, even with his back to him. Before he even bothered to check the reflection, Quill’s expression in looking at him and tone; pretty much confirmed it for the instant reminder. “ This is a shit situation? And I can _see_ you’re pissed; but .. well let’s get the rock before we even think of doing anything else if we can. World, Galaxy and Universe are the priorities here, over nations. “

 

No arguments, but he noticed Loki started running a secondary recording program. “ That encroaching fire, **_is_** going to be a problem… “ was annoyed, at the very best. He could see the force behind his motions bringing up a few screens to the side and then; just stopping. He was focused on a corner of the main view. “ Dark screen up. Iggy, enhance LLQ 1. Are those civilians? “

 

The side screen shifted, and sure enough well behind the line of ground troops holed up behind what had once been a fence lined with flower pots in the woods and running, trying to keep ahead of the fire and what was falling in behind them; was a whole pack of people. All sorts; number unconfirmed but the visible was somewhere between a hundred and one-twenty. Loki zoomed and scrolled back, to the tail end where the fire was pulling down trees; just in time to watch an explosion from what was probably distance napalm delivery take a good dozen of the living out of the laggers behind. “ Shit. “ from Quill as he sat up and set his tablet aside, as Clint grit his teeth.

 

It took a moment to realize they were adjusting course. And another moment to realize the heat had kicked on; but the temperature inside the Stiletto had dropped, by almost five degrees. “ Lau. “

 

The consoles under his fingers were showing cold-stress; fog ringed fingerprints that might have only stayed a few seconds for the heat combating it, but it was there. “ Lau. We .. “ a breath when another shot went off. Clint knew very well what he was thinking. “ ..do we have time for this? “

 

“ Are we going into that? Like; _**in**_ , to _that?_ “

 

“ _I am._ Even if I _could_ ignore that. Even if. “ he heard the bite and hiss to those particular two words. No, he couldn’t; ignore that: and Quill was up heading for the table where he’d hooked his holster, checking everything else he had gearwise otherwise. Apparently, they were all on the same page. “ That fire _has_ to be stopped. “

 

And Clint was all in for this. They were already here, and watching that: no, _just no_. He’d seen them; there were kids out there. “ What’s the plan babe? “

 

“ Peter isn’t ready to try his hand at the Stiletto yet. Not like _this_. I am more _durable_ , and the both of us know the equipment we'll be deploying better: so you will take her.. “ he was bringing up extra screens he hadn’t played with yet. They both heard the cha-kunk of panels opening on either side. “ I’m dropping shield beacons behind the barricades. So long as they remain undamaged, that will help keep any more firebombs from being dropped from this side at least and to an extent. Once the back wall is dropped and raised, you’ll need to put out what’s already on that side. Iggy, translation program; drop a small volley of relay drones with the message I’ve prepared. Let the men behind those barricades know we are friendlies here to assist their civilians. They don’t need to know anything else, yet.  Make it fast, I want in without excess incoming fire. We’ll pick them up again on our way out if possible. “ Seven round metallics about the size of track and field balls were dispatched almost immediately, as they veered further north-west along the road at a much higher speed: and dropped stealth.

 

There were a few shots, before the view locked onto various points along the flowerpot-and-sandbag littered barricades those drones had arrived at started to pop up. A grunt as Loki took note of the large clearing furthest nor-west. It was set up clearly as a refuge camp, but well down the first set of cliffs the falls were roaring over. “ That’s Chilsipnisi Park. There are two major drops in the terrain, that the falls drop over; one right on it’s edge. Our main target is in between, near the first drop. I’ll drop and run with them; “ was not exactly a plan he liked, but. “ I’ll take a set of hover lifts and Iroga rings with me. That will get them, and me; down to the next level, and into Chilsipnisi. Clint, get closer, ready to switch. Peter, you said you’ve used propulsion boots. If you reach up above the table, there’s a long black handle tucked into the ceiling. Pull it down. I don’t use them myself, for other reasons; but there should be a set and stabilizers on the left side, underneath. Can you handle taking a few extra drones and putting out the larger incoming weapons fire; and if possible neutralizing some of those single mobile shooters? “

 

Okay, it was a little nerve wracking, but he did like a couple things about this. Firstly, he didn’t think he had ever experienced this side of Loki, to this extent. Or if he had, he didn't remember it. Clint knew he thought fast; was an amazing tactician when it came to manipulating a situation; but he had never really seen him go at this kind of bigger, military confrontation. Thor had made very brief mention of an instance or two since he had come back and they had started their training and war games at night. But this was an entirely different speed. In a matter of minutes, his trickster had assessed started up and brought a solid plan to deal with .. everything, on the field that was an immediate danger. He had come across four star generals who couldn't be that decisive without more intel.

 

“ Yeah I think so? “ was given a nod as Loki set things up for him so he could concentrate on flying, and just press buttons and follow prompts. It was almost a turn on how fast he worked; and he said as much even as Pete reached and pulled that handle, bringing the whole ceiling down behind him: the huge rack-like tables locking into place with the one they usually ate at; taking up space between the rail and the shut-in bed. Quill whistle, getting it a glance. And okay, he wished he had known that arsenal had been up there. Armor and other worn equipment on the right, everything else --quite a lot of everything else-- to the left. There was something there that caught his eye, briefly; a bow; some hundred arrows quivered or lined up in packs by type to the far left. He wondered, if those were his; before he refocused.

 

“ Take extra armor too, and as many other toys as you’re comfortable with. After fire suppression, Clint; you’ll stabilize a line just past the west bank. Iggy is now picking up anti-aircraft as well as mobile launchers on their way from the south and south-west. He is tagging them through satellites now. I only have four EMP packets on board, but those should stop them outright; if not slow them down… “ and he started to stand, switch was easy enough; they had practiced a few times and Clint was glad for it now. “ Babe, what’s the plan for the stone? “

 

A nod as he drew his hair back in a messy loop at the back of his head snapped up a few items Clint couldn’t pay attention to at the moment. “ That will depend on whether any of the plan changes, but mostly: the area needs to be secured first. “ The retreat of his voice told him he was already on his way past the steps. “ Once you’ve taken care of those things, and I’ve set up a better perimeter for the civilians at the least; we’ll go after the Stone and leave the rest to them in favor of getting it out of play here. So long as the beacons have power and remain undamaged -- “ the alarm, the rush of air below as eh switched to his headset; and he saw a second one come online on another screen. “ --they should hold. As it is they have a five day charge, at best. I would say three under this kind of fire though. So.. hopefully they will be able to hold out long enough to evacuate, or at least move their civilians somewhere more secure. “

 

“ And if things go bad? “ from Clint made him pause, as Clint brought up the view of the loading ramp. “ The only thing we can do, of course. “ He watched him pat Quill ahead; and their favorite almost-ginger dove out without hesitation; immediately making an aerial beeline for his targets, “ We improvise. “ and the next moment he looked, Loki was gone; the tether to what he had unlocked from cargo yanking after him and rolling out .. well things he didn’t think anyone else among them could even think to drop out of an airborne craft with, moving at this speed. “ Love you babe. Starlord ..watch your butt out there too. “ 

 

“ You got it Loxley. “ made Clint smirk a little at the next Robin Hood reference in line as he tracked them both. Loki being the showman he was and probably wanting to spook the ones taking shots at him; didn’t bother with any from of deceleration; which.. Made his stomach lurch a bit, but less so, knowing he’d dropped from much further heights in New York alone. “ Same applies, dude. And speak up, if you need an extra hand. These things are a lot speedier and more responsive than mine. Might be able to finish my end up faster than usual, with the HUD zoom engaged. “

 

Proved to be pretty true as he flicked his gaze back to the screen tracking Quill while he dropped the first line of fire suppression. “ _Sooo_ been holding out on us, you asshole. I am getting you to my range back home, or into the training gym in New York when we’re done. I wanna know which of us is more accurate. “

 

“ I suck with a bow. “

“ You ever even shot _one_ arrow in your life, Starbutt? “

“ _Nope_ . That’s how I know I _suck_ at it. “

“ We’ll trade back and for-- _the_ _FUCK_ _was_ **_that_ ** _?!_ “

 

Middle of the second pass, the shadow fast-dropping for the woods below was big, intimidating, and hard to miss. Iggy was catching up with it still as Quill called it. “ Shit! Lo! Incoming interspatial! “ but it was the next, familiar combination of letters that followed that instantly raised the hairs on the back of his neck and had him loading up the first EMP on an immediate adrenaline spike. “ P.C.C.! She’s dropping drones! “

 

               MASTER.

                            MASTER had plunked in, now, of all times. Now, when TUESDAY was down and mid-upgrade and could do nothing about orbital defense.

               Which meant; they might very well have been there already. Been watching. Waiting for the Stiletto to show up; to drop her stealth.

 

“ That isn’t all she’s dropping. “ sounded less anger and more ...  pleased anticipation. “ Her master’s in the middle of that. And she must know Leigh isn’t present. No death-walkers. Quill, get down here as soon as Clint sets one off; take that hover lift and take my place, get these people down the cliff and cover them. The Stone isn’t far down it; and should be well hidden for now. Clint; drop one of the EMPs, and retreat. Go after her Cruiser, get it’s attention and get a hold of Bruce and especially Strange; anyone else able. No telling if there are more, but we need to make sure those incoming mobiles do not add to this situation. “

 

And away. The charge went off before its pieces hit the ground; the pulse sending a  mild shock wave through the trees: and what Necrotics were with the Marshall went down dead as that shell through the canopy. “ I’m giving you both access to Mother. I’m going to be.. _Busy_ , with this one. “

 

“ That _ain’t_ Abell, unless he swapped ships.. “ from Quill after he saw him zip into the trees once it was clear and the ship registered in; and he heard it, a low and far too pleased hiss of an exhale from his lover. “ Oh _no_ , it is someone better.. _Hello, Marshall Tayarhin_ . _How_ , can I best torme- “ He had to double check; but yes Loki had cut his comms for the time being. Maybe that was for the best. It was harder to focus on what needed doing when he was probably needlessly worrying about his boyfriend under it all and regardless. “ _Mother_ , you have the sitrep yeah? I _need_ Bruce, and anyone else attached to Avengers lines.  “

 

“ Yes, Clint; I have been monitoring the situation. “ He saw the lines light up, Thor and Banner were first to pick up. “ Throw them into a secure channel, as fast as you can. Tell me when Strange and Bruce are online as a bare requirement. He can get anyone else here faster than the rest. “

 

“ --would help if you would tell us what’s going on, Mother. You can’t just overthrow FRIDAY and activate atmos defenses without even asking. “

“ Best idea in the fucking _world_ right now Bruce! “ was said quick with no small amount of haste as the other two ticked in about halfway. " Connection secured. " from Mother was right on time. “ We’ve got eyes on a MASTER Cruiser _already under_ our atmosphere. “ 

 

“ Sorry who? “ from Strange made him wish they had done the class they had been putting off til tonight, that morning instead. Thor was automatically on board though, and he loved him for it. “ **_Where._** “ came from both him and Bruce. “ Jeju Island, Korea. “ 

 

“ Are you _out_ of your **_mind?_** “ from Strange made him growl. “ Not in the _mood_. Quick sitrep. We came here to collect the third Stone. Rolled in on a heavy combat situation, involving civilians being _burned to death_ while trying to get to safety. Needed to control the area before collection anyway; and none of us are fans of that shit, so: we started suppression tactics to secure it and civilian safety. Bitch dropped out of the sky as soon as Lau was off the ramp and directing them away from the fire and into the refuge camp in Chilsipnisi Park, alongside the Cheonjiyeon Waterfalls.“

 

“ Strange, get here. _Now._ “ 

                “ On my way, first portal will be in the foyer. Thor? “

 

    “ I’m in Norway, and leaving the conference now. “ he could hear the murmurs of a crowd, and the much louder worries as he could actually hear whatever chair he was in scraping the floor over the shots he exchanged with the cruiser. And, of course Thor's very loud, frustrated shut down of whoever was trying to keep him from going anywhere. “ No! There’s an _outsider_ attack in Korea, my brother is there, along with Hawkeye and likely Starlord; I do not have time for bloody pleasantries or goodbyes! Strange, do you remembe--oh, _good._ “

 

And “ We’re on our way. Incoming in thirty seconds. “ came across on both ends to tell him Strange was already there. He merged their channels, flicking a text message to Loki's headset, knowing he would at least be watching even if he couldn’t afford to fully listen. “ Quill, we’ve got friendlies incoming. Bruce, Thor, Strange and maybe a few others are on the line. All right kids. You’re coming into a three, maybe four way fire fight. On _multiple_ levels. The North Koreans started setting fire to the park to flush out the Southern forces here, and are using the civilians as target practice and barbecue probably in the hopes of keeping them on the defensive. The Southerners were protecting civilians stuck shacked up in the woods, but are still under heavy fire. We ain't pickin' any side but civilian; but that means we support the South for right now. “

 

And that, was when he started barking out orders. Because they had no room for mistakes in this mess. Not any more. And Loki was down there, facing off with a Marshall who wanted him dead, captured, or both; whose capabilities they did not .. “ Shit, the files. " was remembered last minute, and he brought them up with Mother's help to try and get a read on what Loki was dealing with between flying and snapping out the rest. " Thor, there are anti-aircraft and heavy rocket loads incoming from the south and southwest via roadways. Get rid of those first; if they fire, this could get much worse.  Bruce, I assume Wanda’s with you; I need you on the first tier of the falls, southwest ridges while I set up more barriers off the bank on that side. Quill is trying to get them down to the park proper, and he’s probably trying to figure out how to drag a.. If I remember reading the packaging right, it’s a dome shield generator, and it’s forklift heavy and cumbersome: I think Lo was planning to drop it over the refuge camp. It should be pre-programmed Bruce: so just drop it in the middle of that civvie camp and press the big green button. If Leigh is here; keep her out of sight and busy. There are people down there that are definitely going to need medical attention after these Northern dickheads dropped firebombs in the back line of their retreat. Definitely kids and elderly among them.

 

Strange, welcome to the team and get your ass to Lau; I’ll set down and join you as soon as Mother and I can confirm there aren’t any more Cruisers or Controllers up here. He’s either fighting or killing the Marshall southeast of the first ridge. Expect to see a lot of bio-mechanical corpses. We EMP-bombed them on their way down; and we didn’t see any Deathwalkers, so they might not get back up? But no guarantees unless you port them someplace far away and biologically fatal. And I mean that. The deepest bits of the Marianas Trench sounds good to me. “

 

“ Oh my god.. “ told him that Wanda was indeed present, and that she might be having Sokovia flashbacks.

    “ Yeah, he’s down there. “ came out automatically; stressed and watching the scans, watching the satellites as Mother hooked everything they had on their side of the planet together. “ Kindly make sure he stays _alive_. I will _kill_ a bitch, if he ends up dead again. “

 

“ You and me both Hawk. Oh _thank you_.. You got this Bruce? 'Cause I need to set some stun charges over there just in case. The Stone ain’t far enough for any form of comfort. “

“ Yeah, go. “

                   Already, he was breathing easier. But he knew some of them were still coming in fresh. Some of them had probably never been in this kind of situation, ever. They needed the boost, to hear his belief that they could, when he said it. " I know it's shit for a situation; but it _isn't_ a new one, and we're needed: so keep your heads on. "

And he could see them now, or evidence of. Thor made a point of wrecking the PCC on his way up and through with that axe taking aim at the engines; and punting it off further west before he reclaimed it mid-air. “ You’re clean Barton, get _down_ there; where you need to be. I will take care of these weaponized trucks. “

“ Thanks Thunderbro. So far no signs from Mother; but keep an eye out just in case. These people _don’t_ need to get pulled into something _even worse_ than what they started out with. “ No hesitation and he was diving for that Cruiser first; making sure it finished landing on the other side of the shields he’d just dropped: where it wouldn't hurt anyone inside it at the least. “ Area is contained as it’s gonna get for now. Strange, where you at? “

 

“ I see you. There’s a clear space directly below you. Barton.. What the hell _are_ these things? “

So he’d found the Necrocise. “ They’re called Necrotics, or Necrocise; recycled experiments from an interstellar slaver company. The company uses the damaged and the dead, along with a combination of bionic tech and Leigh’s blood to create them, and keep them running. Basically; once a slave hits the mental or physical stage of no return --essentiually brain dead or body failed depending, aside from primal support needed-- they mutilate them into this, and continue to re-animate them until there’s literally _nothing left_ and no function possible to reanimate. They’re weapons, collectors, and pursuit drones, _made of people_. Loki should be having it out with their Marshall designated controller now. ”

 

                    “ We _are_ having a nice long talk, after this. “

 

“ It was _supposed_ to be part of tonight’s delayed class, actually. If only the end of it… and, _confirmed_ ; Mother has no other Cruisers sub-atmosphere. Apparently they chose a bad day to show up; cause Quill? “ as he set down, that bit of information from Mother helped him calm a lot more. “ Found you. And what? “

 

“ There’s a _Ravager_ fleet decimating the control ships between us and Lua. _That’s_ why this bitch was all on her lonesome. “

 

“ I could fuckin’ _kiss_ Kraglin right now, if I thought he might’ve taken a bath in the past three days. “ 

 

Mother corrected him pretty quickly. “ Kraglin Obfonteri is still in transit from Centauri IV. Current Ravager contact, has been confirmed _and_ identified as Bayne Clan. “ Seemed to stop Quill as Clint all but sprinted out of his seat and to that ramp. “ Bayne ..wondering the fuck _they’re_ doing this side of the Galaxy, but if they’re helping? Yay and I’ll _definitely_ kiss Rinna later. _And_ her old man, for that matter. Pass them a message for me Mother? Tell them Yondu Undonta’s Terran adopted thanks and salutes them: and I’ll see them soon as we catch or clean up the twat left down here. “

 

“ ..you have a real _mouth_ on you, when _Groot_ is not around. “

 

“ Just a reminder Maxi-pad: _Space Pirate_. This is still me being nice. If a _bit_ pissed off. I also blame Clint. “ Clint wasn’t paying much more attention though, other than to say “ The sass is all him though. “ as he and Quill made for the sounds of well; magic and much closer blaster fire. “ Refuge camp in place. I can see the civilians making for the second ridge from here, but .. Thor, going to need your help with that East side. Northerners are pushing the north and eastern edge of the main barrier. “

 

Okay so that was annoying. “ Keep them out. I’m still getting a file match on who this one is and I have no idea what they’re capable of. Mother, _that file please_ ; and mute everyone except Quill, Strange, Loki and Bruce from those individual comms. I need quiet from here while we hunt. Priority mishaps only. “

 

Quill grinned briefly as his helmet slipped away from his face; taking the nod to the left as they came across the first Necrotics in the half crushed brush. They could both hear it. Metal on metal. The occasional blast. He really hated not being able to see throu-- and dodge; as something came flying at him through the bushes; and stopped midair with a harsh flap of that weird cape of his: Strange scowling his meanest he’d seen yet, nose bloodied. “ A long, _long_ conversation; Barton. I think she’s almost down. “ before he curved his hands outwards and nodded straight ahead while his personal magic shields snapped into bright place over each fist.

 

“ Incoming shots from your three o’clock, Tricksy. “ Clint slid into the foliage after he heard Quill let them off. Five shots, that as he stepped clear and raised his bow he realized Loki had literally cut in blade first at her belly and then grabbing her throat, snatched and shoved the woman up and directly into them by the neck. She had raised her blaster to shoot as the turn had gone through, and dropped it as she went limp. He looked good as Clint crept in to close the distance, though he did spot some blood; it definitely was more hers than his. “ She down? “

 

            “ _Not down enough._ “ growled from Loki surprised him a little before he shook her, as was.

 

Stephen was right there and trying to peel her out of his grip as Clint relaxed that stance and came up on them a lot faster; only to jerk to a halt when both Loki kicked Strange off, and ended up with a knife in the side of his torso. His breath stopped, and so did he “ Stay back. This is about _us_. “ The only reason he knew it, was the fact that tip was sticking out of the back of him, before he heard the telltale snaps of bone, noted the angle of his other elbow when she screamed. “  _Isn’t it, Tayarhin_ . _You should not have let me get this close._ “ This was past the tone of cold he had used with Stephen, in the shed. Past anything he had heard in the kitchen. Lightyears, beyond any of what he’d heard when he had talked about his family and it had been fresh.

 

Every single one of them he realized, were frozen by that sensation. That sound. And the cold was definitely present. What little of his skin was showing was all but steaming with the cold. The dead leaves, needles, mulch; actually crunched with the frost under his feet. The inches closest to where his hand gripped were turning purple. She wasn’t; human; far from it. Something bipedal, yes: but sky blue and smooth, and almost.. Fishlike. Her breaths were fast and expression glassed over a he lifted her higher to get her attention. “ Where is your partner, hm? I would very much like to have _words_ with him, and Trevase: after trespassing in _my_ territory. Your controllers are all but gone, and yet he is nowhere in sight. _Please_ , tell me he hasn’t abandoned you. “

 

Her eyes rolled down to him; and he gave her a little credit; she spat in Loki's face before he surprised the words right out of Strange's mouth by just .. squeezing, to crush her neck. Limp and blank-eyed without a breath or twitch left, she was definitely down now. “ Lo. Don’t you think that ..might’ve been a little premature? “

 

“ Give her about two minutes. “ was Loki’s response as he dropped her lifeless body and then stepped on a limb each. Even Clint had to cringe, before he heard the hisses and a few seconds saw it; her head readjusting. “ Their implants are strategically placed. Ah- _ah- **ah!**_ “ and this time he gave her a good slice across the backs of her knees when she tried to reach for the blaster she’d dropped. “ Watch and _learn_ , Stephen. Remember. So long as there’s at least a quarter-pint implant attached to one of them; they can _and will_ get right back up. “

 

“ Someone, is running _low_ , though. “ Loki looked like, he was absolutely enjoying that fact, his smile almost sweet. “ You’re running out of options for survival, Tayarhin. I will ask you one more time. How many others are on their way; and where, is Abell and your Keeper. “ 

 

“ Tadj-kheeer, Jotun mashinjik-kehk. “

 

“ ..dresh-aahl et mahs al'vhiit,  Tayarhin-shii. “ a grin. “ Though, you _might_ know mercy if you say something worth our while. “

 

“ She’ll know it either way. “ at a stern, warning tone from Strange made Clint draw a breath, and bring his bow back up when Loki turned that look on the Doctor. He didn’t dare touch his skin like this; not without knowing. “ Hey. _Babe_. “ was when Stephen realized he was in the pointy range and interest of an arrow. “ I get Strange knows _jack_ right now, and picked up she’s that pixie-torturing asshole Abell’s _partner_ ; but she’s all we have at the moment and: we can’t be _doing this_ right now. “ 

 

“ Lo. Understandable distraction, but: Hawk’s right. “ From Quill was more than welcome. He loved Pete _so much_ for having their backs just then. “ We came to do a _thing_ , yeah? A thing she _doesn’t_ need to hear about? “ a nod from Peter to the sky, and Clint nodded once along the line of his bowstring to let him know he’d seen Thor passing back high through the wood: as Loki had to forcibly pull himself back. “ Can we get a super-strong over here to pick little lady blue and see her to detention; “

 

“ --Preferrably on Lua. “ Loki cut in fast, snapped back from his stare at Strange and into the comms again. “ You do not have facilities for this one. She’s an Ateriocid; and with effort can change her body’s state in extremes. Liquid, gaseous, density re-appropriation; other things. “ a look to Strange. “ In other words Stephen, may wish to keep her in a _heavily refrigerated_ little magic jar, if you are _insistent_ on keeping her anywhere on the planet. “ Okay, Clint didn’t quite get all of that; and as they processed.. Even the two other smartest were tripping a bit.

 

    “ Heavily-- oh. Of course. “ from Stephen changed his expression to a much more relaxed, understanding kind. He actually looked a little impressed, if annoyed. “ So that’s, why you stepped on and grabbed her like that.. “

 

“ Mm. And why she was actively avoiding me after the _first_ solid hit. Cold, forces change through those states. Basic --middle school?-- physics. From gas to liquid, and down through the line. “ Bending, Loki snapped his fingers around the back of her neck, getting a hiss from her. She writhed, and he grinned as Clint finally did get it. He had been forcing that cold into her system to keep her in at least a semi-solid state. “ You chose _entirely_ the _wrong_ target of us two to hunt, hm? “

 

He didn’t wait for an answer, before he straightened again, looking dead-eyed to Strange as a minor explosion went off somewhere along the barricade. “ You can handle this for now at least, I assume? Clint and Quill are right. We came here for something. I intend to retrieve it as planned and get out. “

 

“ You don’t intend to do _more?_ “ Seemed like an out of place question from Stephen, of all people; even to Clint. Quill tilted to toss Barton a look; just as puzzled. He had made it sound like he _expected_ them to. “ To _her_ , or _here?_ “ and Loki rested his foot over her spine; the line was still open. He was saying these things in the open comms. “ Because I _will_ say; if not for Clint and Peter: I would _not_ have stopped, if only for what I have to break into in order to call on this.. To which, you yourself now have some clue after Missouri. “ 

 

A very small pause, Loki straightened and tucked his hands while Clint shook his head at Pete’s questioning look his way; Loki’s blade bearing right cuffed by the left behind his back. Clint was reminded of that first night they had met; just outside the safe house gate. Getting chewed out with a mild smile and elegant posture and it not truly registering until he was walking away. He hadn’t known then, but he did now: Loki, had been very angry. Not at him. He knew where it had been aimed now; but the feel as he actually calmed was too similar. It also reminded him, what Rocket had said about Loki's rage, where MASTER was concerned. And that, like him: his lover did not just let it go wild easily, no. He sharpened and polished his anger and grief as Clint did; stored and used it as a weapon and a fuel for the right time, the right target as best he could. The leash was on it again, for now. But Barton couldn’t help but be worried and a little afraid of what would happen when he did really let it loose. Worried he or Peter might not be there, or might not be able to get close enough to stop him from doing something dangerous, if not destructive; to his self and otherwise. " I'll take her. " From Stephen, seemed to imply he was latching onto at least some of the same concerns.

 

      “ I am _not_ as **_forgiving_** as _Celt_ , Stephen. Not when it comes to _this_ kind. And I guarantee, knowing _all_ this one and her partner are responsible for, if you _cannot_ handle her: I _will_ , make sure she _does not live long enough_ to become a greater threat, _here_ , _if_ you _cannot_ . And make no mistake; _it will_ be slow, given her nature. _At best_ . And still _far more_ than she deserves for her part. If she is loosed again on your watch; I will _personally_ hold _you_ responsible for what she does, and who she kills. And I imagine, _so will you_ . She is not to be underestimated. _Do you understand?_ “

 

    For all the bluster Clint expected; that stillness and nearly blank examining look: the observation and eventual nod before Strange started weaving whatever spell he was at, was not what most of them expected. He was midway through a second set of signs when he surprised them further by actually asking Loki’s opinion; on what he was doing. “ Would an elemental seal work well, you think? Backed with a pass of climate from Everest? “  really surprised them, as a result. Clint let his bow down again, and Peter, well his mouth was ajar for a few seconds. Loki tipped his head slightly. “ Probably. Or the Arctic. “ a small pause, the God of Mischief actually smiled a little on one side; then, after tossing Clint an amused look: probably to set them more at ease, he realized before he put the arrow back in it’s quiver, he asked Strange. “ ...you’ve _been_ there? _Everest?_ ”

 

    “ ... _once_ . During my training and education as a Master. “ made Loki actually have to hold back a chuckle before he asked. “ I _see_ . I .. take it you had _issues_ with your ring? “ Made Strange stop mid-line, a narrowed look at his Trickster, and then he _did_ laugh. “ Oh you did! I _knew_ it! Don’t feel bad. You weren’t the first she motivated that way. Though I admit some small guilt for the fact that ah; I did it _first_ to set the example for her while in Britain. Very stubborn young man by the name of Barrows; absolutely _could not_ grasp the trick of it. If it helps, it’s honestly the _most_ brilliant that show that weakness at first. _Nah-ah-ah_ .. Stay _down,_ while the boy gets your can ready. “ the last was to the Marshall, who thought she could take advantage of the conversation and get out from under him. Clint winced a little when he heard the crack of ribs. “ _In any case_ , every one we came across like that, with one exception; became a _Sanctum Master_ , eventually. Did she _tell_ you that? “

 

    “ No. But then she apparently made a point of leaving _you_ out of most things, _including_ regular Sanctum records. “ made Loki smile a little more. “ _Oh, no_ . I’m there. You probably skimmed one of my names two or three times in London’s records alone without realizing it. I was especially active in London and its territories, and then Tokyo while Celt was there. Would you like a few? Names, I mean. I imagine her personal study was helpful, but probably _very_ infuriating for you; finding references to everything else after my last set of clues. “

 

“ Honestly, “ And Clint was getting it, a little; when he remembered where he’d heard him mention the Time Stone before. Celt had been one of Strange’s sort. It’s previous bearer and wearer. And he’d been dropping him tidbits in their conversation about her. Part of the distractions he’d been using; the mention during the last recorded class, the instances he had mentioned back in Missouri. “ It’s the hunt itself that’s infuriating. “

 

“ Would you have believed me then, if I had told you _myself?_ No. When I first met you on Bleecker, I confirmed why you had asked her to make that recording. Though I was very irritated at your lack of knowledge: and later realized that too was probably why you went about it that way. Your ego as it was: neh. You would not have believed me at all. But you _might_ have believed yourself, _and_ her. Believed the records and my history here, over even yourself. Few other options there, with her dead, though. Your present self may have been a two-bit, second rate Sorcerer at the time.. “ made Clint half wince, and Stephen’s brows harden in place. “ But that move? That was impressive multi-layer thinking and perception, on the part of your other self; now that I’ve seen the full pacing of it. Still and by now you know very well the kind of rules involved, having held that after her. That recording we left you alone, demands I am very careful. Never mind what you were before and where you came from. This is assuming you’re catching up, of course. “ The conversation was almost too calm, too normal in tone now; for the situation. Where they were and what they were in the middle of: but it stopped as Loki stepped back and clear. Well almost.

 

Strange huffed as she was lifted up wrapped up in his magic, and thrust into a portal so dark on the other side that they couldn’t see what was there, if anything. “ _So_. Names? “

 

“ Lisan. Loke. Lodurr, and you might not find the eldest in the Sanctums as more than reference material: though I used it the most in the beginning and when we first met. _Hvedrungr_ . I’ll give you the spellings later. I was -- mostly under a self-imposed exile at the time of that first, and living more with the Danes than with any of our own. If you have further trouble, I _could_ point out a few of them. But not now. “ The blade was gone from his hand when he motioned to Quill for him to follow and reached that hand for Clint. “ _Don’t_ leave her in there for too long. One of the reasons Celt _didn’t_ use that place often, is because there’s a _very nasty_ Muspel daemon trapped in there. If she makes enough noise or struggles too far off the main entrance pathways, he’ll notice her and try to _use her_ to get loose. He likely would have tried with me; if I wasn’t Jotun _and_ a mage besides. They don’t like my kind very much, from what I can tell. Apparently we _taste bad_ to the denizens of Muspelheim. “ Clint watched Stephen open and then close his mouth, before he discarded whatever he was about to say and started to follow.

 

“ Your boyfriend? “ he said to Clint instead as he caught up. “ _Very_ frustrating man to figure out. “

 

And all right, he couldn’t help but laugh, though more for Quill’s immediate answer. “ Says a dude with _sparklers for fingers_ . He’s _easy_ . You just aren’t lookin’ at him from the right _direction_ yet, man. “ Or rather, the laugh may have been for the expression that comment pulled out of Strange’s face the particular reference gave them.

 

“ So the Stone..? “ drew them back to attention as they came to the edge of the first ridge, and god; that drop was _a lot_ farther than it looked from the air. “ What _is_ that.. Seventy two, seventy three feet? “

 

         “ Seventy two down, and another sixty six to the bottom of the basin. I have a Library and small workshop down there; but I don’t imagine pointing that out to the locals now of all times would be incredibly helpful. “ Stephen stared at the back of his head as he leaned to look over the edge and seemed to consider stepping off. Clint was amused. “ You have a _Library_ , at the bottom of a waterfall on Jeju. “

 

“ Mm. " He nodded as if this were no big deal, and in fact like it brought back some very good memories. " I loved it here when I was very young. Visited the most during the mid six hundreds. It was its own nation-state then. Tamna-guk. They were tributary to Silla during Seondeok’s reign. One of my favorite eras in eastern history. She had a very intelligent and successful reign setting the stage for Korea’s first unification into a single entity, in part built on the support she gave her smallfolk, scholars, and middle class. She produced an eastern renaissance era all it’s own that affected the nations around hers in at first quiet, but astonishing ways. Tax exemptions and reforms in their favor, the construction of what even today is the eldest surviving observatory on Earth. Japan followed her example, in that on in particular. The Imperial Dragon Temple she built was one of the tallest buildings in the world, once. It was a good time and place, to learn almost anything at the time. And Jeju was the guardian and the gateway to Japan and China from any port north, east and west of the straits without traversing the open ocean. Sometimes even if you were. “ a small sigh; “ I used to _love_ it here.. “ and Clint smiled as he almost tapped and then drug his middle and forefingers in a small circle just above their heads in front of them.

 

“ _Hey, we had a deal and you’re still not calling me Sonny when you do that?_ “ was leaned towards Loki’s ear as the small hole in the air solidified; a slight turn of Loki’s head when he laughed at the reminder: spray from the waterfall further down splashed droplets on his face and reminded them how close he'd been to the fire with the small cleaner spots it left behind. “ Cane, too. “ Made Strange look at them both funny, though Clint explained. “ Little inside joke about the boyfriend’s age. “

 

And there it was; tucked behind the usual rounded box of firefly blue magic, “ Should I be telling the Northerners to get off my lawn? “ made even Stephen snort coming out of Loki’s mouth, before Clint's eyes settled on that Stone; settled almost floating in it's magic-tech cage into a deeper crevasse in the wall of rock behind the waterfall below. Seeing it again, bothered him a little. Strange too, apparently; he was wild eyed and holding his breath now. Then again, this was as close as Stephen had been since dropping Thor off at Ebisu the other morning: and the first time he’d laid eyes on any of those they’d recovered besides the red one they'd named after the red Sea Lily whose colors it seemed to imitate. Clint was the one to stop Stephen from reaching; when it was pulled forward and Quill got the next orb ready.

 

Loki looked at the hand Clint had clamped on Stephen’s upraised wrist, and smiled a little. “ I suppose you would be the one to know best about this one, _Viedimadr Minn_. Be careful not to touch this one, Peter. It’s slightly more dangerous than the rest, and can have ..detrimental effects, on the mind; without that Stone present. Something it's previous keepers could set aside, somehow; but I myself am not confident in attempting. And you’re still recovering from the last infinity stone you held overlong, mm.  “

 

“ I won’t but yeah. _Not_ doing that again without **_really_** good reason.. “ was very grumbly to put it nicely, before it was in, twisted, and locked. Pete tossed and caught it just as Thor landed a few yards away. “ Is it done then? “

 

“ Number three in the bag, Thunderbro. You gonna play hooky with us in the woods while you can, or - “ and Peter tilted his head at Thor when he smiled and tapped his ear with a slight turn to remind him they were listening. “ - _ohyeah_. We still have everybody muted, don’t we? “ made Loki chuckle, before he snatched the orb and lifted, pinching it out of sight before Peter could grab it back. “ For our dear Sea Lily, until tomorrow. I think it’s time we made for the Mare, after a stop in the States. We need to get out of here, for now yes? Before they start asking me for batteries among other things. “

 

“ And what _are_ you going to do about this mess? “ Strange asked as the four of them started for the Stiletto. “ The Necrotics you missed, are being collected for scan and then burial rites.  Mother, release mute? Bruce if Ana is here? “ 

 

        “ ...she isn’t. She’s been working on something between the Tower and Compound. “

 

“ Ah. Could you tell her we’ll be in New York again in the morning? I’ll need her attention. I slightly misjudged the spread of cold; and managed to get myself stabbed. I can deal with much of it, but. It’s also been some time since our last connection, and I want to catch her up. “

 

“ ...Are you okay? “ Loki paused to look in that direction. Even from up there they could see Bruce turning their way. “ I stopped the bleeding when I pulled it out. “ Now that Clint looked, he .. hadn’t even seen him do that much. Had it been during the conversation holding her down? His man was way too good at distractions. It made him feel briefly like an asshole and failure having let him make them forget he'd had a knife to one side of his gut, even for a moment. He knew the reasoning though. Found it hard to argue when Loki knew his own limits and endurance so well, for the most part. “ I had worse from our landing, and I have some medical supplies on the Stilletto. “

 

“ I’ll see to him _myself_ in the meantime Banner; if it worries you. “ came as a surprise from Strange before he started opening portals from his distance. He was just full of weird niceties today. “ Don’t look at me like that. You said it _yourself_ . I _was_ a _Surgeon_ . Not a Marine Biologist. Probably the only one on this side of the planet with the capability and time to even attempt to treat you: if anything _is_ off. “ a look and he topped it off with an offer of trade he doubted Loki would say no to. “ On top of that; don’t think I haven’t noticed, you have issues with creating your own portals. I can cut your travel time down by quite a lot. _If_ , you’re willing to let me see what you’ve got; and allow me to be present when you hand them over. “

 

“ Objections? “ had Quill shaking his head and crossing his arms. He was trying to do the same thing Clint was. Not, stare at the spot where that knife had been dug into him. It had been too easy to forget, and he knew that was part of the idea behind the distraction when Loki looked over to them and offered that charming, mildly apologetic smile.

 

_Yep. Trying not to worry us._

_Hard to stay mad at you when you're proving how much you care by trying to be that protective, Lau.  
_

         _Still._         

    “ I have just one. You’re _in it_ if it’s worse than you think, Lau. 'Cause and just for a start; me and Quill are gonna have to explain that to the Aggy version of the bird if it is. And I’m up for recruiting Starbutt to help me catch and smack yours if she kicks _my_ ass over it. “ que the more worried end of said smile; before Quill nodded and delivered his thumbs up to say he was on board while Loki crossed his arms under his chest as a form of near agitated huff and pout. “ She’s turning the _both of you_ into potential tattletales. I’m tempted to confiscate your phones. Or bury them in the garden. “ made Thor chuckle before they started off again, and Clint shook his head, just glad he was at least all right enough not to be on the ground, or less than his usual sassy. 

 

“ _Hey_ and _no_ , I love trading tunes with pixie-chick! Her taste’s as good as yours. “ Made Clint smile a little broader before he cut in to the others in the comms again: “ We’ll see you Crater kids tomorrow. Get outta dodge if you haven’t used those portals already. No telling how long this break in the action will last. We don’t want to get held up in the middle of this business just yet. “

 

“ But we _are_ coming back? “ From Thor, and Loki scoffed with clear disgust before he actually commented.

 

“ **_I_ ** am, even if _you_ aren’t. “ still made Clint look over as he packed his bow back. He already had at least some idea what his _too pretty not to be that mean_ boyfriend probably had to say about it. Loki didn’t disappoint. “ This was _unacceptable_ . In _all_ terms. To say I have many, _many_ words for what we saw here this morning; is an _understatement_ . I’m half bloody tempted to fire an entire set of _peacekeeper sentinels_ at the region through the damned atmosphere as _soon_ as we get to the Mare. See how well they carry on without any bloody weapons that don't require looking their supposed enemies in the face and either beating them with a blunt object or stabbing them to death. “

           " You can do that? " in disbelief from Wanda mirrored his own thoughts.

                            " Once I return to the Mare and have access to everything including the small fleet there? That and more, if I so choose. " seemed to hush more than a few over the line; making them re-assess the past, and probably some of the present.

 

       “ Question, now that I’m free of the Northern forces command? “ came across the comms as they started in, and Stephen did the brief shock and take stock at the weapons and armor still on display as they came back up top into the living space. “ Go ahead Bruce. Peter, coffee please? “ after he pushed it out of the way himself and extended the table again with a tap.

 

“ No. Tea, or something decaf for you. _No arguments._ “ From Strange as he sat down peeking backinto the bed space, looking back Loki’s way as his lover took his usual seat. Or, _tried_ to. Clint pushed him off piloting before he could even finish the move, back towards the table where Strange was settling and shaking his head; and glad when he didn’t give any resistance. “ I don’t want your system pumped on caffeine before I see for myself what she missed or hit, stabbing you through. I’ll take a few minutes to get her out of that fall and situated in a secure location in the Mirror once we’re there. You stay as immobile as possible, and lay down when you do get there. “ 

 

“ _..kay._ “ delayed, and it sounded like Bruce was less than impressed with the extra fact that he hadn’t just been stabbed; but been run through with the blade. So was Thor; instantly helping his brother like he hadn’t been on his feet the whole time since and getting more than a few swats for the almost forceful effort along the way that made Pete chuckle before Loki just sighed loudly and gave up, rolling his eyes; as the whole lot of them up there followed the Thunder god escorting him past it and into said bedded alcove: the big blond getting a mean look when he tried to push him down. “ Aggy version? “ finally from Bruce made Loki stifle a chuckle, and Clint grin.

 

He picked up the explanation himself. “ It’s a simple tease, of sorts. Apparently? Our pixie’s got a temper and mean streak of her own we rarely see. When Lau gave her her first nickname, he teased her a bit about having considered using that one. Ag, Aggy; sounds like it already? But it actually _means_ hag, and hag-like in some more common languages out there. Including the one MASTER prefers and she defers to on default. “ He did wonder if that meant the name they’d chosen for her had more than one meaning though; and what it was.

 

        Thankfully, as he pulled up the ramp and recalled the relay drones and Thor took and turned the seat behind the co-pilot’s chair, Clint could smile a little more; watching Loki fall back into the mattress of that little bed on his own. He should be a little freaked out; he realized. But ..no. He had seen him with worse, hadn’t he? Somehow he’d gotten himself and Leigh out of the Stiletto then and into what had been Tony’s penthouse, in that horrible state. His mischief maker knew his limits well, and he further realized; he was inclined to almost fully trust his gauges when it came to that, and a lot of other things. “ Strange, can you spit us out over the nature study nearby? Less populated over there than the Market. “

 

“ Yes, that should be easy enough. Just tell me when. “ 

        “ You know if it were possible I’ve got a better idea than sentinels. “ from Quill while he was at making what smelled like the recommended tea. “ Replace all their fatal bullshit with nerf guns, bubble launchers and super-soakers. “

 

    He saw Loki sit up, the silence otherwise was stretching as Clint shook his head, and Pete kept going.. “ I mean .. “ his chuckle was Loki-worthy, and he could feel the smile coming before it even hit the trickster’s features. “ ..dude, can you picture that? Neon water squirters for the rifles, foam projectiles suddenly **_everywhere_ ** in place of grenades and napalm. “ _Oh god why._ Thor snorted, Stephen was staring at him like he was either insane or had a really good idea; which ..didn’t help since a glance back told him it might have been closer to the good idea half of the meter.  “ Maybe some confetti rockets? “

 

          And okay, mental image did make him laugh when he added and Loki started looking up the few things he did not get in those references on his phone. “ Oh! We confine them to fighting in some really big carnie moon-walk attractions so they could really get it on in properly designated and themed areas..? It’d shut the environmentalists up.  “

 

“ _God damn it_ Pete; I’m trying to _fly_ , you _asshole_ .. “ was still chuckling and met with a higher pitched laugh from the very back, and the cut in “ I like it and therefor refuse! “ that made Quill grin and Thor shake his head as Peter settled into his seat next to Strange reaching and leaning back to push Loki back down. “ Stay _down,_ Tricksy: or I’ll pin you there. “

 

              “ **_Clint!_ ** Peter’s offering me _rewards_ for not following Doctor’s orders..! “ made Stephen cough after his first swallow of tea.

                               “ Uh .. _yeah_ , again: welcome to _the team,_ Strange. “ with an unstoppable smile of his own was met in the reflection of the main view by the red-cloaked wizard with a very dry look he knew.

 

              Thor recognized it too, and moved to his other side to pat his shoulder. “ I _know_ what you’re thinking. “ And the one-eyed blond rubbed his big hand along that shoulder briefly before looking at the inside of the cup he was handed. “ What _have_ I gotten myself into? But and _don’t worry_ ; “ Thor tried a sip, smacked his lips and set it down before he said with a clearly welcoming, brotherly tone: “ there is _no_ _escape_ : “ which of course made Quill grin and lift his cup to clink it against Loki’s behind them as they finally cleared the last of the trees which, at current were no longer smoking. “ but, the lack of boredom _alone_ , company and _family_ ; among _other things_ : _definitely_ makes it worth not even _trying_ to. “

 

               He saw the pause from Loki behind his brother in the reflection of the main view; the turn of his head and steady briefly almost blank, uncertain look he was giving Thor while he wasn’t looking. He said nothing, but the fact he was smiling; one of those small, gentle smiles when he looked back to the cup he had settled mostly on his abdomen between both hands: it warmed Barton up in ways that had nothing to do with room or body temperature. “ 

 

### .\\\\\\\STRANGE////.

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///NEW YORK: THE CRATER (AVENGERS COMPOUND) 8:50 AM US EST(10:50 PM JST)\\\\\\\\. 

.//THE NEXT ‘MORNING’\\\\. 

 

    He woke as he often had since discovering the ‘Rabbit Hole’ as they had dubbed it; peering down and across another huge, thick tome brushed with ink in the tight, tidy scroll of her handwriting. At some point, the length of the day had gotten a hold of him, and he had lost focus and truly rested; rather than sleeping and studying in it again as he had been since picking up the pieces and trying to gather all the rest belonging to the riddle that was, Loki Odinson. Loki Laufeyson. Loke Falkenrath. Lodurr : later, Lodurr Skidbladnir. Lisan Faruq. _Hvedrungr._

He had used that last one on a great deal in mid and western Europe as well as the east, though they gave him another sort-of set of nicknames that stuck to the pages better; as far as the mongols and remainder of the far east was concerned: Ying Fuxi. Luo. Lo. The Japanese sometimes had called him Futsushi Musuko; a name associating him as a sort of son to their own trickster god. He wondered, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes; at what sort of library the Asgardian prince kept beneath those falls on Jeju Island, and what other names he had gone by, known and otherwise. Oddly enough, Stephen did feel he was nearly at a place he would feel comfortable making the request to visit it, and ask sometime soon. _Maybe_. If the place would stop catching fire, et cetera; above ground.

 

Picking up his phone, he checked the time and blinked himself further awake; a little early, but it was nearly time to go pick them up. Earnestly, he was anxious. May be, even a little excited. Celt -- the Ancient One, he internally corrected himself -- had only been to Mare Nectaris once, early on and prior to its expansion; when the location was little more than the guarded entrance to a witches tomb; a Volvan Tomb, as he had referred to it. One that Loki had accepted guardianship over; while a more appropriate individual might be found to more permanently fill the role. That had been centuries ago though; and the God of Mischief apparently had yet to be relieved of that duty, from what he could tell.

 

The Celt --and damn it, it was hard not to think of her with that as a _name_ now-- had put in that it was that duty, that helped draw him to Earth repeatedly; or rather gave him the extra excuse. He had read more of her personal observations last night that aligned with his own observations yesterday: and what he had overheard the morning after they had arrived in Tokyo. Stephen absolutely believed that Celt was right; and ‘excuse’ was the most accurate. He’d seen too much of him now, to think otherwise.

 

Heard too many things, read enough outside accounts; noted too many granted honorifics. He came here often because, as he had admitted: he wanted to. Stephen was pretty sure that Lua, the original purpose of the Mare, and his duty there; had been just an extra excuse to give in to that want. He had started to understand. He had been so busy staring at the villain, the facade and facet that Loki had held up in front of them; taken hold of the view he had wanted and needed them to see that just like everyone else: he had forgotten to look farther into why and who. At the person he was, rather than the monster they wanted and needed to hate in his wake.

 

                   And what did it say, that he had kept it up as long as he could?

                   That he held out that long?

                   What did it say that he let them hate him as long as was necessary?

                         Made no true effort to correct it, even now?

                             What did it say that he had sacrificed so much in the process?

                                  A chance at redemption and reconciliation with his family?

                                       The one he had loved for over a decade?

                     That he had made an exchange for hatred scorn and imprisonment, instead of the chance to take what he wanted and live among them?

        Missing Celt’s death.

        Missing Laura Barton’s.

        How many more, unknown; precious to him?

 

‘ _G_ _one_ _, like all the rest. It_ _killed me_ _when I came back; seeing_ _stone markers_ _and_ _sunken funeral ships_ _in place of the_ _faces_ _I knew on my visits, if that. Whole_ _villages_ _, of people I knew; men and women and children: who had smiled,_ _at me_ _..just_ _gone_ _, in my lifetime. Naturally and otherwise._ ’ 

 

                  How many more, when it ran so contradictory to what he had wanted for himself?

        Where did that level of commitment, that sense of duty, patience that lasted at the very least over a decade and was still running; come from? 

 

 ‘ _Raids. Wars. Disease. Famine. I hated that we had enough_ _gall_ _to_ _fight_ _for them; but not enough balls to stop the mindless, merciless fretting and help them survive at least some it better, when we_ _could_ _. When it would have been_ _so easy_.’

 

Hearing him say those things; raw and so much frustrated passion to every word and phrase, so focused on Barton neither of them had even noticed he was there: had knocked Stephen even further off of the high horse he hadn’t realized he had been using to trample some of the simplest, basic bitch things he should have seen. Or at least been questioning.

 

The portal swirling into place in front of him, he wondered again; what he would have seen on his face if he had stepped into that room. What he might have known if he had tried to track him down sooner. He was off the horse now. That much he could say with certainty. But he still didn’t trust him. Not entirely. And some large part of it found it odd; found it --shut up-- strange: that he found himself wanting to. That already, he was at least trusting him enough to be mostly honest.

 

That, as he stepped into that spacious, overly clean, tidy white living room again; the first thing that sprung to mind was that he wanted to ask him a half a hundred questions, his opinions as he had when drawing up the containment for the detained ‘Marshall’ they had captured. Hear more about his experiences, not just with what they were doing: but with Celt, with magic, with .. all sorts of things. In some ways, as he called up those curved stairs “ Barton? “ he felt like an overeager resident again; chasing after the chance to learn from a distant senior that had already earned their Ph.D.: and that was ..shaky ground for him.

 

“ You’re early. We’re almost ready. “ And he was standing there, debating on whether he should take those steps up, hesitating. Maybe, that was where the most of his was. The hesitation. “ Come on up man! We’re just getting Lily situated.. “ The familiar feel of unfamiliar territory; dangerous but begging to be explored. What would happen if he dropped that part of his ego? The part that over a decade later, knowing what he knew and having heard and seen what he had, still wanted to keep him from turning the gem. The fog was gone; now he could see the possibilities of the road in front of them. The basics of the landscape those cut through.

 

And just like now, that first real step was taking him a few moments to get in motion. Once it was taken, there was no stopping until he was at the top. It was night time, in Japan; and even if he hadn’t been shown the room and the tank in it it would have been easy to find as it was one of the few with a light on, and the only room with people in it. And of course, the first he sees is the God of Mischief himself; laid partly propped up and looking very comfortable over the comforter already looking to the door, an easy smile coming up on his features when Stephen came into view. He had one orb in hand, turning the ornate metal ball currently housing the Soul Stone between his fingers and palms like some might roll a baseball or stress ball. “ Good evening Stephen. Or rather, good morning? “ 

 

A nod, he couldn’t help but give the item a long look. “ You’ve been resting? “ was answered at first with a small increase to his smile, “ They wouldn’t let me up if I tried, short of necessity, or simply moving from one place to another: so yes. I will be glad to connect with Ana again. “ as Stephen checked their progress with the jellyfish. Quill had been explained as having the honors of caring for it, though the other two had been learning, from him and the same sources both online and locally. “ Have you met her properly yet? I understand she’s been helping Bruce recently, to some extent. “

 

That brought his attention back. “ So have I, on and off when needed; but no. I’m no Oncologist but, there have been a few cases I’ve been able to help with. My hands may not be able to do what they used to, but that doesn’t mean I can’t direct those that don’t have my issues. “ Quill was trying to get the fish to swim into the big bucket they were going to transfer ‘her’ without getting stung --because who knew what the hell that would do given it was far from a normal jellyfish-- while he finished. “ She’s also been working much higher up in the building, from that first tank they built. Not much opportunity to talk to her, while she’s in it. “

 

He felt the stare and stillness before he looked back over to receive it; and found himself caught by the sudden hardness to his expression.. And tone. “ _What_ tank. “ Told him he had opened up a subject that Loki, probably hadn’t known about. Barton was the first to get a hold of the instant shift in his mood and stop stock still from what they were doing, while Quill was just too concentrated on the task at hand. “ Explain. “ was almost angry, and he actually sat up.

 

“ I.. a suspension tank, of some kind. I didn’t ask specifics of how it works, but I know -- “

 

“ Are there feed-lines running to and from it, into other rooms or floors? “ almost snapped as he swung his legs over the edge. Yes, he was definitely angry. The tension, the rolling grip of his fingers from the pinkies in at the edge of the bed, the round of the orb housing the Soul Stone; the drop and tip of his chin: and he recognized the sensation, could compare the feeling. A bull lowering its head, aiming it’s horns for the charge. Barton was shifting their way even as he seemed to debate whether to go to him or finish what he and Quill were doing, which given the nature of what they were handling, pushed Stephen’s danger sense to an all time high and made him choose a much more gentle tone and latch onto the straight forward approach. “ Yes.. “

 

“ And they probably have those tubes covered. “ was all but hissed as he stood up, and both Stephen and Barton were instantly there and at keeping him from moving too quickly. “ Calm down, tell us. What is it babe? “ From Barton was barely touching it; he knew that expression. The same sharpness to his eyes before both Hawkeye and Starlord had to talk him out of the dangerous mode.

 

“ He built her a fucking feeder tank. “ wasn’t much to go on, but the language alone was enough even without the sharp bite to his words to tell he was beyond pissed. It also snagged Peter’s attention almost immediately and had him rushing to get the fish in the bucket; while he was trying to be gentle about pushing them off. “ He’s put her back into one of those damned things ..Clint, not again. Not ever again. You didn’t see it. Six hundred years tethered to them. Six hundred years without seeing a single star. Without seeing for herself that there was anything, knowing for herself there was any world outside of being bled as often as they could, as much as they could? I ca- “ Those words had sucked him in enough not to have noticed Peter was there and pushing them both out of the way and shaking Loki once or twice to get his attention, until it was happening. “ Hey! “

 

Just a fraction of a second getting him to lift his chin and look directly at him, the almost ginger took his head in both hands; tipped in fast and said “ First ever. “ which confused them all before “ Pay attention. “ and just closed the rest of the distance to crush a kiss on Loki. And the dark godling wasn’t the only one shocked by that as it went from something demanding to something soft as Quill stepped further into his space, and managed to ease him back down onto his ass on the edge of the bed.

 

Stephen looked away, probably red in the face and more than awkward enough as he realized it was being returned in small motions to look away as a poor attempt at giving them some privacy. Hawkeye had already recovered, mostly; watching but otherwise slowly letting his tension down like he had at least half expected that. “ Okay _now_ . _Listen_ and _hear_ me baby. Even I know Bruce is crazy for Ana. Crazy enough to make an _idiot_ outta of himself daily for her, playing Ogre and Pixie. “ in a much softer tone before Stephen looked back. 

 

He still had his face in his hands; was settling on the balls of his feet between Loki’s knees to keep close and keep him mostly in place and in front of him. “ Everyone at the compound loves her. Wanda, Thor, Val when she’s there. Pepper. Even _Nebs_ when the rest of my crew were there, _angry_ as she _always_ is? She don’t like _anybody_ . But even she _adores_ your sister. Complained _immediately_ , about how quiet and dull it was after you guys left for Missouri. No one there, _no one_ : would let anything bad happen to her. Stop and think, and answer me: _am_ _I wrong?_ “ 

Clint sat down next to them; reaching for the back of his head; and Stephen felt.. Out of place, watching this. And like he knew far too little to put in anything actually of use. “ You know Pete’s right babe. Bruce wouldn’t so much as think in this direction without really good reason or some guidance. “

 

“ What’s that supposed to mean? “ was a little sharp but got him a look. Like he should know. “ Bruce hasn’t built anything like what you’re talking about, before. And he’s never worked with what she can do, before he met her. Who among those there, would even know what she would need; or how to build a setup even remotely close enough to it to be viable? Your sister’s super smart. Scary smart, and so fast thinking; in so many different directions Wanda can’t keep up with her even when they’re not touching unless you’re right there. And she is just as sneaky and slick as you are when she decides she wants something. You know she burnt all the newspapers covering the Tower Commemoration but one, the morning after? “ that brought Loki’s brow in, down: no. He hadn’t known. “ Before anyone anyone could pick them up, before any of us even woke up; Nick went back and caught her on the CCTV, intercepting the newspaper kid, piling them all into a trash can and burning them to ash. When I caught her washing it out in the bathroom she tried pretending it was a drum. But the ash was still there. “

 

Loki was listening, tuned between his boyfriend and the guy that just kissed him in front of said partner; and Stephen was all but forgotten, for the moment. “ You and her got a few things in common, when it comes to protecting the people you care about. Omissions especially. She spent years inside your head; probably learned what she didn’t know already on just how to do that. “

 

And that did it, apparently. Loki took a breath squeezing the orb in his hand, and forced himself to relax. Watching him think was something else; the tiny, small shifts in his expression as he brought that dangerous little ball into his lap again between both sets of fingers, and slowly rolled it. “ I ..need to connect with her. Apologies. What happened there ...the memories we shared; the torture, the operations, the links they forced on her, the ones she stole to try and ..save, people, like who those necrotics were before. “ a sharp breath in, a long blink looking to Peter, then Barton; and finding him there again: yes.. Stephen was fairly sure he had forgotten he was there. But his presence seemed to help him get a better grip on his control. And he got it. He wasn’t as close to this. He hadn’t known.

 

                             Because they hadn’t known they could trust him.

 

“ Before they forced her to make them into what they are now. I can’t condone the idea of either of us being in one of those things again. “ So he had been in one too, at one point? Having some small idea of what he could do; how strong and durable he was: that idea alone set off alarms in his head. What kind of danger was going on in the background; that he hadn’t been let in on?

 

“ Bruce said she was working with him. We knew she was reviewing files Lo. The woman that tried to save the people she did while in MASTER; the woman that saved you… “ Clint’s arms crossed under his chest as he stood up. “ Maybe it’s just me; but I can’t imagine that part of her seeing something like EGAC and not trying to do something. She’s already proven she’s exactly what you introduced her as: a Divine Healer. “ 

 

“ And totally jump on your back about it too. “ Quills grin and sudden laughing input made Clint give him an odd look as they met gazes, but Stephen got it as Loki questioned the comment visibly. “ Burnt my hand up pretty bad working on the Benny’s power relay, while you guys were making up down the hall. She caught me coming in. I didn’t think she could help so I turned her away but ah, well let’s just say she wall-pinned me until she was done. Can’t even see a scar. “ a small squint and Clint tipped his head at the expression before Peter tacked on “ She may, have decimated an entire shelf of strawberry twinkies and a two pound bag of beef jerky and sworn me to secrecy - “ made Loki actually snort, and lay back staring at the ceiling. ”-which I totally agreed to and am prolly going to get climbed on again for spilling later? But doesn’t change the fact she’s pretty damned aggressive about taking care of folks. “

 

“ Either way. Let’s get this finished and get back to camp so we can figure out what’s going on. There’s a lot more than that to take in. Like why a random, unexpected clan of Ravagers, and a shit-ton of other vehicles is suddenly here hanging out around the moon. It won’t take long for those governments with the capability to spot them start asking questions. “ Stephen took a breath. This was new to him; then again he had been all but barring himself into Celt’s personal study the last week or so. “ Other, vehicles? “

 

It was Loki who answered that from where he was. He tossed the orb up from his forehead, making Stephen’s brows go up with it. He saw Quill’s head follow it too. “ They have been arriving in small numbers since the day before yesterday. My brother said it might have something to do with Asgard’s revised sub-space message: and had intended to explain that to us last night. “ Up, down, up, down; up and down: and he was pretty sure his mouth was open when it landed in his palm again. “ Brunhilde stole him before he could, or tell us why New Asgard has been on the news announcing the intended construction of an offensive and defensive fleet. Never mind why the rest of the Guardians, are not home yet. “

 

“ Uh-huh. “ It was Peter who snatched the metal ball from the air before he could catch it again; landing over him propped up on one hand and holding it out of his reach; shaking it at Stephen as a fast offer as he said “ And I think we all get why you’re anxious about all that. But, baby..? “ Clint was getting Lily into the plastic box-tank as Stephen took the small orb containing the stone from Peter’s fingers. “ ..please don’t play catch in the bed with Infinity Stones? “ 

 

That actually made Loki grin, and Clint shake his head as Stephen walked it to him to put in the box with the other two. Which, felt really weird; watching Clint just drop the second one in there like plucky tank decorations. Instead of things that could pretty much screw up their whole world. “ It makes me kinda nervous, when I know what they can do? “

 

“ Fair enough. Can I have the second one now? “ confused Stephen for a moment, before Peter simply stood up and offered him a hand. “ Nope. That one’s officially Clint’s. I’ve decided I’m taking the ‘ _both or nothin_ ’ approach. Which.. “ he pointed the trickster to what he guessed were his boots a few feet away as it registered that they were talking about that kiss, their relationship. “ ..is also a first, so; _enjoy_ and look forward to _that_. “

 

And Stephen’s brain was trying not to pick that last bit apart when Loki paused getting his feet into the boots: obviously getting the references faster than he was for his own attempts. “ ..really? Never? Not even with women? “ got him a smack to his shoulder and a nod Stephen’s way that made the mischief maker raise his brows. “ ..what? He’s matured since our first meeting. If he can’t handle the idea of three grown adults enjoying a threesome -- “

 

       “ Okay! That ..doesn’t mean I want to hear details, or discuss it at length. “

 

Clint was laughing, and Loki was trying not to. Quill was a little pink and on his way to collect that huge piece of luggage when he realized. “ You really like screwing with me, don’t you. “

  “ Think of it as a combination of small revenge for our first meeting and really enjoying being the first to truly embarrass you with such simple personal details. Well, and getting you used to such things will prove useful later on. Terrans are some of the most modest individuals in our universes. Some will go much farther, to try and educate you. Besides that, I enjoy the response. Your reactions are _truly_ precious, Doctor. “ Strange didn’t know which was more frustrating; that Loki genuinely meant and enjoyed every word of that, or that he really did not think he was going to be able to avoid those lessons.

 

  “ Think of it this way; “ Loki tugged on his jacket as he explained something perhaps even more frustrating. Mostly for the fact that it confirmed that he had been falling into the trap often enough. “ ..as I said to my brother. You will either learn to accept it as a natural part of peoples lives regardless of their gender preferences or in my case lack there in and start to learn what _true_ boundaries are; or, you’ll continue to allow people like me who already do, who are already more comfortable and grounded than you are in the facts that people and things are what they are regardless of your own ego, limited knowledge and beliefs: to manipulate and get a rise out of you using that lack of acceptance and understanding of boundaries to their advantage, with you. “

 

                    “ Like you do? “

  “ If that’s what it takes to teach you to become better? Yes, and always. Celt threw you onto Mount Everest because she thought it the best way to teach you what she saw caught about you that rests in the simplest of truths. That the greatest of us are cursed with the challenge of also having the greatest of egos to tame and harness: the hardest obstacles between us and even the most simple beginnings of understanding the code, of which even these things are part. You’ve been shown the blinders to your horse _and_ your _self_ Stephen; and are _beginning_ to understand how to widen your view. But you have yet to find the full courage or acceptance required to pull those blinders _off_ entirely. Until you do, until you truly try; never mind _succeed,_ you will always be peeping through a the tiniest of gaps: through a keyhole if you will, at what surrounds you. Always ducking your head back into the safety of what you know and believe over what actually is, in all its beauty and complexity. “

 

           And god, that was such a _familiar_ punch in the throat. He was beginning to understand where Celt; where the Ancient One: may have aquired her ability to be so … sharp and enigmatically precise in her tutelage. He wondered, how much of it was _his_ influence; how much Loki had taught her, and vice versa. What had they really been to each other, for her to say those words and mean them; at the end of that recording? For her to have been so obviously _happy_ , at the idea that he had wanted to stay.

 

“ Are we ready? “ brought his attention back from his thoughts and into the now, looking to Clint and Peter as he did. “ Think so; we got most of it out just after the sun went down, after all. “ from Barton as he snagged the only remaining bag they were apparently taking with them. “ Tanaka said the building should be bought and ours by the end of the week. Just a matter of transferring titles when we’re ready after that. “

 

“ Good. I like this one. “ Smiled from Loki and he realized they were all looking expectantly at him. “ _Anytime_ , Sparkles. “ from Peter, made him shake his head and start opening the portal to the nature preserve from in front of the bathroom as they conversed. “ Since you’re buying the place, does that mean we can paint next time? “ got a hum out of Barton. “ I mean, the white’s not bad, but .. some color that _isn’t_ Lily and those weird artsy borders around the staircase would be a nice touch. “

 

“ I was thinking some neo-classic regional. “ Clint kicked in as the portal widened. “ Not ripping it up like home _but_ ; once we’re done with the loft, maybe changing it up a little to something more our style where it comes to the details at least. Painting a few walls does sound like a good idea. Maybe not all of them but ... reds and golds, some greens maybe to go with the theme? We’ve got extra stuff from the loft we can bring over. Maybe adjust the dining room into a third bedroom, for if we ever bring the kids over? “

 

           “ You’re not a fan of dining rooms, are you man? “ He didn’t know which was crazier. “ Don’t have anything against ‘em. Just, well; I’ve never known any of us to actually use one? “ That they were talking about home decorating while toting three infinity stones --one of which was very much alive-- in a big black plastic water purse; “ Speak for yourself when it comes to that, _Viedimadr Minn_. “ or that they could switch gears to it from everything else so quickly.

 

“ Okay, any one of us not royalty; _your Highness_ . “ Strange also wasn’t sure whether he admired that, or whether it scared him. “ Okay, been curious about that for a while; what does that _mean_ anyway? It Asgardian or somethin else? “ Either way, he wasn’t getting off the path again. “ It’s a pet name of sorts. I don’t want to translate it though. I would rather Clint remembered it on his own, if possible. “ Either way, no matter how crazy this was; he supposed this was what they had. “ So tell _me_ then? “ What other choices _were_ there, but to live and deal with it; or try to escape? “ Ha! _No_. I am not entirely confident he won’t work it out of me rather than work for the memory; _never mind you._ “

 

“ Are you sayin’ I’m weak willed? “ got a small snort from Clint as he turned again and stepped out of the way to look to the three of them. “ No, I’m saying you have yet to experience his .. _interrogation tactics_ , when he wants information from someone he finds attractive enough _and_ worth seducing? “   

 

Okay, and yeah; Stephen was pointedly trying not to pay attention to the red Hawkeye was turning or the suppressed smile to his features after that last comment registered. “ After you, _gentlemen_. Next stop; New York state. “ 

 

###  .\\\\\\\PETER////. 

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\. 

.////TERRA (DOMESTICALLY IDENTIFIED AS EARTH) - NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT\\\\\\\\. 

.///NEW YORK: THE CRATER (AVENGERS COMPOUND)  1:36 PM US EST\\\\\\\\. 

.//THAT AFTERNOON\\\\. 

 

    He and Hawk had been right; about Leigh. Once confronted? Bruce had all but broken down and told them the whole story. How she’d started by rifling through his files when he wasn’t looking. How he had let her into them when he caught her at it a second time. How Leigh had started handing and working with him for means of possible treatments. How fast she had evolved this process until she was coming with him to the AWAC center, and then? Then he’d come back to the lab with lunch only to find her building the first tank herself.

 

    Loki had insisted on seeing the second one; the one they’d built together on site since adjacent to what passed for the medical wing, using Stark tech. Honestly, Pete had seen and been in enough bad medical situations that he already didn’t like hospitals, on or off Terra: but those rooms creeped him out a little. The metal-cased plastic tubes built into and running through the walls to each gurney and a third of a planned four-set of weird tanks really did not help to discourage that janky feeling. Then there was what else had happened; when the pair of them gave in and let them watch over what he’d been referring to as the two connecting.

 

    The fact that, last second; Strange had been offered a place in that connection with the intent of catching him up. They had only been unconscious for a little under an hour. But when he came out? Sparkle fingers had immediately jumped up on coming around, and left fast and beyond angry, actually swearing: like a sailor, no less. No explanations, just portal and gone. Loki had explained that while it was the fastest way; they had to drag him through some of their memories of what MASTER had done to manage it. And while they had been the most tame the pair of them could select by comparison; the ones they chose were admittedly nothing less than horrific, but. That was the only way Leigh could currently do it. Experiencing the memories. Regardless of how he’d left, they both agreed he had taken it very well. Which, was scary to him.

 

Strange was a stoic bastard, most of the time; analytical if not maybe even a little cocky about it.

 

And the dude had _seen_ some shit. Whole dimensions; timelines worth of it: if Pete understood anything about what he had been able to do. What he would be able to do again, when the Time Stone reared its head again. Yeah, they had discussed that even before they’d left Japan. That rock, was going back to and _staying_ with Sparkles. Loki had been adamant about it. His late friend had been Strange’s mentor. She’d let it to him along with her title, and both of them had seen enough promise in the guy worth entrusting it to him and following through with her wishes. 

 

But and yeah. So; that high emotion, on someone like him: somewhere between rage and disbelief, pain and the pale of trying not to puke into the nearest trash can as a response? From the memories of someone he cared about, and his usually too-sweet little sister? Of course Pete was worried and upset. Of course he was wondering what they had shown him, and what worse there was that they hadn’t.

 

      Wondering, and also understanding why; neither he or Clint had been given the offer. That they had outright refused to do the same for them, or Bruce. It was a hard pill to swallow though. 

 

                                 Not the protecting them part.

 

        It was the part where they seemed to agree that leaving them outside of that experience and knowledge was a good idea. The part where neither one of them seemed to think they were tough enough to handle it. Clint was agitated by it too. He could tell, just by the distant look he was giving the landing pad over his cup of coffee with the changing waters in his eyes; taking a break after making all the arrangements on his end to head up with them, now that the busy was over? Now that the gears in his head were moving over how the day had gone down? Yeah, Pete could see it. A glance to the pad where Lo and Leigh were double-checking the outgoing inventory, and he put his hand over the top of that cup before Clint could blind-lip another sip.

 

    He could almost laugh when he didn’t even notice, and lipped the side of his pinkie instead. It _did_ get his attention though. And then instead of removing his mouth? He just sort of bit him, getting a chuckle out of Pete before the urge struck him, and Peter just leaned in: pushing the cup down. It wasn’t as weird as he thought, kissing another guy. In fact, he loved the differences as much as he was loving discovering them for himself; loved the patience and the easy willingness to let him make his own pace. He was definitely discovering the things he and Loki, and he and Clint had been talking about were very true; for him. It wasn’t about gender, or the bullshit of this kind of affection just being for the opposite sex: for reproduction. Somehere along the line, he had come down from self imposed inhibitions to realize reproduction and their gender had absolutely nothing to do with this. Okay, maybe the _drive behind_ the idea was there. The idea of finding someone he wanted to be with and share things with enough for his body and all the good things he might be able to make them feel and vice versa to be included on that list.

 

But if that’s all it was, if _that’s all_ sex was between two people? Reproduction?

         Then what did that make of love?

                   What did it matter if a man and woman stayed together and what did that say about humans; if they could say it wasn’t right to love or care for someone else just because they didn’t have the right genitalia, according to the need to reproduce? 

 

    If that was all it was, if that was all that mattered, then love was _pointless_. And that _wasn’t_ something he could buy into. Not Pete. _Not ever_.

 

                 Catching that mouth that had smiled at, laughed with, teased and comforted him, didn’t feel wrong.

     Closing those expressive, supportive oceanic blues when Clint set down the coffee in the grass to lean in and catch Pete’s neck with callused fingers that had made him meals and steadied him when he was still feeling like his body was settling from being turned half inside out; pull him in for more? The fingers that had written him hundreds of words of comfort and trust and so much care he just; couldn’t express how much he appreciated him otherwise?

 

 _No._ This was all kinds of right. This was what he felt and what he wanted; and if that wasn’t okay with anyone outside of it? That was fine.

 

                                                  Because it wasn’t theirs, and it wasn’t theirs to judge.

 

The fact that in days past he would have vehemently denied even the idea of slipping his tongue into Hawk’s mouth and catching its dance partner with his teeth when he made for a pursuit on Quill’s retreat wasn’t lost on him though. He grinned at the brushing memory of that scary joy in the discovery between his boys, his friends, his lovers having been caught like that; and couldn’t help but chuckle. The growl that came after him along with the shove just made him laugh a little harder. Made him give in and go down, and take Clint with him. Adjust, when he landed partially on his side and Clint was knuckling his ribs in that awkward position; so he could better look up at him in a more comfortable one. He was content, with the way Clint settled and just laying there; half tangled up and half just resting over one side of Pete with his nose buried in the short bits of his always threatening to go wavy if not curly hair behind Pete’s ear.

 

He was comfortable. Beyond comfortable. He was happy, really happy; for the first time in a while. Was it perfect? _No_ . Those worries and anxieties and uncertainties were still there; but they came with having been surprised with finding someone that close, that cared about ** _to_** worry about. Two someones, as fucking lucky as that was. And that made those worries feel _more_ than worth it. “ So getting my _second_ kiss with a man, instead a the first; still okay with you? “ got him another knuckle in his ribs, and made him chuckle at the “ .. _asshole_ . “ that came out first against his neck along with the slight rub of stubble. He liked that too. It was different. It was Clint. “ _I know you know better than to ask_.. “ So was the hand that was making a slow run along his other side, trying not to be too obvious about feeling him up in the open in what equated for them as the very viewable back yard that slanted down from the main buildings to the landing pad. “ Guess I do. “

 

He was enjoying the quiet that followed. The view of the clouds. The weight and natural press and breath at his neck. And then there was a second body; all hastily drawn back black waves of hair at his cheek and chin and pale skin of the almost-as-pretty illusion of his second skin as Loki brushed a kiss over one corner of his mouth, settled on the other side and caught the other side of Pete’s neck with his teeth, before catching his own kiss from Clint just under his chin? And he was suddenly really not wanting to get up or move much at all, when he felt their prince’s calf hook over his knee. “ _Be warned.._ “ breathed across his throat, probably more at Clint than at him but definitely said for his benefit as well. “ _..especially with how this day has started? Behaving may not be on the menu much longer, when it comes to me._ “ made his skin raise, heat a little. “ _I very badly want and need to eat both of you up, quite whole_. “

 

Okay, a lot. He couldn’t help but groan. “ _Gonna kill me.._ “

        Was met with the very clear purr of “ .. _more_ likely to kill a zipper or three. _Preferably_ three, actually. “ that made him pinch the side of the man with the darkest hair among them.

 

    Clint just laughed, and okay. He couldn’t help but smile himself. But it was still bothering him. “ You think you’ll ever show us? “ had him tipping his head away and looking up a bit as Loki lifted his with that questioning expression. “ Those things.. The memories? “ pulled his eyes somewhere else; even though he was still looking right at him. “ ..you don’t think we’d be strong enough for it? For real? “

 

And that brought him, into a sitting position, cross legged; and facing them. “ That.. isn’t why we refused. Either of us. “

 

“ Okay. What then? “ He felt Clint readjust and turn his head, chin planted over his arm and part of his chest like he was a comfy pillow. That thumb below still hooked in a belt loop on the other side while Loki collected his words. He didn’t expect less than the truth; but he also knew this was a tough subject. “ It’s hurtful. It was ..Stephen was too far behind, especially having one of the Marshalls in his custody; and we can’t spend another day down here to spend explaining all of it to him. My own fault, but. I wouldn’t have offered, put him through that at all if we had a faster, or less damaging way to do it. “

 

Pete opened his mouth, and Clint must have done the same, because both hands came up; at each of them. “ Neither one of you want to see me hurt, yes? “ That came with an undeniable nod from the both of them. “ It’s the same for me, about you. It is hard enough, sharing this with Leigh. Knowing she carried not just what was done to her, but to me; and countless others as well. Knowing what she did, to get us out; and how many we left behind to the same fate and worse in order to manage even that. It’s enough for me, that you want to. That you love and care for me enough to be that bothered, want to know that much. But.. I can’t. Maybe one day, when we’re free of this and it’s behind us? But I can’t handle that, now. Neither can she. “

 

And okay. That he got. Pete wiggled a finger at his face. You know the one, the come closer you; silent call. Loki leaned in, and got it double. Clint went up with him and bit his neck, while Peter went after his lower lip. When he let go he was smiling, a bit. “ Talk to us about when you can then? ‘Cause, like you said? I don’t think either of us like seeing you hurt. This kinda thing? You don’t gotta carry it all by yourself. “ was answered with a slow growing smile; and something that surprised him but, made him as happy as much as it sliced him up seeing the tear escape one eye when he nodded: and then found his place again right there with them in the warm early afternoon grass.

 

Hawk half rolled over him to get between them as Loki settled next to him staring up at the same clouds; folding his fingers over his stomach while Clint pulled his arms up high under his head to better fit there.

 

           Yeah.

                   This feels right too.

 

    Now all they needed was to secure and collect the rest of the fam. Get the assholes off Loki’s back. Protect it. “ How long til takeoff? “

 

“ Leigh is calling Stephen but: she is staying behind, _for now_ . “ surprised him a little; but then, Loki filled his own thoughts on why in as facts. “ Stephen hasn’t been there yet, he can’t open a portal _blindly_ without me allowing him into the wards; not without great risk. And Lua is a long ways from _anyone_ and _everyone_ she can help _here_ . I am not happy about the tanks. But until we find her another way; until and unless the Grandwitches are able to teach her one: this is the best we can do. And.. a way for her to have some small closure, at least: for what she’s been a part of for so long before she met me. Even if it _was_ unwilling for the most part. I _cannot_ deny her that. I’m not sure I can really _bring myself_ to deny her _anything_. “

 

    “ Is it true..? “ he saw his head turn somewhat his way. “ That they kept her in something like that ... for that long? She really, _never saw_ a star until you escaped? Not even through a window? “

 

    “ Not outside of picture, or sometimes a holograph. “ made his insides twist. The way she was; who she was? That wasn’t right. That wasn’t fair. Six hundred years as a blood doll, never seeing the sky? That was beyond cruel. “ If there was anything before she woke in the facility, she doesn’t remember it. Everything she’s known outside of the torture and deaths they gave her trying to escape has been permanently attached to one of those _machines_ . In the beginning .. they treated her moderately well. As she got _older_ though … as she started to want to see _more_ than just the few rooms she was tethered to, and the part of the hallways framed by the doors she _couldn’t reach_ , being obedient? “ he let out a breath. “ That changed. _Very quickly_ . If it didn’t _permanently_ kill her, it was fair game. _Anything_. Even rape was not off limits, if it subdued her will to try for a while longer. “

 

    He could feel Clint grow tense beside him. He was probably thinking the same things, before he asked. “ Did they try that with _you?_ “

 

    “ Rape? _No_ . Though that was purely because I never woke in a lucid state enough to _make_ an escape attempt either; and the fact I was _also_ product. _Expensive_ and _spoken for_ product, no less. “ To say that still irked Quill, would have been an understatement. To say the little burst of rage when he’d used the R word at all anywhere near thoughts of the Pixie-chick or Loki was remotely close to what he’d felt when he’d shot his biological father was an understatement too. It made his flesh itch under his skin, just thinking about it. Made his stomach turn over and tighten up in an ‘ _I really wish I’d shot that blue bitch in Jeju for any part of that she might have played_ ’ kind of way. “ Delivering me _used_ after going through the difficulty of keeping and bringing me to near perfect health would have cost them in both capital _and_ reputation with a _very wealthy_ rung of buyers. As it is, I imagine they’re suffering a good deal of loss in both departments at the moment. Apparently _my_ buyer was … _very clear_ , about certain _aspects_ ; when they started negotiating the contract of sale. “

 

    “ Ain’t none of ‘em getting their slimy paws on or stickers in either of you, _ever_ _again_. Not if we can help it. “ was backed with a grunt of agreement and support from Hawk. 

 

###  .\\\\\\\LOKI////. 

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\. 

.///LUA (EARTH’S MOON) - MARE NECTARIS\\\\\\. 

.//3:26 PM US EST\\\\. 

 

    It was good to be in a bed that felt more like his own. Felt better, feeling the warmth of Clint’s back spooned against his front. Felt better yet, feeling the light grip of Peter’s hand at the bridge of forearms caging Barton in his sleep when Loki himself stirred to near waking. He ended up just laying there; wondering when he might wake up. Wondering if fate was only being this kind as a sort of final offering. A last meal, of sorts.

 

He ran his thumb across Quill’s bicep, peering over Clint’s shoulder at them and didn’t dare count the blessings in front of him. That they’d made it to bed with very few protests from their many guests once they had noted how tired they were. That the Grandwitches had not appeared among them and demanded anything; neither access to the tomb or to confirm the status of their Sea Lily and her stoney siblings, name firmly in place and self happily floating through the much larger tank with a few extra friends this time.

 

    Peter’s Ravager friends had taken up the task of entertaining while they rested off a few hours of their again long day after their initial welcome; and agreed to help Mother bring in the rest with Stephen: who looked as flabbergasted and nearly exhausted just watching them attach to the docks and unload from their transports as they themselves were. The last week had been .. more than a little tiring, if fun. Actual alone time without having to think about expectations or duty, or worrying about incoming for a while other than their own after what little MASTER had sent: was heaven sent.

 

    Loki tried to go back to sleep, really he did. They had only been out a few hours. Two, maybe three at most.

 

And then Clint did that thing he did, every time he slept in front of him. He reached back and tugged him into that ass of his by one hip; which might not have passed as tempting enough on its own, except that he almost always shifted back into him when he did it: pressing and rubbing right into his groin and blindly finding his wrist, tugging his arm closer around his middle. The little hum and grumble. The soft pleased sigh when Loki kissed and then softly bit at the meat of his shoulder between his neck and it’s turn.

 

And there came that morning-like energy. The sudden need to tug him by that arm back into him and more. A bite higher along Clint’s neck reminded him that the chains around it had been joined by his new collar as a little comfort and tease earlier just served to encourage. It wasn’t the thick and clunky sort, making it pass almost for a punky choker; which frankly, made it that much more fun and attractive in Loki’s opinion. Then again, he had always liked nice things, hadn’t he. His left came down through Clint’s hair, quiet and careful and watching Quill stir a little himself before he caught his ear harder with his teeth and his middle finger caught the rung at the back of his neck; waiting til he saw his eyes sliver open to pet his PJ bottoms down along his hips. “ .. _couldn’t sleep_ .. “ almost a hiss against his neck, the sound sliding into a purr as he half kicked his own bottoms off. “ .. _someone, has been groping and rubbing at me in his, again._ “

 

The extra joy of this being Loki’s bed? There were all sorts of fun things laying around, if one knew where to look. “ _..what ever should I do about that; hm, Viedimadr Minn..?_ “ He saw the hard, heated glance and near stare at Peter in front of him, and hushed him as he slid open the shelf tucked into the headboard, situating his shaft firmly along and between Clint’s cheeks under the sheets and giving him a slow roll of his hips, just so he could feel what he was responsible for doing to him. It only took him a moment before the shelf was closed again and he pulled that little gasp of breath from him when his lubricated fingers made contact, the sound from his throat pulling his own eyes closed. Making him bury his nose in close against his neck just lining his collar; and teeth find the raised skin below it. “ _New challenge, little pet?_ “

 

A bite, his favorite place; that tempting dip behind the corner of his jawline: he let his teeth drag, briefly. Let him feel the slick pressure below and behind him, just on the cusp.  “ _..unless you want me to stop..?_ “ Right there and rubbing, teasing at the idea of pushing his way in. “ _Unless, you aren’t able..?_ “  Knowing very well, what he was doing. Expecting the reach and grip to push them further together, to try and fit him firm and slipping between his cheeks like the key to a lock. That made him smile, as Clint turned his head, and he pushed, tipped to catch and cover his mouth. Then, he let it happen; tugging him snugly hip to hip, eating up the stuttering whimper of a little moan when he ground into that tight space even hilted.

 

A small motion from Peter, his eyes snapped up from the enjoyable view he had straight down his Hunter’s body in past the sheets over his shoulder. His smile broadened, watching Quill’s brow furrow briefly in his sleep. That hadn’t stopped him, and why should it; all things considered? “ _..feel good?_ “ as he kept an easy time of the pacing; careful, methodical about the motion: making the effort not to disturb him too much. Clint was already arching; bowed between the tilt of his hips and effort to get more, and the catch of that finger through the little rung at the back of his neck. A small catch in his motions, he smiled against his neck while Barton made that growling sound that always replaced his whimpers early on, if not when he was wholly desperate to get what he wanted. “ ..does it? “ reminded him he hadn’t answered vocally, made him swallow, find and hiss actual words when Loki thrust back into him, even if some of them ran together with the need, hunger and restraint winding him up tight. “ _Godyes ...please, babe?_ “

 

“ _Hmm._ . “ purred, he did like that word, when it took on that tone; watching Peter’s eyes move ever so slightly behind his lids and the tempting reddish-brown line of lowered lashes. Stroking his free hand low across and over Clint’s hips. One slow pump below, he found himself growling out another purr when he caught his sex in his hand and found it hard and almost again his belly. His whispers passed over his ear, when he wasn’t biting it. Suckling. Flicking the  staple-studs with his tongue. “ _So hard. Tell me what you want, mm?_ “ No immediate answer; but then he knew how quickly Clint got lost when he was digging around inside him like this. He wanted that. Aimed for it, this time. Pulled and slowly thrust the tortured, swallowed moan out of him. “ _Careful now; you’ll make me think you want to wake him. Want to be watched, while you’re like this._ “

 

The near hiccup to his attempts at keeping quiet told him what he already knew; this was something Barton did want. A tasty kink they hadn’t played with the idea of more than once or twice: but each time had been more intense than the last. Fingers squeezed, pulled at him. The small shifts of his legs and tug against the collar: just once, he was already looking. Taking in the relaxed turn of Quill’s pecs in that position. The little gap between his lips and smallest hint of reddish hairs peeking from just below his navel  where the sheets hid and half clung to the hard outer lines of narrow hips and strong long legs. Loki watched the angle of his sparked blues, waiting until his gaze found the teasing edge of those sheets to smack a dangerously hard thrust and make him choke on a pleased little cry of surprise, barely catching it. 

 

“ _What would you do, if he was awake right now I wonder. Hungry as I am in the morning.._ “ a bite, a needy push, fitting himself into the rhythm; squeezing himself in with every softer roll, unsurprised but enjoying the near wriggle his hips made to stir him inside, dig him in even a tiny bit more. It still made his vision hazy, the way he begged with more than his mouth. “ _..you beat me there, once you’ve got something inside you. Get greedier than I am. Would you ask him for more?_ “

 

That idea seemed to be foremost on his mind. The shudder that ran through him from knees to neck was an enjoyable tell. So was the small shift in Peter’s portion of the bed. Mmhm, he was awake and listening, and Loki knew it. Drawing it out was fun just for that, and the fact Clint was too distracted; enjoying the new twist to the game too well to notice. When he came begging softly for both of them though; he saw those green eyes peek open under reddish brown lashes. Saw them digging over Clint’s form while he himself finished; upwards while his Huntsman shuddered through the last of it: and finally caught himself being watched again from under a half-veil of dark hair at the tense line of Barton’s neck.

 

“ ...you’re an evil, _terrible_ man. “ yanked Clint’s eyes open when he just grinned against his shoulder. “ Still _just_ your _speed_ of terrible, I hope? “ made Peter’s mouth work for a moment while he adjusted the sheets; as if there were more than a few answers to that and he was having a hard time choosing: and Clint’s own smile came up half dazed and chuckling raspily.

 

“ **_Yes._ ** “ finally came out at a near growl as his answer. Still restraining himself, though Loki didn’t think that would last too much longer. “ _Normal thing .... when he wakes up._ “ given by way of mild, breathless, smiling explanation from Barton. He nibbled along the back of his shoulder and finally let the rung of his collar go before making any attempt to clean up his front: biting over the side of his ribs and at his hip while he was at it. “ ...shoulda figured. “ was still a little rumbly from Quill, before Loki settled again and reached for him to tug and lean for a brief kiss. “ One thing? “ and he had it, a softer smile as he hooked his chin over Clint’s shoulder, almost wanting to dig right back into him. Peter’s brows went up in question. “ You don’t have to keep your eyes closed. And by all means join however you like if you feel like it. “ had Clint pinching him, which made him laugh. “ _What?_ He likes that, it’s fun _and_ educational for him; and I’ll _not_ have him thinking he shouldn’t be comfortable with _any bit_ of those discoveries; _hm?_ “

 

That honest explanation, eased Clint’s expression; made him smile and got him a nip and kiss as a reward. So Loki sometimes went about things in strange and even divilish ways. He knew what he wanted, liked to have fun getting it; and wanted the same for the people he wanted. _Sometimes_ , getting past those first steps required extra honesty: a little crassness or bluntness to get to, when it came to the uninitiated. Also, sometimes he just wanted to enjoy it. Like he’d just said; it was fun.

 

_Also and let’s face it; Peter Quill is incredibly sexy in nothing but a sleepy expression, his underwear, and my bedsheets._

 

“ ...I know, just figuring out where I fit; what I want besides the obvious? And that was actually really.. “ he cleared his throat, picking at the sheet between them and getting himself a little closer. Loki couldn’t help but associate the word cute with his bashfulness when it came to this. Hel, it was part of why he loved teasing him when he did. Then there was that other part; the fact that, he knew Peter was looking for a hand to help him across that next line: but oh, if the rest of him was any indicator? The fact he was still laying there with them? “ Well, let’s say you’re not wrong, finding out I like watching you two? “

 

“ ... _why_ does this sound like there’s been more than one instance of this, and I just haven’t been clued in? “ He couldn’t help but hide his mouth behind Clint’s shoulder with that question, combined with the pretty shade of reddish pink Quill turned as he realized what that meant; “ You _shit_ .. “ and immediately went after him. He was happy to roll Clint with and keep him scrambling and squished between them like a proper shield and middle to that sandwich: laughing. “ ..you told me he _knew!_ “ Had Clint trying not to laugh too as he caught on.

 

“ I did _not_ . I implied he _might_ know, then and in _the future_ . **_If_ **, I didn’t enjoy distracting him so much and he were paying attention. “ Got him a pinch and grab at one side that actually pulled a near squeaking gasp out of him in the attempt to get around and or through Clint; who was quickly accepting his role as man smooshed and rubbed in the middle. “ Welcome to the future? “ got him a growl from Quill, and an actual barked laugh from his beloved mate: Peter trying to wrestle around him. Though not trying very hard.

 

Well.. part of him is very hard.

 

There was no stepping away from that thought, or the want to. Loki was grinning wide when he took advantage of the position and lean and just: pushed his head up to snap a hard and very playful kiss from Peter over Clint’s shoulder that paused him long enough to catch his lower lip with his teeth; and make him stop when he took the way in with his tongue for himself.

 

One thing he had learned:

 

Peter was all about sound and motion.

 

     So when he quieted, and settled more heavily between both their legs; and caught Loki’s hips to half pull and pin them all together and not so subtly rub and remind them just what state they’d put him in? The way he just breathed when Clint’s hands were noticed gripping at his sides and back, and Loki’s fingers were digging up into his hair from his neck. Like the quiet space between songs?

 

               Oh yes, that was a delicious thing.

 

      “ _Still figuring out what I wanna try first.._ “ was breathed when Loki let go of his mouth and it ended up turned  with his voice low and almost rumbly for Clint’s mouth next. “ _..too many options in my head … and not enough hours in the day._ “ across Barton’s hungry mouth before he took it.

 

    “ _Choose one or two to start with then ..?_ “ came out a purr as he made a slow slide from beneath them; the weight and need to _touch_ and _taste_ and _enjoy_ getting to him more than a little. The scenarios lining up in his head making him that much harder all over again. He wasn’t the only one in bed with that issue and need. The husky, breathy reply, when Peter pulled his mouth down Clint’s neck and made Loki fall back to his shoulders groaning for the needy rub of the grind he gave both of their still trapped rears; “ _Got one already.._ “ had him reaching for skin while that rogue's smile brushed down along Barton's throat. What followed made Clint shudder, his own words just minutes prior likely coming back to him.

 

         “ _... someone said he'd beg to swallow me, down to the last drop if I'd let him; just before he came. _ “

 

                           Oh, how he did _love_ to make suggestions of sex play. Clint had caught on too, when Peter said that; turning his head and lifting his hips to add to the suggestion. " _...special occasion calls for me not being the only one down there. Tongue wrestle you for it? No hands allowed, first taste._ "

           The weakened growl at Clint's collar bone, said Barton had hit on a very good idea as far as Peter was concerned. " _..definitely gonna be the death of me._ " was managed, before they joined forces to push him back to his knees and started  mouths first at enjoying the way towards getting his boxer briefs out of the way. A mouth for each side of his hips when they got to his waistband, and Loki chuckled; wagging his brows playfully at Clint's lust-hazed blue eyes before they were teething them away and down. They had some time, and Quill was more than willing. Why not enjoy each other while they could? Sleep, could come later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we broke the 200k words mark?!  
> ....by like; 22k? Uhm.. *laughs* ..wow.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> Also a big thank you to those who have read this crazy to date, and especially those of you who have given kudos and bookmarked DREAMS so far!
> 
> Your support and encouragement helps keep me going. Much, -much- <3
> 
> Next chapter may come sooner than Thursday, by the way. Just a heads up.


	9. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint manages to take a moment, breathe;and take a grateful look back: as well as appreciate what they have in the present with both the family he chose and the family that chose him. Some things are bothering him still though.Like why the Grandwitches still haven't shown their faces. Like the Fae and the surreal feel it sets off.Like that door that keeps opening seemingly on it's own, when there's nobody on the other side. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Peter comes to realize he may have to step up and accept some of the facts the boys have been helping him bubble from to heal;as Rin and her dad explain and give a glimpse just how big and how much attention they have from the Ravager side of the story.Add Gamora and the other Guardians coming home around the same time, the fact his eyes are still doing their weird thing -and- then there's that door.
> 
> Loki knows who's on the other side,who keeps opening it: and ends up very glad he and Stephen are on better terms; because this is one of those things in his realm hard to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting and gearing to the nitty gritty here; the focal point. I started this whole mess with a plan, believe it or not: and this chapter starts to really pull the pieces together for it.  
> Buckle up indeed. This is where things might start to get slightly confusing. This is where the Mixology Series starts to branch out, and gets you ready to introduce you to pieces of the rest of their connected multi-verse.
> 
> ALSO.. ah.  
> Having a self-conscious week. You know the kind where you know you got what you wanted on page but still feel like it's never good enough?
> 
> Word of advice in that regard: if you know a writer or someone who wants to; then encourage them. Read their stuff and give -constructive- criticism. It may sound silly, and not like much; but in the realm of self esteem where uncertainty especially in something like this can hit so hard: your honest encouragement and friendship matters a lot.
> 
> Sometimes, all you need to say is " You can do it. "  
> That really is enough.

BOOK ONE - DREAMS

# Chapter 9 - All I Want

 

### -

 

### .\\\\\\\PETER////.

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\.

.///LUA (EARTH’S MOON) - MARE NECTARIS\\\\\\.

.//THE ACCOLADE\\\\.

.\//7:30-ISH AM US EST\\\/.

 

              Loki had under-rated the place.

 

That was something Peter had not decided, but _known_ almost immediately when he was awake enough to actually take notice. Shipyard and Dock, he’d said. His first real attempt. True; both were present, and visible from almost anywhere in the Mare from one window or another if not all of them. It was at the center, the focused, beating heart of the place. With so many ships coming and going, Loki’s own parked lovingly to either side or hanging waiting to be finished and birthed; still bundled up in their work frames, they could see and feel it’s pulse running from almost anywhere in the Mare. 

 

The Tomb; that, he had taken the time to stop the run of the all too fast tour to point out as being off limits without his express permission and presence: a piece that sat at and marked the end of the deepest, most .. well the only word he had for it was majestic, looking huge ass passage of an insanely long road-like hallway that stretched and turned and dipped to those massive silvery and stone sealed doors. Even the Ravagers among them had been put off by the idea of the amount of tech and magic and addition of anti-atmospheric failsafes he _had_ bothered to warn them were on the other side; ‘ _Just a little taste of what is back there, as an example._ ’, he’d said: for anyone who wanted to get cheeky and test it.

 

Thor joked that he made it sound like it was more guarded than their father’s weapons vault. Loki’s response had been to smile at Thor, and move on without reply. That had been answer enough though, for anyone who had been considering it. Well _almost_ everyone. Strange had been staring, and was almost left behind even the rest of the crowd before he had thought to catch up.

 

    That had been halfway through. Before they had been shown quickly through the majority of the rest of the place.

 

No, he hadn’t been entirely accurate when he described it. It was more like a palace-city unto itself. Whites and grays in smoothly carved moon-stone. Blacks in iron and what looked like obsidian tiles. Greens, golds, silvers accenting it all; giving it color and depth lit more mildly from high ceilings above than it was the thin lines of light that ran between long shiny ‘molding’ that served as directory, interaction with Mother who ran the whole thing and Iggy and now FRIDAY and TUESDAY if you had the clearance. It put the Sovereign’s decadence to shame, in it’s simple elegance. The Library, dwarfed anything Peter had ever seen. It took up seven floors and the equivalent of nine city blocks. And was being expanded.

 

They lost some of the Asgardians there. Eir was knocked speechless and among them, as were a few of the other council members Valkyrie had brought up with her when they had stepped in.

 

He made a promise to show Stephen his favorite sections, one of which they had stopped at only briefly on one end: long enough for him to plunk a series of newer editions of his own making on one shelf. Pete had been surprised when Clint recognized the style, and identified them as Loki’s personal journals. He wasn’t aware he’d done that kind of thing: but it fit. The things he’d sometimes seen him scribbling in. The scraps of news and other things he tucked away. That was the real eye opener: the reminder.

 

          This wasn’t intended to be a public space. This huge collection, everything in this whole space; it was his personally. He had built this, over the course of who knew how long.

 

That little detail; that small reminder as he climbed back down and they had that view of hundreds of journals like it in line six shelves up and eighteen feet across: seemed to ground everyone. Stephen was the only one besides Clint who dared step down that little corridor before they left it even by a few feet as that had sunk in.

 

           That this right here, was the truth of his life.

                        That this place, that they were being allowed to roam and collect themselves in; was the closest expression of who and what he was.

 

And if Peter only had one word for it all as that really sunk in from there. He knew it in his bones.

 

 _Beautiful_.

 

He’d already known that. Known he was ordered neat and collected and complex as the smooth lines and stunningly eerie, multi-tiered levels he had gradually carved out from half under the moon’s plains settled over their heads. Peppered with magic so natural leading from one key point to the next that no one questioned the simple, intangible water-like surfaces they walked through to get from point A to point B and further to cut down travel between rooms, halls, docks, and more. What he hadn’t understood wholly, was the scope of how lonely a place like this could be. How quiet and empty this place must have felt, to carve out galleys and receptions. Workshops he hadn’t filled yet. Apartment buildings and a half a city worth of living space, meeting places. Common areas like this one; off of one of the three huge kitchens and even a lonely dias they barely even glanced at decked out and dark and otherwise ready for potential company and probably family: people that hadn’t survived and there in never arrived.

 

He claimed laughingly, he and Mother had built this or that because he had nothing better to do. Because he could, and he wanted to; and especially because he had felt like it. Because this was his and he did what he wished with it.

 

And that wasn’t a lie.

 

But and by the way Clint looked at him, and they shared that look going through it all from stationary portal to stationary portal every time someone asked about it; Peter had guessed it was a lot more than that. The ghosts of who wasn’t there and who he might have wanted to be were passing through those halls and those rooms still; felt but remaining out of direct sight at the corners of their vision. Sometimes right behind them; sometimes hiding unseen in plain view right in front of them. But he could feel them. Clint too. And especially, _especially_ Loki. He carried it; carried them along in one corner of his smooth smile like it had always been there, and they saw it.

 

Thor had stopped outside that huge, unlit pillared room with the dias, the throne; empty steps and small seats and vast, open unmarked floors for a moment when Peter looked back to find out where he’d gone in the mob: almost looked as though he were going to cry. Val had stopped beside him, caught his shoulder and rubbed what ever it was carrying just then out of him as best she could before they had moved on. If not for their expressions; the look of familiarity and grief and more, he would have asked them what they had been saying to each other and why it held them up. Why nearly every Asgardian in the mob, had seemed to tilt into a short length of brief, shocked little hush of grieved surprise. It didn’t take long to overhear it when they caught up again though.

 

That room had been made a copy of Odin’s throne room and court. The ornate little open-backed chair a step down and eight more smaller sitting like they were still waiting for his mother and her handmaidens. Untouched, and breezed over; but no less heavy. And he saw and heard it as much as Clint did. Loki hadn’t made that space for himself.

 

The open, three tiered balcony space centered around a wide halfmoon bar that was backed by a half-iced waterfall running behind and along the empty uppermost tier and table, and down to the second level they were on; a common area he called The Accolade: held a similar feel, though it was far more friendly. The others they had left behind in the Library had caught up; and more were slowly filing in from the Docks, which were already getting to the point where their mooring bridges were having to be expanded or redeployed to make room and direct those still arriving.

 

Peter was sitting there, trying to feign interest in the reverie and conversation with Rinna and just barely missing the target. He was too focused on his boys to do more than acknowledge and laugh where appropriate. Drink now and then, though they were avoiding the hard stuff. He owed the Bayne, as he saw it; for coming in and immediately engaging and smashing at what of MASTER they had before they could get to the atmosphere. But he couldn’t let go of the feeling something more was coming, even if that was more than enough.

 

Loki was arguing with his brother, the hello-kitty emo edition currently dressed up in full Wakandan Emissary gear with his momma and sister trying to flanking them all, and the rest of the Asgardian council in annoyed, if mostly easy tones; and probably would be for a while, while Clint hung back in bodyguard slash protective boyfriend stance against the end of the bar where food and drink had been set out banquet style for their guests -- both present and still arriving. Strange hung back closer to Peter; doing pretty much what he was: observing and sucking up all of the information in the hours preceding the incoming class session they had decided to put out in? Peter checked the time; one and a half hours. He wondered briefly if they would be done arguing about politics before they were supposed to begin.

 

For the sake of keeping up, once they knew what Thor and New Asgard had done, they had put together a quick and _very_ basic bitch sitrep update for those who wanted the details of what had happened six years ago; a glossed over version of what had been done to fix it: and the name at least of what they were facing now.

 

Quill had few complaints. Honestly, calling those capable in the galaxy to arms was not a bad idea; given the scope and strength of the organization they were facing as he’d come to understand it. No one mentioned that snapping fingers might be an option again soon. No one who understood what that had done and cost them, or was still costing them probably even wanted to think about it. But it was a potential and last ditch option that hung over their heads anyway, for those of them that knew.

 

He grinned at Rinna when she threw a bottle cork at his forehead and he caught it, tossing it back to look towards his points of interest; a casual wink from Hawk and small smile trying to boost him out of his thoughts knowing this wasn’t his favorite kind of crowd and somehow that they were probably sporting the same things, the same thoughts: and he tuned back in to what exactly was being said at the table as Stephen pulled up his phone again, turned on its side. Dude was taking a lot of pictures at weird times.

 

“ Never thought I’d see you of all people, paying more attention to another man instead of the pretty women right in front of you. “ Came from Rinna’s old man to his right, while she laughed at his responding expression. Her formerly boyfriend now girlfriend looked moderately miffed at the fact he may or may not have missed an advance or two? But she got over it pretty quick, and got up to get them another round before their bottles could run out. 

 

“ Yeah well! “ his smile was genuine, and even if it was new and he hadn’t thought he was that obvious about the level of infatuated and giving more than a damn he had found himself at? He wasn’t up for trying to cover it. “ Worthy pair of guys, over there. “ He wasn’t that embarrassed. Not about this, not when it came to Rin. Especially not about them.

 

“ Pair? “ had Rinna leaning to look between her bulky, battle and age-rounded father, chuckling at a slightly higher pitch now. “ You mean to tell me you _finally_ got that threesome you always wanted, with two _men?_ “

 

“ Yep. “ was dug in with a happy, ‘ _and I really like it_ ’ grin that probably gave a glimpse of just how truthful that expression was and chugged down with the next swallow of ale; and he caught the pause and look from Thor. The immediate four second stare at Barton, who was smiling at him for that answer. Yeah, he hadn’t thought they were paying that much attention; but they could hear him. “ I could talk to them if you wanna try out some things Rin? “ That tease got him a playful punch in the shoulder from her father that pushed him half out of his seat; but the grizzled old guy was laughing as much as he was scowling, however that worked.

 

“ _Nah_ . That sounds fun, but _complicated enough_ for you as is. “ the lean over the table gave him a view of the bluenette he used to want to jump a lot more in younger years than he did now. Rinna did have a nice shape, but he was pretty happy with the fresh thing between Hawk, Loki and him; and it must have shown. “ Besides that. I know a shiny new thing when I see it. There’s currently _no room_ for a fourth, unless I’m wrong? “

 

Peter shrugged, smiling and glad the first Ravagers to show up had been Bayne. Even if he was seriously questioning how that had happened, still. Maybe it was his ego, or just a happy hope that it was for the same reasons he was so glad to see the Captain in front of him and her dad slash predecessor. He had history with this group, and not the bad sort. He and Rin had been the same age when they’d first worked together as teens. The clans had gotten close over those three years. It had been tough, when Stakar’s boycott had kept them from working together more. She was almost like a sister to him in his head, and her old man Rokka, like an uncle. A scary uncle some days, but an uncle. “ When’s your new crew showing up again? “

 

“ They should be here just in time to miss class, minus Mantis. She’s sticking at Centauri for a bit, checking up on some intel some of the pilgrims passed her about an Asgardian colony out on another part of the rim. Think Rocket said four, five hours; provided the ones they’re personally escorting don’t need any layovers between jumps. Some of ‘em are real junkers, but the folks they’re toting have skills and want to apply them. “

 

“ This is.. _Insane_ , you know that don’t you Quill? “ brought his eyes back from Loki and the mild upscaling the argument was taking on at the end of the bar; locking onto her golds with his greens. “ I mean.. your birth planet, that almost _no one_ had ever heard of before; is suddenly not only the focus of pretty much everyone who’s heard or seen that message? And _this..?_ “ she waved her bottle out and upwards at the ceiling two tall stories up, the waterfall along the back of the bar; the Mare. His brow quirked. “ You do realize, what this place is _becoming_ ; what it’s going to be, after it’s all done: if we win and survive? “

 

“ _When_ , we win; and survive. “ because they weren’t taking anything else. Rinna smiled crookedly at him. “ Yeah, _that_. “

 

“ Fill me _in_ , girl. “ another swig, he was mostly joking. But it was her old man who spoke up; looking at him like .. well he had never seen that look on his face before. “ Quill. “ he had leaned in over his knees, that long set of scars down his face from hairline to jawline lit up more ominously than his words. “ We told you how many Ravager Clans we saw incoming represented; before we took off from the Run ourselves. How many _more_ we saw getting ready along the way. Davos alone, is making sure _every single clan_ gets that message after finding out your people are the _reason_ he’s got his family and his crew back; and he’s makin’ sure those in, _add_ their encouragement to his own _before_ passing it along. Almost _one hundred_ clans; and they’re _all_ turning their heads to look here whether they support Terra or _not_ because a that. “

 

And _okay_ . He hadn’t really thought about that, until the old man was right there a few feet from his face and digging in the facts. “ Boy, signing my name and word to it _myself?_ I can say there are going to be so many clans here; answering that, wanting to repay their brothers and sisters, and kids being given back to them? “ he heard the hush growing to his left. “ Whole _worlds_ , son; are getting what they can for a fleet and army ready, to head _here_ . Ready and raring to kick ass. “ The weight of that, the size of the things behind those words settled high in his chest. “ They’re coming for _you lot_ . For _this_ . From across _the fuckin’ galaxy_ , boy. “ the silence took hold. Listening. “ And _maybe_ even farther. You’re sitting there, sipping at that bottle looking like you _don’t know_ you’re one of those in position ready to catch the baby at the birth of an alliance _so broad_ , that if it works? It will make Asgard, Xandar, the Kree _and_ MASTER look like some scattering of backwater hick dance parties. Stakar, is coming _himself_ : mark me. And he’ll bring his woman, and _every other_ high Captain and otherwise with him. “ 

 

 _Holy crap. He’s serious._  

 

“ The freeports? They’ll cash in on this too, depending and not on whichever Clans and peoples get involved. _Hells_ kid, all the way here we were informed by some of them they’ve already declared. Started putting together delegations and resources to send; tradesmen, medics, soldiers: _of fortune_ , and otherwise. “ Pete found himself pushed back into his seat, eyes looking for Clint; needing to catch sight of him as he realized where that put him with the Ravagers in particular, as the closest thing to an Earth-space rep and eyes they had; even when Kraglin got there to back him. Clint had pulled his hips from propping up the bar; his arms crossed over his chest and brows up and a little together. Surprised and wondering exactly what that all meant.

 

Yeah, about how Pete felt too, though he was slightly more informed.

 

“ You’re saying; _all_ the Ravager clans are coming here, to debate whether they go all in or not? _Full on,_ complete council of captains in _one place_ with _one purpose_ ; for the first time in more than twenty five years. “ made the old man grin that gap-toothed grin and shrug holding up both hands. “ Yondu mighta bent it now and then to suit, but you know the _code_ , boy. Name me a clan you think _didn’t_ get touched by the Titan’s crazy fingers. _Name me one_ , even among the shittiest, _scummiest_ , most down-low _dredges_ ; “ he leaned in again, in with his elbow and one palm planted on his knees. “ ..that under _that_ code, would really be okay with leavin’ a debt like _that_ unpaid; having _their family_ back. “

 

A long breath in; he looked to Rin for help; and she just motioned to her father; sitting back. That was her saying she had little to add; hat he wasn’t wrong, not by a long shot. “ .. _.fuck_. High brass Ravager council, incoming.. “ made her laugh at the fact it had sunk in.

 

“ That’s right pretty boy; no matter how you and _team Terra_ turn this? No matter _what_ you do? You’ve already made history on a galactic scale, and are in the process of making more. People will keep coming here, _long_ after we’re gone. If, we even leave. And some people, now? Will come _just_ because of the flag you’re waving, and the _chance_ to have been here; if not _die_ here. “ Loki was taking that in too, he saw in a glance; his steely blue eyes turning to his brother and burning what he had done into what he was meeting with that look as an ungiving, unrepentant expression on Thor’s face as Rin went on. “ You blew the _horn_ , sweet thing. And it’ll probably _save_ you. But it’s _gonna_ come with a price. How you handle it, is what’s gonna shape the nature of that price. _Best_ buckle up. You’re in for a _rough_ ride. “

 

“ Rough rides are what we _do_. “ from Clint, stern and a little saucy; pulled his eyes back: and god. Was he that much more appreciative of him; and feeling that much stronger: just taking that look, that firm belief when he said. “ We can handle it. If we take the reigns together. “

 

“ But we _do_ need solid leadership. “ Thor cut in, in the same tone, with the same determination. “ Terra, it’s people and New Asgard _will_ need representation. Representation that can be _recognized_ by _more_ than her natives _alone_ , Loki. “

 

“ Then _you_ do it. “ was more bluntly stated than he had been throughout the whole argument they had been having about that particular detail of the message that Asgard and Thor in particular had tacked onto that message. It was Thor who held his ground in taht message, in declaring him to-be-King for the whole galaxy to hear. “ We have tried and gone down that road before brother; and I! “ he held up his hand more firmly along with those last few words to cut him off before he could interrupt. “ I, have proven my own place is better served on the steps as your brother and a general, than on a throne as your king. “

 

That bluntness in return, hushed out whatever immediate protests Loki had, more so when Val and Eir both, along with half the council that could reach him put their hands either to his shoulders, or to the next in line as a silent, physical showing that they agreed. Loki was so thrown by it, by the way he met his eyes and was confronted with the fact they were pushing this on him in unison that Thor had time to breathe before he spoke again. Stephen still had his damn phone up, and for  a moment out of the heavy ones that had bonded together to weigh down the room into quiet: into listening, he wondered just what he thought he was doing. Thor’s words didn’t stop there. 

 

Peter wondered if he had been practicing this, but knew better. He was speaking right out of his head; right out of his heart: and that was what kept the room and his brother almost soundless otherwise. “ Brother. Your _part_ in this, started; because you recognized _before any of us_ how _true_ that _is_ , and _because_ of _my own_ **_mistakes_ ** in taking a small matter and turning it into _a war_ ; and more. Odin, made a _grave_ mistake in allowing his temper as a _man_ judge you after, _before_ and _held over_ his examination and judgement of you as a _king_ . _If_ , he even examined it as he should have. I will say it; I think he only realized that, at the end. “

 

And all Peter could do was watch as Clint came in closer, and move himself to stand and move to stand next to him when he caught the struggle in their trickster’s sharp eyes when Thor broke away from the grip to his own to put his hands on Loki’s shoulders. It wasn’t that he or Clint thought Thor or anyone else would hurt him. No. It was that they understood what extra weight he was putting there with his hands; understood some of the hurt and the small relief in acceptance in it being put there, now.

 

The need to feel close enough to help him shoulder it, was what moved them. “ I do not know when _or_ how, but I think he finally saw _some_ part of you and _finally knew_ , though he did not say it. May be, waking in New York himself and looking, he realized how little damage was done, compared to what _should_ have _been_ and had come to seek out _more_ answers only to _find_ that view. May be, it was _any number_ of _other_ things while he was there or watching. May be … he was giving us some _peace_ in his passing; in _not_ comparing us one last time: in _not_ saying it, for a change. May be, I am a _fool_ for _hoping_ and _wishing_ it was so as _his_ son and your _brother_ ; but _I want so_ **_much_ ** to believe that. That the man and King our mother _loved_ finally saw the second son _they raised_ **_together_ **, and left it to fate and those hearts left behind to settle which of us was meant to sit in his place. “

 

He didn’t look happy about it, but a hand at his back; Clint’s, and he instantly looked steadier after he looked back at him. And Peter was glad, that when Loki looked over from Clint, to him, that corner of his mouth lifted up even a little with that crooked smile. A breath. That’s all it was, and he was stronger behind his eyes than before he’d looked at them; and that humbled Pete a little. Made him proud, that something so small could shore him up that much when he looked back to Thor. “ _Well._ Yes. “ And another breath looking between the Asgardians and delegates present he had been arguing with. “ Put like that, I _suppose_ I could try; _regardless_ of my full and rather _busy_ schedule.. I will _not_ be an _idle_ King though, brother. Make _no_ mistake about that. Not like the games I played keeping the face I chose to wear for them and you, before. My voice _will_ be heard, if they insist on giving it import; and my hands _will_ be _just as bloody_ as our best, when it comes to the battles ahead. The time for slipping aside and trying to outrun what enemies we may have left is _over_ , if you mean to see this through. I will meet them toe to toe, blade to blade if you insist on putting me there; and _all_ who would dare say _otherwise_ be _damned_ : _and_ cast aside. “ 

 

That, got a few laughs out of what Peter was guessing were the fighters among the New Asgard reps; and even an approving nod from T’Challa. He’d never seen the dude really smile, or give approval quite like that; not that he’d been around a whole lot to have been able to get more than a semi decent impression of the guy: but Peter was pretty sure Loki had just earned a quiet version of both.

“ I will, make it my goal to rip apart _any_ fools that threaten our home: and I will take heed of _no arguments_ and _no protests_ about that, should there be any. “ a small pause, and he smiled a little broader; there was their devil. “ We can talk about rule and all _that_ rubbish _after_ , everything else. Or _you_ can, should things go sour; dear _brother-heir_ . “ A finger went up to one side, cutting Thor off before eh could make his remark. “ **_Oh_ ** . And if they _must_ have a coronation? You can tell them it will be done with MASTER _crushed under our feet_ : and no sooner. Those you called will know me _as you have presented me,_ otherwise. _If_ I live through this, and they _still_ want to call me a king _after_ ; then and _only_ then, will it so _be_. “

 

“ Still surprised as _all Hel_ ** _you’re_** putting up this much of a fight _not_ to wear the crown. “ Smiling from Valkyrie, and Loki tipped his head briefly; his smile lessening for a breath of extra seriousness. “ After all the lectures of what a prince alone couldn’t _be_ , or _have_ , or _do?_ **Fah**. What _less_ then, a _king?_ “ seemed to pull something in Thor’s expression; and theirs. “ I told him once _already_ , when this began: I never _wanted_ the throne. “

 

But it was Thor’s face that looked like it was back in that hall, looking into that vastly unlit court and throne room waiting for a father that would never sit in it, and a mother that was long gone ahead even of _him_ ; staring gap-mouthed at the man his brother was and from the looks of it, finally starting to see into the depths. Finally starting to understand something in their shared memory of that small recollection, that simple statement and reference that none of the rest of them could hear: that Peter found himself straining inside to grasp at anyway. The tall, round blond spat it out with a slow growing, gentled smile and almost tearily warmed tone before any one of them could say another word.

 

Most, lost them. Those words; or didn’t catch the full depth of the exchange as they went about the aftermath of enjoying their having finally won him over in the argument. But Peter had lived with one for months, and was coming to love and understand the other so quickly it was difficult to miss.

 

He saw it, and stepped in closer to reach a hand for and squeeze once at Loki’s wrist where his right had come to rest low near the small of his back. Clint saw it too; and brought the hand at his back down, caught his unoccupied fingers there. 

 

“ I only ever wanted to be your equal. “

 

Was taken at face value and in another way by most of those who didn’t know either of them well enough.

 

But then again, Peter was learning:

 

Sometimes it was the smallest, otherwise quietest things that could heal a family, and bring peace to the living left behind by the dead.

 

A few words spat, understood for the truth of what they were years later. 

A few bottles, and an honest conversation under the stars.

A notebook, falling asleep listening to music in the dark together.

A rickety shed, unfinished and making it’s space for the family that had been missing.

A cold and lonely home; finding some of the souls it was made for, warming its halls.

 

               Standing in its common rooms, and smiling as a family.

 

                                         Maybe for the first time, in more than twelve years.

 

                                                                       Maybe, longer even than that.

 

### .\\\\\\\CLINT////.

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\.

.///LUA (EARTH’S MOON) - MARE NECTARIS\\\\\\.

.//THE ORIGIN\\\\.

.\//12:30 PM US EST\\\/.

 

    Building even a little a ship was hard work.

 

Even with the high tech lifts and assembly equipment he had up here, it was back breaking.

 

He couldn’t complain at all though, as he sat back against the pile of crates to one side of one of the ‘doorways’ others used now and then to get to them when they wanted to show up in person; ask questions and or introduce themselves. There had been a few of those, since the live class Loki had held in the Accolade. Mother had recorded it, and left the file playing and open for the new groups still coming in. It was hard to describe how good he felt about it all. How easy it was to accept this, and where they were going as part of their present and future.

 

Here he was;  a mostly normal human guy, an archer and pilot and ex-assassin, former spy and well, okay: by Earth standards maybe all that _was_ above the normal bar? But and from the outside, from the view of the Missouri farmboy he’d started out as: was he so _special_ as to be in the middle of _this?_

 

    One smile, as Lau paused welding wiring with those goggles on looking so much less the future king and so much more the intensely focused and passionate man he fell in love with. Another that bloomed into a grin when Loki elbowed Peter, helping him hold the piece steady; all dirty rogue and all the powerfully honest, sweet-as-sin light blended in behind that expression and he had that answer: and it still blew him away. _Yeah, yeah he was._

 

       He was special enough. Because of _that_ . Because what they _gave him_ was that special.

 

               Because he wanted to be and felt like he really was, when they smiled at him like that.

 

_Well, shit. Smitten doesn’t even cover it at all._

 

He couldn’t help it. He held up a finger from his bottle of water. “ Don’t move, either of you assholes. “ And reached for his phone to snap a pair of pictures, grinning when Peter laughed and flipped the camera the bird. He took a third just for that, smiling broadly as he hooked up to the satellite feed and sent all three to Lila, Cooper, Ana, Pepper, Bruce, Thor and Nate. ‘ _Lookit these grease monkeys. This is some of what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life._ ’ and tacked on at the end with the last where Peter was flipping them off and Loki had tossed his head back laughing:  ‘ _Behold your future King, New Asgard!!_ ’ He waited a few seconds before he sent it to the both of their phones and the Avengers main chat as well.

 

          _Are you seeing this babe? Look where we are now. Can you feel this, Laura?_

 

Because _he_ was. **And**.

 

           _Not letting this go. Not ever. Not for anything._

 

A ping and buzz from the phone still in his hand as he took another swig and they kept on, the playlists of classic rock and pop playing from above and around them thanks to Mother and currently having settled on finishing off the original 1978 classic ‘ _Just What I Needed_ ’ by The Cars, and he checked the first message out. 

 

GREEN MACHINE: Looks like some1’s on that cruiser he’s been pushing. Or that 1 of yours? 

 

Hawk: Cruiser. They’re expanding the wing set and making sure the inner compartments can handle your tall ass without the need to duck. She’s a big, beautiful, saucy bitch.

 

He turned the phone to snap a picture of the expanded, reinforced frame and panels they had already adjusted being snapped and bolted and welded in place by the automated assembly direction: and sent it along with another message

 

Hawk: Any colors you want man? Cause they keep this up? We might be painting her by tonight.

 

GREEN MACHINE: Seriously?! You guys haven’t been up there more than 24 hrs!

 

Rhodey: ..dude. Now I want one. Tony would be DROOLING.

 

Buck-a-luck: Shuri already is. Trying to steal my phone even though she got her own.. Bonus feature as the taller of us two?

 

And the picture the view of the of the top of Barnes’ head and a very sassy Shuri reaching up for and not quite reaching the phone it was taken from, made him chuckle.

 

EMO-KITTY: ..you are playing with fire, my brother.

EMO-KITTY: Which of you changed my name in the chat again.

 

Then the music turned back the time dial to 1974’s ‘Rebel Rebel’ by David Bowie. Clint looked up when Peter almost shouted “ **STOP!** “ and put down the panel in hand to grab Loki’s hands, who laughed, when they both realized what he was doing. _Ping._ Another message. Then two more; family channel.

 

Cooper: That .. looks way cooler than your home improvement projects. Is that one of the new ships?

Chatty-Natty: LOL! cool!

Lila-bean: Wow dad! Mom is somewhere smiling big at you guys as I am! Probably also wondering when you’re gonna pitch adding a bigger shop to the back of the shed, lol!

THE_Dad: Hold up a few minutes; I got an even better view. Let me take a vid.

 

He was grinning while he held the phone. Couldn’t help but bop his head and tap first one foot and then the other along with it. Goggles were still on Loki’s face, though Pete’s set was being twirled around one finger in tune to the beat one side now while they danced and sang along out loud. Yeah, he made sure the sound was being recorded too. And Clint almost shouted along with them when it came to that part of the chorus: “ **_Hot tramp!_ ** _I love you so._ “

 

That got their attention, and the camera’s; and instead of giving him shit about it: they turned and almost stomped out the rest of the song side by side. He grinned wider when after, Peter realized he had messages and got a loop of wire tossed at his head. It missed of course, as the next song came up and Loki checked his own just as he was posting the video to all their chats.

 

Hawk: Correction, tonight IF there aren’t too many more mandatory dance sessions?

 

The family chat blew up later than the Avengers chat.

 

Rhodey: I have no words.

Sure-eez: Damn! So some white boys - **can** \- dance?

Thor: HA! I am saving that. Future blackmail material is always useful!

Sparkles: ...Rhodey isn’t alone. Seriously?

Sparkles: also the chat name. In -here- too?

EMO-KITTY: Get used to it.

Val-pal: Same as Thor and omigawd! Now I want to ditch the dock and come up there!

 

Clint paused at Strange’s first questioning word, before he cut into the reverie with a reply.

   

Hawk: Second thing these boys of mine will always remind you of, Sparkles?

Hawk: Living is what we fight **for**.

Hawk: Take it when and while you can.

Sure-eez: I’m falling for an alien prince then!

Thor: ...good luck with -that-.

Sure-eez: Brother! Is an arranged marriage still possible to put back on the table?

Hawk: Mine.

EMO-KITTY: No.

Hawk: And Pete’s.

Sure-eez: Oooh, a three pack? With super tech, political and extra sexy bonuses? I WANT A HAREM LIKE THAT PLEEEEEASE?!

EMO-KITTY: You know what? I will leave that to Barton and Barnes to sort out.

Buck-a-luck: Nuh-UH! Leave me outta that!

EMO KITTY: This is where I should flash the ‘peace, out.’ sign, 

EMO-KITTY: and pay attention to what is being said in front of me. Later! <3

Sure-eez: Oh Well. There’s always momma. Kidnapping the one armed wonder.

Buck-a-luck: T! Conferences not excuses to leave me with this!!!

Hawk: OURS.

 

And the que the picture from Shuri; Bucky’s metal arm gripping a tabletop full of techy-goods wild eyed from under that mop of brown hair with her hand gripping and pulling at the other one in some half-assed attempt at getting him going yeah: but it was still a pretty good, and successful attempt at a laugh. The look on his face; like he was probably about to be pulled into something he considered worse than most of the insane situations he’d already been in? _That_ guy? Yeah, he laughed.

   

    Rhodey: Dude! I’m so sending that to Steve.

    Hawk: Betting Wanda already beat you to it. I see you Crater lurkers.

    Accompliced_Red: I did. :P

    Pixie-chick: LOL!

    Pixie-chick: Bruce took a picture too!

    GREEN MACHINE: Yeah, I did. Well, video from this morning. You think that’s good? Look at this…

    Accompliced_Red: Yay! I want to save that one, it was fun! :^)

 

Another video, in the temp lab at the Crater. The preview image was enough to make him smile and glance up, seeing his boys had gone back to work; still smiling. “ Loki! “ and he motioned them over. “ Stop when you’ve got a second, babe. You’ve both _gotta_ see this. “

 

Cause the first thing under the play button was Anabird in a knee-length throwback to the fifties skirt and thick looking striped tank singing into some kind of tool with a pair of over-large super-pink sunglasses head to head with Wanda like that half finished metal lotus tank in the background was a secondary thought? Was already too damned precious to not share. Loki’s brow came down and Pete laughed when they came to his side one after the other; and Clint pressed play. 

 

The song was familiar, their little golden pixie at first completely unaware Bruce was recording her. 1985; A-ha - ‘ _Take on Me_ ’ blaring from FRIDAY’s speakers in the room. Wanda jumped in very suddenly on the chorus and the view from off screen, making Ana near jump out of her skin laughing before the redhead pointed Bruce out and they both were up in his camera space. He could hear him laughing from behind it. Peter was clapping and raising his hands up at the start, completely taken in and moving his hips along with the music; clapping them again to the beat while Loki just leaned in over and partially onto his shoulder and chuckled, mesmerized.

 

    Clint lost the video for a few moments, looking at him. At them, his smile broadening as Pete shuffled himself dancing across the metal floor in front of them and then joined in singing along. The words he’d put in to the chat never felt more real than they did in moments like this. 

 

               _No._

                        He planted a kiss to Loki’s jawline.

_Not letting this go._

 

Reached for Peter to drag him out of his hip-pumping to the other side to bite his ribs through the dirty tee and smack his tongue free of the weird taste that came with it, face scrunching up while they laughed at him and what was going on in the video.

 

_Not ever._

            They watched the chat scroll with responses for a bit. Clint flipped to the family channel. They read the last responses from between classes and during a late lunch and whatnot; and Clint was smiling softer, but warmer. Peter looking like he wasn’t sure if he was going to implode or explode, just: _happy_. Loki grinned. He snagged the phone from Clint’s fingers, and smacked a kiss to both of their cheeks while he left a few texts of his own, and then handed it back leaving him and Peter to read what he’d put in, and the replies; and watch him a few seconds: let it soak in before they both got up to join him again.

 

_No. Not for anything._

 

    He took one last look at the family chat, smiling down to that last thread of everything he was; replied and pocketed it. The Guardians were due home soon too. He hoped they saw this, and took it as clean and clear and accepting as his kids. He wanted that for Pete. For them. That was his family. That made them a part of theirs.

 

    Cooper: ….lol dorks.

    Chatty-Natty: I wanna dence 2 now!

    Lila-bean: OMG I’m posting that to my facebook, NO ARGUMENTS!!

    Cooper: Seriously though: god, I love my family. Keepers.

    Lila-bean: For realz! We can keep the ginger too, yeah?

Lila-bean:Family vote! Adopting the swinging ginger: Who wants that in the house?!

    Cooper: Aye

    Chatty-Natty: Eyeballs!

    Lila-bean: Settled three to two! Bring that home dad!

   

THE_Dad: *is Loki for a line* -- done deal. And it’s unanimous by the way. His name is Peter Quill. He’s ours.

    Cooper: I know that name.. Starlord right?

    Chatty-Natty: Oooh! Moar space ships!

    Lila-Bean: Lunch almost over, so I’m going to say this stuff while it’s still on my fingers.

Lila-Bean: I love you. Don’t ever change more than you have to. We’re here, we’re okay; and we’ll be with you this weekend!

THE_Dad: I love you too baby girl. Loki and Pete send theirs to all three of you!

Chatty-Natty: MWAHS!

 

For a time when everything still felt dangerous, when things were trying to come apart at the seams? For the fact that every other ship moored in the shipyard past and ahead of them was upgrading armor, weapons, maneuverability or trying: just so they could fight, and maybe die out there. For every time they heard the clear sound of a new engine starting up or powering down from the docks proper. For every new face that peeked in on them contributing, faces they might not see at the end of it all; but were still there, knowing that.

 

He felt more right. More on track. More solid and sure and untouchable right then, than Clint had in years.

 

           _We’re here babe. Keep with us, just a little longer. Because we need you in on this too._

 

Six more panels. Then they would be waiting on the assembly, and working at the inside again. His eyes flipped past the Avengers' cruiser. All the way back and down; and the stare he gave the twisting, ornate spires of monstrously the sized Fae caught Peter’s attention briefly. Loki’s held in the same direction for a few seconds, before he went back to it. Speaking of family. Hours had passed. Almost a whole day. And they hadn’t come out of there, yet. Loki had confirmed the ship he had made them had been where they were holed up.

 

    They had been busy. But they had also been avoiding it. And he wasn’t sure, what to feel in that direction. The women who had put him up to all this. The missing piece of the puzzle. They were responsible for throwing MASTER at him. They were responsible for throwing him at Thanos.

 

They were responsible … _they_ were _responsible_ , for everything they _had_.

           The bad, and the good. One way or another.

 

                          Yes. The Grandwitches were near, if unseen. Unpresented.

 

That; was family, too. Clint wasn’t sure; was he grateful they had stayed silent and out of the way and let them have the time they needed? Or was this small building pressure at the back of his neck and very last of his throat behind his chin, a prickle of fear he just hadn’t identified yet?

 

The Asgardians avoided the Fae. Like it was far more intimidating, far more dangerous than just the impressive, great beauty Loki had built. Oh they came close enough to look at the proof of skill and passion in it that Odin had forbidden their prince. Some coming in, had praised it even. An elegant, warlike hybrid between the silver-vine filagree of a complex, jeweled brooch with folded back dragonfly wings, the head shape and the belly of a whale. It caught the eye and held it. That unique silhouette, ghostlike; otherworldly in a way that shamed nearly every other blade in their sheathes. When Clint looked at it, he understood something primal, about the women Loki called his Grandmothers.

 

Something that called him back to the first conversation he had really had with him as Laufeyson; in his real skin. Talk about faerie tales. Real faeries. The beauty, and danger; and deadliness of them, in older stories. He understood why they stayed away from it, when he could recognize that feeling. Like it had swallowed something that might be able to reach them well past the reach of the matching arches over it’s docking extensions. Like they knew they were there, without being told. Like the Fae might have it’s own eyes; and be watching. Looking right back at them.

 

Even Strange, had stopped dead in his tracks and stared; the first time he’d seen it. That same expression. The wonder, uncertainty and awe; and beginning pricklings of fear. The understanding that as massive as it was; something bigger was hiding out just under its skin. Something terrifying, and wonderful, grand and silent and horrifying all at once. Something that slowed and brought the breath in your breast to rest one after another on top of the skin resting over your heart, and then yanked them away one at a time without warning or rhythm.

 

                                                     _It feels,_ **_alive_ ** _._

 

 _Was that them;_ Barton kept wondering: _or was that Lau’s doing?_

 

Either way, he wanted the women that felt like they were waiting for something inside; to be at least a moderately positive presence: whether they were there only briefly, or stayed. This was a part of their world; his, and Petes; Loki and Lila, Cooper, Thor and Nate and Clint.  The one’s they’d lost too. Laura. His Mom. Loki’s Mom. They were a part of that too. Not having met them yet wasn’t changing the fact.

 

    Looking over at the door he had been sitting by, where his water was still sitting; he paused. The view had changed. Granted that happened a lot, when someone was incoming. Strange had said they had passageways, doorways like that back in his place on Bleecker. Patio doors with dials for doorknobs that flipped between the destinations they could reach. Loki had explained that the mare’s doors were much more compact; that they only reached to places here, on Lua. They had seen most of them. Strange had looked like he thought something was off about that. Sounded like it, too; when he’d narrowed his eyes at Loki and simply said ‘ _Really_.’ and left it at that when Loki had just smiled, daring him to challenge it with that silent, knowing look. 

 

    But that was the second time he’d seen this particular room; and the second time he had noted that there wasn’t anyone on the other side to have changed the dial. Not anyone that he could see. Just a dark stone room; with a single lit, covered pedestal in the middle of a whole curved wall of doorways just like it.

 

Neither Loki or Peter had noticed it the first time. And it had disappeared before he could ask. This time it seemed to be sticking. “ Hey Lau? “

 

    “ Hm? “ came at him between cutting the next sheet. “ Second time I’ve seen this one; what room is that? “ Brought his head up, had him looking.

 

    Peter stopped to step for a better view and look himself, when those goggles were pushed up: and his posture went ramrod straight, leaving them behind as that center pedestal clicked and turned. “ Stay here. “ had him coming around the end of the bench anyway; Peter giving him a look as he came up beside him. 

 

“ ..any idea what that’s about? “ Asked when Loki just kept going until he was through and stopped, looking down at the pale, thin ringed hand that shot out from the left side of the frame to catch him on the other side. Clint shook his head, but. Lau’s expression was not the kind he was comfortable with, while that quiet conversation started up and went on just out of their hearing. The kind of serious he put on when something potentially bad was up. “ Uh, hello..? “ 

 

    Lau looked back, and that brief surprise; that calling out had reminded him they were there, was a big tell. Who ever that was; whatever they were talking about: it wasn’t as small as the apologetic smile and briefly held forefinger in their direction implied. Peter picked up on it too. He felt as much as saw the uncomfortable shift of his weight from one foot to the other, before the conversation ended abruptly with Loki pulling his arm free and up into the signal for a stopping motion: though interestingly enough he was also immediately apologetic about it. A few fast spoken words were issued at their off-screen company before he exited the other room and gave a speedy twirl to the hundreds-notch dial along the way back. “ Apologies. I was _not_ expecting that. If you see that room again? Stay out of it, and alert me immediately. “

 

    “ Ho-kay. _Problem?_ “ Peter’s question was echoed in Clint’s expression as they followed him back to their places at the bench; and he knew it. That it took him a few seconds, silvery blue eyes working over the tools and piece waiting there; said a lot. “ Maybe. Too soon to tell, yet. I would rather not risk talking about it until I know more. Especially not _now_. So.. “ a breath out, he reached for the goggles again, letting another pause in to look at them both, give them that what was supposed to be reassuring, apologetic crooked smile. “ ..I can’t tell you, yet. What or who that was. Let us hope I never have the need to. “ and the goggles were down. “ From their direction, or ours. “

 

“ Babe, “ he got down to secure the piece again so they could both start cutting again. Clint trusted him. Pete smirked after a brief shrug and went to it as he finished “ ..one of these days, you’re gonna have to let us in on everything. “

 

“ Barring emergency; I _still_ plan to. Fifteen hundred years worth of me, though. It’ll come in pieces; until this war is over. “ Because, and that was a reminder; that’s what this was, wasn’t it. The intro to a war. A really, _really_ big one. Clint’s eyes looked through the bars at the back of the shop table, down and past the ships gearing up for it; into the docks, where more were coming in and darting off further away from Lua for tests on new equipment and squad practice out of the way of the almost always active jump gate. More yet, helping set up better defenses both here and further out between Earth and the meteor ring that swiped across the path between them and Mars. More yet helping mark off a few more approach lanes. “ But once it is, if not sooner? I’ll give you my whole life. “ And that brought his eyes back; paused Peter enough to look at him when he capped it off saying “ All of it. All of the past, every moment of the present, and every year, month, week and day that belongs to my future. “

 

“ You sound really sure of that. “ from a subtly smiling Peter as he started cutting again. Clint was still watching him. Still watching the curve of his mouth crank up. “ I know what I _wan_ t. It’s time to set the foundations on which I’ll claim it; time to start to collect. “

 

That might have seemed like a strange way to answer to Peter. The small curious but appreciative grunt from him as he pushed through a chunk of heavy sheet with the plasma cutter. Clint checked to make sure he was okay, just a glance; and when he looked back it was to find Loki looking back at him through those dark goggles: if only for a few seconds. The smile there was warm but wicked, and so familiar; even with those damned things on.

 

He went back to cutting; but damn and if that one little look hadn’t left a lasting impression. Like Lau had answered a question, that Clint had forgotten he’d asked. Or at least consciously. A familiar laugh and unfamiliar excitement was careening through his head from somewhere though, like something out of a weird dream. Constant in the background. From somewhere almost unfamiliar.

 

The Benatar was rolling up the one of the approach lanes, when it clicked against his mind again; a spark that was trying to catch and bust out the first smoking embers of a fire. When an out of place comment came up out of no-where as their lead in to the heads up they were on their way in. “ Tell me what you want outta the whole universe, and I’ll tell you what I can give you outta that, Bear-boy! “ had been to someone else she knew down on the dock. “ Hey Tricksy! The Benny’s next in line; you want her in the reserved front line parking? “

 

“ Yes please. Make certain mother marks it for her, for later if you will. “ It wasn’t the question that had caught Clint’s attention, though Peter was immediately powering down his cutter with Loki right behind him. “ We’ll be down momentarily to greet them. “

 

“ Will do, your _highness_. Obfonteri?  “

 

“ I assume Bond-Breaker is still commanding that base ship. Send him three down from the Fae. I’ve been saving those spots for him, Stakar, and his wife. “ It wasn’t for them. “ Done and done, boss man. “ So why the hell, on the way to the door; was that comment sticking to him better than the dock numbers she rattled off. “ See you and the rest of the Triad in a few. “ 

 

“ Triad? “ Pete cut in scoffing, and okay, that was a new one on him too. “ I guess you guys haven’t heard that one yet, being up there. Yeah, the Triad. Together, the three of you pretty much represent the whole of Terra’s side of the incoming alliance. Asgardian King-to-be. Leader of the Avengers. -- “

        “ I am not the-- “

                “ And the only known --hybrid-- Terran Ravager Captain. “

 

“ Val, sweety.. Please, do not call me a Ravager Captain in front of the brass when they get here. Stakar will fry me on the spot. I ain’t never had ro asked for a seat. “

 

Coming through the other side; Clint was first to point out as they were kicked out a few yards from where she was still directing a few people; passing out revised nav tablets. “ Not, the leader; for the Avengers, either. “

 

“ Oh. “ her head cocked back, looking like she didn’t buy it, or it didn’t matter either. “ Coulda sworn you were the guy Bruce put up. And, that’s been descision making and barking out orders since. You know they just broadcasted the recordings Tricksy sent from the Korea rescue, right? “ had them both looking Loki’s way. “ And, even that aside; apparently now that the place has calmed down with that warning, and the correspondents are out with **_their_ ** film and accounts? There are about six other, corroborating video stocks out there to back it, and the Avengers’ stated presence there, up? “

 

“ ..uh, what warning? “ was something he wanted to know too.

 

“ I may have delivered an ultimatum last night; involving either peacekeepers or the nerf weapons idea? “ From Loki had Clint making an effort not to slap his shoulder too hard.

Twice.

          Okay maybe three or four times.

 

“ We do **_not_** threaten to disarm two halves of an _entire nation_ without at least **_telling_**   each other about it! “ Or five. Maybe six, and he was tilting his head away. Yeah. Both hands required before one of them was pointing at his face, and he did the brief growl.

 

Silence. Even some of the pilots coming up were giving them a weird look after hearing and seeing that. A sideways look down his finger from Lau, the attempt not to laugh because he knew he was actually being serious. Clint had to replay what he had just let out of his mouth in his head a few times. Looking over he noticed Strange had walked up on that too; brows up in the air, but no comment. Apparently his had been enough.

 

_Yeah. Wow. That was a sentence I actually just said._

 

Pete snorted, and he could see Val was pushing her lips together behind that hand that came curled up under her nose. “ Mother? “ brought his eyes back to Loki as he rocked briefly on his feet. Damn it, sexy and charmingly playful was not helping him stay even a little mad about this, but he was trying. “ _Yes darling?_ “

 

“ Tell me, you are monitoring the docks and recorded _that._ “ got him another swat, and made both Peter and Val laugh at them even before Mother replied “ Of course dear. Would you like me to set it aside for you? “

 

“ **No!** “ and a laughing “ Yes, **_please!_ ** “ came out at the same time, and Clint couldn’t keep the smile from creeping in. “ ...pinning, your ass later. “ Was his last warning. Peter raised his hand tipped in and grinning eagerly. “ Volunteering to help! “

 

Strange was already rubbing his brow and temples like he was developing a headache. Or the early stages of an aneurysm, if his mumbles were any clue. It was Gamora’s half irritated slack jaw when he looked up again that way that caught his attention though. And there they were. Falling in just a few feet away. Nebula looked pissed as always. “ Hey. “ Drax raised his hand to wave and smiled wide.

 

“ Guys! “ and Pete was still in that good mood, but Clint could smile that much easier when he snatched Rocket up complaining and trying to kick him off. “ Nope, all mine you gun totin’ dumpster bandit! “ and half squished him in the hug before he set him back down, punching Drax in the shoulder. “ Dude! I have so many stories to tell you guys! You have no idea. “

“ Oh? “ Drax looked instantly interested, while Rocket added in from the side to Loki, who was happy to just offer down his hand. “ Funny how he says that, and then forgets the gun-toting part. Can I shoot him, in a minute? “ 

“ ..no. I’ll get him for you later. “ 

                                            “ Sooner is better, but I’ll take your word on it. Heard you guys had a Marshall stop in. We got a little story or two too. “ 

“ Yeah man, we went to Japan! It’s really cool there. Lo bought the place we were staying at.. Oh! You guys should totally see Lily! “

 

“ Lily? Who is this Lily? “

 

“ Oh yeah _man_ , that’s what we named the Reality-jelly.. _Sea Lily_. Hang on. “ And that mention quieted them all down, had even Rocket looking back him as he pulled out his phone again and started to show Drax the pictures and video. “ That’s her. She’s chillin’ in the giant tank that runs all through the hall to our bedroom here. “

            “ Oh.. that, is a beautiful, _meaty_ creature. We have these things on _my_ home planet. They taste very good with vinegar, kappa root and garrun sauce. “

 

“ Dude. Bro… I _see_ you thinkin about it. **_No_ ** . “ Quill stared at him, and Clint couldn’t help but chuckle a little as Gamora turned and shoved at Drax’s shoulder and Nebula sighed loudly, grumbling it before Quill could get it out. “ You will **_not_ ** attempt to _eat_ , the _reality stone_ , Drax. “

 

“ It looks tasty, though. “ Had Gamora palming her forehead and probably praying for strength. “ Well may _be_ man? But she _ain’t_ edible. _I_ sure as shit wouldn’t wanna try. “

 

Drax stared at him. Peter just looked from him to the phone and back before he got the silent implication. “ _No!_ I **_don’t_ ** ! “ was backed up a few seconds of delay enough to get a laugh out of Clint by “ _Ever!_ And neither do _you!_ Last time you came in contact with this thing it turned you into big .... **_cube_ ** , _thingies_ man. Come _on_ . Besides. “ He waved the phone at him, screen first. “ She’s a _sweetheart_. Real cute. “

 

“ **_Cute?!_ ** “ came from both Gamora, Nebula, and Rocket: and Clint shook his head, working his fingers between the familiar ones that found his palm. Smiled when they were entirely entwined, listening to and watching the lot of them. Stephen came up beside them, brows still raised, and asked the same question he had shortly after class had finished hours ago. “ Speaking of. Any sign yet? “

 

“ None. “ from Loki as he switched hands moving to settle behind him, chin over the shoulder closest to Strange and his quieter, on the side conversation. “ That’s .. starting to make me a little nervous. How long do they plan to hide out in that ship? “

 

“ As long as they deem necessary. “ was a quiet enough response, though the next made Clint look down towards his face. “ They’ve been at something, in there. I imagine they will either let us know what, or at least why; when they come out. Or call me. “

 

“ You’ll keep your word? “ Clint knew well enough what that was about. Part of the deal they had made, to be present when the Stones that were going, were handed over. Loki inhaled, briefly closing his eyes and squeezing Clint for a moment. “ I will, Stephen. Though you may regret that request. They aren’t cruel, per say. But neither are they kind. There are stories, about their sort. Reasons, why they have lived outcast as much by choice as by Odin’s command. I have a counter request though. “

 

“ And that is? “ Strange was expecting something big, and he wasn’t wrong, to an extent. “ If they question you about Leigh; do not give them any conjecture. Facts you know, only. If they ask your opinion; tell them the truth, but do not carry on further than you would with any other stranger. I don’t yet know what their intentions are with her. I would not have them get it in their heads to think to recruit her as my future replacement, should anything go wrong. “

 

He was staring that into meeting Strange’s gaze, and none of the three of them had noted the Guardians had tuned in mid-way until Peter asked point blank: “ They wouldn’t _hurt_ the pixie though, would they? “

 

“ That.. “ the long pause, smile when he straightened himself up off of Clint’s shoulder, screamed of the same kind of sense the ship gave off. “ ..Well, that; is a complicated answer that would depend on her learning process. Even other things aside; Ana is a blood sorceress as well as a healer. Hopefully, they might be willing to part with a few personal answers for her while we’re at it: but beyond that..? I cannot say. I can only try to minimalize the possibility as much as I am capable, in this case. It may require using some of my pay. Though this is one of the precious _few_ things I consider worthy of it anyway. “

 

And that was when it snapped into place. What Lau had said, up at the work table. Why that comment from Val had been so sticking when she had told them. The question, that Loki hadn’t answered. He found himself looking at him, ignoring the curious look that Strange was first giving Loki; and more so him while he tried to dig it out, tried to silently feel out  on his own if that was a confirmation. That the conversation had been an answer to his question; instead of the questions he had gotten in return.

 

       Had the distraction -- that touch, bite and rub -- had any of it even _been_ one?

 

  ‘ _..ask again.’_

 

          “ You get _paid?_ “ was the same incredulous question he’d asked.

                               

 

“ I get paid. “ Loki’s expression turned curious when he chuckled that out, while Clint rolled that around in his head. The things that might mean. The words he hadn’t said yet. Or didn’t think he had. A reminder, that they had gone home in the hopes of bringing up lost memories. Conversations they had, he hadn’t remembered yet. _More_ . The laugh was there again at the back of his mind, and he realized that place hadn’t been forgotten. The doors to the cellar in his mind was cut free of the lock and were wide open, and he was half down the stairs. Almost to that person he was; the things he couldn’t quite remember. They were right there. Right in front of him, waiting for him to dive into the dark. “ Just not in the way you might be _thinking_. “

 

                             Was it them?

 

             Looking back at where they were and who they were with; looking out past them to the the dock, the Fae and beyond that through the gap of shielded space out between Lua and the big blue, white and green marble hanging among the stars: the one he’d ben born on?

 

        Looking at the man he knew and was still trying to remember so much more of?

 

     ‘ _Because. Those are being collected for something I want more. What’s the saying? Why settle for the eggs when you can buy the hen?’_  

 

                 Remembering every word, every time he had spoken about his family. Every moment he had seen him with Thor. The smile he’d hidden at his back especially. The way he played with the kids. Ana. That ridiculous plan to leave him pantsless in nothing but a shirt, a sheet, and a speedo chasing his sister around the Compound with a Ho-ho to try and reclaim his boxers if not that and a pair of pants. The chances he was given, screw up after screw up: to end up right here. 

 

The grief losing Laura before he’d been able to meet her. Remembering her birthday, twelve years later. Remembering the details of the loft, the conversation so precisely he could make Clint see it, when they had gone in there together. The look on his face, picking up that Jade vase and realizing at the same time he did whose it was. The smile and concern and the harder lines of his face; how much he had both wanted and feared Clint remembering the best right along with the worst; in Tokyo.

 

                    ‘ _..can you guess what I want more, than anything else?’_

 

The half an hour argument once they had settled in the Accolade, accosted from all angles and trying to put the offered crown back in his brother’s hands. The way the whole thing had ground at and then weighed him down until he and Pete were right there pulling him up again and backing him up in whatever decision he made.

 

       _Oh god._

_That’s it, isn’t it…_

 

                    ‘ _Out of the the whole of our universe, and all of the power to shape it; do you know what I want, Viedimadr minn?_ ’

 

### .\\\\\\\GAMORA////.

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\.

.///LUA (EARTH’S MOON) - MARE NECTARIS\\\\\\.

.//THE ACCOLADE\\\\.

.\//3:30 PM US EST\\\/.

 

    Peter seemed to be fine, now. She was watching his splintered reflection in the frozen center of the waterfall behind that long, crescent bar while Loki read the interface they had brought for him to look over. Knowhere’s representatives had handed it to them to pass on directly to him. It had been locked, strangely to his biometrics. Something that had put a minute, fast but noted little twitch to one of his dark brows when she had mentioned it. Nebula had said to watch him when she did; and Gamora while she wanted to trust Peter more than her sister where this was concerned, had been questioning what she knew and what she didn’t since she had seen the reaction.

 

Hawkeye, currently talking tactics and and well; just chatting with Drax and Rocket at the other table scooted up to theirs had seen it too. He hadn’t waited; covering his hand and whispering his questions. Which, had pushed Peter in at Barton’s ear immediately after; and grated on her a bit that whatever his response to them had been. Had been shared so quickly between them. She had the feeling that they were being replaced. Maybe, they already had been. And that was not okay, with her.

 

    Peter had said he wasn’t bailing though. That before they had left, that wasn’t it. Still, she didn’t like it. How close they seemed to have gotten over the days to a week they had been gone. How quickly Peter had … well no. He always jumped in head first. He always did ..this?

 

A breath in and she looked over; looked the dark haired Asgardian man who had started this whole mess up and down. He was _far_ and _above_ Peter’s pay grade. The _Guardians_ , pay grade. Thor as she knew him was far from King material. But this one? He definitely was. He had the poise. The grace. The look; yes she could definitely admit that, even with the smudges still on his face and goggles pinning back a few loose crimp-like waves of black hair from too-sharp silver blue eyes, and the sleeveless black tee shirt with the red V painted on the front his jacket had been peeled down to and wrapped around his waist. Very sharp eyes. She could feel him watching her even while he was reading. It was unsettling. It made saying or asking anything ... tense, from her end.

 

Gamora knew this kind though, even without her sister to point it out. Crafty, intelligent, fast, and all together much stronger than he looked. Far, far above their pay grade. This kind of man did not make use of people like them without a very good reason. Then again, MASTER was a very good reason, wasn’t it. “ So, you fought my sister? “ was admittedly her first attempt at starting a conversation with him, and it still held some of that tension; she couldn’t help that. Peter had been right about that though. Then again, this one had also been putting said Terran hybrid through physical hell, when she had seen him last. He had also been wearing another face. Or was _this_ the other face? That was a question she could ask eventually, maybe. “ A few times. Only once or twice seriously. I enjoyed her energy far too much to take it otherwise. “

 

    “ Oh? I had the impression when we first crossed paths that you didn’t like her at all. “ All right, that was perhaps a little rougher in tone than she had intended. He seemed to think so too with the single brow that raised as he kept reading. He was fast about it; she could give him that. “ I mean to say -- “

            “ The fault in that was mine, less hers. “ Surprised her a little. “ I was upset that night. My brother was asking questions about your father and how I survived it, persistently enough and with little enough _class_ or _respect_ for me or what torture and pain I might have and _did_ go through; as _well_ as throwing the underlying accusation that I had abandoned him _and_ our people that: I had, to put it _nicely_ ; let a sliver of that rage remaining for all of the above loose on him. You both came across us as I was leaving that .. _incident_. “

 

    “ .. _oh_ . “ And that certainly put some extra perspective on what they had walked in on after. Looking forward again, she caught Peter watching them for a moment in the rippled slivers of ice: before looking back to him. She could understand that well enough. Rage and Thanos alone went hand in hand for almost everyone that was remotely decent in the universe. And Thor could be a dick, as Peter put it; when he got into a certain mode. “ _Wait_ , does that mean you _like_ , my sister? You’re aware, that feeling is _not at all_ mutual? “

 

    “ As I said to Peter: “ he paused, and she caught those silver and blue eyes head on. All right. So he more than looked the part. He _was_ a handsome one. Maybe more so than his adopted brother was even with the extra weight. Or maybe, it was just a very different _sort_ of handsome? “ Yes, and very _much_ so. Passion is _always_ something that attracts my interest. And, she’s pretty. _Determined_ . “ a chuckle as she stared at him stuck on the word pretty still; and he was back to reading. “ **_Very_ ** , determined; sometimes. I can’t tell you how many times she tried to knock me down, if not _kill_ me. “

 

    “ And you .. can _laugh_ at this? Or is it _her_ you’re mocking. “

 

“ A little of both, though without the mockery. I _enjoyed_ our spats, “ put her off of the immediate, agitated rebuttal “ even if some of them _were_ ill timed for my purpose. You have to admire someone like that; who puts their all into everything they _do_ ; sometimes even regardless of the consequences. “

 

“ Are you saying you like her, because she’s like _you?_ “

 

    That stopped him. Had him letting the tablet down, and looking at her as if she had genuinely surprised him. “ Sorry, what. ”

 

She turned her little chair to face him, bringing up her chin as she leaned in a little. “ That _is_ , what you’d have us believe; isn’t it? “ something in his eyes tried to harden, at war with something else before she continued. “ That you did all this; joined my father’s ranks, took the Scepter in hand: and played your part in what to you was nothing more than a self-sacrifical game ... to slow him down? Regardless of the price, _or_ the consequences. “

 

    He smiled. He actually smiled at her; though not all of it reached his eyes, she could see. “ I had already paid a small fraction of my price, before I ever arrived at your father’s feet. Call it what you will; but I was given a choice of one I was willing to pay over one I wasn’t and took the payment I, and others I cared about could live with. “

 

“ A small _fraction_ . “ he nodded somewhat to one side. “ I was told your people _and parents_ abandoned you. That your brother left his bonds with you behind and discarded, when they discovered _whose_ dias you knelt at next? “

 

    “ **Ah!** “ a finger, she could see where his objection was going already, thinking over that. “ I’ll _take_ that first. But the second? Mm, that was _after_ . “ it was “ Try another. “ that made her scoff at that grin. “ Come on now.. Suely there _must_ be more; as you knew and know me so well as to scoff at it and try so _terribly hard_ to _insult_ me and what little I did accomplish after right away? “

 

    He was baiting her. Looking her right in the eye, knowing exactly what she would have known; what mistruths he himself had presented to hear them second hand: and daring her to give him another verbal blade to stick her with.

 

        _So this is how he works. This is what knelt in front of him._

 

“ ...my father must have _loved_ you. “ made his eyes light up in a way that raised hairs on the back of her neck. Pleased, he was pleased with that turn she’d taken. Like it was a rare thing, something barely anyone had touched. “ _Very much_ , I would guess. “

 

“ You would guess correctly. “ almost made her want to leave where the conversation behind. “ Can you guess _why?_ “

 

“ You aren’t just crafty. More so than Maw was, if I’m right. “

 

“ _Continue_ . “ Still smiling. More earnestly now. “ He loved you, but he saw you for what you were. “ her eyes narrowed as his crinkled at the corners with that broad, earnest smile. “ He did.. _Didn’t he_. “

 

    “ Not wholly until _after_ New York, I’d wager; not _entirely_ as what I am in comparison: but yes. _Enough_ of me. “ a glance towards the tables as Drax and quill fought over Quill’s new phone; and he stroked a few taps at the screen built into the bar to order a new round of drinks and food from the galley. He picked up the tablet again, settling it over his thigh as he leaned in. “ _Can I tell you a secret? Something I haven’t told anyone else, something I heard him tell his precious Other?_ “ still that smile, just the slightest edge of a knife to his hushed, pushed excitement. Gamora nodded, slow, and tipped in a little more. There was the smallest tinge of warning hanging at the edge of her senses.

 

“ _He was going to try and kill me anyway ...either way._ “ was hushed against her ear as he stood up, shoulder passing her cheek as he straightened and took a step; looking at the table again. “ _That, was the extent of his honor. And his love. Though I suppose you know this already, given there aren’t two of you here._ “ his hand appeared in her line of sight. She sat up again and turned towards the waterfall, picking up her forgotten drink. She saw him tuck that hand against his waist, briefly. Saw the knives in his small soft and gently pleased smile better in the slivered reflection. _Quick and vindictive._

 

          Why, did those words get to her so well?

 

He leaned over her shoulder, feigning a small pat and word of comfort when he said near her ear “ _It’s not so much fun, when it’s you and the few things you hold close still, being picked at and picked apart; is it? Remember that, the next time you aim your slings at me and mine. How many did you kill for him? How many did you torture, and beat and cut to pieces, Gamora?_ “ she couldn’t help but close her eyes against the things he brought to mind, realizing a little late she had gone about this wrong, played right into his territory out of defensive habit and been cut brutally down as a show of how easily he could turn an attempt before he capped it off:. “ _You played your part trying to delay him as well; for all the good it did the other you. You among them all; have no right, to judge_ **_me_ ** _. For Peter, I will play nice when I can. But make no mistake, if you interfere with us with this mindset: I will make you regret it_. “

 

                 Interfere?

 

That had her looking back; confused and a little angry at the threat. Interfere with -- 

 

And Peter reached for him when he was in range. He pulled him in, closer. Too close. Close enough to … _kiss him_ . He was _kissing_ Laufeyson. The whole table went silent excepting Loki and Hawkeye. And then Barton leaned up to snatch a grinning kiss from Loki. “ That’s _one_ way to do it babe.. “ Still quiet. Well all but Drax, who shot up pointing both hands between the three of them shouting “ I **KNEW** IT! “ and laughing as he pushed at Groot, who she swore had just sprouted a new growth with that little shock. “ **HA!** I **_told_ ** you! He is the _son of a_ **_planet!_ ** Planets do not **have** genders unless they **want** to! “

 

    Rocket was instantly looking at Drax; and then planting his forehead onto the tabletop: repeatedly. Peter was laughing along with Barton. “ I am ...Groot? “ and Gamora ended up planting hers in her palm again. “ No, Groot.. That.. he’s not _actually_ a planet. “

 

“ I am Groot. “ And that evil man was grinning, brows raised at Peter.

                          “ **Hey!** I was _not_ fat! I just.. I put on a _little_ weight for a few months, and you guys don’t let me live it down for six goddamned _years?_ This? “ and he was up, baring his abs to the table with one hand and pointing out he six pack top to bottom of what was visible. “ _Oh god_ , here we go.. “ from Rocket and added onto by the Asgardian with “ **_Sanctioned!_ ** “ as Nebula just kept her mind by keeping her mouth shut, and Peter kept going. “ _This_ , is _not_ fat. _That_ , was not _fat_ . Don’t you _start_ with me, Shrub! “

                    “ I **_am_ ** Groot.. “ 

 

“ You _were_ softer around the middle then.. “ had Peter pointing a warning finger at Drax. “ I am, _Groot_ . “ and then Groot again. He was so focused on it he hadn’t lowered his shirt yet. “ I was **_not_ ** , balling into a _planet shape!_ That’s _not_ how humans work, and! We leave _that_ attempt _and_ accomplishment; to Thunderbro, _remember?!_ “

 

    Clint fell out of his chair, finally. Gamora rolled her eyes as she made her attempt at a drink. “ I, am Groot. “

        “ This is true. You _are_ only _half_ human. How are we to know whether or not you will suddenly explode in size over the course of the next few years? “ 

 

“ Because I _said_ so! **Stop it!** I’m not gonna turn into a _planet._ “ And Rocket was holding his ears down over the table now. Loki reached to pet and pat his head, still grinning. It brought his head up with a sigh. “ You _see_ this? **This.** Is what I live with _every day._ This; and _your brother_ added into the mix. “

 

    “ I _would_ apologize, _but;_ I admit.. God of .. _what?_ “ as his other hand caught Barton’s to help him up to stand this time. The man was still red in the face, shoulders shaking when he planted his face in Loki’s shoulder. “ I’m enjoying this. I _almost_ wish he and I had traded places out there and had been _lucky enough_ to be picked up by you lot. _Almost._ “

 

“ You are a _god?_ “ from Drax made Rocket wave his hands in the widest no, _no_ , **_NO_ ** sign she had seen him give yet. “ By the standards of many, yes. “

 

    “ Ah yes. Now that I think on it,Thor has said he is the God of Thunder. Or was. What _are_ you God of, among your people? “

 

    And that was when something shifted. That expression he was wearing; it spread. Clint lifted his head to look at him and then Drax with it. Peter’s grin came up slow and strong. “ Oh _dude_ . Can’t _tell_ you. “ and he got a brief pull of his hair for it, for some reason. Drax looked from one to the other, while Gamora turned again to watch them. Hawkeye was tipped whispering to Loki, who tried to restrain a chuckle of his own. “ That’s against the rules a the _game_ , Bro. “

 

    “ A game? “

        “ Yep. I mean.. You could _totally_ ask Thor or the other Asgardians. Maybe even Nebs? “ She nodded slowly, seeming to be as uncertain about this oddity as Gamora was. “ But that’d be _cheating_ , too. Gotta find or figure it out _for yourself_ , man. God of a couple things though. Couple _more_ for me.. “ his grin turned up to look at Loki and Clint; getting a raised brow from each before Groot kicked in with “ I am Groot? “ that had everyone at the table groaning and calling him on language except Peter, who was pointing at him from the chest with his mouth open as wide as it could go. “ I can’t _believe_ you just said that.. “ the explanation for which was whispered to Clint from Loki before “ … and, **_guessed_ ** one! “ 

 

That caught Peter a swat to the back of the head, a few wadded napkins and sent Barton barking a laugh off towards the door repeating it at the ceiling “ **God of Blowjobs!** “ that made Groot and Peter both snort as Gamora spit her drink hearing it in common loud enough to turn more than a few heads even up above. “ He ain’t wrong babe! “ called back from the nearest door grinning as Loki looked back at the retreating Archer, probably getting a look for the continuation. “ I’m gonna check on Lily, and call the kids. Nate should be home soon, so don’t take too much longer if you’re gonna wave in on the call, you two. “

 

            “ Oh, dude! Is it that time _already?_ “ Had Clint tapping his watch half through. “ Yeah handsome, it’s almost four in Missouri. Central time, not mountain; remember? Only an hour back from eastern. He’ll be gettin’ off the bus sometime in the next fifteen. “

 

    “ We’ll be there. “

            “ You guys wanna see the fish? She’s got friends in her new tank, too. “

 

    “ You intend to be part of this call? “ from Drax and Peter wiped his hands on his pants with a very nervous, overplayed grimace. “ Yep! “

 

    “ You’ll be _fine_ . They already like and _adopted_ you. “ from Loki rubbing a hand through Peter’s hair once, before he started ahead of them; and he raised a hand. Two fingers came out of it on the way to the door. “ Come and join us then. Our Sea Lily is _also_ a part of the family, now. “

 

    “ The Reality Stone; part of your _family_ . “ From Nebula made him pause and turn by half at the door; and smile at her. “ Not a _Stone_ . Not any _more_ . She is _very much_ a living creature, Nebula. _You’ll see_ . Even _Strange_ has taken a liking to her and started to learn how to help us care for her; though she does _not_ seem to return the sentiment as well in _his_ direction as she does Peter’s, _or_ ours. Unless you’re _afraid_ of an _aquarium?_ “ a check at the dial, a press of his finger and he was through.

 

    Groot was already up and after the two of them, and Peter was backing up after them too. Nebula was taking that challenge to her bravery. “ Come on.. You gotta see her yourselves, at _least_ once. She’s _gorgeous_ . **_Groot!_ ** You listen to Lo and Clint when you get over there. She may be pretty and sweet, but that _don’t_ mean it’s safe to put a _branch_ in the tank mister, you _got_ me? “

 

    “ I am Groot. “ was an easy agreement. Groot knew better at least than to try and play hands --or branches-- on, with one of the Infinity set.

 

    And she was watching them as Rocket joined a few steps late, trying to unstick herself from that chair at the bar; processing everything she had just seen and heard when he stopped half way and looked at her: nodded back to the door as a question. Looking to it, she saw her sister was standing there, to one side of it. It took her a moment, but she raised her hand and motioned for her to come with them; to follow. She finished off her drink, a glance to the table and the mess they had left behind before she caught up with Rocket, and they both made their way to the door. “ So. Looks like he’s doing fine ... _good_ , even. “ was met with what was probably too hostile a glance down at the top of his head. “ I would say _maybe_. We’ll see. “

 

Through like stepping through a normal, open doorway; and Peter and the others were out of sight already, but they could hear him.

 

    “ --tone is next in line, provided the rest don’t speedy-grow like the Soul and Power Stones did. So like, _this_ area usually takes our biometrics to get to without walking the halls. Most Avengers, top Asgard and Strange are already cleared. But we’ll have to get you guys into the system before you’re able to get this deep into this section without a long run. “

 

    “ ...it is a sound security system, if that is true. “

 

Was what they came in on hearing from around the corner. “ Dude, you have no idea. This place is huge and stacked! He’s spent almost twelve _hundred_ years building it with tech, magic, and his two hand; and it fuckin’ _shows_ . Pardon my french.“ and there they were, facing a wall in the near dark; bathed in red and violet glow. “ The library _alone?_ Kartian, city, _block_ ; wide. Just _wide_ ; I didn’t even try to figure out how far up and down it goes. “ 

 

“ That is, a lot of books. “ 

“ More’n books. He’s got storage drives in there that make some of what we saw dealing with Xandar look like a thumbnail flash drive. And you think that’s something; oh-ho-ho! Man you’re gonna love the training gym. Made me all _tingly_ inside when we went through there. Thought we _lost_ Hawk when we were passing by the end with the shooting range. _Almost_ as much of a joygasm when he started showing us around the yard shop. I can hardly _wait_ to get the Milano up in that mooring, bro. “

 

“ It will be good to have the Milano back as well. _Many_ good memories were had. “

 

A look their way when Peter noticed the motion; his eyes shifting, she knew what he was thinking when he did that. Who he was thinking about. What surprised her this time, was that he _smiled_ , if only a little before he looked back to the aquarium wall in front of them, eyes tracing a view that slowed her feet to a stop and took her breath away. “ _..yeah_ . More’n a few. Some things..  “ he touched the glass, and most of the fish skittered and darted off to another part of the tank that wound down the walls and arched up over their heads in etched glass bridges between the two sides. “ …. _some_ , I wanna always remember; you know? “

 

   “ Mm. “ and there it was. Following Peter’s finger across the glass. “ She _does_ know you. “ drew them in that much closer. “ And it _is_ a beautiful creature. “

 

“ She’s my little night light, _this one_ . “ Surprised Gamora, as much for the warmth in his tone as the smile he gave the glowing form drifting, turning and floating to follow his hand. “ I hated him, and the name he called my ma; _way_ after it was done, you know. But it fits _her_ . I mean, it’s not _that_ close, but. I look at Lily and I can let it go. Think of mom as really being somewhere better. _Bigger_. Darker than the place she left behind. “

 

    “ Darker..? “

    Peter shook his head, smiling. “ Something Loki said to me, the _first_ time we talked. “

 

 Even Groot was listening, watching as the color and light followed Peter’s hand. Drax was the one who asked. “ What did he say? “

          “ That it’s only in the dark places; in the universe, in life and after it: where any of us can _really shine_ . Where others can really **_see_ ** the light in our souls. “ 

 

                “ Who we _really_ are. He said, if all the universe were an ocean; or _all we knew_ was varying shades of black otherwise, it would be easier to see each other for that. He said; “ Down, around, long, pinkish white tendrils following the soft open and close, the gentle red and violet flow and glow of life through the water. “ He said, _maybe_ if we could all learn to see like that; look for each other in the dark hours, unexpectant and just .. _ready_ to _find_ each other? Maybe we’d all be _better_ than _what we are_ when we’re drowned out by the day. _Maybe_ we’d be able to see _even more_ of the people we _already_ care about around us, and the people we _might_ care about; if we’d just look and listen. “

 

Quiet, watching a school of fish speed again along the back of the aquarium, the jellyfish fluttering out of their way when they scattered to turn right back around and coming right back to Peter’s hand when he spread his fingers and palm to the glass. Smiling. The rest of them were still watching, still absorbing that. 

 

      “ ….. _who, is this guy..?_ “ from below her to her right. Gamora looked down, catching the awed, uncertain expression on Rocket’s face. He wasn’t talking about Quill.

 

She was wondering that too; nd took a quiet breath as they watched. No one expected an answer. “ The Grey Knight. “ surprised her, maybe more for the laugh in his tone. “ The Sly One. “ The way he smiled wider. “ Trickster. “ and then softer. “ Shapechanger. “ And that tone changed again, quieter: and she stepped forward, enough to see his face past Drax. “ Firefather. The Storm.. “ The shift in his eyes, not green just those moments but a violet-blue smattered with tiny stars, just for a moment. “ _The Sky-Traveller._ “

 

    “ Quill..? “

                           That brief change was over before he finished turning his head. “ Yeah..? “

 

“ Are you all right? “

                     “ ...yeah. Why? “

 

“ Your eyes did a thing. “ Drax said motioning between his own with one finger. “ They changed colors.” 

 

“ _Again?_ “ he sighed, shaking his head and tapping at the glass. “ Gonna have to talk to Lo about it again. That’s been happening since he cleaned out what was left a the Power Stone in my system. “

 

    “ Peter? “ his brows went up looking to her, mouth pressed into a line and chin up slightly. “ When he took that out … he said something that bothered me. “

 

“ I’m _fine_. Loki’s taking care of it, and Strange is supposed to help out if it shows up again. “

 

“ Peter. “ and she held up a hand, asking him to hear her out. “ I’m talking about the fact he said your father had to heal the part of you that’s Celestial, in order to even try _any_ of what he _did_ with you. “

“ I am Groot? “ made her sigh at the ceiling. “ **No!** I don’t think he’s turning into a _planet_ . “ was  said mostly for Groot and Drax. Drax poked his side as if he might be testing the idea still anyway. “ But I do have to ask if you’ve talked about that with him. Because even _not_ turning into a planet; “ And she pushed Drax’s poking hand down and slapped it herself when Peter’s mild slaps did nothing to deter him. “ it sure looks like .. _something_ , is going on with you since he did … _whatever_ he did. _And_ maybe.. “ he was trying to interrupt and she did not let him, covering his mouth with her hand with a reach. “ Stop, and _listen_ . Maybe, it’s **_not_ ** an _unnatural thing_ . Have you talked to him about _that?_ “

 

And now, he was thinking. She pulled her hand down as he considered it. Considered what might have been going on with his body; still healing or healed already. “ I … okay; _no_ . I asked him to try and make it _stop_. ‘Cause it screws with my vision. “

 

“ And? “

    “ Well ...he _did say_ there were some more things we needed to talk about, sooner or later? “

 

Rocket’s turn to sigh. “ .. _push it_ then, _dude_ . Human eyeballs do **_not_ ** do color changing things _on their own_ as a _norm_. “

 

“ I think, “ Gamora started, not on the blind trust ship like Peter was.

    “ I _think_ he **_cares_ ** , about you. “ cutting her and Peter both off came from the least expected of all sources behind them; and shut them all up. Nebula was leaning against the other side of the aquarium, looking in the direction of the end of the hall. She sounded annoyed. Annoyed, but not really _angry_ ; for a change. “ Which _means_ , he will try to protect you on _all fronts_ . If you let him? He _will;_ keep things _from you_ in order to _do_ that. _Ask Barton_ , if you will not listen to any of us about that. “ and that seemed to hit home, she saw him cranking things around in his head. So did Nebula. “ But remember; wasn’t that _selfsame reasoning_ at the _root_ of **_why_ ** he _tried_ to punch him, in the _first_ place? Save yourself some wasted time, _Starlord_ . Ask him _directly_ if this is a possibility. Gamora said it. Like it or not, you _are_ half Celestial. Even father had _huge issues_ with so much as the _idea_ of catching the attention of _any of them_ that might still be alive. “

 

She detached her shoulders from the wall, tugging her tunic better into place. “ If that can be harnessed somehow, or more importantly _controlled_ ; our enemies will have one more thing to fear, coming here: too. “ Drax was nodding in agreement with that. Groot didn’t look so sure. Neither was Gamora. “ You ‘re telling him to go and just, outright _ask_. From the male you don’t trust. Or like. “

“ That may _or_ may not be changing. “ Nebula half rolled her eyes at the other end of the hall before finally looking back to them. “ Either way, here we are. And here Peter is. He’s kept his word; _so far_ . Speaking of.. Opportunity is _now_ , Quill. “ made him open his mouth to try and get away from it, probably: until she reminded him: “ _Phone call?_ “

 

“ Oh **shit!** “ and he was already pushing and then running to the huge doors at the end of the hall Nebula had been looking at when they had first looked back. Drax laughed at his scramble while Nebula shook her head and joined them as they heard his first few words. “ .. **sorry!** _Totally_ got hung up talking to the guys, an- “ The rest was cut off by the door closing. Gamora noted, Sea Lily followed after along the walls until she was out of sight.

 

She wasn’t the only one who noticed. “ ...Sea _Puppy_ , is more like it. “ from Rocket, and Gamora tipped her head. “ You really think that color changing eye bit is a Celestial thing? “

 

“ I think none of _us_ know what to look for. But _someone_ here might. Loki talked about what Ego did like he knew, even before he got Quill in that circle. “ a breath and she had to admit. “ No matter what’s going on with him, he seems to know the most, for now. “

 

“ Let’s leave them to it for now. Find our quarters. “ from Nebula was another small surprise. “ Valkyrie said we were near here, if those are their rooms. “

 

“ We should probably call her .. just to be sure? If this place is half as big as Stardork was implying? I _don’t_ wanna get lost in it. “

 

A few nods and sounds of agreement and they were on their way. Gamora gave the doors a last look, while Nebula brought up comms on her forearm display a few steps ahead. She still didn’t know what to think. Not of what was going on between Quill and those other two; and not about her sister’s sudden shift. She was watching her as they navigated past a portal-door thing, and turned right at the first cross in the hallways. Catching sight of Thor stretching as he came out of a room on that side, Nebula wincing she realized. “ Nebula? “ 

 

“ What. “

 

“ Were you listening in on any of my conversation with Laufeyson? “

 

That look back, the lift of her chin; “ I may have overheard _some_ of it. “ and she picked up her pace to avoid further questioning, just as Thor spotted them and smiled wide. She _had_ been listening.

 

Had he lost a little weight? “ **_Ha!_ ** _There_ you are! _My friends!_ “ He wasn’t bothering with the false eye today either. “ What..? “ He had lost weight; well a little, maybe.

  
  
  
  


### .\\\\\LOKI///.

.////SOL-MIDGAR SYSTEM\\\\\\\\.

.///LUA (EARTH’S MOON) - MARE NECTARIS\\\\\\.

.//THE FOUNT\\\\.

.\//3:30 PM US EST\\\/.

 

    “ I’m _not_ complaining, if this is turning into a make-out session..? “ Was almost grumbling towards a moan after he had taken that kiss, and it made him smile and tip his mouth towards stealing another one; answering the sound with a deep humming purr of his own. “ ...but ah. _Hi ..again_. “ 

 

    It was a good thing Clint was there to keep him focused. Or at least mostly focused. Or in this case a literal hand at the back of his collar, pulling to keep him from attacking Quill mouth first right back into the mattress. “ Lau.. “ had the sound that yes, he was enjoying this; and was tempted to let him go. “ ...almost. And soon. “ was a promise that held some breath of happy frustration with himself. “ It seems I can’t help myself, when it comes to the two of you. “

 

    “ Ah.. “ and that pretty reddish pink Peter turned when things like that were said made it a little tougher, too. This was different though. A long breath in, and Loki looked back at his Huntsman. “ Got it, I promise. “ And got him to let go, for now.

 

    “ I don’t .. see much different though? Not yet. “ seemed to both bother Quill and calm him a little, out of the arousal and back into that thoughtful and concerned expression. “ I just … is there another way to find out? What if they’re right and this is a normal thing? It would explain why it hasn’t gone away yet. “

 

    “ And maybe why his eyes seem to be adjusting and getting used to the shifts, instead of them giving him headaches? He was healing at the time..? “ Peter nodded, pointing at Clint and the idea he had just spat out before looking back down at him where he was settling between Peter’s knees on the rug. There was a few long seconds of quiet as he considered it, a long glance to Lily where she was floating and fluffing around in the nearest wall. “ Lo? “ 

 

    Looking up again, he caught a much more guarded look than he expected. “ If you knew more about this; you wouldn’t hide it from me, from us: just to try and keep me in an up mood, or something like that would you? “

 

    He couldn’t help it, he saw external influences there and it didn’t make him happy; pulled his head back by an inch or so. Even if it was accurate. Even if he knew better; “ Which one of them said that? “

 

    “ Nebs. “ the inhale and work of his jaw. “ Would you? Have, you? “

 

A crossroads, and yes; he saw them. He reached for Peter’s face as Clint sat down beside him. “ You hated your father. Maybe still do? “ didn’t help at first, and he knew it wouldn’t. Too many possible directions. A glance to Clint, he was just watching but he knew his habits by now. “ I suspected something might happen, yes. I wasn’t sure if this was it; it might not be all of it yet. But the longer I’ve had time to watch it? Yes.. it’s more than possible. But! “ and this was where he had to be clear. “ I can’t know for certain what it means yet. What it is you can do or if it will affect you in good or bad ways. It could have just been a reaction to that energy being pulled away, or just a symptom of that part of you healing once it was done: something that might remain dormant once it has recovered entirely without that energy to try and attach to.. “

 

    Peter seemed to catch on to the last, his eyes dragging to the aquarium. “ Or one like it? “ caught Clint onto the implication too, and had him sitting ramrod straight against the bedpost while Peter’s eyes came back to him. “ That is what you were gonna say, isn’t it? “

 

    He exhaled. “ I can’t be certain; but she’s taken to you best, fastest and vice versa. Given their nature and origin? There are a lot of things I don’t understand or know yet about this. “

 

“ Is there someone who does? The Grandwitches maybe? “ made him shake his head, but Clint got onto something he hadn’t considered yet. Or may be hadn’t wanted to. “ Could that be part of why they’re hanging out in the Fae..? May be catching that .. putting off picking them up? “

 

And that stopped him. Brought his brows down and in and had him reaching to take Peter’s hands in his. “ Do something for me. “ looking into his green eyes he could see the questions as he stood up. “ I want to try and recreate what happened in the hall; here. Walk us through it, step by step? “

 

“ You think that’ll help? “

 

    He wasn’t sure. “ So far, I haven’t been able to see this when it happens directly. You said yourself it comes and goes. Seeing when it happens mi-- “ a knock, or rather a pounding at the doors, and he looked back. Clint got up to check it: and he finished the sentence at a lower decibel. “ I might be able to figure out more, that way; if I can see it when it’s happening clearly again now; when you should have already finished recovering. “

 

    “ Why’d you go quiet, when Clint asked that? “ Loki was searching his face with his eyes, but it wasn’t really him he was looking into just then. He wasn’t sure that he even wanted to bring it up. But, they had already seen small evidence today, hadn’t they. Already asked for full disclosure. And he wanted to give it. The question wasn’t whether they were ready any more. Didn’t matter. The question was whether he was. And whether they could follow the rules. “ There are.. people to ask. Outside of the Grandwitches. They stay clear of them. All of them. The less contact between us, less influence between us: the better. When Clint asked that, it reminded me of the door that opened.. In the shop? “

 

    He heard the door behind them close, let that sink in. “ The man who was there, is one of those. I had plans to meet with him tonight to find out what he wanted to risk being seen by you, and Clint; trying to catch my attention. It may not be coincidence that he did, given where else the doorways lead; if you are me and a precious few. “ 

 

    “ So they don’t just, cycle around the Mare. “ was Stephen’s voice; he looked back then, mildly perturbed; and stood up to see his brother was there as well: brows drawn together. “ They do, actually. “ was a cheered fact. “ Just and only, Mare Nectaris. Brother, would you mind stepping outside? “

 

“ Yes, I would brother. “ made that smile he put up come down, and more so  when he backed his shoulders up against the seam of the doors, and crossed his arms over his substantial belly. “ This is a private affair. “

 

“ And yet Strange is here. “

        “ Because this is a private affair, in _his_ realm of _growing_ expertise. “

 

“ Okay _stop_. “ Peter was up hands out between the whole lot of them. Clint was settled between and in front of them already, like he was suddenly expecting a fight of some kind and was going to try and be a physical buffer. “ Calm your tits; and let’s back up and cover the basics. “ And they listened, all of them. Loki smiled a little for that. Peter had a way of controlling the energy and gravity of a room full of people that, Loki was unsure if he even realized he had at all: and it made him smile.

 

“ One: I want to know whether my Celestial bloodline is showing up. If it is, and it can be controlled, or used: I want to learn, and I want to do it. Within, safety; for us, and Lily, even and especially if infinity stones are required as theorized. “ Apparently, Stephen hadn’t considered the subject of what they might have been discussing for what he came in on to become a subject.

 

“ What. “

 

“ Two! I wanna know what that means when you say it only goes to the Mare: but these guys are suddenly here, asking for a meet and greet at best. “ he waited a few seconds, before he let his hands down to spit out the last. “ Last, for now: We have bigger, weirder things to worry about yes.. But if these guys showing up and asking for that meet and greet has anythin’ to do with any of our current situation? I say screw one on one, because we are a team? And if they have answers, I say getting some is worth trying… if only because of number one. “

 

Green eyes back on Loki, he was unable to keep himself from smiling. Sometimes Peter let them forget he had been and still was a leader in his own right. A quieter one most of the time; but he was. “ Triad indeed. “ got him and his chuckle a ‘ _come on man, right now?_ ’ look, that only made him smile wider and laugh a little more. “ Get cleaned up, dress well; and prepared. “ he said as he himself stepped away from the bed and slid his hand through the air next to Lily for the walls to begin moving, sliding apart and open. The mass of motion as Lily darted into the new dimension of the room pulled his brother’s shoulders from the door. No, they hadn’t known this was here. “ It’s just my ..mostly closet..? If you find something that fits and suits; wear it: unless it has a gold or red tag on it. Visiting this lot is not a small matter. If you want to cover your faces, it won’t be thought of as strange in the least. Many of them don’t like being in front of or even the presences of the others: and you’re likely not to be an exception to that. “

 

“ Dude wait.. is that; _is that_ **_my_** _notebook?!_ “ as he walked in and he picked it up off the dressing table to pocket the treasure; grinning at Clint and then Peter as he stepped back into the wardrobe. “ Finders, keepers? “ had Peter turning bright red before he made chase “ Gimme that! “ 

“ Not gonna get it Pete! “ was called in after them as he all but ran into the racks and racks of clothes, dipping between shelves of trinkets and collections of other, small treasures. He caught a glimpse of Stephen stepping in, stopping at that table. He knew what had his eyes had found and the reminder of it slowed him down; had him going silent: weaving himself through hanging silk and brocade and pressed linen while Peter tried to find him further back. Thor was there too. He could feel the stillness in them; the instant emotion: and it caught him for a moment. He stopped, close enough to see him almost chuckling at a dented, ancient wooden knife; poorly made.  “ ..I remember making this. We were ..twelve. “ 

 

The choke to his voice made him shift. And there was Barton’s hand, fingers running over the jade rosary he’d tucked away over a decade ago: looking like he might have remembered : a little laugh of his own at the flip-phone that had ended up right next to it. The ridiculously cartoony rabbit and fox charms attached. He wondered if Clint remembered when he bought it and pulling him a step out. Pulling the water of his blue eyes to the motion, and getting him a small smile. “ You kept all this..? “

 

“ I keep and carry everything I call mine with me. “ 

 

Pulled the rest of the eyes at the table to him, though Thor’s only stayed a moment before he pushed a button to one of the many holo-displays scattered across the shelf. The one he found pulled away his smile entirely. The song was Terran, one he knew all too well. “ Dude wait... Is that Elvis Presley I hear..? “ from behind and somewhere in a corner making him inhale to keep the tears back, he pulled his eyes from the two figures dancing when the third cut in. “ Yes. Mother’s favorite Terran song. She made me sing it for her often. “

 

“ You told me you played drums .. but you sing too? “

 

“ Mother loved your voice. “ a small attempt at a laugh, he knew what his golden brother was seeing and what the look on his face was. He didn’t have to look and now wasn’t the time. “ After he denied Loki access to the yards, father tried to steer him towards other things. “

 

“ Oh god. Don’t start with that .. “

 

“ Choir? You were good at it. “

“ Not good enough to want to wear a white mini-skirt. “ was said dry as he changed which pocket he was hiding the notebook in and made Clint snort and Thor add in “ It was a wrap, not a mini skirt. “

 

“ It was a wrap mini then. It was still a skirt that showed off far more skin than I was comfortable flashing our parents, never mind court; at the time. “ And he heard him; stepping back out of the clothes just before Peter tried to pounce and ended up on the floor. Loki stepped nearly to his brother’s back. “ I didn’t know they danced like this. “ brought his eyes back to the holo, Frigga laughing and Odin turning her from one side of it to the other. Loki  stepped in, reached and flipped it off.

 

“ And he would deny it still if he were alive to ask. “ was all he said before he tossed it in among a few dozen others on the next shelf. Thor reached and he swatted his hand. “ Hands _off_ . These are **_my_ ** treasures. “ said sternly and almost snapping before he could take the words back. _Too close_. “ Go and find something to wear. There’s an extra bath and shower past the day bed, there to our right. “

 

Loki felt his true eye more sharply than the false one he was wearing again; even if he didn’t look at it; digging into the side of his face, his ear. He felt Stephen looking too. His eyes caught on one of a half a hundred small paintings and pictures. Mother, the one time he had gotten her to come with him and sit still long enough for it. Celt. Him. The little tough-glass and silver pendant she’d given him when they’d first met wrapped around one. The hair pins from the second to last. A near keychain of arrowheads he’d plucked out of things that he knew caught Clint’s eyes; collected from the woods where one had bounced off his skin and been buried in pine needles. The one he’d shot at him and caught on the rebound the first time. From the train’s inner shell after the fighting had been done in Tokyo. Plucked from a rabbit he’d killed or fowl while they hunted together. Taken out of his quiver to shake the fletching at him during an argument. More; slung and strung and bound together on a single silver ring. He put the gifts and keepsakes away, and couldn’t keep the stiffness from his fingers shutting as much as he could up behind those little wooden doors.

 

 _Far, too close_.

 

            Stephen retreated first in silence; and his brother followed suit when he said nothing and simply stood there hands on its surface, two knuckles on each hand turned in. Peter was the fastest to close in but not the first; Clint’s hand catching at his belt line just before Peter all but grabbed them both from behind him and smooshed them to his back and sides in his affection.

“ _I’m sorry baby. My fault._ “ in his ear was what broke the dam. He just bowed, gripping that arm around his middle and letting his forehead touch down at the top shelf; wringing the first tears out from behind his eyelids and trying so hard to keep any more from coming. Trying to even his breath.

 

“ _..not, your fault. Never, either of your faults. Mine._ “ And Clint was moving, pushing the things on the dresser to one side, planting himself on it instead, pulling the notebook from his pocket to sit it on the dresser with the rest and fitting them between his knees; caging them in, Loki protected in the middle, when the rocking started.

 

    And they came loose. Every tear. He buried the grieving sobs and hateful hungry shouts and begging wails in Clint’s chest and beat and gripped and shook them against the wood under his fingers and knuckles at what _was_ weak for him listing it off the floor at times until he could feel the whole thing threatening to come apart and had to slow down. Every little proof of love and loss and abandonment was rattling around in front of and surrounding them. Somewhere past it, he could hear his brother come back. Before his hand found his head tucked somewhere between Clint’s gripping arm around the back of his neck at where Peter was just nuzzling pressed to his back and whispering soothing things in his ear. That stopped Loki, pulled his breath and had him looking out from the shadow of their embrace at his brother; completely raw.

 

    Whatever Thor saw made him stare, and smile; just as little and stained with almost as much pain. “ _Hey._ . “ A whisper, shaken. A swallow, Loki felt Clint’s warning look in the glance Thor gave him, before he tried that smile again, apologetic too; unsure and a little afraid and so close to his brother’s core it brought his brows up and together a fraction. _Thor._  

 

           _His brother, Thor: he could see him._

 

        Wasn’t it too far gone for this? “ _I’m sorry I’m late. “_ Why did he have to be looking now, when he couldn’t be bothered before? _“ I should have tried harder. I’m here now?_ “ Made him break again, a hand snapped out to catch his wrist before he could deny wanting it to go there. _Squeezed._

 

              _Damn you._

 

A blue eye, a brown one; both closed, when the hand that came over his there, covered his tightened fingers: and just held them there, with a much gentler touch.

 

        _Damn you..._

 

\--===][-STEPHEN-][===--

 

    Something about this felt wrong. Not about being there. Not watching this. It was the screen he was holding up from the quiet corner between them, capturing this moment. He couldn’t look at it but in glances, glances he had to force away just as quickly with the temptation to shut it off; to stop recording. Those words that the man breaking down a few yards away had said to him? It felt like they were coming true. 

 

                     ‘ _Oh don’t_ _worry_ _, Doctor. You’ll understand when you’re older._ ’

 

He waited, until Loki was taking  deeper breath, coming up from Barton’s shoulder. Watched him rebuild himself in a single, long breath; and three touches. A second squeeze to his brother’s wrist. A press of his brow to Barton’s, which got him a small kiss from the archer. A reach back and over his shoulder to dig and pet his fingers through Peter’s hair. The smile came up; small at first, soft. And he saw it; not just pulling strength from them. _No._

 

          Pulling steel and more, **_stronger_** _stuff;_ up from somewhere _inside_ _himself_ : **_for_** them.

 

                                    ‘ _It’s not_ **_about_ ** _you._ ’

 

    He understood those four words so much better now, at least.

 

That smile broadened, forgetting the wet to his face and leaving off the red to his eyes. He got Thor to laugh. Made Clint pinch at his neck. Peter made Stephen huff a small silent laugh himself with his reaction to whatever had been said, stopping the recording with that grab and ass-slap. His eyes caught on the shadowed, unrelentless staring wild, knowing smile of a portrait hanging from a corner of the thankfully sturdy mirror to that dressing table. She was wearing grey and cornflower blue. A dress and little hat fastened with a net veil that dipped over strawberry almost blond hair. Loki .. _no_ , then; he was Loke Falkenrath, standing next to her with her parasol tipped in his hand away from them almost like a cane. His ribbon-like darker steel toned cravat matched her dress. So did the handkerchief. The silver tree pin he’d seen on the dresser set firmly at the base of his throat. Looking every bit the kind of roguish lord he had probably been passing himself off as in London. By the style, mid to late eighteen hundreds. London or New York. So different. But the smile, the face looking back at him was the same. He could hear her asking.

   

‘ _You saw, yes?’_

        _Yes._

                ‘ _Make certain you_ _keep_ _seeing. … Who he_ _is_ _, is central to how he wins. And he_ _almost always wins_ _. If not_ _one_ _way.. then half a dozen others_.’

 

_But all with the same tactics. Different directions. Different sacrifices; different truths: but the same things. They don’t see him coming. And if they do.._

 

‘ _It’s why he’s so well entrenched and trusted, as fearless; and lived as long at it as he has. He is, much.._ _kinder_ _than he seems._ ’

 

    ...If they do: the _y still underestimate him. How far he’ll go. How much of himself he’ll mutilate carve off to protect what’s important. What he wants_.

 

‘ _Do not underestimate that, or the examples you saw_ **_here_**.’

 

But the question was still there. He was getting closer; very close. Something was standing in the way; blocking his view. Was it still Stephen himself; holding a hand to one eye instead of taking hold of the blinders? Was he still trying to see what he wanted, instead of what was right in front of him?

 

_What do you want, Laufeyson?_

 

“ Strange? “ Snapped him out of the stare at those eyes, to the present version; actually surprised by the fact he had been so concentrated on that introspection he had lost where he was and with whom. “ Sorry: I was, trying to give you some space and got distracted for a moment. “ He had time still, to find the answers. Slipped his phone into a pocket, or tried to.

 

“ I would chastise you for putting on a red tag.. “ made him look up again and then try to find -- oh. It was on the sleeve. “ ..but it fits you very well. Is that what caught your eye on that portrait?”

 

And of course he’d noticed, but. “ Pardon? “

 

“ You’re wearing the suit, I’m wearing in it. “ came with a small blink of patience before he looked closer; and if that didn’t throw him for a loop. “ I was .. actually looking at her. She looks very different. Looked, very different, back then. “

 

“ She? “ immediately had Peter’s attention, and Thor was leaning over to look. “ You have many pictures of this one. A woman of yours? “

 

“ No.. sort of.. “ Had Clint’s brows up and Stephen’s quirking. Did he even know what they were to eachother then? “ It’s Celt. “

 

“ That’s Celt?! Her? “ Quill had come around to get a better look. “ Dude.. no wonder. She’s pretty hot. “ 

“ She is. Blond, though? “

 

Loki sighed at Thor as Clint finally escaped his seat on the dressing table to join the other two. “ No brother.. redhead. “

 

“ Wow. “ from clint as they tipped it up and pulled the painting out of shadow. “ She is a hottie. This is your sorceress chick? Wait.. “ and Stephen smiled when he looked and pointed a thumb back at him. “ ..how did she do London centuries ago and then teach Sparkles in the twenty first? “ 

 

“ She was an exiled hybrid. “ Was something he hadn’t known. “ Her father was of a race not unlike Asgardians; her mother, was an anglo-celtic shaman. After her tribe died out; her father’s wife saw to it they stripped her of immortality and exiled her to die naturally or otherwise here when they discovered her. “  “She was.. Angry. “ he didn’t elaborate on it more than that, though there was that pause; he knew more, but moved on. “ Sought out other ways to extend her days, and found herself in front of me and eventually taken in by the Sanctum Masters. We had a great deal in common. A great deal more than we knew of course but .. eh. “ Looking Peter over he narrowed his eyes. “ Clean up. Get dressed. I’m serious. We’re going to be in the presence of kings, and possibly their consorts, husbands and wives. Wizards and accomplices, and people you might think you know. People that you really want to impress, if we’re going to ask them the things we are especially. “

 

“ Who exactly, are we going to see; that we’re taking a doorway that you claim doesn’t leave the Mare? “

 

“ Me. And you. And quite a few others. “ was said as he went for something hanging higher that caught his eye. “ Hackers, remember. I didn’t build this place alone; but I did build it by myself. This is just my particular part. “

 

Stephen opened his mouth but Barton cut him off chuckling kissing his cheek on his way to pick out something for himself. “ Babe, that makes absolutely no sense. “ But it was whirring around in Stephen’s head. Because the man was not lying. Thor thought he was joking. Peter knew better but was confused, because he didn’t understand it. “ Bullshit. “

 

“ You guessed it yourself, somewhere in there. That sort of portal, usually is imbued with enough power to span an entire world worth of distance, if not farther. It isn’t far off from the natural doorways between the nine realms. If I could find them, ask yourself: does it make sense for me to never have studied them? Does it make sense for me --as I am, who I am-- not to have tried to make my own, and carry them a step farther? “

 

“ Uhm.. you guys’ve totally lost us. “ made Loki smile over his shoulder at the disbelieving stare he just, could not help. “ Your boyfriend is saying that his little door does, go only to places inside Mare Nectaris. “

 

“ Uh huh, we got that. “ looking over he double-took away as quickly as he could; as Peter was very much not caring he was stripping down right then and there; but Stephen did not want the show, willing as he was in giving it. “ So instead of bridging great distances, he’s saying he’s bridged small ones, and instead _focused_ that excess _somehow_ ; “ Thoe was starting to follow, Clint was listening, already sneaky and quick compared to Pete’s all out show; but he was slowing down as he listened. “ ..to bridge _universes_ , connecting the same _physical_ space. The same _place_ , but a different version of _reality_. One Mare Nectaris, to another. “

 

“ And **_another_ ** , and **_another_ ** , and _another_ … “ 

 

And yeah. That almost stopped everyone in the room. He couldn’t help but watch him as that sunk in. “ When he says we’re going to meet him, and me, and a few others? He means we might literally be going to meet ourselves. Just, that universe’s version, of ourselves. “

 

“ Which is why it isn’t something the Grandwitches interfere with, and why there are rules. Time sometimes runs differently between the mirrors; and not all of them are different enough from ours that it’s always safe to pass information; much less ask for it. It can even be life threatening. Two of my other connected incarnations have already died fighting _Thanos_ , and then an _early_ incarnation of _Malevolence_ . One committed suicide closing the portal in New York, when _his_ Avengers failed to. “

 

“ Brother.. “ 

    “ They are _not_ **_me_ ** . “ was plainly snapped at the blond; before he calmed that tone out of his voice. “ We share a common thread of history, else this would not be possible at all. But many of them have very different lives. One commonality is _Mother_. She helps us identify each other, when another takes up an empty space; and before meeting what we can say and what can be seen is assessed. I’ve met the one that came here already, before. He is mostly safe. “ 

 

“ One of _them_ came _here?_ Who? “ a brief point to his own face and then looking back to Strange made his brows shoot up. “ _Yourself._ “

 

“ A _very_ different version, yes. That one is already King, if you _can_ call him that. It was more a deal and part of his imprisonment as an offer his Barton pushed, rather than having him on Earth. I don’t know much else about him that I am willing to say, but. Having heard Thor’s much _kinder_ words and thoughts on it at least myself; I can guess how _and_ why he agreed to that circumstance as he _did_ , now. “

 

“ Hold up.. “ Clint’s hand caught his elbow, physically pulling at his attention: and no wonder. That mention had him almost stone-faced with the immediate pang getting in close. “ ..I wouldn’t _do_ that, babe. Never. “

 

“ Not _even_ without remembering, finding _any_ of our past? What if you never felt for me _in the first place?_ Never _wanted_ to? “

 

“ That’s not-- “ A finger came up between them, Loki took it before Stephen could explain.

        “ That’s how this _works._ “

 

“ I’ve seen it, and Bruce told me about this: but remember your trip to the past, Barton? “ Thor was nodding, a very uncomfortable exhale. “ _Time divergence._ “

 

      “ Yes. “ Stephen let out a long breath “ Except that doesn’t _just_ happen when someone interferes from _outside_ the timeline. It happens naturally. That’s why, there were so many different scenarios there for me _to_ view and find even _just one_ in the _first_ place. _Imagine._ Every choice you’ve made, having the potential of being made in _another_ direction. Even the _opposite_ , direction. For every choice you made, somewhere; there’s a universe that was made where you went the other way. “ 

 

             A deep breath as Clint seemed to be building towards another argument, and LOki simply turned and started listing them off. “ A place where you chose not to trust me. Not to ask questions. A place where my brother, did. A place where I did, meet Peter first; instead of Thor. A place where I took the Mind Stone and did something else entirely. A place where New York Never happened. A place where New York didn’t survive. Where your love and attention never reached me. Where I truly did give loyalty to Thanos. A place where you failed to take the Stones from him. One where he sent Maw. Any of the others, in my place. A place where I rule, and a place where I have died, a place where I am a prisoner. Where I stayed with Celt and left Asgard behind far sooner. Where I mentored Stephen myself. Where I never took your memories. Where Laura is not dead. Where my mother still lives. Odin. “

 

   Another breath, easier; and he saw it slowly registering just how many possibilities, how different things could be: from what they knew. Stephen doubted this was all of it. Clint was realizing that too. “ For every choice, every choice involved; mine, yours.. All of us: there is somewhere where these things were different. A place, likely even; where neither of them lied to us. Another where he left me in the temple to die as a baby. Where instead of trying to kill my birth father, or taking Asgard, I went over to him and fought alongside him instead. “

 

“ Damn.. “  Peter had finally put some damn pants on as he stepped over; and was working on a shirt. “ ...that; is _scary_ in some ways; and kinda _cool_. So there’s like, all kinds of versions of us just; running around on the other side of that door. And what you’re saying is.. One of them might already know what’s going on with me? “

 

“ Encountered it, or dealt with it already; probably yes on at least one count. If I know him, Clint may be right on more than one count. He’s something of a voyeur, when it comes to a few of us: but almost never makes direct contact. It’s likely he saw something. I know for a fact _his_ Quill is _constantly_ nearby, so that possibility is _very_ high. “ Had Peter nodding. Thor was staring at the floor, brows drawn in; before he looked up at Strange. “ But why take this risk? “

 

“ Hmmm.. I _wonder_ . “ and Loki was giving him a moderately irritated look. “ Deal with _myself_ and whoever else _might_ come along; or put a _half Celestial_ human _hybrid_   I care about in front of the _Grandwitches_ and ask them for _their_ opinions and help? “ Apparently that was enough. “ Unless _you’re_ volunteering to-- “

        “ **NO.** “

 

“ _Settled_ then, and I thought not. They’ll be squinty-eyed enough at Clint and Stephen as it is. I don’t need them taking a sudden interest in the potential of influencing how Ego’s son develops, or have to sit through their opinions on where he belongs. “ None of them had thought about that, and Peter had a few choice curses for the mentioned Celestial and the ideas that went with that under his breath before Loki continued. “ What’s more.. Clint pointed this out; whatever has him poking his head in my door is likely what’s keeping them inside the Fae. This is a conversation I at least need to have ... with myself. “ even Loki couldn’t hide the _‘yeah okay that’s weird_ ’ scrunch of his brows as he laid his clothes over his arm, and then cleared the expression to reach and turn Clint’s face in his hand. “ The others may have noticed him, too. I like that one, and want to cause him as little trouble with the others as possible. Wash up a little. He’s not picky about appearances, but the others who watch these comings and goings more closely, especially his and mine; might, and may also see the untidiness as a small form of disrespect. “

 

“ Do _you?_ “ as typical Peter sass got him a grin and knuckle to the ribs. “ I love you dirty _or_ clean. _Both_ of you. But, you’re _mine_ . It’s a different _mindset_ , and a _very_ different set of rules in that room. Some of them are as close to enemies as they are friends or allies. “

 

“ I ain’t puttin’ in too much extra effort for these guys baby. “ a kiss, and Peter was dragging Clint the first few steps for the general direction of the bed and the bath past it. “ Face splash, clean hands and arms.. “ he called back while Loki headed for the dressing table and conjured a basin of water to one side. “ We can save the full-on bath thing for us later! “ Made Thor growl a sound of frustration loud enough for them to hear before he automatically started helping his brother with the clips and braids at the back of his head. “ ..I can do that. “

 

“ You can. But _I_ want to. Humor me. “ pulled Loki's hands down slowly, after a few moments of consideration; to start with the bowl. Thor smiled behind him with that concession, however small. “ No bloody ribbons like when we were children. I mean it. “ Got Strange a wink from Thor’s false, brown eye when he looked back at him.

 

             Oh boy.

 

                         _Well._

 

                                      Time to buckle up.

                                                                   There was a bumpy ride ahead.

 

 

 

## -][][-BONUS TRACK-][][-

-MIRROR-

 -

### .\\\\\\\LISAN////.

.///THE VESTIBULE (AKA INBETWEEN)\\\\\\.

  
  


 

“ You’re certain of this, Stephen? “ Had his dark haired companion looking up from whatever thoughts had consumed him. And the Ravagers aside, he had decided that yes; the former surgeon had become just that. Much more than a Terran baby sitter. Not that Loki truly needed one; as he had likely found out very early on whether the man admitted it or not. Strange was prone to that mental wandering more and more, these days. There was barely any hesitation, a short moment before he caught Loki’s eyes and whet his own lips.

 

“ I’m sure, your Majesty. “ Sometimes it still amused and put him off, how the way he used that title had changed over the years. The hard clip and gleeful hate at the beginning. The terse and tense little twist as the reality of what they had put him to was put in motion right in front of his eyes. And now this version; where part of him still disliked that respect and yet still craved the lack of the uncertainty belonging to permanence he was starting to get a sense for. Celt had insisted, that he live beside and in full view of the result of the demands Stephen himself had been party to delivering. That if none of the rest would see through what they were insisting upon putting him through and imprisoning him in this position, then Strange would; and take up learning to take Loki’s place and purpose in the cosmic scope of things at the least. As the future and almost Guardian for the Tomb, he was shaping up. Though Loki had some worry for how long it was taking; and how short his lifespan, still: he _was_ shaping up. Perhaps Celt was right, and he simply hadn’t wanted to seek out and find a replacement.

 

He had to admit; the excuse had given him many reasons to return, well before the chains and shackles strung from his neck and limbs were allowed to be put in place. Stephen was probably thinking something a little similar now; trying not to call attention to the glances he was giving them, again. Like he was thinking about how the now gilded collar and bracelets and ankle pretties had gotten there. Guilt? Too late for that, now. He knew that lesson better than anyone. He had learned that long ago from his ‘ _fathers._ ’

Guilt was a trap.

 

           “ Oh _come_ now Stephen. You know the rules.. “ broke the silent intermittent stare in bringing it up to his smile and eyes. “ ..what should happen if they catch you putting them back on, hm? “ As always, the man’s expression hardened with annoyance --for himself most likely but that was just his observation through experience-- as he realized how open his otherwise harsh expressions could be, to someone like Loki. “ We would have far more trouble with the questions as to why they had been off in the first place; than to where we have been, hm. “ 

 

Like _Lisan,_ he corrected himself internally. In this place; in the one space between dimensions they all could reach and share where many of the faces present were their own: something besides history often had to be done to tell them apart in conversations and for the few guests brought along and, yes even themselves. Here, in this ‘ _room_ ’; he was Lisan again. Which suited him fine. He might have preferred Loke, but then many of them did and he was too late to the party to claim it; unsurprisingly. “ There is no point in bothering. Leave it as it is. “ Was all else he said in that jovial tone he delivered so well, though the shackles itched to be off today and jangled softly with the small lift of heels he made to push the idea through.

 

Loki -- _Lisan_ , damn it all. A sigh, at his own mental slip. He truly needed to retreat here more often. He was too easy to let the escape slip away from him; in the presence of others.

 

Time passed differently, in some universes; as they all knew. Well. As all of those who came here knew, in any case. Some had been here, in this round dark of spatially revolving doors; long enough that they had seen others close forever. He had only known of one, himself; but he knew and saw the expressions of the others when it happened. Hvedrungr, the eldest of him; he knew, had seen enough of them die to only go silent and sit back, the last time. Lopt had raged and left in an angry fit when that door had closed; swallowed up by the two beside it when their odd council of mirror selves and closest accomplices had finished proclaiming him done in either solemn reserve or annoyed disappointment. Out of names at that point, they’d named the briefest Twenty; for the number of solid illusions he’d summoned on their appearance. It was one of the few times Lisan had seen Hvedrungr amused with .. well, himself.

 

Waiting with Stephen was sometimes like waiting with a statue. A fidgety statue, but a statue none the less. For a man who knew time so well; he had little patience for it’s passing in idle stretches. That thought always made him laugh a little, as it did now; watching him fiddle with his cuffs and re-check his vest in his peripherals as a physical manifestation of his constant mental motion. Which stopped when the small sound was let out to glare at him, because he knew; by now. Knew that his wanderings and the spill of extra thoughts in the small tugs and adjustments of ties and cloak had been noted for what it was. Lisan had chastised and made fun of him for it often enough over the years. Not that Stephen’s poise left too much to be desired. If there was anyone who should take his place besides Peter, he was standing next to him now. Even in temper, Stephen Strange managed to keep himself well controlled; enough for a Terran that he often impressed: but he couldn’t help but chuckle at his charming tells in the quieter moments, and the idea of him trying to keep it up for longer than his normal lifespan, should someone dig out a way to manage that under the rules if not for his purpose as the Tomb’s rising Guardian. Appropriate persons were after all, difficult to find.

 

Most of them, universes across; could be found here, apparently.

 

Quiet, again, and he knew it was coming as they waited. The silence and soft uhm and click of the pedestal as it turned slowly in the middle of the space adding to the pressure against that bubble of quiet. Strange was worried, he knew. He kept it behind that face, but after nearly six  years now; Lisan had learned his inner workings perhaps better than Stephen himself knew them. And now was a good time. No other ears but theirs present, and perhaps Hvedrungr’s. The eldest always kept one tuned to the Vestibule. And that one rarely intervened, rarely said a thing outside of necessity and the rules. None of which would be broken, without the other versions of their selves present or watching. Which as far as he could tell was not happening at the moment.

 

“ While we’re alone; I should say it. “ Sure enough. He smiled, ever so slightly in the small space between words. “ Taking off like this isn’t likely to go over well with the Terran end of the Alliance. You have to realize your brother will probably be sent up as a representative for both. Again. “ Didn’t surprise him as an idea, and even had been taken into account. He was looking for an endgame though. Not that this was something he had shared with anyone but Peter. And Peter did not like the potential possibilities behind the restrained reaches he was making. They were dangerous, he could admit; but worthwhile. He was tired. Too tired, in truth. Though Peter tried.. He didn’t think he could fully understand the depth of that sensation or how long it had been riding his spine. The need for relief, one way or another was immense and remained unfulfilled however.

 

“ If that is what happens then so be it. Better that than the other options. “ seemed blunt enough to make Stephen unsteady enough in whatever arguments he might have prepared; a breath in and he was already looking away: towards the darkened door where his own counterpart should be coming through again. Hopefully sometime soon. “ That aside, I’m bored hm. This serves as a decent distraction. And it _is_ that time of year. Thor will be bringing back what I sent soon enough. “

 

He probably shouldn’t have said that at all in front of Stephen; but it was what it was, and: well, he was tired. Pretending was turning into a difficult thing to do. He could see Strange looking at him from the corner of his eye. The small motion of his mouth as though he might say something; but wasn’t sure what words to use: what words would be worth anything. Peitro and Natasha’s birthdays were coming up. Another year had almost passed. He had sent something of course, and Clinton would send it back as always, if Laura didn’t. Another forgotten pair of gifts for the pile. 

  


“ When is Peter coming back, by the way? “ served as a distraction for them both. But then he was good for that, and then some. The ginger Ravager was a bright spot in the dreary over-dressing of what his bleak life had turned into. Not that he had anyone else to blame for that. Lisan had signed up for this, after being discovered. Or more appropriately, after stepping up and choosing to let it go; over the other options. 

 

“ A few days? Though he may come back sooner. He was already frustrated when we spoke yesterday. “ Years had passed since Thanos had been put down. He’d had no small part in that, but when it came to his own story; it hadn’t mattered much. Made things more difficult than he had thought it would. Celt and Banner had stepped up for him though and at least. A few of his people. Most of those resided in the Mare now, out of some silly sense of duty and debt not having been able to do more over the years; and that selfsame guilt as things had refused to change.. As the shackles and hate and betrayal refused to let him loose, refused him forgiveness no matter his service, sacrifice or tally of lives saved.

 

He had hoped for better, once; but was past that now. Odin had been a shining example for how to deal with him; and much of Terra had taken after it well and in good faith. In truth and with that in mind, Lisan should have known better than to place stakes on the kinds of things he had. Men were as capable of and easy to grip to hate, bigotry relabelled with excuses and special interest. He’d made use of it in the past; so he supposed it was only fair that karma would come back to him, in a way.

 

“ You know how impulsive he is, better than anyone else. “

 

          _No. Not impulsive, Stephen._

        _Driven by his heart._

_Sweet and sometimes self destructive even with how far he will go to follow it._

_But not_ **_impulsive_ ** _._

He smiled, eyes briefly on the floor, though he couldn’t help but think Quill deserved better than what he was chasing. Who. He had gone too far. Peeled away too many pieces of himself to toss into the fire. He didn’t think he had anything left to give any more. Not the way Peter wanted. Stephen picked up on that expression, even though he hadn’t said it out loud though; the purse of his lips to keep his words measured, and the draw and furrow of his brows telling him he had let too much show on his face. The pressure building making Lisan bring in a slow breath; and he read that too: the recognition that Stephen had something to say. Some small part of him was proud that their odd quiet game of underlying, unspoken conversations had evolved so much. That he had become that perceptive.

 

“ I don’t like how things are going, all right? “ Stephen’s tone was tense, like he was expecting a punch, or a bullet. Like they were continuing a conversation that had started without words, and Lisan was proud of that; because they were in a way. And he had picked up the part closest to what worried him without directly touching the exposed nerve, the center of the subject. “ As it stands, the politics involved are going to blow up in our faces eventually. You’re going to find yourself holding onto the edge of a war within the alliance, Loki. The other members and systems are not, pleased; with how the Terrans are handling you. “

 

                   “ I’m aware. “

 

                              “ Even before the limit of your sentence ran out almost a year ago, “ he went on.. Venting, a bit? “ the constraint of the terms they set themselves, added in with the agreed upon tolls met and how well you’ve managed to keep the balance -- “ Yes, venting. Perhaps because and Lisan reminded him gently as he could cutting in, though it was a slap: “ You yourself spoke up in favor of this, Stephen. “

 

“ Not like _th_ _is!_ This extension was supposed to be to give them time to _choose_ new leadership and representation for you to _train!_ Ease you loose for the naysayers! Not keep you in chains like this indefinitely! “ was almost shouted at him, near shaking the words into the air between them before Strange righted his posture and ran a hand over his own hair. " You've done enough. _More_ than enough. It's ...not.. it's been a year. " He could hear the weight. Pride. Ego. Still his vice. Not just in himself; but in underestimating it in others. “ Trust is not a thing you can afford to give loosely Stephen. I warned you of this well before. It has to be a sure thing, for it’s use to come to any form of fruition.That is especially true of Terrans. Never mind Terrans in large groups. If you learn that from this; and they learn anything from it: this period of time is well worth it. “

 

“ And yet you trusted Barton. And keep trying to, even though he hasn’t so much as shown up in more than _three years_ ; or _spoken_ to you in more than five since he and your brother deposited you into custody themselves! _Still,_ won’t let you so much as see your own children in more than a photo sent through their uncle every couple of years even after being made to miss their birth! “

 

That was a slapping, low blow and he knew it; though he was fairly sure Stephen was simply caught in the emotion: the regrets and guilt for fact he himself had been more than happy to play his own part in those events. He saw the instant regret and looked away from even the hint of it he saw in his peripherals; hand raised to keep any more words from coming. He didn’t want to hear it, or redress the reminder. “ What about Tony? “ came out nearly a minute later, when Stephen seemed to be done stewing over what he’d said and the reality that went with it. “ Have we heard anything about when he will be coming back? Did he find it yet? “

  


Stephen took a breath and shook his head; taking the distraction for what it was. “ Not yet. He sent a recorded message through the gate. Mother is still decrypting the rest; but it seems Ego’s remains have moved a good deal more than expected. Either that or someone went out of their way to collect them. He hasn’t found what he’s looking for, _yet_. I imagine he’ll be home soon though. From what I understand he plans to make something unique for Morgan’s birthday in a few months. He mentioned wanting to work with you in particular on it. “ that made Lisan smile, a soft hum; and Stephen’s brow work together before he asked. “ Tell me you aren’t going to add to this situation by getting yourselves in some kind of trouble with the Terran accords again..? “ received no answer other than a slow, curling smile: to which Stephen rolled his head in exasperation, letting out a breath of his own. “ ..of course, why do I bother to ask. Please and for the love of god -- “ 

 

“ Peter has _that_ part well in hand. “ made Stephen pause in annoyance. “ _Hands?_ “ Pulled Stephen's head down nearly to his chest with the running gag and poke at Stephens discomfort with even brushed over details of his sex life. Lisan, just smiled and kept going. These reactions always brightened his day; and Strange rarely disappointed. The familiarity of them was a small comfort, but it was one he appreciated. “ _And_ hips. Very good with that _particular_ part of his anatomy..  “ put Stephen’s thumb and forefinger into his eye sockets to rub, like he could already gauge the headache incoming. Lisan smiled wider. Tony would be grinning and kicking in by this point if he were present. Trading quick-quips of higher-brow lewd jokes and innuendo was one of the many things they connected on. Teasing Stephen was another. And he knew it. “ ...it is going to be _months_ of this, once he gets home, isn’t it. “

 

Lisan rolled slightly on his heels, pleased with the ideas surrounding that at least. One of his favorite people, coming home. “ Oh, you’re learning finally. Good.. good, Stephen. “ he couldn’t keep the lighter tone from his tease, or the soft pat to his shoulder. He could already hear Morgan’s happy, laughing squeals and Pepper’s unheard lectures and attempts at keeping the both of them from spoiling the girls both rotten while Tony was around. The child and her family were another bright spot left in his life. Even if they had come late, and with a good deal of awkward difficulty. They were talking about working on their second, now; and regardless of the importance of what Stark was up to out there, he knew the man wouldn’t spend that time away.

 

Finding an appropriate way to further secure what was left of the remaining Infinity Stones was a difficult and time consuming task anyway. They had known at the start it might take longer than Tony’s lifetime. Perhaps even his daughter's, or her children. But Stark had devoted himself to the cause without hesitation, and moved his family up to the Mare in an angry fit when the Terrans had forced the point of excluding Loki himself from personally assisting in any way that would take him from his accepted prison and duties. He admitted, the minor guilt for that was far overshadowed by the immensity of the little joys of having them close, and gratefulness for the sign of how high a place he had earned in Tony’s eyes and trust that came with it.

 

That Stark had chosen the Mare, over his own home; over him. It was a small thing maybe, to some. But it was a precious, shining treasure he enjoyed. More so because of the long road getting there. True friends were rare. And in him, yes; that was what he had found. Been gifted with. In another time, another place…? Lisan’s eyes shifted over the darkened doorways again; those that had opened, those darkened further by the absence of their presence; and those that had yet to be opened. Somewhere among them, somewhere; there was a place like that.

 

A place where he was free, and truly happy, and maybe even at peace. Not just trying to be, but truly there. Not chasing after it. Not trying to hold onto it from one fight to the next. Not dead. Or dying. Or eaten by bitterness, or the tire of the run either way. So many universes, so many possibilities.

 

All of them _his._ Why he liked this room; why he watched it perhaps more often than even Hvedrungr, Penman and MacBeth; or Loge and his apprentice Atomos.

 

But only one _belonging_ to him. Only one door to return to after watching, and sometimes prodding at the mirrors. If he could help at least one of them get there.. If he could see it just once; maybe then he could really let go. Step away again, and try to find his own. Sometimes though.. sometimes he wondered glancing inwards, if that wasn't asking too much. If, maybe; he was holding onto an unreachable ideal.. or overlooking it's presence somewhere.

 

Stephen was likely about to ask what he was thinking; when they heard it. Not the doorway they had been expecting at all; but one he wasn’t surprised to see ripple to life. The form that came through was hooded for now; but both of them recognized him, his build and gait and easy stride, the raise of hand and patterns his gloved fingers made to raise a comfortable chair from the floor. Lisan greeted him as he sat down in it with a brief incline of his head. “ MacBeth. “

 

“ _Lisan._ You're looking a little better today. “ was acknowledged more as a means of greeting than an attempt at small talk with a raise of his left hand as he sat back and the tea formed at his right, the fingers motioning briefly to his Stephen and as ineffectually dropping the name his own Strange had hated since he had first been given it. “ Keeper. “ he didn’t bother dropping the hood, which said enough. It said he and the others among the eldest had been watching when he had made this appointment with Laufeyson, for one. “ Not here yet. _Hm_. I was hoping to arrive a little late.. “ on the way to a sip of his tea, and Stephen shifted at his side. He was never comfortable meeting himself, even after all this time. Less so with the reminder his name here constantly gave him. There was nothing he could do about that though. Those present chose the names for those coming in, outside of Loki’s own mirrors.

 

Even then there were exceptions, like Gin --who got his name for throwing two bottles of it at MacBeth’s head and actually managing to hit Penman-- and a few others with the splash. Lisan felt the need to excuse his doppelganger to Stephen's hooded elder the same. “ Laufeyson is at a critical juncture. I expect he is being held up accordingly. And probably expecting at least you, as well. More so than I was. I expected Penman, before we might see you. “ was easy to admit; not that he thought the leading set hadn't noticed some of that themselves.

And, MacBeth shrugged as if to elude to that. “ He’s currently occupied with Hvedrungr, being lectured about it; actually. His last attempt at apprenticing a mirror did not go well, as you might recall. “

 

“ _Wait.._ “ the implication to that raised a few hairs; or rather to the lecture. “ ..he isn’t considering denying the lessons? “ Raised Keeper’s posture a little too. “ With everything going on there, dealing with a wakening half Celestial on their own and trying to keep him from .. reaching; is a very bad idea. “

 

“ Yes, it _is_. But so is teaching him at this juncture. And not just for _their_ Quill. Penman is still upset over the last. You know better than most just how _protective_ he and his mirrors can get. And how detrimental it is to their health, mental and otherwise; if he fails again. Hvedrungr is unwilling to allow it, and no matter how much he may want to.. Penman is, if _grudgingly_ ; finally in agreement with that; after some of what has happened as a result, since. “

 

That was .. horrible news, really. Lisan shifted himself, unable to reconcile the thought. The possibilities in the negative were horrifying. If their Quill panicked, or got over excited and reached too far, too hard; too fast..? The death toll alone could be overwhelming. He could even kill himself in the process. “ What of them then? We cannot just sit back and watch _another_ implode on himself, or worse explode and take others with him. “

 

“ I should _hope_ not. Penman and his mirrors are incredibly useful. “ came from an unexpected direction. His own voice, but _not_ from _his_ lips. And there was Loke; dressed in casual earth style; his long hair drawn back looking like he had just come from working an engine. It made Lisan’s fingers itch to get back home and take one apart. He hadn’t heard him come in, but especially was not expecting the voice that came along behind him. “ So if this is some kind of junction in time; couldn’t they I don’t know: choose something a little less shadow cult and little more.. grand central station? _At least?_ I mean, this is _way_ off your normal style for a place built and run by a whole lot of _you_.. “ And there was Tony. Or rather _Loke’s_ Tony. Topped off tech sunglasses, 'Sass is just ass with an extra S <3' printed T-shirt, business slacks and italian shoes and all. Just the sight of his face made him smile. And those shades slip down his nose with the initial shock. “ ..oh. _Hi_. And uhm, _wow!_ But; for a minute: I honestly thought you were pulling my leg, Lolo. That's.. you're the real deal, aren't you. “ pulled an extra smile and nod from him that, seemed to throw him a little .. but also calm him, for some reason. Given how he seemed to half wander as if on an invisible tether that centralized on Loke? He thought he might have some idea why that was. His Tony did that too.. though almost always only with Pepper and Morgan. It was rare, that Stark ever did that with him; but somehow sweet and comforting to see this version of him so dependent on, so trusting and yet defensive of one of Lisan's mirrors that even if only subconsciously: he was unwilling to go too far from his own Loki. It made him wonder; how much closer they were. What stage of their relationship they were in. If, as he suspected; they might be more, than very close friends.

 

“ I need a name for this one. “ Loke almost hummed at MacBeth; and he shook his head before the new Tony of course spoke up. “ I told you; my own _does_ work. “

                     “ Not in a place where three more of you might walk in from the other doors. " Lisan offered with a small chuckle, catching his attention again and his curiosity. Tony had a way of looking at someone sometimes, that was equal parts amusement and obviousness at trying to figure someone or something out; and it was nothing short of charming when you were the focus of that interest. The slight squint of his eyes, the curious upward tilt of his mouth; the tip and forward angle his head took on along. And: “ Your voice is _always_ charming hm; but not so much that surround-sound _every time_ your birth name is used is anything less than confusing for all involved. “

 

“ Charmer then? Or Stereo? “ from Loke with a laugh got a disbelieving ‘ _what_ ’ and ‘ _are you kidding me_ ’ look from his Stark over those sunglasses in his direction even as MacBeth nodded and Lisan shrugged. “ I’ll make note of it with Hvedrungr and put it down in the logs. “ Put the stamp on one of them at least.

 

“ ….Charmer, I _hope?_ “ seemed to be Tony’s only dry response to that; since it appeared he had at least been informed enough to know who was sitting over there combined with definitely recognizing the voice. He didn’t wait for a response though as he looked back to them; and the look was a familiar one: though Lisan was only seeing his friend. He had seen this version a few times before; but never up close. The differences were small enough that it was like being in his own Tony’s presence. “ I am glad to finally meet you hm. “ Was a truth he could smile with. Apparently enough to calm the man’s whirring mind a little. He did like seeing them here. He had offered to his Stark, once; and been denied. They had enough issues without sorting that kind of mess out, or so his Tony said. “ ..you got one of me through _your_ looking glass, I take it? “

 

A nod, and he couldn’t help but smile wide. “ Different but yes. Yours is not the only mirror where we’ve managed to be friends. I can think of five others. Only three have actually stepped through, though. It says something, of how much he trusts you and vice versa; assaulting yourself with this, yes? “ a small laugh, as much at the expression he got in response as at the truth of it. " Yeah well. " a fast glance to Loke, the kind that said he thought he might regret admitting what came next later, but in the long run just didn't care if he did or not. " He's grown on me. " a small pause. " ..sot of like a happy, stubborn little fungus like that, aren't you. Once you really latch on? No getting rid of you, really. May as well go all in. Kind of weird though; two of you in one room, knowing neither's an illusion. "

 

“ It can be very confusing at first, this place; _but_ .. to be fair; most of us are different enough that you get used to it. In any case.. You are _very_ welcome here, Charmer. “

 

“ Okay. So when _he_ says it? It doesn’t sound so bad. “

 

This made Loke chuckle, and the other voice that followed Loke's explanation of “ Lisan is .. something of ..part greeter, part voyeur? With as much time as he spends in this space.. “ was almost overlapped as Tony -- Charmer, leaned to look at another door.

 

“ .. _holy **shit**_. Tony? “ was when his attention and Loke's was drawn to why and which door he was looking at. Laufeyson’s. MacBeth sat up; Keeper straightened beside him; and then sighed when a new version of his brother Thor appeared striding in with purpose, all but squishing the new Stark in a hug. “ Ho _-kay!_ That’s -- that’s _enough_ , pal I _uh._. This is _really weird_ , right now. “ was Charmer trying to half bat and half lean himself out of the affection. Lisan understood it well enough. He knew, what had happened to their Tony Stark. And knew that Loke had almost as terrible a relationship with his version of Thor as Lisan did with his. He shared a brief look with Loke as his mirror was noticed coming through next with two more; and Loke took the opportunity to retrieve his dark-haired companion from the blond’s grip. “ That’s quite enough of _that_. This one is _mine_ , hm. Lisan.. Would you kindly take up the honor of naming this new bunch as well? “

 

That drew the eyes of those arriving back to him; and he had to look them over more closely; and swallow meeting blue eyes that pulled his soul right down to the floor. _Get it over with_. Stop _staring_ at him. Not _your_ Clint. _Definitely_ not your Clint; looking at you like _that_. Concern, immediate held off confusion and affection. Too close, to old memories. Too close to better ones. Better, happier days; that didn't exist any more for him. He stepped closer to his Stephen, nodding with a smile that once slapped up, he had to all but freeze in place; though he knew well enough it didn't reach his eyes. Apparently whatever was on his face before he fixed it was too easily read. Tony commented in that mildly unimpressed tone. “ ...so that’s a normal thing in _more_ than _ours_ too, huh. “

 

“ Ton-- _Charmer_. “

        “ _Just_ observing. “ came with a single hand raised to defend. " I'll.. keep my thoughts to myself about that from here 'til we go home. Promise. " from the look on Charmer's face, the way he didn't look at any of them, looked for someplace not as obvious for his gaze to settle; and the way he held his words for a few breaths; yes: that _was_ the case with Loke too. Or close enough. Not something he had known; but .. it explained some of his odder moments. And, how easily he had slipped into befriending Lisan when some of the details about how he had ended up like this had come loose..

 

“ **_Viedimadr._** “ seemed to snap most of them to attention when he said it. Pulled them away from the awkwardness in the air for a moment, as intended. “ None of the other Bartons have taken that one up, have they MacBeth? “ a look in his direction and the hooded Strange shook his head; just before MacBeth's own mirror stepped into the room last. So that was why he was keeping the hood, and not asking for Keeper to do the same. Eyes settling on the rest, and Lisan spoke up again. “ I will name you all, to keep from confusion… in case the others decide to join us. If so inclined, and as I said to Charmer.." a small and graceful motion to Loke's Tony. "..things could get very confusing should any of your mirror-selves join us with them. “ He could feel their Barton’s eyes on him. On the shackles and his size and other differences in his build from the others. He knew it wasn't his Clint. He _knew_ .. and still; he had never felt smaller, under those eyes. Weak, raw and bare; and almost ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/3/2019 Edit: NEW TRACK UP! 
> 
> Had a bit of a week and then some getting caught up by IRL issues .. but alive! And managed to finish the Bonus Track giving a better lead in for you guys for chapter ten; and a little peek at two of my favorite alternate universes planned in Mixology.
> 
> I had to give Tony some love; and recognize all the things he and Loki have in common (mechanic tendencies of the majority in Mixology aside;) and pointing out that while I am very much in love with LoHawk, things rolling their way are pretty dependent on their situation and mindsets managing to come together or at least reconcile: which isn't likely to always happen. And hey.. it gives us some interesting options and relationships to explore. Honestly, while I recognized the potential of Tony/Loki right off the bat; I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I have writing the drafts. Loke's and Lisan's particular universes have been very quickly becoming my two top favorites though.


End file.
